OBLIGADA A TI
by Cris Cullen Black
Summary: Una familia de vampiros. Un secuestro. Un amor correspondido pero secreto. Una manada de licántropos. Un nuevo amor. Celos... Y todo junto, la convivencia de siete vampiros y una humana "obligada" a estar con ellos durante un año.
1. INTRODUCCCION

La tasa de conversiones vampíricas, estaba bajando en picado. Por los informes que les llegaban a los tres Reyes, muchos vampiros se iban juntando en pequeños aquelarres.

Unos habían copiado la "dieta vegetariana" de los Cullen, y otros habían conseguido controlar su sed, alimntándose de humanos con menos frecuencia.

Pero en algo, en que practicamente todos habían coincidido era en no convertir humanos.

Cada vez se hacían notar menos en el mundo humano, y eso, era bueno. Jamás, su secreto, estuvo tan a salvo.

Muy pocos aquelarres hacían vida entre humanos; interactuando entre ellos como iguales, y disfrutando de esa forma de vida.

Los más conocidos eran los Cullen, los Denali, los Sheppard, los Hamilton, los Bennet y los Butler. Estos aquelarres, repartidos entre Estados Unidos y Europa, eran los que más vida social llevaban. Respetando, claro está, la vida humana alimentándose de animales. Había algunos más, pero pasaban más desapercibidos para los Vulturi, por así decirlo; ya que su vida, carecía de tanto atractivo como los otros clanes mencionados.

Ocupaban puestos de cierto renombre, pero sin llamar en exceso la atención. Solían trabajar uno de ellos o a todo lo más, dos. Y se iban repartiendo sus ocupaciones a lo largo de las décadas, para pasar más desapercibidos. Eran los vampiros más ejemplares de la raza vampírica.

En la familia de Carlisle, había tres médicos, una decoradora, una diseñadora, un reformador y una abogada. En Denali había un asesor contable, una médica, una filóloga y una historiadora… Y así, en el resto de aquelarres.

Aunque las guerras del sur, se habían calmado considerablemente, aun seguía habiendo bajas de vampiros, y tras el paso del tiempo, los vampiros se habían vuelto menos territoriales, disminuyendo el número de vampiros muertos por reyertas; pero aun existía alguna… Y teniendo en cuenta, que hacía más de ochenta años de la última conversión de la que los Vulturi tuvieran conocimiento… Eso conllevaba a una disminución del número. Cosa que era de preocupar. Antes de llegar a desaparecer, tendrían que pasar siglos… muchísimos siglos para poder acabar con todos… pero los Vulturi no iban a dejar que eso llegase a pasar; ni siquiera que pudiera aproximarse.

Lo más fácil es que ellos poblaran de vampiros el mundo, para alcanzar otra vez un número respetable, pero hasta los vampiros tienen límites.

Cuando un vampiro llega a los quinientos años de antigüedad, su ponzoña ya no sirve para convertir a un humano, ya que con el paso del tiempo, va perdiendo fuerza… Debilitándose su veneno. Incluso hay vampiros que con menos de esa edad, ya no tienen la destreza suficiente para una conversión.

Y el problema recaía ahí… Que muchos de los vampiros que quedaban, pasaban de esa edad. Los había jóvenes, sí… pero si un vampiro, no hacía ninguna conversión en sus primeros doscientos años… en un siglo más de vida, quedaba ya imposibilitado.

Así que, a raíz de ese problema de población, a Aro Vulturi, se le ocurrió su plan… El cual, había confeccionado como un juego, para que nadie se viera obligado a nada… O que por lo menos, a simple vista, no se vieran sus intenciones.


	2. LOS VULTURIS

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

_JUNIO 2009. VOLTERRA._

- ¡Ya está todo arreglado… por fin! – exclamé para mí mismo.

Hacía muchas décadas… muchísimas, que no estaba tan pletórico. Siendo un vampiro de más de tres milenios, no había demasiadas cosas que me estimularan.

Pero cuando decidí llevar a cabo esta alocada idea, según mis hermanos, durante años, he estado excitado y expectante a que llegara este día.

- Amo… los aquelarres ya están llegando. – Heidi me saco de mis pensamientos – ¿Los hago pasar al salón del trono?

- Sí… sí. Gracias… Espera… - ella se dio la vuelta con su habitual gracia y modales exquisitos – ¿Los Cullen han llegado ya? – le pregunté, confiando que ya hubieran hecho acto de presencia.

- No… aun no. Pero creo que no tardaran… ya que están haciendo acto de presencia todos.

- Ah… bueno… Estupendo… Nada más que lleguen los Cullen… - me cortó con suavidad.

- Descuide amo… Nada más lleguen, los acomodaré como usted indicó y se lo comunicaré a la mayor brevedad, personalmente.

Por fin había llegado el momento de hacer público mi "juego". Sabía que no iba a sentarle nada bien… sobre todo a los más civilizados… a los "humanizados". Disponer así de las vidas de esos chicos, no les haría ninguna gracia.

Pero sabía que nadie se arriesgaría a llevarme la contraria no queriendo entrar en el juego. Mi único punto ciego, eran los Cullen. Los más "humanizados" de todos los vampiros habidos y por haber. Si ellos se negaban… sabía que muchos aquelarres, irían detrás.

_Tres años antes…_

Otro informe sobre la tasa de población de nuestra especie… Y otra vez, malas noticias. Barias bajas en el sur y algún que otro conflicto entre nómadas… En total: 25 vampiros menos… Conversiones: 0.

Arrugué el papel entre mis manos, destruyéndolo de forma enfurecida.

- ¿Malas noticias, hermano? – preguntó Marco con su habitual letargo

- Sí… - gruñí enfurecido – Otras 25 bajas… y ninguna conversión. Hacía tiempo de un informe tan malo…

- Si… ya sabes que vuelve a haber problemas en el sur… Son tan guerreros… ¡no se cansan nunca! – exclamó Cayo.

- Sí… es algo que no cabe en la cabeza… Después de todas las acciones emprendidas contra ellos, que sigan luchando así, por unas tierras sin valor alguno… - dije casi hasta compungido.

- Los vampiros de hoy en día, no se quieren complicar con posibles conversiones erróneas. Nadie se arriesga a hacerse una pareja o un compañero… ya que la sociedad de hoy en día, es distinta a la de hace unas décadas. Los humanos se han vuelto seres totalmente independientes, que no quieren atarse a nada ni a nadie. – Marco, siempre observador a los cambios de la sociedad, volvía a acertar… como siempre. Gruñí dándoles la espalda.

- Tengo que idear algo para que los nuestros, se decidan a convertir. Ponerles en bandeja… o en cierto modo, obligarles a que se hagan una pareja o compañero… - mi mente estaba revolucionada ideando algo, como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

- La verdad es que casi todos los aquelarres están desemparejados. Es algo increíble… - dijo Cayo meneando la cabeza para ambos lados. – Yo estoy solo ahora, pero porque ya he conocido el amor y no creo que encuentre a nadie capaz de sustituir a Didyme. – su voz dejo entre ver un tono melancólico.

-¿ Y en qué estás pensando exactamente Aro? – Marco me conocía perfectamente, mucho mejor que Cayo, sabía que estaba ideando algo.

- Algo tengo en mente, pero he de afinarlo más. – dije saliendo de la sala de los tronos. – Cuando lo tenga más pulido… os comentaré.

Unos días después de esta conversación una idea llegó a mi mente…

Buscaría por todo el mundo, gente que tuviera algún don especial… Que tras su conversión, desarrollara alguna habilidad. Los observaría y estaría esperando para ir por ellos. Después, encomendaría el cuidado de un humano/a por aquelarre durante un tiempo… largo… Por lo menos un año. Los nuestros, también tenemos el sentimiento de la soledad, aunque lo vivimos de forma distinta a los humanos. Cuando el clan, se haya encariñado con su humano/a, entonces haría llegar información, de que iríamos a por esa persona para matarla. Ya que los humanos no pueden saber de nuestra existencia a no ser que vayan a convertirse.

La mayoría de los clanes, sobre todo los más sociabilizados, no permitirán tal atrocidad… Así, nos aseguraríamos varias conversiones… y de buena calidad. Con eso, nos aseguraríamos unas 30 conversiones… tal vez más…

Los aquelarres sociabilizados, que venían a ser unos 11, repartidos por el mundo… De esos, no tenía la menor duda de su acción a seguir… Los civilizados, que eran unos 15 clanes y los que vivían en selvas, bosques tropicales… haciendo una vida más salvaje… esos eran unos 30 grupos. Pero eran los que menos respeto por la vida humana tenían… Así que no podía estar seguro de su acción a seguir.

Había una media de unos 280 vampiros repartidos por el mundo… aparte, de algún nómada solitario que estuviera fuera de nuestro control. Y sumándonos a nosotros y a la guardia… Unos 300…

Para todo un mundo… Éramos excesivamente pocos… pocos y demasiado antiguos.

Les expuse a mis hermanos mi idea… la cual, Cayo, critico de manera inmediata.

- ¡Aro! ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Cayo se levantó del trono perplejo – No lo admitirán. Quitando a algún aquelarre que tenga algún tipo de afinidad con nosotros… - Debía hacer más de cien años que no veía a Cayo gesticular tanto.

- Es una gran idea… tengo que pulirla un poco más… Idear algo con lo que no puedan zafarse… Ese el punto clave… - dije asomando mi malévola sonrisa – Sé que pondrán el grito en el cielo… pero ahí está el quit de la cuestión… Idear algo, con lo que no se vean obligados; que los motive…

Cayo seguía refutando mi idea, con cada dato nuevo que les daba. Me estaba exasperando por momentos… Si no fuera mi hermano…

- Un juego – contesto pausadamente Marco, después de casi una hora de discusión entre Cayo y yo.

-¿ Un juego? – pregunté confuso.

- Si… los vampiros también nos aburrimos… Así que, démosles un entretenimiento. Una motivación de superación, para que ellos mismo vean, lo mucho que nuestra raza a progresado y se ha integrado con los humanos. – dijo animado. Eso sí que era algo milagroso; ver a Marco entusiasmarse con algo. - Y lógicamente, con un premio final.

- Siii…¡gran idea hermano! – ese era el punto que le faltaba a mí plan.

- Oh, vamos… ¿vas a seguirle la corriente en eso? De verdad hermano, te creía más responsable… Tú siempre meditas las cosas… Y ahora, ves bien esta locura. – Cayo sabía que había perdido. Éramos dos contra él.

Pulimos bien el plan. Previendo cualquier imprevisto, duda o sospecha por parte de los clanes. Nos pasamos dos semanas afinando este grandioso plan… o como debíamos llamarlo a partir de ahora… "juego".

Con la ayuda de una relativamente reciente adquisición en nuestras filas, Caroline, que tenía el don, de poder ver los posibles dones en las personas en su condición humana. Era igual al que tenía Eleazar, pero con él, no podíamos contar; y aunque Caroline no era tan buena como él, nos valía. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.

Ahora que el plan, "juego", estaba en marcha… lo que nos sobraba era tiempo.

La mandé a recorrer el mundo con dos de los guardias. Al cabo de unos meses, llegó con noticias jugosas. Había encontrado a los 56 humanos, uno para cada clan.

Hicimos bien nuestros deberes y averiguamos de que sexo era en cada aquelarre el desemparejado/a. Resulto haber más hombres que mujeres. Y Caroline encontró para mí lo necesario:

40 mujeres y 15 hombres con algún tipo de don.

Desde lectores de sentimientos, empáticos, manipuladores de elementos, potenciadores de otros dones… Había una gran variedad… Pero uno que me llamó la atención, era el de una niña de 14 años. Ella era poseedora de un escudo. Ningún tipo de poder vampírico podía ni tan siquiera rozarla.

- Amo… esa niña, es un potencial. Me ha llamado tanto la atención, que me he acercado a ella algo más de lo que usted me dijo que hiciera con los humanos… - se excusó Caroline – Pero, es algo sorprendente… Creo, que si llegara a convertirse, trabajando sobre su escudo, podría lanzarlo y proteger a quien ella quisiera; no solo a ella misma. – decía entusiasmada por su descubrimiento.

- Sí, sí que es un don peculiar… y altamente poderoso. – dije en murmullos.

- Hay que estar seguros a que aquelarre dar este diamante en bruto… - dijo con tono de advertencia Marco.

- Si… por supuesto… - contesté meditabundo; pero ya sabía perfectamente a quien se la iba a otorgar… a los Cullen.

Aunque eran un clan, o familia, como a ellos les gustaba que se les llamara, de los más numerosos, sus intenciones con nosotros siempre habían sido buenas.

No podía negar, que les tenía cierta envidia. Tenían entre sus filas, a siete vampiros con fuertes ideales y sobre todo, que algunos de ellos, tenían poderes muy, muy interesantes y anhelados por mí.

Precognición, lectura de pensamientos a distancia y manipulación de sentimentos. Incluyendo a que tenían a uno de los vampiros más extremadamente rápidos y otro con una fuerza más allá de lo lógico incluso entre los de nuestra especie.

Pero Carlisle y yo, siempre habíamos compartido una buena y fluida relación. Y ellos, jamás habían dado un solo motivo de queja por nuestra parte. Eran vampiros dignos de alabar.

Entregarles esa niña a ellos, no conllevaba ningún tipo de riesgo.

A los humanos que tenían los dones más interesante, los tenía controlados prácticamente el año entero. Tampoco podía prescindir de mí guardia… Aunque hacía varios siglos que nadie había intentado un ataque contra nosotros, no podía permitirme que algunos de los nuestros, que nos guardan rencor por alguna acción en el pasado, pudieran tentar a atacarnos, estando mal protegidos.

Pero esa niña… Isabella, y otras siete personas más, estuvieron protegidos y vigilados desde ese mismo momento.

Todo el plan, tuvo que ser pospuesto por culpa de esa niña. Una de nuestras leyes, la que castigábamos con más furia, era la de convertir a un niño. Estaba penado con la muerte del conversor.

Habíamos planteado el esperar cuatro años, así ella tendría 18, pero Marco y su sentimentalismo, me hizo el replantearme esperar un poco más.

- Es demasiado joven… aunque ya no sea clasificada como una niña y no incurramos en ningún delito. Pero convertirla con esos años… podemos arriesgarnos a que su carácter sea excesivamente alocado… incontrolable e incorregible. Debemos esperar más, Aro. – manifestó rotundo. Otra vez, que mi hermano volvía a tener razón.

- Esta bien – dije derrotado – cuanto más? – le pregunté de forma cansina.

- Dos años más… Hasta que tenga los 20. Su carácter ya estará formado… Aunque siga siendo aun muy joven… pero será muy, muy apetecible. Con esa edad, las mujeres están en su plenitud, en su época más… ardiente. Son jóvenes, seductoras, activamente sexuales y con ciertas experiencias ya consumadas… - decía Marco con cierta picardía. A él, este "juego", le estaba entusiasmando tanto como a mí mismo.

- Además, he visto la foto que nos ha traído Caroline de ella, y aun ahora, con 15 años, es una preciosidad… Cuando pasen cinco años más por ella, no quiero ni imaginármela… - comentó Cayo, el cual poco a poco, iba cogiéndole el gusto a esto del "juego". – Lucas, el guardia que está con Caroline protegiendo a Isabella, dice que huele realmente bien. Que es una delicatesen en estado puro. – Cayo dejó asomar su sonrisa malévola – Ya has pensado a quien se la vas a entregar?

- Sí… por supuesto. A los Cullen. – dije convencido. Marco asintió, mientras Cayo volvía a dejar entrever esa sonrisa cargada de picardía maliciosa.

- Veremos a ver qué tal les va a los Cullen con ella – dijo con petulancia. Yo lo miré ceñudo – parece ser que Edward, aunque tiene un autocontrol con los humanos digno de admiración, ya ha tenido algún que otro problemilla con el género femenino a causa del olor de su sangre.

- Explícate – le exigí. No estaba al tanto de ningún problema por parte de Edward.

Lo había visto un par de veces desde que Carlisle lo convirtiera hacía poco más de un siglo y su dominio para con la sangre, le hacía sombra a la de su padre.

- En todo este tiempo, no ha encontrado compañera… Pero si le gusta… tontear con las humanas. Ya sabéis de la belleza y carisma de ese vampiro… - dijo con cierto tono de celos – y alguna que otra vez, parece ser que ha estado demasiado cerca de morder a alguna, no pudiéndose controlar debido a su olor.

- Pero él no es un rastreador… - susurró Marco – me refiero, para tener un olfato tan desarrollado.

- No, no lo es. Pero parece ser que tiene un olfato muy delicado para con las mujeres. No creo que sea un don ni nada por el estilo, más bien lo veo un problema. Por eso, él nunca ha ejercido la medicina. El olor característico de las mujeres lo atrae sobre manera… Aunque no con todas, por supuesto. Si no con las que huelen más dulce… - su tono ahora, tenía un alto grado de sorna.

- Dulce? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí, parece ser, que se debe a su alimentación, aparte de ser algo genético; supongo.

- Bueno, hay personas que toleran de una forma asombrosa el azúcar… no teniendo problemas diabéticos… y un alto contenido en azúcar en la sangre, suele llamarnos a todos. – dije de forma explicativa. – Ese olor dulzón, es lo que realmente nos atrae de la sangre.

- Sí… pero el problema, es que él, tiene el olfato más sensible a ese tipo de sangre… Una sangre azucarada, lo vuelve loco – al final, Cayo, acabo carcajeándose.

- Así que… vamos a poner a los Cullen en un aprieto? Eso suena aun más interesante. – dije frotándome las manos.

Este hecho, cambiaba la situación… y de qué manera! Los perfectos Cullen, en un aprieto? Sería interesantísimo de ver como acababa la historia.

Si Edward, terminaba con la vida de la niña, sería toda una pérdida, de eso no cabía duda, pero no dejaba de ser totalmente interesante.

Aunque nuestra relación con los Cullen, o en este caso la mía personal, fuera siempre excelente y que le tenía un apego a Carlisle, mi envidia por su "familia", hacía salir mi lado menos humanitario, si es que tenía alguno a estas alturas.

Mi anhelo por lo que él poseía, pesaba más que cualquier síntoma de cariño o amistad por él.

Carlisle había conseguido formar una auténtica familia. Unidos simplemente por su cariño mutuo. Defendiéndose y amándose entre sus miembros, como si fueran una auténtica familia de sangre… Aunque en ponzoña sí que lo eran… Menos Alice y Jasper… Pero no había ningún tipo de distinción. Su relación, desinteresada, amorosa, envuelta en la confianza plena, era motivo de comentarios de alabanza por muchos de los de nuestra raza… Incluidos nosotros mismos. Que necesitábamos de Chelsea, para que manipulara el apego entre nosotros y así, ninguno de nuestros miembros, tuviera la opción de abandonarnos una vez dentro de nuestro clan.

El tiempo fue pasando; al principio, incluso para mí, un vampiro de tres mil años, la espera se estaba haciendo insoportable… pero poco a poco, fui sobre llevándola.

Seguimos controlando a los humanos escogidos para nuestra tarea de repoblación vampírica durante más de cuatro años… y todo para poder esperar por Isabella y un par de adolescentes más. Ya que cuando Caroline los encontró, aun eran excesivamente jóvenes.

Después de ese tiempo, decidimos mandar las invitaciones a los aquelarres para que vinieran a Volterra. Esto era un asunto delicado y por tanto, debía ser tratado en persona, no mediante carta.

Hicimos una bienvenida, con un cóctel a base de sangre, tanto humana como animal. Con vampiros alimentados, era mucho más fácil hablar… o llegado el caso, negociar.

Una vez interactuado con todos los clanes, como buenos anfitriones, mis hermanos y yo, más bien yo, comenzamos la presentación.

- Bueno… de antemano, deciros que os agradecemos enormemente que hayáis venido todos. Aunque ya os lo comenté en la carta, quisiera repetiros, que no debéis estar tensos… No pasa absolutamente nada. Simplemente quería veros, hablar un poco con vosotros… saber algo de vuestras vidas… Por eso os pedía, a los que tenéis trabajos y responsabilidades humanas, que os tomarais unas vacaciones, para poder estar aquí unos días. – les dije sonriente y tranquilo. Sentimiento que quería transmitir de forma principal.

Notaba como ante mis palabras, la asamblea que tenía enfrente de mí, iba relajándose.

Después de tantearlos durante un tiempo, mostrándome de lo más agradecido por su visita y teniéndolos relajados y cómodos, empecé a exponerles mi plan.

- Cómo ya sabéis, la tasa entre los vampiros, está bajando peligrosamente. En estos momentos, no llegamos a trescientos repartidos por todo el mundo. – todos se empezaron a revolver – Tranquilos… vuelvo a repetiros que no pasa nada… Esta reunión no es para castigar a nadie. Cuando os convertís, no estáis obligados a transformar a nadie, ya lo sabéis. Pero, no os preocupa cómo nuestro número va disminuyendo? A este paso, acabaremos por desaparecer! – mostré mi sincera preocupación, intentando que mis palabras fuesen causando efecto.

- Todos los que estáis aquí, os habéis agrupado en aquelarres, de mayor o menor número. Estáis protegidos por vuestros compañeros, o parejas… Pero siempre cabe la posibilidad que algún nómada os encuentre, que por alguna causa os veáis envueltos en una reyerta… acabando así con vuestra existencia y por lo tanto, menguando aún más el número de nuestra especie. – intervino Cayo clavando más la daga en el corazón. – Las guerras en el sur, vuelven a resurgir poco a poco. Como veis, nadie de esa zona, está invitado a nuestra recepción, ya que no estamos en buenas relaciones con ellos.

- A parte, de estar viviéndose peligrosos… - puntualizó Marco. Yo asentí teatralmente compungido.

- Entonces… qué es lo que queréis? Nuestro apoyo para acabar con los vampiros sureños? – intervino Amun, del aquelarre egipcio; famoso por su poca paciencia.

- No… no es eso, por Dios… jamás os pediríamos que hicierais el trabajo de nuestra guardia – dije sorprendido. – Simplemente os queríamos informar cómo va nuestra tasa de población, eso es todo.

- Algo más habrá… si no, no nos hubierais traído aquí hoy. – Esta vez fue Vladimir, del aquelarre Rumano. Muy conocido por su genio y lo poco gustoso de acatar nuestras órdenes. – Desembucha Aro… te conocemos y sabemos que tramas algo. – dijo en tono osco, clavándome la mirada desafiante.

- Tranquilo amigo rumano… vuelvo a decir, que era algo informativo. El tema principal de esta reunión, es el hecho, de la forma de vida que lleváis algunos… tediosa, aburrida hasta lo inimaginable… - las miradas, anteriormente hostiles, se convirtieron en ceños fruncidos ante la sorpresa. – Quitando los que llevan vidas más humanizadas, ejerciendo profesiones entre los humanos, estudiando… interactuando con ellos... Y aun así, vuestras vidas, rectifico… nuestras vidas, carecen de emociones, de vivencias… Entre todos, habéis conseguido mantener vuestra identidad tan en secreto, y hacer unas vidas tan seguras, que creo que nos falta un poco de emoción a todos.

Las miradas de mi público, demostraron la veracidad de mis palabras. Todos asentían con movimientos de cabeza, y otros murmuraban entre ellos.

Ya los tenía donde quería. Aunque la ayuda de Chelsea, me estaba viniendo de perlas.

- Lo que os quería proponer… es un juego. – dije alzando ligeramente la voz, entusiasmado.

- Un juegooo? – exclamaron varias voces al unísono.

- Sí, así es. El juego consiste en esto… Hemos seleccionado varios humanos/as en todo el mundo, uno para cada aquelarre. Se os entregará y tenéis que convivir con él/ella durante un año entero, manteniéndolo con vida durante ese período de tiempo y que él/ella, se adapte a vosotros. Que os coja cariño, que se abra… que os quiera… incluso, en el caso de aquelarres donde haya un soltero, que se enamore. Después de ese tiempo, el humano tendrá dos opciones… o convertirse o morir. – Varios – ¡oh! – se oyeron por todo el salón.

- Quéee? Esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida… - intervino el patriarca de los Sheppard. – Por Dios Santo… cómo vamos a hacer tal atrocidad? Sabes perfectamente que tanto mi familia, como varias otras, respetamos la vida humana. No podemos hacer tal cosa. – por un momento, pensé que se echaría a llorar… era increíble. Tanta admiración y preocupación por la simple vida de un humano.

- Sí, lo sé… y sabéis que jamás he objetado nada al respecto de vuestra alimentación, de vuestras costumbres… de nada. Siempre os habéis comportado correcta y ordenadamente y es algo de admiración… pero el juego ya está en marcha. Los humanos, ya están seleccionados; 56, entre hombres y mujeres. – vi sus intenciones de volver a intervenir, pero lo acallé con un movimiento de mí mano – Está bien, John… nadie te está obligando a nada. Si no quieres entrar en el juego, esa es tu decisión y la de tu familia… - él se relajó, murmurando entre los suyos su negación a entrar al juego – pero entonces tu humano/a, morirá directamente. – todo el mundo se quedó petrificado.

- Cómo? Entonces nos estás obligando… - dijo el cabeza de familia de los Bennet. – Rechazamos a entrar en el juego, por salvarle la vida a ese humano/a, pero su destino ya está claramente escrito… muerte, sí o sí. – concluyó tajante.

- Si juegas… tu humano/a, tendrá la opción de convertirse. Si, una vez finalizado el juego, no quieres cargar con tu humano, puedes traerlo aquí, una vez que lo conviertas… Lo aceptaremos gustosos en nuestras filas. – dije sonriendo.

Realmente, eso no estaría nada mal. Todos los humanos seleccionados, serían poseedores de dones y agrandar el número de nuestra guardia no nos vendría mal, ya que hacía tiempo que no se ampliaba.

- Y esos humanos seleccionados, ya saben de su destino? – esa voz… la distinguiría aunque pasara un milenio… y era la que estaba esperando oír intervenir.

- Carlisle, viejo amigo! – Él sonrió ante mis amigables palabras – contestando a tu pregunta… no. Aun no lo saben. Hemos tenido que demorarlo a causa de la temprana edad de tres jovencitas… una en concreto. – debía intentar no pensar, ya que su hijo Edward, estaría escuchando todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos. Pero el bloqueo que le estaba haciendo Janish, era efectivo… aunque no al 100%.

- La nuestra… verdad? – por mucho que lo evité, él estaba aún más atento de lo que suponía, y su don, era más poderoso que el de mí Janish.

- No quería dar detalles… pero quien puede escapar del magnífico don de Edward, verdad? – él no me sonrió ni lo más mínimo, sino que se limitó a clavarme su dorada mirada con severidad. – Sí, Edward… esa humana es la vuestra. Ahora mismo, tiene 17 años… estamos esperando a que llegué a los 19… cosas de Marco. – dije inclinándome de hombros.

- Todos, tienen edades comprendidas entre los 19 y los 25 años. Siendo la más joven, esa chica en concreto. – intervino Marco acercándose hasta mi posición – Y ha sido idea mía, lo de esperar un poco más por esa chica, ya que a los 17, los jóvenes de hoy en día… son eso… demasiado jóvenes y alocados. Prefería que tuviera un par de años más, para que su carácter se formara y se centrara un poco más.

- Toda la trama del juego, estará lista dentro de dos años. Justamente ahora… en el mes de junio de 2009. Os dejaremos unos días para que decidáis que hacer. Nadie saldrá castigado, ni advertido… ni nada de nada. El juego es libre… simplemente, quería hacer algo divertido para animar un poco nuestras monótonas y tediosas existencias… - expuse con aire inocente.

- Ya… pero el que no juegue… su humano… muere! – Otro de las "familias" extremadamente civilizadas y humanizadas; los Hamilton.

- Bueno… las reglas del juego… Realmente no hay ninguna… podríamos decir que esa, es la única. Por lo demás, podréis hacer con vuestro humano lo que queráis.

- Aro… no les has hablado del premio. – dijo muy sutilmente Cayo.

- Por supuesto! El premio…! Qué clase de juego sería, si no hubiera un premio para el mejor… bueno, en este caso, los tres mejores. – dije sonriendo.

- Premio? Tres premios? – preguntó uno del aquelarre francés.

- Los vampiros antiguos… los extremadamente antiguos, adquieren ciertos dones, por así llamarlos, que pueden otorgar a los de su especie… solo una vez en toda la existencia y con un tiempo de validez limitado. Nosotros, somos los más antiguos seguidos de cerca por los rumanos, que tienen algo más de dos mil, verdad?

- Tenemos 2200 años, más o menos… - contesto Stefan.

- Bien… por lo que sabemos, vosotros, también podéis otorgar ese don… Y no… no vamos a decir de qué se trata. Solo que es algo mágico… es la vida en esencia pura y solo puede ser recibido por una mujer. – la atención perdida de mí público volvió a mí de forma espectacular. – Ya os he dicho demasiado… El premio se concederá a las familias que consigan más méritos con sus humanos. Y las puntuaciones irán en este orden…: El que se enamore de uno de los nuestros, pero de verdad, con el corazón, no por estar deslumbrado por nuestra belleza, el que mejor se haya integrado al clan, conviviendo e interactuando con vosotros con total confianza, y el que quiera convertirse porque realmente lo desea. El humano que pasado el año, tenga estos tres sentimientos… ganará… Y yo os diré en que consiste el premio; luego entre las mujeres de la familia, tendrá que ser elegida una para que se le otorgue el don…

- La verdad, que a mí, me parece fascinante este juego… Estaremos entretenidos durante un año… - intervino uno de los Mc Callanh; un aquelarre bastante civilizado. – Es verdad que llevamos vidas aburridas y monótonas, y tener a un humano conviviendo entre nosotros, con la autorización de los jefes, es algo emocionante y excitante. No me digáis que no? – varias cabezas asintieron.

Después de algunas aclaraciones más. La gente empezó a desalojar la sala. Se habían preparado habitaciones para todos y cada uno de los invitados, dejándoles explorar el castillo sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Una vez que mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos solos, comentamos un poco por alto el cómo había ido la exposición. Concordando los tres en que no había ido mal del todo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar las decisiones de los aquelarres.

_Espero que el 1º capitulo os guste , este capitulo va dedicado a las primeras lectoras de esta historia Bea y sisi, Gracias por leer y por tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviewss ,Gracias_

_No hace falta que escribáis mucho con un ''te leo '' estoy mas que contenta._

_¿ Reviewss?_


	3. Los CULLEN

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Los Cullen.

_Cómo describirlos?_

Cómo una familia unida, feliz, bendecida con el amor, el dinero y la buena fortuna. Con un carisma, unos modales, un atractivo y un saber estar excepcionales… siempre!

Pero con una única pega…: Eran una familia de vampiros.

Pero no una familia de vampiros normales… eran vampiros vegetarianos; con un respeto por los humanos fuera de lo comprensible para los de su raza.

Se componía de siete miembros:

El más antiguo, era Carlisle, su fundador… el patriarca. Un ser excepcional donde los haya. Atento, cariñoso, cuidadoso, educado y encantador. Y con un dominio con la sangre humana excepcional… llegando a ejercer la profesión para la que había nacido: médico.

El siguiente, Edward… carismático, seductor, solitario, educado y con un carácter demoledor. Poseedor de una de las bellezas más exquisitas de los de su raza, aparte de ser uno de los vampiros más rápidos y tener un don muy envidiado: leer el pensamiento a distancia. Con un autodominio con la sangre digna de admiración... pero con una pega... la sangre femenina. En concreto la adulzada; pudiendo llegar a sacar el monstruo que llevaba dentro y tanto ahínco tenía en esconder. Ama y protege a su familia ante todo, siendo su debilidad, su pequeñaja o duendecillo, Alice.

Esme… la dulce esposa de Carlisle. Maternal, sensible, comprensiva y cariñosa; atenta a cualquier necesidad de su familia. Intentó suicidarse cuando su bebé recién nacido murió de muerte súbita. Después de los años, superó perfectamente su necesidad de maternidad, compensándola con sus hijos adoptivos.

Rosalie, fuerte, tenaz, fría y excesivamente protectora con la seguridad de los suyos; aunque a su vez, tierna y cariñosa. Fue convertida por Carlisle cuando la encontró moribunda después de haber sido violada por su prometido, creyendo que se convertiría en la pareja de Edward… los cuales, no se soportaban. Cuando ella encontró a Emmet, las tiranteces entre ella y Edward, pasaron. Su mayor ilusión era haber sido madre; obsesión y fijación, que no consiguió superar aun con el paso de las décadas.

Emmet, esposo de Rose. Divertido, despreocupado, ansioso y dispuesto ante cualquier reto, pero también cariñoso y comprensivo con todos… sobre todo con su Rose, y un apoyo con el que contar siempre. Ella lo encontró muriendo por el ataque de un oso y supo, por la llamada de la sangre, que él, sería su pareja… como así fue. Es poseedor de una de las mayores fuerzas de los de su raza.

Alice… Alocada, divertida, cariñosa, amistosa y entrañable; con un genio y un carácter demoledor. Siempre trae a la toda la familia de cabeza. Tiene el grandioso don de la precognición. Puede ver el futuro de la gente que la rodea, o que haya tenido algún contacto con ella; aunque sus visiones no suelen fallar, hay una posibilidad, ya que si se cambia de decisión, la visión también cambia. Despertó sola y convertida en medio de un bosque. Su primera visión, fue ver a Jasper, su pareja y la segunda, a los Cullen. Su relación con Edward es más intensa e íntima que con el resto de la familia, ya que tienen una complicidad envidiable.

Jasper… es el segundo más antiguo, ya que Carlisle tiene 360 años y él acaba de cumplir los trescientos. Tiene el poder la empatía, el absorber los sentimientos de los demás pero añadiéndole que pude modificar los estados de ánimo. Gran negociador y estratega gracias a eso. Su temperamento siempre fue frio y distante… suavizándose considerablemente en las últimas décadas. Ya que la seguridad y el cariño que los Cullen siempre le brindaron, lo hicieron desprenderse de su coraza. Es el que más problemas tiene con la sangre humana, ya que él, hasta hace unos cincuenta años, siempre vivió a base de sangre humana. Pero por su amor a Alice y a su familia, va superándolo poco a poco… Pudiendo hacer vida entre los humanos, solo que con más cuidado que el resto.

Acababan de mudarse a Alaska, no muy lejos del pueblo donde habían convivido con la familia Denali.

Habían vuelto a empezar, otra vez, en el instituto. Tenían pensado quedarse allí durante unos cuantos años, acabando el instituto y quedándose en la universidad de la ciudad. Les apetecía pasar unos años seguidos juntos, no teniendo que separarse para seguir la fachada de que los chicos iban a estudiar fuera.

Pasaron unos años desde que se habían mudado y todo les iba fenomenal. La gente del pueblo, cosa extraña, los había recibido bastante bien… Teniendo en cuenta, que los humanos, solían no acercarse a ellos debido al sexo sentido de estos, que les alertaba de forma inconsciente, que no debían acercarse a esa familia.

Esme estaba feliz, ya que las mujeres del pueblo, después de un tiempo, conversaban con ella y hacía una vida prácticamente normal…Normal como la de cualquier humana.

Carlisle estaba, por supuesto, en el hospital. Todo el mundo allí, estaba encantado con él. Ya que sabían que él era un reputado doctor de la gran ciudad, como decían por allí; y que él hubiera dejado su grandiosa vida de lujos, para ir a un pueblecito remoto como aquel, los hacía sentirse la gente más importante y afortunada de este planeta.

Los hermanos, habían tardado algo más en congeniar con los chicos. Pero al cabo de un semestre de escuela, habían hecho algo similar a una amistad con ellos.

Después de tantísimos años, parecía que habían conseguido parecerse más a los humanos. Eso los hacía inmensamente felices. Ya que para los Cullen, el conseguir ser aceptados entre la gente, significaba todo. No había cosa que más entristeciera o hiciera sufrir a un miembro de esa familia, que el sentirse apartado de la gente donde residían.

_**Marzo 2007**_

Todo iba fantástico, hasta que una mañana de un domingo, pocas semanas antes de acabar nuestro segundo año en la facultad de Alaska, Alice corrió hasta el salón donde estaba reunida toda la familia.

- Familia… tengo noticias… y no son demasiado buenas… - dijo ella con la expresión de su cara trastornada. – Pronto recibiremos noticias de Volterra.

- Buenas o malas?... – preguntó con sorna Jasper frunciendo la cara en un gesto de auténtico asco.

Jasper ya sabía como los Vulturis se las gastaban… Él había tenido sus más y sus menos con ellos, debido a las batallas del sur. Hasta que él, asqueado de tanta guerra, de tanta masacre, había abandonado a la vampira que lo convirtió, y se dedicó a deambular solo, sin rumbo fijo; hasta que Alice lo vio en su visión y fue directa a "rescatarlo", como ella solía decir.

Por eso, Jasper no quería saber nada de los de Italia. Sabía que cuando llamaban, las noticias que daban, no solían ser del agrado del resto de la raza vampírica. Y mucho menos para él y su familia, que intentaban llevar una vida discreta y lo más humana posible.

- Creo que buenas… - respondió ella arrugando la nariz. – Nos invitaran a ir a Volterra… parece que Aro se aburre y quiere visitas… Aunque… hay algo más, solo que él, muy prudentemente, lo tiene escondido en su mente. – dijo ella chistando la lengua fastidiada.

- Vaya… vaya… así que mi "buen" amigo Aro, se aburre…? – las palabras de Carlisle estaban cargadas de ironía y mal fondo… raro para él; pero él mejor que el resto de su familia, sabía cómo Aro se las gastaba.

Había convivido con ellos durante varias décadas, hasta que cansado de sus malas tretas, acciones interesadas a su favor y masacres, los había abandonado.

Aro y él, siempre mantuvieron una… "amistad", pero todos y no solo los Cullen, sabían que el Vulturi, envidiaba enormemente a Carlisle y todo lo que había conseguido… Una familia. Una familia de vampiros que vivía en armonía rodeada de amor y cariño, sin malas artes de coacción para obligarlos a permanecer unidos.

- Querido… Estás preocupado? – la dulce voz de Esme, rompió el silencio que se había originado en el salón – No hemos hecho nada malo para tener que preocuparnos… no? No está prohibido que nos relacionemos con los humanos… - la que estaba preocupada, realmente, era ella.

- No cariño. No te preocupes… No hemos hecho nada… y ya has oído a Alice. Simplemente se aburre y como nadie va a verlos por voluntad propia, tendrá que inventarse un motivo para su llamamiento.

Con aquellas palabras, todos se quedaron más tranquilos. Edward había estado hurgando en los pensamientos de su padre, pero no había nada escondido. Él estaba pensando lo que decía.

Al cabo de unos días, la tan "esperada" invitación llegó. Convocándolos a una reunión amistosa en el castillo de Volterra a pasar unos días.

Venía con tiempo más que suficiente, para que los vampiros que hicieran vidas humanas, pudieran ausentarse de esas obligaciones sin problemas. Gran consideración por parte de Aro.

Aquello, los dejó aun más confusos… Aro teniendo consideración con alguien que no fuera él mismo? Increíble!

A los tres meses de la notificación, los Cullen estaban llegando a Volterra. Un coche oficial del castillo los esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarlos directamente allí.

- Qué es lo que querrá, para tener tantas atenciones? Y no es solo con nosotros… Los Denali también estaban invitados… y me da, que no seremos los únicos.

- Cuando vinieron a casa a decirnos lo de la invitación, casi muero, otra vez, de sentir el entusiasmo de Tania en saber que ibais a hacer este viaje juntos. – rió Jasper, dándole codazos a Emmet.

- Si, Edward… no sé porque te andas con tantos remilgos… Échale un buen polvo a Tania, déjala satisfecha y listo… Seguramente solo quiera eso. Además, así no corres riesgos… no como con tus "amiguitas" humanas… Cualquier día le pegaras un bocado a alguna… y lo peor no es que la mates…

- Sí, lo realmente malo es que la transformes y luego no seas capaz de quitártela de encima, jajaja! – siguió la broma Rose.

- Lo que os pasa, es que como estáis atados, tenéis envidia de mi grandísima vida de soltero… pudiendo hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera… - sonrió Edward, con tu arrebatadora sonrisa torcida.

- Edward, hijo… cuando nos darás la alegría de que has conocido a tu pareja? Al amor de tu vida… No me gusta verte solo… - Esme acarició la cara de su hijo con ternura infinita.

- Mamá… pero quien dice que Edward esté solo? O por lo menos, en la cama… jajaja… - rió estrepitosamente Emmet, seguido de Rose y Jasper.

- Emmet, Jasper… hijos, por favor… Tener un poco de respeto al hablar de eso delante de vuestra madre. Parecéis una manada de lobos. – reprendió Carlisle poniendo un poco de orden.

Edward se acercó a su madre, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, le susurró:

- Tranquila mamá… Estoy bien así, en serio. Libre, sin ataduras. Si algún día encuentro a esa mujer, te lo diré. Aunque pienso, que no hay nadie hecho para mí. Tengo un carácter demasiado especial. – Edward sonrió forzadamente, mientras Esme volvía a acariciarle la cara.

Aunque Edward no mentía diciendo que estaba bien solo… Soltero, en el fondo de su corazón inerte, muchas veces echaba en falta la compañía, la complicidad y el amor que solo una pareja verdadera puede darte en determinadas ocasiones.

Veía a sus hermanos y a sus padres, tan felices siendo dos… que a veces no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia sana por ellos. Entristeciéndose en el acto, pensando que todavía no había nacido nadie hecho para él.

Lo que no sabía, era que esa mujer, si que había nacido ya; aunque aun, era algo joven para él… Solo debía tener un poquito de paciencia.

Como Edward había supuesto, no eran los únicos invitados a la reunión en Volterra. Allí, se encontraban cientos de vampiros. A muchos de ellos, sobre todo, los aquelarres más civilizados, los conocían de sobra. Los Butler, los Hamilton, los Sheppard…

Los reunieron a todos en el gran salón del Trono y Aro les dio la bienvenida.

Aunque Edward se forzaba por leer las intenciones de Aro, este se había protegido bien. Algún vampiro de su guardia, debía de tener algún tipo de don, que lo protegía de ese tipo de invasión.

Cuando Aro les contó lo del "juego", los Cullen se quedaron estupefactos. Que Aro se aburriera, era una cosa, pero que intentara meterse en la tranquila y feliz vida que habían conseguido llevar en Alaska, era otra. Y qué decir, de su propio juego a ser Dios, decidiendo sobre la vida de esas 56 personas.

Todos se miraban perplejos, sin atreverse a decir nada.

Una vez acabada la reunión, ya de noche, salieron a recorrer Volterra y a buscar algún sitio tranquilo para poder hablar con calma.

- Aquí estaremos tranquilos – dijo Edward una vez escuchado todos los pensamientos a su alrededor.

- Bueno… qué os parece lo que Aro ha propuesto? – preguntó Carlisle serio.

- Me parece algo ridículo – espetó Rose. – ella era la que peor llevaba la intromisión de extraños en su vida y en la de su familia.

Tenía tantas ansias de aparentar ser una humana más, que el que alguien supusiera o supiera, en este caso, que ella no era mortal, la hacía enfurecer.

- Bueno… eso nos lo parece a todos, Rose.- le contestó Carlisle, condescendiente – me refiero a… - a él se le hacía difícil preguntarlo.

- A qué vamos a decidir, verdad? – Edward lo conocía mejor que nadie. Su compenetración era excepcional. Carlisle se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

- No tenemos elección que aceptar… No vamos a dejar que una muchacha muera por nosotros hacernos los desentendidos. – intervino Esme.

- No es solo por eso… No tenemos elección. Punto. – Contestó Jasper – Aunque según Aro, es algo a elección, el que desista de su juego, recibirá las consecuencias. Eso fijo. Y más aun si somos nosotros los que nos negamos. Somos el aquelarre más grande después de los Vulturi… y el resto de los clanes, se guiarán por nuestra decisión. Si nosotros pasamos de entrar al juego, muchos desistirán también y a Aro, no le hará ninguna gracia que nos sigan más a nosotros que a él. – Jasper estaba nervioso y tenso, ya que sabía más que de sobra, que tenía muchísima razón.

- Bueno… pues está decidido… Entramos al juego. – concluyó Carlisle tajante. Todos asintieron.

Después de unos días de turismo por Volterra y alrededores. Llegó la hora de dar a conocer la decisión. Aunque los Cullen, lo tuvieron claro desde el principio.

No iban a hacer enfadar a Aro de esa manera… y por supuesto, no iban a dejar morir sin más a esa pobre niña.

Debían reconocer, que cada uno a su manera, les llamaba la atención y les hacía en cierta manera gracia que una humana, fuera convivir con ellos durante un año.

Edward y Alice se dieron una de sus habituales escapaditas, aprovechando para hablar sobre el tema de forma privada.

- Qué opinas? – le preguntó Alice directamente a su hermano; el cual, ya había oído la pregunta en su mente desde que habían salido del castillo.

- Pues no sé… creo que será interesante… Sobre todo, sabiendo ella de antemano lo que somos. Veremos a ver cómo se lo toma. – Rodó los ojos de forma cansina – es muy joven… con solo 19 años… todavía será una chiquilla.

- Espero que no sea la típica que se pase el día gritando espantada de nosotros, - rió con sorna Alice – pero yo me refería… a bueno… a tú ligero problema con la sangre femenina. – Alice habló con cuidado.

Ese era un tema delicado y escabroso para Edward. No le gustaba nada hablarlo, aunque con ella sí lo hacía, debía entrarle con suavidad. A Edward le hacía sentir inferior… débil. Ya que ese era el problema… que ese olor dulce, tentador… era su debilidad.

- Ya sé que te referías a eso… Aunque has intentando ocultármelo, te lo he oído gritar desde que salimos del castillo, jaja – Edward se lo tomó con buen humor. Era prácticamente imposible que él se enfadara con su duendecilla. – Pues he de reconocer que lo he pensado. Una chica joven, vital, sana… porque supongo que los Vulturi habrán elegido lo mejor de cada casa – sonrió con sarcasmo – Solo espero que no se dé la casualidad de que esa chiquilla tenga la sangre demasiado dulce. Ya sabes que no me pasa con todas las mujeres, solo con quien come demasiadas chucherías… jaja! – Edward hizo un chiste de su problema para quitarle hierro. Sabía que Alice esta psicoanalizándolo.

- Edwarddd…! – lo reprendió ella. – Debes tomártelo en serio.

- Tanto te interesa el premio? – le dijo él fingiendo estar sorprendido.

- Oh… vamos!… Sabes que no es eso – él asintió poniéndose serio – Lo que me preocupa es que se dé la circunstancia de que su sangre te atraiga y que tú estés en tensión todo el tiempo. No quiero que te vayas a ir por eso… pero tampoco te quiero ver sufrir… o que acabes matando a esa pobre chica… Aunque bueno… su suerte no es muy buena. O acaba muerta, o convertida… No hay más opciones… - Alice se calló de pronto, y comenzó a sonreír de forma traviesa. – Te imaginas que encontraras en ella a tu pareja…? Al amor de tu vida? – Alice abrió los ojos igual que platos mirando emocionada para su hermano, el cual meneaba la cabeza a ambos lados sonriendo.

- Aiii Alice… eres tan soñadora… tan romántica… - suspiro de forma teatral – Sabes que no voy buscando el amor… Después de un siglo… después de tantos sitios diferentes, de tanta gente… y de no haberla encontrado, mis expectativas han caído en picado. Estoy bien solo, disfrutando de mí soltería, lo sabes. – Le dijo mirándola con dulzura – aunque también es verdad que a veces siento envidia de vosotros… El tener esa compañera fiel y leal a tu lado… Pero bueno, aunque no pierdo del todo la esperanza de que algún día aparezca, tampoco me voy a hundir en la desesperación.

- No quiero que vuelvas a pasarlo mal, Edward… Te quiero demasiado… - le respondió Alice acariciándolo con dulzura. – Cuando pasó lo de aquella chica… y tú estuviste tan mal… yo…

- Tranquila peque… Sé que lo de Carlota fue un golpe duro… y yo no supe afrontarlo como un hombre, haciéndooslo pasar mal a todos… pero eso no volverá a suceder. Vosotros, mi familia, sois lo más importante para mí; lo sabes… verdad? – le preguntó clavando su preciosa e hipnótica mirada en los ojos de su hermana; la cual le sonreía de vuelta a su gesto.

Hacía unos cuarenta años, Edward había encontrado a una linda muchacha… Morena, de pelo largo y ondulado, con una palidez exquisita y unos ojos azules penetrantes. La atracción fue un chica dulce y vergonzosa, pero con unas miras de modernidad muy avanzadas.

No era la típica niñita modosita. Para los tiempos que corrían por aquel entonces, ella era bastante moderna… sin llegar a ser una hippy.

Edward se había enamorado de ella profundamente, y la chica, parecía que le correspondía. Habló con su familia sobre el tema de transformarla y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Estaban sumamente dichosos por él. Porque al fin hubiera encontrado el amor verdadero.

Edward empezó a dejarle ver a Carlota algunas cosas, para que ella fuera sacando alguna conclusión. Hasta que llegó el día en que le confesó lo que él era.

Ella se quedó estática, inmóvil como si se hubiera transformado en piedra. Una vez que reaccionó, Edward tuvo que demostrarle con hechos lo que realmente era él.

Después de la comprobación, ella montó en cólera. Llegando al punto de asquearlo; de alejarlo de su vida, diciéndole que era un monstruo. Todo lo vivido juntos, no era más que fachada. Lo que él supuso como amor, simplemente era el deslumbramiento que él solía ejercer con el género femenino.

Edward por aquel entonces lo había pasado francamente mal. No conseguía olvidar a aquella chica, haciéndolo consumirse. Se había vuelto en cuestión de días en un huraño, haciendo daño a su familia. Cuando al fin empezó a reaccionar, se fue de allí, no solo dejando a un lado a aquella chica, sino a su familia. Ellos, al poco tiempo, se mudaron para que Edward, ya más calmado, volviera con ellos.

En aquel tiempo, él se prometió a sí mismo que eso no volvería a pasarle jamás. No dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerle daño de aquella forma.

Tiempo después, hablándolo con Carlisle, y después de haber tonteado con varias humanas, adquiriendo otro tipo de experiencia, llegaron a la conclusión de que Carlota, no podía haber sido el amor de su vida, ya que la sangre de ella no lo atraía de forma tremendamente especial… Sino como la de cualquier otra chiquilla con la sangre algo más dulce de lo normal.

Al día siguiente, la familia Cullen se reunía con los Vulturi en el despacho de estos para darles su decisión respecto al juego.

- Hemos decidido jugar. Aceptaremos a esa chica humana. – habló Carlisle como cabeza de familia.

- Ohhh….! Maravilloso! –Exclamó Aro – Estaba seguro que vosotros no fallaríais.

- Supongo que nos avisarás cuando debemos venir a por ella… - Carlisle no sabía exactamente como afrontar esa conversación. Era igual que cuando te compras un gato y hablas con los dueños de los papás gato, del supuesto cachorro.

- Por supuesto… pero contad con que va a ser dentro de dos años. Exactamente en junio de 2009, si no hay ningún contratiempo. Aunque a vuestra humana, la tenemos protegida de forma constante. – su sonrisa transmitía maldad, frialdad y ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía aquella pobre niña.

Sin más demoras, se despidieron de los tres hermanos y a paso ligero, se fueron a su casa en Alaska. Una vez en el avión, tranquilos de que no eran escuchados, volvieron a hablar del tema.

- Bueno… habrá que pensar en mudarse – comentó Carlisle con suavidad, esperando la reacción de Rose.

- Cómo que mudarnos? Con lo bien que estamos en Alaska? Habíamos acordado pasar allí por lo menos cuatro años más. – contestó ella frunciendo el ceño, tremendamente molesta.

- Rose, amor… no podemos llevar a la humana a Alaska… moriría de frío. Solo los nativos de allí, o nosotros, podemos aguantar ese tipo de frío. – le contestó Emmet también de forma suave.

- Oh, vamos! Aun no la conoces y ya sientes lástima de ella? Esto es increíble. – cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, arrugando aun más el gesto de su ceño.

- Rosalie… ponte en el lugar de esa pobre chica – le habló Esme con el tono duro, raro en ella – Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías tener más consideración con ella. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que es que te arrebaten tu vida de forma abusiva… o ya has olvidado por qué eres como eres? – Rose negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Su malestar había dejado paso a un sentimiento también poderoso, la pena.

- Mamá… tú siempre tan cariñosa y sensible… Debemos ver a esa chica como lo que es… Un juego. Cuidaremos que no le pase nada durante su estancia con nosotros y luego se la devolveremos a Aro y que él se encargue de ella… - dijo de manera frívola Jasper, haciendo a Esme mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero… cómo puedes ser tan frío? A esa niña le van a arrebatar todo su futuro por un capricho de un vampiro aburrido! Es algo terrible! – Nos miró a los ojos a cada uno de nosotros; despacio, analizándonos. – Todos pensáis igual que Jasper?

Edward se encogió de hombros, Emmet giró los ojos sin saber qué decir, Rose asintió de forma arrogante, Jasper meneo la cabeza con petulancia, Alice fruncía el gesto intentando ver algo y Carlisle le devolvió la mirada cargada de comprensión.

- Vaya… os habéis quedado mudos? Bueno, menos Jasper y Rosalie? – Esme estaba enfadada… muy enfadada. No solía ponerse así, pero cuando su genio salía a flote, mejor que no te pillara por medio.

- Vamos cariño, no te enfades… Los chicos, simplemente te han dicho lo que va a pasar… solo que de una manera un tanto tosca… - Carlisle miró hacía Jasper con advertencia – No podemos encariñarnos con ella. No sabemos cómo se va a tomar este cambio en su vida… A lo mejor no deja ni que nos acerquemos a ella…

- Bueno… pero a lo mejor es todo lo contrario… - intervino Alice poniéndose interesante, con una sonrisa de póker en su cara – y si ella nos acepta? Al principio, no querrá saber nada de nosotros, por supuesto… es lo más lógico y razonable, pero… y si después de un tiempo, ella se adapta? A lo mejor quiere transformarse y formar parte de la familia. – dijo sonriente.

- A eso quería llegar yo. – apoyó Esme – y si ella al final, no quiere volver a Volterra, ni para morir, ni para ser parte de su guardia? Teniendo solamente esas opciones, quedarse con nosotros, sería la más lógica. – A Esme, se le iba pasando poco a poco el enfado solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Bueno, pues llegados a ese punto, no tendría ningún inconveniente en convertirla y aceptarla como una hija más. – concluyó Carlisle también sonriendo. En el fondo, él también albergaba esa posibilidad.

Llegaron a Alaska, y algo más de un año después de su visita a Volterra, empezaron a buscar un sitio nuevo a dónde dirigirse con su humana.

La gente del pueblo se llevó un tremendo disgusto cuando, de pronto, la madre de Carlisle enfermó y toda la familia decidió marcharse para estar junto a la abuelita. La historia era genial!

Buscaron un sito donde hubiera el mínimo sol, por supuesto, pero que el clima fuera soportable para la chica. Después de estar un tiempo mirando sitios, encontraron un pueblito perfecto: Forks, en el estado de Washington.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward, habían estado allí un tiempo, hacía más o menos unos 90 años. Después de tanto tiempo, nadie los recordaría y podrían comenzar una vida allí.

En su estancia en aquel pueblecito, habían conseguido, gracias a su forma de ser tan humana, llegar a intimar con los licántropos que protegían esa zona.

Cuando los tres miembros más antiguos de la familia, habían estado allí, habían conseguido firmar un tratado; el cual, se fue suavizado, llegando a ser obviado, décadas más tarde.

Pasaban algunas épocas por allí, pasando totalmente desapercibidos, conviviendo en estricto secreto con los indios Quileuttes, a los cuales, les unían hoy por hoy, una verdadera y solida amistad.

Los humanos de la zona, no tenían ni idea de sus visitas, por su puesto. Por lo que comenzar una vida nueva allí, sería fácil.

Después de Semana Santa, ya estaban instalados en Forks. Reformaron la gran casa blanca que habían adquirido en su primera visita, no solo devolviéndole su esplendor, sino añadiéndole las comodidades propias de este siglo.

A la casa, que constaba originalmente con dos pisos de altura, le añadieron uno más, para que fuera único y exclusivo de la chica humana. Haciéndola sentir un poco mejor, teniendo su espacio privado, alejada del resto de la familia.

Le añadieron una piscina climatizada, con jacuzzi, sauna y gimnasio y una sala para bailar.

Arreglaron el jardín, invadido por maleza, ya que aunque por dentro la casa estaba en perfecto cuidado, por fuera, daba la sensación de abandonada. Así los humanos, no se daban ni cuenta de sus visitas. Arreglaron el puentecito del rio que cruzaba por su terreno y daba al bosque, el cual también limpiaron.

Pusieron una cocina office impresionante, con todos los cacharros y electrodomésticos de última generación.

El salón, el cual albergaba el magnífico piano de cola de Edward, estaba dotado del mayor confort y las últimas tecnologías… luces regulables en intensidad, lamparitas, tv de plasma, dvd, reproductor de sonido dolby sourraund… todo lo mejor. Aunque no solo lo disfrutaría la humana, claro.

Las habitaciones estaban decoradas y amuebladas con el mejor gusto y equipadas para el mayor de los conforts; haciendo hincapié en la de la chica.

Poco después de ya estar acomodados en su nueva residencia, Alice avisó de la próxima notificación de Aro, al igual que había pasado la vez anterior. Y de igual modo, unas semanas después, recibían la tan esperada y a la vez, temida carta… La hora de ir a recoger a su humana, había llegado.

_Me alegra que el 1º capitulo os haya gustado , Gracias a todas aquellas que se han demorado un parde minutos en dejar su Reviews, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y espero su opinión, Gracias_

¿REVIEWS?


	4. LA ENTREGA 1º PARTE

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

_**MINESOTA, 20 de junio de 2009**_

Bella despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se encontraba entumecida y atontada; igual que cuando te levantas el domingo con una resaca horrible.

Fue poco a poco enfocando la vista mientras su cerebro se situaba.

Entonces, se levantó de golpe quedando sentada sobre la cama donde hacía tan solo un segundo estaba acostada. Su mente había hecho la conexión, recordando lo que había pasado: alguien la había asaltado al lado de su coche, poniéndole un trapo con algún tipo de droga en la boca, durmiéndola.

Miró a su alrededor ahora con todos sus sentidos en alerta, y pudo comprobar que el sitio donde se encontraba no era algún lugar donde ella hubiera estado jamás.

Estaba en lo que parecía un dormitorio… Pero uno tétrico, húmedo y frío; con un olor a humedad que entraba por sus fosas nasales helándole hasta el tuétano. Las paredes eran de piedra y el mobiliario consistía en la cama donde estaba ahora sentada y una mesa auxiliar redonda con una silla. Todo austero y anticuado.

Se miró a sí misma, comprobando el no estar herida o algo peor… pero no. Estaba intacta. Su ropa era la misma de la noche que la habían raptado. Sus vaqueros ajustados azules, su camisa de rayas azules y negras y sus converse negras de punta blanca. Todo parecía estar en su sitio.

Se giró y entonces divisó un pequeño ventanuco; el cual estaba demasiado alto. Se levantó de la cama, trastabillando levemente, pero la adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle las venas, haciéndola obviar su mareo. En ese momento, se daba cuenta de sobra de que la habían secuestrado.

Cogió la mesa, y sacando toda su fuerza y coraje, la arrastró hacía esa pequeña ventana. Una vez la posicionó donde ella quería, se subió de forma ágil y se asomó a ella.

Sus expectativas de escape se vieron truncadas de inmediato al ver que estaba enrejada. Las vistas, tampoco eran alentadoras… un bosque. Profundo y siniestro. Aunque consiguiera salir… ¿Dónde iría? Su sentido de la orientación, no era malo, pero a través de un espeso y desconocido bosque… sus posibilidades de éxito eran mínimas. Contando que la noche, empezaba a sabía qué día ni qué hora eran… Pero el crepúsculo empezaba a hacer lentamente su aparición.

Fue hacía la puerta… no sabía muy bien para qué, ya que no iba a estar abierta… pero igualmente lo comprobó. Cerrada.

En ese momento, miles de preguntas la acecharon.

_¿Por qué la habían secuestrado? ¿Qué querían de ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Estaría mucho tiempo allí? ¿La matarían?_

La desesperación empezó a hacerse más que patente en su agitada y nerviosa cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo, apoyada sobre la gran puerta de madera maciza.

Entonces, sintió como alguien abría la puerta.

De un salto, se situó en el otro extremo de la habitación, notando como el corazón le martilleaba en la sien y el cuerpo entero empezaba a temblarle.

Una vez la puerta se hubo abierto del todo, un hombre, extremadamente grande con cara de asesino despiadado, hizo acto de presencia en aquella habitación.

- Puedo oír tu corazón bombear desde otro estado, ricura… cálmate, no voy a hacerte nada. – le sonrió el hombre; pero su gesto no hizo más que asustarla aun más. Su sonrisa era fría, despiadada y carente de sentimiento. – Te traigo comida. Llevas demasiadas horas sin alimentarte…

El hombre se acercó a ella, lo cual hizo a Bella retroceder, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama, quedando a menos de un metro de ese hombre espeluznante, que le ponía todos los pelos de punta.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa, la cual, con una sola mano, volvió a colocar en su sitio original, dejando a Bella pasmada. A ella le había costado el empleo de toda su fuerza el moverla, mientras que a él, con solo una mano, no parecía que le hubiese costado ni lo más mínimo.

- Sabes que en persona eres aun más atractiva y sugerente? Ummm… se me hace la boca agua solo de olerte… - le dijo en tono lascivo, provocándole una horrible nausea a Bella.

El tipo, se acercó a ella despacio, con esa sonrisa despiadada, pero ahora con un toque de superioridad.

Bella se apartó de él, siguiendo el camino de la cama, hasta conseguir apartarse de ella. Su corazón cada vez latía más y más deprisa, llegando incluso a marearla por su bombeo frenético. Su cara reflejaba un terror indescriptible.

La situación, y ese hombre… la hacían estar horriblemente aterrorizada.

- Come… enseguida vendrán a por ti… - el hombre, volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez lo hizo deprisa, demasiado deprisa, dejándola acorralada contra la pared. – Espero que volvamos a vernos… sería una pena que al final, te quedaras con ellos… Creo que serías una pareja perfecta para alguien que esta tan solo y necesitado como yo. – Le dijo pasando un dedo por su mejilla. Dedo que por cierto, estaba helado. – Estas pálida… creo que me pasé con la dosis de cloroformo, jaja!

Bella quitó la cara, girándola hacía el lado contrario con asco. Su sola presencia le revolvía el estómago, Así que no digamos su contacto… Pero… ¿Cloroformo? Ahora entendía ese estado de atontamiento.

El gigantón, rió ante su gesto, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola a su paso.

Después de un largo rato, el cual necesitó para serenarse… o por lo menos, algo parecido… Se acercó a la mesa para ver que le había traído.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a desistir en probar bocado, ya que no sabía si la comida y el zumo tendrían alguna droga… pero, su estómago decidió por ella, gruñendo sin piedad.

En la bandeja, había varias cosas a cual más apetecible… y extrañamente, el dulce predominaba. Sabría su raptor de su debilidad por los dulces?

Una ensalada estilo chef, palitos de pan crujiente, bocaditos de queso y membrillo, crema de cacahuete, bombones de varios tipos y el zumo… el cual, estaba azucarado.

Ante semejante menú, y su estómago gruñendo, no lo pensó más. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a devorar sin pararse a pensar si estaría envenenado, si sería su última comida o el por qué de haber tanto dulce en el menú.

_**MISMO DIA, OTRA HABITACIÓN (Unas horas antes…)**_

- Los Cullen ya están aquí, señor. – la siempre servicial Eilish, apareció en el despacho de aquella fría mansión alejada de cualquier atisbo de civilización.

- Perfecto! Hazlos pasar… y ten lista a la otra humana… - sonrió de forma siniestra Aro.

- Señor… no cree que será demasiado para la humana? Para Isabella – Advirtió la vampira – Podemos demostrarle lo que somos a la chica sin falta de llegar a esto. – le comentó con cierto tono de tristeza.

La vampira, después de haber estado observando la vida de esa chica… de Isabella, durante cinco años, le había cogido algo parecido a un apego… y los planes de Aro para demostrarle lo que ellos eran, le parecían demasiado… fuertes. El beberse la sangre de otra chica, acabando con su vida delante de ella solo conseguiría asustarla aun más, si cabe.

- Querida… Entiendo que te sientas ligada a Isabella… pero lo que quiero es exactamente lo que tu cara me dice que estás pensando. – le dijo Aro mostrando cara de póker. – Lo que quiero es que esté asustada… aterrorizada. Los Cullen, jamás le tocarán un pelo. Harán todo lo posible porque ella se sienta bien con ellos… y lo que pretendo, es dificultarles la tarea. – relataba Aro con la envidia y la maldad reflejada en su rostro. – Sé que ellos le demostrarán que son inofensivos… que no le harán daño… Pero el saber, que Isabella no se lo pondrá fácil, es una idea que me hace gozar tremendamente. – su sonrisa demoníaca volvió a asomarse, mostrando un ser sin piedad ni sentimientos… Cosa que era sobradamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, toda la familia Cullen al completo, hizo acto de presencia en el despacho donde Aro los esperaba, acompañado de Félix, Jane, Alec y Chelsea. Con los poderes de Jane, no le hacían falta más guardias, pero el enfrentarse a un aquelarre tan grande y unido como eran los Cullen, lo hicieron decantarse por llevar más refuerzos… Solo por si acaso.

- Mi queridos Cullen…! – exclamó Aro exagerando su entusiasmo – Siento que nos hayamos tenido que reunir aquí… pero por el bien del juego, debía tomar precauciones, alejando a vuestra humana de alguien que pudiera reconocerla… además, no sé vuestro próximo destino. – Aro se acercó a estrechar la mano de Carlisle, el cual se la ofreció sin dudar.

- Sí, por supuesto… Este sitio está bien… No nos queda excesivamente lejos de nuestro próximo destino. Nos iremos a Seattle… a un pueblecito. Para intentar pasar desapercibidos… por lo menos al principio, mientras la chica se aclimata a nosotros – le dijo con el rostro ensombrecido. Aro sabía el tremendo esfuerzo por parte de Carlisle de aceptar este juego.

- Bien… os pongo en antecedentes… - todos tomaron asiento, para relajar un poco el encuentro - Se llama Isabella Mary Swan. Hoy, cumple 19 años – ante la mención de la fecha de su cumpleaños, Edward pestañeó varias veces seguidas. Compartían la misma fecha de nacimiento. Alice lo miró sonriendo con discreción – Estudiaba técnico informático en Stanford, con unas calificaciones inmejorables. Es una chica extremadamente inteligente, ágil, perceptiva, callada, sumamente educada… hermosa hasta lo imposible y con un poder de seducción indescriptible. Su don, es un escudo protector. Mientras dormía, Jane y Alec, probaron con ella sus dones, sin tan siquiera inmutarla lo más mínimo… Ha sido algo fascinante! – exclamó con autentica adoración. – Parece que ninguno de nuestros poderes, o por lo menos los que invadan su mente, son efectivos contra ella… y bueno… creemos que tal vez, tenga otro don más. – dijo con soberbia. Todos los Cullen se quedaron desconcertados, ya que era muy raro encontrar a alguien que poseyera dos dones. – Creemos que pudiera ser empática… como tú, Jasper. – El nombrado se inclinó de hombros, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

- Bueno… y si tan valiosa es… por qué no te la quedas para ti de antemano? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Buena pregunta amigo mío. Pero aunque sería lo más fácil y beneficioso para mí, quiero que ella esté en el juego… y que sea para vosotros. – dijo rotundo; Carlisle lo miró de forma inquisitiva, haciendo a Aro casi hasta reír – Isabella posee un carácter… cómo definirlo? – se preguntó a sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la cara, acariciándose el mentón – Demoledor? – contestó alzando las cejas. –Será más que entretenido ver cómo reacciona a lo que va a suceder dentro de unos momentos… Es una persona escéptica… Tiene ideales firmes, una educación exquisita y su futuro muy bien planteado. Sabe más que de sobra, que llegara lejos con su carrera y quiere ser alguien importante… espero que lleguéis a verla en acción con esas maquinitas que tanto les gustan a los humanos… Es capaz de sacar de un ordenador toda la información que desee… Sería una magnífica hacker… aunque eso sea ilegal – sonrió con ironía Aro. – Estoy seguro, que aun con vuestra humanidad, os resultara harto difícil llegar a congeniar con ella. – por mucho que lo intentó, Aro no consiguió esconder del todo su sonrisa traicionera.

- Entonces, de eso se trata? De ponérnoslo difícil? – Intervino Jasper – Has elegido a la humana más complicada para nosotros… Eso no es jugar sucio? – le preguntó frunciendo los labios, mordiéndose la lengua.

- Bueno… vosotros, sois los que más os parecéis a los humanos… aunque haya otros clanes que se os asemejan mucho. No podía daros a un humano sencillo… sino, habríais ganado por goleada, no? Aunque todavía queda el tema del enamoramiento… - Aro dirigió su mirada cargada de picardía hacía Edward, el cual lo miró con desdén.

- No pensaras que voy a enamorarme de esa chiquilla, verdad? – le dijo él con tono de superioridad.

- No adelantes acontecimientos, Edward. Espera a olerla… Por qué crees que está aquí Chelsea? Para frenar a mí guardia… sobre todo a Félix… verdad? – Aro se giró al nombrado con una sonrisita picardiosa en la cara.

- Es una delicatesen… un manjar… Jamás había olido nada similar. – dijo él casi hasta relamiéndose.

Edward se tensó de inmediato ante tales palabras. Alice lo miró comprendiendo perfectamente su "miedo"… Una palabra llegó a los dos, de forma instantánea: _DULCE_.

- Tranquilo Félix… si al final Isabella no se queda con los Cullen… será toda tuya… humana o vampira… eso será a tu libre elección. – todos los Cullen se tensaron en el acto.

Incluso Edward, el cual sentía por esa humana, aun sin tan si quiera conocerla, una antipatía fuera de lo normal, se tensó de inmediato al escuchar el ofrecimiento de Aro. El pensar que Félix pudiera hacerle algo a esa chica le hacía revolver las tripas.

En ese momento comprendió, que a lo largo de ese año, debían conseguir que esa chiquilla no volviera a Volterra… o por lo menos no como humana.

- Ummm… solo de pensarlo… - Félix se giró hacía los Cullen – Os deseo la mayor de las suertes con Isabella… pero si al final no os la quedáis, me haréis un gran favor, jaja! Creo que sería una pareja perfecta para mí. Con esa apariencia tan frágil, tan débil… pero tras esa fachada, poseedora de un genio de mil demonios. –sonrió. – Cuando la cogí, y eso que me pase con el cloroformo – Carlisle abrió los ojos asustado – pataleó y braceó como un animal enjaulado. Si yo no fuera vampiro, me hubiera dado una buena tunda… jajaja – estalló en carcajadas, al igual que el resto de la guardia.

- Cómo que te has pasado con el cloroformo? – preguntó Carlisle angustiado. – Podría estar mal…

- Tranquilo Carlisle… ella está bien. Simplemente que ha permanecido dormida más horas de las previstas… - contestó Aro tranquilizándolo – Cuando baje, estará aun algo atontada… pero su genio hará que desate toda su adrenalina.

- Antes cuando fui a darle la comida, acababa de despertar y reaccionó ágil y con los sentidos en alerta… aunque un poco lenta si estaba. Pero en unas horas, todos los efectos del cloroformo desaparecerán. – añadió Félix.

- Toma… le hemos hecho una analítica de sangre y un reconocimiento médico. Conseguimos engañarla hace unos meses para un seguro estudiantil… - Aro le pasó el informe a Carlisle.

Edward se acercó hasta su padre para leer él también los informes. Agitándose en el acto tras leer sus niveles de glucosa en sangre… 290 mg/dl.

- Estos niveles de glucosa, son los de un enfermo de diabetes… - apuntó él de forma nerviosa – podría padecer nefropatía (lesión del riñón), lesiones en la retina… - murmuraba él preocupado. Tanto porque ella estuviera enferma… como de imaginarse como olería… _TENTADORA… extremadamente tentadora._

Ese hecho, no haría más que complicar las cosas.

Clavó su mirada ambarina en Aro, el cual, tenía su mente completamente bloqueada para él, pero mirándolo a la cara, no le hacía falta leerle nada… Sabía perfectamente que Aro, lo había hecho con toda la mala intención.

Aro estaba dolido porque Edward nunca quisiera haberse unido a sus filas como guardia; prefiriendo la tranquila vida "familiar" que le ofreció Carlisle. Eso era un castigo por su desprecio a su ofrecimiento hace ya tantas décadas.

- No. Ella no es diabética, ni sufre nefropatías ni nada similar. Ella es poseedora de un sistema de filtraje de riñón muy especial; el cual, acepta, filtra y distribuye el azúcar por su cuerpo sin problemas. Incluso el azúcar, en altas cantidades, es vital para ella; ya que su cuerpo necesita más azúcar que una persona normal. Os lo aviso, por si un día se desmaya, o se marea… o algo similar. – dijo Aro con cara petulante. - Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, ya que en casa tenéis dos médicos, no?

- Bien… lo tendremos en cuenta… - contestó Carlisle – veo que por lo demás, está sana como un roble…aunque claro, si con 19 años no lo está…

- Además es una chica muy sana… No bebe, no fuma, no toma drogas… y además practica baile de vez en cuando – intervino la vampira cuidadora de Bella. En su voz se notaba claramente su debilidad por esa chica. – y toca el piano como un ángel. – dijo sonriendo, recordando las tantas veces que la había escuchado tocar desde las sombras.

- Tú eres quien la has estado vigilando? – le preguntó Esme.

- Si… pero prefiero el término cuidar – sonrió ella a la dulce Esme – Es una chica muy especial… si llegáis a ganárosla… os conquistara el corazón a todos. Sin lugar a dudas. – volvió a sonreír con pesar. – El verla en su día a día, durante todos estos años… bueno… ahora se me va ha hacer raro despegarme de ella.

- Nadie te quita de que vengas a verla siempre que quieras… - ofreció Esme. Carlisle sonrió a su mujer, asintiendo hacía la vampira.

- Sería todo un placer el poder hablar con ella… en todos estos años, jamás hemos cruzado una palabra. No creo que ni si quiera se dé cuenta de mí… ya que si que nos hemos visto alguna vez, pero solo de pasada.

Siguieron conversando un rato más sobre Isabella. Eilish, la vampira cuidadora les contaba sobre su día a día. Lo buena que era con el piano, que me movía con una gran gracilidad y elegancia bailando… Sus estudios, sus amigas…

Alice miró hacía Edward en varias ocasiones, sonriendo con cierta picardía, mientras que él, le devolvía miradas envenenadas en respuesta de sus sonrisas y pensamientos.

Alice se estaba dando cuenta, a cada dato que descubrían de Isabella, que parecían hechos el uno para el otro: Mismas aficiones… el piano y el baile. Mismo carácter… dulce pero agresivo. Paciencia más bien escasa. Escogidos a la hora de acercarse a la gente. Y necesitados de su espacio vital para sus reflexiones y meditaciones diarias. Ellos eran… _**IDÉNTICOS.**_

_Vaya, vaya… Edward… Por mucho que Aro la haya escogido para ponérnoslo difícil… La personalidad de ella no la ha podido crear. Ella es así… Simplemente llamó su atención por su don y por su sangre extremadamente dulce. Creo que tendremos muchas posibilidades de ganar ese premio_

Su sonrisa, acompañada de sus pensamientos, solo hacía tensarse más a Edward si eso era posible. Él estaba temblando solo de pensar en el momento de olerla. Aunque su autocontrol con el tema de la sangre era asombroso, tenía miedo a un mal movimiento. Sabía perfectamente que no se lanzaría a por ella… pero tenía un año entero por delante para convivir… Aunque si le resultara demasiado arduo, se decantaría por irse y volver una vez que la humana se hubiera ido.

- Bueno… solo dos cosas más. – Comentó Aro – Primera… vosotros sois siete, pues los siete tenéis que pasar el año con ella. No vale escaparse. La familia debe estar junta durante la duración de la estancia de Isabella – parecía que Aro hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Edward, haciéndolo estremecer. Su plan de escapatoria, acababa de verse truncado. – Y eso nos lleva al punto dos… si por algún motivo, la matáis, lógicamente quedáis fuera del juego. No se van a tomar ningún tipo de medidas contra vosotros, por ese lado quiero que estéis tranquilos. Es un juego… e Isabella es vuestra ficha – Aro miró directamente hacía Jasper.

- Vaya… me miras directamente a mí? – le dijo él un poco ofendido.

- Si… sé que tú eres el que peor llevas vuestra dieta… y no sé si resistirás la convivencia con una humana tan apetecible. Tener en cuenta, que ella, antes o después irá cogiendo más valor, más confianza… Confianza que estoy seguro, vosotros mismos le daréis. Pero ten en cuenta que como humana que es, ella suda, se ducha, se agita, puede cortarse… y sobre todo… ella tiene el periodo una vez al mes.

En ese detalle, los Cullen no habían caído; haciéndolo de golpe en ese mismo momento.

Aunque la sangre de la menstruación, no era apetecible para un vampiro, si que hacía a la chica más apetecible en otra clase de hambre… La sexual.

Para un vampiro, el oler a una chica con la regla, era una llamada. Igual que los animales responden ante el celo de sus hembras… pues para los de su especie, esos días, era algo similar.

- Oh… vaya… parece que no habías recaído en ese detalle, verdad? – Aro se frotaba las manos interiormente ante ese hecho. – Eilish, sabes cuantos días le dura el periodo a Isabella? – preguntó irónico, con una sonrisita de superioridad pintada en el rostro.

- Sí… cuatro. Además – Eilish sonrió de forma vergonzosa – Unos días antes de que le baje el periodo, tiene unos cambios de estado de ánimo sorprendentes. Es algo chocante – dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

- Se llaman cambios hormonales. Y es frecuente entre las mujeres humanas. – informó Carlisle. – Si decís que tiene ese temperamento de forma normal, en mujeres con ese tipo de caracteres, esos cambios, son más notorios. – explicó él muy tranquilo.

Pero no tan relajados se encontraban Jasper y Edward… sobre todo el último.

_Tranquilo Edward… solo quiere picarte. No le entres al trapo. En un rato nos iremos y todo habrá acabado… Paciencia hijo. _Le aconsejó mentalmente Carlisle a Edward.

_Ese maldito hijo de puta, solo quiere picarte, Edward… No le hagas ni caso. Tú podrás con esto. No te preocupes, todos estaremos aquí para ayudarte… y lo sabes. _Emmet también habló a su hermano de forma mental.

Emmet parecía a veces más empático que el propio Jasper. Sabía qué decir y como decirlo. Era único para animarte y consolarte.

- Bueno… pues creo que no queda nada. Lo demás, lo iréis descubriendo con la convivencia. – habló Aro. – Félix… quieres ir tu a por Isabella? – le dijo lanzándole una mirada y una sonrisa cargada de picardía, pero también de maldad.

- No le hagas nada! No te acerques a ella…! – gruñó Edward destilando odio por la voz. Al final, sin saber muy bien por qué, ni cómo… había saltado en defensa de la humana.

- Vaya! – Exclamó Aro sorprendido – parece que nuestro Edward está empezando a darle ventaja a su familia… jajaja! – rió

_Edward… por favor… mantén la calma… él no le hará nada. Esta bajo la influencia de Chelsea. No le tocará ni un pelo. Tranquilo. _ Alice intentó calmar mentalmente a Edward, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Edward relajó la postura de inmediato, ante la atenta mirada divertida de Aro; el cual le hizo un gesto a Félix para que bajara a Isabella.

- Edward… realmente me encantas. – Sonrió perverso – Tu genio es demoledor. Será interesante tu convivencia con Isabella. – se mofó.

Edward siseo en respuesta, girándose hacía la ventana. Necesitaba encontrar un punto de relajación. Sobre todo a sabiendas de que la humana haría acto de presencia en unos minutos. Necesitaba todo su control… El cual había estado ejercitando toda su existencia de vampiro, y que ahora veía echado por la borda.

Aro conversaba con Carlisle de temas triviales, mientras la guardia adquiría posiciones en la habitación estudiadas y ordenadas previamente por Aro.

Los Cullen los miraban, a excepción de Edward que seguía girado mirando sin ver por la ventana, expectantes. Realmente estaban deseando conocer a su humana; como ellos ya la llamaban de forma coloquial.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un corazón galopante, hizo acto de presencia en el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en esos momentos esa estaba bajando las escaleras, nerviosa y asustada. El bombeo frenético de su corazón, al igual que un colibrí, la delataba.

- Por favor… poneros hacía este lado. Antes de que os vea, quiero hacer la introducción con Isabella. Ella no me conoce. Solo ha visto a Félix. – pidió Aro.

La familia se movió hacía la posición donde se encontraba Edward; el cual, seguía sin moverse. En escasos minutos, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua que llevara allí cientos de años.

El sonido del corazón de Isabella, cada vez se sentía más y más cerca.

_Bum-bum-bum-bum… _

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra… Nadie respiraba… Nadie se movía…

Los nervios eran palpables en el ambiente… hasta que una dulce voz encolerizada, resquebrajo ese silencio y esa tensión.

- No me vuelvas a tocar… se caminar sola! – dijo ella alzando la voz realmente enfadada y asustada a un tiempo.

Los Cullen se miraron entre ellos sonriendo, acabando por posar sus miradas en la rígida espalda de Edward… _**IDÉNTICOS!**_

_Aquí teneis el principio del 1º encuentro de bella co los cullen y ya veis que no se calla ni una jajjajaja, espero que os haya gustado, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi y ano por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos _

_¿REVIEWS?_


	5. LA ENTREGA 2º PARTE

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Félix subió a por Isabella a su habitación, la cual se encontraba aovilladla en una esquina de esta. Los nervios de la incertidumbre la estaban consumiendo, haciendo que lo que había comido hacía poco más de una hora se le estuviera revolviendo en el estómago.

- Vamos ricura… te esperan – le dijo Félix acercándose.

Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo. De deseo repugnante.

En un movimiento extraño por su rapidez, la agarro de un brazo levantándola de su posición en el suelo.

- No me toques… - le susurró ella con desprecio.

- Tranquila… vaya genio que tienes! Aunque para lo que te va a servir… - se mofó él.

Félix le hizo un gesto con la mano de que saliera de la habitación, a lo cual ella accedió de buena gana.

No sabía lo que le esperaba, o quien la esperaba… pero mejor que estar encerrada en aquella habitación sin saber qué iba a ser de ella… cualquier cosa valía!

Isabella iba mirando de reojo a cada poco para atrás, para mantener vigilado a Félix, el cual tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara de forma permanente. La cual hacía sacar de sus casillas a Isabella.

No había cosa que más le molestara, que la gente con aires de superioridad.

- Espero que estés preparada… la sorpresita que te espera es de aúpa. – le habló haciéndola girar para atrás para verlo, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba asustada… aterrada, pero no quería que su cara reflejara nada de eso. Odiaba sentirse débil. – Así que te recomiendo que te vayas preparando… - él le alzó las cejas. Acercándose lentamente a ella – Espero volver a verte… cuando pueda hacerte mía. – los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron hasta puntos insospechados y su corazón latía aun más rápido y frenético.

Félix volvió a agarrarla del brazo, indicándole que traspasara la puerta que tenía enfrente. Se moría por encontrar excusas para poder tocarla.

- No me vuelvas a tocar… se caminar sola! – le escupió ella, haciendo que las palabras quemaran como ácido. – Félix solo pudo sonreírla. Estaba completamente fascinado con la jovencita.

La puerta se abrió y ella, mirando todavía hacía atrás, entró. Al girarse, la luz brillante de la sala, la cegó por un momento, ya que el resto de lo que parecía ser una casa, estaba en penumbras.

Se tapó los ojos con los brazos, y cuando poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, fue bajando sus extremidades, comprobando que un hombre de unos treinta y muchos, cuarenta y pocos, estaba delante de ella, a escasos centímetros, lo cual la hizo soltar un leve jadeo y un salto hacia atrás, chocando contra el pecho de Félix. El cual no dudo un momento de aprovechar la oportunidad de volver a tocar a Bella, agarrándola por los brazos.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Edward se tensó aún más si eso era posible. Su olor, para el cual se llevaba preparando los últimos minutos, le azoto de una manera bestial en sus fosas nasales, llevándole el olor de aquella chiquilla hasta la última de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Su olor, era indescriptible… dulce… extremadamente dulce. Atrayente, sensual, erótico hasta lo infinito. Jamás había olido algo así. Lo atraía de tal modo, que pensó que los pies iban a comenzar a movérsele solos, arrastrándolo hacia ella.

- Te he dicho que no me vuelvas a tocar…! – le gritó ella girándose hacía Félix, encarándolo – Estas sordo o que te pasa? – dijo saliéndole veneno tanto por los ojos como por la boca.

- Isabella… - Aro la llamó con suavidad y dulzura, haciéndola volver a girarse sorprendida.

Ella, al ver el rostro de aquel hombre relativamente maduro, se estremeció de cabeza a pies, girando levemente su cuerpo hacía un lado, mirándolo de soslayo.

Su cara, era igual que contemplar una figura de mármol. Pálida, pulida… casi inexpresiva. Pero lo peor de todo, eran sus ojos. Eran rojos. Cómo si sus pupilas estuvieran inyectadas en sangre.

- Isabella… querida. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperándote… - le dijo sonriéndola. Por su gesto, parecía que la quisiera como a una hija. – No tengas miedo… no debes tenerlo. Nadie te hará nada. Sé que Félix es un poco bruto… pero… - Aro acercó su cabeza a ella y le susurró – pero parece ser que le gustas – volvió a su posición original, guiñándole un ojo a Isabella.

Ella se había convertido en una piedra. Inamovible, inanimada… no era capaz de reaccionar. Incluso cuando Aro se acerco a ella, se había quedado quieta. El miedo la había paralizado. Aquel hombre tenía un aura que invitaba al miedo… al pavor extremo.

- Fue de tu agrado la cena? No sabía que podría apetecerte… y cumpliendo tu necesidad de azúcar, me decidí por cosas tentadoras. – le dijo él de forma la mar de natural.

- Qué? Qué sabes tú de mí? – al fin, su carácter estaba volviendo a ella. – Por qué sabes lo del azúcar?... Responde! – le instó alzando la voz. Aro sonrió complacido por ver en plena acción el tan demoledor y altivo carácter de la humana.

- Llevo años observándote en las sobras, Isabella. Aunque, por supuesto, tú, no lo sabías… hasta hoy. – le contestó tan normal. Isabella estaba estupefacta a la vez que indignada. Su ceño completamente unido por el enfado, lo dejaba más que patente.

Mientras ellos "conversaban", los Cullen observaban la escena sonriendo. Su humana tenía un carácter que iba a traerles quebraderos de cabeza, pero también muchos momentos únicos y divertidos… Imborrables.

Mientras, Aro, empezaba a explicarle a Isabella lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

- Empezaré diciéndote que ahora mismo, Isabella Mary Swan, está muerta. – le dijo a bocajarro, dejando a Bella con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. – Has tenido un accidente de tráfico cuando ayer, te dirigías a tu residencia desde el gimnasio.

Aro hizo un leve gesto y una chica bajita, de unos 16 años, se acercó a ellos igual que un espectro, haciendo a Bella volver a brincar.

Si la cara del hombre daba miedo, la de aquella chica era algo duro de ver. Sus ojos, también rojos, la miraban con odio.

Aro le extendió un periódico abierto por la sección de sucesos. Ella lo cogió y lo miró; percatándose de la foto gigantesca que presidía la noticia.

- Dios mío… - se lamentó en un susurro. – Es… mí coche… o… lo que queda de él… - notaba como se le aguaban los ojos por momentos. Pero no iba a mostrar la debilidad de llorar delante de nadie… y menos de ellos.

- Bueno… te lo resumo… dice que una chica de 19 con las iniciales IMS, tuvo en la noche de ayer un terrible accidente al perder el control de su coche debido a una mancha de aceite en la carretera, empotrándose contra un árbol. Debido, seguramente, a una chispa, el coche ardió en llamas, quedando el cuerpo de ella completamente calcinado. – Aro no perdía detalle de la cara de la chica; el cual iba descomponiéndose a medida que él relataba la noticia. En esos momentos, ella era incapaz de leer nada.

- Pero… pero… yo no estoy muerta… - meneó la cabeza a ambos lados, intentando aclararse – Qué es lo que quieres de mí, para haber fingido mi muerte? –le preguntó intentando controlar el silbido de su respiración agitada.

En el momento de ella agitar su preciosa melena, Edward apretó la mandíbula y los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su olor se agolpaba en su nariz… y el que ella, aireara el pelo de aquella manera, lo hacía descompensarse. Perdiendo el rumbo de cualquier pensamiento lúcido en un instante.

Era algo fuera de lo lógico el poder que ella, de forma totalmente inconsciente, tenía sobre él.

- Ahora, vas a tener una nueva familia… bueno, hace mucho que no tienes. Así que ahora, tal vez disfrutes de los beneficios de una – le dijo muy condescendiente. - Tu vida, tal y como la conoces hasta ahora… a desaparecido. Pero creo, que el cambio será para mejor.

- Quée? Pero… que es esto? Quién eres tú y qué es lo que coño quieres de mí… y déjate de palabrerías… dime que es lo que está pasando aquí! – la voz de Isabella fue subiendo de volumen, al mismo tiempo que su escasa paciencia iba agotándose.

- Has sido seleccionada entre todos los seres humanos de este mundo, para llevar a cabo una prueba. Una muy especial. Tan especial como tú… - ella iba a cortarlo, pero él alzó la mano haciéndola callar. – Te presentaré a tu nueva familia. Aro se giró, haciendo que ella copiara su movimiento, mostrando a los Cullen. – Isabella… ellos son los Cullen. Unos buenos y viejos amigos.

Bella los miró a todos, aunque no deteniéndose más de dos segundos en cada uno. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Edward, el cual, justo cuando Isabella se giró, él hizo lo mismo, dándose la vuelta.

Sus miradas se encontraron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos por algo más de los dos segundos establecidos como nueva norma por Isabella.

La forma de aquel chico de mirarla, aunque era cargada de deseo, no era como la del otro chicarrón. No era grosera, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Se veía que él estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no mirarla así.

- Bueno… iba a empezar por el otro lado… pero viendo que tu atención se ha quedado ahí… empezaré por él… - Sonrió Aro complacido; ante las palabras de él, Isabella separó abruptamente la mirada, bajándola hacia el suelo.

De pronto, se sentía acalorada. Sumamente avergonzada. En los escasos segundos que duraron sus miradas juntas, ella olvido donde estaba, qué la acababan de raptar y desmembrar su vida. Ese chico tenía un efecto de atracción sobre ella, sobre natural.

- Él es Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, su marido Jasper Hale, Emmet Cullen, su esposa Rosalie Hale, Esme Cullen la matriarca y el Dr. Carlisle Cullen… el patriarca. Familia, esta es Bella Cullen. – ante su "nuevo nombre", Bella se giró desconcertada hacia Aro.

- Bella… qué? – preguntó ella de forma altanera. – Yo no me apellido así… y tú no eres nadie para tutearme. Solo mis íntimos tienen ese derecho – le contestó soberbia.

- Ya te he dicho, que Isabella Swan, está muerta. Mañana "tus" restos mortales, recibirán cristiana sepultura… bueno… los restos de esa pobre muchacha que se parecía a ti… - dijo ladeando la cabeza, fingiendo pena, acompañado de una sonrisa diabólica, haciendo a Bella contraerse. – Y no te quejes, te ha tocado la mejor familia de todas… deberías estar agradecida. Pero antes de que te vayas con tu nueva familia… quisiera comentarte algo.

En ese momento, todos los Cullen se estremecieron. Sabían que había llegado el momento más difícil: Desvelarle a Bella lo que en realidad eran.

- Bella… nosotros, no somos humanos como tú. – le habló condescendientemente.

- A no? Entonces qué sois… extraterrestres? – se mofó con burla. Ante eso, Emmet, tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para aguantar la risa. Estaba seguro que esa chica iba a encantarle.

- No querida… Vampiros. – le dijo tan normal. Bella se quedó quieta. No había ninguna expresión en su cara. – No dices nada? – le instó Aro.

- Vampiros? – el asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza – Ya, claro… Entonces porqué yo sigo viva? Por qué no me habéis mordido? Se supone que es así, no? – preguntó sarcástica.

- Realmente es así… pero somos muy antiguos… y todos podemos dominarnos perfectamente. Aunque he de reconocer que tu olor es embriagador… verdad Edward? – Aro ni siquiera se digno a mirar al interpelado; pero Bella si lo hizo. Sus ojos mostraban hambre, haciendo a Bella que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. – Pero te lo demostraré.

Félix volvió a agarrar a Bella del brazo colocándola al lado de Carlisle, el cual le habló suavemente.

- No tengas miedo… tranquila, no va a sucederte nada. – su sonrisa transmitía serenidad y calma.

Bella braceó hasta que el grandullón la soltó. Mirándolo con todo el desprecio que fue capaz.

Unos gritos provenientes de otra habitación, fueron haciéndose cada vez más audibles y más cercanos. Hasta que una chica más o menos de la edad de Bella, apareció por otra puerta, agarrada del brazo de un chico jovencito, muy parecido a la chica adolescente de mirada odiosa.

Sin más, Aro la agarró por la cintura y le estiró el cuello hacía atrás, dejando su garganta visible.

A Bella empezaron a pitarle los oídos debido a la presión de lo que, estaba segura, iba a presenciar.

Aro acercó su boca a la yugular de aquella indefensa y aterrorizada chica, la cual no debía tener muchos más años que ella. Le lanzó una mirada a Bella, con los ojos sonriendo maléficos y sin más, la mordió.

- Ahhhh…! – el grito de Bella no fue más que un suspiro. Llevándose las manos a la boca.

En unos 15 segundos, el cuerpo sin vida de aquella chica caía al suelo, desde los brazos de Aro, el cual se giró hacía Bella, con las comisuras de los labios teñidos de sangre.

Bella estaba tan aterrorizada, que no pudo apartar la vista de la terrorífica escena que acababa de cometerse delante de sus ojos.

- Carlisle, se desploma… va a vomitar… - lo avisó Alice en un susurro inaudible para Bella. Edward se giró con intención de acercarse, pero al final optó por no hacerlo, quedándose mirando tenso y angustiado.

Carlisle, que ya estaba preparado para sostener a Bella, la ayudó para que esta pudiera vomitar. A su vez, Alice, encontró algo para que la pobre humana no vomitara en el suelo.

Una vez incorporada… a Bella se le escapó la mirada hacía aquella chica que seguía tirada en el suelo. Seca y sin vida. Con su rostro completamente pálido por la falta de riego sanguíneo.

Esa visión, la hizo estremecer, comenzando a gemir e hipar. Intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, pero el miedo que se había apresado de ella, era mayor que su autocontrol, haciendo que unas lágrimas enormes, cayeran descontroladas por sus mejillas.

Las rodillas le temblaban, las manos le temblaban… Toda ella tiritaba.

Entonces, sintió los brazos de Carlisle sobre su cintura y sin pensárselo, se abrazó a él, agarrándose a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas; como si su vida, dependiera de él. Y en cierto modo… así era.

- Shuu… tranquila… No te pasara nada. Estas a salvo con nosotros. Jamás nadie te hará algo así.

Los sollozos de Bella eran sobradamente audibles, poniendo histérico a Edward. El cual, al ver como su padre abrazaba a aquella chiquilla, le hacía sentir en el pecho una opresión olvidada por él: _Celos._

Otro que estaba agitándose por momentos, era Jasper. La fuerza sensorial de esa humana, era algo increíble. Notaba como suyos, los nervios, el miedo… más bien el pavor de aquella chiquilla, desconcertándolo por momentos. Los sentimientos de Edward completaban su propia angustia. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano; pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que esa chica, Isabella, había hecho mella en Edward.

Alice se sentía tremendamente mal de no poder acercarse a ella y consolarla. Que hubiera vomitado y ahora, estuviera en brazos de Carlisle llorando desconsolada, le partía su inerte y silencioso corazón.

- Bueno… parece que vas congeniando con tu nuevo padre. – Bella, al oír esas palabras, alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la comprensible y bondadosa mirada de Carlisle.

- Tú… tú eres… vosotros… - Bella no podía ni quería completar aquella frase. El rostro bondadoso de aquel hombre no podía enmascarar a un asesino.

- Sí. Todos somos vampiros… pero nosotros no nos… - a Carlisle no le dio tiempo a decir más.

Bella se separó de él igual que si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica de dos mil voltios situando sus manos por delante de su cuerpo, indicándole a Carlisle que no se acercara.

- Isabella… - la mirada de Carlisle era distinta a la de los otros. Era bondadosa, noble… y el color de sus ojos era ambarino, no rojo; pero eso a Bella, en esos momentos, era lo que menos le importaba.

- No me toques… no te acerques a mí… - le dijo con el horror puesto en sus ojos.

- Me crees ahora? – le pregunto Aro retórico. Bella se giró hacía él.

- Has… has matado a esa chica… Eres un… asesino! – le escupió. Pero estaba tan aterrorizada, que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo que tenía que hacer era intentar huir… pero sus extremidades estaban paralizadas por el miedo.

- Bueno… me he alimentado… no la he matado sin más. Tú no comes varias veces al día? No se matan animales para que tú te alimentes?

- Joder… estás comparando a un ser humano con un animal? – gritó alucinada.

- Para nosotros es lo mismo… Sois una raza inferior… comida. Sin más. – le contestó con desdén.

- Quéee? No, estás muy equivocado. No sois superiores… sois monstruos, asesinos despiadados. Aquí si alguien es superior a ti, soy yo. Soy una persona viva, con corazón, con sentimientos… Yo puedo enamorarme y dar mi vida por mi amor, puedo engendrar hijos, reproducir mi genética… ver el paso de los años por mi cuerpo y mi madurez… Acaso tú puedes hacer eso? Acaso tienes alma? – le contestó con coraje y valentía, mirándolo fijamente.

Edward sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. No sabía el porqué de sentirse así ante las palabras de Bella… pero el saber que ella los consideraba monstruos sin corazón ni alma le hacía sentirse tremendamente mal. Herido en lo más profundo de su ser.

_Cambiará de opinión, Edward… Ella ahora está enfadada, aturdida y muy asustada. Sé que cambiara de parecer… y mucho antes de lo que pensamos _

Alice alentó a su hermano en su manera particular de hablarse. Conocía bien a Edward, y solo por su cara, sabía que esa chica había hecho mella en él. Mucha más de la que él estaría dispuesto a reconocer.

- Parece que estás muy informada sobre nosotros, no? Más o menos… nos has descrito bastante bien. Pero sigues siendo inferior. Puedes morir en cualquier momento… un accidente, una enfermedad… envejeces, viendo el declive y la marchitación en tu cuerpo… Tienes fuerza limitada, al igual que la energía y los sentidos, los cuales tenéis embotados. Necesitas dormir. Lloráis por todo, mostrando debilidad… Tú misma lo acabas de demostrar llorando por esa chica que no conoces de nada… Incluso vomitando… - le respondió él soberbio.

- Claro que lloro por esa chica… Acabas de matarla… delante de mí cara… Joder! Cómo no voy a llorar… y a vomitar… Sois unos monstruos…Y dices… que mi nueva familia… son ellos? – preguntó Bella señalándolos con la mano, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Aro asintió – Que voy a vivir con una familia de vampiros? – volvió a asentir – Qué coño soy yo? Un entrante? Una reserva para época de hambruna o qué? – gritó encolerizada.

- No, por supuesto que no. Cálmate y te lo explicaré.

Aro le contó por alto, que ella había sido seleccionada por su fabuloso don. Que todo era parte de una prueba, de la cual, ella debía salir viva. Decidiendo dentro de un año, si convertirse o morir. Si quedarse con los Cullen o ir a Volterra con ellos.

Mientras Aro le iba explicando el "juego" a Bella, su cara se iba descomponiendo por momentos, volviéndole las ganas de vomitar otra vez.

- Morir o morir, no es eso? No puedo, dentro de un año, rehacer mi vida? En otro sitio, con otro nombre… jamás diría nada de todo esto. Bueno… no creo que nadie fuera a creerme. – rodó los ojos.

- Eso no es posible… Ningún humano puede seguir vivo sabiendo nuestro secreto. Es la ley… y yo, soy el responsable de que se cumpla . – le dijo muy pagado.

- Pues quiero que me mates ahora… no me hagas pasar este año con ellos, si al final mi destino será el mismo. – dijo convencida.

Edward se contrajo por la petición de Bella. No quería que ella muriera… él, sin entender todavía por qué, la quería en su vida. Con su familia… haciendo ese juego que hasta hace tan solo una hora, le parecía algo aborrecible.

_No lo hará… tranquilo. Aro está empeñado en que se venga con nosotros… Aunque en el fondo, no le importaría llevársela ahora mismo. Ha quedado impresionado con ella _Alice, haciendo uso de su don, tranquilizo a Edward mostrándole su visión de Bella yéndose con ellos.

- Quéee? – dijo asombrado Aro. – Quieres que te mate ahora? – Bella asintió con frenesí – No quieres ni siquiera probar? A lo mejor acaba gustándose esto de ser vampira.

- Y tener que matar personas para alimentarme? Estarás de broma… - le dijo mirándolo de lado.

- Bueno… cómo quieras… pero… le prometí a Félix que si venías a Volterra, le dejaría estar a solas contigo… para que bueno… para lo que él quiera hacer los dos juntos y… a solas. Aunque creo que está más que claro las intenciones y "deseos" de él, no? – Félix se situó al lado de Aro, mirando… o más bien desnudando y comiéndose, en todos los sentidos, a Bella. Ella mostró una cara de completo asco.

- Eso no es justo… Yo te pido que me mates… Cómo a esa chica… en 15 segundos estaba seca en el suelo.

- Lo que no es justo es yo incumpla mi palabra con Félix… además, acabo de alimentarme. Estoy saciando para unos días… los cuales, pasarás con él… a solas.

Bella se quedó pensando unos instantes. Sopesando que hacer. Las dos salidas eran pésimas… pero el saber, que tendría que estar varios días a solas, siendo el juguete sexual de aquel tipo que tanta repugnancia le daba, le parecía la más aborrecible de todas.

- Me iré con ellos… entraré en tu extraño y maquiavélico juego. – se rindió Bella.

- Perfecto! Ya verás como no es tan malo como te parece ahora mismo. – sonrió complacido Aro.

- Tanto te repugno? – le preguntó Félix acercándose a ella.

- No… no me repugnas… solo con mirarte me dan nauseas. – le dijo mirándolo con asco. – Prefiero ser mordida por cada uno de los vampiros que hay en esta sala… duela lo que duela, antes de tener ni siquiera que pensar en estar a solas contigo… - volvió a decirle, con la repugnancia pintada en su rostro.

- Maldita niñata! – Félix había aguantado los desplantes de Bella, por que en cierta manera le parecían divertidos; pero ver como lo miraba, con ese desprecio y ese asco saliéndole de los ojos y la boca al hablar, la parecía demasiado.

Félix se acercó a ella mirándola con furia. Su orgullo herido superaba el don de Chelsea, el cual había aflojado al ver que todo el mundo estaba en su lugar.

Antes de que diera el segundo paso hacía Bella, Edward se posicionó delante de ella. Metiéndose entre los dos.

- No te atrevas ni siquiera a mirarla… me has entendido? – las palabras de Edward sonaron frías como el hielo y cortantes como una navaja afilada.

- Félix! – lo llamó Aro alzando la voz y endureciendo su tono. – Chelsea…? – Aro la miró de reojo, y la vampira agacho la cara. En ese momento, Félix retrocedió los dos pasos escasos que había dado.

En medio de esa discusión, Bella, inconscientemente, se había agarrado a Edward, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él. No era un agarre como el que había hecho con Carlisle, ya que sus manos, simplemente rozaban el cuerpo de Edward.

En esos momentos, tanto uno como otro, sintieron una corriente eléctrica muy especial; ella en sus manos y él en su cintura. Justo en los puntos donde sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Por una extraña e incomprensible razón, ninguno de los dos estaba por la labor de moverse.

Ella no quería quitar las manos de su cuerpo… y él, no quería que ella las quitara.

Pero el razonamiento lógico volvió raudo a la mente de Bella. Estaba, otra vez, agarrada a un vampiro. Esa idea la hizo soltar su discreto agarre de Edward; el cual se notó extraño ante la falta del tacto de Bella sobre su cuerpo.

- Bueno… creo que deberíamos irnos. Nuestro vuelo sale dentro de un par de horas. – intervino Carlisle.

- Ante cualquier novedad, espero me mantengáis informado… - Carlisle asintió – Y bueno, Bella… espero que tu experiencia sea gratificante y disfrutes con ella. – le dijo amablemente Aro.

Aro se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella giró la cara. No la quitó, ya que no quería caldear más el ambiente, pero tampoco se dejo hacer sin más. No era su estilo.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos… sin tu "protector" – dijo Félix con ironía y fastidio en la voz, lanzándole una mirada repugnantemente lasciva.

Edward gruñó en respuesta, mirándolo con la cara envenenada. Jasper le colocó la mano sobre su hombro, refrenándolo.

- No solo él es su protector, Félix… Ella ahora, está bajo la protección de toda la familia – Emmet miró hacía en interpelado con advertencia, tanto en sus ojos, como en su tono de voz.

- Los Cullen cuidan de su familia… Ese es nuestro lema… y ahora Isabella, es una Cullen más. – agregó Esme. La cual se había mantenido callada y en un segundo plano hasta ahora.

- Me encanta! Vuestro instinto de familia… es envidiable… A muchos humanos les gustaría tener una tan unida y bien avenida como la vuestra… - se giró hacía Bella – aprovecha esta oportunidad que te estoy regalando, Bella. – le alzó las cejas, indicándole en su gesto la gran verdad que llevaban sus palabras.

Aunque la forma de "darle su regalo" no fuera la más correcta, llegados a este punto, que Bella, hubiera acabado con la familia Cullen, era más que un regalo para ella; aunque ahora mismo no fuera capaz de verlo.

Se despidieron con un… - En un año, tendréis noticias nuestras – Por parte de Aro, deseándoles suerte con su humana.

Carlisle alzó su mano hacía Bella, sin tocarla en ningún momento, en señal de que saliera.

Como esta, no se acababa de decir, ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, Alice salió primero. Justo cuando pasó por su lado, la sonrió con calidez y cariño. A lo que ella respondió levantando una comisura de su boca, en un extraño gesto.

Bella salió detrás de Alice, seguida de Carlisle, con paso lento y cansado.

La hora de enfrentarse a su nueva familia, había llegado. Pasar un año conviviendo con un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros. Esa idea la hizo estremecer.

Ahora que los momentos tensos habían pasado, y se encontraba a solas con su nueva familia, toda su adrenalina se había evaporado. Y añadiendo que había vomitado toda la comida, comenzó a notar la bajada de azúcar.

La vista le hacía zoom, los oídos le emitían unos extraños pero conocidos pitidos, y las extremidades le pesaban sobre manera. Sabía que estaba mareándose. Maldito momento para tener una bajada de azúcar…

_Aquí teneis el 1º encuentro de bella con los cullen y ya veis el genio que se gasta jajjajaja, espero que os haya gustado, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi y ano por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos _

_¿REVIEWS?_


	6. PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

- Creo que la humana no se encuentra bien. – murmuró Rose a Carlisle. – Camina excesivamente lento… y parece que va a trompicones. – dijo ella extrañada.

Por su puesto, todos, a excepción de Bella, habían oído el comentario de Rose.

Edward se adelantó y se situó al lado de Carlisle. Debía conocer cualquier mínima cosa que pudiera ocurrirle a Bella. No sabía por qué; no se lo explicaba, ni le encontraba razonamiento lógico. En esos momentos, supuso que era por su olor. El cual lo atraía de una manera ilógica, haciéndolo estar pendiente de ella sobre manera.

- Isabella… - la llamó dulcemente Carlisle, haciéndola girarse lentamente; como si le costara la vida ese simple movimiento.

Al darse la vuelta, todos se pararon en seco. Estaba tan pálida y ojerosa, que parecía que se hubiera convertido en una de los suyos en cuestión de un par de minutos.

- Dios santo…! Te encuentras bien, pequeña? – le preguntó él preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos iban a distinta revoluciones que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Necesitas algo cielo? – le preguntó Esme acercándose despacio, pero quedándose a una distancia prudencial.

- Solo necesito recuperar mi vida… - contesto ella con la voz pastosa – pero creo que eso, no podéis dármelo, así que… no. No necesito nada. – No le parecía muy lógico pedirles un terrón de azúcar a una familia de vampiros y tampoco iba a mostrarse débil nada más comenzar su vida "juntos". Aguantaría… no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Estas segura? Estas extremadamente pálida. – le preguntó Emmet sonriendo con timidez.

- Tanto cómo tu? – le preguntó ella intentando sonar irónica; pero su voz cada vez sonaba más débil y espesa.

- No… tanto no. – sonrió él un poco más abiertamente al ver que ella le había seguido la broma.

- Bueno… pues cuando llegue a estar tan, tan pálida como vosotros, entonces empieza a preocuparte… hasta entonces no hace falta que te molestes. – le dijo con desdén. Emmet se quedó perplejo, sin saber qué contestarle. – Podemos irnos ya?... – se volvió a girar, despacio… extremadamente despacio y continuo andando hasta el monovolumen.

Con paso lento, siguieron andando detrás de ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que llegaron junto al coche. Un precioso y amplio monovolumen plateado.

- Edward… conduces tú? – le preguntó Alice de forma tan normal.

- Sí, por supuesto… si queréis llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, claro. – se pavoneo.

- Oh… ni que los demás no condujéramos tan deprisa como tú… Que arrogante eres… - le dijo mofándose. Edward le sonrió torcido. – Bueno… creo que deberíamos dejar a Bella ir delante… así no se sentirá agobiada entre todos atrás.

Edward se quedó helado… más aun de lo normal. Había caído en la trampa de su hermana de una forma totalmente absurda.

Aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Alice pretendía metiéndole a la humana por los ojos… Pero cuando la duendecilla actuaba así… Malo! … Aunque a lo mejor, eran suposiciones de él, y simplemente Alice, quería que él se adaptara cuanto antes a su olor… Esa sería una buena explicación, sino fuera que ella estaba ocultándole sus pensamientos; escondiéndole algo.

Bella iba a replicar, cuando agotada, mareada y con las nauseas llegándole a la garganta, se desplomó hacía el suelo sin más. Antes de que nadie llegara casi a moverse, y eso que lo hacían extremadamente rápido, Edward ya tenía a Bella sujeta entre sus brazos. Su rostro estaba descompuesto por la preocupación; no era normal que una humana joven y sana, se desplomara de esa forma.

Ella se había desvanecido por un momento, dejándose estrechar entre los brazos de Edward. A los pocos segundos, volvió en sí.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que estos enfocaron, fue la intensa y preocupada mirada de él, y por un instante, se sintió bien. Todo había pasado. El mareo, el miedo, la angustia… todo. Cuando se perdía en aquellos ojos dorados, todo a su alrededor carecía de todo tipo de importancia.

- Bella… - la voz de Edward la saco de su ensoñación, haciéndola pestañear seguido.

- Estoy bie… - él alzó una ceja de forma condescendiente – vale… estoy teniendo una bajada de azúcar… al vomitar… y bueno… los nervios y demás… me he quedado sin reservas suficientes… y mi organismo nota que mi sang… - abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. No sabía por qué, pero suponía que esa palabra, "sangre", debía de ser tabú – bueno… que necesito azúcar.

- He visto cuando veníamos una gasolinera. Debemos estar a unos 12 kilómetros. –comentó Jasper acercándose despacio, hasta quedar al lado de Edward. - Podrás aguantar hasta llegar? – preguntó preocupado. Esa chiquilla indefensa, le hacía sacar todos sus instintos de protección con ella.

- Si no tardamos mucho… - contestó.

- Rápido? Esa palabra se queda corta tratándose de nosotros, jajaja! –rió Emmet. Bella frunció el ceño sin comprender la broma que escondían sus palabras.

Bella sabía que estaba alzada en los brazos de Edward, y sabía que debía bajarse, que no debía estar tan cerca de los, supuestamente, afilados colmillos de él, pero el hacer que sus cuerpos dejaran de tocarse, no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo. Pero no podía seguir en sus brazos… Él era un vampiro… Un ser despiadado, un asesino que mataba a personas para alimentarse.

Ante esa idea, ella comenzó, con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban, a removerse entre sus brazos.

Edward estaba conmocionado por ver lo controlado que estaba teniendo a esa humana de olor imposible entre sus brazos. Cuando vio que se desvanecía, una alarma completamente desconocida por él, había saltado haciéndolo volar hasta la posición de ella y sostenerla entre sus brazos. De protegerla. Y ahora, que notaba como ella quería separarse de él, le resultaba una tarea demasiado ardua… pero claro… él, para ella, no era más que un ser despiadado. Un monstruo sin alma.

La bajó al suelo, pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en ella. Al más mínimo signo de que pudiera volver a desvanecerse, la volvería a cargar entre sus brazos. Sin duda alguna.

_Parece que estas muy controlado con la humana, no? _Le preguntó Alice. Parecía una pregunta de lo más normal. Incluso alegre por el dominio de él con Isabella… pero el tono de voz de Alice, la delataba sin piedad. Ella lo había dicho con todo el sarcasmo e ironía posibles.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto, pendiente en todo momento de sus movimientos, y una vez acomodada en el asiento, voló a la del piloto para salir disparado en busca de esa gasolinera donde poder comprarle algo azucarado a Bella.

Notaba como su intenso y atrayente olor había menguado, y todo debido a que el nivel de azúcar en su sangre había descendido. Si ella consiguiera controlar ese nivel de azúcar, la convivencia… y sobre todo, el poder él acercarse a ella, sería pan comido.

Pero estaba seguro que eso sería imposible… Las cosas no podrían ponerse a su favor así de fácil.

Edward arrancó el coche y salió disparado en busca de esa gasolinera. Aunque sabía, que una vez el organismo de Bella procesara la glucosa, su olor volvería a potenciarse.

Cuando tan solo llevaban recorridos un par de minutos, Edward vio como la cara de Bella se descomponía otra vez. Sus manos, estaban aferradas al asiento y tenía las piernas tensas.

- Estás mareada otra vez? – le preguntó intentando ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

- Si… - inhaló una gran cantidad de aire – pero no por el azúcar… sino por tu manera de conducir… - él sonrió, pero sin volverse a ella – Tengo la, casi, certeza de que acabaras matándome… pero nunca supuse que fuera en un accidente de tráfico. – aunque en sí, su comentario sonaba a broma… Edward se lo tomó por el lado serio.

Ella lo había mencionado a él. No había pluralizado, incluyendo a los demás; sino que lo había dicho como algo personal hacía él. Cosa que lo hizo tensarse, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, a la vez que el agarre sobre el volante.

_Edward… si sigues apretando así el volante, lo reventaras… y entonces sí que mataras a Bella _le dijo mentalmente Emmet.

_Vamos Edward… tranquilo, solo era una broma… para algo que dice… no se lo tomes a mal hijo _Incluso Esme le habló, intentando calmarlo.

Él, ante la presión que estaba sintiendo, se agarro el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ese gesto, solo lo hacía cuando estaba sumamente nervioso.

- Por Dios bendito! – exclamó Bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El resto de los ocupantes, comenzaron a mirarla con preocupación. - _¿Qué le había sucedido para alzar la voz de esa manera? –_

- No vuelvas a quitar la vista de la carretera… - le dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado. – Acabaras matándonos a todos… - dijo ella casi gritando.

Todos los Cullen, incluido Edward, comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Ella, en respuesta, frunció el ceño, enfurruñándose.

- Isabella… jamás un vampiro ha tenido un accidente de tráfico – le informó Jasper, aun riéndose.

En ese momento, Edward redujo la velocidad entrando en la gasolinera y aparcando la monovolumen.

Por un instante, todos se quedaron callados. Todos querían bajar a comprarle las chucherías a Bella, pero ninguno sabía que podría gustarle más a ella.

- Si no os importa voy yo… - ella se giro hacia atrás. Todos la miraban si saber exactamente qué hacer.

Sabían perfectamente que cualquier intento de fuga de ella, quedaría truncado en cuestión de segundos… pero no querían complicar las cosas.

Le querían dejar ver que confiaban en ella y que su convivencia, sería desde el primer momento buena y cómoda para ella.

- Oh… vamos… no voy a escapar… Cuanto tardaríais en alcanzarme? Un minuto? Tal vez incluso menos… - suspiro sonoramente y dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, la cual, ya la miraba sonriendo – bueno… que me acompañe ella… mejor así? – preguntó poniendo carita de angelito.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el gesto de Bella… era un símil de los pucheros de Alice. Los cuales, usaba como arma de destrucción masiva cuando quería conseguir algo a toda costa. Ahora la cara de "no he roto nunca un plato" de Bella, era digna de admirar.

Aunque seguía pálida y ojerosa y sus ojos estaban apagados a causa del descenso de azúcar en su sangre, su cara era algo precioso de contemplar. Sobre todo con esa carita de pena.

Alice se levantó ágil de su asiento, haciendo a Bella recular.

- Lo siento… - Bella alzó la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa de disculpa. Sabía que debía acostumbrarse a ese tipo de movimientos. – Vamos? – Bella asintió.

Bella abrió la puerta, y cuando posó sus dos pies en el suelo, Alice ya estaba a su lado sujetándosela.

Entraron a la tienda de la gasolinera como dos amigas normales que hacen una parada para surtirse de víveres y chucherías varias para proseguir su viaje.

- Isabella, coge todo lo que quieras… no te quedes con ganas de nada, de acuerdo? – le dijo Alice.

Sabía que a ella no le gustaba demasiado que la llamaran por su nombre entero, pero para ella, era la marca que delimitaba la confianza que depositaba en las personas. Esperaría a que ella le diera autorización para llamarla "Bella".

Bella cogió varias cosas, pero Alice, pendiente de ella en todo momento, aunque a una distancia prudencial para no agobiarla, sabía que no estaba cogiendo todo lo que realmente le apetecía. Así que iba detrás de ella, cogiendo todo aquello en que la vista de la chica se había posado más de dos segundos seguidos.

Cuando fueron a pagar, Bella se sorprendió de ver todas las cosas ricas que Alice había comprado para ella. La miró a la cara y le hizo un amago de sonrisa, a lo que Alice se la devolvió de forma inmediata.

- Isabella… jamás, ninguno de nosotros, te hará nada igual a lo que le ha pasado a esa chica. – Alice clavó su dorada mirada en los azulados ojos de Bella. Ella asintió con cierta desconfianza.

Se metieron en el coche y Alice, cambiándole el asiento a Rose, que estaba sentada detrás de Bella, le pasó la grandísima bolsa de chuches.

Bella revolvió dentro de la bolsa y fue directa a una chocolatina concreta. Una barrita de chocolate con galleta y avellanas. Su favorita.

_Edward… prepárate… en breves, su olor volverá a coger fuerza. _lo avisó Alice.

En un santiamén, Bella devoró la chocolatina, relamiéndose los labios con la lengua y chupándose los dedos.

No era un gesto extraño, ni tenía ninguna connotación de ningún tipo que no fuera la pura gula… pero a Edward, ver como pasaba su lengua caliente por su labios sonrojados y acto seguido, se introducía los dedos, chupándolos con devoción, le pareció el gesto más erótico y sensual que había visto en su larga existencia.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, algo se apretaba dentro de sus pantalones. Estaba erecto. Erecto solo con verla chuparse los dedos. Era algo impresionante, no siendo capaz de entender porque tanto él, como su cuerpo, reaccionaban de esa forma.

_Edward… qué es lo que estas pensando? Están llegándome oleadas de sentimientos sexuales por tu parte, que me están haciendo hasta entrar en calor… no me digas que ya estás pensando en tirarte a la humana, jajaja! _– Rió mentalmente Jasper _– Pues te diré que… paciencia hermano… porque no creo que te sea fácil; con el genio que se gasta… jajaja _

El viaje continuo en silencio… uno algo incómodo. Solo se sentían los dientes de Bella masticar para posteriormente tragar. Esos sonidos, estaban enloqueciendo a Edward. El cual seguía con los pantalones apretados como jamás los había sentido.

Ni incluso en los momentos más íntimos con Carlota, había notado su miembro tan duro y preparado para atacar y conquistar.

Bella seguía tan tranquila abasteciéndose de azúcar. Tenía hambre y sabía que su organismo agradecería el suministro extra que le estaba entregando.

De pronto… Edward dio un ligero volantazo, aparcando en un área de servicio. Se bajo del coche sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Bella miró como desaparecía entre los árboles, atónita.

Tras él, salió Carlisle. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Edward. Su familia sabía de su extremadamente desarrollado olfato para con las mujeres humanas, pero creían que podía controlarlo, con algo más de dificultad, pero a fin de cuentas, dominarse.

Carlisle y Alice, sabían perfectamente el grado de dificultad que le conllevaba a Edward el mantener su autocontrol a raya es esas situaciones. Eran los únicos de la familia, que conocían su extremada debilidad.

- Vamos Isabella… baja a estirar las piernas. Estamos llegando al aeropuerto y nos esperan tres horas de avión. Te vendrá bien para bajar todo ese azúcar. – Jasper le abrió la puerta con sus habituales modales.

Ella se bajó y con cierto temor, se acercó a Alice.

- Qué le ha pasado? Qué es que los vampiros necesitáis ir al baño? – su pregunta era totalmente en serio. Alice la miró sonriendo.

- No… jaja… Qué ocurrente eres… Edward necesitaba… tomar el aire. – Bella la miró sin entender. – el coche estaba llenándose de tu olor dulzón… y bueno… se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

- Olor dulzón? Haciendo difícil? – En ese momento Alice, se dio cuenta de lo cuan perceptiva era Bella. Se había quedado con los dos puntos claves de toda la frase.

- Cada persona tiene un olor que la caracteriza… ya sea por hábitos alimenticios, por genética… pero tu olor, es extremadamente dulce. Es el olor… que bueno… que más nos llama a los vampiros. Y el tuyo es tremendo… sobre todo después de haberte hinchado de chocolate, jeje. – Alice rió quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Ohhh… - Bella solo supo contestar eso. – Él… él no me hará nada, verdad? – preguntó con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

Pero a Alice no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que alguien lo hizo por ella.

- No… no te haré nada, pero… deja de comer de una vez, maldita sea… Es increíble lo que tu pequeño estómago es capaz de ingerir.- le contestó Edward notablemente molesto, con el ceño fruncido… y muy cerca de su cara.

Bella lo miró con los ojos como órbitas. La había asustado, ya que no lo había oído ni acercarse.

- Comeré lo que me dé la gana. Y si no te gusta mi olor, abre la ventana y saca la cabeza por ella… con un poco de suerte, te darás contra un árbol. – le dijo con desdén girándose hacía el coche.

Edward, alucinado y tremendamente ofendido por la contestación de ella… haciendo gala de su temperamento, la sujeto por un brazo haciéndola girarse hacía él; quedando frente con frente, más cerca de lo que él mismo había calculado.

- No vuelvas a hablarme así… - le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

- Y tú no vuelvas a tocarme… - su voz, la cual ya se había recuperado, al igual que su estado general, sonó fría y afilada.

Edward la soltó de malas maneras, agachando los ojos.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche dando un sonoro portazo.

- Joder con la chica… vaya par de pelotas! – Emmet y sus, a veces, malsonantes comentarios.

- Pues sí. La verdad es que los tiene bien puestos… - contestó Jasper.

- Tengo que reconocer que esa chica va a acabar gustándome… - sonrió Rose, de forma traviesa.

- Hijo… debes tener paciencia con Isabella… ten en cuenta por todo lo que acaba de pasar! – Exclamó Esme – Es normal que esté a la defensiva… y si añadimos el carácter que tiene… bueno… en eso, has de admitir que os parecéis bastante – Esme no pudo aguantarse, y una tímida sonrisa surcó sus labios, haciendo a Edward resoplar.

- Quieres cambiar de asiento? Que alguno de tus hermanos o yo conduzcamos? – le preguntó cauteloso Carlisle.

- No. – contestó seco. – Si hiciera eso, ella habría ganado… y no voy a permitírselo.

Alice sonreía de forma maliciosa. Como siempre hacía cuando escondía algo. Ella había visto, desde que Edward y Bella se habían mirado por primera vez a los ojos, que entre ellos surgiría algo. Aunque aun, no tenía claro cuánto de potente llegaría a ser ese "algo".

Edward se sentó otra vez en el asiento del conductor y arrancó. Bella se giró y miró por la ventana… pero todo pasaba a tal velocidad que la estaba mareando, así que, después de bufar, cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Qué le pasa? Su corazón late… raro! – comentó Emmet alarmado.

- Se ha dormido… Es normal, debe estar agotada. – contestó Carlisle. – Han sido demasiadas experiencias en muy poco tiempo. Pero es increíble el control que tiene de sí misma. – En su voz se notaba la admiración hacia esa muchachita – Supuse que haría el viaje llorando… pero no. Ha mostrado una fortaleza y una entereza digna de admiración. – todos asintieron.

- Creo, que con un poco de paciencia… y en cuanto vea como somos, ella se abrirá a nosotros. – Dijo de forma pensativa Esme – Tú qué crees Alice? Has visto algo? – le preguntó.

- No, no tardará en abrirse a nosotros… Aunque no puedo asegurarlo con precisión, ya que su mente, a veces está bloqueada a mí debido a su don. Pero ahora que está dormida y relajada, puedo ver, que no nos lo pondrá demasiado fácil al principio. Está aterrorizada. Está esperando su propia muerte… Ella… está imaginando cómo sucederá… quién será el que la muerda. – contestó Alice alicaída.

- Y hay favoritos? – Emmet, tomándoselo a broma como siempre, estaba empezando a planear las apuestas. Aunque por la mente de todos pasaba un nombre en concreto: Edward.

- Sí. – Ella giró su mirada hacía su hermano, el cual la observaba desde el retrovisor. – Tú – le dijo señalándolo con un movimiento de su cabeza. – Por eso está tan a la defensiva contigo. Para no dejar ver el miedo que le das. – Alice habló despacio; con suavidad.

- Vaya… eso es interesante… - le contestó Jasper. – Yo había captado de ella otro tipo de sentimientos. Bueno… el miedo estaba presente… pero no de esa magnitud. El sentimiento predominante era una especie de deseo por Edward. – todos sonrieron.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a que Edward despertara esa clase de sentimientos entre las mujeres humanas. Los vampiros son seres tremendamente hermosos. Atractivos hasta lo imposible, y Edward se llevaba la palma.

- No… nos os equivoquéis… No es el mismo deseo que tengo captado de otras humanas. Sí, una parte podría ser deseo sexual… pero la clase de deseo que ella siente, es distinto. Es más profundo. Cómo si anhelara el acercarse a él… Que a su lado, se siente segura… protegida… y a la vez le tiene miedo… Pero tanto? – Jasper estaba desconcertado.

- Bueno… puede ser una conjunción de todo, no? – intervino Rose. – Ella puede sentir algo por él, pero a su vez, sentir miedo… Si lo pensáis, es hasta lógico. – Todos volvieron a asentir.

Ya casi estaban llegando al aeropuerto, y Bella, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Entre ellos, habían estado charlando animadamente, teniendo un tema en particular: Bella.

Entonces, de pronto, ella empezó a removerse nerviosa en el asiento y a susurrar entre jadeos inteligibles. Su olor, comenzó a potenciarse de una manera más que notoria en el coche. Ella estaba empezando a sudar.

Con discreción, Edward bajó un poco su ventanilla, y sus hermanos copiaron su gesto en las de atrás. Para nada era un olor desagradable, al contrario. Era demasiado tentador.

- No… no… para… - sus susurros, comenzaron a hacerse entendibles, a la vez que más altos. – Edward! – pronunció ese nombre entre jadeos y prácticamente gritando. Despertándose sobresaltada.

Edward se quedó estupefacto. El oír salir su nombre con tanta desesperación de su boca, le había contraído el alma; la cual, siempre se había intentando convencer a si mismo que poseía.

- Isabella… estás bien querida? – le preguntó Carlisle preocupado. Ella no contestó.

- Isabella, dentro de la bolsa hay una botella de agua. Toma un poco, te vendrá bien refrescarte. – le dijo Alice con suavidad.

Ella hizo lo que la vampira le indicó, tomando un gran trago.

- Has tenido una pesadilla? – le preguntó Esme con un deje en la voz de curiosidad.

- Algo parecido, si… - Bella estaba que se moría por preguntar si ellos podían dormir… y por consiguiente soñar, pero no lo hizo.

Tenía cientos de preguntas qué hacerles, y lo más normal y correcto era formularlas. Pero su orgullo y en cierta parte, su miedo por conocer las respuestas, le impedían hacerlo.

- Isabella… si quieres preguntarnos algo… lo que sea, puedes hacerlo. Estaremos encantados de solventar tu curiosidad. – le comentó Carlisle, suponiendo el silencio de ella. Bella se limitó a mover la cabeza negando.

Volvió a girarse hacía la ventanilla. Ahora que estaban en la ciudad, Edward conducía más normal. Como un humano.

Dejaron la monovolumen en el área para los coches alquilados del aeropuerto y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de embarque.

Todavía les quedaba algo de tiempo, así que decidieron ir a la cafetería a que Bella comiera o bebiera algo. Ella tomó un café con leche… y azúcar.

Había pedido dos sobres, como hacía siempre. Cuando estaba rompiendo el segundo sobre, su mirada se posó sobre la de Edward, el cual no le quitaba ojo. Acabó de abrir el azucarillo y lo vertió en el bol para basura que había en la mesa. Todo esto, sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

Sus miradas, tras ese acto, se intensificaron, olvidando por unos instantes que estaban rodeados por el resto de la familia, la cual, observaba la escena sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento para no romper el momento tan intenso que ellos dos estaban teniendo.

Bella apartó la vista de Edward, no sin esfuerzo, y comenzó a remover el café, con solo un sobrecito de azúcar. Se lo tomó, sintiendo como el calor del líquido le templaba el cuerpo por dentro.

Su vuelo fue anunciado por megafonía y se acercaron para embarcar.

La azafata los acompañó hasta los asientos de primera clase.

Bella tenía el asiento de la ventanilla y a su lado se sentó Alice, seguida por Jasper. Justo detrás de ella, estaba Edward.

Al rato de despegar, Bella volvió a dormirse. Aquellos asientos eran la mar de cómodos.

Despertó cuando sintió un zarandeo. El avión estaba adquiriendo posición para aterrizar.

Una vez en tierra firme, fuera del aeropuerto, Bella sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta…

Su nueva vida, acababa de comenzar.

_Aquí teneis el 1º encontronazo de bella con edward y ya veis como saltan las chispas jajjajaja, espero que os haya gustado, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_PDT: Tengo una mala noticia a partir la semana que viene y durante 5 semanas solo podre subir un capitulo a la semana ya que me voi a londres y no tendre mucho tiempo. _

_Besos _

_¿REVIEWS?_


	7. EN CASA

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Del parking, recogieron dos coches. Un mercedes negro y un volvo plateado. Alice le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro, indicándole que la acompañara. Bella volvía a ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Al subirse en el volvo, un exquisito olor, la extasió. Era el olor de Edward; concentrado en aquella cavidad. Por un momento, cerró los ojos e inhaló ese perfume embriagador.

Edward ocupó de nuevo el asiento del conductor. Tal y como había imaginado, el propietario del coche, era él. Edward.

Cuando aterrizaron en Seattle era de noche, así que una vez en la autopista Edward aceleró el coche, poniéndolo a una velocidad de vértigo. En algo más de un hora, estaban delante de una imponente mansión blanca, totalmente iluminada.

Metieron los dos coches en el enorme garaje, entrando a la fabulosa casa por unas escaleras interiores que daban a un amplio hall.

- Bueno… bienvenida a casa. – Carlisle se acercó a ella, sonriendo con ternura. Bella se mordió el labio, levantando la comisura de su boca. – Creo que mañana, deberíamos tener una charla. Es necesario que conozcas algo más sobre nuestra especie… para que nos comprendas a nosotros. A los Cullen.

- Qué se supone que tengo que saber? Sé lo más importante… que os bebéis a la gente… que los matáis a sangre fría… y que yo, no llegaré a cumplir aquí mi año viva. – los ojos le escocían; llevaba todo el viaje con esas palabras atragantadas. – Solo pido que sea igual de rápido, y lo que parecía indoloro, que fue para aquella chica… - Carlisle, el cual tenía el semblante oscuro y el rostro llenó de arrugas, iba a replicarle, pero ella continuo – no hace falta que me mientas diciéndome que a mí no me va a pasar lo mismo… sé cuál es mi destino… y lo asumo.

- Te repito lo que te dije entonces, nadie, me oyes? Nadie, va ha hacerte nada de eso. Aquí estás a salvo… No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea. – le preguntó él ofendido.

- De él. – Contestó Bella señalando a Edward, el cual se quedó perplejo – Veo como me mira… me come con la mirada… - sus ojos, rojos por aguantar las lágrimas, le picaban y escocían. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin acabar llorando.

- Pues entonces no has visto como tú me miras a mí… yo te comeré con los ojos… pero tú me devoras. – le contestó él mordaz y ofensivo.

Sin más, Bella acortó los pocos pasos que los separaban y estampó su mano contra la mejilla de Edward. El cual, al ver sus intenciones, dejó la cara ir para que ella se hiciera menos daño.

- Auch… joder! Tienes la cara como el plomo… auuuu… - aulló de dolor recogiéndose la mano contra el pecho. Edward la miraba con indiferencia, pero por dentro, estaba deseando de ir junto a ella y reconfortarla con sus frías manos, y de paso, comprobar que no se hubiera fracturado nada.

- Ven, déjame mirar – Carlisle le cogió la mano y se la palpó, comprobando que no estaba rota. – Te dolerá durante unas horas. Con un poco de hielo y unos calmantes, pasará enseguida. – le dijo de forma paternalista.

- Para otra vez, es mejor que cojas un bate de beisbol. No nos harás nada, pero tú frágil cuerpo, no sufrirá lesiones. – rió Emmet.

- Ven Isabella… te enseñaré tu habitación. – Alice notó como Bella hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Por no mostrar su debilidad, así que la sacó del atolladero. –Te duele mucho? – le preguntó mirándola con compasión. Bella simplemente inclinó los hombros.

Fueron subiendo las plantas de aquella impresionante casa, mientras Alice, iba mostrándole a qué o a quién pertenecía cada habitación.

- Mira, esta, es la de Edward, y por aquella puerta, bajas a un estudio de danza. Sabemos que te gusta bailar, así que acondicionamos esa sala para que puedas bailar siempre que quieras. Algún día, podríamos bailar juntas… - Alice dejó la frase en el aire – Aunque bueno… seguro que Emmet se apuntaría, jajaja – Bella la miró de reojo – A todos nos encanta bailar, pero Emmet, como habrás podido comprobar, es el payaso de la corte.

- Te estoy oyendo Alice… - contestó él desde algún punto de aquella enorme casa. Haciendo a Bella gesticular para no reírse.

Subieron un piso más, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño hall con dos puertas.

- Esta es tu planta personal. Te hemos puesto aquí, porque supusimos, querrías tener tu espacio privado. Por esa puerta, bajas al jardín trasero, teniendo acceso a cada planta y al estudio de danza, al gimnasio y la piscina climatizada.

Bella estaba asombrada. A aquella casa, no le faltaba lujo de detalles.

Entonces Alice, abrió la otra puerta. Su dormitorio. Era una habitación amplia… tremendamente amplia.

A la cual, no le faltaba de nada: Equipo estéreo, tv de plasma, una mesa de estudio con un carísimo equipo informático… vamos, de todo! Y la cama… era preciosa… con un dosel haciendo juego con las cortinas y la colcha.

En ella, había otras tres puertas más.

- Esa de ahí, da a tu terraza privada, esta al baño… ven, a ver si te gusta. – la instó Alice.

Era un baño… indescriptible. Tenía de todo: una bañera-jacuzzi en la cual podía dar hasta largos, ducha cerrada de hidromasaje, un lavabo con tocador y un espejo iluminado y amplio.

- Y esta… bueno… todo lo ha decorado Esme, ella es diseñadora de interiores, aunque hemos ayudado un poquito todos, pero aquí… el trabajo ha sido mío… y bueno, Rose me ha ayudado a elegir también.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, Bella casi se cae de espaldas. Era un vestidor inmenso, repleto de todo tipo de prendas. Al fondo, una pared entera, repleta de zapatos, botas, Merceditas… y todo tipo de calzado. En uno de los extremos, de pared a pared, todo eran perchas y en el otro, cajoneras. En el medio de todo aquello, había una espesa alfombra con tres sillones estilo puf, y todo ello, rodeado de espejos gigantes. Aquella era la zona del probador.

- Bueno… solo te hemos comprado algunas cosas… espero que te apetezca salir conmigo… bueno, con nosotras, de compras alguna vez. – le dijo Alice con cara ilusionada.

- Algunas cosas? Aquí hay ropa para una vida entera! – exclamó Bella ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alice.

- En las cómodas, tienes camisetas, jerséis, ropa interior, calcetines, medias, leggings… bueno, de todo. Pero hay que ir rellenando todos esos cajones y perchas vacías, jaja… - rió ella complacida ante la cara de alucine de Bella.

Alice le indicó brevemente, donde encontrar cada cosa. Había puesto pequeños cartelitos en cada cajón, para que Bella no se volviera loca buscando cada prenda.

- Bueno… te dejo que te acomodes. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que alzar la voz… nuestros oídos son muy finos… - le guiñó un ojo, ante la cara de suspicacia de Bella – Creo que deberías tener esa charla con Carlisle. – la miró con condescendencia. – y si te molesta la mano, no aguantes el dolor. Papá se ha aprovisionado de todo tipo de medicinas para ti. Por lo que pudiera surgirte. – la miró unos instantes y con un simpático –chao – salió disparada, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

En ese momento, Bella estaba alucinada. No sabía que pensar. Si como ella había supuesto, la iban a matar de un mordisco… ¿Por qué tantas molestias y atenciones? A lo mejor sí que debería tener esa charla con Carlisle.

Pero ella seguía asustada por oír algo que no le gustara. Ya se había hecho una idea preconcebida, y por mucho que distara de la realidad, había una cosa clara: Ellos eran vampiros. Bebedores de sangre.

Aunque quería ser fuerte, y ella lo era, todo lo vivido a lo largo de este día, había sido demasiado; las emociones la estaban embargando y veía que no iba a ser capaz de refrenarlas mucho.

Los ojos volvían a escocerle por las ansias de llorar que ella retenía con todo su ahínco.

Así que optó por meterse en la ducha. Se desvistió corriendo, encendió el agua caliente y se sumergió debajo del chorro, deseando que el agua se llevara todas sus desgracias.

Lloró, hipó, suspiró, lloró, gimió, siguió llorando… hasta que las emociones, ahora saliendo de su alma libremente, la fulminaron… Se dejó caer en la ducha, mientras el agua la empapaba.

En el salón, siete vampiros se miraban angustiados, con sus rostros conmocionados por el dolor de la chica. Ella se había mostrado intachablemente fuerte y fría ante la situación que le tocaba vivir. Pero sabían, que antes o después, ella se derrumbaría.

Lo que ellos no suponían, era que les iba a doler tanto.

El más afectado de todos los Cullen, era Jasper; ya que podía captar con una fuerza sorprendente, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de "su humana"; haciéndolo estremecerse ante cada gemido, cada suspiro.

Otro que no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, era Edward. Oír a Bella llorar con esa desesperación, le estaba causando hasta dolor físico.

Su corazón, inerte hasta hacía unas horas, cuando sus ojos se habían posado sobre los de Bella, le dictaban que subiera; que la estrechara entre sus brazos reconfortándola… pero su parte racional, la que siempre solía seguir… le decía que no debía hacerlo. Que ella lo rechazaría sin miramientos, empeorando aun más la situación entre ellos.

Habían empezado con un pie… como definirlo? En cierta manera, derecho. Aquella primera mirada, había sido intensa, electrizante igual a la sensación cuando sus pieles se rozaban. Pero todo se había complicado, cambiando al pie izquierdo, en el mismo momento en que ella supo qué eran él y su familia.

Ella había deducido que él la miraba con hambre… pero de su sangre. Y aunque no era del todo errónea su conclusión, el hambre que más predominaba en Edward hacía Bella, era la física; aunque no solo la sexual, ya que sentimientos que él todavía no acababa de comprender, se habían asentado en su interior.

Daría lo que fuera por que ella le permitiera acercarse. Tocarla y rozarla igual que cuando se desvaneció y la cargo entre sus brazos. Cuando ella recobró el sentido, sabía perfectamente que estaba alzada por él, pero sin embargo, de primeras, no hizo nada por separase de él. Incluso le pareció, que a ella le costaba esa separación tanto como a él.

- Joder… me está volviendo loco – se quejó con dolor Jasper. Aunque no había reproche hacía Bella, sino la constatación de un hecho: Esa humana, había hecho mella en ellos tan solo en unas horas.

- Bueno... que creías que iba a estar tan entera? Esto era de esperar. – dijo Rose de forma fría.

- Por supuesto – apoyó Carlisle – es más que lógico que ella explotara en algún momento. Isabella cree que nosotros somos como Aro; que bebemos sangre humana… y piensa que antes o después, sucumbiremos a su sangre, mordiéndola y matándola. Lo tiene asumido. – dijo él consternado.

- Hay que hacerla cambiar de idea como sea. Se ve que es una chica muy divertida… con ella correteando por aquí… todo, promete estar mucho más animado. - añadió Emmet son una sonrisa esperanzadora.

- La mano debe dolerle… creo que deberíamos subirle hielo… y tal vez, algo de comer… - comentó tímidamente Alice.

-Alice… estás deseando subir a verla… No tienes porque pedir permiso… ella… bueno, no es una propiedad. Es una persona, en cierto modo libre. – le dijo Carlisle sonriendo con cariño hacia su hija. – A quien debes pedir permiso, es a ella misma.

Era verdad, Alice estaba deseando subir a ver a Bella. Oírla llorar de ese modo, le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Además, cuando ella estaba tranquila, podía ver su futuro. No de forma completamente clara, pero si atisbos lo suficientemente reveladores para hacerse una idea.

Algo había pillado cuando Bella había estado entretenida comiendo sus chuches. No estaba segura, por supuesto, pero algo importante, entre Bella y Edward, estaba por pasar… y se sentía en la obligación de averiguarlo.

No creía que fuera a ser que su hermano favorito fuera a perder los estribos y matarla… se decantaba por algo más… íntimo. De índole romántica. Pero solo había sido un pequeño fogonazo. Nada claro… pero sabía que Edward se sentía sumamente atraído por la chica.

Sin más, se fue a la cocina y preparó una taza de chocolate con unos bollos para Bella. En esos dos años, todos, habían tomado clases de cocina; aprendiendo mediante internet y el canal de cocina.

Toc – toc. Pico suavemente Alice en su puerta. Silencio. Bella ya no lloraba, solo se sentía el leve traqueteo de su corazón.

Alice se sintió de pronto angustiada. Estaba decantada entre entrar sin permiso o no.

Jasper, que sintió la intensa sensación de su mujer, subió hasta allí y la abrazó por detrás, reconfortándola.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Edward, Emmet e incluso Rose, estaban también allí; enfrente a la puerta de Bella.

Edward, que estaba ansioso por entrar y verla, no lo dudo. Agarró la manilla con su mano, la giró y abrió la puerta.

La imagen que vio ante sus ojos, lo hizo jadear:

Bella estaba tumbada, atravesada en la cama, agarrada a un cojín, con su melena ondulada esparcida por el resto de los cojines. Su cara era una autentica preciosidad, mostrando paz.

Pero lo impactante fue el resto. Su cuerpo, envuelto por una escasa toalla blanca, quedaba expuesto a su mirada lasciva. La toalla en cuestión, no le cubría más que lo justo y necesario, tapándola desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta más arriba de la mitad de los muslos.

Notaba como su respiración se volvía errática por segundos. Había supuesto que Bella tendría un cuerpo precioso… pero la imagen que le devolvían sus ojos le decía que esa definición no era la adecuada. Su figura, simplemente era perfecta. Sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a imaginarse acariciando esa perfecta, cálida y suave figura.

_pero que es lo que te pasa con esa chica? _Le preguntó mentalmente Jasper.

Edward lo miró de soslayo, pidiéndole con la mirada que no comentara nada. Él mismo no sabía que estaba pasándole con Bella… y antes de que la familia se enterara de que ella, conseguía "ponerlo a mil", quería averiguar exactamente qué era lo que pasaba. Qué eran esos extraños sentimientos que sentía en su interior.

- Joder… vaya cuerpo que tiene, no? – comentó Emmet, lo que todos estaban viendo.

- Pues si… vaya con la humana… Tiene un cuerpo de infarto! – admiró Rose, con una nota de fastidio y admiración en la voz.

- Le pondré esto en la mesa y saldremos en silencio… Dejémosla dormir. Necesita descansar. – advirtió Alice mirando hacía Bella con ternura infinita.

- Debe tener frío… Tiene la piel erizada – advirtió Edward.

- Vaya como te has fijado, hermanito… jeje – Rose le dio un codazo amistoso, acompañado de un guiño tremendamente malicioso.

- Emmet… cállate! – le advirtió Edward de manera fría.

Emmet se rio por lo bajini acompañado por Jasper. Pero aunque se rió con la broma de su hermano, Jasper lanzó una mirada de: - _Ya hablaremos _– a Edward.

Alice se acercó a la cama, y con una mantita que había en los pies de esta, la arropó, haciendo a Bella enroscarse como un gatito.

Salieron de la habitación de Isabella, y decidieron ponerse a hacer cada uno sus cosas. Sabían que los humanos podían llegar a dormir muchas horas.

- Qué tal esta Isabella? – preguntó Esme a Alice.

Esme estaba en el jardín, plantando unas nuevas flores y Alice salió para hacerle compañía. Aunque le encantaban, no era un pasatiempo que a Alice le entusiasmara tremendamente, ya que había que tener paciencia… punto débil en ella, al igual que en Edward y ahora también en Bella.

- Esta dormida… Después de la llantina, se le ha quedado la cara despejada… Mostraba una imagen llena de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba preciosa. – relató Alice con adoración.

- Vaya… parece que esa chica te ha calado hondo, eh? – sonrió Esme a su hija.

- Sí… pero no he sido a la única que ha conquistado… - Alice le guiñó un ojo pícaro a su madre, y las dos se echaron a reír.

Bella se despertó de golpe; sobresaltada. Por un momento, se sintió completamente desorientada. En una de las mesitas de noche, había un reloj, el cual marcaba las 10 de la mañana.

Se desperezó, comprobando que estaba envuelta en una manta, la cual, no recordaba haber cogido, observando su vestimenta… la escasa toalla con la que se envolvió al salir de la ducha.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una bandeja en la mesa auxiliar. Se levantó y vio el hielo, el chocolate y los bollos. Llegando a una acertada conclusión: Alguien había estado en su cuarto mientras dormía.

No sabía quién de todos, podría haber sido. Inconscientemente, pensó en Alice. Ella parecía muy cariñosa, atenta y amistosa con ella.

Pero… había entrado en su cuarto, cuando poco tiempo antes, le había dicho, que era su sitio privado; para que no se sintiera agobiada con la familia…

_- Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo… - _Pensó irónica y enfadada Bella.

Se fue al vestidor, y cogió un pijama, sin pararse a mirarse en el espejo. Estar desnuda con esa ridícula toalla, la hacía sentirse insegura y vulnerable. Entonces, el recuerdo de que alguno de ellos, había entrado en su dormitorio, viéndola de esa guisa, la hizo empezar a encolerizarse.

Ella había supuesto, que aquel cuarto, era su puerto seguro. Un lugar donde poder encerrarse y no tener que ver a nadie. Pero de que servía si no respetaban su derecho de intimidad.

- Ya se ha despertado! – casi chilló Alice feliz.

- Tranquila Alice… ya la estamos sintiendo. – le dijo Rose girando los ojos.

- No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero… pero sus sentimientos no son demasiado buenos, que digamos –comentó Jasper con cautela.

El resto de la familia, se quedó mirando para él, instándole a seguir hablando.

- La noto… enfadada… como si estuviera molesta por algo. – siguió él, con el ceño fruncido.

- Le habrá molestado que entrarais en su habitación? – preguntó Esme, alzando los ojos.

- Pues seguro…! – dijo Alice convencida. – No le habrá gustado que, quien fuera el que entrara, la viera con esa toalla. – de sus labios, salía una tremenda sonrisa maliciosa.

Pensó Alice para Edward, el cual ni se inmutó.

Él también podía sentirla, y por sus pasos fuertes contra el suelo y sus intermitentes bufidos, sabía que Bella no se había levantado con el pie adecuado. Y por otro lado, Alice tenía muchísima razón. Si Bella sospechaba, que él, la había visto así… prácticamente desnuda, se pondría como un basilisco.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, para hacerle el desayuno a Bella. Le prepararon toritas, especialidad de Edward, beicon, huevos, algo de fiambre, café y zumo. Y de "postre" unas galletitas de chocolate.

- Creo que es mejor que se lo suba Alice. – comentó Carlisle, al ver como todos dudaban entre quien o quienes subir – Parece que con ella, Isabella se siente menos atemorizada. – Todos asintieron aceptando la decisión de Carlisle.

_Ya os dije que esta Bella tenia su genio , siento mucho dejaros asi pero ya vereis cuando leais el siguiente que merece la pena la espera , espero que os haya gustado, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos _

_¿REVIEWS?_


	8. LOS PRINCIPIOS NUNCA FUERON FACILES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Alice subió radiante por volver a ver a Bella. Aunque llevaba menos de un día con ellos, y era algo pronto, estaba desando que ese miedo que sentía Bella por ellos, se fuera alejando, dejándoles ver a la Bella que prometía ser. Una chica encantadora, sonriente, divertida y cariñosa.

Llegó a su planta con la sonrisa puesta en su rostro de mármol. Picó en la puerta a la espera de que Bella le diera paso.

En unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca, dejando entrever a una Bella sumamente enfadada.

- Vaya… encima de asesinos… mentirosos! – le estampo Bella sin más.

- Isabella… pero… - Alice estaba completamente sorprendida por su actitud.

- Isabella, qué? … Habéis entrado en mi dormitorio sin mi permiso. Mientras dormía. Eso para ti es privacidad? – le dijo con voz fría.

- Isabella… yo, piqué, pero estabas dormida… Bueno… como te habías disgustado tanto… y no habías vuelto a probar bocado, creí… yo supuse que tendrías hambre… y que después del percance con tu mano, que podría dolerte…

- Pues supusiste mal. Si estaba dormida… dejaras la bandeja fuera… o volvieras a llevártela para cuando despertara… Cualquier cosa, menos entrar sin mi permiso. – Cogió aire – No vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación. Entendido? – le preguntó Bella clavando sus azules marrones, en los dorados de Alice.

La cual, estaba completamente desconcertada y dolida. No sabía ni que decir. Jamás hubiera creído, que Bella, fuera a reaccionar de ese modo tan brusco.

- Creo que estás siendo un poco exagerada – Carlisle subió hasta allí, al ver como Isabella, estaba aprovechándose de la indefensión de Alice – Ella, solo quiso ser agradable y atenta contigo, trayéndote un tentempié y el hielo. Y se lo agradeces así? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- No, si encima la mala de la historia ahora, voy a ser yo… esto es increíble. – protestó Bella.

- Estas siendo desconsiderada y maleducada con mi hermana. – Edward también había hecho acto de presencia.

Aunque él quería aparentar que estaba allí por defender a su hermana, le habían puesto en bandeja la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Bella. Aunque sí que creía que Bella estaba pasándose un poco… Pero bueno, ella había tenido un día horrible. Lo que su vida había cambiado en el transcurso de menos de 24 horas, habría alterado a cualquiera.

- Oh… vaya… los vampiros tienen sentimientos? – preguntó con sorna Bella.

- Pues sí. Y tú estás hiriendo los de Alice… Creo que deberías disculparte. – le dijo él de forma algo autoritaria.

- Perdona? – preguntó Bella fingiendo sorprenderse – Que yo, qué? Creo que te has vuelto loco si piensas que yo voy a hacer tal cosa. La que ha invadido mi intimidad, ha sido ella. Yo solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son… y al que no le guste… ya sabe… que no suba más. – dijo ella frunciendo los labios.

- Eres una caprichosa y malcriada… Comportándote de un modo totalmente infantil. – le espetó él. – Pídele disculpas… - dijo apretando los dientes.

- Edward… ya… no pasa nada. Bella, en el fondo tiene razón. No debimos entrar sin su permiso… - Alice cometió un gravísimo error: pluralizo.

- Como que… "debimos" – recalcó Bella – No entraste tú sola? – a Bella se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.

- Bueno… yo subí sola, solo que ellos… bueno… también querían ver cómo estabas… - Se disculpó Alice.

- Quienes? – Bella solo pronunció esa palabra.

- Los cinco. – le contestó sincera Alice, agachando la mirada.

Bella miró directamente hacía Edward, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Aunque los otros dos chicos, también habían entrado y la habían visto con solo la toalla… solo le importó que la viera él. Edward.

- Espero que lo hayas disfrutado… - le dijo con voz maliciosa y frívola.

- He visto cuerpos tan bonitos… incluso más que el tuyo… Así que no te creas tanto. – le contestó él con más malicia aun que la de Bella.

Ella contrajo los labios, como mordiéndose la lengua. La había ofendido… y mucho.

Edward lo sabía, por la tensión que se había apoderado de su cara en ese mismo momento. Se sentía mal por haberlo hecho, pero no tenía otra salida. No iba a dejar que Bella, y el resto de la familia viera que como ella le atraía.

- FUERAAAAA…! – grito Bella de forma enloquecida. – No vuelvas a acercarte más a mí habitación… me has entendido? – le dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya.

Tuvo que contenerse, ya que esa sensación de bienestar total que sentía cuando fijaba su mirada en la de Edward, volvía a hacerse presente, y en esos momentos, la única mirada que quería que él viera en ella, era la del tremendo enfado y la ira que dominaba ahora su razonamiento lógico.

- Claro… eso es muy fácil… Sobre todo si te quedas aquí encerradita… no repartiendo tu aroma por toda la casa… - le contestó con aires de grandeza, dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Eres un maldito prepotente… Quién te crees que eres para ofenderme de esa manera? Tú no eres mucho mejor que Félix… No sé por qué tuviste que defenderme de él ayer… a no ser que no quieras que intoxicara tu trofeo – le dijo con voz suave. Pausada y tremendamente certera para hacerle daño.

Edward perdió por un momento los estribos, agarrando a Bella por un brazo, en un movimiento tan veloz, que sus ojos no tuvieron tiempo de procesarlo.

- Retira eso… - la voz de Edward era fría y afilada como el acero, clavando sus oscurecidos ojos en los de ella.

- No. – le contestó agachando los ojos.

Edward hizo algo más de presión en el brazo de Bella, haciéndola contraer la cara de dolor.

_Edward, suéltala ahora mismo hijo. Le partirás el brazo. _ Le ordenó Carlisle, tensó por el momento tan angustiosos que se estaba produciendo.

- Retíralo… vamos! – la instó meneándola levemente por el brazo.

- No. Puedes partirme el brazo si quieres… resisto muy bien el dolor. – Edward abrió los ojos, mostrando su furia. – Si me sigues apretando el brazo, me morderé un labio… me haré sangre… serás capaz de aguantar? – Bella pasó sus dientes por su labio inferior, mostrando una mirada de superioridad.

- Vamos chicos… calmaos – sugirió Jasper mandando oleadas de paz y sosiego.

Edward soltó de golpe a Bella, haciéndola trastabillar hacía atrás. En ese momento, se sintió extrañamente relajada. Incluso con un sopor de lo más raro. Era como si la hubieran drogado.

- Isabella… anda, cálmate. No volveremos a entrar sin tu permiso; de verdad que lo siento. – se disculpó Alice intentando apaciguar la discusión entre Bella y Edward. – Toma… te hemos hecho el desayuno.

Bella, al sentirse tan extraña. Tan débil… hizo igual que un animal salvaje cuando se siente herido. Atacar.

- No pienso probar bocado… - dijo con tono hiriente, haciendo que a Alice se le descompusiera la cara por el disgusto.

- Isabella – la reprendió Carlisle. – Vamos… entiendo por lo que estas pasando… pero no hace falta que seas grosera. Todos hemos colaborado para hacerte el desayuno.

- Sí, lo hemos hecho con todo nuestro cariño. – le contestó Emmet, que al oír la discusión también subió junto con Rose y Esme.

Bella se sentía sumamente extraña. Notaba como un sopor la envolvía por momentos, costándole mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Qué… qué es lo que… me habéis hecho? – su lengua incluso se trababa. Igual que cuando te tomas una pastilla para dormir, que te deja atontada. - Porque… me siento así?... - Bella se agarró al marco de la puerta, al sentir sus piernas flaquear ligeramente.

No entendía que era lo que le podía estar pasando. Jamás, en toda su vida, le había entrado una somnolencia igual.

- Jasper, para! – Le instó Edward – la estás durmiendo… baja la intensidad. – le dijo con tono preocupado.

Entonces, todos comprendieron porque Bella estaba actuando de forma tan extraña. Se estaba sintiendo adormilada por el efecto del don de Jasper; el cual, sin darse cuenta de que Bella al ser humana, era más receptiva a sus efectos calmantes que los vampiros, estaba aplicando demasiada intensidad.

_Es que como ella, tiene ese escudo… y yo quería tranquilizarla… Apliqué fuerza extra para ello. No pensé que lo recibiría así… Ha debido sentirse muy extraña… _Pensó Jasper sintiéndose culpable.

- Bajar la… intensidad… de qué…?...

Ahí, Bella perdió el equilibrio, dejándose llevar, sin realmente quererlo, por los efectos sedantes de Jasper, el cual, al darle la voz de alarma Edward, paró de golpe su don, haciendo a Bella "revivir" de golpe.

Ella, al sentirse de pronto con todos sus sentidos alerta, los encaró.

- Qué es lo que me habéis hecho, maldita sea! – Gritó fuera de sí

- Isabella… ves, como si que es necesario que mantengamos esa charla… - le dijo con tono condescendiente Carlisle.

- No quiero ninguna charla… No quiero nada… Solo quiero recuperar mi vida… - Bella se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos.

Lo que acababa de sucederle, le hizo comprender de golpe, que el mundo de los vampiros estaba envuelto por mucho más misterio e incluso, misticismo, de lo que ella había creído.

No se basaba únicamente en morder a mujeres indefensas y beberse su sangre. Había más… mucho más. Y aunque tenía que reconocer que sentía auténtica curiosidad… Su temor a descubrir, la hacía estar aun más aterrada.

- Isabella… cuando sepas más de nosotros, todo será mucho más fácil, en serio cielo. – Le habló dulcemente Esme – Todo te será más llevadero. – Esme le sonrió con ternura. Pero la mirada de sospecha y escepticismo de Bella, no se relajó ni un ápice.

- Nooo… no quiero saber nada de vosotros… No sois humanos… no… no… vosotros… bebéis sangre… por el amor de Dios… Esto es igual que una película de terror… - gritaba Bella consumida por los nervios.

- Isabella… toma… come algo. Hay un montón de cosas ricas y se están enfriando. – le dijo sonriendo Alice. – Te vendrá bien meter algo en el estómago, los nervios te están consumiendo. – continuó ella con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a probar bocado… Cómo tengo que decírtelo!

Bella se giró hacía Alice alzando una de sus manos, dando de lleno en la bandeja; lanzando la comida por los aíres, aterrizando sobre el suelo de madera, esparramándose por él.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, mientras el resto la miraba con los rostros inexpresivos. Les había parecido tremendamente mal el gesto de ella. Le habían preparado ese desayuno con toda su ilusión. El primer desayuno para su humana. Que no lo hubiera aceptado, ya no les había parecido demasiado bien, pero que encima lo tirara por los suelos, les pareció un auténtico desprecio.

- Bueno… ya que no tienes hambre… no te subiremos más comida. – Dijo con tono frío Carlisle – Cuando tengas hambre, baja a la cocina y te sirves tu misma. Estás en tu casa, ya te lo dije ayer y ni tú estás en una cárcel, ni nosotros somos tus carcelarios. – concluyó rotundo.

- A no? Estás seguro de eso? – le preguntó ella de forma mordaz.

- Depende de ti; única y exclusivamente de ti, el querer estar en una cárcel… o disfrutar de tu estancia con nosotros. – Se giró dándole la espalda a Bella, encarando al resto de la familia – Vamos hijos… dejemos a Isabella… ya veis que no tiene hambre y está perfectamente.

Todos se voltearon, dejando a Bella, como se suele decir, con la palabra en la boca, mirándolos atónita. Su orgullo, que no era poco, se sintió ofendido, por lo que se metió en su habitación, dando un sonoro portazo, el cual, hizo temblar los cristales de las ventanas.

- Guauuu… vaya genio que tiene… - dijo Emmet riendo – Si llega a convertirse algún día en vampira, será peligrosa… muuuuyyy peligrosa, jajaja! – rió.

- Edward… quieres explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado antes? – preguntó Carlisle sorprendió de la reacción de su hijo con la chica. Edward, jamás había perdido los papeles con humanos de esa manera.

- Siéndote totalmente sincero… ni yo mismo me lo explico. Simplemente, me ha ofendido que me comparara con Félix… encima de haberla defendido de él ayer. – Contestó Edward resoplando – Esa chiquilla me fastidia…

- Hay que reconocerle que le echa un par, enfrentándose a ti de esa manera… - le contestó Emmet – Parece que tú la fastidias a ella, tanto como ella a ti, jaja... Sentimiento recíproco, jaja! – Emmet ya se reía solo de pensar en los "divertidos" momentos que esos dos, iban a ofrecerle.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Bella le echó el pasador y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo, abrazándolas con sus brazos y metiendo la cabeza dentro de ellas.

Se sentía mal. Desdichada hasta el infinito, maldiciéndose a sí misma por tener ese "don", que según el otro vampiro, ella poseía.

Don? Y qué se supone que hacía ese don? Aro le había explicado que gracias a él, ella era inmune a cualquier ataque mental. Pero… Qué demonios significaba eso?

Al cabo de un rato, y sintiéndose entumecida a causa de la postura, decidió salir a la terraza. Un poco de aire fresco, le vendría bien.

Su habitación daba al jardín trasero, el cual, estaba adornado con flores de todos los tipos, colores y formas, dándole una alegría e intensidad a la zona indescriptible. Quien hubiera hecho ese trabajo, había que reconocerle el esfuerzo, ya que un jardín así, era digno de cualquier revista de decoración o botánica que se preciara.

Se quedó allí, apoyada sobre la barandilla de la terraza durante un rato, hasta que su estómago empezó a gruñir de hambre. No quiso la comida, por no ceder en su orgullo…

_Maldito orgullo de mierda… Gracias a él, ahora moriré de hambre… _Pensó Bella acompañándolo de un gruñido.

Decidió echarse en la cama. Estaba tan agotada como famélica.

Una vez acostada y calentita entre las mantas, acabó sucumbiendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

A las 4 de la tarde, Bella volvió a despertarse, confusa y envuelta en sudor. A parte, se sentía sumamente mal. Llevaba más de 20 horas sin meterse nada en el estómago y su cuerpo, se resentía. Sabía que estaba sufriendo los primeros síntomas de una de sus habituales bajadas de azúcar. Entre los nervios, la discusión y ahora, la falta de alimento… Pero no quería bajar y encontrarse de nuevo con ellos. Aguantaría hasta que no pudiera más.

_Si aguanto y aguanto… acabaré muriendo de una insuficiencia de glucosa? _Ese pensamiento se arremolinó en la mente de Bella, terminando en formarse como un plan.

Tendría que aguantar el malestar general, los mareos, la vista nublosa, los sudores, los temblores… pero una vez se hubiera desmayado… ya no sufriría más. Y teniendo en cuenta, que ellos parecían firmes en cumplir su promesa de no subir más a su habitación…

Pero Bella no quería morir realmente… Solo eran ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza presa de su estado de nerviosismo y alerta permanente.

En la cocina, Alice vio el plan de Bella. Aunque no era algo que fuera a llevar a cabo, ella lo había diseñado en su cabeza, dándole forma.

_Edward… ven, corre _Llamó Alice a su hermano de forma mental.

Carlisle y Esme estaban entretenidos en el jardín, acaramelados como siempre. Emmet y Jasper estaban sumidos en una "estresante" competición en la consola y Rose jugaba con el nuevo programa informático de reformas de interiores.

Aunque eran vampiros y su capacidad cerebral, era muy superior a la de los humanos, solo Edward muy seguido de Jasper, sabían manipular de forma experta esas maquinitas llamados "ordenadores". Pero aun ellos, no habían conseguido dar con el problema para poder instalar correctamente ese programa.

Edward fue hasta la cocina con total disimulo. Cuando Alice lo llamaba así, era porque quería que solo él se enterara.

- Dime Alice, ocurre algo? – le preguntó él a sabiendas que algo pasaba.

- Si. Bella, está sufriendo una bajada de azúcar… lleva 22 horas sin probar bocado, pero no quiere bajar. No desea más enfrentamientos con nosotros, sobre todo después del incidente con el desayuno. – le relató ella con preocupación.

- Bueno… es normal que no quiera bajar – le respondió él restándole importancia – Después de la que lio antes… - Edward meneo la cabeza, haciendo rodar los ojos. Esa chica lo exasperaba.

- Edward… el problema no es ese… - él la miró sin entender – ella, ha estado pensando en dejarse morir de inanición…

- Para que muriera de hambre, hacen falta días. Teniendo en cuenta su problema con el azúcar, podría llegar a aguantar unos 6 días, aunque sin beber… sobreviviría unos 2. – contestó Edward haciendo gala de su licenciatura en medicina. – Si no saliera de allí en dos días, subiríamos Alice. Tú misma estás ahora muerta por subir… y solo han pasado unas horas. – sonrió él a su duendecilla.

- Voy a subirle algo de comer… sin que se entere Carlisle. Le picaré en la puerta y me iré; ella ahora está despierta y sé que realmente no quiere morir. – Edward asintió al plan de su hermana.

Entre los dos, le prepararon un chocolate, unos bollos con mermelada y una jarra de zumo de limón azucarado y fresco.

Subieron hasta la planta de Bella y se atuvieron al plan establecido:

Picaron y Alice le habló.

- Isabella… te dejo aquí un tentempié; seguro que tendrás hambre. Te lo dejo aquí y me voy. Estamos deseando que bajes… y por lo que paso antes… no te preocupes. Nadie está enfadado contigo.

Aunque Bella no contestó ni una sola palabra; sabían que estaba escuchando. Ella estaba al lado de la puerta. Lo sabían por sus pasos acercándose, el latir de su corazón y su respiración.

Edward y Alice se apartaron de la puerta y se escondieron en un punto ciego para Bella, pero desde donde ellos, podían ver claramente la puerta de su dormitorio.

Al cabo de dos minutos, esa puerta, se abrió. Por ella apareció una desmejorada Bella. Pálida, sin su color crema y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Con las ojeras profundas y amoratadas, y su cara cubierta por gotitas de sudor.

Sus manos temblaban, ya que la bandeja, una vez en ellas, se tambaleaba insegura.

Una vez en su poder, Bella cerró la puerta con el trasero, la posó en la mesa y casi sin tiempo a sentarse, empezó a devorar los bollitos.

- Lo que el orgullo, la inseguridad y el miedo, pueden llegar a hacer. Estaba a punto de desmayarse… - comentó Alice entristecida – Has notado que poco olía? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí. Lo he notado. Cómo no iba a hacerlo. Su olor está repartido por todo el hall. – Edward respiró, absorbiendo el aroma de Bella – Pero ahora cuando ha abierto la puerta, es como si no fuera ella… Cómo si nadie hubiera abierto esa puerta… No olía a nada. – contestó Edward en susurros. Parecía que estuviera hablando para sí, más que contestando a su hermana.

Los dos, mostrando otra cara… salieron de la planta de Bella. Alice se metió en su habitación y se puso a colocar su vestidor, y Edward se metió en su dormitorio y se puso a escribir en su diario personal.

Ambos, sabían que ahora, por mucho que disimularan, no podían bajar. Todos se darían cuenta de que algo había pasado y lo relacionarían rápidamente con la chica.

Bella devoró los bollos y el chocolate en cuestión de segundos, casi hasta atragantándose. En ese momento, se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por su comportamiento de antes con "su familia". Ellos lo habían hecho con la mejor de las intenciones y ella les había devuelto el favor comportándose como una caprichosa.

Por mucho que le jodiera, debía de reconocer que Edward, tuvo razón al tacharla de caprichosa, malcriada e infantil.

Qué pensaría su tía si viera como se había comportado?

_Oh…Dios… la tía Margaret! Cómo estará llevando ella lo de mi muerte? Aunque no nos "amásemos", si es cierto que nos queríamos de una manera un tanto peculiar. Hoy… es mi funeral… Dios… esto es del todo surrealista. _ En ese momento, Bella sufrió un bajón. Pero no de azúcar, ese podía combatirlo, sino de moral.

De pronto, se sintió triste, agotada, sin una pizca de felicidad en su alma. Aunque realmente no quería morir… Es como si ya lo estuviera. Cómo si su vida se fuera en ese funeral de pega; en el que otra pobre chica, ocupaba su lugar.

Por un momento, sintió envidia de esa chica… De estar muerta y no tener que afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima… Pero… desde cuando Isabella Swan se venía debajo de esa manera?

Aunque ahora ya no fuera una Swan, sino una Cullen… algo le decía que llevar ese apellido era símbolo de fuerza, de coraje y valentía. A parte, de una unión familiar excepcional.

Se dio una ducha, dejando a sus lágrimas fluir libremente. Mojada por el agua, parecía que se sentía más cómoda llorando. Era como si el agua, hiciera filtrar sus lágrimas y sentimientos de una forma más fácil.

- Isabella está llorando otra vez. – Advirtió Jasper – sus sentimientos son tan fuertes… que parece más una vampira que una humana. – Jasper se frotaba la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza.

- Ella tiene un carácter imponente… Todo en ella, debe ser fuerte. – dedujo Rosalie. – Aunque antes o después, se cansara de estar encerrada llorando… y bueno, sin comer, claro.

- Me parece que lo de comer… no debemos preocuparnos – intuyó Carlisle, entrando en el salón, acompañado de Esme – Aquí, veo dos faltas importantes… - Alice y Edward, no estaban junto a sus hermanos.

Todos supusieron claramente donde estaban. En ese momento, los nombrados, hicieron acto de presencia.

- Estáis sintiendo a Bella llorar? – dijo Alice entrando tan normal en el salón. – Pobrecita… estará pasándolo tan mal…

- Bueno… seguramente hambre, no estará pasando… verdad? – preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

- No sé a qué te refieres… - le contestó Alice con normalidad.

- A no? Edward?

- Si, le he subido comida. – Edward les relató a la familia los pensamientos que había tenido Bella de dejarse morir de inanición. – No me parecía correcto dejarla pasar hambre. Qué clase de familia seríamos, dejando que uno de nuestros miembros, pasara falta de una necesidad tan vital como esa? – preguntó él de forma seria.

- Claro Edward… - Esme se giró hacía su marido – Ya te dije, que no compartía tu opinión de no subirle comida a la chica. – Esme estaba seria. A parte, de que el hecho, de que no estuviera de acuerdo con Carlisle en algo, ya era algo sumamente extraño.

- Bueno, pues puestos a opinar… yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo. – confesó Emmet. – Creo que estos primeros días, debíamos subirle comida a su habitación.

- Bien… vale! Cuántos días? – contestó Carlisle preguntando a su vez. – Quien marca cuando es el momento en que ella estará preparada para salir de su encierro? Tú, Emmet… o tal vez tú, Edward? – Carlisle no les hablaba en tono recriminatorio, simplemente, les decía lo que había.

- Veo por dónde vas… Si le llevamos comida, tal vez ella, no baje en todo el año de su habitación… Allí, no le falta de nada. – contestó Jasper, llevándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Carlisle.

- Oh... ya… Lo haces para presionarla a bajar, claro! – acertó Emmet.

- Exacto! No es que quiera presionarla… pero si darle un motivo para que deje el encierro. Si no, no saldría de allí nunca. Lo entendéis ahora? – les preguntó a Esme, Edward y Alice.

- Sí… pero ella, no quería bajar y se encontraba mal, como ya os ha dicho Edward. No podía dejarla así… es superior a mí. – dijo cabizbaja Alice.

- Bueno, la verdad es que contaba con vuestra intrusión, jaja – contestó él riéndose. – Aunque lo que me extraña, es que tú – dijo refiriéndose a Edward –hayas subido. Viendo que no congenias con ella – Carlisle alzó las dejas, mostrando su sorpresa.

- Bueno, Alice, como siempre, me lio… y ya te he dicho, que hasta ahora, no comprendía tu sentencia de no subirle comida. – contestó Edward tan tranquilo; pero por dentro, temblaba. Ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo más lejos de la realidad era que no le gustaba la chica… Poco a poco, se estaba dando cuenta, que más bien, era todo lo contrario. Le estaba gustando y mucho.

Esa fuerza, ese orgullo, esa vitalidad… Y ese olor embriagador… Estaba tan pendiente de cualquier ruido que procediera de la planta de arriba, que se sentía igual que un perro faldero detrás de su amo.

Pero sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Jasper, el cual estaba más pendiente de los sentimientos de Edward de lo normal, también sintió esa rendición por parte de su hermano. Lo que no acababa de distinguir del todo, era el qué.

Qué era lo que hacía a Edward estar así por Bella?

Después de un rato, se sintió la puerta de Bella abrirse despacio y dejar la bandeja en el suelo.

- Voy yo! – exclamó Alice eufórica. – Bella ha escrito algo para mí. – dicho eso, salió en estampida del salón, escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegó, la bandeja vacía, descansaba en el suelo y encima de los platos, había una notita.

_Para Alice,_

_Siento muchísimo lo que te dije. Aunque me molestó que entraras en mi habitación, lo que realmente me incomodó fue que no entraras sola… y me vierais con la toalla._

_Pero igualmente, mi comportamiento fue horrible. Te pido disculpas…_

_Sobre todo viendo que me has vuelto a traer comida cuando tu padre dijo que no me subierais más._

_Los bollos estaban deliciosos y el chocolate, también._

_Pronto dejare este encierro… Pero necesito algo más de tiempo… Así que si pudieras seguir subiéndome más comida, te lo agradecería… Solo serán unos días… Lo prometo._

_Aunque no quiero meterte en problemas._

_Gracias…_

_Bella_

Alice daba saltitos de alegría en el hall. Este era un gran paso. Bella se había sentido culpable por herirla, aun pensando que ellos eran monstruos sin alma… Aunque tal vez, esa idea, estuviera empezando a desaparecer.

Bajó a su dormitorio y le escribió a Bella, una nota en respuesta a la suya.

_Querida Bella…_

_Disculpas aceptadas… Aunque ya te dije, que nadie está enfadado contigo. _

_Aunque no lo creas, todos entendemos por lo que estás pasando, y sabemos lo difícil que debe resultarte todo. _

_Vuelvo a decirte, que necesitas esa charla con Carlisle… eso te ayudará a comprender muchas cuestiones que ahora deben estar atormentándote._

_Por la comida, no te preocupes… Aunque espero que solo sea durante unos pocos días… _

_Todos estamos deseando que bajes y empieces a relacionarte con nosotros._

_No debes tenernos ningún miedo… Jamás, te tocaríamos un pelo._

_Y llegados a este punto, decirte, que de Edward no debes preocuparte… solo que él, tiene el mismo carácter que tú… Ya te darás cuenta de lo mucho que os parecéis… y él, está deseando tanto como los demás que tu encierro acabe._

_Me alegro de que los bollos y el chocolate fueran de tu agrado. Cuando vuelvas a tener hambre, solo tienes que asomarte y llamarme… y te volveré a subir comida, de acuerdo?_

_Un beso, Alice._

Y así transcurrieron cuatro días más. Un total de cinco días, estuvo Bella "encerrada" en su habitación. Dedicándose a ver la tele, dormir, hurgar en su imponente vestidor… y sobre todo, a navegar por internet.

Cuando al segundo día de estar encerrada, se dio cuenta de que tenía conexión, vio su vida, a corto plazo, completa.

Hasta que al sexto día, al despertar, decidió que ya era hora de bajar.

Alice había cumplido su tracto a la perfección. Siempre era ella quien le subía la comida, como habían acordado. Y durante los dos últimos días, al dejarle y recogerle la bandeja, habían cruzado algunas palabras a través de la puerta.

El día estaba asomándose algo turbio. Encapotado, pero a su vez caluroso; por lo que optó por ponerse algo ligero y cómodo. Buscó por la sección de pijamas y "tiempo libre" de su gran vestidor, encontrando justo lo que necesitaba .

Unos minutos antes, el resto de los Cullen, se reunían en el salón, sumamente emocionados.

- Ya se ha despertado… y ha decido bajar! – decía una muy alterada Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

- Si Alice, cálmate, la estamos sintiendo… - le sonrió Carlisle. – Parece que por fin, va abandonar su encierro.

- Joder… menos mal… ya estaba consumido de esperar – dijo Emmet sonriendo.

- Bueno, han sido cinco días… la verdad es que llegué a creer que nos tomaba el pelo… y ahora que tenía a Alice conquistada y le subía comida… que no saldría de allí nunca, como dijiste – comentó Rose dirigiéndose a su padre.

- Sí… no han sido demasiados… - apoyó Esme. – Pero he de reconocer que estaba deseando que bajara; solo espero que no vuelva a encerrarse después de vuestra conversación. – Esme miró con temor hacía su marido, el cual negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, la verdad. Ella, durante estos días, ha tenido que estar haciendo un montón de cavilaciones… y seguro que todas erróneas. Una vez que nos conozca, sobre todo a nosotros, a nuestra manera particular de vivir… tan humana, ella estará más que complacida.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Carlisle.

Bella abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con suma cautela, intentando no hacer ruido. Eran las 10 y media de la mañana y no sabía si los vampiros dormían. Y lo que menos le apetecía era encontrarse con ninguno… sobre todo, no antes de haberse tomado un café.

- Porque baja tan despacio? – preguntó Emmet curioso. – Que cree, qué estamos dormidos? Jaja! – rió él.

- Ella no sabe nada de nosotros. Así que… por si acaso lo estamos, no querrá despertarnos. Es muy cortés por su parte. – dijo dulcemente Esme. – Voy a ir a la cocina para hacerle algo de desayunar. Ya que hoy, es realmente su primer desayuno con nosotros.

En el momento en que entró en la cocina, todos, estaban detrás de ella; haciéndola reír.

- Vaya… que voluntariosos, no? – dijo ella con sorna, sonriendo divertida hacia sus hijos.

Todos comenzaron a preparar el desayuno de Isabella. Unos ponían el café; otros la masa para hacer tortitas; otros ponían la mesa, acondicionándola con mermeladas, azúcar, cubiertos y demás…

Bella intentó orientarse para descubrir dónde estaba la cocina. Intentó recordar dónde le había dicho Alice que estaba… Pero había tantos cuartos… Fue abriendo algunas puertas, encontrándose habitaciones de varios tipos.

- No os deis prisa – anunció Alice – Bella está explorando la casa – dijo sonriendo. Todos imitaron su gesto.

Bella, al ver que no había señales de su "nueva familia", se permitió perder algo de tiempo husmeando.

Encontró una habitación preciosa. Decorada con un estilo juvenil, pero muy minimalista. Supuso que sería la de Alice.

- Está en nuestra habitación, Jasper! – canturreó ella feliz – Le gustará? Si le gusta más que la suya… deberíamos cambiarle la decoración… - decía ella dubitativa.

- Tranquila Alice… coge aire, quieres? – le espetó Rose haciendo rodar los ojos.

Alice se dejó caer vencida en uno de los taburetes de la mesa americana de la cocina, con cara de fastidio.

Todos rieron ante su gesto infantil.

Bella, sin inmutarse de la expectación que su "aventura" estaba causando no muy lejos de su posición, siguió con su exploración.

Ahora ya no le corría tanta prisa hallar la cocina, ni tomarse el café. Parecía que la casa estaba desierta, y no sabiendo cuando volvería a tener esa oportunidad, su curiosidad innata, le hizo seguir abriendo puertas.

Alice le había comentado algunas de las "estancias" que tenía la casa, la cual, prometía tener muchas más, y a cual más interesante.

Salió del cuarto de Alice y Jasper, sin revolver nada, por supuesto… con mirar ya era más que suficiente. Sus modales, le impedían cotillear hasta ese nivel.

Abrió otra puerta… otro dormitorio. Este estaba decorado parecido al suyo, pero con un toque más de época, con colores beige y crema, y un poquito más amplio; supuso que sería el de Esme y Carlisle.

Otra puerta: la habitación de Rose y Emmet. La decoración era parecida a la anterior, pero lo que le sorprendió, fue la enorme cama de, por lo menos, dos metros de ancho, con un enorme cabecero de forja.

Una sonrisa de lo más picardiosa, y una risita tonta, le asomaron en la cara. Notó como sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente sonrojadas, por las ideas "pecaminosas" que le pasaron por la cabeza al contemplar semejante cama.

- Bueno… ha visto nuestro dormitorio… - comentó Emmet sonriendo pícaro. – Le habrá llamado la atención la cama… - dijo entre sonrisas.

- No me extraña, con semejantes dimensiones… - medio recriminó Jasper, sonriendo con igual picardía.

Bella bajó un nivel más. Abrió la siguiente puerta… el despacho de Carlisle. Él era médico y aquel, era la viva imagen del despacho de uno. Miles de libros de medicina, adornaban la enorme librería que descansaba contra la pared.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Bella, fueron los portafotos que había en una pequeña estantería, colgada en la pared.

Eran fotos de toda la familia, en distintos lugares; en diferentes épocas. Eso lo supo por las vestimentas.

_- Cuántos años tendrán? - _ Pensó.

Ya que había ropas, muy, muy antiguas… al igual que el papel de la foto.

La siguiente habitación, fue algo que le hizo tambalearse… la biblioteca. El olor a libro viejo, se arremolinó en sus fosas nasales, como queriendo darle la bienvenida.

Bella amaba los libros. Podía quedarse absorta con un buen libro, acompañado de una buena taza de café durante horas enteras.

Paseó sus manos por los tomos, estrictamente ordenados, deleitándose con su exquisito tacto. Al lado del amplió ventanal, del cual colgaban unas preciosas, antiguas y carísimas cortinas, había unas butacas con una admirable mesa auxiliar y una lámpara de pie. El rincón de lectura.

Se puso a mirar al azar, descubriendo ejemplares antiquísimos… Primeras ediciones de: Shakespeare, García Márquez, Tolkien, Víctor Hugo, Alejandro Dumas, Kafka, Jane Austen, Brönte, Cervantes, Bécquer… Había de todos los gustos, géneros y estilos literarios… Aquello era la biblioteca más completa que Bella había visto en toda su vida.

Cualquier amante de la lectura, hubiera dado media vida solo por poder estar allí durante un rato… y ella… tenía un año entero para saborear aquellos libros.

Pero… y si no se los dejaban leer? No se le ocurría motivo, ya que los Cullen, a simple vista, parecían buenas personas. Pero… sin permiso, no se atrevía a tocar ninguno de aquellos maravillosos libros. No tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquiera de ellos.

- Está en la biblioteca… - comentó Carlisle – Parece que le gustan los libros… Nos llevaremos bien, entonces – murmuró casi para sí mismo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

- Está tocando los libros… podéis sentir como los acaricia? Con deleite… diría yo – sonrió Esme hacía su marido.

Edward también sentía como Bella acariciaba con suavidad extrema los libros. En ese momento, no le hubiera importado ser uno de esos antiguos tomos… y que la mano de la chica, lo acariciara con esa admiración.

Sus sentimientos, fueron captados de inmediato por Jasper; el cual, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Empezaba a hacerse una idea, de los sentimientos de Edward por la chica… pero lo notaba, a la vez, tan distante y frío con respecto a ella… que lo hacía sentirse confundido. Por lo que prefirió no decir nada. Ni a Edward… ni a Alice.

En ese momento de duda, a Bella le sonó el estómago. Un gruñido de advertencia: Busca la cocina Parecía decirle.

Salió de la biblioteca y vio que solo quedaba una puerta. Esa debía ser la cocina, ya que si seguía bajando, llegaba a la puerta de salida de la casa.

Una idea alocada, le pasó por la cabeza… No sabía por qué reinaba aquel silencio sepulcral en la casa. Si es que los vampiros dormían, o es que se habían marchado… Si se acercara a la puerta suavemente… despacio… la detendrían? Se enteraría el otro vampiro, Aro, de que se había escapado? Pero la parte racional de su cerebro, se puso en marcha de forma automática:

Dónde iría? Sin dinero, sin ropa, sin coche… Ni siquiera sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Sabía que estaba en Seattle, pero después de aterrizar, habían ido en coche durante casi una hora… Bueno… una hora a la velocidad a la que conducía Edward, claro. Así que a velocidad normal, humana, podría estar a más de dos horas del aeropuerto.

- Está pensando en escapar – dijo de pronto Alice. En su voz, no había signo alguno de alerta.

Los demás la miraron con los ojos como platos, decidiendo si intervenir o no.

- Tranquilos – los calmó Alice – No lo hará… simplemente, ha sido una idea tentadora que ha pasado por su cabecita… Es lógico que lo piense. – continuo ella con calma. – Pero se ha dado cuenta de que no sabe dónde está y que no tiene dinero… Está siendo racional y lógica.

- Bueno… por muy racional y lógica que sea… Sería su escapatoria a una muerte, según ella, segura – comentó Emmet.

- Ya… pero sabe, que iríamos tras ella… y lo que menos quiere, es un enfrentamiento con nosotros. Por eso no ha tocado ningún libro, y eso, que estaba muerta por hacerlo. – le contestó Alice a su hermano… y a todos, de paso.

- Shuuu… ya viene… - dijo Rose intentando mantenerse calmada.

Todos, ocuparon posiciones normales, acabando de prepararle el desayuno a "su humana"…

_Os gusto el capitulo? Espero que si. Ya veis que la pobre Bella esta de los nervios y lo a pagado con Alice, pero todo se arreglo, haber que ocurre ahora en el mi perfil esta la imagen del chandal que se puso Bella. Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos._

_¿Reviews?_


	9. EL SABER NUNCA OCUPA LUGAR

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Bella entró en la cocina con suavidad y totalmente despreocupada. Nada más girarse, dio un brinco por la imagen tan "extraña" que sus ojos vieron.

- Joder! – exclamó sobresaltada.

Todos estaban allí, haciendo lo que parecía su desayuno.

Y otra vez, las dudas… Si la iban a matar… para qué tantas molestias? En ese momento, se sintió mal por haber estado atrincherada en su cuarto como una niña caprichosa.

- Buenos días Isabella – le dijo amablemente Carlisle.

- Buenos días, cielo – también la saludo de forma dulce, Esme.

- Ey… qué… ya cumpliste tu condena? – la picó Emmet sonriendo traviesamente.

Las mejillas de Bella, se colorearon de inmediato, agachando la cara al suelo. Era una imagen digna de contemplar. Ese rubor era algo exquisito.

En ese momento, a Edward se le llenó la boca de ponzoña. Ver ese rubor en las mejillas de la chica, era una imagen más que exquisita en muchos aspectos para él. En sus sentimientos, se mezclaban el hambre por su sangre… y el hambre por su cuerpo.

Bella se había quedado quieta. Con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados. Vampiros que saben cocinar? Esta "aventura" estaba siendo terrorífica, a la par que surrealista.

- Eh… bueno… no sé qué es lo que debo deciros… - respondió ella dubitativa.

- Tal vez… buenos días? – le contestó Rose.

- Sí, claro… pues… buenos días a todos – dijo mirándolos discretamente.

- Ven Isabella… siéntate aquí. – Le indico Alice acercándose un poquito más – Ya hemos puesto la mesa.

Bella se sentó en el lugar indicado por Alice, contemplando lo meticuloso en la decoración de la mesa. No le faltaba ningún detalle: varios cubiertos, taza con su correspondiente plato, una copa, mermeladas, mantequilla, sal, y un jarrón con flores frescas, las cuales, eran preciosas.

- Cómo no sabemos tus preferencias, hemos hecho un desayuno estilo buffet. – le dijo Emmet sonriente, posando un plato con huevos y beicon, sentándose, acompañando a Bella en la mesa.

- Tostadas – Rose posó el plato en la mesa y tomo asiento al lado de su esposo.

- Zumo natural de naranja – Esme llegó con una jarra repleta de zumo. – Azucarado, por su puesto… tienes las ojeras algo marcadas…– le dijo ella sonriendo, sentándose también.

- Caramelo y nata – Alice dejo los tarros y tomó asiento al lado de Bella.

- El plato fuerte, te lo trae Edward… tortitas! – exclamó Carlisle sonriendo, sentándose al otro lado de Bella. – Nos hemos dado cuenta de que te gustaban mucho…

Ella alzó los ojos, y vio como Edward traía un plato a rebosar de riquísimas toritas. Notaba como la boca se le llenaba de saliva. Estaba hambrienta. Cada vez, estaba más y más arrepentida de su estúpido e infantil comportamiento.

- Por tu mirada, parece que si te gustan mis tortitas – le comentó Edward de manera natural, sonriéndole un poco torcido.

En ese momento, Bella notó como su corazón dio un brinco bajo su pecho. Jamás, había visto una sonrisa más seductora, y que tuviera un efecto tan impresionante en ella.

Edward tomó asiento justo en frente suyo.

- Tus tortitas? – le preguntó ella mirándolo tímidamente, pero con la curiosidad escrita en los ojos.

- Sí; era yo quien te las hacía… y te las seguiré haciendo si tanto te gustan. – le contestó sonriendo amable.

Bella se puso a comer, aprovechando este hecho para bajar la mirada. No podía permitirse quedarse embobada contemplándolo. Qué pensaría? Que se lo comía con los ojos? Cómo le había dicho aquel día… Y seguramente tendría razón… ya que notaba que sus latidos aumentaban de ritmo solo con mirarlo.

Edward también captó los golpeteos del corazón de Bella. Pero lo que menos se imaginaba, es que fueran causados por él; o por lo menos, en ese aspecto.

- Isabella… no debes sentirte mal. – dijo Jasper suavizando el ambiente – Si es verdad que tu encierro pudo parecer algo infantil… pero comprendemos que esto está resultándote muy duro.

Bella se quedó helada, aunque en el fondo sabía que su encarcelamiento, no iba a pasar sin comentarse.

- Siento haberme portado así… de veras. No volverá a pasar… - se disculpó sinceramente.

- Como tú eres la única que comes… bueno, comida normal, entiendo que pueda apetecerte comer en tu habitación… pero ahora que ya has bajado y comprobado que no pasa nada, no tenemos ningún problema si quieres comer sola… En el jardín, en la biblioteca… - Carlisle lo dijo con toda la intención – dónde quieras. Aunque preferiríamos que no te atrincheraras en tu dormitorio. – le dijo mirándola de forma dulce a la par que condescendiente.

- Yo estaré encantada de prepararte lo que quieras… pero si no estuviera, no debes esperar por mí. Esta es tu casa… así que puedes coger lo que quieras de donde quieras, entendido? – le comentó Esme.

- De acuerdo… gracias… - Bella bajó la mirada. En ese momento, le entraron ganas hasta de llorar por como la estaban tratando. Como una más… facilitándole su adaptación.

- No debes sentirte mal… ya pasó… de acuerdo? – Jasper la miro con infinita ternura, mandándole una oleada de tranquilidad.

- Gracias… otra vez… Pero… pero porque sabes cómo me siento? – le preguntó a Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

- Isabella… desayuna querida… después, tenemos una conversación pendiente, la cual, no puede demorarse más. – las palabras de Carlisle fueron autoritarias, pero no duras.

Bella, ante la impresión, movió la silla hacía atrás estrepitosamente, levantándose de golpe de ella mirando hacía Carlisle pestañeando de forma continua, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

- No… no estoy preparada… - alguien, no la dejo continuar.

- No nos alimentamos de sangre humana, Isabella. Siéntate. – Edward, sentado en frente de ella, le habló con autoridad.

Ella obedeció de forma automática, volviendo a sentarse.

- Vosotros… no, no… no os… - no le salían ni las palabras. Pero, cómo podía ser eso posible? Entonces de qué se alimentaban?

- De sangre animal. – Pareció que Edward le hubiera leído la mente – somos… "vegetarianos". No tomamos sangre humana… aunque eso es lo habitual en los de nuestra especie.

- Creo que es buena idea que mantengamos "esa conversación" todos juntos – comentó Emmet.

Bella no articulaba palabra. Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Eso, lo cambiaba todo. Absolutamente todo.

- Te has quedado más tranquila? – le preguntó Jasper, sonriendo travieso. Bella asintió moviendo su cabeza afirmando con ansias, lo que despertó la risa de todos.

Carlisle, como cabeza de familia, le empezó a relatar todo sobre ellos:

Que no dormían. Le explicó porque ellos no tomaban sangre humana. Los años que tenían. A qué se dedicaban profesionalmente…

- Qué tal si vamos al jardín? – Sugirió Esme – hace un día precioso e Isabella, estará más cómoda en uno de los sillones que en esa silla.

Bella, ya había acabado de desayunar hacía rato, pero estaba tan absorta en la historia que Carlisle, con alguna puntualización de los demás, le estaba contando, que no se dio cuenta que a cada poco, estaba moviéndose buscando una postura cómoda.

Salieron al jardín, y Bella se quedó estupefacta. Aquello era como un paraíso. Todo lleno de flores de todos los colores, llenando el ambiente con olores deliciosos. Si desde su terraza, le parecía el cielo… Ahora contemplándolo a mejor vista, le parecía el paraíso.

- Es precioso… el jardín, digo. – dijo Bella agachándose para oler una espectacular rosa roja aterciopelada.

- Te gustan las flores? – le preguntó una sonriente Esme.

- Sí… muchísimo… pero mi favorita, es esta. – Bella volvió a oler la rosa, aspirando su aroma por la nariz con deleite. Todos la contemplaban con una sonrisa.

- Pues yo soy la que se encarga de él… - le dijo humildemente Esme, haciendo a Bella abrir la boca sorprendida.

- Si? – Esme asintió – pues es increíble. Espectacular… todos los días desayunaba contemplando el jardín. Has hecho un trabajo magnífico. – la alabó Bella.

- Gracias… Es todo un detalle por tu parte decírmelo.

- Ya sabíamos que desayunabas en la terraza… - le dijo Jasper sonriendo con picardía. Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos… sigamos con la conversación, Isabella. – la sugirió Carlisle.

En el jardín, había un enorme cenador, debajo del cual, descansaba un precioso y cómodo conjunto de sofás.

Tomaron asiento y Carlisle, continuó relatándole a Bella su historia.

Ella, se encontraba más tranquila y despreocupada por momentos. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que ellos, por muy humanos que parecieran, no dejaban de ser vampiros.

- Bueno… ha llegado el momento de decirte algo que, supongo, te incomodará en cierta manera. – Todos miraron hacía Bella con precaución. Era el momento de hablarle sobre sus sentidos y sus dones. – Quiero explicarte por qué Jasper sabe cómo te sientes en cada momento… y que fue lo que pasó el otro día en la puerta de tu habitación.

Carlisle le contó sobre los dones de Jasper, Alice y Edward. El de los dos primeros, los sobre llevo, más o menos bien… pero cuando Carlisle le dijo que Edward podía leer los pensamientos, ella se sobresaltó de inmediato, tensándose.

De entre todos, tenía que ser él el que leyera la mente. El único que hacía brincar su corazón de una forma extraña, regándolo con sentimientos de lo más contradictorios.

Por un lado, ese miedo extraño que le daba… y por otro, la extraña pasión que despertaba en ella… Al igual que hacía despertar su genio.

- Cómo que lee los pensamientos? – preguntó ella sobresaltada, evitando mirar hacía Edward. Se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que lo miraba, ella se sonrojaba, y por supuesto, no quería dar a entender ningún tipo de sentimiento hacía él, que no fuera el de que le daba miedo.

- Bueno… hay una excepción. – le contestó Edward. Ella lo miró de reojo, con la cara agachada. – Tú – le contestó él.

- Cómo que yo? Explícate. – le dijo mirándolo un poco más fijo.

- Parece ser que tu don, te aísla y te protege del mío – le sonrió él. – Así que puedes estar tranquila. Tus pensamientos, están vedados para mí. – le volvió a sonreír, ahora con más ganas.

Cuando Bella contempló la sonrisa de Edward, amable, traviesa y seductora… tremendamente seductora, notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban al instante de un intenso color carmesí; haciéndola bajar la mirada al instante.

Toda la familia contempló la escena que acababa de ocurrir, sin atreverse ni a respirar. Bella se había sonrojado tremendamente ante la sonrisa de Edward, no pudiéndole ni aguantar la mirada. Eso quería decir… qué… había la posibilidad de que Bella comenzara a sentir algo por Edward? Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión:

Pero el más perplejo de todos, fue el mismo Edward. La reacción de Bella, no era una simple vergüenza ante una sonrisa bonita. Era la típica reacción ante un gesto sensual del chico que te atrae. Él sabía muy bien qué clase de sentimientos levantaba entre las féminas humanas. Y la respuesta de Bella había sido clarísima.

Pero… si ella le temía… cómo podía ser que un sentimiento de deseo carnal, pudiera superarlo?

Otro que estaba desconcertado, era Jasper… el cual, podía captar de Isabella, sentimientos parecidos a los que había estado notando en Edward. Solo que más confusos que los de él.

Esto olía a algo… pero hasta que no estuviera más seguro de lo que su don captaba, no pensaba abrir la boca.

- Bueno… y cómo funcionan esos dones? Si puedo preguntaros. – comentó Isabella de forma algo vergonzosa.

- Claro que puedes preguntar… y no solo esto, sino cualquier cosa. Es normal que tengas curiosidad sobre nosotros. – le contestó Alice sonriendo.

Jasper y después Alice, le contaron el funcionamiento de sus dones.

Entonces, varias dudas, llegaron a su cabeza:

Alice podía haber visto tanto su plan de "suicidio por inanición", como el "intento de fuga". Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se habían puesto colorada tan de seguido… Nunca. Su respuesta fue automática.

Y otra duda importante, era sobre el don de Jasper. Si él, podía captar los sentimientos, él notaría las reacciones que Edward la hacía tener? Eso, aparte de sonrojarla aun más, le hizo entrar en una especie de pánico; similar al escénico.

- Y tú… - empezó Bella dirigiéndose a Jasper – puedes distinguir todos los sentimientos? – la pregunta era absurda, pero por algún lado tenía que entrar al tema.

- Si… absolutamente todos. – le respondió él sonriéndole con complicidad. Bella captó en seguida su gesto, haciéndola hasta temblar. – Hay alguno en particular que llame tu atención? – le preguntó él, acentuando aun más su sonrisa pícara.

- No… no especialmente. – se apresuró a defenderse ella. Su pulso estaba disparado, haciendo a su corazón atronar bajo su pecho.

Todos, estaban escuchándolo sin entender realmente porque Bella se sentía de pronto tan nerviosa respecto al don de Jasper.

Que sentimientos querría ella esconder?

- Puedo captarlos todos… todos los sentimientos de este mundo… ira, miedo, alegría, tristeza, felicidad, amor… deseo – él clavó sus ambarinos ojos, en los azules de Bella con intención, haciéndola estremecer.

- Bueno… - interrumpió Carlisle el momento de silencio – ha llegado el momento de contarte, lo que creo, te resultara más incomodo – Carlisle no sabía cómo afrontar ese tema. Temía la reacción de Isabella.

- Me estás angustiando… - le contestó ella mirándolo con temor. – Suéltalo y ya… que puede ser tan malo? Lo peor para mí, era que os bebierais personas… así que… - Bella no sabía lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

- Bien… pues ahí va… Nosotros, los vampiros, tenemos unos sentidos muy, muy finos. Excepcionalmente desarrollados. Podemos oír, ver y oler, a grandes distancias. – Bella se quedó mirándolo desconcertada, pero sin imaginar el grandísimo alcance de estos.

- No dices nada? – le preguntó sonriendo Emmet, después de varios segundos sin respuesta por parte de ella.

- Bueno… no sé qué decir, la verdad. Por qué debería importarme tanto? – preguntó ella algo confusa.

- Isabella… cuando digo muy finos y desarrollados, no debes hacerte una idea de cuánto. – Carlisle la miró con intención y ahí Bella empezó a entender.

- Cómo de finos y desarrollados? – sus ojos estaban abiertos y su respiración era un jadeo constante.

- Bueno… puedo decirte que hemos observado una costumbre o manía en ti… Siempre que te duchas, lloras. Puedo suponer que es una costumbre nueva, verdad? – le preguntó intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, sonriéndole de forma tierna.

- Cómo? – Bella gesticulo con su cara mil posturas distintas en menos de 15 segundos; pero no sabía ni qué decir.

- O cuántas veces mulles la almohada antes de dormirte… - comentó Alice suavemente.

- Los latidos de tu corazón frente a distintas emociones… – continúo Jasper.

- La frecuencia con la que vas al lavabo… - solo Emmet podía hacer referencia a algo así.

Su comentario, fue el punto y final; la gota que colmó el vaso en el aguante de Bella que los miraba más estupefacta.

- Quéeee? Me habéis estado sintiendo todos estos días sin decirme nada? Es increíble! – dijo ella acalorada levantándose de la silla de golpe.

- Bueno, te sugerí el primer día que tuviéramos esta charla, pero tú decidiste encerrarte en tu habitación. Siento que ahora te haya parecido mala idea haberla pospuesto tanto tiempo. – le contestó Carlisle suavemente.

- Vale… pero esto… esto teníais que habérmelo dicho desde el primer momento… en el coche, cuando veníamos. Es humillante… me siento… vigilada, como si tuviera encima de mí una cámara 24 horas seguidas grabando, y estuviera al acceso de cualquiera de vosotros. No tendré un segundo de intimidad para hacer nada. – Bella, que seguía de pie, se sintió hasta mareada.

- En poco tiempo te acostumbraras, tranquila. – le contestó Rose serena – además, piensa que tú tienes una libertad que nosotros no. – Bella la miró sin comprender - Edward no puede leer tus pensamientos. Los tienes totalmente bajo tu protección e intimidad.

- A medias… ya que aunque él no pueda leérmelos, Jasper puede sentirlos. Así que… estamos parecidos. – Bella meneó la cabeza negando. – Necesito un momento a solas… - comenzó a decir mientras se giraba – Bueno… a solas, es un concepto que pierde su significado entre vosotros. – dijo con tono dominado.

Bella caminó varios pasos, vencida; derrotada. Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo completamente. Su alma, ya no le pertenecía. Ahora, estaba enterrada junto al cadáver de la chica que la suplantó en su funeral, ya que ella se sentía así… muerta.

En segundos, comprendió que no le quedaba otra salida más que tragar con lo que le tocaba. No era propio de su carácter rendirse sin pelear… pero sabía que no tenía otra salida.

- Isabella… - la llamo Alice suavemente.

El momento era tenso. Extremadamente tenso. Todos estaban mirándola con temor, ya que sentían los latidos lentos y poco rítmicos de su corazón. Parecía que fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Bella se giro y miró directamente a los ojos de la vampira. Era la primera vez que la miraba así de fijo, sin ningún tipo de rencor o ira.

- Dime… - le respondió suavemente.

- Estas bien? Te has quedado muy pálida. – contestó Esme.

- Bueno… no es mejor para vosotros? El que este pálida y sin color…? Eso facilita las cosas. No habiendo tentación… todo es más fácil. – respondió sin ningún tipo de tono en su voz. Monocorde.

- Isabella… no es eso… tú eres humana… no vamos a pedirte que dejes de serlo. Las reacciones de tu cuerpo son involuntarias. Además, te pones encantadora cuando te sonrojas. – le contestó Carlisle, a lo que todos asintieron sonriendo.

Todos menos Edward, que la miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle de los gestos faciales de Bella, la cual, hacía esfuerzos hercúleos por no posar su mirada en la de él.

- Vale… pero que pasa si me corto? Y que pasara cuando me venga el periodo? – preguntó seria y serena. Pero bajo esa tranquilidad aparente, su corazón, el cual ahora, sabía que ellos escuchaban, latía de forma estremecedora.

Aunque era una pregunta importante, la de su ciclo menstrual, era algo bochornoso de preguntar… Y no estaba muy segura de si la respuesta iba a gustarle.

- Bueno… para eso, también hay una contestación… Aunque no sé si estás preparada para escucharla – le contestó Carlisle. En su voz y en su cara, había vergüenza. Se sentía incómodo; y eso que sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta llegaría antes o después.

- Eso… no me ha gustado nada… - Bella, de forma inconsciente, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás; alejándose de ellos.

De forma automática, comenzó a calcular, cuando le tocaba el próximo periodo. Entonces, dio gracias a Dios por recordar que acababa de retirársele. Aun tenía tres semanas por delante… para lo que fuera.

- No necesitas huir… - le contestó Rose. – Sigues empeñada en que te vamos a comer… y no es así. Si lo hacemos, quedamos descalificados del juego. – contestó Rose sonriente, inclinándose de hombros, cortando con esa broma un poco la tensión que predominaba en el ambiente.

- Bueno… eso es un motivo como otro cualquiera… - le contestó ella de forma natural, haciendo a Rose reír.

- No te preocupes, esos días, los cuatro… o por lo menos Jasper, Edward y yo, nos iremos. No debes preocuparte – le contestó Emmet con su habitual tranquilidad.

- Por qué… solo los chicos tenéis que iros? Que es lo que os provoca mi periodo para tener que marcharos? – la respiración de Bella era errática. Estaba segura de que la respuesta… no le iba a gustar nada.

Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decirle a Bella la verdad. Lo que el olor de la sangre de su periodo ocasionaba en los vampiros macho.

Tensión. Podía cortarse en el ambiente… y cada vez, era más y más perceptible. Incluso Jasper estaba paralizado; no era capaz de poner su don en funcionamiento para aliviar esa tensión.

- Por Dios…! Queréis decir algo de una santa vez? Me estáis volviendo loca! – chilló Bella rompiendo el silencio y de paso la tensión.

Carlisle se acerco a ella, despacio. Con cautela y con una sonrisa vergonzosa en su rostro de mármol pulido.

- Veras… esos días, tu olor se incrementa y cambia… - Bella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Cambia? Qué significa eso? Qué provoca en vosotros ese cambio? – Bella hizo la pregunta adecuada.

- Bueno… verás… - Carlisle dudaba. Estaba nervioso. Ni él mismo se creía que le diera tanto pudor y a la vez, miedo, contarle a Bella la verdad.

- Provocas apetito. – soltó Edward acercándose unos pasos, pero igualmente manteniendo una distancia con Bella.

Ella estaba sumamente acalorada y su corazón bombeaba su dulce y caliente sangre de forma frenética. Su olor entraba en las fosas nasales del vampiro, pegándose en su cerebro como una lapa. Aunque estaba deseando acercarse más a ella, temía un mal movimiento por su parte y romper la leve confianza que Bella estaba empezando a depositar en ellos.

- Cómo que apetito? – Bella frunció aun más su entrecejo; hasta que de pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Ohhh… claro… es… sangre – dijo esa palabra envuelta en un leve jadeo.

Ella había llegado a la conclusión errónea.

- No. No ese apetito… Aunque sea sangre, en tu ciclo menstrual tu desechas un óvulo inservible. No tiene nada… es sangre muerta, por decirlo de alguna manera. Con ella, tu estas limpiando de residuos tu organismo… y… no nos llama en ese sentido – le contestó Carlisle.

- Oh… bueno… pues mejor, no? – preguntó Bella algo confundida.

Todos, volvieron a quedarse callados sin saber que decir. Bella se mordía el labio y movía los ojos, pensando en que era lo que se le escapaba. Que era eso tan… "bochornoso" que ninguno se atrevía a decir abiertamente.

Entonces Emmet, se adelantó un paso, con intención de decirle de una vez por todas lo que pasaba; pero Edward, leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano, se adelantó a él.

- Emmet… - lo llamó cortándolo antes de que soltara alguna burrada – Yo se lo explico – le dijo mirándolo haciendo rodar sus ojos - Cuando una mujer humana tiene el periodo, aunque sea sangre, no despierta en nosotros la tentación de morderla. Despierta otros instintos… - Bella entorno la cabeza mirándolo con recelo. – Instintos sexuales. Nosotros, conservamos todos los estímulos humanos, solo que son más potentes… y el sexual, es uno de ellos. – Bella abrió la boca y los ojos simultáneamente. Se había convertido en una estatua. – No creo que quieras que entre a detallarte más, verdad? – le preguntó él, dejando asomar una tímida sonrisa pícara. Bella negó con la cabeza, aun con el gesto de su cara desencajado.

Aunque a Edward, lo que más le apetecía no era darle una clase teórica de esa materia… sino más bien, práctica.

Bella por su parte, había conseguido normalizar levemente sus fracciones, pero tenía las mejillas tan coloradas, que parecía que se hubiera quemado bajo el sol durante horas.

El resto de la familia, intentaba disimular la sonrisa pícara que amenazaba con salir de sus bocas.

- Ves por qué nos iremos esos días? – le preguntó Emmet de forma natural; como él era. Bella no conseguía decir nada. Estaba prácticamente en shock.

- Isabella… no dices nada? – le preguntó Carlisle.

- Por qué se tienen que ir ellos… y tú no? – la pregunta les pillo a todos con la guardia baja. Hubieran supuesto que Bella tuviera cualquier tipo de duda. Todas, menos esa. Pero, como siendo habitual en su carácter, salió por donde menos se esperaba haciendo a todos reír con disimulo; incluso a Carlisle.

- Bueno… - Carlisle miró hacía sus hijos desconcertado, los cuales seguían sonriendo.

- Eso, papá… por qué tú te vas a quedar y nosotros no podemos? – le preguntó Emmet sonriendo haciéndose el ofendido.

- A lo mejor, no tendría que irse nadie. – dijo de pronto Bella, ganándose la mirada de toda la familia. – Yo… esos días, puedo quedarme encerrada en mí habitación… no me importa. – dijo ella con una sonrisa bondadosa en su rostro. – Tan solo son cuatro días… y allí, tengo todo lo que necesito. No me parece justo que los tres se tengan que ir por mí culpa… a lo mejor, podemos hacer un apaño de este modo. – sugirió ella con toda su buena fe y su "inocencia".

- Isabella… no creo que eso sea posible. – le contestó Rose, con una sonrisa picante en su cara. – No sabes hasta qué punto puede ser… apetitosa una humana con el periodo. – Rose gesticulo, añadiéndole intensidad a sus palabras. – Sobre todo estando en una casa encerrada, donde tú olor estará esparcido por ella. – Bella mantenía en su rostro la incomprensión; no era capaz de hacerse una idea de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser su aroma, y lo potente de los instintos sexuales de ellos.

- Vamos a hablar claro… - Emmet se acercó otro poco a Bella, la cual no se apartó, sino que miró al vampiro acercarse, que camino hasta ella a paso tranquilo. A paso humano – Tu olor, tal y como está ahora, es delicioso. Hueles dulce, muy dulce… y ese olor, es el que más nos gusta a los vampiros; la sangre dulce. Pero nosotros, estamos más que acostumbrados a convivir entre humanos… y humanas… - Emmet sonrió de forma tierna, intentando no asustar a Bella - pero no queremos imaginarnos, como será el olerte en esos días… tu dulzor, se incrementara notablemente, eso lo sabemos… pero desconocemos hasta que punto acrecentara, y no queremos correr riesgos contigo. – le explicó él de forma tranquila, pero clara.

- Pero… sigo sin acabar de entenderlo… tu y Jasper… estáis casados… simplemente por un olor, seríais capaces de engañar a vuestras parejas… teniendo sexo con una humana? Es algo ilógico! – respondió ella.

Poco a poco, Bella fue entrando en tema, haciendo al resto de la familia acercarse y de paso, respirar tranquilos, viendo como ella, trataba el tema con bastante naturalidad; aunque el fuerte color carmesí, no había desaparecido de sus mejillas.

Pero Emmet, con sus formas naturales y simples de decir las cosas, parecía que relajara a Bella, haciéndola conversar con más naturalidad.

- Es muy difícil de explicar… - comenzó Alice – es algo superior a nosotros mismos… bueno… a ellos, en este caso, ya que a las vampiras, con los hombres humanos, no nos pasa. – Alice sonrió de forma algo petulante, haciendo a Edward y a Emmet, rodar los ojos – Nosotros, nos dejamos llevar de forma automática por nuestro sentido del olfato. Es el que nos avisa del peligro, de que algo no está bien, de que hay caza cerca, de todo... Nosotros en concreto, tenemos un autodominio excelente, pero porque siempre estamos alerta de no cometer un mal movimiento; de no dejarnos llevar por un segundo, ya que ese segundo, podría ser irrevocable tratándose de un humano.

- Isabella, debes comprender que no solo tenemos fuerza física… Todo en nosotros está constituido por la fuerza… nuestros instintos, nuestros sentidos, nuestras sensaciones… - siguió Jasper – en esos días, no sabemos lo tentador que podrá llegar a ser tu olor, y en un simple descuido, acabarías en la cama… y no durmiendo. – le dijo mirándola intensamente. – Además, en esos momentos podríamos lastimarte o incluso matarte; hay que poseer un autocontrol excelente para estar en tan estrecha cercanía con una humana – dijo con tono tenso.

- Bueno… no quiero ofender a nadie, por supuesto… pero creo que sois un pelín, presuntuosos, no? – preguntó ella con indiferencia, recalcando la palabra "pelín".

Todos se quedaron perplejos. "Presuntuosos"?

Entonces, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Las palabras de Aro, diciéndoles que Bella les iba a encantar por su carácter fuerte, desenvuelto, divertido y espontáneo… estaban cargadas de verdad.

Esta chica, era una caja de sorpresas… y cuanta más confianza iba adquiriendo con ellos, más lo comprobaban y más encantados estaban.

Dándose cuenta, que este año con ella en la familia, sería totalmente inolvidable y llegando a una decisión tácita y silenciosa_: Bella no debía volver jamás a Volterra_… _Ella, debía ser una Cullen auténtica_. Era el punto que completaba la familia.

Llegara a haber algo entre ella y Edward o no.

- Presuntuosos? – contesto preguntando Jasper alzando una ceja.

- Sí… tú dices, que ante un mal movimiento por vuestra parte, yo acabaría en la cama… pero, te falta algo importante. – él la miró, instándola a continuar. – Que yo acepte. No? – preguntó con petulancia.

- Aceptarías. – contestó tajante Edward mirándola fija e intensamente.

- Oh… vaya… no sé porque estás tan seguro?… Que tengas súper poderes, no significa que puedas meter en la cama a todas las chicas que quieras… Lo que yo digo… prepotencia masculina. – le contestó Bella meneando la cabeza, muy al estilo vanidoso de Rose, la cual, al ver el gesto de Bella no pudo más que reír.

Ante ese mínimo e inocente gesto, Edward apretó sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, a la par que su mandíbula; aunque en todo momento, con el cuidado de que Bella no notara nada. Su olor delicioso, sumándose al tema que estaban tratando… lo empezaba a superar.

Él era sobradamente conocedor de su potencial de seducción para con las humanas; y en ese momento una sensación casi hasta vital de hacerle la prueba a Bella empezó a removerse por su cabeza.

Emmet, comenzó a reírse de forma escandalosa ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Edward, y un capón por la de Rose; aunque ella misma estaba intentando esconder la sonrisa.

- Qué…? Me ha hecho gracia el comentario, joder… qué susceptibles! – refunfuño Emmet, todavía riéndose. Se giró hacía Bella, encarándola nuevamente – que nos dijeras a Jasper o a mí eso… podría pasar… pero que lo hayas dicho a Edward… jajaja – Emmet volvió a romper a reír.

- No me dirás que he herido tu orgullo? – le preguntó Bella de forma sonriente; pero tras esa fachada, ella lo estaba desafiando, y él, lo sabía.

- No es cuestión de orgullo, Isabella… es cuestión de realidades. – le contestó muy pagado.

- Edward se ha llevado a la cama, tantas humanas… que hasta él mismo ha perdido la cuenta, jajaja! – Emmet seguía riéndose de forma escandalosa.

Pero a alguien no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, y ese alguien era Bella. El saber, que él se había acostado con tantas chicas, hacía contraerse a su pecho de una forma extraña: Celos acompañado de una punzada de dolor.

Por un momento, dejó fluir sus emociones, sintiendo ese dolor y esos celos. Ese resquemor de cuando alguien toca algo que es tuyo y lo quieres solo para ti.

Entonces, cayó en que Jasper la miraba de forma intensa, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Él, estaba captando todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, lo cual, la hizo tensarse de inmediato apartando la mirada del vampiro.

Los cortó de raíz. No podía permitirse que nadie supiera que ella, sentía algo así por Edward. Él era un vampiro… y encima un rompe corazones… y ella, una simple humana. Una chiquilla, en comparanza.

- Bueno... sigo diciendo que es mucha presunción por vuestra parte… o en este caso, por la de él. – contestó ella con desdén; no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.

Edward avanzó un paso más hacía Bella, quedándose a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Su cercanía, la hacía paralizarse en el sitio de forma automática. Cuando la miraba con algo más de intensidad de la normal, era igual que si lanzara sobre ella un hechizo.

- Cuando quieras… probamos. – le dijo susurrante y seductor acercando su cara a la de Bella, haciendo que su aliento tocara la nariz de ella.

Bella se quedó pasmada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sus latidos desbocados y su respiración errática.

- Ves? – le dijo él con esa "prepotencia" – y he sido bueno… no usando todos mis trucos sobre ti. – su voz ahora, sonaba petulante, vanidosa. Su orgullo maltrecho, estaba completamente saneado.

Pero, eso solo lo hacía estar aun más nervioso. Ahora, había comprobado que Bella podría caer bajo sus encantos. Aunque sus reacciones, eran similares a las de otras humanas… su corazón brincaba de forma distinta. Era como si su reacción tuviera un sentimiento oculto; uno más intenso de lo nomal.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. No quería darse a sí mismo esperanzas absurdas. Bella solo sentía miedo y rabia por él. Nada más.

Pero… llegados a pensar eso… qué es lo que Edward quería que Bella sintiera por él?

- Eres un gilipoyas… a parte de un presuntuoso, por supuesto. – A Edward, le cambió esa sonrisa vanidosa por un gesto de asombro. Las reacciones de esta chica, eran completamente inesperadas. – Tantos sentidos desarrollados… y parece que estas sordo. – Ahora la miraba desconcertado. "Sordo"? – Creo haberte dicho, que no te acercaras a mí… y estas a menos de medio metro… Así que… sepárate. – Bella se dio la vuelta con aire triunfal.

Lo había dejado sin palabras. Dio dos pasos, y volvió a girarse hacía él

– Y te agradecería que dejaras esos truquitos de seducción barata, para "esas" chicas a las cuales conquistas con ellos… Por qué, te resultara fácil llevártelas a la cama… pero les has preguntado si querían volver a verte? Has llegado al corazón de alguna de ellas? – le preguntó ella mordaz. – Eso, no se consigue con susurros en el oído, guapito… - Se volvió a girar y se metió en casa casi corriendo.

A Edward eso lo encolerizo y le hizo daño. En ese momento, un recuerdo de Carlota cruzo por su mente. Él no había sido capaz de enamorar a aquella humana; simplemente estuvo deslumbrada por él. Pero en el momento en que descubrió lo que realmente era Edward, ella escapó de su lado despavorida.

_Tendría razón Bella al decirle que no había llegado al corazón de ninguna mujer? O por el contrario… sería que ninguna había llegado a robarle el suyo… Hasta ahora?_

- Edward o, Bella 1. Punto y mini punto para la humana… Vaya pasada que te acaba de meter hermanito… jajaja! – Emmet volvía a troncharse de risa.

- Cállate! – le bramó Edward, el cual salió disparado hacía la casa.

Todos, sabían muy bien a donde se dirigía: Al dormitorio de Bella.

- Quietos! – los paro Alice. – Yo iré… - y salió zumbando detrás de su hermano.

Debía detenerlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

Alice, observadora nata, había notado ciertas reacciones por parte de Bella hacía su hermano. Y no eran precisamente de miedo. No le había hecho falta a Edward ponerse seductor con ella, para que su corazón bombeara de esa manera tan alocada.

Estaba casi segura, de que Bella, se sentía atraída hacía él, pero no de una manera meramente sexual, ya que la reacción de Bella, de salir a la defensiva, solo tenía un nombre… Fueras vampiro o humano: Celos.

Entonces, una visión llegó a ella como un fogonazo… de las que se van a realizar en breves momentos:

Edward llegaba a la habitación de Bella, a la cual accedía por la fuerza. Él, sabiendo controlarse por sus años de práctica, había conseguido mantener a raya su enfado y poniéndose de lo más seductor con Bella, clavando su mirada en el de la chica… la llevaba a la cama. Lo último que vio Alice antes de cortar la visión, era una imagen de ellos haciendo el amor desesperadamente, con ansias el uno del otro… Con añoranza.

Al momento, se maldijo de haberla cortado, ya que esa imagen parecía de otro momento, de otra situación, no de hoy en el presente inmediato.

No se entretuvo más en divagar y salió zumbando otra vez detrás de su hermano. No podía dejarlo seducir a Bella de esa forma, ya que viendo como era Bella, no le perdonaría jamás a Edward que la hubiera llevado a la cama de esa forma, complicándolo todo entre ellos.

- Edward… - lo llamó casi regañándolo – déjala. No subas… No lo compliques. – Alice intercepto a su hermano en el rellano de su dormitorio, enfocando las escaleras que subían al piso de Bella.

- Alice… quítate. Voy a enseñarle a esa mocosa a lo que se refería Emmet… Creo que lo que necesita, es un buen polvo… y yo se lo daré. – dijo él encolerizado.

- Creo, que ella lo que desea, es que cierto vampiro estúpido, orgulloso y prepotente, le haga el amor… - dejo caer Alice como tal cosa.

Edward se giró de inmediato. Ella había puesto el cebo y Edward lo había mordido… más bien, se lo había tragado enterito, ya que su rostro se descompuso por completo.

- Qué? Cómo dices? – le preguntó él encarando a su hermana.

- No he visto nada… aun. Pero creo que no le das tanto miedo como quiere aparentar, ni que te tenga ninguna rabia – le contestó sonriendo – La reacción que ha tenido ella, es la más vieja de este mundo… Celos, Edward. Ella se ha sentido celosa por ti. No te das cuenta? – le preguntó entusiasmada.

- Alice… siempre con tus cuentos románticos. – rodó los ojos, en un intento de esquivar la mirada curiosa de su hermana. – No mezcles en esto el amor, por favor.

- Ya… claro… Entonces, puedes contestarme por qué te has sentido tan ofendido por las palabras de Bella? Desde cuando te influyen o molestan tanto las opiniones de una simple humana? – le preguntó mordaz.

Edward no sabía que contestarle. Dudo; solo dos segundos… pero para Alice, que lo conocía a la perfección, le sobró uno para darse cuenta de que él, sentía algo por esa chica.

- Edwarddd… - lo llamó Alice de forma condescendiente. – Salgamos a cazar y me cuentas, anda… deja a Bella. Si subes, sabes lo que va a pasar, y realmente no lo deseas.

- Ah no? – le preguntó él con la mirada fija en las escaleras alzando una ceja.

Claro que lo deseaba. Más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado estar de esa forma con una chica, pero la afirmación de su hermana, era cierta y él lo sabía.

No quería poseer a Bella de esa forma. Quería que ella se entregara a él de forma voluntaria, sin falta de sucios trucos de seducción "baratos", como ella los había llamado.

Bella, por su parte, se encerró en el baño. Pasó el pestillo tanto en la puerta de la habitación, como en la del baño. Aunque ahora, tenía la confirmación de que eso, no servía para nada si ellos querían entrar, pero la hacía sentirse en cierta manera, más protegida; como si de esa forma, tuviera un poco de privacidad.

Las reacciones que su cuerpo, y ahora su corazón estaban sintiendo hacía Edward, la tenían desconcertada. Sabía que no le tenía miedo, un leve temor tal vez… pero lo peor, fue sentir esos sentimientos "Dolor y Celos"… Los cuales, la tenían desconcertada.

_¿Qué le importaba a ella con cuantas chicas se hubiera acostado?_

Pero su curiosidad innata, y lo que ya no era tanta curiosidad, sino una necesidad de saber la vida amorosa de Edward, la hicieron formar un plan en su mente… Debía averiguar como fuera, esa vida… sexual, más que amorosa.

_Ya con las dudas resueltas y an pasado un dia en familia jajajaj. Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos_

_¿Reviews?_


	10. CONFESIONES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Alice y Edward salieron a cazar. Hacía ya días que no salían y a Edward le estaba pasando factura la sed. Él tenía muchísimo aguante, pero teniendo a Bella cerca, tenía que estar cazando cada pocos días, cosa que jamás le había pasado.

Una vez despachada su cena, Alice se sentó en un tronco y le hizo señas a su hermano para que la acompañara.

- Bien… vamos a ver, Edward… qué es lo que te pasa con Bella? – le preguntó de forma directa.

- No lo sé, Alice. Sinceramente… no lo sé, y es algo que me está volviendo loco. – le contestó metiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Qué es lo que te está volviendo loco, no saberlo… o la propia Bella? – fue directa, sin rodeos ni miramientos.

- Las dos… pero creo que gana por un poco Bella… - le contestó sincero, mirándola a los ojos. – No sé que siento por esa chiquilla, Alice, pero me tiene loco. Estoy pendiente de ella… de cualquier mínimo movimiento, gesto, suspiro o palabra suya. Jamás me había pasado algo igual… ni siquiera con Carlota - confesó con desesperación Edward – y lo peor es que ella me trata… no con indiferencia, sino que parece estar al tanto de mí, tanto como yo de ella… pero solo para provocarme; para hacerme rabiar. No sé si le agrado, si le gusto… o por el contrario, me tiene tanta rabia que por eso está a la defensiva conmigo.

- Vamos a recapitular… Ella, te gusta? – le preguntó sonriendo. Ya sabía más que de sobra la respuesta, pero la quería de sus labios.

- Claro que me gusta Alice, que clase de pregunta absurda es esa? – le contestó el molesto.

- Bueno… no perdamos los papeles… - sonrió ella divertida a lo que se gano un bufido por parte de su hermano – Vale, ella te gusta… pero cuánto? Eso es lo que debes averiguar.

- Sé que me gusta… y mucho… pero no sé que más hay. No sé si estoy así por ella porque me gusta demasiado o porque ella me rechaza… por qué no ha intentado seducirme para meterse en mi cama como el resto de humanas… - respondió algo avergonzado – Primero me temía, cosa que me hacía estar incomodo y molesto, pero era un sentimiento claro. Ahora ya no me teme de la misma forma, lo sé. Lo noto. – Alice asintió con la cabeza – Pero no quiero arriesgarme a hacer nada con ella… no sé lo que piensa de mí… al estar protegida por su don, la hace infranqueable. Esta totalmente muda para mí y eso me desespera aun más.

- Pero… qué crees que siente ella por ti?

- No lo sé… según en qué momento, hay diferentes alternativas… miedo, rechazo, deseo, atracción… ya la he pillado mirándome de forma intensa varias veces, pero solo son segundos, ya que nada más que nota que yo la miro, ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada… Alice, por favor, dime que has visto algo? – le rogó cogiendo de las manos a su hermana favorita.

- No he visto nada claro… Su don también bloquea el mío. No de la misma forma que a ti, pero me llegan imágenes confusas… Sí he visto que ella adquirirá confianza con nosotros pronto… y que se integrara en la familia de forma excepcional… milagrosa, diría yo, viendo cómo actúa ahora. – Alice miró de forma intensa a Edward, apretándole las manos – Ella, será una de nosotros… - Edward abrió los ojos, dejando salir de ellos un brillo de felicidad – Bella lo tiene decidido, pero aun no lo sabe de forma consciente… No he visto aun nada, pero no creo que vuelva a Volterra… ya te he dicho, que se adaptara a nosotros de una forma impresionante… Quedará cautivada por la familia, por lo que somos… y cómo somos.

- Eso, eso es magnífico Alice…! – exclamó Edward lleno de dicha.

- Edward… que ella quiera pertenecer a la familia y quedarse con nosotros, no significa que ella sienta algo por ti. – Edward se quedó parado. Como una estatua.

Por supuesto que aunque Bella quisiera pertenecer a la familia, no tenía porque querer algo con él. Esa idea lo hizo estremecer.

Aun no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por esa chica, pero estaba seguro que fuera humana… o sobre todo vampira, no podría pasar su eternidad al lado de ella sin poseerla. Sin hacerla suya.

Edward sentía la necesidad de meter a esa chiquilla humana en su cama. De saborearla hasta donde le estaba permitido… De oírla gritar su nombre mientras la llevaba al clímax…

Esos pensamientos lo pusieron "nervioso". Ansioso… Sabía que tal y como se encontraba ahora mismo, no podía volver a casa. Si en esos momentos, se cruzaba con ella… sabía que no tendría dominio sobre si mismo suficiente para controlarse.

- Alice… ve yendo tú. Yo necesito unos momentos a solas. – le dijo con la mirada perdida.

Alice conocía todas y cada una de las caras y reacciones de Edward. Cuando él ponía esa cara: tensa, dura, con las mandíbulas apretadas y el entrecejo arrugado… MALO.

- Claro Edward… no te preocupes. Tarda lo que necesites. – le respondió suavemente.

Alice prefirió omitir la visión que había tenido de ellos dos juntos en la cama. Tal y como se encontraba Edward ahora mismo, esa información hubiera sido demasiado para él.

Cuando llegó a casa, el resto de la familia estaba reunida en el salón hablando… por supuesto, de Bella.

- Dónde está Edward? – preguntó Emmet

- Se quedó dando una vuelta por ahí. No le apetecía volver todavía. – contestó tranquilamente.

Los vampiros eran grandes mentirosos, pero era difícil mentir a cinco de tu misma especie.

- Ya… - contestó él sonriendo con picardía.

- Edward no quería encontrarse con la chica… verdad? – preguntó mordaz Rose. – Eso de que ella no haya intentado meterlo en su cama, debe dolerle en el orgullo – sonrió ella con prepotencia.

- Rosalie… eres cruel – le contestó Alice molesta. – Él se siente mal porque ella se comporta de una manera defensiva con él.

- Bueno… no me extraña – intervino Esme – que Emmet le haya dicho aquello respecto a su menstruación y la vida amorosa de él… no creo que la haga sentirse demasiado cómoda. – Esme miró hacía Emmet, el cual hacía gestos con la cara, intentando mostrar su inocencia.

- Jasper… tú sientes algo en Isabella respecto a Edward? – preguntó Carlisle.

Esa era la pregunta que Jasper llevaba varios días evitando. Por supuesto que había captado de ella ciertos sentimientos, pero ninguno que dejara nada en claro.

Había captado atracción, por supuesto, pero también temor, recelo… y lo más extraño fue cuando habían tenido la conversación sobre la vida amorosa de Edward. En ese momento de descuido por parte de Bella, había captado celos y dolor.

Esos dos sentimientos en concreto, lo habían hecho volver a decantarse en que la chica, sentía algo más profundo por su hermano. Pero aun no era el momento de decir nada. Sobretodo sabiendo que Edward también estaba confuso con sus sentimientos hacía la humana… y Alice, que estaba emocionada con la idea de que Edward encontrara su pareja definitiva en ella.

No podía decir nada sin estar más seguro.

- Bueno… sí, capto algo. Pero su don, también en cierta manera me bloquea. Solo puedo pillar algo cuando está despistada… y hasta ahora, ha estado poco tiempo con nosotros. – contestó dando largas a la pregunta.

- Vale… pero… qué es lo que has captado? – insistió Carlisle.

- Ella se siente atraída por él, por supuesto. Pero tiene mucho orgullo como para darlo a demostrar… y Edward se siente igual. – eso los tranquilizaría.

- Bueno… eso es lo más normal. Ella tiene un olor dulce… y todos sabemos lo mal que lo lleva Edward con esa clase de olores en las mujeres. – contestó segura Rose.

Siguieron hablando de forma tranquila, comentando los últimos acontecimientos con Bella.

Todos estaban encantados con la chica, y eso, que no habían visto realmente nada de ella. Pero prometía ir a ser un año muy, muy entretenido y ajetreado gracias a la "relación" entre ella y Edward.

Poco después de la decisión de Bella de conocer más sobre la vida "sexual/amorosa" de Edward, ella comenzó a llevar su plan acabo.

Se levantó como cada mañana y bajó a desayunar. En la cocina estaban Alice, Edward que le estaba preparando sus tortitas, Rose, Esme y Emmet.

- Buenos días… - dijo entrando en la cocina con el pijama aun puesto.

(.com/recursos/images/fichas/oferta/0/4817/gig_)

Edward al girarse y contemplarla así… con ese pijama azul, ajustado al cuerpo, mostrando un tentador escote… y en comparación con esa imagen, su cara… revelando una inocencia que la hacía parecer aun más tentadora y sensual.

Con los ojos aun hinchados de dormir… y esa trenza recogiendo su cabello, dejando su fino y largo cuello al descubierto… Edward tuvo que inhalar oxígeno, aunque no lo necesitara para vivir, pero si para tranquilizarse.

- Buenos días Isabella… - le contestó Esme sonriente.

- Hey dormilona…! – la saludó Emmet.

- Que bonito te queda ese pijama – la aduló Alice.

Rose simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto con su cara a modo de saludo.

- Verdad que le sienta bien ese color? – Alice miró hacía Edward con picardía.

- Sí… muy bien. – contestó Edward a penas mirando a Bella. Ya la había más que mirado, devorado más bien; memorizándola.

- Gracias… sois muy amables – contestó Bella, mirando con mala cara hacía Edward.

Apenas la había mirado, o eso pensaba ella, y ese hecho la había molestado. No acababa de entender porque entre todos, que él no la mirara, o alabara como hacían el resto, le fastidiaba tanto.

Se dispuso a desayunar, y como todas las mañanas, los presentes se sentaron con ella en la mesa a hacerle compañía.

- Alice, - la llamó Bella de pronto – había pensando que si no tenías nada que hacer, podías ayudarme a colocar mi vestidor. – comentó de forma natural.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos… seguido de una sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro de oreja a oreja.

El resto miraba de hito en hito entre la chica y Alice, perplejos.

- Claro… por supuesto, será un placer – le dijo sonriendo. Pero en el fondo, estaba tremendamente feliz por ver que Bella, poco a poco, iba relacionándose más con la familia.

- Es que bueno… he estado echándole un ojo y si no te importa, quería hacer algunos cambios en la distribución. – le comentó muy natural Bella.

Aunque el ofrecerle a Alice que la ayudara era una vil artimaña para sonsacarle información sobre Edward… en el fondo debía reconocer que se sentía fascinada por Alice. Su alegría permanente, su humor risueño, su carácter divertido y su pasión por las compras, la hacían ser la amiga perfecta… a excepción de que ella, era una vampira.

Hecho, que poco a poco, en pasitos lentos, iba perdiendo posiciones en su lista de importancias.

Como cada mañana, Bella quiso recoger y fregar los platos de su desayuno, y como cada mañana, Esme se negó en rotundo.

- Isabella, para mí, es un placer atenderte… todavía no lo acabas de comprender, verdad? – le dijo dulcemente Esme. – No quiero que te sientas como nuestra muñeca… pero eres nuestra niña. – la sonrisa de Esme se agrandó hasta lo imposible. – Nosotros podemos cuidarnos perfectamente… pero tú… tú eres delicada, frágil… necesitas cuidados y atenciones que a mí, me encanta darte… bueno, a mí y a todos, por supuesto.

Todos los presentes asintieron a las palabras de la matriarca. Incluso Edward cabeceó ligeramente apoyando lo dicho por su madre.

- Bueno… gracias… - contesto una sonrojada Bella – Me cuidáis muy bien, en serio. Jamás me había sentido tan atendida. Sois todo un ejemplo de familia… muchos humanos deberían aprender de vosotros. – dijo sincera.

Esme se acercó, y no pudiendo reprimir el impulso por las palabras de Bella, le acarició la mano con ternura, mirándola de igual manera.

Bella por su parte, no apartó la mano ni hizo ningún movimiento que diera a entender que la acción de Esme la había incomodado. Por el contrario, Bella, al sentir la mano de la vampira sobre la suya con tanto cariño, apoyó su otra mano acariciando levemente la de Esme.

Fue un momento intenso. Mágico para todos, pero en especial para Esme. Veía como Bella, su niñita… iba adquiriendo confianza con ella y eso la hacía tremendamente feliz.

Después del momento tan bonito, Bella llamó la atención de Alice para comenzar tanto con su plan de saqueo de información, como de cambiar el vestidor… y por qué no? De acercarse más a Alice.

Cosa que las dos, estaban deseando.

Mientras iban reordenando el grandioso vestidor de Bella, las dos chicas iban contándose cosas.

- Isabella… por qué no me cuentas más sobre ti? – le preguntó en un momento dado Alice. – Cuéntame qué vida llevabas en la universidad.

- Bueno… mi vida era… bastante perfecta, diría yo. – Bella sonrió con nostalgia – Era una gran estudiante, tengo que agradecer haber nacido con una capacitada mente – sonrió orgullosa de sí misma – Tenía varios amigos, y muchísimos conocidos… Aunque todavía no había hecho ninguna amistad íntima… soy bastante escogida para eso – Bella no estaba preparada para hablarle a Alice de su "don"… aunque quien mejor que ella para entenderla? – Era una chica presumida, pero en su justa medida… algo parecido a ti. – le dijo sonriendo hacía la vampira – Iba de compras a menudo, y cada vez que había una fiesta especial, me gustaba comprarme un modelito nuevo – Bella sonrió, casi echándose a reír.

- Vaya… pues sí; si nos parecemos, jaja – rió Alice. – Nos llevaremos muuuuy bien – las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Bella siguió relatándole su vida universitaria. Le contó que gracias a la herencia de sus padres, ella no tenía problemas económicos. Lo cual, le facilitaba mucho la vida.

Que le encantaba asistir a fiestas y bueno… coquetear con los chicos.

- A sí? Eres una rompecorazones? – la picó Alice sonriendo con picardía.

Aunque no fue su intención inicial sonsacarle información privada a Bella, este tema a Alice le interesaba… o más bien, sabía a quién le interesaría saber de la vida romántica de la chica. Por supuesto, a Edward.

- Bueno… no creo que sea tanto como eso, pero bueno, la verdad es que siempre he tenido varios pretendientes a mi alrededor. – confesó Bella sonrojada.

- No me extraña ni lo más mínimo. Eres una chica preciosa… - la aduló Alice – Posees una belleza deslumbrante, en serio. – le dijo ella sonriente pero seria y convencida.

- No me gusta la gente vanidosa, pero he de reconocer que la naturaleza no se ha portado nada mal conmigo – Bella sonrió, alzando sus cejas.

- No… nada mal. – le contestó Alice afirmando con su cabeza.

Siguieron con su tarea, mientras Alice le contaba algo sobre su vida, mientras Bella, la escuchaba atenta.

Poco a poco, Alice fue hablándole de la familia, y ahí, Bella vio su filón. Su escusa perfecta para preguntar sobre Edward.

- Alice… vosotros, los vampiros… - a Bella aun le costaba pronunciar esa palabra en alto. – podéis acercaros a un humano… de forma… más íntima? – Bella no levantó la cabeza del suelo mientras formulaba la pregunta. Estaba muerta de vergüenza por si Alice se daba cuenta de por dónde iba.

Cosa que así fue, ya que Alice se echó a reír.

- Te ha impactado lo que te hemos dicho sobre tu menstruación, verdad? – Alice se acercó a Bella, la cual estaba roja como un tomate. – No debes estar preocupada… los chicos se irán esos días… y tampoco debes sentirte mal. Harán una expedición de caza más larga de lo habitual. Aprovecharan para perderse por ahí esos cuatro días. – le explicó Alice tranquilamente.

- Ok… - contestó Bella no muy convencida.

- O… lo que te preocupa es lo de Edward? – ahí Alice, estuvo muy, muy certera.

El corazón de Bella empezó a retumbar por todo el vestidor igual que una manada de caballos al trote, y su saliva pasaba a través de su garganta con dificultad.

Alice tuvo que aguantar la risa.

- Tranquila Bella… Edward no está en casa. Solo estamos tú y yo, y Esme en el jardín. – le informó para la tranquilidad de la humana.

El resto de la familia, se había ido al bosque a pasar un rato con sus amigos los lobos Quileuttes, los cuales, previamente avisados, no se habían dejado ver por la casa Cullen.

Esperarían a que Bella estuviera algo más tranquila e integrada en la familia antes de presentarla.

- Edward aun no ha encontrado a su pareja, por lo que se dedica a tener aventuras con chicas, sobre todo humanas. Él tuvo una vez una experiencia desastrosa con una de esas chicas… y desde entonces, no busca nada más. – le relató de forma concisa.

- Ah… bueno, entonces sí. Sí podéis acercaros de "esa" forma a los humanos – la pregunta no respondida anteriormente, quedo revelada.

- Sí… claro que podemos. Pero para llegar a ese punto, el vampiro o vampira, debe tener un gran autodominio de sí mismo. Tanto en el tema de la sangre, como de su fuerza. – Bella frunció el ceño, comprendiendo a medias – Puedo preguntarte algo personal e íntimo?

- Sí Alice… Soy virgen – ambas se miraron unos instantes, hasta que rompieron a reír. – Eso responde a porqué no lo entiendes, jaja! – reía Alice.

Alice le explicó a Bella lo fuerte de las experiencias sexuales. Sí para un humano eran imponentes, para un vampiro era algo tremendo. Y más, si es con tu pareja. Con la persona que amaras por el resto de tu eternidad.

- Y si tu pareja, es aun humana, la tentación de su sangre en esos momentos… es fortísima. El éxtasis del momento, las sensaciones que te embargan… pueden hacerte perder la cabeza por un segundo… el cual te sobra para que sea demasiado tarde. – le relató la vampira ante la cara de atención total de Bella. – Y otra cosa que hay que tener muy en cuenta, es la fuerza. Si nos pasamos lo más mínimo, podríamos matar a ese humano sin casi darnos cuenta.

Siguieron con el tema durante largo rato, hasta que Bella, volvió a la carga con Edward. Su curiosidad, no estaba ni por asomo saciada. Al contrario.

- Entonces Edward… - Alice volvió a sonreír con picardía – tiene ese autodominio del que hablas? – aunque Bella quiso preguntarlo de forma natural, los sentidos desarrollados de Alice la hicieron ver, lo cuan interesada que estaba Bella por su hermano. Cosa que le agradó sobremanera.

- Sí… por eso me parece tan raro que tú le tengas tanto miedo… Él jamás te tocaría un solo pelo. – la mirada de Alice, ahora, perdió toda la risa. Estaba hablándole muy en serio.

- No le tengo miedo… bueno, un cierto temor… puede. Pero miedo no. – Bella contestó demasiado rápido, dándole a entender a su nueva confidente, que escondía algo bajo ese caparazón. Así que esperó a que Bella siguiera – A veces me mira de una forma… parece que quiera entrar dentro de mi alma… me deja sin respiración. Es tan intensa, tan potente su forma de mirarme… Pero otras veces es un auténtico imbécil… y sobre todo, un prepotente. – Aunque ahora Bella entendía por qué Edward podía permitirse ser así. Poseía un dominio increíble, y él era conocedor de él. Pero a ella, la miraba como con… hambre, y no sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos.

- Es bueno saberlo… seguro que a él le gustara estar al tanto de eso. – le contestó aguantando otra vez la risa, debido a la cara de disgusto de la chica.

- Alice… no le contarás… - se lamentó Bella, pero Alice la interrumpió.

- No… no hace falta… tú misma se lo acabas de decir… verdad Edward? – Alice elevó un poco su tono de voz.

La cara de Bella era un poema. Estaba de todos los colores posibles y su corazón volvía a martillear bajo su pecho de forma casi hasta dolorosa.

- Hace un momento que acaban de volver… la verdad es que no me había enterado de su regreso. Pero Edward es un poco escandaloso moviéndose por su habitación – decía Alice aguantando la risa.

- Oh… Alice… - se lamentó Bella tapándose la cara con las manos.

En ese momento, Alice visionó a Bella, reproduciéndolo en su cabeza, para que Edward, el cual estaba en su habitación escuchando atento todo lo que hablaban, pudiera ver la reacción de la chica. La cual era más que adorable.

- Chicas, cómo vais? – preguntó Esme apareciendo en el vestidor.

Esme sonrió feliz al contemplar la escena: Las dos estaban en el suelo sentadas, una junto a la otra, como dos amigas… como cerca de ser, dos hermanas.

- Bueno… creo que hemos acabado, no? – preguntó Alice mirando hacía Bella – O quieres cambiar algo más? – Bella meneó la cabeza negando.

En estos momentos, tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta que le oprimía las cuerdas vocales impidiéndole hablar.

Qué habría escuchado Edward? Habría interpretado su curiosidad como algo más?... Cómo lo que realmente era? Que ella se sentía atraída hacía él de forma antinatural?

Igual que si estuvieran atados por cadenas… y él, cuando la miraba de esa forma penetrante, sensual y atrayente, tirara de esa cadena haciéndola acercarse de forma irremediable.

- La comida ya está lista querida. – comentó Esme mientras miraba la nueva distribución del vestidor.

- Vale… me doy una ducha, me visto – ya que seguía en pijama – y bajo a comer, ok? – le contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Claro… te esperamos abajo. – dicho lo cual, las dos desaparecieron dándole intimidad a Bella.

Bella se metió en la ducha… intranquila, nerviosa por verse las caras con Edward. Las preguntas anteriormente formuladas en su cabecita, volvían a ella de forma brutal, no encontrando respuesta a ninguna.

Pero no iba a volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Eso no haría más que confirmar que ella sentía algo por Edward… si es que era el caso de que hubiera interpretado eso.

Una vez lista, se arregló el pelo, se vistió y bajó a comer, con paso vacilante. Retrasando el momento.

En la habitación de abajo, Edward estaba frenético.

Qué significaban las palabras de Bella? Y ese tono a la defensiva?

Sería que Bella sentía algo por él? Era muy normal en los humanos usar esa táctica cuando alguien les atraía. Pero… Bella irradiaba demasiada hostilidad hacia su persona… Tanta era su fachada? No… Edward se intentaba auto convencer de que lo que realmente sentía Bella por él era eso… Hostilidad.

Cuando la sintió vestirse, bajó hacía la cocina. No le daría el gusto de quedarse escondido en su habitación como una rata. Bajaría y ella lo vería. Quería ver la reacción de su cuerpo, de su cara… de su forma de mirarlo por sí mismo.

Estaba convencido de que era masoquismo… pero la fuerte atracción que esa chica ejercía en él, le hacía cometer actos como este, no haciendo otra cosa que hacerle daño.

_- ¿Daño? -_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Ese era un sentimiento que, desde lo que había pasado con Carlota, no había vuelto a sentir jamás. Había bloqueado todo sentimiento hacía los demás… que no fueran su familia, por supuesto. Pero Bella… su dulce Bella… había conseguido traspasar todas y cada una de sus barreras.

_-¿Mi Bella? – _Desde cuando era "su" Bella?

Todos estaban en la cocina esperando por Bella. Alice les había contado mientras ella se preparaba, que habían estado hablando. Que estaban estrechando lazos.

Aunque Alice, muy discreta, se calló las preguntas de Bella sobre Edward. Esas, solo las conocía el propio interesado, ya que ella, le había dejado acceso libre a su mente para que él mismo viera a Bella mientras hablaban sobre él.

- Ya baja – anunció Emmet.

- Sí pero… con paso vacilante. Es raro, ya que tu y ella habéis estado hablando tan bien juntas… - Preguntó Carlisle, meditabundo, dirigiéndose hacía Alice.

- Pues hasta hace un momento ella estaba bien… Bueno, tal vez será porque cuando estábamos hablando le dije que todos habían vuelto y que nos escuchaban – Alice no mintió; simplemente omitió verdades.

- Bueno, le costará habituarse a la falta total de intimidad – contestó Rose seria – sobre todo siendo humana. El saber que siete vampiros están sintiéndote hacer de todo… sobre todo en los momentos más íntimos en el lavabo – sonrió la vampira.

Por supuesto lo que peor llevaba Bella de sus sentidos era precisamente eso: sus momentos en el baño. Ellos podían oírla hacer de todo. Ducharse, lavarse los dientes, vestirse… usar el inodoro…

Al fin, después de casi cinco minutos, Bella hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Entró con la cabeza alta y sonriente. Pero su pose tensa no pasaría desapercibida ni para un humano.

Aunque intentaba alzar la cara, se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no agacharla, estaba ligeramente sonrojada y su sonrisa se notaba forzada.

- Hola – saludó. Incluso su voz no era del todo normal.

- Hola. – saludaron todos a coro.

- Lo habéis practicado o os a salido solo? – preguntó ella sonriendo de forma genuina; auténtica.

- Anda… ven y siéntate a comer… Toda una mañana colocando ropa con Alice ha debido de ser agotadora – le sonrió Jasper.

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Ante su contestación, Alice sonrió y Jasper se quedó asombrado. – Lo hemos pasado bien, verdad?

- Claro. Pero hay que rellenarlo… hay demasiados huecos vacios. – le respondió la vampira sonriéndola. – Se me ocurre que podríamos pasar un día en Seattle, o en Washington… o donde sea… de compras! Qué te parece la idea Isabella? – le preguntó Alice con la cara iluminada ante la idea.

- Sí? Podemos? – Bella se sintió de pronto feliz.

No sabía cómo, había llegado a la conclusión de que iba a tener que pasarse el año encerrada en aquella casa. Y saber de golpe que no iba a ser así, y que incluso pasarían una tarde entera de compras era lo más.

- Claro que podemos – contestó Alice extrañada por la pregunta – Por qué no íbamos a poder? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Que pensabas que íbamos a dejarte aquí encerrada el año entero? – le preguntó Carlisle sonriendo ya que sabía perfectamente que Bella había llegado a esa conclusión. – Estábamos esperando a proponerte planes hasta que estuvieras más integrada en casa; con la familia.

- Dónde te gustaría ir? – le preguntó Rose encantada con la idea también.

- No hay límites… esos, en todo caso los pones tú. – agregó Emmet sonriente. A él también le hacía ilusión el pasar un día entero por ahí con Bella.

- Pues no sé… hay un millón de sitios donde ir… - Bella se quedó pensativa durante un rato, mientras los demás esperaban a que ella decidiera el sitio.

Entonces Alice vio en la mente de Bella el sitio elegido por esta: Los Ángeles. Realmente era una elección grandiosa, pero para ello, tendría que estar muy atenta a un día que no hubiera sol, y eso en los Ángeles era casi imposible. Tanto como que en Forks se fueran las nubes completamente.

- Con sol no puede ser… Debes buscar un destino un poquito más nublado – le dijo Alice sonriéndole con pena.

- Ah…! – Otra curiosidad: Sol no… Por qué? – Bueno… otro sitio que me gustaría conocer y que debe ser magnífico es Nueva York. Qué te parece ese? – preguntó de forma tímida.

- Ese es perfecto. Te encantará Nueva York, es un sito genial. Aunque solo en un día… no nos dará tiempo a mucho. – Alice se quedó apenada. Bella era humana y no tenía el mismo aguante que ellos.

- Bueno… y quien dice que tengamos que estar solo un día? – comentó Carlisle de forma interesante.

- Siii! – Exclamó Alice viendo los planes de su padre – Por supuesto…! Pasaremos unos días allí; así nos dará tiempo a que Isabella conozca lo mejor de Nueva York.

Todos estaban pletóricos con la idea del viaje, y aun más viendo a Bella tan ilusionada con el plan.

Día a día, estaban conociendo a una Bella mucho más integrada y abierta… y el carácter de la chica, los fascinaba.

El día fue transcurriendo con normalidad. Cada cual se fue a sus tareas, mientras Bella se sumergía en su cuarto a enredar con internet.

Aunque se encontraba más cómoda, aun le costaba pasar tiempo de ocio entre ellos. Y eso que los vampiros, intentaban controlar su naturaleza delante de Bella ya que sabían que se sentía algo incómoda viéndolos moverse de esa forma tan poco natural.

Mientras Bella estaba entretenida con su ordenador, en el jardín, siete vampiros se reunían.

- Creéis que alguna vez se relacionará con nosotros? – preguntó meditabundo Emmet.

- Pues claro! – contestó una animada Alice – Simplemente hay que darle tiempo… pensar que en poco más de dos semanas, su vida… bueno, no ha cambiado, sino que ha dejado de existir para pasar a convivir con siete vampiros.

- Sí, realmente es algo que impresionaría y angustiaría a cualquiera – contestó Carlisle apenado.

- Sí… yo también opino que debes seguir actuando con ella como hasta ahora… Aprovechando cualquier mínimo indicio de confianza que nos otorgue… pero sin pasarnos para no asustarla. – intervino Jasper.

Siguieron con la conversación durante un largo rato.

Edward, suponiendo donde podría acabar desviándose la conversación… O sea, en él, fue retirándose discretamente. Pero no fue lo suficientemente discreto para Rose, la cual llevaba rato observándolo, ansiosa por intervenir y cambiar… "ligeramente" el tema.

- Edward – lo llamó haciéndolo parar de golpe en su huida – Espera… quisiera comentar algo y tú, eres protagonista. – comentó ella fingiendo normalidad. Pero su tono de voz, la delataba vilmente.

- Dime – Edward intentó mostrar la misma naturalidad que su hermana, consiguiendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

- Quisiera preguntarte que es lo que os traéis entre manos la humana y tú. – Rose, como siempre directa al grano; sin rodeos.

- Qué nos traemos? Nada – contesto fingiendo una normalidad que no poseía.

- Nada? Pues vaya! – Rose meneó su melena de forma presumida, y volvió a la carga – Me he fijado en la forma que tenéis de miraros… bueno, más bien, de devoraros la chica y tú. Pero lo más gracioso de todo, es que cuando lo hacéis de forma directa, vuestras miradas cambian y pasan a ser de indiferencia u hostilidad absoluta… Te importaría explicarnos que es lo que pasa? – preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas.

- Si… la verdad es que yo también me he fijado… - resaltó Emmet – pero no quería ser el primero en comentarlo.

- La verdad es que también yo he notado tu hostilidad hacía Isabella, Edward… y no me parece bien que te muestres tan indiferente con ella… - Esme también vio la oportunidad de hablar, y así lo hizo – Ten en cuenta por todo lo que está pasando y todos nos estamos esforzando para su comodidad e integración en la familia… Todos, menos tú. – su tono era de claro reproche.

Esme se había encariñado con la chica de forma asombrosa en los pocos días que llevaba en su vida. Y Bella, favorecía ese sentimiento en Esme, ya que la veía de forma maternal, haciéndola sentir agusto en compañía de la matriarca vampira.

Alice y Jasper se lanzaron sendas miradas de complicidad y entendimiento. Todos estaban esforzándose en hacérselo más fácil a la humana… y como bien había dicho Esme… todos menos Edward; y ahora tocaba que él aguantara el chaparrón de reproches.

- No me pasa nada con esa chica… Simplemente es que ella está dispuesta en todo momento a fastidiarme… Eso es todo – respondió Edward intentando excusarse.

- Pues a mí me parece que hay más – volvió a la carga Rosalie.

- Pues no. No hay nada más, Rosalie. No quieras ver, donde no hay nada. – contestó él tajante.

- A ver… todos estamos comprobando el carácter que tiene la chica – Alice vio el momento de intervenir y salvar a su hermano – y para nada es fácil; y teniendo en cuenta el de Edward… pues ahí tenéis la solución. Los dos se parecen demasiado – Alice sonrió de forma genuina, ante la mirada perspicaz de Rose.

- Simplemente quiero que este puñetero año pase de una vez y volver a nuestras vidas… Ella simplemente es una anécdota en nuestra eternidad. – contestó Edward de forma defensiva.

- En serio que solo es eso, hijo? – preguntó Carlisle fijando su mirada en los ojos de Edward, el cual se sintió de pronto acorralado.

Carlisle y Edward siempre tuvieron una conexión especial. No llegando al punto de la que existía entre Edward y Alice… simplemente era distinta.

Y como buen conocedor del carácter de su hijo, Carlisle, el cual también se había fijado en la extraña relación que estaba forjándose entre él y la chica, observó a Edward, quedándose sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro; haciéndole entender que sabía que algo pasaba.

Edward, sintiéndose tan tenso y en cierta manera, "pillado", salió de la casa de malas formas… Casi hasta gruñendo.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo Rose frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo. – Estoy segura. Alice… tú no has visto nada? – le preguntó de forma directa.

- Bueno… no he vista nada claro, ya que su don bloquea al mío… lo que sí que he visto, es que ella será uno de los nuestros.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante tal tamaña noticia; pero en sus rostros podía verse una sonrisa complaciente.

- Al finalizar el año… ella será una vampira. No morirá a manos de Aro… Aunque todavía no está claro del todo que se quede con nosotros… pero hay un porcentaje bastante elevado para que eso ocurra. – dijo Alice tajante.

- Eso es maravilloso… pues entonces, en nuestra mano está que ella quiera quedarse con nosotros, no? – preguntó dubitativa Esme.

- Bueno… pero ahora no hay que atosigarla… ni agobiarnos nosotros con esto – resolvió Carlisle – Debemos dejar que los acontecimientos fluyan libremente.

- Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso – apoyo Jasper – ella se siente segura entre nosotros… aunque no lo demuestre. Sabe que no le haremos nada, aunque no quiera reconocerlo abiertamente. Pero aun se siente… extraña, en nuestra presencia. Debemos darle tiempo… que nos conozca, que nos comprenda; día a día… con calma. – contestó seguro Jasper.

Aunque muy sutilmente Jasper y Alice desviaron el tema de la atención de Edward, Rose no se quedó demasiado conforme, aunque desistió de seguir por ese camino.

Sabía que si algo pasaba entre su hermano y la humana, se acabaría sabiendo; así que prefirió no agobiarse con el tema, ya que si no, acabaría por desesperar a Edward y desatar su endemoniado genio; y lo que menos les convenía ahora, es que Isabella los viera en estado puro. Viendo la fiereza que poseían los vampiros.

_Aquí teneis otro capitulo, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que comenten._

_Besos_

_¿Reviews?_


	11. CAPITULO EXTRA 'BELLA'

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Bella… Una chica dulce, inteligente, solitaria, extremadamente hermosa y con un carácter demoledor. Desde pequeña, había tenido un carisma arrebatador, atrayendo siempre miradas y buenos gestos de la gente. Estaba tan acostumbrada ya a ser presa de su belleza y carisma, que cuando se hizo una jovencita… y los adjetivos "atractiva y seductora" se unieron a la lista de piropos, prácticamente le pasaron desapercibidos.

Su buena educación y saber estar, la habían ayudado a no caer en la tentación de la vanidad, la cual, estaría sobradamente justificada. Pero no; Bella no era así. Y motivos, no le sobraban…

Era alta, 1'70m, estilizada, con unas curvas de infarto y unas piernas largas y derechas que cualquier modelo de pasarela envidaría. 90 – 60 – 90. Perfecta! Y con una cara que irradiaba belleza. Era igual que lo que suponemos, sería un ángel caído del cielo.

Tenía las fracciones suaves, dulces, aniñadas; que ella contrarrestaba, arreglándose de un modo excepcional; marcando sus preciosos ojos grises, con un deje azulado, con raya negra, extendiéndola para hacer un efecto ahumado.

Sus pestañas, espesas y largas hasta el infinito, añadían más dulzura a su fina tez. La cual era pálida… color crema, pero con un ligero rubor sonrojado en las mejillas casi de forma permanente.

Su melena, larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, espesa y levemente ondulada, acababa de enmarcar su belleza en cánones imposibles de alcanzar.

Sus amigos se contaban con los dedos de una mano, pero eran leales y fieles, ya que ella, era muy mirada a la hora de abrirse y depositar su confianza en alguien. Pero su "sexo sentido" para con la gente, siempre la había ayudado mucho a la hora de elegir a quien arrimarse y a quién no.

Su exquisita educación, era obra de su tía segunda por parte de madre. Una solterona algo chapada a la antigua, que había quedado al cargo de Bella, cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico contando con tan solo ocho años de edad.

Desde entonces y hasta que ingreso en la universidad, siempre había estado bajo el cuidado de aquella tía, a la cual, había cogido un cierto cariño y apego.

Nunca llegaron a quererse de una manera excesivamente especial… ya que eran muy distintas. Margaret, su tía, era todo lo contrario a ella. Amigable, extrovertida, social… y con una visión de la vida algo anticuada. Pero entre ellas, aprendieron a entenderse y convivir en paz y armonía.

Gracias a ella, Bella siempre había sido admirada por sus exquisitos modales, los cuales, en esta época solían escasear entre los jóvenes.

Nunca tuvieron problemas cuando a Bella le llego la hora de salir con sus amigas o de tener sus primeras citas. Ya que Bella, al igual que para las amigas, siempre había sido cuidadosa en ese tema y jamás había dado de qué hablar por su actitud.

Había tenido seis citas diferentes en sus años de instituto. Solo repitiendo un par de veces con el mismo chico, no llegando a más que un tímido piquito en los labios.

Ningún chico parecía cumplir sus expectativas.

Cuando llegó la hora de matricularse en la facultad, y cumplir la mayoría de edad, su tía le entregó lo que sus padres le habían legado tras su muerte y que ella, había cuidado y guardado como su albacea: Una importante suma de dinero y la casa que ellos poseían en propiedad en Phoenix, donde había vivido con ellos hasta su fatídico accidente.

Bella, era una persona sumamente inteligente, por lo que sus notas le abrían las puertas a la universidad que quisiera. Varias fueron las ofertas que recibió, decantándose por la universidad de Stanford, en California, donde las ciencias eran su especialidad, siendo su plato fuerte las ciencias informáticas. Carrera de elección de Bella.

Unas semanas antes de comenzar en la universidad, ella y Margaret, viajaron hasta allí desde Phoenix,

Su tía, quiso ayudarla a buscar un apartamento, ya que ahora que Bella había heredado el dinero de sus padres, podía permitirse alquilar un apartamento propio en el campus, sin falta de vivir en una residencia y de paso, permitirse el alto coste de esa universidad privada.

Una vez que Bella se hubo instalado, Margaret se fue a Phoenix. La despedida fue emotiva y sentimental, ya que ambas sabían que lo más seguro es que se vieran un par de veces más.

Bella comenzaba una etapa nueva, comenzando de cero, ya que sus escasas amistades se habían decantado por otras universidades.

Además Margaret, era una señora de una edad considerable con ciertos problemas cardíacos, los cuales menguarían la duración de su vida de forma considerable.

El mismo sentimiento tenía Bella.

El curso comenzó y Bella era tremendamente feliz. Las clases era lo que ella esperaba y la calidad de esa universidad cumplía sobradamente los objetivos de ella.

Poco a poco y haciendo uso de su "don especial", como a Bella le gustaba llamarlo en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, no había tardado en encontrar gente con la que compartía expectativas, ideales y la pasión por su carrera… Técnico Informático.

Gracias a su capacidad para estudiar y adquirir conceptos, a Bella le sobraba algo de tiempo para otra actividad… y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en la universidad la impartían… Piano.

Desde pequeñita, había dado solfeo, canto y piano.

Su tía la había apuntado a una reconocida academia cuando Bella había demostrado interés y dotes musicales.

La vida universitaria era fantástica. La libertad que te daba era genial para poder hacer, más o menos, lo que te venía en gana. Las fiestas de las residencias, cada fin de semana en una, eran muy, muy divertidas, aparte de que en California, parecían estar siempre de fiesta fueras donde fueras. La playa, el sol, cuerpos semidesnudos… Un autentico lujo para una chica independiente, ligeramente adinerada y sobradamente atractiva.

Aunque Bella siempre había sido "una chica buena", ahora le apetecía desmelenarse un poco… dejar de lado tanto recatamiento y buenos modales… y sobre todo, la búsqueda de su príncipe azul… El cual, estaba segura que no existía.

Esas fiestas, eran magníficas para conocer chicos, los cuales caían rendidos a sus encantos.

Poco a poco, Bella, le había "pillado el truco" a sus armas de seducción, ayudada por una de sus nuevas amigas: Sofí. Una chica bastante "libertina", como diría su tía Margaret… pero con unos trucos y una experiencia que a Bella le venía de perlas.

Aunque a Bella le sobraban encantos y por supuesto, pretendientes… nunca se extralimito. Ella tenía ganas de soltarse la melena, sí, pero sus modales estaban demasiado bien inculcados para convertirse de pronto en una come hombres.

En su primer año de facultad, había tonteado con varios chicos; unos besitos por aquí, unos tocamientos por allá… pero nada serio. Aunque poco a poco, fue ganando experiencia en las artes de seducción, convirtiéndose en casi un icono a seguir por muchas de sus compañeras.

Con uno de esos chicos, tuvo varias citas, llegando a intimar algo más. Pero al conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba. Además, el chico, estaba obsesionado con llevarla a la cama, y Bella quería que su primera vez, fuera algo especial.

- Vamos Bella… llevas quedando con ese chico casi un mes… No voy a decir que estéis enamorados… pero se ve que él algo siente por ti. – le había dicho Sofí resoplando.

- Sofí… lo que siente ese chico, es que le duelen los huevos del calentón que lleva encima. – contestó Bella haciendo girar sus ojos - Es agradable, simpático, guapo… pero poco más… Voy a decirle que será mejor distanciarnos un poco… Me está agobiando. – le contestó con dejadez Bella.

- Hay Bella… En el fondo eres una romántica empedernida. Tantos libros de Austen, tanto Romeo y Julieta… Te tienen comida la cabeza, jaja – rió Sofí en respuesta.

Después de aquella conversación, Bella le dio serias vueltas en su cabeza. Sofí tenía mucha razón: Ella era una romántica empedernida. Y aunque le daba rabia reconocerlo, nunca había dejado de buscar su príncipe azul.

Alguien inteligente, caballeroso, amante de la música, buen conversador, que le gustara bailar, que te protegiera de cualquier peligro, pero dándote tu espacio vital… Atractivo, seductor, pasional… Que con tan solo mirarte, fuera capaz de deslumbrarte y hacer que tus pensamientos se ciñeran única y exclusivamente en él…

_¿Existiría ese príncipe azul? ¿O sería una invención de las novelas del siglo XIX? ¿Estaría perdiendo el tiempo esperando por ese hombre "irreal"?_

Bella creía conocer la respuesta a sus preguntas… NO… ese hombre no existía… Y SÍ, era una invención y una pérdida de tiempo esperar por él… _¿Estaría Bella en lo cierto… o estaría equivocada en sus precipitadas conclusiones? _

Puede que, sin tardar, el destino la pusiera en su camino… o incluso dentro de su familia.

Con esa idea rondándole la cabeza, siguió con su "deporte" favorito, devoradora de "chuches". Su debilidad. Aunque no solo lo hacía por el simple hecho de comer, sino para ayudar a su organismo a metabolizar los azúcares.

Desde que le había bajado la primera vez el periodo, había manifestado una "dolencia" con respecto a la metabolización del azúcar, produciéndole bajadas de este mismo, haciéndola marear, sentir nauseas todo ello acompañado por sudores fríos y acabando por desmayarse; obligándola a ingerir altas dosis de glucosa para contra restar la rápida absorción de esta sustancia en su organismo.

Con la gente con la que se había relacionado Bella, a nadie le había ocasionado ninguna molestia el comer tanta cantidad de azúcar… Pero, _Cómo le afectaría a su nueva familia tal cantidad de "dulzor" en su torrente sanguíneo?_

_**19 de junio de 2009**_

Las clases ya tocaban fin… estaba a un día de su 19 cumpleaños y Bella salía de su clase de baile. Afición, a la que se había dedicado, pero no profesionalmente y en menos grado que al piano, desde niña. Era una manera de liberar estrés. De sacar la adrenalina que el día a día iba acumulándose en su cuerpo y mente y de paso, para bajar los hidratos y azúcares sobrantes de sus atracones a "chuches".

Se había retrasado en el vestuario secándose el pelo y cuando se fue a marchar, allí no quedaba nadie. El recepcionista del gimnasio andaba perdido por los vestuarios mirando que no hubiera quedado nada olvidado y la calle estaba desierta y oscura.

Para ser prácticamente verano, hoy había oscurecido muy pronto y la noche estaba negra como el carbón. La distancia hasta su coche no era más que unos metros, pero ella se sintió de pronto asustada. Cómo si alguien la estuviera observando; acechando entre las sombras.

Apuró el paso de manera grácil, sacando la llave a distancia. Pero tan asustada y nerviosa estaba que no atinaba a encontrarla en la bolsa de deporte. En un par de ocasiones, le pareció sentir pasos aproximándose, haciéndola detenerse y girarse… Casi echando a correr para llegar a la protección que el coche parecía ofrecerle en esos momentos angustiosos.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta del conductor, alguien la agarró por detrás, poniendo un paño en su boca. Intentó zafarse de su captor braceando aire, pero esos brazos parecían de hierro, no consiguiendo aflojar el agarre que tenían sobre ella. A los pocos segundos, todo empezó a volverse negro y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, sumiéndola en un sueño oscuro y profundo.

_Aquí teneis un capi extra de esta historia , siento mucho no poder actualizar mas pero el internet en mi residendia es una mierda y tengo que esperar a ir al ''college'' para poder tener un minutito de internet decente, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , _hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino_ , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que e podido añadir antes los nombres de las nuevas seguidoras que se an animado a dejar un reviews por no me dejaba verlos, muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais y lo contentisima que esta la autora con el éxito de la historia le encanto la acogida que tiene y esta super animada a seguir con la historia . _

_M uchisimos Besos._

_¿Reviews?_


	12. CONFIANZA

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Los días fueron pasando, relativamente tranquilos. La convivencia entre los Cullen y Bella, iba haciéndose día tras día más llevadera. A excepción de la relación entre Edward y ella.

No podían dirigirse más de dos frases seguidas sin acabar discutiendo y ella huir a su habitación a encerrarse allí durante horas, y él, salir a correr bosque a través, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

Sus caracteres eran tan iguales, que chocaban en todo. Cualquier nimiedad les bastaba para discutir.

Emmet y Alice, eran los que más "amistad" habían hecho en las más de dos semanas que Bella llevaba con ellos. Era imposible no cogerles cariño una vez que los dejabas mostrarse con naturalidad, tal y como estaba haciendo Bella.

Con Esme, tenía una relación relativamente maternal. La vampira veía a la chica como una hija. Como esa hija humana a la que cuidar, proteger y querer que nunca tuvo y siempre ansió. Y Bella por su parte, veía a Esme como a esa madre que el destino le arrebató siendo una niña.

Con Carlisle la relación iba poco a poco. Bella lo veía como a un padre autoritario, donde nadie discutía sus decisiones, todo lo más lejos de la realidad; ya que Carlisle era el patriarca, sí, pero no era el jefe. En la familia Cullen, todas las decisiones eran tomadas bajo democracia; aunque Bella, todavía estaba descubriéndolo.

Él intentaba que Bella lo conociera. Que confiara en él y ella lo hacía a pasos diminutos, pero sólidos.

Entre Jasper y ella, siempre guardaban una distancia prudencial. Él estaba muy controlado con ella, como todos, cosa que le alegraba enormemente, pero sentía la desconfianza y el recelo de la chica hacía él. Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que él, guardaba un gran secreto sobre Bella y ella era conocedora en primera plana de ello.

Bella se sentía terriblemente atraída por Edward. Era una atracción fuera de toda lógica y ella se había dado cuenta de ello prácticamente desde el principio. Y sabía que Jasper, captaba todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, por lo que tenía la, casi, completa seguridad de que él, sabía lo que ella sentía por Edward.

Pero era eso… un secreto y Bella no estaba segura hasta que punto Jasper sabría guardarlo. Aunque veía que pasaban los días, y nadie hacía ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, por lo que se iba sintiendo algo más tranquila; pero eso, no hacía que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo con el vampiro empático.

Con Rose, iban conociéndose despacio, pero de manera auténtica. Las dos, tenían una cosa importante en común: Les encantaba la belleza. Aunque Rose, ganaba por mucho a Bella, ya que un defecto importante en ella, era que era extremadamente vanidosa, cosa que Bella, no.

Un día como otro cualquiera, Bella bajó a desayunar pero en la cocina solo estaban las chicas. Aunque la relación con Edward era inexistente, aparte de mirarse mal mutuamente… pero solo cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ya que cuando no eran observados por el otro, se devoraban el uno al otro. Pero necesitaba que Edward estuviera cerca de ella… Era una necesidad ilógica, pero casi vital para ella.

Necesidad recíproca para Edward… ya que tenía que estar al corriente de cualquier nimiedad de Bella. Y solo se alejaba cuando iba a cazar, que desde que ella había llegado a casa lo hacía de forma mucho más habitual. Estar saciado le permitía estar más tiempo cerca de ella sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- Los chicos han salido a una expedición de caza – le dijo Alice al darse cuenta de cómo Bella había notado la ausencia de ellos… Sobre todo de Edward; ese pensamiento le hizo tener que disimular la sonrisa – Llegaran dentro de un par de días. Esta vez se han ido más lejos de lo acostumbrado.

- Ah… - contestó Bella haciéndose la desinteresada.; pero por dentro la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- A ellos les gusta hacer de vez en cuando estas escapadas. – Continuo con la explicación Rose – aprovechan para cazar en otros territorios y correr libremente, y hacen noche por ahí; en los bosques y hablan de sus cosas sin tenernos a nosotras cerca.

- Y vosotras? No hacéis escapadas? – preguntó Bella sonriendo divertida.

- Nosotras aprovechamos a quedarnos solas aquí… Es lo mismo, pero con las comodidades que nos ofrece la casa – contestó Esme – ellos aprovechan cuando Carlisle tiene una guardia larga… Así nosotras nos quedamos completamente solas.

- Estoy pensando… que podíamos hacer una fiesta de chicas – dijo Alice alegre – hace mucho que no hacemos una… Además, ahora está Isabella con nosotras; será mucho más divertido. – Alice ya estaba empezando a dar saltos de alegría ante su propia idea.

Después de desayunar, Esme se fue a mirar unos bocetos de reformas en unas revistas, mientras Alice y Rose preparaban la fiesta de pijamas y Bella se fue a lo que hacía unos días, se había hecho una rutina en ella: practicaba baile en la sala que los Cullen habían acondicionado para ello.

Pero Bella solo lo hacía cuando los chicos no estaban, aunque no sabía explicar el porqué de tal encaprichamiento.

Después de una hora intensa de ejercicio, donde liberaba estrés, Bella se sumergía en el jacuzzi durante un buen rato para relajar los músculos.

Debía reconocer que las comodidades que le ofrecían los Cullen eran una auténtica pasada.

La hora de comer llegó pronto. En la cocina, solo estaba Esme, las chicas habían salido a hacer unos recados.

Era la primera vez que Esme y Bella estaban solas, así que se pusieron a hablar. La chica le contó a Esme lo de sus padres y su convivencia con su tía Margaret.

- Esme… cómo… cómo te transformaste tú? – le preguntó tímidamente.

Esme le relató cómo se vio obligada a casarse sin amor, y como había perdido a su bebé.

- Cuando me encontraron después de intentar suicidarme, todos creyeron que estaba muerta, así que me llevaron a la morgue directamente, pero la casualidad hizo que Carlisle escuchara los débiles latidos de mi corazón – Esme sonrió de forma enamorada – Él, nada más verme, se quedo prendado de mí; por eso me salvó convirtiéndome sin dudar. Nada más despertar de la conversión… el sentimiento fue recíproco. Cuando un vampiro se enamora, cuando encuentra su pareja perfecta… es para siempre. – La vampira tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito; recordando viejos tiempos.

- Qué bonito! – le contestó Bella sonriente.

- Te lo parece? – preguntó extrañada Esme; ya que imaginaría que Bella lo encontraría espeluznante.

- Claro… es toda una historia de amor… Es lo que todas las chicas queremos. – Relató Bella sonriéndole a Esme – encontrar a tu hombre ideal; el que se acopla a ti y tu a él. Es algo mágico.

Las dos siguieron en el jardín; Bella ayudó a Esme a plantar las nuevas plantas y la vampira la enseñó a podar los rosales.

Después, recogieron algunas flores y rosas e hicieron preciosos centros juntas. En esas medias, Alice y Rose aparecieron.

Las dos hermanas habían salido a comprar chuches de las que tanto le gustaban a Bella. Sabían que una fiesta de pijamas no era lo mismo sin gominolas, patatitas y demás.

Y de paso, aprovecharon a hablar a solas.

- Alice, tú qué crees que pasa entre Edward e Isabella? – preguntó directa como siempre Rose.

- Vuelves a la carga? – Rose la miró alzando una ceja con fastidio – Está bien… no te alteres… Te has dado cuenta de que algo pasa, verdad? – le contestó Alice sonriendo traviesa.

- Vaya! Quien no? – respondió Rose haciéndose la ofendida – Tienen una relación amor/odio que hacen saltar chispas, jajaja!

- Pues eso es… o por lo menos lo que yo creo – le dijo Alice inclinándose de hombros – A penas puedo vislumbrar nada de ella, ya que su poder la protege, y Edward no suelta mucho – Alice no iba a traicionar la confianza de su hermano. – él se siente atraído por ella… pero claro, como con otras muchas chicas.

- No, de eso nada. No había visto a Edward tan nervioso, tenso e irritable desde lo de aquella humana… Carlota. – contestó Rose mirando de reojo a Alice.

Rose sabía que Edward y Alice tenían una relación de privacidad y confianza fortísima, y también sabía que su hermano algo más le habría contado a Alice. Aunque no quiso forzar la situación con su hermana.

- Bueno… vale. Vamos a dejarlo ahí – se rindió Rose, ante la cara de alivio de Alice, y la posterior sonrisa de su hermana. – Acabemos de comprar y vayamos a casa; tenemos que prepararlo todo… Quiero que esté todo perfecto; que Isabella se quedé encantada con la fiesta que le vamos a preparar. – Alice solo pudo sonreír ante la idea de Rose. También ella había caído en el embrujo de la chica.

Bella se fue a duchar, ya que se había puesto perdida de tierra ayudando a Esme, mientras que las chicas iban acondicionando el salón.

Movieron los sofás y quitaron la mesita para dejar un sitio amplio y despejado para sentarse en el suelo.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, se encontró un pijama sobre la cama y una notita de Alice:

(./_)

_Perdona por entrar en tu habitación…_

_Hoy toca ponerse "sexy", jajaja… Aprovechando que los chicos no están…_

_Y sesión de belleza… Así que prepárate!_

_No tardes._

_Besos, Alice._

Bella no pudo más que menear la cabeza sonriendo. El pijama era de algodón, blanco y en sí, inocente… Si no fuera por lo escotado de su top y lo ajustado y corto de su pantalón.

Pero estaban las chicas solas; los miembros masculinos de la casa, no llegarían hasta dentro de dos días… Así que, qué problema tenía en lucirse un poco?

Bella se puso el pijama, sin sujetador, y sin más bajó al salón, donde las chicas la esperaban.

- Hey Isabella… el pijama te queda de infarto – admiró Alice ante la mirada sonriente de Esme y Rose.

- Gracias… - dijo Bella sonriendo con cierto rubor.

Bella se sentó en el suelo junto a las vampiras y se hinchó a comer chucherías.

- Aprovecha, porque si Carlisle te ve meterte toda esa cantidad de azúcar en el cuerpo, le daría un soponcio, jajaja… - rió de forma alegre Esme.

- Ya te digo… Por qué esto no es más que porquerías… - contestó Bella – Pero están tan ricas… ummm! – contestó cerrando los ojos con deleite.

Las demás se limitaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Bella.

Una vez acabó de atraconarse a comer chuches, la sesión de belleza femenina comenzó.

Mientras Alice le hacía la pedicura, Rose le ponía una mascarilla en la cara y Esme le hacía las uñas.

Le depilaron las cejas y el labio superior y la untaron en cremas de olores aromáticos.

Luego fueron cambiando los turnos… y Bella le pinto las uñas a Alice.

- Nosotras no necesitamos pedicuras ni manicuras… ya que no se nos estropean las uñas… - le dijo sonriendo Alice.

- Jo…! Eso es trampa! – refunfuñó Bella con gesto infantil pero divertido. – Tengo curiosidad por ver cuanta fuerza tenéis, la verdad. Siempre estáis haciendo gala de ella, pero no os he visto en acción nunca.

- Eso es fácil! – Rose se levantó del suelo en un movimiento veloz.

Con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo, levantó la butaca que habían apartado, moviéndola y alzándola un metro del suelo.

Bella se quedó estupefacta ante tal acción.

- Guauuu… Es increíble! – exclamó Bella sorprendida.

- Me alegro de que estas cosas te gusten y no te asusten – comentó Esme suavemente.

- Esme, solo con el hecho de que no os comáis a gente… a mí ya me sirve para no temeros… - le contesto la humana con una sonrisa – Además, me estáis tratando como una reina… No me puedo quejar.

Una vez acabada la sesión de belleza, Alice puso música en el aparato estéreo.

Las notas animadas, invitaban a levantarse y moverse al son de aquella música movida.

-Venga Isabella… vamos a bailar. Te he visto hacerlo… y realmente bailas genial – Alice se toco con un dedo la frente, indicándole a Bella como la había visto.

- Lo que yo digo… nada de privacidad… - sonrió Bella en un gesto divertido fingiendo haberse ofendido.

La música cogió ritmo y las cuatro chicas comenzaron a danzar haciendo más bien el tonto por el salón. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Bella era la nota, el punto, la pieza que le faltaba a la familia… Y ella, sin darse ni siquiera cuenta, lo estaba llenando con su carácter jovial, cálido e impredecible.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Edward, Emmet y Jasper habían cazado otra vez; saboreando el triunfo y el sabor de las imponentes piezas de su almuerzo.

El día anterior habían cazado en otra zona y se habían asentado en una nueva, aprovechando las piezas salvajes.

Pero aunque estaban pasándolo bien, cada cual, no podía dejar de pensar en las chicas; sobre todo en Bella. Ella se había convertido para cada miembro de la familia en alguien a quien tener en cuenta; alguien del que estar en constante seguimiento y atención. Era su niña… Su frágil y explosiva humana.

- Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? – Emmet fue el primer en sucumbir a preguntar en voz alta.

- Seguramente estarán torturando a Bella con una sesión de belleza – sonrió Jasper.

Aunque ella no les había dado autorización para llamarla así, entre ellos sí que lo hacían. Igual que las chicas, estaban esperando a que saliera de ella el darles permiso para tutearla… Aunque ahora, su nombre era Bella Cullen.

- A mí no me parece que la hagan sufrir demasiado… A ella le gustan todas esas cosas… Como es lógico en una chica de su edad – contesto Emmet.

- Sí… ella es coqueta… - comentó meditabundo Edward – Me hubiera gustado verla en acción… Me refiero a antes de saber de nosotros… En su día a día. – una sonrisa melancólica se escapó de sus labios.

- Aja… - contestó Jasper sonriendo de forma parecida a su hermano – Ella es tan…

- Explosiva! – se adelantó Emmet; a lo que sus hermanos asintieron.

- Lo bueno, es que poco a poco, va entregándose a nosotros… abriéndose. Llegué a pensar que no saldría en todo el año de su habitación – comentó Jasper un poco serio.

- No. Su carácter no es de esconderse… Ella es valiente, orgullosa y tiene coraje… Es increíble como está sobre llevando la situación – la voz de Edward delataba el sentimiento de admiración por Bella.

- Vale… ya está bien, Edward. Quieres decirnos de una santa vez que es lo que te traes entre manos con Bella?

Edward se quedó por un momento sin saber qué contestar. Él creía que su "paranoia" con Bella no era evidente, aunque después del intento de interrogatorio de Rose… No sabía cómo es que le había sorprendido tanto la pregunta de Emmet.

- Nada – contestó algo dubitativo.

- Nada? – preguntó Emmet sorprendido. – Venga ya Edward! Se te nota un kilómetro que algo te pasa con esa chica.

Jasper se mantuvo en un segundo lugar, dejando a Emmet acorralar a Edward.

- No te voy a preguntar si te gusta… porqué eso salta a la vista – sonrió él con picardía – la pregunta es… Qué sientes por ella? – fue directo.

Algo que caracterizaba a Emmet, era eso, que no se andaba con rodeos absurdos.

- Vaya… qué directo! – Edward rodó los ojos algo sorprendido. Sobre todo, porque no sabía qué contestar. – Realmente, y créeme… no lo sé. No puedo decirte nada concreto sobre mis sentimientos… porqué ni yo mismo sé que es lo que siento por ella. No quiero a aventurarme a decir algo serio… - aunque él sabía que sí que era serio - y que luego simplemente sea que estoy así por ella porque sea la primera humana que me rechaza; que no intenta meterme en su cama… o ella en la mía. – Edward alzó las cejas, en un gesto de incomprensión.

- Bueno… y porqué no cambias de actitud con ella? Muéstrale al encantador y seductor Edward Cullen… Métela en tu cama y así compruebas que es lo que pasa realmente. – Emmet era una persona simple; de simples soluciones.

- No es tan fácil, Emmet… Aunque a ti te lo parezca. Ella está abriéndose a la familia poco a poco. Mostrándonos lo cuan encantadora es… Si yo, acabo seduciéndola y la jugada no sale bien… no solo me afectara a mí, sino a toda la familia. Entiendes? – Edward veía el lado racional de la situación.

- Sí, claro. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva… - Emmet se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

- Edward tiene toda la razón – decidió intervenir Jasper – debe tener cuidado con los pasos que da con Bella… Aunque… Sí que es verdad que podrías ser un poco más amigable, no? – le preguntó él alzando una ceja.

- Ya… pero ella no lo facilita en absoluto. No os habéis fijado con la rabia con la que me mira? – les preguntó Edward; el cual intentó que no se le notara la desilusión en la voz.

- Yo creo que ella se porta así porque le gustas… y mucho. Es una táctica muy usada en los humanos… desde el principio de los tiempos – sonrió Emmet – Y tú que captas Jasper?

El aludido miró hacía Edward no sabiendo exactamente qué decir. Así que Edward asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, dándole carta libre para contestar con sinceridad.

- Bueno, veamos… sí. A ella le gustas, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda… pero también capto hostilidad hacia ti. Es algo desconcertante, la verdad. – Jasper se frotó la barbilla pensativo – Puede ser que la teoría de Emmet… que le gustes tanto que sienta la necesidad de esconderla bajo un caparazón de hostilidad hacía tu persona sea correcta… - Emmet sonrió triunfante – pero… - lo miró Jasper con intención - puede ser que no le caigas bien… que aunque le gustes, no seáis compatibles.

- Déjate de palabrerías Jazz… a ella se le nota un montón el cuelgue por Edward… Es todo fachada. Así de simple. – contestó Emmet meneando la cabeza disgustado.

- Y si no es fachada Emmet…? Y si me arriesgo a decirle algo, o hacer algo… y ella me rechaza. Volvemos a lo que te decía antes; no solo lo pagaría yo, sino toda la familia. No es tan sencillo. – la tensión y la angustia eran más que patentes en el rostro de Edward.

Los chicos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Emmet volvió a hablar.

- Estamos pensando todos lo mismo? – les preguntó a sus hermanos; los cuales con sendas sonrisas traviesas. – Pues entonces… a qué estamos esperando? Vámonos a casa con las chicas!

Dicho lo cual, salieron literalmente volando camino a casa.

En un par de horas, estaban entrando en los bosques de Forks. Alice, que había visto el plan desde que lo habían decidido, no había dicho nada. Ni siquiera a Rose ni a Esme. Quería que la sorpresa de los chicos fuera auténtica… Sobre todo para Bella, la cual, cuando los viera aparecer llevando ese pijama, se pondría de todos los colores. Esa visión, la hacía sonreír internamente.

Solo esperaba que Edward hubiera cazado bastante para poder controlar la visión que en breves, iba a tener delante de sus ojos.

La sesión de belleza había dejado unos bonitos resultados: Bella olía a flores al igual que un jardín en plena primavera; su piel estaba suave y sonrojada y su pelo, atado en una cola alta, dejaba algunos mechones ondulados caer por su espalda y cara debido a los saltos que daba bailando.

Y bueno… qué decir de su pijama…? Era, dentro de la sencillez y la inocencia aparente, atrevido, sexy y muy insinuante.

Estaba deseando ver la cara de su hermano cuando viera a Bella… Aunque era algo perverso por su parte… no podía dejar de sonreír solo de imaginarse la cara de Edward.

Después de un pequeño descanso para beber algo y hablar, Alice, muy sutilmente, volvió a poner música de la que le gustaba a Bella, incitándola a bailar.

Había calculado el momento exacto de llegar los chicos para que vieran a Isabella en acción.

En un momento dado, Rose y Esme alzaron la cara en dirección a Alice, la cual, con un sutil movimiento les advirtió que no dijeran nada. Las dos vampiras escondieron sus sonrisas maliciosas y continuaron bailando… o más bien, haciendo el tonto con Bella. La cual no se estaba enterando absolutamente de nada.

En un minuto, los chicos hicieron acto de presencia en casa; se quedaron en la puerta del salón viendo como "sus chicas" danzaban por el salón al son de la animada melodía.

Las vampiras, habían situado a Bella de espaldas a la puerta de forma totalmente premeditada y discreta, por lo que ella seguía bailando con toda tranquilidad.

Bella estaba pasándoselo en grande. Nunca, cuando llego a esta casa repleta de vampiros, imagino que su convivencia fuera a ser tan magnífica.

Estaba cada vez más integrada y los miembros de su nueva y extraña familia le hacían la vida de lo más fácil y agradable. Tenía todas las atenciones posibles, la cuidaban, la alimentaban y en cierta manera, la mimaban.

Jamás se había sentido tan arropada y protegida que entre ellos… Y eso que la idea era de lo más irónica: Protegida entre vampiros!

La fiesta estaba siendo una auténtica pasada. Le habían hecho una sesión de belleza en un tiempo record, dejándola espectacular.

Había comido todas las chuches habidas y por haber y, tumbadas sobre el suelo repleto de cojines habían estado hablando de cosas de chicas.

Por mucha rabia que le diera, tenía que reconocer que se sentía tremendamente agusto y reconfortada entre ellos.

La música que Alice ponía incitaba a bailar, y ellas le estaban dando la confianza necesaria para que ella se abriera sin pudor.

La nueva canción de Alejandro Sanz, Looking for Paradis comenzó a sonar en el magnífico aparato estéreo. Era una canción que le encantaba, la había escuchado en youtube y la había descargado para bailarla en sus sesiones privadas en la sala de baile.

Cuando la canción alcanzó su momento más fuerte, sintió unos fríos y fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, acoplándose a su baile; el cual estaba resultando algo sensual… pero bueno, eran cuatro chicas solas pasándoselo en grande, haciendo el tonto.

Al sentir esas manos apoyadas en su cintura, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no eran las manos de ninguna de las chicas, por lo que intentó girarse, pero esas manos la tenían fuertemente sujeta impidiéndole darse la vuelta.

- Pero… qué? – murmuro confusa.

- Sigue bailando Isabella… Lo estás haciendo de cine… Guauuu! – inconfundiblemente, esa era la voz de Emmet. Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero tampoco pudo evitar el sonreír. – A mí también me encanta esta canción, jaja! – Emmet era una persona totalmente despreocupada; nada lo alteraba jamás.

- Ya te avisé de que a Emmet le encantaba bailar… Es un gran bailarín, verdad Emmet? – Alice sonreía hacía ellos mientras seguían bailando, aunque Bella se contorneaba menos que antes debido a la vergüenza.

- Vamos Isabella… donde está la fogosidad que tenías hace un minuto? Se te acabaron las pilas, o qué? – la intentaba picar Emmet.

- Emmet… - Bella giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo para mirar al nombrado – no creo que a Rose le guste que baile contigo de esta forma… - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

- Por mí no te cortes Isabella... Sois como hermanos – le contestó Rose.

- Cómo puedes estar tan segura de los sentimientos que… - a Bella no le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta.

Rose alzó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta donde seguían Jasper y Edward. El primero, se toco la frente y a continuación el pecho a la altura del corazón, indicándole a Bella porque Rose estaba tan segura.

Por supuesto…! Jasper había captado como se sentía ella con cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Y realmente Rose podía estar tranquila, ya que sus sentimientos hacía Emmet era de lo más fraternales.

- Oh… entiendo… - Bella volvió a morderse el labio y a sonreír con picardía.

Bella prefirió no mirar directamente hacia Edward; ya que sabía que en ese momento, no podría apartar la vista de él, o por lo menos no sin un tremendo esfuerzo.

Sin más, comenzó a moverse con la misma sensualidad que antes; Emmet que entendió sus movimientos a la primera, le siguió el ritmo.

- Veamos cómo te doblas enana… jajaja! – la picó él. A lo que ella alzó las cejas y frunció los labios, siguiéndole el juego.

Emmet soltó su cintura y la cogió de una muñeca haciéndola girar sobre sí misma, para posteriormente atraerla hacía él dejándola caer hacía atrás de una forma sensual a la par que elegante.

Y sí… Bella se doblaba de una manera alucinante; prácticamente había tocado con la cabeza en el suelo. Era increíble que pudiera doblarse de esa forma.

De la que entraron en el salón, Edward se quedó dos pasos por detrás de sus hermanos, los cuales entraron sin problemas. La visión que sus ojos le mandaban al cerebro era superior a él.

Isabella estaba de lo más hermosa… No solo hermosa… sino, erótica, sensual, atractiva y tentadora… _Siempre tentadora. _Ver a Bella moviéndose de esa forma tan elegante a la par que sensual, era algo digno de ver. Sus perfectas y largas piernas se movían con soltura y sus pechos destapados gracias a ese escote, se movían aventurando ser cálidos y blanditos.

El salón estaba cargado con su aroma; por supuesto, ella había sudado haciendo que su olor se impregnara en el aire dándole de lleno en sus fosas nasales.

Entre todo, tuvo que sacudirse la cabeza para despejarse; estaba sintiéndose hasta mareado. La opresión que sentía bajo sus pantalones debía estar cortándole la circulación sanguínea a la cabeza… la cual no poseía.

Edward, por favor… cierra la boca, estas babeando… jajaja! Le picó Alice de forma mental.

Edward… menos mal que no te traes nada entre manos con la humana… Deberías verte la cara hermanito! - Rose también lo picó, mirándolo alzando las cejas de forma juguetona.

Después de "coger aire", Edward se decidió a dar los dos pasos que se había quedado por detrás de sus hermanos.

Entonces vio como Emmet se acercaba a Isabella y la rodeaba por la cintura despreocupadamente.

En ese momento, sintió una punzada de celos por saberse incapaz de acercarse a Isabella de esa forma.

Por qué él no podía acercarse a ella como lo hacía Emmet? Sabía perfectamente la respuesta:

Porque no sería capaz de dejar las cosas así, en un simple baile. De forma deliberada la seduciría con sus trucos de vampiro y acabaría llevándosela a su habitación.

Edward… tranquilo hermano. Vas a estallar en llamas, jeje! Le advirtió Jasper no aguantando la sonrisa.

Pero lo "peor" estaba por llegar… Cuando Bella le siguió el juego a Emmet y ambos se pusieron a bailar de esa manera tan sensual, Edward creyó arder.

Bella mostraba una sutileza, una delicadeza y todo ello acompañado de un erotismo infinito. Y en ese momento, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo:

"_Antes o después, Bella bailaría así con él."_

La canción terminó y unos sonrientes Emmet y Bella se separaron, pero sus manos seguían cogidas. Los dos reían de lo bien que habían bailado juntos.

Emmet por fin había encontrado una compañera de baile… y Bella también.

- Ahora… vas a explicarme… eso de enana! – le exigió una jadeante Bella.

- Qué tal si primero coges aire? – Le preguntó mofándose Emmet – tu corazón está atronando igual que un tren de mercancías – la picó.

- Eso es lo que te parece a ti… - le contestó ella resuelta – Porqué tienes el oído muy fino.

- Y vosotros qué es lo que hacéis aquí? No veníais dentro de dos días? – preguntó sonriendo con picardía Alice.

- Sí… pero nos aburríamos – contestó Jasper.

Esme y Rosalie se sonrieron entre ellas, entendiéndose sin falta de palabras.

Ellos estaban ansiosos y muertos de curiosidad por saber que estarían haciendo ellas.

Esme fue a la cocina a por algo de beber para Bella, mientras los chicos a excepción de Edward y Bella se sumergían en una discusión por decidir qué hacer ahora que ellos habían regresado.

Mientras, Bella y Edward no se quitaban ojo mutuamente. Intentaban disimular, pero en ese momento todo fingimiento era inútil. Daba igual que giraran sus caras hacía otro lado, o rodaran los ojos intentando no posarse en el otro… Al final, siempre acaban llegando al mismo punto. Ellos.

Bella estaba sonroja tanto por el bailecito que se había marcado delante de Edward, como por su atuendo, tan ligero y escaso de ropa.

Edward veía a Bella encantadora… a la par que insinuante. Tentadora… Siempre tentadora. Con ese rubor vergonzoso, haciendo contraste con el atuendo que vestía.

- Mientras os decidís voy al baño, ok? – dijo. Pero para nada necesitaba ir al lavabo; simplemente necesitaba salir de allí. El sentirte "devorada" por Edward la estaba pudiendo. Aunque le encantaba, la fuerza de la mirada del vampiro era superior a sus fuerzas, y antes de cometer una tontería, como arrojarse a sus brazos, como por ejemplo, prefirió quedar un poquito de cobarde y retirarse, saliendo así del embrujo al que estaba siendo sometida por el vampiro.

Salió del salón y subió lentamente las escaleras hacía su dormitorio. Al pasar al lado de la habitación de Edward, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza parándose un momento.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y su curiosidad ganaba.

- Entra si quieres – le habló una suave y aterciopelada voz a su espalda.

- Oh! – exclamó ella sobresaltada dando un saltito.

- No pretendía asustarte – es excusó Edward, sonriendo de forma tierna, recibiendo por parte de la chica una sonrisa parecida – Ven… entra.

Edward alzó la mano dándole paso hacía su habitación. A lo que Bella aceptó entrando en su dormitorio mirando hacia él con una media sonrisa en los labios.

En lo primero en que se fijo Bella fue en la tremenda colección de música que tenía Edward.

- Oh… vaya… Cuánta música! – comentó sorprendida. – Menuda colección… es genial!

- Gracias… muchos de estos cd's también los tengo en vinilo. Los he ido coleccionando. – Edward alzó la mano hacia arriba, por encima de la cabeza de Bella en un movimiento rápido, para señalarle donde mirar.

Ella ante el gesto de él, se tensó y el vampiro lo notó al instante.

- Todavía me temes? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Edward estaba haciendo grandiosos esfuerzos por controlar la intensidad de su mirada, pero se le estaba haciendo una tarea ardua; ya que lo que más le apetecía era mirarla sin disimulos; que ella viera todo el deseo que despertaba en él. Pero no. No era momento de perder los papeles y asustar a Bella de forma innecesaria.

- No es eso… - se disculpó Bella mordiéndose el labio. Ese simple gesto, hacía enloquecer a Edward teniendo que apartar discretamente la vista de la chica, para no lanzarse sobre ella.

- Entonces por qué te has tensado de esa forma? Por qué con Emmet has bailado así, y conmigo, con un simple movimiento se te agarrota el cuerpo entero? – Le preguntó él de forma suave pero contundente – Jamás… escúchame bien – le dijo acercándose un poco a ella - jamás te haría nada que no quisieras – las palabras de Edward llevaban doble intención y Bella lo sabía muy bien.

- Lo sé Edward… - Bella no pudo más y al final tuvo que bajar la mirada hacía el suelo. Le era imposible aguantar la intensidad de la mirada de él.

Edward se acercó un poco más a Bella; despacio; midiendo en cada mínimo movimiento que él hacía la reacción de Bella.

Ella dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero realmente no quería alejarse de él. Lo que más le apetecía era que él acortara de una vez la pequeña pero dolorosa distancia que los separaba y la estrechara entre sus brazos al igual que había hecho Emmet bailando.

Edward fue acortando esa "angustiosa" distancia con sumo cuidado. Cuando estaba a dos pasos escasos de la chica se detuvo.

El corazón de Bella latía igual que un caballo de carreras; su respiración era errática y un leve suspiro salió de sus labios.

Edward, muerto de miedo por primera vez desde su transformación, interpreto mal las señales creyendo que Bella estaba sintiendo miedo por su cercanía, por lo que se separó de ella. Intentó ser cortés, pero él estaba tan susceptible como ella, por lo que al final, su "huida" quedó un poco ruda.

Bella se llevó una gran desilusión, pero… qué creía que iba a pasar? Que él la besaría y le declararía su amor eterno?

En ese momento una inmensa duda se cernió sobre ella:

Eso realmente es lo que quiero? Que él me ame? Eso es lo que siento yo por él? Amor?

De pronto se sintió mareada ante esa pregunta.

- Si me disculpas… Otro día me enseñas tu colección de vinilos, ok? – sonrió ella, pero el gesto le quedó muy lejos de parecer si quiera ligeramente sincero. – De verdad que me gustaría que me lo enseñaras…

- Claro… cuando quieras. Pero bueno… mi habitación siempre está abierta; puedes entrar cuando quieras, de acuerdo? – Edward intentó sonreír con el mismo éxito de Bella; quedándole una mueca extraña.

- Voy a bajar… antes de que se maten entre ellos, jaja – esta vez su sonrisa fue un poco más auténtica, haciendo que la de Edward también lo fuera.

Una vez en el salón, decidieron jugar al "twister". Bella no lo vio demasiado claro, pero era en lo que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, así que antes de que volvieran a empezar a discutir, decidió aceptar.

- Bueno… vale… pero sin abusar, eh? – los miró con una ceja alzada y con cara interesante, haciéndolos reír.

- Venga… enana; si te doblas casi tanto como nosotros – le contestó Emmet intentando hacer cosquillas con un dedo en sus costillas.

- Y por supuesto… no valen las cosquillas! – Recalcó – vosotros no tendréis, pero yo sí que las tengo. Y un montón!

- No debiste dar esa información Isabella… - le dijo Jasper aguantando la sonrisa.

- Al primero que me haga cosquillas, dejo de jugar. – se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de lo más infantil. Al final todos acabaron riendo.

El juego comenzó sin problemas. Todos respetaban sus turnos y no intentaban hacer trampas; sobre todo por respeto a Bella.

Pero Emmet, competitivo hasta el infinito, no pudo reprimirse de hacer algunas de sus jugarretas; pero lo que no intuyó fue que la chica estuviera tan sumamente atenta.

- Hey…! Eres un tramposo Emmet! Has cambiado de color a posta. – le recriminó Bella posando sus manos en su cintura a modo de jarras.

- Cómo que tramposo? De eso nada… Tú que no estás atenta – se disculpó él.

- Atenta? Sabes qué te digo? Que no juego más! – dijo tajante Bella.

- Vamos chicos… No discutáis – intentó mediar Esme, que los contemplaba desde uno de los sofás sonriendo. – Volver a empezar el juego y listo… y chicos, no os mováis tan rápido, no es justo para Isabella.

La nombrada movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación con énfasis abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

El resto de los chicos, disimulaban la risa. Ver a Bella enfadada, bueno… no siendo por nada grave, les parecía simpático. El genio de esta chica era arrollador.

- Empezar otra vez? Di de coña! Que doblegue y acepte que ha hecho trampas – dijo clavándole la mirada desafiante a Emmet.

Este, viendo la "osadía" de Bella, se acercó a ella. No intentaba asustarla, pero si quería ver hasta donde la llevaba su genio.

Bella estiro un brazo alzando la mano deteniendo a Emmet.

- No me das ningún miedo Emmet… así que no te pongas en plan abusón conmigo… -le contestó ella pagada de sí misma.

- Así que no te doy ningún miedo, eh? – le sonrió él de forma fanfarrona acercándose más.

- No… y quieres saber por qué? – él asintió – Porque si me haces algo… perdéis el juego. – dijo alzando la cabeza con aire triunfal y una sonrisa enorme de prepotencia en la cara.

- Si te mato sí… pero si te convierto… no. – le contestó; ahora era Emmet el que mostraba la cara de superioridad.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Abrió la boca y los ojos asombrada de no haber llegado ella misma a esa conclusión.

Emmet que notó el "disgusto" de Bella, quiso picarla algo más. Aunque nunca supuso que su indefensa broma, fuera a alterar a la chica hasta tal punto.

Se acercó aun más a Bella, quedando a escasos dos pasos de ella, con cara de póker y sin más, levantó los labios enseñándole sus relucientes y blanquísimos dientes, mordiendo al aire.

Nadie se movió porque sabían que era una broma de las de Emmet; además, Alice no había visto nada y Edward sabía las intenciones de su hermano.

Pero con lo que no contaban era con la reacción de Bella:

Ella se tensó, poniendo rígidos todos los músculos y tendones de su cuerpo. Hasta su corazón, por un momento, parecía que hubiera dejado de latir. Cuando Emmet cerró los dientes haciéndolos sonar, ella cerró automáticamente los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, poniendo los brazos a modo de protección delante de ella. En ese momento, su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo, pero a una velocidad imposible. Ella tenía miedo. No hacía falta que Jasper dijera nada, el aroma característico que da ese sentimiento era más que notorio para el finísimo olfato vampírico.

- Ves?... En eso no habías pensado, eh? – le dijo burlón Emmet, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Él de forma despreocupada fue a tocar a Bella, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás mirándolo con recelo. Con miedo saliéndole a borbotones de los ojos.

- Ey Isabella… era una broma… - En ese momento, Emmet se dio cuenta de que la broma había pasado la línea de graciosa.

- No te acerques… - le dijo ella en un susurro clavándole la mirada de forma penetrante.

Emmet se sintió mal por el miedo que había despertado en Bella, así que sin pensárselo, como habitualmente hacia él, con un movimiento veloz se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- SUELTAME… SUELTAME… - gritó Bella mientras intentaba escurrirse de los brazos de Emmet.

- Emmet… déjala – le aconsejó Edward acercándose a ellos.

Emmet la soltó de inmediato, anonadado por el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Él solo quería ser gracioso con Bella. Pero en ese momento comprendió que aun era demasiado pronto para ese tipo de bromas.

Al soltar a Bella, aunque lo hizo con toda la delicadeza, ella estaba tan asustada y tan fuera de sí, que resbaló y perdió el equilibrio yéndose hacía el suelo.

Pero Edward fue más rápido y la alzó en brazos, evitando que cayera.

Bella comenzó a golpear a Edward en el pecho exigiéndole que la soltara. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Está sufriendo un ataque de nervios - le comentó Alice Sácala de aquí antes de que colapse

Y así hizo Edward; con Bella en sus brazos, salió disparado por la puerta del salón llevándose a la chica al interior del bosque.

En la mansión Cullen, cinco vampiros reñían a un apesadumbrado Emmet.

- Pero por qué has hecho algo así? Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca! – le recriminó Alice.

- Ahora que empezaba a sentirse algo más cómoda… Retrocederemos – bufó Rose mirando con rabia hacia su esposo.

- Emmet… hijo. Sé que eres bromista y esto hubiera sido divertido si Bella estuviera más integrada… Cuando hayan pasado algunas semanas más; pero ahora era demasiado pronto aún para una broma de esas dimensiones. – le dijo Esme de forma maternal.

- Esperemos que esto no sirva para que ella vuelva a meterse en si misma – meditó Carlisle en voz alta.

Emmet aguantó el chaparrón como un hombre y no dijo ni pio. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de que la broma había sido algo excesiva. Seguramente, si esto lo hubiera dicho dentro de unas semanas, Bella se hubiera reído, pero era cierto; aún era pronto para este tipo de bromas.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos de viaje, Edward paró su carrera. Bella se había tranquilizado, ya que no seguía golpeándolo y había dejado de gritar. Aunque su corazón latía desesperado bajo su pecho.

- Estás más tranquila? – le preguntó él mirándola con las fracciones relajadas.

- Sí… creo – contestó ella dubitativa.

- Siento si la broma de Emmet ha sido de mal gusto… pero él es así. Ya lo irás conociendo – sonrió Edward meneando la cabeza – él jamás te haría nada… bueno, realmente ninguno de nosotros te lo haría – le dijo mirándola tiernamente. – Y no solo por el juego… el ganar o perder nos es indiferente; lo que queremos es que tú estés bien este año con nosotros…

Ahí Edward decidió callarse. No creyó conveniente relatarle a Bella que después de este año ella debería decidir si convertirse o morir.

- Yo… yo siento muchísimo haber perdido los papeles de esa forma. – Se disculpó ella – pero todavía estoy un poco tensa… Aunque sé que no vais a hacerme daño… Es difícil sacarme de la cabeza lo que sois. – le relató ella sincera.

En ese momento levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de Edward, el cual la miraba con intensidad.

Hasta ese momento, Bella no se había percatado de que seguía alzada en cuello por el vampiro… Pero estaba tan a gusto así, que lo que menos le importaba era estar entre los brazos de él.

Pero el momento se estaba poniendo de lo más intenso, mirándose fija e penetrantemente.

Bella comenzó a removerse nerviosa entre los brazos de Edward, el cual entendió sus intenciones de que la bajara. Muy a su pesar, por cierto.

- Perdona… - le dijo él disculpándose mientras la ayudaba caballerosamente a bajar de entre sus brazos.

Bella le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa tímida, pero cargada de dulzura. En ese momento, Edward tuvo que usar todo el autodominio que llevaba décadas practicando para no lanzarse a ella y besarla como jamás hubiera besado a nadie.

Bella se giró y contempló el bosque; silencioso; oscuro. Únicamente iluminado por la intensa luz de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo.

Cuando se giró otra vez hacía Edward, éste ya no estaba. Se había ido, dejándola sola en mitad de ninguna parte.

- Edward… - lo llamó asustada. – Edwarddd… - los latidos de su corazón asustado atronaban el silencio de la noche.

Un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse y lanzar un tímido grito de miedo. La oscuridad no era uno de sus fuertes. Y aunque la luna iluminaba, el bosque estaba sumido en una negrura espeluznante.

- EDWARD… - grito ahora ya si asustada en serio.

Escuchaba ruidos extraños a su alrededor, acrecentando su miedo. Entonces oyó un ruido más cercano… Como una rama que se partía al acercarse alguien hacía ella.

De la oscuridad, salió Edward materializándose de la nada, haciéndola dar un salto.

- Edward…! Eres tonto joder! – lo insultó llevándose una mano al pecho. Él sonreía igual que un niño cuando hace una travesura – Por hoy ya he tenido suficientes sustos… - concluyo rodando los ojos.

Entonces, volvió a oírse un ruido extraño haciendo a Bella dar un salto, el cual acabo en ella en los brazos de él.

Fue un acto irracional, inconsciente. El cual, disfrutaron ambos; ya que Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y rodeó el frágil y perfecto cuerpo de Bella con sus brazos.

Al estrecharla contra él, pudo perfectamente sentir el miedo que emanaba del cuerpo de ella, sintiéndose mal por su broma de dejarla sola en mitad del bosque. Ese sentimiento hizo que la abrazara un poco más fuerte, pegándola a él todo lo físicamente posible.

Bella no se hizo de rogar ante el gesto protector de Edward, y se dejó "proteger", a lo "damisela en apuros", llegando a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, con sus bracitos rodeando la cintura del vampiro.

El momento no podía ser más íntimo e incluso romántico. Estaban teniendo su "primer gran momento".

Ninguno decía nada, ni hacía nada. Estaban tan a gusto así, que no querían estropear el momento diciendo o haciendo algo que lo deteriorara.

Los latidos del corazón de Bella eran audibles a metros de distancia, pero ahora no eran por miedo… Sino por la sensación de júbilo y bienestar que estaba sintiendo entre los brazos del vampiro.

En otro sitio, a algunos kilómetros de distancia, una vampira con poderes psíquicos, sonreía con felicidad saliéndole de todos los poros de su marmoleo cuerpo.

- Y esa sonrisa? – le preguntó Jasper.

- Son Edward y Bella… - le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Eh? El qué Alice? Qué ves? – le preguntó él curioso y expectante.

- Están abrazándose… Están teniendo su primer gran momento… Esto marcara un antes y un después… Aunque… - su marido la instó a seguir con un movimiento de ojos – no lo tendrán fácil… Veo… problemas, distanciamiento, pero no consigo ver claramente la causa. Está como borroso, como si algo no me dejara verlo claramente. – decía frunciendo los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

- Bueno… si fuera fácil, a ellos no les gustaría, no crees? – le dijo él de forma sonriente y muy acertada.

- Ya… pero es algo raro… No sé cómo explicarlo. – Decía meditabunda – a ella aun le va a costar encontrarse cómoda y tranquila entre nosotros; va a tardar en quitarse de la cabeza lo que nosotros somos. Pero ya… ya sé que es lógico… - su carita de duendecillo se tornó triste.

Jasper la abrazó a modo reconfortante.

- Tranquila… Poco a poco… Aunque, no debes quejarte, contigo es con la que más se ha abierto, así que… debes estar feliz por ello. Bella ya te considera su amiga; te tiene gran aprecio. – Alice sonrió otra vez radiante y satisfecha.

Volviendo al bosque, la "parejita", después de varios minutos en la misma posición, se separó. Para Bella, mantener la misma posición tanto tiempo seguido, resultaba incómoda, aunque por ella hubiera muerto así, y lo habría hecho feliz y dichosa.

Edward estaba que no se tenía en sí. Necesitaba besarla, necesitaba tocarla… Acariciar su piel sedosa y cálida; por lo que una vez separados y quedándose a escasos centímetro, él comenzó a acercarse con esos propósitos.

Bella, que entendió a la primera las intenciones de Edward, se quedó estática; rígida como una estatua a la espera de que los acontecimientos llegaran. Estaba tan ansiosa de que Edward se decidiera a hacerlo que casi no podía respirar.

Edward cada vez se acercaba más. Podían sentir el aliento del otro en la boca. La sensación era indescriptible para ambos sin ni siquiera llegar a rozarse aún… El beso era ya inminente, pero una ráfaga de sensatez "inoportuna", hizo a Bella apartarse; aunque con delicadeza.

- Edward… yo… lo siento… Es que tú, tú eres… - Bella no quería herir sus sentimientos; aunque se pasaran la vida picándose, ahora era distinto. Estaban en un momento demasiado íntimo como para ponerse sarcástica u ofensiva.

- Si, ya… Yo soy un vampiro. – dijo él, recalcando la última palabra con sequedad. – No debes sentir vergüenza o temor a decirlo en alto… Es lo que somos y punto.

Edward sabía que Bella había intentado ser considerada y delicada, y él intentó por todos los medios no mostrarse rudo y desconsiderado, pero el haber estado tan cerca de ella… De casi haber saboreado sus labios, y que ella se hubiera echado para atrás por lo que él era, lo destrozaba por dentro. Lo hacía doler el pecho de una forma horrible.

- Te llevaré a casa – le dijo girándose.

- Edward – lo llamó haciendo al vampiro parar quedando de perfil. – por favor, no te molestes… Es que yo… tú… Lo siento, de verdad. – le dijo ella con dolor en la voz.

Eso hizo que él se sintiera peor aún. Que ella tuviera que disculparse por lo que él era. Acabó de girarse dándole la espalda a Bella.

- Sube – le dijo, más bien le ordenó, doblando un poco las piernas facilitándole el salto a su espalda.

Bella agachó la cabeza y suspiro de forma triste. Lo que menos quería ella, o por lo menos en estos momentos, era herir los sentimientos de Edward. Habían estado a punto de besarse… Eso significaba… qué? Que ella le gustaba? Que sentía algo por ella aun siendo humana? O simplemente la veía como una conquista más?

Esas preguntas iban a tronando a Bella… Pero la más complicada y "peligrosa", era esta:

Y yo… qué siento exactamente por él? Estaba deseando que me besara… Ansiaba ese beso como jamás me había pasado con ningún otro hombre… Pero ese era el problema. Edward no era un simple hombre

Metida en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían llegado; pero si disfruto de su primera carrera a través del bosque… La cual, no iba a ser la última.

Edward estaba tan frustrado que había volado por el bosque. Aunque siempre con cuidado, ya que su tesoro más valioso iba agarrado a su espalda.

Edward la bajó con delicadeza, ayudándola con su mano igual que un caballero; que estuviera molesto, no significaba perder las formas.

- Llegamos – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa bastante forzada. Para posteriormente darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacía la casa dejando a Bella detrás de él.

- Edward… - lo llamó haciendo al vampiro girar a medias.

- Dime Bella – le contestó mirándola de reojo.

- Ha sido… alucinante – dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa – la carrera por el bosque, digo.

Edward estaba tan ofuscado, que no aprovecho la oportunidad de "hacer las paces" con Bella que le brindó, portándose como un tonto.

- Vaya… eso no te asusta? – le preguntó él con sarcasmo y cierto reproche.

La contestación de Edward pilló a Bella desprevenida, pero haciendo gala de su genio, no se apoquinó… y por supuesto, no se quedó callada.

- Sabes que te digo? Que eres un jilipoyas! - le espetó ella pasando por su lado chocando contra el brazo de Edward.

El gesto le había hecho daño en su propio brazo, pero no dijo ni "mu", entrando en la casa con malos humos y paso decidido.

Edward por su parte, se quedó de piedra, más aun, viendo la reacción de Bella. En ese momento cerró los ojos con fuerza dándose cuenta de la oportunidad desaprovechada.

Se giró y salió volando, otra vez, en dirección al bosque. Necesita destrozar algo, y como siempre, su "ring de boxeo" volvían a ser los sufridos árboles.

Bella entró y se fue directa a su habitación. En la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Ella ya sabía que allí la única que dormía era ella, por lo que vio la consideración de la familia en darle intimidad; o por lo menos toda la que se podía esperar de seis vampiros.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama. Pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Nada más que sus ojos se cerraban, imágenes de su abrazo con Edward, pasaban igual que diapositivas por su mente.

Aun sentía en su cuerpo la corriente eléctrica que él le mandaba a través de su tacto; su forma de mirarla… de tocarla, con esa delicadeza, con ese cuidado y a la vez, con esa fuerza de la que era poseedor.

Pero también regresaban a su mente las imágenes del dolor y la decepción de Edward cuando ella detuvo el "intento" de beso.

Al final, después de muchas vueltas en la cama, consiguió dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Edward no estaba en la cocina cuando ella bajó a desayunar; pero las tortitas estaban recién hechas en la bandeja.

Eso hizo que Bella notara un estremecimiento que le cruzó el corazón. Edward no quería ni verla.

Emmet entró cabizbajo a la cocina, manteniendo las distancias con Bella. No quería asustarla de nuevo. Estaba de lo más arrepentido.

- Emmet, tranquilo. No pasó nada… Siento haberme puesto así… Es que, no esperaba eso. Pero bueno, Edward ya me explicó que bueno, que tú eres así… Un bromista nato – le dijo ella sonriéndole con cariño.

Emmet, y toda la familia, se quedó pasmada. Nadie contaba con que Bella fuera la que se disculpara con Emmet.

- Vaya Isabella… gracias. – le contestó el vampiro sonriendo – Siento mucho… muchísimo lo que pasó. No volveré a asustarte más así… - él se acercó un poco más a ella – Óyeme bien enana… jamás… Nunca te haría nada. Ninguno de nosotros, así que metete esa idea en la cabeza, ok? – le preguntó mirándola intensamente.

- Ok, grandullón – le dijo ella casi riendo.

Todos suspiraron tranquilos viendo que lo acontecido la noche anterior, no había supuesto un paso atrás en la confianza que Bella iba adquiriendo con ellos.

Edward que estaba relativamente cerca de la casa, también suspiro tranquilo ante ese hecho. Pero aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Bella. No sabía si ella aún estaría enfadada con él por lo de la noche anterior.

Los días pasaron y en ningún momento nadie hizo alusión a lo acontecido entre Edward y Bella, sobre todo ellos mismos, los cuales pasaron varios días evitándose intencionadamente.

_Aquí teneis otro capitulo más de esta historia , siento mucho no poder actualizar mas pero el internet en mi residendia es una mierda y tengo que esperar a ir al ''college'' para poder tener un minutito de internet decente, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, _PameHaleMcCarthyCullen_, sisi , ano, _almalaura , beakis , _hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino_ , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, _keimasen86, claudia cullen xD_ , _por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais y por ultimo hacer una mension especial a Dess Cullen_ _ la autora de esta historia , que ya por fin supo como hacerse un perfil aquí XD, mil gracias por tus ideas , sabed chicas que aunque ella ya este aquí yo seguirre subiendo la historia y que como podeis leer en los reviews esta super encantada y motivada con la acogida que ha tenido su histoira aquí , Dess mil gracias , nos leemos chicas ._

_M uchisimos Besos._

_¿Reviews?_


	13. SOLO UN JUEGO

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>– Juguemos a verdad, riesgo o beso, qué os parece? – propuso el lobo Quileutte.<p>

- Quéee? – Exclamó Bella – No, de eso nada. – dijo poniéndose sumamente nerviosa.

- Hey enana… de qué tienes miedo? – la picó Emmet.

- Miedo? Noo… es que vosotros podéis hacer todas las pruebas habidas y por haber… Jamás pagaréis prenda. – dijo ella meneando la cabeza y poniendo las manos en su cintura a modo de jarra.

- Pues tendrás que tener imaginación, no? – la picó también Jasper.

Se encaminaron hacía la sombra del grandísimo árbol que había cerca de la orilla del rio. Allí estarían más cómodos. Bella, porque no pillaría una insolación, y ellos porque no estarían brillando todo el rato.

Bella se acercó a Alice y la cogió por el brazo enroscando el suyo en el de la vampira. Gesto que encantó a Alice, por cierto.

- Alice… ellos saben que sois vampiros, verdad? – le preguntó en un susurro, haciendo girar a Jasper que iba cerca de ellas, sonriendo.

- Sí Bella, claro. – la sonrió la vampira con dulzura. – Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… por lo del juego… y por si podía hablar con libertad… No quería meter la pata diciendo algo que no debiera – le contestó reflejando preocupación.

Todos se dieron cuenta de un grandísimo e importante detalle en Bella: Ella los protegía.

Este estaba siendo el mejor día desde que la chica había entrado en sus vidas.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra del gran árbol en círculo. Emmet se puso a un lado de Bella y Jasper, en un sutil movimiento, se colocó al otro, ya que vio la intención de Jake de adquirir ese lugar y por consiguiente, la mirada cargada de rabia de Edward; al cual le cambio por una de gratitud hacia su hermano.

Al final, la "madre" fue Alice, ya que por sus poderes psíquicos, no sería una jugadora demasiado honesta. Decidiendo que Bella la ayudara con las pruebas, para los chicos vampiros.

Cuando el juego iba a dar comienzo, Bella se levantó.

- Tengo que ir al lavabo. Ahora vuelvo… un momento. – y sin dejar que nadie protestara, salió corriendo dirección hacia la casa.

Alice comenzó a reírse, ya que vio el plan de Bella; pero censuró sus pensamientos para que Edward no los viera y se llevara la sorpresa como el resto.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Bella apareció con un fular, un sombrero de paja y una chaqueta.

- Pero… y eso? – preguntó Emmet. – No me digas que tienes frio? – le preguntó con toda la inocencia.

- No… pero esto son tres prendas para poder pagar – le dijo sonriendo triunfal.

Todos se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Bella.

- Lo sentimos Bella… pero las prendas son las originales de cuando se propone el juego… Si no, que gracia tendría? Todos nos cargaríamos con ropa – la miró Jasper sonriendo.

- Oh, vamos… - se quejó Bella.

- Ni vamos ni leches… Son las reglas del juego! – concluyó Seth tajante, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

El juego empezó siendo Seth el primero. Por supuesto, pidió riesgo realizando la prueba que se le mandó.

Todos fueron superando las pruebas sin problemas, hasta que le llegó el turno a Bella, la cual, por mucho que quería evitarlo, los latidos arrítmicos de su corazón delataban sus nervios.

- Vamos a ver Bella… qué eliges? – le preguntó de forma teatral Alice.

- Riesgo – dijo alto y claro. – Ya que todos habéis pedido eso…

- Ummm… veamos… - Alice se puso pensativa, pero al estar los lobos, apenas podía atisbar nada del futuro.

- Aliceee… - la instó Bella mirándola con recelo.

- Ya lo tengo! Te arriesgas a… cerrar los ojos y dejar que te toquen la mano, adivinando quien es el que te toca… Si no aciertas, pagas prenda.

- Eso es una chorrada – respondió Bella más tranquila.

- Tienes tres intentos… si fallas uno, pagas! – dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

Pero lo que Bella no intuía, era el fondo final de la prueba impuesta por Alice.

Adivina quién es uno de los que la van a tocar… Pensó Alice directamente para Edward, el cual se estremeció en el acto, pensando en que podía habérsele ocurrido a su hermanita.

- Vale… aceptó la prueba! – respondió Bella segura.

Bella siguió las indicaciones de Alice; se sentó un poco más alejada del resto y la vampira le puso una tela sobre los ojos para asegurarse que no hiciera trampas.

Bella estaba relativamente tranquila, ya que consideraba la prueba una tontería.

Notó movimiento delante suyo, y al momento, una mano fría tocó la suya. Olisqueo el ambiente, acercando la cara hacía delante. Después de un rato durante el cual, su "mano misteriosa" le acariciaba la suya alzó la voz:

- Jasper! – dijo alto y claro.

- Muy bien… otro…

Emmet y Rose se lanzaron sendas miradas de entendimiento; que Bella hubiera reconocido a Jasper por su olor, solo indicaba que Bella estaba más integrada y familiarizada con la familia de lo que ella misma creía.

Alice alzó la cara hacía Seth, indicándole que le tocara la mano a Bella, como así hizo.

Por supuesto había descartado que fuera Jake el que tocara a Bella, ya que Edward podría haber montado en cólera.

Cuando Bella sintió el tacto caliente en su mano, supo enseguida que se trataba de uno de los chicos Quileuttes… pero no estaba segura de quien sería.

Hasta que sintió la risita nerviosa del muchacho, delatándose.

- Seth! – volvió a decir convencida.

- Muy bien Bella… el último.

Ahora está desprovista del sentido de la vista… Capta sus emociones, sus reacciones… A ver si así te convences de que entre vosotros hay más que una simple amistad… y mucho más lejos de ser hermanos Le dijo Alice a Edward mentalmente. Ahora era su turno de tocar a Bella.

Él se acercó y poso su mano en la de la chica. Notando el cosquilleo que su tacto le producía.

El mismo que ella notaba también. Aunque ya no necesitaba más pruebas… no le apetecía que él retirara aun su mano de encima de la de ella. Su tacto era tan agradable… tan placentero. Una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios al descubrir quién era su tercera mano misteriosa.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que estaba fijamente concentrado en las reacciones de Bella, tal y como le había indicado su hermana.

Ves? Ella te ha reconocido solo por tu tacto. Y fíjate que sonrisa se le ha puesto al saber que eras tú… Qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de que ella no te ve como a Jasper o a Emmet?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, como había hecho con los otros dos… aunque no necesitaba más pruebas. Simplemente con el tacto de él, supo al instante que era Edward, pero tenía la excusa perfecta para poder oler su embriagador aroma sin tener que disimular.

Aspiro su dulce perfume, inhalándolo por su nariz, haciendo que llegara hasta la última terminación nerviosa de su cerebro. Memorizándolo, ya que no sabía cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad así.

- Edward – esta vez, no lo dijo alto… sino que el nombre de él, salió como un suspiro de sus labios, haciendo al vampiro estremecer.

- Fantástico Bella…! Los has acertado… Veo que conoces bien a tu familia – le dijo divertida Alice.

- Por supuesto… Que te crees? Cómo no voy a conocer a mis chicos – y les brindó sendos guiños de ojos a Jasper y a Edward. A Seth le hizo una mueca frunciendo la nariz a modo simpático.

Siguieron jugando y llegó la parte de los besos. Era la parte que estaba deseando Alice.

Hubo muchas bromas haciendo que los chicos se besaran, en la mejilla o en las manos, entre ellos, haciendo a Bella y a Alice reírse descaradamente de ellos y sus caras de repulsión.

Un momento lleno de risas fue cuando a Rose le tocó beso con Jake… aunque a ella les caía tan bien como al resto, no podía dejar su fachada de borde; así que exagerando al máximo su cara de repulsa, se acercó al lobo y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante las risas de los demás.

Pero la mejor parte, fue cuando le tocó el turno a Bella.

- Bien, Bellita… - dijo Alice con tono misterioso haciendo estremecer a Bella – Te toca besarte con Edward… - le dijo mirándola alzando una ceja.

Bella estaba casi segura de que le tocaría con él. Por un lado estaba muerta de miedo que le tocara juntos, pero por otro todo su cuerpo lo estaba deseando. Pero no pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento.

- A Jasper y a Emmet no, porque tienen pareja… y son como tus hermanos… y con Jake y Seth… bueno, los acabas de conocer, así que el único que queda es Edward – explicó Alice ante la mirada nerviosa de Bella. – Tú serás quien decida el sitio del beso; me explico: si lo besas en el cuello, harás lo que él quiera durante una hora, si lo besas en la mejilla, dos horas, en la mano tres horas… pero si lo besas en los labios, no tendrás que pagar prenda. – dijo alzando las cejas sonriente.

- Oh vamos… eso no es justo… Los demás no han tenido que pagar semejante prenda – se quejó Bella.

Edward por su parte, estaba nervioso. Sabía que Bella iba a besarlo, fuera donde fuere… pero por fin y aunque fuera por medio de un juego, iba a sentir sus cálidos labios en alguna parte de su anatomía.

Aunque por supuesto, él tenía sus preferencias. Mataría por que decidiera posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Jake por el contrario, no estaba nada conforme con la prueba que la "duendecilla" de Alice le había puesto a Bella. Tenía esperanzas de que le hubiera tocado con él, no con Edward. Hubiera matado por sentir sus labios en cualquier parte de su cara… Aunque también Jake tenía sus preferencias al igual que Edward, de donde preferiría el beso.

- Bella… ellos han pagado sus prendas y han dado el beso… además ten en cuenta que han sido entre ellos; entre hombres – recalcó Alice.

- Te vas a achicar por darle un beso a Edward? No me puedo creer que quedes como una cobarde por eso – la pico Emmet.

- Vaaaleee… está bien – cedió ella.

Bella cogió aire y poco a poco fue subiendo la vista hasta quedar a la altura de la de Edward, el cual estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

Se puso de rodillas y se fue acercando gateando hasta él. Tenía las mejillas coloradas como el carmín y su respiración era dificultosa. Era la primera vez que iba a posar sus labios sobre la piel de Edward… y haciendo uso de su valor para todo, y las travesuras no eran menos, decidió que se lo daría en los labios.

No sabía cuándo iba a tener una oportunidad igual, así que poniendo el juego como excusa, no iba a permitirse perderla.

Ya estaba delante de él, a escasos centímetros. Alzó la mirada, clavándole sus azules ojos directamente. En ellos había hambre… en los de él, ansia. Los dos sabían sobradamente que el otro estaba deseando que ese beso se produjera tanto como ellos mismos. Así que Edward también se acercó un poco a Bella dándole confianza.

Prácticamente se rozaban; saboreaban como suyo el aliento del otro…

Jasper comenzó a captar un sentimiento de celos acompañados de rabia. Sorprendido, indagó en los que ahí estaban. Todos coincidían en un sentimiento unánime: alegría.

Todos menos uno: Jake, el cual era del que emanaba ese sentimiento extraño.

Jake se siente celoso? Esto no me gusta Pensó Jasper.

Gracias al cielo, Edward estaba demasiado "ocupado" para prestarle atención a otros menesteres.

Cuando los labios de Edward y Bella comenzaron a rozarse, Bella inspiró profundamente, acompañándolo de una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y por supuesto para Jake, el cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Bella, tampoco.

Cuando vio su cara de rendición hacia el vampiro, su carácter explosivo hizo de las suyas, armando ruido y jaleo con Seth, el cual se quedó perplejo ya que no entendía el empujón que Jake le había dado sin motivo alguno, haciendo a la "parejita" separarse de golpe alarmada del estruendo que se produjo a su alrededor.

- Jake! – Se quejó Seth – pero que…

- Joder Seth… tuve que menearte tío… parecía que fueras a besar tú también a Edward, jajaja – rió Jake siguiendo su farsa.

El resto empezó a reírse por la broma de Jake, sin darle mayor importancia, y por supuesto sin saber el motivo real del lobo.

Pero Jasper sí que lo supo… y así se lo indico a Jake tocándose el corazón y la mente en un muy discreto gesto.

Jake por su parte, se tensó pestañeando varias veces y cortando la comunicación visual con Jasper.

Edward se quedó perplejo y sobresaltado, recuperando la postura fingiendo normalidad. Bella se quedó de rodillas durante unos segundos, hasta que después de despertar del embrujo del momento, también volvió a su posición, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

- Chicos… a comer! – los llamó Esme.

A lo que todos se incorporaron y se fueron hacia la casa.

Bella se fue a su baño para asearse un poco antes de comer. Cuando pasaba por la habitación de Edward, unos brazos fuertes y fríos la cogieron arrastrándola dentro del dormitorio.

- Al final no me has dado el beso… - le dijo Edward a pocos centímetros de su cara – Así que puedo suponer que debes pagar prenda. – alzó una ceja, con aires de misterio. – Servidumbre durante todo el año que estés aquí… no?

- Nos interrumpieron – se excusó ella sonriendo con inocencia fingida. – Además… todo un año?

- Ajá… - le contestó él acercándose – Aunque ahora, no hay nadie que pueda…

A Edward no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, ya que los dulces, cálidos y frondosos labios de Bella se fundieron junto a los suyos en un movimiento rápido y decidido por parte de la chica.

Ella se apoyó colocando sus manos en el pecho de Edward mientras se inclinaba para alzarse para besarlo. Pero en cuanto Edward notó los labios de ella en los suyos, que fue isofacto, sus posiciones corporales cambiaron.

Ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho y sus hombros hasta sus mejillas, mientras él pasaba sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de ella.

Aunque la pasión reinaba en el ambiente, ambos supieron controlarse y dejaron que el beso tuviera una connotación más romántica y dulce.

Sus labios simplemente estaban unidos. Sin fricción, sin movimiento… y mucho menos sin lengua.

Sus manos estaban quietas y controladas.

El roce duró aproximadamente un minuto; el cual les sobró a ambos para darse cuenta de la extraña corriente eléctrica que los envolvía cuando sus pieles se juntaban y comprobaron también, que encajaban a la perfección.

Él era el frío, ella el calor, en una combinación inigualable y perfecta; en una unión irrevocable.

Al separarse, Bella no lo miró a los ojos… Estaba a la vez que feliz y excitada, también sumamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

A él le pareció tremendamente dulce la reacción de ella, con ese rubor característico de "su Bella".

Ella se giró para irse, pero él la sujetó por el brazo nuevamente…

- Eso te librará de pagar prenda… pero… ese no es el beso que realmente querías darme. – le dijo de forma seductora clavándole la mirada sin compasión.

Bella jadeó en respuesta. Tanto se notó que se había controlado?

- Esperaré por ese beso… tengo toda la eternidad – dicho lo cual, la soltó, sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacerlo.

- He pagado mi prenda… así que no esperes nada más – le dijo ella con una sonrisita autosuficiente, enarcando una ceja con prepotencia.

Por supuesto ella debía mantener la fachada; no podía dejar que Edward notara los efectos que causaba en ella… o por lo menos, debía disimularlos dentro de sus posibilidades.

Edward se acercó a ella en un movimiento incomprensible para los ojos de Bella, situándose a escasos dos centímetros de su cara.

- Esperare por ese beso… - le contestó exhalando su aliento en la boca de ella, haciéndola jadear; su rostro era la viva imagen del deseo y Edward lo sabía.

No le gustaba usar esos trucos con Bella… Pero verla en ese estado de excitación y completamente rendida a sus pies, era una sensación única. Jamás se había sentido tan sensual y atrayente como en ese preciso momento.

Alice y Jasper que sintieron como Bella había cumplido su prueba, se sonrieron felices mutuamente.

Sabían que entre ellos, antes o después acabaría habiendo algo… Solo era cuestión de esperar a que Bella estuviera preparada.

Edward se separó de Bella despacio, sin dejar de tener contacto visual con ella. Bella estaba en una nube… embrujada; totalmente hechizada por el vampiro. Pero en esos momento no le importó lo más mínimo.

- Debemos bajar… nos estarán esperando – comentó ella en un débil susurro.

Edward cortó el "hechizo", dejando a Bella volver a pensar con claridad.

- Te veo abajo… - volvió a susurrar Bella, yéndose de la habitación despacio; aún algo desconcertada.

En ese momento Edward, se dio cuenta de que su poder de seducción podía con Bella; que fácilmente podría conquistarla. Eso hizo salir de su boca una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero… él no quería eso. Quería que por ella misma se entregara a él, no con sucios juegos baratos de seducción, como le había dicho ella días atrás.

Pero como él le dijo, tenía toda la eternidad para esperar por ese beso… el cual, estaba más que seguro que antes o después, ella le acabaría dando por voluntad propia.

Una vez todos en la cocina, se pusieron a comer… bueno, solo los humanos, claro.

Seth no dejaba de hacer tonterías acompañado de Emmet y de vez en cuando de Bella, que poco a poco iba soltándose.

Jake estaba más ocupado contemplando a Bella que en seguir las bromas de su hermano-lobo.

Aunque Bella estaba pasándoselo en grande con Seth y Emmet, no podía evitar sentir como Jake la observaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y que Edward hacía otro tanto.

En ese momento, se sintió vanidosa. Dos hombres… a cual más atractivo y seductor, la miraban con deseo… Quien no se sentiría pagada de sí misma?

El día fue llegando a su fin, y Seth y Jake se despidieron de todos los Cullen, incluida Bella.

- A sido un placer conocerte – le dijo sonriéndola con dulzura.

- Gracias… lo mismo digo. – le devolvió el gesto ella.

- Si te apetece… podía pasar un día a recogerte y dar un paseo… Así te enseñaría la Push, y la playa antes de que empiece el mal tiempo – le propuso él.

- Claro… sería genial! – Exclamó ella encantada con la idea – Pero antes debo pedirle permiso a Carlisle.

- Permiso? – le preguntó Jake extrañado.

- Claro… por supuesto. No puedo "ni quiero", - recalcó Bella – desaparecer así, sin más. Además, imagino que él no ponga impedimentos… supongo – se inclinó de hombros.

- O sea, que él hace de padre contigo? – le preguntó curioso.

Bella tardo algunos segundos en contestar, meditando lo que iba a decir; hasta que halló la respuesta donde menos imaginaba… En su corazón.

- Sí, así es. Él ahora es mi padre, al igual que Esme mi madre… Recuerdas mi apellido? – Jake sonriendo moviendo la cabeza, afirmando – Y eso no te dice nada? Ahora soy una Cullen… solo que de géneros distintos, jaja! – rió ella de su propia broma.

El resto de la familia, escuchaba la conversación atentamente. El ver a Bella decirle aquellas cosas a Jake, saliéndole del corazón, los hizo hincharse de orgullo y dicha.

Era increíble como Bella, en apenas tres semanas, se había hecho a ellos de forma tan formidable; y sobre todo, asumiendo su nueva e inquietante vida, sin volver a quejarse ni rechistar.

- Vale… te llamaré un día de estos, así que vete pidiendo permiso, ok? - la instó Jake.

- Claro, se lo diré a Carlisle… Nos vemos…

Jake se giró para irse, pero volvió sobre sus pies, y le dio un casto beso a Bella en la mejilla.

Ella se coloreó como una rosa, mientras que Edward ardía por dentro de rabia y celos.

- Cuando vamos a decirle a Bella que Jake y Seth son hombres lobo? – preguntó Edward dando tumbos por el salón.

Bella ya había cenado y se había subido a su cuarto a dormir. Hoy había sido un día lleno de ajetreo para ella y estaba rendida.

- Bueno… la verdad no sé. – Contestó Carlisle indeciso – No tenía pensando una fecha concreta para decírselo. No sé cómo se tomará Bella que ellos también sean seres mitológicos, como ella nos llama. – Carlisle sonrió recordando que Bella a veces los llamaba así, haciéndoles mucha gracia a ellos por su definición.

- Hombre… creo que sería bueno que se lo dijéramos pronto – intervino Emmet – Sabiendo cómo es Bella, no creo que le guste que se lo ocultemos.

- Si, apoyo a Emmet – dijo Rose – Ella está encantada con ellos porque piensa que son simples humanos como ella… si tardamos en decirle que ellos también tienen "dones" como nosotros… No creo que le parezca bien.

- Hablaré con Jake, creo que ellos deben estar al tanto de que vamos a revelar su secreto. A lo mejor prefieren ser ellos mismos quien se lo cuenten – destacó Carlisle sabiamente.

- Eso me parece una chorrada. – Protestó Edward – Aunque sea su secreto, ella es una humana que está bajo nuestra protección… Nosotros… o en este caso tú, que eres ahora su figura paterna, debes decírselo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ambos – intervino Esme – Carlisle, querido, coméntale tus intenciones a los Quileuttes, pero creo que Edward tiene razón en que debes ser tú quien se lo diga.

- Está bien… en unos días me veré con Sam y se lo comentaré personalmente. Es un hombre sabio, sé que entenderá perfectamente y obrará en consecuencia.

- Si no admite el decírselo a Bella… entonces las visitas de los chicos, deben ser más espaciadas – Jasper intervino por vez primera. El resto de la familia asintió a su propuesta.

Él sabía que en Jake había nacido un sentimiento para con Bella; si no fuera que su hermano estaba interesado por ella… y mucho más de lo que en realidad Edward quería admitir, se hubiera sentido feliz por los dos… pero ella debía saber lo que en realidad era Jake, y una vez conocedora de la verdad, que eligiera en consecuencia.

- Ya le he comentado a Jake que pueden venir, pero controlando la frecuencia. No quiero que Bella se confunda… - comentó Carlisle – Sé que Jake captó perfectamente mi insinuación; él sabe que tienen que decirle a Bella su secreto, así que seguramente se lo comentará a Sam. – Edward tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa de satisfacción ante las palabras de su padre.

Edward se quedó más tranquilo. Había notado como Jake miraba a Bella… a su Bella… con fascinación, con deseo en los ojos; y que ella hubiera aceptado su invitación a salir, le había crispado los nervios.

Bella veía a Jake como un humano… algo que le recordaba que ella seguía siéndolo… Pero en cuanto supiera la verdad sobre él, lo vería con los mismos ojos que los miraba a ellos.

Aunque podía sonar egoísta por su parte, Edward también veía que no era justo para Bella no estar al tanto de tal secreto por parte de sus amigos.

Una vez a solas, Alice fue a "molestar" a su hermano favorito.

- Vaya, vaya… - Alice se acercó a Edward haciéndose la desentendida, con esos andares de bailarina.

- Aliceee… di lo que tengas que decir y ya. No te pongas interesante – le contestó él con cierta petulancia. Ya se veía venir "el tema" que Alice querría tratar.

- Veo que te ha salido un competidor, eh, hermanito? – le dijo ella alzando una ceja. Edward ni siquiera la miro – Y además… parece que Jake no se anda con rodeos. No ha tardado más que unas horas en pedirle una "cita" de una forma… como diría? De lo más inocente.

- Sí, Alice. – le contestó con tono frío. – Lo sé; estaba ahí… y ten en cuenta de que leo sus pensamientos, los cuales no hacen nada más que enseñarme a Bella desde todas las posiciones posibles. Aunque bueno… eso no era lo peor de todo… sino tener que verla a través de sus pensamientos – protestó Edward, notando como un bajo gruñido crecía en su pecho.

- Edward… ahora en serio – le dijo poniéndose formal – Deja de hacer el tonto con Bella… o tienes muchas posibilidades de perderla.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron pensativos; sumidos en sus cavilaciones. Los dos le tenían muchísimo aprecio a Jake y al resto de la manada, pero el que él, precisamente él, tuviera sus miras fijadas en Bella, no le gustaba a ninguno de los dos.

Los días fueron pasando y la relación de Bella con la familia… con "su familia", cada día iban mejorando. No eran saltos grandes… sino pequeños y sólidos. Poco a poco, los Cullen iban conociendo a una Bella algo más suelta, quedando encantados con su carácter risueño, espontaneo y explosivo.

Con Edward, después de unos días donde ella lo evitó de forma poco discreta, o por lo menos para él, se fueron tratando con normalidad… Aunque para ellos, "normalidad" era sinónimo de apenas mirarse, hablarse lo justo y por supuesto… no quedarse jamás a solas.

Aunque esto último, la que lo evitaba, era más bien ella.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí teneis otro capitulo más de esta historia ,ya estoy en España jejej pero tengo una mala noticia solo voy a poder actualizar como lo venia haciendo ya que he descubierto que me han adelantado un examen para el 1 de Septiembre y tengo que estudiar , lo siento mis niñas, Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet , por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais como ya estoy en casita intentare contestar a vuestros reviews a las que no tienen perfil os tengo que decir que a mi personalmente no me gusta contestad a los reviews en los capis asi que dejare un review cuando suba el capi proximo costentando vuestras dudas, mil gracias , nos leemos chicas<em>

_M uchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	14. LA MENSTRUACION

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>Como cualquier otro día, Bella bajó a desayunar, con la presencia de Jasper, Esme y Edward, el cual estaba preparando las tortitas que tanto le gustaban a Bella. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y el resto de la familia cazando.<p>

Nada más entrar en la cocina, él notó algo distinto en su olor.

En cuestión de un segundo, su boca se llenó de ponzoña, sus sentidos se pusieron completamente en alerta, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, obligándolo a soltar la sartén antes de que acabara haciéndola añicos.

- Esme… te importa acabar tú las tortitas? – Le preguntó a su madre con el tono de voz contraído – tengo que salir un momento.

- Claro Edward… pero… qué pasa? – le preguntó Esme incrédula al ver a su hijo tan tenso.

- Nada… ahora vengo. – Salió de la cocina intentando controlar sus movimientos, los cuales eran tensos; rígidos.

Bella se sentó en su sitio habitual y una vez que Esme le sirvió el desayuno, comenzó a comer con desgana. Hoy se había levantado con una nube negra encima de la cabeza, como ella solía describirlo cuando se levantaba con el pie equivocado… Como le decía siempre Edward para picarla.

Se encontraba rara. Baja de fuerzas, desanimada.

No quiso darle mayor importancia, ya que aunque iba llevando su "nueva vida" bastante bien, no podía evitar sentirse algo abatida algunas veces.

Jasper captó los sentimientos "peligrosos" de Edward y puso atención a qué podía haber angustiado tanto a su hermano, cuando captó un olor…

Era dulce, muy dulce… Apetitoso y tenía un trasfondo extraño. Podía decir que de pronto un instinto casi hasta sexual empezaba a hacerse mella en él.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta de que Bella se había excusado de que no tenía apetito y se había ido a su cuarto.

- Esme… no has encontrado a Bella algo rara hoy? – le preguntó a su madre.

- Pues no te sabría decir… aunque lo que sí me parece extraño es que a penas a probado bocado, cuando el desayuno es su comida favorita – le respondió ella meditabunda. – Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé… por nada en concreto… Es que la he notado distinta; muy callada y… - Jasper se calló. Le dio un sentimiento parecido a la vergüenza decirle a su madre los instintos que el olor de Bella le había ocasionado.

Bella pasó gran parte del día encerrada en su habitación; seguía encontrándose algo revuelta y se acostó en la cama, durmiéndose durante varias horas.

El resto de la familia, fue llegando de sus actividades, extrañándoles el "encierro" de Bella.

- Bueno… a lo mejor tiene un día de bajón. – Comentó Alice – los humanos suelen tener días así.

- Puede ser… las hormonas les causan malas jugadas – apoyó Rose. – Bueno, mientras no se vuelva a encerrar durante días como aquella vez…

- A lo mejor es que se aburre – dijo de pronto Emmet – Al final, no hemos concretado lo del viaje a Nueva York, y a ella le había hecho mucha ilusión el que fuéramos.

- Puede ser hijo – lo apoyó Esme – La verdad que estar aquí encerrada, sin realmente nada que hacer, después de estar llevando una vida universitaria de lo más ajetreada, sería de lo más normal que estuviera aburrida. Deberíamos planear el viaje y darle una sorpresa. Qué os parece? – propuso alzando las cejas, de lo más animada.

Empezaron a hacer los planes oportunos para el viaje a Nueva York. Todos estaban encantados con la idea, sobre todo con la sorpresa que le darían a Bella. Pero lo que no suponían era la sorpresa que Bella les tenía preparada.

Por su parte, Edward estaba desconcertado. Reconocía perfectamente a que se debía la reacción que tuvo esa mañana en la cocina al oler a Bella. Era una sensación sobradamente reconocida por él… Era el olor del periodo femenino. Bella le había dicho a Alice, que era con la que más confianza tenía para hablar temas delicados, que su periodo era muy regular y habían hecho los cálculos para no verse pillados… pero parecía que este mes iba a adelantársele.

Lo extraño es que ella no hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Algún síntoma tenía que notar… pero no había abierto la boca en todo el día… además, se había encerrado en su habitación y había pasado gran parte del día durmiendo.

Todo era de lo más extraño, desconcertándolo por momentos.

Intentó sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y mostrarse de lo más natural. Si para el día siguiente, seguía notando "ese olor especial" en Bella, hablaría con Carlisle.

Después de despertar, Bella fue al baño. Seguía sintiéndose rara al igual que en la mañana, pero una ligera molestia en el bajo vientre, le dio una leve pista sobre lo que le pasaba.

Al sentarse en el inodoro y bajarse la ropa, una manchita roja en sus braguitas, le confirmó sus sospechas: Le había bajado el periodo.

Según sus cálculos se le había adelantado cuatro días.

Y ahora… qué haría? Tenía que bajar y decirlo, ya que la habían avisado de que su olor esos días podría complicar gravemente su convivencia. Pero la verdad es que la situación era bastante bochornosa.

Pero entonces una imagen; un nombre, vino a su mente… Edward. Qué haría él si la oliera ahora?

Las respuestas que su mente procesaron de forma instantánea, le hicieron sacar una tremenda sonrisa de lo más traviesa.

Y así… de forma revoltosa, un plan vino a su mente:

No diría nada… haría acto de presencia abajo y esperaría a ver qué pasaba. Ella estaba totalmente convencida de que exageraban con el tema de lo que su olor producía en ellos, y estaba segura de poder demostrarles que su aprensión era injustificada a la par que exagerada. Y de paso, la idea de ver a Edward poniéndose seductor la atraía de forma irracional. Solo de pensarlo, un cosquilleo en su intimidad hizo acto de presencia haciendo a Bella ponerse hasta colorada.

Sin más, se puso un támpax, se aseó, se arregló el pelo, y muy decidida bajó a poner en marcha su plan.

Abajo, ajenos a los planes de su humana, los siete vampiros se desperdigaron cada uno entreteniéndose en sus cosas.

Edward y Jasper se fueron al jardín. Rose y Esme a la cocina a preparar la cena; Carlisle a su despacho y Alice y Emmet se quedaron en el salón entretenidos con la televisión.

Bella bajó de forma despreocupada; con total normalidad, como si fuera un día como otro cualquiera.

En cuanto se acercó a la planta baja donde se encontraba el salón, Emmet captó su olor. Al principio no reconoció de donde podría proceder, pero comenzó a sentirse… "ahogado". Su cuerpo, de forma totalmente inconsciente, empezó a reaccionar, sintiendo un apetito que nada tenía que ver con la sangre.

Alice no notó nada. Estaba concentrada en un programa de la televisión, y ni siquiera notó los movimientos extraños de su hermano.

Para las vampiras, el olor de la regla no suponía nada. Simplemente ese dulzor que lo caracterizaba, pero tampoco era algo llamativo en exceso; y por supuesto, sin ninguna índole sexual.

En cuanto Bella entró por la puerta del salón, Emmet se fue directo a ella, poniéndosele delante cortándole el paso. La miró… la devoró de arriba abajo, clavando su oscurecida mirada en los azules ojos de Bella, irradiando deseo. Uno voraz, intenso e irrefrenable.

- Bella… - susurro él; su voz destilaba deseo por doquier. – Pero… que… Dios Bella…! - murmuro entre dientes, con el tono tenso y el cuerpo contraído.

Emmet se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole, y aunque lo habían hablado entre todos, el olor de Bella era inmensamente más fuerte, más tentador y más apetecible de lo que hubiera imaginado. Jamás había olido algo semejante…

Aunque amaba desesperadamente a Rosalie, sabía que estaba a un paso de empezar a seducir a Bella, y también sabía que aunque ella no lo viera como un hombre… como un pretendiente, acabaría cayendo bajo su juego de seducción.

Su postura delante de Bella era rígida, tensa; apretando las manos en puños a sus costados. Intentaba refrenarse a sí mismo, obligándose a no mirarla, pero alguna mirada furtiva se escapaba hacía la chica, haciéndole la tarea de controlarse ardua y hasta dolorosa. En esos momentos, desprendiendo ese olor… Bella le parecía infinitamente más atractiva; aunque ya lo era de por sí, ahora mismo era la mujer más apetitosa, más seductora, atractiva, hermosa… de todo el universo.

Bella se quedó trastornada. No podía apartar la mirada de la de Emmet, el cual seguía haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no posar sus ojos en los de ella.

- Emmet… - murmuro ella con la voz temblorosa.

En ese momento empezó a darse cuenta de que su idea no estaba resultando tan divertida como había supuesto. Y por supuesto, comprobó en situ que realmente ellos no exageraban nada cuando le habían hablado sobre los sentimientos que su olor despertaba en ellos.

La postura de Emmet, aunque en sí, era tensa, desprendía un aura cargada de seducción y en los escasos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban, la dejaban sin respiración, ya que su mirada la "hechizaba". No era tan intensa como la de Edward, por supuesto, pero igualmente, la hacían no poder apartar su vista del rostro de su "hermano vampiro".

Y por consiguiente, Emmet lo estaba notando, haciendo su tarea aún más dificultosa de lo que ya era de por sí.

En ese momento, Alice se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Inspiró el aire y notó el dulzor exagerado que desprendía Bella. A parte, claro está, de la escena que tenía delante de su cara.

Emmet a dos pasos de la chica, ligeramente inclinado hacía ella, con una posición rígida, las manos formando puños, y los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por evitar mirarla directamente; pero poco a poco, iba acercándose a ella… Muy despacio, pero a fin de cuentas, aproximándose.

- Emmet! – Prácticamente chilló – Sepárate de ella… vamos. Es Bella… recuerda que la consideras tu hermana; no te dejes influir por su olor. – intentaba convencerlo.

- Es difícil… Alice, no puedo moverme. Si lo hago, tengo miedo de ir por ella directamente – le contestó hablando entre dientes, con el tono de voz tenso y cargado.

Bella estaba petrificada en su sitio sin poder apartar la mirada de Emmet. Estaba completamente en shock; con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada; notando sus pulsaciones en sus sienes.

En ese momento entró Carlisle en el salón, parándose en seco. Él estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de olor en las mujeres debido a su trabajo en el hospital… pero el olor de Bella era fortísimo. Increíble, indescriptible… Inigualable.

- Emmet, vamos… te ayudaré a que te alejes de ella – Carlisle lo cogió por un brazo y con ayuda de Rose, que junto con Esme, habían bajado al sentir el jaleo, lo separaron de Bella.

La cual seguía como una estatua. En sus ojos reflejaba el miedo y el arrepentimiento; jamás había imaginado que esto llegara a desencadenar en algo semejante.

_Como miraría a Emmet ahora? Cuando sabía que había estado a punto de seducirla?_

Esme abrió todas las ventanas del salón haciendo que el olor de Bella se suavizara. Emmet por su parte, asomo la cara por la puerta respirando aire puro, tranquilizándolo.

- Lo siento Bella… no quería asustarte… - se disculpó él, con la cara girada hacía la puerta Emmet no quería volver a arriesgarse a olerla. Se había contenido una vez… pero dos…!

- Bella no se ha asustado, verdad cielo? – intentó relajarla Carlisle.

Él sabía que Bella estaba asombrada y paralizada por lo que acababa de pasar. Ella consideraba a Emmet un camarada de juegos y bromas. Si no conseguía relajar un poco el ambiente, este suceso abriría una brecha en su relación.

- Tranquila Bella, no ha pasado nada. No te asustes – le dijo Rose sonriéndola. De forma automática, había llegado a la misma conclusión que Carlisle.

Entre Bella y Emmet había una amistad, una camadería… una hermandad especial. Si ahora este percance quedaba sin solucionar, no haría más que forma tensiones entre ellos… y por consiguiente, con el resto de la familia.

- Y Edward? – preguntó Alice. Todos se inclinaron de hombros – Si él la huele… ya sabéis lo que va a pasar – dijo ella con el tono contraído. – Emmet se ha podido controlar, pero… - Alice tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante las imágenes que venían a su mente.

Emmet se había conseguido dominar … pero Edward no podría. Y en cierta parte, Alice dudaba que quisiera contenerse. Después de haber sentido aquel momento que tuvieron en su cuarto después del juego con los Quileuttes, Edward sabía que tenía poder de seducción con Bella… y en un caso como este, ella no estaba segura de que su hermano quisiera controlarse como debiera.

Dicho y hecho… nada más mencionarlo, Jasper, seguido de Edward, hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, alertados por el jaleo que estaban formando.

- Qué es lo que ha pasa… - Jasper no acabo la frase. Nada más entrar en el salón, lejos del aire fresco, supo enseguida lo que había ocurrido.

A Bella le había bajado el periodo… antes de lo previsto. Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron como platos, era la esencia más dulce, apetitosa y sensual, a la par que sexual, que había olido en sus casi dos siglos de vida. Dio un paso vacilante hacía Bella, sin dejar de "devorarla" con la mirada. Por su parte Bella, jadeo al ver las intenciones de Jasper de acercársele.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no eran unos "pretenciosos" como ella los había llamado, sino que realmente se habían quedado cortos cuando le habían relatado lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si se quedan durante su periodo. Estaban rodeados de un aura cargada de sensualidad imposible de resistir. Se sentía tremendamente atraída hacía ellos… y eso que intentaban controlarse, no desplegando todo su potencial.

- Jasper!... – lo llamó Alice a modo de orden.

El nombrado contrajo el entrecejo en una mueca de dolor y se volteó chocando contra Edward en su "huida" hacía el jardín. Debía salir de allí; él no tendría el auto control de Emmet y lo sabía.

Edward entró al salón con los ojos desorbitados, mirando hacía Bella con un ansia fuera de lo normal. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo frenético y notaba una fortísima presión dentro de sus pantalones.

La lujuria no lo dejaba pensar y mucho menos razonar con coherencia, y realmente no quería hacerlo. En ese momento solo tenía un objetivo en su vida: Poseer a Bella; hacerla suya, meterla en su cama y hacerle el amor hasta que ella pidiera clemencia.

Alice, viendo las intenciones de su hermano, lo intercepto justo cuando había dado un paso veloz hacía la chica.

- Retrocede… - le suplico ella con la voz y la mirada.

- No – le contesto, siendo más bien un gruñido, sin apartar la mirada de Bella.

- Edward vamos… no lo hagas… Así no. Céntrate, piensa lo que haces… - le suplicaba su hermana en tono autoritario.

Bella por su parte no ayudaba en la labor, ya que no apartaba la mirada de Edward, la cual estaba cargada de erotismo. Ver así a Edward, desesperado por acercarse a ella, con esas intenciones… mirándola con sus ojos de deseo absoluto, desprendiendo un aroma aún más atrayente de lo normal, la hacían no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, entre abriendo la boca para ayudarse a respirar. Su propio deseo no la dejaba razonar.

- Vamos Alice… observa como me mira… - dijo entre dientes con la voz tensa - No puedo, no quiero retroceder…! – rugió.

- Vamos Bella hija… vayamos a tu habitación – Carlisle se acercó a la chica y la cogió por los hombros empujándola con delicadeza – Tranquila, Alice lo calmará – le dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Carlisle empujaba a Bella de forma suave, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía del sitio, sino que seguía mirando hacía Edward de forma fija e intensa, haciendo hasta fuerza para que él no la arrastrara.

- Bella… vamos – la apremió Carlisle.

En ese momento se dio realmente cuenta de la atracción que su hijo ejercía en la chica. Los vampiros tenían un poder de seducción realmente impresionante; era un arma para atraer a los humanos… a su caza. Pero un vampiro ligeramente experimentado podía controlarlo; usándolo a su antojo. Pero cuando una humana estaba cerca teniendo el periodo, había que tener un dominio de sí mismo ejercitado para poder controlarse, y si se añadía el extraordinario olor de Bella, sumando el "problema" de Edward con "ese" olor en concreto… la cosa se complicaba soberanamente. Además de que cuando un vampiro sacaba sus armas de seducción, ejercía un poder de atracción ante los humanos muy difícil de contener para ellos.

- Bella… pero… qué es lo que haces? – le preguntó Rose totalmente asombrada.

Ella también se había percatado de la forma con la que Bella miraba hacía Edward. Esto estaba complicándose por momentos. Edward por un lado prácticamente descontrolado y Bella provocándolo sin piedad.

- Bella… debes salir – casi le suplico Esme. – Edward está descontrolándose y perdona cielo, pero… tú no estás ayudándolo mucho – en ese momento, si Esme hubiera podido ponerse colorada, lo estaría al igual que un tomate.

- Yo… yo no… no puedo alejarme… - Bella no hablaba, sino que soltaba palabras jadeantes. Su respiración era errática, y sus latidos retumbaban por toda la estancia, enloqueciendo a Edward aún más, si eso era posible.

Carlisle por un lado, y Rose por el otro, comenzaron a tirar de ella, pero sucedió lo que todos estaban intentando evitar.

Bella empezó a quejarse, haciendo fuerza no dejándose sacar del salón. Carlisle y Rose se quedaron estupefactos viendo como Bella peleaba por seguir en su sitio.

Edward, al ver como ella no quería irse, sino que encima lo llamaba con su mirada; la cual era suplicante, cargada de deseo por él, salió en defensa de ella.

- Soltarla… la estáis lastimando… - gruñó él.

Ahí no pudo más, y quitando a su hermana de su camino, llegó al lado de Bella en menos de un latido de corazón.

Ella por su parte consiguió soltarse de Rose y Carlisle yendo hacía Edward, aunque por la velocidad de él no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso, cuando ya lo tenía pegado a ella.

Pasó sus brazos por la fina cintura de la chica estrechándola contra él de una forma delicada, pero mostrando posesión. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, en un gesto lleno de sensualidad.

Bella se dejó acariciar sintiendo toda esa sensualidad en los movimientos de Edward sobre su espalda haciéndola estremecer, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiro, haciendo a este apretarla contra él.

Visto desde fuera era una imagen cargada de romanticismo, de sensualidad y de posesión por parte de Edward, y de sumisión y entrega por la de Bella.

Todos sabían cómo iba a acabar esa escena: Ellos juntos, y en la cama.

Casi estaban convencidos y se lanzaron miradas de entendimiento. No había nada que hacer.

Edward tenía fuertemente sujeta a Bella entre sus brazos, y de su pecho salían ligeros gruñidos. En ese momento nadie se veía capacitado para "intentar" separar a Bella del agarre de Edward.

Cuando un vampiro fijaba su objetivo y lo conseguía, podía volverse tremendamente posesivo y territorial. Era una cuestión de territorio; el resto de los vampiros no podían meterse en la "caza" de otro de su especie.

Justo cuando el resto de la familia se había dado por vencida, aceptando lo que estaba por ocurrir, Alice tuvo una visión:

_Bella estaba totalmente entregada a Edward. Él lo sabía, y ese hecho lo hacía estar pletórico. Su "presa" se había entregado a él. Había sucumbido a su aura de seducción._

_Acaban acostándose, regalándose una noche de puro sexo. Aunque había una gran connotación romántica entre ellos; haciendo que la velada no fuera única y exclusivamente sexual._

_Todo parecía perfecto… hasta que a la mañana siguiente, estando Edward más tranquilo al consumar el acto sexual con Bella, relajo su fuerza de atracción hacía la chica._

_Entonces Bella, al estar más relajada, comenzó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva… Era la hora de la vergüenza. _

_Ella, haciendo gala de su explosivo carácter, lo acusaba de "engatusarla", de usar sus trucos "baratos" de seducción, haciéndola entregarle su virgo sin consideración ni remordimientos._

_Edward que no se quedaba corto le contestaba siendo algo grosero, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y sus "hormonas"._

_Al final, la discusión sube de tono. Bella llora, Edward gruñe…_

_La visión se difumina… viendo un cierto atisbo de un futuro más lejano, viendo a una Bella fría y distante con la familia y a un Edward amargado y ausentándose durante días y días en absurdas expediciones de caza._

_Al final, Alice ve a Bella convertida en vampira… pero la visión la hace estremecer: Bella tiene los ojos completamente rojos; con una pose erguida, seria y magistral… Envuelta en una capa roja. Ella era una "Vulturi". Félix a su lado, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y orgullo; Bella era su pareja._

- Nooo! – gritó Alice, sobresaltando a todos los presentes – No Edward… no lo hagas!

Ella abrió su mente a su hermano, dejándolo ver la terrible visión que acababa de tener. Edward en ese momento se quedó petrificado. Esa visión lo había convertido literalmente en una estatua de hielo.

Aflojó el agarre sobre Bella… sobre su "presa", sobre su chica. Bella al notar como él ya no la abrazaba de la misma manera, alzó la cabeza y soltó un jadeo lleno de sorpresa ante la cara de "su vampiro".

La cara de Edward era de completo horror al visualizar la escena que su hermana le había "pasado" de forma mental. El ver a su Bella alejada de la familia, de forma tosca y fría… convertida en vampira, formando parte de la guardia Vulturi… y sobre todo, ver como Félix posaba su brazo sobre la cintura de ella, a modo de posesión… ver como Bella se convertía en… "eso", fue superior a todos los demás instintos primarios.

Se separó de ella de forma delicada, pero contundente. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada era de disculpa, de dolor… Se alejó de ella dando pasos de espaldas, sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de la chica que lo miraba contrariada.

- Bella… yo… lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo – susurró él con la voz cargada de culpa.

- Edward… - murmuró ella sin acabar de comprender lo que había sucedido.

- No puedo… yo… me he dejado llevar… tú olor es embriagador. – Edward vio la intención de Bella de acercarse y sabedor de su escaso autodominio, no viéndose capacitado para aguantar otra "envestida" aromática, se separó de ella, agachando la mirada al suelo.

No era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente la cara de desconcierto y de humillación que tenía puesta en su rostro Bella. En ese momento se sintió menos hombre que nunca. En sus 100 años de existencia, jamás se había sentido más ruin y miserable.

- Te odio Edward Cullen…! – gritó Bella de pronto, haciendo a toda la sala estremecer. – Me has humillado delante de toda la familia! Eres, eres… lo más ruin, penoso y miserable que he conocido en toda mi vida! – seguía gritando ella encolerizada.

- Bella por favor… Sabías… ya te habíamos avisado de lo que pasaría si nos quedábamos estando tú indispuesta… Para que bajaste? Para ponernos a prueba? – Le preguntó Edward con tono y miradas suplicantes – Pues ya has visto lo que pasa – Edward soltó un leve jadeo al acabar de hablar, parecido a una risa irónica.

- Era solo por eso? Todo este… circo, es solo por lo que mi olor estos días desata en ti? No hay nada más? – preguntó ella bufando como un animal salvaje. – Es únicamente por mi maldito olor?

En ese momento todos entendieron las palabras ocultas de Bella. Ella estaba preguntándole a Edward sino había ningún sentimiento más hacía ella que el meramente sexual; que el que su olor despertaba en él.

- Bella… cielo… tú no tienes la culpa de nada – le contestó Esme suave y dulcemente.

- Esme… esa no es la respuesta que quería… y le he preguntado a él – le contestó ella algo cortante.

- Bella… qué quieres que te diga? – le preguntó Edward suplicante.

Bella frunció el ceño en un gesto casi de dolor, agachando la mirada al suelo. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería.

Por un lado se moría que él le dijera que sentía algo por ella… algo de índole romántico. Pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para oír algo así. Edward era un vampiro, ella una humana indefensa ante sus dotes de seducción… y tampoco estaba segura de que los extraños sentimientos que percibía por él, fueran amor.

Pero… si le contestaba que no había nada… Que simplemente era la atracción del dulzor extremo de su olor, eso sería un jarro de agua fría. Y aunque su capacidad de razonar le decían que era lo mejor, que él no sintiera nada por ella… el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad le hacía sentir un dolor extraño en el pecho. Uno muy similar al que sentía cuando recordaba de forma intensa a sus padres.

- Qué es lo que quieres oír? – le preguntó él casi desesperado, pero manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencial de ella.

- No lo sé… - le contestó con sinceridad en un susurro.

- Qué no lo sabes?... o no lo quieres saber? – alzó las cejas, mirándola de forma condescendiente.

Edward se estaba dando cuenta de las dudas que Bella tenía. Solo con mirar los gestos de su cara, la cual era un libro abierto ahora mismo para él, había adivinado sus pensamientos.

Por un lado ella quería que hubiera algo más, a parte de su simple olor… Pero que él no fuera humano, era un obstáculo muy difícil de superar aún por ella.

- Contesta Isabella! – la apremió él alzando la voz.

- Déjame en paz… - le contestó ella jadeante. – No quiero que te acerques más a mí; me oyes? Nuncaaa! – acabó gritando. – Te aborrezco… - gimoteo.

Con las mismas se giró con intención de irse… Pero al hacerlo con tanto ímpetu, removió el aire a su alrededor con su pelo, levantando una oleada con su fragancia.

Jasper y Emmet, los cuales estaban junto a la ventana, no queriendo arriesgarse a acercarse a la chica, cortaron su capacidad de oler de forma radical, a la par que su rostro se deformaba en un gesto de completo dolor al oler semejante "manjar" y no poder acercarse a él; no pudiendo poseer a Bella de la forma que su cuerpo y su… "alma" se lo pedía.

Por su parte Edward también recibió el fortísimo impacto del perfume corporal de Bella… Pero él estaba más cerca que sus hermanos de ella… y su debilidad hacía ese tipo de olor, lo hacían vulnerable. Débil. Incoherente. Y la tremenda erección que sus pantalones ya no podían esconder, complicaba vilmente la situación.

Sin pensar, sin razonar y sin tener en cuenta la visión de Alice, se abalanzo hacía la chica, girándola y abrazándola con la misma, o incluso más posesión que antes, y sin esperar a que ella reaccionase de cualquier forma, la besó.

Como jamás había besado a nadie.

Cuando sus labios chocaron contra los de Bella, un cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza y en su muerto corazón.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de nada. En el mismo momento en que sintió como tiraban de ella, los labios de Edward estaban unidos a los suyos. Pasándole más de lo mismo que a Edward, sintiendo una marabunta de sentimientos por el vampiro.

Cuando el beso fue correspondido, una oleada de pasión se desató entre ellos. Pero no solo era algo sexual… Sino que los sentimientos se hicieron presentes, envolviendo el momento en un gesto lleno de romanticismo.

Ambos sintieron recorrerles el cuerpo una descarga eléctrica de cien mil voltios, haciéndolos estrecharse más entre ellos, si eso era posible, ya que ni siquiera el aire tenía espacio para pasar entre ellos.

Se abrazaron con necesidad, una vital y absoluta; como si sus vidas dependieran de la otra persona… Sentimiento que no tardarían en descubrir más real de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Pero en ese momento llegaron a la clara conclusión de que estaban completa e irrevocablemente enamorados el uno del otro.

Cuando la necesidad de Bella por respirar se hizo presente, separaron levemente sus rostros, quedando sus frentes pegadas. En el rostro de ambos, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba más que presente.

- Bella… mi Bella… - le dijo susurrante Edward.

- Edward… - le contestó con la voz jadeante.

- Necesitas más pruebas? – en su voz se notaba la sonrisa que su rostro delataba. – Está lo suficientemente claro lo que sient… - pero justo en ese punto de la frase, Edward fue interrumpido.

- Edward… no, no… para. No digas nada… - le dijo Bella separándose abruptamente de él, haciendo al vampiro sentirse vacío sin tener a su "niña" entre sus brazos.

Edward a su vez, estiro los brazos al sentir ese vacío que inundaba su recién recuperado corazón, pero Bella dio otro paso hacia atrás, separándose aún más de él.

- No… por favor… No te acerques. Esto no significa nada… Nos hemos dejado llevar. Tú por mi olor y yo por tu carisma… - Bella negaba con sus palabras lo que acababa de descubrir.

Pero estaba más que claro para siete personas que tenían sentidos excesivamente desarrollados que solo negaba con eso, con las palabras, ya que su cuerpo, su alma y los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón peleaban por afirmar. Que ella sentía por Edward lo mismo que él por ella… Amor.

- Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada hija. – le dijo Esme con una sonrisa luminosa en su cara.

Ella, al igual que el resto de la familia, estaba más que dichosa por ver a su hijo otra vez ilusionado; sobre todo por ver que él era correspondido, aunque en ese momento Bella intentara negar la evidencia.

- Claro que no ha pasado nada… - le contestó ella sofocada.

- Porque hayas besado a un vampiro no te va a pasar nada… no te transformarás, ni ninguna cosa extraña que se te pueda ocurrir – le dijo Carlisle intentando controlar lo que su alocada imaginación pudiera "conspirar".

Todos, a excepción de Jasper y Emmet que seguían sin sentirse seguros de poder acercarse… y de Edward, el cual sabía que tenía su cercanía a Bella prohibida por ella misma, se acercaron a la chica con una sonrisa de felicidad puesta en sus rostros de mármol.

- Por qué sonreís todos de esta forma? No ha pasado nada… Absolutamente nada. – se defendió ella. – Al igual que él está influido por mi olor… yo lo estoy por su carisma – dijo meneando la cabeza con presunción. – No sé qué estaréis pensando para sonreír de ese modo, pero esto no tiene ningún significado. Bueno… uno sí… que teníais razón sobre lo de mi olor estos días. Creo que será más cómodo para todos que ellos se alejen estos días… - la voz y los gestos de Bella eran duros; fríos; calculados. No era ella, y todos se estaban dando cuenta.

- Claro… en cuanto subas a tu habitación, los chicos se irán. Cuando tú hayas pasado tu periodo, y todo vuelva a la normalidad, regresaran. No antes. – sentenció Carlisle mirándola fijamente.

Aunque Bella intentó mantenerse impune a las palabras de Carlisle, un leve gesto de dolor le cruzó el rostro. Para un humano hubiera pasado desapercibida… pero para un vampiro de tres siglos, no.

- Bueno, pues si me disculpáis… me voy a mi habitación. – justo cuando salía del salón, se giró hacía Esme – Puedes seguir abriendo ventanas… seguro que así mi olor se disipa mejor – le dijo con el resentimiento reflejado en los ojos.

- Bella, cielo… - Esme no sabía qué decirle. Ella había abierto las ventanas para ayudar a "respirar" a Emmet en ese momento tan delicado que estaba pasando con Bella.

La humana ni se dignó a girarse, sino que salió del salón con la cabeza muy alta y erguida.

La intención de Bella era dar a entender que el beso con Edward no había sido nada. Y todo porque estaba aterrada al haber descubierto lo que sentía por él. Pero_… cómo podía enamorarse de un vampiro? _ Él no era real… No era humano.

Se encerró en su habitación, e hizo algo que ya hacía días que no hacía… Llorar en la ducha.

Por su parte, Edward se quedó estático en medio del salón. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la reacción de Bella era todo fachada, una sensación de ahogo lo invadió.

Era un sentimiento extraño… como si estuvieran por venir tiempos malos… difíciles entre Bella y él.

Lanzó una mirada de entendimiento hacía Alice, la cual lo miraba compungida.

Edward… esto no me huele bien. No puedo ver nada de su futuro; está demasiado embotada, tiene la mente completamente cerrada.

- Pues al final no ha salido la cosa tan mal… - murmuro de forma simpática a la par que irónica Carlisle.

- Si… podría habérsela llevado a la cama y… bueno, todos sabemos cómo acaba la frase, verdad? – dijo aún más irónica Rose con una sonrisa maliciosa – Anda Emmet… ya puedes entrar; el olor de Bella se ha suavizado.

Jasper y Emmet, no muy convencidos aún, entraron al salón con el resto de la familia.

- Vaya hermanito… sí que te has controlado… Has dejado a Bella intacta – le dijo Emmet con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa. Ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, así que su sentido del humor había vuelto en todo su esplendor.

- Emmet… deja a tu hermano… Le ha costado muchísimo ser… "bueno" con Bella – le dijo Esme mirando con disculpa hacía Edward.

- Solo un beso – murmuro Edward, haciendo a su familia mirarlo con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

- Edward…? – Preguntó Jasper… - Qué es lo que estoy captando de ti? – le preguntó Jasper sonriendo, pero con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa.

Edward no pudo aguantar más y una sonrisa victoriosa cruzó su rostro. Sus ojos de un dorado intenso y brillante reflejaban la tremenda felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento.

Estaba enamorado de Bella; por fin se había dado cuenta del barullo de sentimientos de estas últimas semanas… y lo mejor de todo, era que estaba casi seguro de que Bella lo correspondía. Aunque ahora ella intentara negarlo por todos los medios. Pero ahora mismo necesitaba aire, así que antes de que su familia empezara a acosarlo, salió en estampida del salón.

- Pero qué es lo que pasa? Jasper? – increpó Carlisle.

- Nada… yo no soy quien para desvelar sentimientos tan… profundos… y escondidos – Jasper miró hacía Carlisle inclinándose de hombros.

Él no iba a ser el que desvelara el gran "secreto de su hermano". Edward lo haría llegado el momento; cuando todas sus dudas y miedos absurdos se disiparan y por fin lo reconociera por él mismo. Pero estaba completamente seguro… Por ambos lados. Edward y Bella se amaban; con pasión, con devoción; se sentían completamente atraídos el uno por el otro, anhelantes de estar cerca, de contacto… Tanto físico como a nivel espiritual.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí teneis en mi opinion el mejor capitulo hasta ahora de esta historia ,esa tension sexual se siente muchisimo ,de lejos XD,espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi cuando lo lei ajajajja. Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen(te olvide cari lo siento),annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais,ya os he contestado a todas las que teneis cuenta,las que no teneis cuenta os he dejado un review en la historia resolviendo vuestras dudas si hay alguna que aun las tiene que las comente o lo diga de alguna forma y se lo resolvere si puedo , mil gracias , nos leemos chicas<em>

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	15. NEGACION

_LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO POR NO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PASADA PERO ESQUE TENIA EXAMENES SUPER IMPORTANTES Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHISIMO , LO SIENTO ME PERDONAIS? =D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo.<em>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bella no bajó a desayunar. Se asomó a la puerta, suponiendo que Alice le habría dejado la bandeja con la comida a los pies de la puerta, pero allí no había nada.<p>

En ese momento dudo si podría bajar o no a la cocina. La "experiencia" de ayer le sirvió de escarmiento y no quería más encontronazos con los hombres de la familia.

- Bella… baja, no hay chicos a la vista – la voz cantarina de Alice dejaba más que claro la connotación "chistosa" de su voz.

Bella se quedó por un momento alucinada… para posteriormente asomarse una gran sonrisa en sus labios ante la "bromita" de Alice, haciéndola menear la cabeza.

Bella bajó y entró en la cocina con un enorme sentimiento de vergüenza y culpa. Lo que había hecho no tenía razonamiento ni sentido. Pero claro… su curiosidad y el querer demostrar que ellos no eran tanto como decían ser.

Pero un nombre hacía que su vergüenza alcanzara límites insospechados: Edward. La "escenita" que habían escenificado ayer delante de todos, había sido muy heavy. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando él la había rechazado…

Simplemente quiso demostrarle que podía seducirla con facilidad?

Que solo quería llevarla a la cama, y cuando vio que la cosa se ponía intensa se hecho hacía atrás?

Solo sexo?... Sin sentimientos?

Todo eso que llevaba Bella en la cabeza, la hicieron entrar en la cocina con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacía todos lados sin realmente llegar a ver nada.

Confiaba plenamente en lo que Alice le había gritado de que los chicos no estaban; aunque a eso había llegado ella sola. Sabía que hoy cuando se levantara, ninguno de ellos estaría en la casa ni en las proximidades durante al menos cuatro días.

Ese pensamiento la hizo entristecerse, haciéndola poner una mueca de gran pesar.

- Bella, cielo… qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Esme acercándose a ella con preocupación.

Esme, Rose y Alice habían estado hablando, una vez se fueron los chicos, de lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Todas llegaron a la misma conclusión, y era simplemente, que Bella quería ponerlos a prueba. Habían notado como el día en que le hablaron de su menstruación y del sentimiento que producía en los chicos, Bella no se había quedado muy conforme pensando que eran unos exagerados. Que ella no caería en un juego de seducción "barato", como ella misma había descrito.

Pero claro… ella no los conocía realmente; no era sabedora de lo que los vampiros eran realmente; de sus logros, sus capacidades y de cómo ellos perciben todo a su alrededor transmitiéndoselo a los humanos de una forma grandiosa.

Bella lo había comprobado de una de las peores maneras… En el tema de la seducción.

- Sí, Esme… tranquila – le contestó la chica cabizbaja – Sólo estoy… un poquito avergonzada – sonrió de forma tímida.

- No debes estarlo Bella… - intervino Rose acercándose a ella – Lo que ha pasado es… normal y comprensible. Aún no nos conoces y no comprendes nuestra forma de percibir todo a nuestro alrededor. Además… - sonrió con picardía la rubia vampira – estaba más que claro que de una forma u otra, intentarías demostrar que éramos unos exagerados con el tema de tu menstruación, jaja – rió de forma despreocupada.

- Vaya Rose… creí que estarías molesta… - la mencionada alzó las cejas pestañeando varias veces seguidas – teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con Emmet… - Bella no podía estar más colorada.

- Imaginaba que tú vergüenza, o por lo menos, parte de ella, iría encaminada por ahí – le sonrió de forma cariñosa – No debes preocuparte por nada de esto, de acuerdo. Son cosas de nuestra especie. No porqué haya pasado este percance, creas que Emmet no me quiera o no me respete… Es simplemente superior a ellos. Y por supuesto, no creas que él no te respeta a ti, ni mucho menos. Gracias a esa adoración que siente por ti, la cosa no fue a mayores. – le dijo mirándola condescendiente.

En ese momento Bella, empezó a llegar a otra deducción. Si Emmet se había controlado por qué él la respetaba… Tal vez, Edward, se hubiera detenido por el mismo motivo.

- Y Edward se detuvo exactamente por el mismo motivo – parecía que Alice le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Bella. – No te puedes hacer idea del autocontrol y dominio de sí mismo que debió emplear por respetarte y no seguir con… la seducción… Con el embrujo al que te tenía sometida.

- Pero ahora eso ya pasó, de acuerdo? – añadió Esme, agarrando a Bella por los hombros de forma maternal – Nada ha cambiado… bueno, entre Edward y tú, que ya andabais como el perro y el gato, espero que no se agrave vuestra situación; sobre todo ahora que parecía que empezabais a llevaros algo mejor... y con Emmet… bueno, qué decir de vosotros? Sois grandes amigos, no dejes que está tontería enturbie vuestra gran amistad. – Esme la miraba con un amor y comprensión infinitos.

- Claro… no os preocupéis. Para cuando vuelvan, ya se me habrá pasado la vergüenza – les contestó intentando mostrarse convencida con ella misma.

- Emmet se marchó completamente abatido. Sintió muchísimo lo que ocurrió… el ver cómo lo mirabas con ese miedo dibujado en la cara… pobrecito; con lo grandote que es… y lo sensible – decía Rose meditabunda. El comentario de Rose, hizo a Bella contraerse.

Lo que menos quería era que Emmet se sintiera mal, cuando la única culpable era ella.

Pero tanto ella, como las tres vampiras, estaban convencidas de que no iba a ser tan fácil de que a Bella se le pasase el "susto". Con Emmet, posiblemente no les costaría mucho el retomar su amistad… Pero con Edward, el tema iba a ser algo "distinto".

Los sentimientos que emanaban de ellos, los delataban sin piedad. Por mucho que intentaran disfrazarlo de "enemistad"… Habían llegado a un punto en que era imposible el seguir fingiendo; sobre todo cuando vives con seis vampiros más en la misma casa.

Rose fue hábil diciéndole a Bella eso. La idea de que Emmet se sentía mal y culpable, haría salir la vena gentil y amorosa que Bella intentaba controlar con ellos.

Las otras dos vampiras, miraron hacía Rose con entendimiento, viendo lo efectivo del plan de esta última.

El resto del día, pasó sin problemas. Bella se encerró en su habitación alegando que no se encontraba bien; que le dolía la tripa y se sentía algo mareada. Síntomas que no eran del todo falsos. Pero lo que Bella quería era algo de tiempo a solas. Necesita pensar; reflexionar… sobre el tema de Edward en concreto.

Por mucho que él la atrajera, no podía permitirse el seguir fantaseando con el vampiro de esa manera. Él era eso… un vampiro. Un hombre "muerto" en vida de más de cien años; el cual poseía, al igual que el resto de la familia, "dones" que lo hacían extraordinario… Sentidos desarrollados, velocidad, fuerza, inmortalidad… a parte de su "don" de lector de mentes.

_¿Qué pinta una humana con un vampiro?_

Acabar siendo su cena en cualquier despiste por parte de él.

Pero aparte de eso, la nulidad completa de intimidad; el pasar apuros delante de él, ya que ella era humana y su cuerpo tenía reacciones humanas; y sobre todo… lo que su periodo despertaba en él. Esa hambre, ese deseo prácticamente incontenible.

Resumiendo: Una relación con él, en el caso de que fuera lo que él quería, era imposible.

Desde ese mismo momento se auto convenció de que debía sacárselo de la cabeza. Que no iba a dejar a sus hormonas jugarle malas pasadas con él. Lo trataría como a uno más… Bueno, igual que al resto no le iba a ser del todo posible, ya que por mucho que quisiera convencerse, sabía que jamás podría mirarlo con los mismos ojos que miraba a Emmet… ni siquiera a Jasper… Él iba a ser diferente… Él iba a ser él, durante el año que pasara con ellos.

Además, una vez pasado este año, tenía que volver a Volterra y ver en qué quedaba su vida. No sabía si iba a morir, o lo iban a convertir… Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que una vez pasado el tiempo del juego, no volvería a verlo… Ni a él, ni al resto de "su familia".

Bella no estaba al tanto de las "reglas" del juego. No sabía que tenía la posibilidad de quedarse con los Cullen. Que si ella quisiera, cosa que así era, incluso le daba más puntos a la familia para ganar el tan secreto y ansiado premio.

Detalle que los Cullen desconocían. Ellos creían que Bella estaba al tanto de esa "regla" del juego, pero que aún no había comentado nada porque no lo tenía decidido.

_Pero ese tema… lo trataran y resolverán más adelante… mucho más adelante._

En ese momento, Bella estaba más pendiente en negar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Edward… Era la salida más fácil, aunque no lo pareciera.

Al día siguiente, Bella bajó a hacer las correspondientes comidas junto con las chicas, encerrándose el resto del día en su habitación.

No le apetecía bailar, o nadar, o tocar el piano… Estaba deprimida, aunque su afán por negarse a ver lo obvio, no la dejaban darse cuenta de su aura cargada de tristeza.

Pero tres vampiras, excepcionalmente pendientes de ella sí que se daban cuenta de la tristeza que rodeaba a Bella.

Por mucho que lo negara, ella echaba de menos a los chicos… sobre todo a Edward.

- Bella está rarísima, verdad? – señaló Rose – Creo que no será fácil el que supere lo del otro día.

- No es eso – contestó Alice – Ella ya ha superado lo que pasó la otra noche… ella está triste, no avergonzada.

- Triste? – preguntaron Rose y Esme a dúo.

- Sí… no os habéis dado cuenta? Pues vaya…! – Les contestó ella rodando los ojos – Es más que obvio. Echa de menos a los chicos. Sobre todo a Edward. – concluyó tajante.

- Tú crees? – preguntó escéptica Esme. – Si ellos no se soportan.

- Esme… es todo fachada. Claro que se soportan… y mucho más de lo que quisieran – sonrió picardiosa Alice – Se sienten atraídos desde el mismísimo momento en que se vieron, el día que Aro nos entrego a Bella. Conozco a mi hermano, y en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Bella, su alma, su corazón y su razonamiento, han sido de esa chica. Solo que se niega a admitirlo. – Esme sonreía más que complacida; por fin su niño del alma, había encontrado a alguien – aunque bueno… no del todo, claro – sonrió Alice – a mí sí me ha dicho que siente algo por ella, pero que está confuso. – Alice sonrió con ternura, rodando los ojos - Lo que está es muerto de miedo.

- Ves? Ya te decía yo el día del super que había notado algo raro entre ellos… pero tú no quisiste contarme nada – acusó Rose.

- Y yo pensando que no se soportaban… - se lamentaba Esme meneando la cabeza con pesadumbre.

- Eso es lo que querían que pensáramos… Parece que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en su coartada, jaja! – rió divertida Rose.

- Realmente no debería decir nada, ya que antes o después lo hará Edward… ya que no le quedará de otra, pero llegados a este punto… Creía conveniente comentároslo. Además, tener en cuenta lo que dijo antes de ayer Jasper… que ellos están profundamente enamorados; simplemente hay que darles tiempo.

Alice les relató su visión cuando Edward estaba a punto de "convencer" a Bella y llevársela para meterla en su cama. Ambas vampiras se quedaron congeladas con lo que Alice les contaba. Tanto por la visión en sí, como por la reacción de Edward.

Esa chica debía importarle muchísimo, ya que había conseguido refrenarse cuando ya la estaba saboreando… o por lo menos su cuerpo.

Las tres se quedaron comentando este hecho, llenas de felicidad.

Bella era perfecta para Edward. Los dos, una vez que se quitaran la máscara, serían muy felices juntos… haciendo al resto de la familia también muy dichosa.

Mientras tanta a unos cientos de kilómetros, tres vampiros se lamentaban de los recientes acontecimientos acaecidos con Bella…

- Es increíble la fuerza del aroma de Bella… - meditaba en voz alta Emmet.

- Es lo más apetecible que he olido jamás… y eso que he tenido la suerte o desgracia de olfatear todo tipo de olores – contestó Jasper aún perplejo por el exquisito aroma de la chica.

- Sólo espero que lo ocurrido ayer no estropee la relación que empezábamos a fomentar Bella y yo – se lamentaba Emmet.

- Bella solo intentaba probar que éramos unos exagerados… Unos presuntuosos, como decía ella. – Sonrió Jasper meneando la cabeza – Ahora que lo sabe, seguramente nos mirará distinto durante una temporada, pero no será nada permanente. Antes o después se le pasará – concluyó alzando los hombros.

- Edward – lo llamó Emmet – Tú no dices nada? A sido bestial la forma en que te has controlado con Bella – le decía atónito, pero con una traviesa sonrisa puesta en su cara – Ya os estaba viendo en la cama… además Bella no se resistió ni lo más mínimo.

- La verdad es que no, ni un ápice. Te lo puso en bandeja de oro – sonrió Jasper con picardía, a la par que sorprendido.

- Bueno…! Dejemos ya el tema, no? – contestó de forma fría él.

- Vamos Edward… es de admirar la fuerza de autodominio que has tenido – le alabó Jasper. – Ella se rindió a ti con una facilidad pasmosa… sus sentimientos eran la lujuria personificada… Estaba deseando que la poseyeras… En ese mismo momento, justo en ese preciso instante…

- Por favor… Por favor… para! – Gruñó Edward encolerizándose por momentos – No ayudáis nada diciéndome esas cosas. Qué creéis que no lo sabía? Qué no me estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos? De qué estaba completamente entregada a mí? – su voz era un gruñido continuo, con un matiz de dolor, el cual acompañaba su rostro.

- Pero Edward… - Emmet se quedó perplejo con la reacción de su hermano. – A qué viene esa cara? Por qué te duele tanto esto? Ni que fuera la primera humana que te tiras con la regla? – Emmet era un ser simple, dentro de su complejidad como vampiro.

- No es igual… Bella no es igual que las demás. No quiero estropearlo… sea lo que sea lo que haya entre nosotros… o bueno… lo que pudiera llegar a haber – medito en alto.

- Bueno… por fin! – exclamó Jasper sonriendo.

Tanto Edward como Emmet lo miraron sorprendidos. Qué Jasper mostrara un sentimiento tan efusivo, era algo… irreal, impensable para provenir del vampiro empático.

- Jasper… qué es lo que te ocurre? El olor de Bella te ha dejado trastocado? Jajaja! – Emmet como siempre en su línea de sentido del humor tranquilón y despreocupado.

- Joder Emmet… - se quejó Jasper – Eres tremendo – meneó la cabeza con disgusto.

Edward prefirió callarse antes que decir ninguna palabra demasiado mal sonante.

- Lo que quería decir es que por fin Edward se ha dejado ver… - dijo mirando hacía su hermano.

- Yo no he dejado ver nada… por qué no hay nada que ver… Simplemente Bella me parece una gran mujer… bueno, más bien es prácticamente una niña… además va a convivir con nosotros durante un año entero... y quería respetarla. No se merece que la sedujera de esa forma; Sería liarla demasiado. – contestó él con desdén.

- Ya… claro… - Jasper lo miró de forma condescendiente – Vamos Edward… admítelo. Desde que la viste por primera vez, he captado de ti sentimientos poderosos para con ella. Y en ellos, aunque destacaba el deseo, en sí, no era el más significativo de todos. No estaba seguro al 100%, pero viendo que conseguiste controlarte ayer… ya no me queda ninguna duda. – le contestó tajante.

- La verdad es que yo había notado algo, pero no llegué a imaginarme que hubiera amor entre vosotros – exclamó Emmet sonriendo feliz por su hermano.

- A ver, a ver… estamos mencionando palabras mayores… No os equivoquéis. Que me atrae como hacía tiempo que ninguna mujer lo hacía? Pues sí, lo reconozco, pero no hay nada más. – Edward encaró a Jasper – Hermano, deberías ajustar tú don, porque creo que lo que has notado, está más que exagerado.

Jasper lo miró diciéndole con los ojos que no le creía. Emmet enarcó una ceja notando que algo se le escapaba. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso seguir agobiando a Edward con el tema, dándolo por finalizado.

Edward por su parte, intentaba controlar sus emociones, ya que sabía que Jasper estaba más atento que de costumbre; pero no podía dejar de estar intranquilo. Sus hermanos se habían dado cuenta en las tres semanas que Bella llevaba en casa que algo pasaba entre ellos, así que cuando llevara tres meses… Sería más que obvio para todos… Sobre todo cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo por él.

Ya que cuando la rechazó, justo en el momento en que parecía que iba a alzarla en brazos y subirla a su habitación… ella se quedó trastocada y ofendida. No hacía falta tener el don de Jasper para saber que Bella se había sentido exactamente así… rechazada y ofendida.

Emmet y Jasper habían hablado sobre cómo Bella actuaría con ellos después del numerito de la pasada noche… Pero, cómo se comportaría con él?

Conocedor del genio de la chica, estaba seguro de que no sería fácil de que ella se mostrara "normal" con Edward…

Y en ese preciso momento, una oleada de rabia atravesó a Edward de arriba abajo… Ahora que Bella empezaba a abrirse a él; a tratarlo de forma más cordial… Entonces se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que empezaban a emanar de él, por lo que se alejó de sus hermanos.

Una vez fuera del alcance del don de Jasper, se permitió el pensar con más claridad. No podía negarse a sí mismo que sentía algo por Bella… pero ella era una humana; una que no tenía demasiado definido su futuro relativamente inmediato, ya que con cierta facilidad podía acabar formando parte de la guardia Vulturi.

_Entonces, qué pasaría con él? _

Volvería a sufrir como con Carlota? Volvería a sentirse abandonado y despechado?

No. Eso no podía volver a pasar. Y no pasaría porqué él no sentía por Bella amor… esa era una palabra importante… Pero… realmente no sentía eso por Bella? O lo que estaba intentando era engañarse a sí mismo?

Era negación… o la constatación de un hecho?

* * *

><p><em>Aquí teneis el capitulo que muestra hasta que nivel son de cabezotas estos dos XD. Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais.<br>_

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	16. NO HA PASADO NADA

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>Después de cuatro días, los chicos seguían sin aparecer; echo que a Bella empezaba a desquiciar.<p>

Debía reconocer que los echaba muchísimo de menos. La casa sin ellos, estaba desértica.

Y como consecuencia, su humor se veía bastante afectado. El cuarto y el quinto día de falta de los chicos, se sentía igual que si un cielo lleno de nubes negras y tormentosas estuviera de forma permanente sobre su cabeza.

- Bella… hoy te encuentro algo… crisposa – comentó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

- Si Bella… llevas un par de días que… buff! No hablas… ladras! Jajaja! – rió Rose.

Esme contemplaba la escena mientras acababa de preparar la comida de Bella, sonriendo con disimulo. Por supuesto, ella se había dado perfecta cuenta, al igual que sus hijas, de que Bella estaba con el humor un "poquitín alterado".

Y las tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que Bella echaba de menos a los chicos. Conclusión sobradamente acertada.

- Dejarme en paz, queréis? – les contestó Bella con desdén, meneando una mano al aire.

- Venga Bella, los chicos llegaran pronto, tranquila – dejó caer como si tal cosa Alice.

- Y qué tienen que ver los chicos en esto? – contestó ella a la defensiva.

- Naaadaaa! – le contestó con burla Alice. – Anda Bella, que se te ve el plumero, jaja! – rieron todas, excepto Bella, por supuesto.

Esme se acercó a Bella y la abrazó por los hombros de forma maternal.

- Bella cielo… no tienes por qué ocultarlo. Todas echamos de menos a los chicos, - Esme le sonrió con cariño. – Además, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace el que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos por nosotros. - la sonrisa de Esme no podía ser más amplia.

Estaba llena de dicha y satisfacción de ver como Bella les iba haciendo un hueco en su corazón humano.

- Bueno… está bien. Sí, los echo de menos. La casa está muy vacía sin ellos. – sonrió tímidamente Bella.

- Que la casa está vacía sin quién? – preguntó Carlisle entrando en ese momento en la cocina.

Aunque él no necesitaba marcharse por la menstruación de Bella, ya que estaba hecho a "ese olor", decidió, por respeto a Bella y a los chicos, ausentarse también él.

Hizo turno doble durante los cuatro días… yéndose a casa por la noche y volviendo al hospital por la mañana sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

- Estamos hablando de los chicos… De que todo está excesivamente tranquilo sin ellos revoloteando por aquí. – le contestó Esme acercándose a él y dándole un cariñoso beso a su marido.

- Bella ha confesado que los echa de menos, jeje… A qué es fantástico? – le comentó Alice a su padre sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

- Pues Edward me ha llamado hace un rato diciéndome que estaban de vuelta; no creo que tarden en llegar. – le contestó manteniendo a Bella al margen de la conversación, la cual estaba entretenida con Esme acabando la comida.

- Bueno cielo… veo que estás recuperada – le comentó Carlisle a Bella sonriendo.

- Sí… - sonrió ella mordiéndose un labio – Se me ha quitado ayer… cuatro días, recuerdas? – le dijo inclinando un hombro.

- Los chicos han preferido darte un día más para salvarse en problemas… Así tú olor estará más normalizado, ya que ayer, aunque a penas mancharas todavía emanabas un fuerte aroma – le explicó él tan normal. Bella por su parte estaba roja como un tomate. – No debes sentirte cohibida. Ten en cuenta que soy médico; en mis larguísimos años de profesión, he visto de todo. – le contestó alzando las cejas.

- Ya… bueno, pero no deja de ser un poco… raro, el hablar contigo de esto. Tú también eres un hombre… aunque en tu caso no ha pasado nada… y aunque seas médico, bueno, yo… no puedo… bueno, que tú también eres… ya sabes... – decía Bella a trompicones.

Después de casi un mes con ellos, seguía sin poder pronunciar la palabra "vampiro" con normalidad. Le costaba horrores decirla en voz alta.

- Bella, hija… No debes sentirte extraña ni incomoda por pronunciar "vampiro"… Es lo que somos. – contestó Carlisle de forma condescendiente.

- Ya, ya lo sé… pero aún se me hace raro. – confesó ella.

- Con tiempo, Bella… date tiempo; solo llevas entre nosotros un mes.

Entre estas… Alice vio venir a los chicos en una de sus visiones. Tardarían no más de una hora en llegar.

Escaneaba el futuro inmediato, cuando su visión se cortó, codificándose igual que la televisión cuando pierde la imagen. Eso solo significaba que los chicos Quileuttes les harían una visita a más tardar mañana.

Aunque los quería mucho y estaba encantada con ellos… Alice hubiera preferido que tardaran más en venir; dándole algo más de tiempo a Bella para aclimatarse a los chicos otra vez.

Después de un rato, la comida ya estaba lista y Bella se sentó en su sitio de costumbre a comer. Alice, Rose, Esme y Carlisle se sentaron con ella para acompañarla; ya que sabían que a ella no le gustaba nada comer sola.

Al acabar, Bella hizo algo que no había hecho en todo el tiempo de convivencia con los Cullen: tocar el piano.

Eligió una melodía suave y melódica, _Claro de Luna, de Debussy._

Las notas invadieron el ambiente, haciendo a los cuatro vampiros parar en sus qué haceres para escuchar a Bella interpretar al piano.

Edward era el "músico" de la familia, y hacía bastante tiempo que no interpretaba nada, por lo que a todos les entusiasmo que Bella se decidiera a tocar algo.

Entre medias, Jasper, Emmet y Edward llegaban a casa, parándose en el hall de entrada para escuchar ellos también a Bella.

- Vaya… qué bien toca! – alabó Jasper sonriendo.

- Sí, sí que lo hace bien… Te está haciendo la competencia, Edward – rió Emmet con guasa.

- Mientras interprete así… no me importa para nada que me haga la competencia. – dijo él ensimismado escuchando a Bella.

Alice y Rose se unieron a los chicos, haciendo gestos con la cabeza hacía Bella, indicándoles lo bien que tocaba.

- Qué sensibilidad… - murmuró Rose.

- Edward… - llamó Alice – Esa es tú melodía favorita, no? – le preguntó mirándolo de lado y con una sonrisa embaucadora.

- Si, Alice… - contestó él con desdén sin ni siquiera mirar la cara de duendecillo de su hermana.

- Ah… - Alice no era capaz de aguantar la sonrisa en la boca. – Solo lo confirmaba…

Como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia, Edward se acercó suave y silenciosamente a Bella. Ella, concentrada en su interpretación, no se dio ni cuenta de la presencia de él a su espalda. El resto de los chicos se quedaron en la entrada del salón observando la escena en completo silencio.

La música fue llegando a su fin, de forma delicada y acompasada.

- Precioso… - murmuró Edward, haciendo a Bella girarse sobresaltada – No sabía que tocaras tan bien.

- Gracias – le contestó con una sonrisa cohibida, aún sobresalta por la intrusión de Edward.

- Siento haberte asustado – le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. – No era mi intención… No quería interrumpir tu magistral interpretación. – Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decirse. - Podías interpretar algo más – la animó alzando las cejas sonriendo abiertamente.

Aunque Edward intentaba mostrarse natural, su tensión y nervios eran más que palpables. Para Bella no tanto… pero para sus hermanos que lo observaban, sí que lo era.

Jasper apretaba las mandíbulas de notar esos sentimientos que angustiaban a su hermano, y de paso a él mismo al captarlos como suyos propios.

- Edward está tenso… muy tenso. – les relató a los demás. – Intenta mostrarse natural con Bella; tratarla con normalidad… y a los ojos de ella, lo está consiguiendo, pero… - Jasper frunció los labios en un gesto de duda.

- Qué?... Jasper?... – lo instó Alice.

- Él dice que no siente nada especial por ella, pero yo no estoy demasiado conforme con eso – meditó en voz alta el vampiro empático.

- Yaaa… - contestó Alice alzando los hombros y rodando los ojos – Eso también lo sé yo, y no capto sentimientos… - le dijo meneando la cabeza.

Emmet y Rose asintieron con sendos movimientos de sus cabezas. También ellos habían notado el comportamiento extraño de Edward respecto a Bella. Recordando cómo había actuado con aquella humana, Carlota, observando las similitudes de su forma de actuar… habían llegado a la conclusión de que a Edward le gustaba "un poquito demasiado" Bella.

- Pero hay miedo… temor en sus sentimientos. – Relataba Jasper con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación - Eso hace que no pueda captar los que realmente está sintiendo… Ya que se está molestando de forma efusiva en esconderlos. – contestó Jasper meditabundo.

Edward se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá, a un lateral del piano, observando por su vista periférica a Bella, sin perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.

No la miraba directamente, ya que sabía que eso la pondría nerviosa.

Ella por su parte, estaba más atenta a Edward que a la composición que interpretaba. Aunque la había interpretado tantas veces, que no necesitaba concentrarse para tocarla de forma sublime.

Una vez finalizada la canción, Bella se quedó quieta mirando al frente. No se atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara. Aunque se había propuesto comportarse con él de forma natural, ahora teniéndolo al lado, no era capaz ni de respirar con normalidad.

Y el saber que él estaba captando su respiración descompasada, sus latidos desaforados y los pestañeos nerviosos de sus ojos, no la ayudaban para nada.

- Bella…

- Edward…

Dijeron a la vez, haciéndolos sonreír por la casualidad.

- Bella… por favor… no estés tensa conmigo. Siento muchísimo lo que pasó el otro día. – le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

- Tranquilo… Simplemente me alteré por el momento, por la situación extraña que se originó – le contestó ella intentando mostrar una normalidad que estaba muy lejos de alcanzar; la cual Edward notó al instante.

- Bella… - la llamó de forma condescendiente – Sé que te sentiste confusa, utilizada y avergonzada… Pero te juro que esa no fue mi intención. Es algo que no pude evitar… y eso que intenté controlarme con todas mis fuerzas… pero… tú olor… - Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños. - Solo el recordarlo… - jadeó, haciendo a Bella estremecerse. – Aunque siéndote sincero, no me hubiera importado ni lo más mínimo acabar lo que empecé – Edward miró a Bella de una manera que debía estar prohibida; con una sensualidad y erotismo fuera de toda lógica. Bella se quedó estática con los ojos clavados en los de Edward. – Pero en un momento de lucidez, vi que no era la forma de hacerlo… - Edward prefirió no continuar la frase, la cual seguiría así: - _en ese momento… _-

Aunque las palabras de Edward estaban encantándole, Bella tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo, pensando con claridad y lógica. Sabía que si ahora se dejaba convencer por los gestos de Edward, estarían así durante los 11 meses restantes de convivencia.

Era el momento justo de marcar las distancias entre ellos. Y así se lo hizo saber.

- Edward, Edward… tranquilo. No pasa nada – le dijo sonriendo con cierta ironía – entiendo lo que pasó; las chicas me han estado explicando de forma más detallada el tema de lo que mi olor provoca en vosotros… y siento muchísimo haberos puesto a prueba de esa forma, en serio… Pero bueno, yo soy así… y quería probar mis teorías… las cuales eran falsas, claro – sonrió, guiñando un ojo con cierta picardía. – Yo soy la que siento lo que ocurrió… No volverá a pasar más… Estate tranquilo. Para los sucesivos meses, os avisaré con tiempo para que a nadie le coja desprevenido, de acuerdo? – le dijo con una sonrisa más sincera.

En ese momento, Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmet, el cual iba algo avergonzado, hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, sonriendo a Bella. Unos con cierta vergüenza, otros con simpatía… pero todos con cariño.

- Hola chicos… qué tal vuestra súper sesión de caza? – les preguntó sonriendo con simpatía; Jasper y Emmet le devolvieron el gesto en el acto – A ver… vuelvo a repetir que no pasó nada, de acuerdo? Ya está! – Exclamó ella alzando los brazos al aire – No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros. Seguiremos llevándonos bien entre todos. Correremos un tupido velo a lo que pasó hace cinco días… Como si no hubiera ocurrido jamás. Estáis de acuerdo? – les preguntó mirándolos a todos.

- Claro! – exclamaron Jasper y Emmet al unísono. – Es estupendo que te lo hayas tomado así – le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Si… la verdad es que llevábamos todos estos días dándole vueltas al tema, pensando en que te sentirías extraña ahora con nosotros – le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en su cara. – Bella… de verdad que siento muchísimo lo que ocurrió. No quería asustarte; que vieras esa faceta de nosotros… - la chica, notando el sufrimiento del vampiro, lo cortó.

- Nooo… de verdad, en serio… No pasa nada. Y repito – dijo inhalando un gran trago de aire – que no volverá a suceder jamás. – concluyó tajante. – Fue un terrible error por mi parte incitaros así… y bueno… visto todo lo que ha ocurrido… la que debería disculparse soy yo. – acabó mordisqueándose el labio.

Emmet dio un tímido paso hacía ella, dudando. No sabía cómo ella se tomaría su cercanía ahora, después de que había pasado.

Ella, viendo su duda para acercarse, acortó la distancia que los separaba quedándose a su lado sin ningún problema.

- Está tranquila. No tiene ningún miedo ni vergüenza… Se ha acercado porque ha querido – le comunicó Jasper a Emmet sin que Bella se enterara.

- Ves? – Le preguntó ella posando su mano en el hombro del vampiro – No pasa nada – y se inclinó de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Bella le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a Jasper indicándole que se acercara, como así hizo.

- No pasa nada… No ha ocurrido "nada" de importancia – recalcó Bella la palabra con énfasis.

Edward escuchaba en un segundo plano, captando el mensaje subliminal que transmitían las palabras de la chica. Estaba lanzándole un clarísimo mensaje:

_No me ha importado para nada tus intentos de seducción baratas. Pero en el fondo, me "jode" lo que ocurrió; que me dejarás así, como una "hormona andante" delante de toda la familia…_

Y de paso, ella no le había dado autorización para acercársele.

Se limitó a callarse, mirándola de soslayo. Bella mantenía una pose erguida y orgullosa. No podía dejarse intimidar por la presencia de Edward. Debía de acostumbrarse a él; a su aura cargada de carisma, erotismo y seducción sin que la afectase… O por lo menos, que no se notara que la afectara de ninguna manera.

- Y con Edward? – Preguntó Alice – Con él sí ha pasado algo? – La miró la vampira con ojillos de corderito – Lo digo porque como a él no te has acercado…

Bella se quedó pasmada; abrió los ojos como platos y aguantó la respiración en los pulmones. En ese momento no se había dado real cuenta de que había dejado a Edward al margen, no invitándolo a que se acercara a "firmar el acuerdo de paz".

- Claro…! – Exclamó ella acelerada – Con Edward igual que con ellos – sonrió de forma tensa. – Acércate Edward…

El nombrado se acercó quedando a un paso escaso de ella, la cual intentaba normalizar su respiración como fuera y mostrarse tan normal como había hecho con Jasper y Emmet.

Pero sabía que Edward era distinto… Lo supo nada más verlo, lo comprobó cuando ocurrió lo del salón con su olor… y lo estaba comprobando ahora… Pero seguía queriendo convencerse de que NO. No podía sentir nada por él… _Él era un vampiro… Por el amor de Dios!_

Él la miró notando los fuertes y acelerados latidos de su corazón y el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para normalizar su respiración. Las facciones tensas de su cara, y que evitara mirarlo a los ojos, no hacían más que darle muestras de que con él no era todo tan "normal" como ella quería dar a entender.

Ese hecho no hacía más que plantearle dudas y más dudas…

_- Y si ella si siente algo por mí? Y si estoy perdiendo a mi pareja? Al amor de mi vida? – _Pensaba él para sí mismo. – _Ella está así por lo que pasó. Porque aun siente los efectos del "embrujo" de la seducción que le apliqué el otro día. No es más que eso._ – Intentaba convencerse.

- Cómo no le decías nada para que se acercara… pensé que es que pasaba algo… - comentó Alice tímidamente. Fingiendo, por supuesto.

Alice quería poner a prueba a Bella. Ver sus reacciones ante la cercanía de su hermano. Los cuales eran más que obvios de que algo sentía por él. Y viéndolo a él ahora cerca de ella, sus reacciones, conociéndolo como solo ella lo hacía, solo eran muestras claras de que entre ellos existía un vínculo imposible de ignorar, por mucho que ellos quisieran esconderlo.

- No creí que Edward necesitara invitación a acercarse… - contestó Bella – Nunca lo ha necesitado… - dijo ella apretando los labios en una mueca de rabia contenida.

Todos se giraron para mirarla. Su respuesta los había dejado fuera de juego. Incluso al propio Edward, el cual no sabía qué pensar. Aunque se decantaba más por la teoría de que ella lo había dicho con rencor y con intención de molestarlo, no porque a ella le gustara que se acercara sin permiso, como venía haciendo los últimos días, hasta que pasó el terrible incidente.

- Y eso… qué quiere decir exactamente? – le preguntó Alice haciéndose la desentendida.

- Nada… no quiere decir nada. – Contestó ella con desdén y cierto enfado en su tono, dándose la vuelta y abandonando el salón.

Los cinco vampiros se quedaron mirando como Bella salía de la estancia, para a continuación mirarse entre ellos con mueca de "sonrisa pícara"; menos Edward que fruncía el ceño fruncido, intentando controlar los pensamientos que volvían a él ante la reacción de Bella.

Ese día pasó sin inconvenientes. Aunque Edward y Bella intentaban evitarse a toda costa, pero manteniendo la compostura, para intentar que la familia no notara nada… o por lo menos, lo menos posible.

Ambos, negaban lo evidente… y todos se daban cuenta menos ellos. Su fuerza de atracción mutua era tan, tan evidente e intensa, que parecía que saltaran chispas entre ellos.

Su mayor duda ahora, era saber cuánto iban a tardar en darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Casi… _predestinados._

Solo ellos negaban lo evidente.

* * *

><p><em>Ya veis que por muy vampiros que sean algunos y muy avispadas otras no le quita lo ciego que estan jajajaj . Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais.<em>

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	17. CONEXIONES

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente del regreso de los chicos, llegó una visita esperada: Los chicos Quileuttes.<p>

Pero esta vez venían más. Jake, Seth, Quill, Embry, Paul y Sam.

- Ey chicos! – los salió a recibir Alice feliz por la visita.

- Hola duendecilla! – se acercó a ella Seth acariciándole un brazo a modo de saludo.

- Cuánto tiempo chicos… - se unió Rose. – Ya se me hacía raro tener el ambiente tan limpio de olores… - los picó de forma divertida.

- Ey rubia! – la llamó Quill.

- Grandullón… qué, nos hacemos unos pases de balón? – saludó Paul a Emmet picándose como siempre.

En un momento, se habían juntado en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la mansión seis licántropos, siete vampiros y una humana.

La presentación de Bella a la manada corrió de parte de Alice, para hacerlo todo un poco menos "formal". Todos los chicos estaban encantados con Bella, y ella les sonreía con su habitual simpatía y encanto, deslumbrándolos a todos.

Pero dejando a un lado las primeras impresiones físicas, los chicos se dieron cuenta rápidamente del carácter desenfadado, risueño y divertido de la humana, congeniando enseguida con ella.

- Esta es la chica humana? – preguntó Sam a Carlisle en un aparte.

- Sí, claro… Ella es. – la miró Carlisle con cariño mientras una Bella sonrojada no se separaba del lado de Alice.

- Vaya… es preciosa! – Indicó Sam – No me extrañan los pensamientos de Jake, jaja – Carlisle lo miró frunciendo las cejas.

- Bueno… parece ser que la chica, Bella… le ha entrado a Jake por el buen ojo. – sonrió el licántropo meneando la cabeza.

La manada llevaba desde el día en que Jake había conocido a Bella, oyendo pensamientos sobre ella del joven lobo, volviéndolos locos a todos.

En su mente no había otra cosa que "Bella" durante prácticamente todo el día.

Edward, muy sutilmente se había acercado a Sam. El tema estaba intrigándole, por no decir que molestándole.

- Así que Jake se ha imprimado de Bella? – le preguntó como si tal cosa; no dándole demasiada importancia. Aunque por dentro estaba horrorizado ante la respuesta del lobo Alpha.

- No… y la verdad es que me parece extraño, pero no tiene los síntomas para una imprimación… Pero se acerca – le contestó Sam no quitándole ojo a Jake, el cual muy finamente se había acercado a Bella.

- Pero… la imprimación no es algo instantáneo, no? – volvió a la carga Edward.

- Sí, así es… En cuanto posamos los ojos sobre la chica, zas! Pero hay veces que el amor que se siente por una mujer no llega a ser imprimación, sino un amor excesivamente fuerte aún sin llegar a la "magia". – contestó él serio. – Aunque bueno, ya que no es imprimación, pudiera ser que Jake se haya… "colgado" de la chica. Hay que reconocer que es realmente atractiva… y teniendo en cuenta que por aquí, no se ven bellezas así… - Sam meneo la cabeza sonriendo, pensando en las hormonas revolucionadas no solo de Jake, sino del resto de sus chicos.

- Ahhh! Entiendo – se limitó a contestar Edward mirando hacía Bella. La confirmación de Sam de que Jake no estaba imprimado de Bella, le había quitado un fortísimo peso de encima, pero no dejaba de ser un contrincante…

Ante esa idea, Edward se sacudió discretamente la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento de ella.

Mientras, Jake se acercó a Bella con la excusa de saludar a Alice. Su buena relación con la vampira le había dado la excusa perfecta para acercarse a la chica.

- Hola Alice – la saludo, pero no podía evitar que su mirada fuera directa hacía Bella.

- Hola Jake… - la vampira se percató perfectamente de a donde se dirigía la mirada del lobo. Y no era precisamente a ella.

– Hola Bella… qué tal? – le preguntó mostrando una sonrisa "estilo Jake"… o sea, deslumbrante.

- Hola Jake… - le devolvió Bella el saludo y de paso, la sonrisa.

Poco a poco, fueron perdiendo la vergüenza original, gracias al carácter extrovertido y divertido de Jake, haciendo a Bella mondarse de risa con sus ocurrencias.

Por su parte, Edward que contemplaba la escena a una leve distancia, estaba que mordía. El ver a Bella tan tranquila, sonriente y despreocupada con Jake, hacía que los celos, la envidia y la rabia se fueran apoderando de él poco a poco.

- Tranquilo hermano… - le aconsejó Jasper acercándose – tus ondas sensoriales me están haciendo tener ganas de matar a Jake, jajaja – rió él ante la mirada de odio de Edward – Menos mal que Bella no te interesa… qué si llega a hacerlo… - le dijo Jasper con sorna.

- Venga…! – Contestó Edward con desdén - Lo que pasa es que me da rabia que esté hablando con él tan a gusto, pensando que es un humano como ella… A qué estarán esperando para decírselo? – Edward se giró hacía Sam y Carlisle que seguían conversando.

- Sam… - lo llamó Edward – Habéis pensando cuándo vais a decirle a Bella lo vuestro? – le preguntó casi llegando a increparle.

- Tú padre y yo hemos hablado de eso el otro día… y de eso estábamos hablando ahora. Hemos decidido que por ahora no vamos a decir nada. – Edward abrió tremendamente los ojos ante las palabras del lobo Alpha – Nosotros guardamos celosamente nuestro secreto al igual que vosotros el vuestro. Entiendo que no te parezca correcto tener engañada a la chica… pero ya nos ha explicado tú padre la situación. – Edward frunció el ceño, sin entender – Me refiero a que dentro de un año, ella tiene que volver con el vampiro ese, el que organizo el juego… y que hay una posibilidad de que se quede con ellos y pase a formar parte de su guardia. Como comprenderás, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sepa de nosotros y vaya contándoselo a esos vampiros. – relató Sam con pesadumbre. – Además, no intimaremos tanto con ella como para que pueda darse cuenta de algo. – dijo algo más animado.

- Bueno… viéndolo así, tiene su lógica, por su puesto. – le contestó Edward meditabundo.

- Sam, - lo llamó Carlisle – Ya te he dicho que entiendo perfectamente vuestra postura, como dice Edward, tiene toda su lógica. Pero veo un problema a tú teoría – Carlisle hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que sus acompañantes miraran.

Al girar la cabeza, vieron una escena ante sus ojos con la que no supieron cómo actuar:

Bella estaba rodeada por los chicos Quileuttes y sus hermanos "vampiros", riendo y haciendo gracias, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ella se veía desinhibida y tranquila entre todos.

En ese momento Edward comprobó cómo era Bella realmente. Estaba viendo por sí mismo lo que le había dicho a Alice días atrás: Que le hubiera encantado ver a Bella tal y como era ella realmente…

Pues, deseo concedido.

Y para "empeorar" su situación de dudas permanentes, vio que esa Bella le encantaba. La fuerza de su personalidad, su cara sonrojada por la risa, sus movimientos alegres y confiados… y todo ello envuelto en un aura de sensualidad y belleza arrolladoras; haciendo a Edward sentirse más atraído a ella de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible… Aunque él siguiera sin querer reconocerlo.

Pero el que también se estaba dando cuenta de eso era Jake, el cual se sentía más y más atraído hacía Bella. Y notaba como ella también dejaba muestras de interés por él.

- Bueno… pues viendo esto… - comentó Carlisle hacía Sam – parece que tus chicos sí que están intimando con ella… y Bella se siente bien con ellos, pensando que son humanos "normales" como ella. – Sam frunció los labios – Sí esto se complica, e intiman más, no voy a dejar a Bella engañada. Ella es una chica tremendamente observadora, antes o después de dará cuenta de algo y vendrá a preguntármelo a mí. Ella va a estar un año con nosotros y queremos que se sienta bien y que confíe en nosotros. – Le decía el vampiro de forma sincera – Ya te comenté que vamos a intentar por todos los medios que Bella, una vez pasado este año fatídico, se quede con nosotros, que no vuelva a Volterra… y el que descubra que todos la hemos estado engañando con vuestro tema… No es sinónimo de confianza. – relataba Carlisle con cara consternada.

- Sí… entiendo. La verdad es que no conté con que fueran a congeniar así de bien y tan pronto… la verdad – decía pensativo Sam – Está bien. Si la cosa va a más, tenéis mi permiso para contárselo; porque supongo que será mejor que se lo digáis vosotros… Aunque si queréis, cuando llegue el día, puedo venir y acompañaros para ayudaros a detallárselo y que lo entienda; que no se haga ideas erróneas de nosotros. – concluyó Sam, haciendo gala de su buen juicio como Alpha.

Carlisle asintió complacido por el veredicto de Sam. Él siempre había alabado al lobo por la buena "dirección" de su manada; siendo un líder digno de seguir y respetar.

Por su parte, Edward, se quedó más contento con la sentencia. No veía bien que Bella no lo supiera… Sobre todo viendo su interés por Jake. Cosa que le hacía estar rabioso como un perro.

- Edward – lo llamó Alice – Ven… únete a la fiesta – le dijo sonriendo divertida. – Estamos pasándolo genial.

- Sí Edward… qué haces con los patriarcas, jajaja – rió Seth. Él siempre con sus ocurrencias, haciendo reír a Emmet. Eran sumamente parecidos, con la única diferencia de las varias décadas de edad que los distanciaban, lo cual no era ni el más mínimo impedimento para el buen curso de su amistad.

El nombrado se acercó hasta ellos sonriendo por la reunión que tenían montada entre bromas y piques.

- Hoy no hay juegos? – dijo él con cierta sorna mirando de reojo hacía Bella, la cual se tensó en el acto.

- Vaya Edward… buena idea! – contestó Quill emocionado.

- Si… Seth nos comentó lo bien que lo pasasteis el otro día jugando a verdad, beso o riesgo, jaja! – añadió Embry.

- Sí, estaría bien… no creéis? – insistió Emmet.

Jake notó que a Bella la idea no le apasionaba ni lo más mínimo, y de pasó a él, tampoco. El tener que volver a presenciar una escenita entre Bella y Edward no le apetecía ni lo más mínimo.

Solo habían venido dos veces desde que la humana había llegado a la casa de los Cullen, y Edward y Bella no habían permanecido demasiado tiempo juntos, pero podía captar perfectamente cómo Edward miraba a Bella y lo nerviosa que se ponía ella en presencia del citado vampiro.

Eso lo hacía tener ciertas dudas de lo que podía haber entre ellos. Pero viéndolos ahora, no dudaría en decir que nada existía entre la chica y el vampiro. Se mostraban bastante fríos y distantes entre ellos… Y si hubiera algo, se mostrarían delante de la manada como pareja. Los vampiros eran aún más territoriales que ellos mismos, y no solían esconder ese tipo de cosas, para dejar claro quién era su compañera y así nadie se acercara a ella.

Al final decidieron jugar a un juego de cartas, al "poli y al caco". Todos estaban muertos de risa, guiñándose los ojos y matándose los unos a los otros.

* Es un juego con la baraja española, donde el As de Oros es el policía y el As de Bastos el caco. Se reparten caballos o reyes, en función del número de jugadores siendo estos las víctimas. Al jugador que le toca el "caco", debe sopesar quienes son las víctimas y quien el poli, "matando" a los jugadores mediante un guiño de ojos. Al que le toca la carta del poli, debe estar atento para "pillar" al caco en sus guiños y delatarlo, ganando así el juego.*

Tenían amenazada a Alice, la cual se defendía diciendo que teniendo a los Quileuttes allí, no podía tener visiones. Eso hacía que el juego fuera aún más divertido, lleno de bromas, risas y golpes de hombro.

Después de un par de horas sentados a modo de tribu india, véase la gracia… Todos fueron desperdigándose. Entonces Jake, aprovechó para hablar con Edward, el cual sabía mediante sus pensamientos que Jake llevaba rato intentando hablar con él a solas, por lo que le facilito la tarea alejándose del resto.

- Dime Jake… llevo rato escuchándote, jaja – rió el vampiro despreocupadamente, sin saber lo que a Jake le rondaba realmente la cabeza.

- Verás Edward… no sé muy bien por qué, pero tengo la necesidad de pedirte cierto permiso para un asunto – le habló Jake de forma tímida, raro en el chico, ya que entre él y el vampiro habían consolidado una buena amistad.

- Qué necesitas mi permiso? La verdad Jake me estás desconcertando. – le respondió él extrañado.

- Quisiera… yo quería… bueno, que me gustaría pedirle una cita a Bella – le dijo de sopetón, dejando a Edward pasmado.

- Bueno… eso… deberías preguntárselo a ella, no a mí, no? – le contestó de forma burlona sacando a relucir todos sus años de práctica escondiendo sentimientos y reacciones.

- Sí, por su puesto… Pero no sé… la verdad que solo he estado aquí dos veces, pero no sé, parece que haya algo raro entre vosotros… y no quiero meterme en el medio de una posible pareja – le relató el chico-lobo con sinceridad.

Edward, ante las palabras de su amigo se quedó completamente perplejo. No se esperaba algo así por parte de Jake. Aunque era poseedor de sentidos desarrollados, aunque menos que los suyos, no lo creía un chico tan observador. Y sobre todo, que Jake, el cual había estado dos veces allí desde la llegada de Bella, se diera cuenta de que algo ocurría entre ellos.

- Jake… entre Bella y yo, no hay nada. – Jake alzó las cejas, sonriendo con picardía hacía Edward.

- Vamos Edward… somos amigos desde hace años, y te he visto relacionarte con otras chicas humanas, y nunca te había notado tan… raro, con ninguna. – le contestó él manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Bueno… verás. El problema que hay con Bella, es su olor. – le confesó haciendo a Jake fruncir el gesto.

Edward se vio pillado. La mirada de Jake le hacía darse cuenta de que no le iba a servir una disculpa sencilla y de cualquier manera. Así que prefirió ser sincero… aunque no del todo.

- Sí… sabes que el olor de la sangre que más nos atrae a los vampiros es la dulce, verdad? – Jake sintió con la cabeza – Pues el olor que Bella desprende, es dulce… muuuy dulce. Un vampiro con menos autocontrol que nosotros, o recién convertido no hubiera aguantado ni un minuto en su presencia sin atacarla. Ha sido una suerte para ella vivir en un sitio tan soleado, alejada de posibles vampiros… Sino ella no estaría viva ahora. – le contestó de forma seria. Jake se estremecía ante cada palabra de su amigo.

- Oh… vaya! La verdad es que es una putada – Edward asintió sonriendo con cierta sorna. – Y por qué sigues aquí con ella? Por qué no te vas este año… Para vosotros ese tiempo no es nada. – le contestó inclinándose de hombros. – No tienes miedo a cometer un fallo con ella? – le preguntó preocupado.

- No. Eso no ha pasado nunca… y no va a pasarme ahora. Pero bueno, esa fue mi primera opción al olerla, pero Aro, el vampiro que organizo el juego, puso ciertas normas; y una de ellas era que la familia debía estar completa conviviendo con la humana. – le explicó.

- Bueno… entonces, no te importa que le pida esa cita? – le volvió a preguntar Jake.

Edward había desviado el tema muy convenientemente para ver si Jake no volvía a insistir, pero la jugada no le salió bien. Por lo que parecía, el lobo estaba muy interesado en "su humana"…

_- Mi humana? _– se preguntó a sí mismo alucinando consigo mismo.

- Claro! Por mí no hay ningún problema, Jake. Sólo que has de preguntárselo a mí padre. A ver… ella no es que esté encerrada o secuestrada… pero él debe supervisar sus salidas. Además, esa sería la primera vez que Bella abandone la casa. – le dijo de forma normal; natural.

Pero bajo esa fachada de desinterés, de no importarle lo más mínimo… Se escondía un dolor que pugnaba por salir a la superficie.

Aunque solo era una cita y Jake siempre se había mostrado un chico muy respetuoso y educado, eso no quitaba que él, intentara besar a Bella al final de la velada. De que a ella le gustara y las citas se sucedieran hasta acabar en una relación.

Entonces… Qué pasaría con él? Cómo sobrellevaría el ver a Bella en brazos de otro hombre?

- Pues voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo. – Le contestó un animado Jake – En serio me alegro de que seamos amigos y podamos hablar de estas cosas sin problemas… Edward, tú para mí, eres como uno más de la manada; lo sabes, verdad? – le dijo Jake abriéndole su corazón de amigo.

- Claro Jake… y tú para mí, otro más de mi aquelarre. – le dijo sincero.

Y era verdad. Edward sentía un profundo afecto por el chico. Le caía genial, tanto por su carácter extrovertido y jovial, como por sus formas de segundo al mando, serio, educado y protector con los suyos.

Y se sentiría feliz por él, con el tema de Bella, deseando que el chico fuera correspondido por ella, si no fuera que tenía sus miras mucho más puestas en la chica de lo que quería admitir… Incluso a sí mismo. Hecho que lo hacía sentirse aún peor con esta situación.

Por un lado estaba su amistad de años con el chico, y ver como él se había portado como un caballero preguntándole si había algo entre ella y él antes de dar ningún paso con Bella.

Pero por otro lado, estaban esos sentimientos por Bella que tanto se esforzaba por esconder y que no quería admitir que eran más fuertes y profundos de lo que pensaba.

Mientras los demás reían y se divertían, él fingió estar presente en la reunión, pero tenía todos sus sentidos en la conversación que Jake mantenía con Carlisle.

Jake le comentaba sus intenciones para con Bella. Que le gustaba, que le interesaba… y aunque no había sentido la magia de la imprimación, si que se sentía muy atraído por ella y que estaba bastante seguro de que el sentimiento era recíproco por parte de la chica.

Carlisle tardó en contestar, pero al final dio el visto bueno a que Jake le pidiera salir a Bella.

Le comentó lo hablado con Sam, viendo que eso, hacía que la humana mantuviera una relación más íntima con la manada.

- No sé hasta dónde llegaréis – comentó Carlisle – Pero en el momento en que adquiráis más confianza, debes comunicárselo a Sam para que yo esté preparado para contestarle a Bella preguntas que de seguro aparecerán. Y… bueno… por supuesto cuento con que antes de que intiméis de forma… bueno, sexual – Jake sonrió poniéndose colorado de inmediato – Bella debe saber que eres un licántropo. Sabiendo como sé que eres un caballero, imagino que no querrás que ella se entregue a ti en algo tan intenso e íntimo, sin saber lo que realmente eres, no? – le preguntó Carlisle mirándolo fijamente.

- Por supuesto Carlisle. Antes de que eso llegue a pasar, ella sabrá perfectamente todo lo referente a mí. Jamás dejaría que ocurriera algo así estando ella engañada. Pero entiende que antes de que ella sepa lo que yo soy, quiero que me conozca; que no se deje influir por mi condición de licántropo. – le contestó el chico de forma sincera y madura.

- Por supuesto… y claro que confió en tu buen juicio. – le dijo Carlisle dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

Una vez que acabaron de hablar, Jake se fue en busca de Bella, la cual estaba ayudando a los chicos a preparar la cena.

Ya que se había hecho algo tarde, habían decidido acabar la velada con una cena al aire libre y qué mejor forma que con una magnífica barbacoa.

- Bella – la llamó. – Ven… - le dijo haciéndole gestos con la mano.

- Dime – se acercó a él.

- Verás… yo, me preguntaba si seguiría apeteciéndote ese paseo del que hablamos el otro día – Bella sonrió empezando a sonrojarse. – Pero bueno… yo estaba pensando en algo como una cita… no un simple paseo. – Jake estaba nervioso por la contestación de ella, aguantando el aire hasta que contestó.

- Claro… me encantaría. – Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero antes debo preguntarle a Carlisle… - Jake la cortó.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero ya le he preguntado yo… por si había algún problema – la miró él con ojos de disculpa.

- Oh…Vaya! Si que as andado ligero, eh? – le picó ella.

- Tenía mucho interés en que pudieras aceptar sin problemas… - la miró él fijamente, de forma intensa.

- Ah… - se mordió ella el labio de forma sensual. – Pues entonces, no hay ningún problema. – sonrió.

- Que te parece si te paso a recoger el viernes? Te llevaré a Port Ángeles, allí hay muchos más entretenimientos que en Forks. – le dijo él decidido y feliz por la aceptación de ella.

- Jake… no sé dónde estoy… No he salido de la casa en todo el mes. – le confesó inclinándose de hombros. – Así que cualquier lugar al que me lleves me parecerá gloria, jaja! – rió ella de forma desenfadada.

Jake se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

- Pues entonces, cambio de planes. Te enseñaré Forks. Para que te ubiques de donde estás ahora viviendo. – concluyó sonriendo, feliz por la idea que se le había ocurrido para su primera cita. La cual esperaba que no fuera la última.

La velada se desarrolló sin más percances. Los que podían, comieron y bebieron, pero todos rieron de lo lindo.

Bella por poco se atraganta varias veces por culpa de las ocurrencias de Emmet y Seth, sobre todo.

De vez en cuando, Bella y Jake se lanzaban miradas sonrientes llegando a ser hasta cómplices.

Pero no tan sonrientes eran los ojos observadores de Edward, que no era capaz a apartar la mirada de la "nueva pareja".

- En cuanto Jake entre en fase… no nos queda nada que aguantar con el temita de Bella – susurro Paul a Emmet.

- Por qué lo dices? – respondió el vampiro sin entender

- Joder Emmet…! No te enteras de nada… - le achacó el licántropo entre risas – Jake le ha pedido una cita a Bella, y ella ha aceptado. – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Cómooo? – preguntó alucinada Rose, interviniendo en la conversación.

- Y vosotros tenéis sentidos inigualables? – preguntó Seth con sorna. – Jake venía con esa idea… lleva varios días dándole vueltas… Nos tenía a todos aburridos con sus dudas existenciales, jajaja! – se rió Seth de su íntimo amigo.

Rose y Emmet no se habían enterado de nada y ambos se quedaron mirándose extrañados, fingiendo normalidad ante los licántropos, por supuesto. Los dos miraron hacía Edward de forma automática, el cual, ya estaba más que precavido ya que llevaba escuchando todas sus dudas respecto a esa "cita" en sus mentes.

Y como era habitual en él, se hizo completamente el desentendido incorporándose a una conversación entre Quill y Embry.

- Jasper… - lo llamó Alice, la cual tampoco se había enterado exactamente de lo que ocurría. Aunque sí que algo había captado.

- Sí… ya; yo también acabo de enterarme. – le contestó su pareja con el ceño completamente fruncido. – Y no, no capto nada de él. Los está escondiendo, como siempre… – le susurro; aunque supuso que Edward lo había oído perfectamente, y por consiguiente se había dado por aludido.

- Cuando Bella se vaya a la cama iré a sonsacarle… - caviló Alice.

- Déjala en paz, Alice – le dijo con tono frío y sombrío Edward, haciendo hasta temblar a su hermana.

- Pero Edward… - Le contestó Alice con la voz temblorosa.

- Pero nada! Ella se siente atraída por él y no digamos él por ella. – Contestó Edward con tono monocorde – Bella ha dejado más que clara su preferencia por la raza humana que por la vampírica… Aunque veremos a ver cuando se entere de que Jake no es tan humano como cree. – en su perfecto y marmoleo rostro se asomó una sonrisita de suficiencia y arrogancia.

Alice y Jasper se mandaron una mirada de entendimiento: Esta situación, no iba a acabar bien.

La velada dio a su fin y cada cual se fue a su casa… o según en qué caso, para su habitación.

Jake y Bella no sabían muy bien como despedirse; si por ellos fuera, sobre todo por Jake, le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla, pero toda la "familia" de Bella estaba delante y no lo vio oportuno.

El que todos estuvieran en el jardín despidiéndolos no era raro… ya que los "jóvenes" siempre echaban su última parrafada de despedida mientras los lobos iban desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque, pero hoy estaban incluso Esme y Carlisle… y el ambiente era… raro.

Lo que los Cullen, de forma automática habían hecho era precisamente eso, estar todos para que la parejita no se pudiera despedir.

Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión sin falta de planearlo. Ya que toda la familia estaba más que segura que entre Edward y Bella había algo y el que Jake interfiriera no ayudaba a que se decidieran.

Después del "momento despedida" Bella se metió en su dormitorio, algo más deprisa de lo habitual, pero quería evitar la "conversación" que sabía se daría antes o después con Carlisle.

Aunque esa noche lo había evitado, hubo alguien a quien no consiguió evadir: Alice.

Toc – Toc – Toc

- Pasa Alice – le respondió Bella desde su habitación.

- No quiero molestarte… ya estabas acostada? – le preguntó Alice con carita de niña buena.

- No tranquila, acabo de asearme y ponerme el pijama para echarme. Hoy ha sido un día largo – le respondió Bella sonriendo; en ese momento llegaban a su mente algunas de las bromas de los chicos, las cuales le hacían casi hasta reír.

- Si… hoy ha sido un día genial! Los chicos son la monda, verdad? – Bella asintió con la cabeza – y hablando de días geniales… No tienes nada que contarme? – le preguntó Alice con cara picardiosa.

- Vamos Alice…! Lo sabes perfectamente… - le respondió una Bella sonrojada.

- Sí, ya… pero quiero detalles… - Alice alzó las cejas produciendo en Bella una sonora carcajada.

Más abajo, tres vampiros, Emmet, Jasper y Edward, estaban más que atentos a esa conversación.

- Pues vaya… sí que le ha hecho ilusión la cita, no? – comentó Emmet con voz y cara de asco.

- Bueno… a lo mejor es simplemente el hecho de salir de la casa. – Comentó Jasper – La pobrecita lleva un mes sin salir de aquí, debe estar agobiada.

Edward se limito a callar. Con la mirada orientada hacia arriba, y con todos sus músculos tensos.

Arriba, la conversación seguía entre las dos chicas.

- Venga Alice… qué quieres que te cuente? – le preguntaba una colorada Bella.

- Jo, Bella… Pues cómo te lo pidió, cuándo, por qué? Todas esas cosas… - le insistía la vampira.

Bella le describió la situación. Primero le daba un poco de… "apuro" el contarle, pero poco a poco, fue entrando al trapo y le contó los detalles. Los cuales no solo interesaban a Alice, sino a los otros tres pendientes del asunto… y de paso a Rose y a Esme que estaban en la cocina, escuchando también y a Carlisle que estaba en su despacho, atento a los detalles.

- Así que te gusta, no? – Alice escucho paciente y atentamente el relato de Bella, hasta que formuló la pregunta "del millón".

Bella lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Pues sí. La verdad es que sí. Es un chico genial. Divertido, simpático, inteligente… y por supuesto, muy, muy guapo – decía Bella sonriendo con picardía.

- Ahhh… - le respondió Alice no muy animada.

- Alice… a qué viene esa cara? No te alegras por mí? – le preguntó Bella extrañada.

- Oh…! Bella, sí que me alegro, pero… si te soy sincera, pensé que empezaba a surgir algo entre mi hermano y tú. – le dijo la vampira de forma casual, inclinándose de hombros y con cara de inocencia.

- Con Edwardddd! – exclamó Bella sorprendida y sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.

Sabía que su "nueva familia" tenía sentidos sumamente desarrollados, y que el día de su periodo cuando Edward por poco pierde los papeles, se había puesto en evidencia… pero de ahí, a que Alice creyera que había algo…

Otro que se quedó sorprendido fue Edward. No pensó que su hermana saliera por ahí; y esperaba que Alice dejara el tema tranquilo, sin desvelar nada más. Sin romper su confianza.

- Sí, claro que con Edward… - rodó los ojos Alice. - Venga Bella, no me vengas con caritas de inocencia. Soy muy mayor para que intentes engañarme… y más usando mis mismos trucos. – sonrió ella – Entre vosotros, no sé… hay como una conexión. Pensé que sería el inicio de algo; de algo entre vosotros.

- Alice… no quiero que te molestes, pero… él es un vampiro. – le contestó con cuidado de no ofender a su amiga – y yo una humana… no sé. No ves que hay algo que no encaja? – alzó las cejas para darle más ímpetu a sus palabras.

- Bella, cielo… Te recuerdo que dentro de 11 meses, tú serás como nosotros – Bella exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. – Bueno… eso, o mueres. Tú eres la que tienes la última palabra. – A Bella se le desencajó la cara de forma instantánea. – Tranquila, no te agobies. Aun tienes un montón de tiempo para decidirte… Pero, si al final decides convertirte, entonces no veo impedimento a que entre Edward y tú… - Alice no pudo acabar la frase.

- Quieta, quieta… Alice, tranquila. No te dejes llevar… Son todo suposiciones… Además para que haya algo, no depende solo de uno… la otra parte también tendrá que decir algo, no? – le dijo con la cara y el tono de voz encendidos.

- Bella… para ser tan inteligente y observadora, a veces eres bastante cortita; sobre todo para no darte cuenta de cómo te mira Edward. – Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dejando salir de su boca un audible jadeo. Alice sonrió complacida por la reacción de la chica.

pensó Alice para que su hermano lo escuchara, por supuesto.

Abajo, Jasper y Emmet sonreían mirando a hurtadillas hacía Edward, el cual se había quedado anonadado.

Sabía que Bella se sentía atraída por él, para eso no necesitaba el don de Jasper, ya que era algo obvio, pero que Bella llegara a haber pensado en tener algo serio con él… Era otro tema aparte.

En ese momento, Edward empezó a darse cuenta de que si que podía estar sintiendo algo por la chica… Pero seguía sin querer reconocerlo del todo.

No se daba cuenta de que sin tardar, iba a sentirse "obligado" a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya que los próximos acontecimientos, lo harían replantearse más cosas de las que él llegó a pensar.

Este es el jardin de los Cullen. Imaginar que a uno de los lados del rio, esta la casa y una explanada de jardin con menos arboles donde ellos juegan. A quien no le gustaria un jardín así?

* * *

><p>CHICAS LO SIENTO NO HABER ACTALIZADO ANTES PERO FANFICTION NO ME DEJABA HACERLO , EN LOS POCOS MOMENTOS QUE TENIA ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA SIRVA PARA ALGO<em> Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews ,no he podido contestar a vestros reviews por el mismo motivo que no podia subir nada tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais.<em>

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	18. LA CITA PARTE 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando sin ninguna novedad. Cada cual hacía sus cosas de forma cotidiana, mientras las relaciones con Bella iban afianzándose poco a poco.<p>

Ella se sentía agusto y bastante tranquila con su "nueva familia", mientras que ellos cada día veían más claro que Bella debía acabar siendo una Cullen, ya que estaban más que encantados con su "niña".

Por su parte, Bella, estaba bastante nerviosa por su cita con Jake. Aunque no era su primera velada a solas con un chico, sí que lo era el hecho de su nueva situación; sobre todo a sabiendas que su "cita" causaba tanta expectación.

Era jueves por la tarde y Bella se encerró en su dormitorio, más bien en su vestidor, decidiendo que modelito se pondría para el día siguiente.

Quería estar bonita, con un ligero toque provocativo, pero sin pasarse. Si fuera una cita "normal", no tendría problemas ya que en ese vestidor de dimensiones inimaginables había conjuntos perfectos… Pero él le había comentado que le daría un paseo turístico por Forks…

Y por lo poco que ella había visto del pueblo, sabía que era eso, un pueblo; lleno de vegetación, de bosques y que había un par de playas preciosas… Por lo que el tema de "qué ponerse" le estaba resultando un "poquito" costoso.

- Pasa Alice – le dijo desde el vestidor al sentir el repiqueteo de nudillos contra su puerta.

- Hola… qué, no sabes qué ponerte? – le preguntó una sonriente Alice.

- Pues la verdad es que no. – Bella se dejó caer en el suelo, de forma abatida y desmoralizada. – Pero estoy segura de que tú, podrás ayudarme, verdad? – le preguntó brillándole los ojitos.

- Pues siento decirte que no mucho. No tengo idea de a dónde va a llevarte Jacob. – Alice no podía contarle el porqué de no tener visiones de Jake, así que improviso – Debe suponer que ando ojo a avizor con sus planes para mañana, y tiene la mente completamente en blanco, no dejándome ver ningún plan. – le relató con carita triste.

- Oh… vaya… qué fastidio! – suspiró Bella.

La chica le relató sus dudas sobre que ponerse, pidiéndole ayuda a la vampira experta en moda.

- Yo creo que él te llevara a conocer su reserva… seguro! Y te enseñará la playa, la de la Push… es preciosa – sonrió Alice – Así eso descarta el ponerse tacones – sonrió, casi hasta riendo. – Y no sé… podías ponerte un vaquero, que combina con todo, y buscamos algo apropiado para arriba.

- Sí… genial! Yo también había pensado en algo así… Unos vaqueros y unas botas estilo campero… qué te parece? – Alice asintió complacida – Y para arriba… había pensado en esto – Bella se levantó del suelo animada y corrió hasta una percha de la cual colgaba una camisa.

- Qué te parece? – le preguntó ella alentada.

Bella le enseñó la camisa de su elección: Era una camisa negra con cuadros malvas, muy de temporada. Con escote camisero que enseñaba lo justo, pero daba margen a la imaginación, con manga larga y ceñida mostrando las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo.

Para acompañar, Bella había elegido una chaquetita de punto en color malva, de manga tres cuartos, la cual apretaba la manga de la camisa, abullonándola, dándole un efecto precioso.

- Genial Bella! Ni yo misma lo hubiera escogido mejor! – la aplaudió Alice. – Estarás preciosa.

- Síii? Tú crees? – le dijo Bella dubitativa, pero sonriendo – Quiero estar mona, pero acorde al plan que Jake haya ideado.

- Creo que estarás ideal; seguro… y eso sin ver el plan previamente, jaja – rió Alice contagiando a Bella.

Toc – Toc – Toc

- Pasa Rose – Bella ya conocía quien era solo por la forma de tocar en su puerta.

- Os estaba sintiendo y no quiero perderme la organización del vestuario de Bella para su cita – sonrió la rubia vampira de forma socarrona.

- Claro…! Únete! – la animó Bella.

Entre Alice y Bella le enseñaron la vestimenta escogida para la ocasión, consiguiendo la aprobación de Rose.

- Estupendo! Tienes un gusto digno de ser una Cullen – le dijo con orgullo ante el asentimiento de Alice y con una malicia escondida que solo su hermana capto – Ya que habéis escogido el vestuario, el maquillaje corre de mi cuenta. Te dejare preciosa… Bellísima – le dijo meneando la cabeza de forma simpática.

Las chicas se echaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de Rose, y siguieron cotorreando durante el resto de la tarde hasta que Esme llamó a Bella a cenar.

Las tres entraron de lo más animadas en la cocina, mientras el resto de la familia al completo ya estaba esperándolas sentados a la mesa.

- Vaya chicas… muy animadas estáis esta noche, no? – les preguntó Jasper sonriendo, pero con un deje de malestar en la voz.

- Sí, ya te digo… Están de lo más alteradas; por qué será? – añadió Emmet con desdén y la voz tomada.

Bella no se dio cuenta del "tonito" socarrón de los chicos, pero Rose y Alice sí, por supuesto.

- Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Rose después de un rato en un silencio un tanto incomodo. El cual hasta Bella había comenzado a notar.

- Sí, eso, qué es lo que os pasa esta noche? Estáis un poquito… simpaticones, no? – preguntó Alice mirándoles con fuego saliéndole de los ojos.

Mientras, Edward, contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sus hermanos estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio por él. Ya que a ellos les gustaba tan poco como a él que Bella saliera en plan "cita" con Jake… Aunque no era por Jake en sí, ya que era un gran amigo de la familia… Sino que esa aberración sería por cualquier chico que hubiera pedido salir a Bella.

Rose, Emmet, Alice y Jasper se sumieron en una extraña discusión de lanzamiento de indirectas mientras Edward, Esme y Carlisle contemplaban el teatro que estaban montando sin atreverse a intervenir. Bella por su parte, no se estaba enterando demasiado de que iba el tema, pero si captaba el mal ambiente que predominaba en la cocina.

Hasta que al cabo de un rato, decidió intervenir, ya que la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

- Sí no es mucho preguntar… Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó ella de forma inocente pero con un deje de malestar en el tono.

- Pues sí, sí que es mucho preguntar Bella – le contestó Emmet controlando el tono de voz, pero igualmente le salió algo tosco.

- Emmet! – lo reprendió Carlisle, el cual estaba empezando a enfadarse. – Controla tus modales. Si algo no te gusta, te levantas de la mesa y te vas. – el patriarca vampiro le lanzó a su hijo una mirada cargada de reproche e intención.

- Hey, hey… pero qué es lo que pasa aquí? Si se puede saber? – volvió a la carga Bella, pero esta vez con el tono más notorio de enfado.

- El problema es que a los chicos no les hace demasiada gracia tú cita – le contestó Edward con total naturalidad.

- Sólo a nosotros? – Contestó alterado Emmet mirando directamente hacía su hermano – No me jodas Edward! A ti es a quien más te molesta de todos – añadió el vampiro dejando a su hermano en evidencia.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

- Yo no estoy montando ningún espectáculo – agregó con soberbia Edward.

- No claro… ya lo estamos haciendo nosotros por ti… - atacó Jasper – Intentas fingir que no te importa que Bella salga con Jacob, pero no engañas a nadie… o por lo menos a mí no. – lo miró girando la cabeza y entornando la mirada. Edward le devolvió una cargada de reproche, pero no le contestó nada.

- Exacto! A mí tampoco me engañas – añadió Alice, con tono de reproche hacía su hermano favorito – Así que no intentes ir de desinteresado.

Edward no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Miraba de hurtadillas a Bella, la cual estaba roja como un tomate, pestañeando muy rápido y respirando de forma forzada. Eso lo estaba dejando más aturdido aún.

- _Qué significaban esas reacciones por parte de ella?_

Durante un par de minutos el silencio reinó en la mesa. Nadie se atrevía a romper el aura de serenidad forzada que se había creado; hasta que Bella se aclaró la garganta bebiendo un poco de agua y carraspeando.

- Bueno… viendo que os habéis tranquilizado, os diré que "mis citas" no son asunto de nadie… En todo caso tendré que pedirle permiso para ausentarme de casa a Carlisle, ya que hace funciones de padre o tutor conmigo, pero a nadie más. Esa es una parte de mi vida, de mi privacidad, la cual puedo conservar de esa forma… Privada! – Recalcó la palabra – Si os parece bien o no, ese no es mi problema, sino el vuestro. – Cogió aire por la boca, meditando cada palabra – Llevo aquí encerrada más de un mes, y teniendo en cuenta mi situación creo que me he portado bastante bien con todos vosotros… A excepción del… "incidente" del otro día – miró de reojo hacía Emmet, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice; a Edward, prefirió no tentar a la suerte mirándolo – Así que creo que me he ganado esta salida a pulso. Sea con Jake o con quien sea. O no? – les preguntó mirándolos uno a uno. En ese momento si que poso su mirada en Edward.

Él la estaba mirando fijamente, con una mirada inescrutable. Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados en el otro de forma intensa, hasta que Carlisle rompió el embrujo.

- Creo que Bella os ha hablado con una gran madurez y razonamiento. Es verdad que lleva aquí cinco semanas y no hemos tenido la delicadeza de sacarla de estas cuatro paredes, así que si alguien ha tenido esa consideración, sea con el propósito que sea, no somos quienes de juzgarla. Y Bella – se giró hacía la nombrada – No es necesario que me pidas permiso para salir… Ya te he dicho en su día que no estás secuestrada… Simplemente con decirnos tanto a mí, como a cualquier miembro de la familia dónde vas, puedes ir donde quieras. Hay cuatro coches y una moto a tu plena disposición, cógelos cuando quieras, querida. – le dijo dulcemente. – Y vosotros – se refirió a los tres chicos – Guardaros vuestras opiniones respecto a la vida privada de Bella, entendido? No quiero más comentarios ofensivos al respecto… Y por favor, no me hagáis ponerme en plan autoritario con vosotros… Sabéis que no me gusta nada hacerlo.

- Pero Carlisle… Nosotros podemos llevar a Bella donde quiera, no necesita ir con él… – se quejó Emmet ante el asentimiento de Jasper.

- He dicho que no quiero más comentarios al respecto, entendido? – dijo él alzando levemente la voz, cosa extraña en Carlisle.

Bella que estaba sintiéndose de lo más incómoda, se levantó de la mesa despacio y de forma pausada.

- Si me disculpáis, me voy a mi habitación; se me ha cortado el apetito. – dijo con voz cansada.

- Bella cielo… acaba de cenar. No habrá más comentarios, verdad chicos? – Esme miró hacía sus hijos con veneno en los ojos.

- No claro… Vamos Bella, no te vayas, no diremos nada más. Lo sentimos, verdad Emmet? – se disculpó Jasper.

- Claro enana… No diremos nada más. En serio, quédate y acaba de cenar. – casi le suplico el vampiro fortachón.

- Gracias… pero en serio, se me ha quitado el hambre. Estoy cansada y quiero acostarme. Mañana nos vemos, de acuerdo? – Bella hizo un intento de sonrisa y con las mismas abandonó la habitación.

- Veis lo que habéis conseguido? – les recriminó Esme – Esta es la manera de hacer a Bella sentirse agusto y confiada entre nosotros? Si esta discusión se hubiera producido dentro de seis meses, cuando ella esté hecha plenamente a nosotros… todavía hubiera pasado, pero ahora, que estamos en pleno proceso de conocernos, de confiar, de que llegue a querernos… Dios! A veces creo que vuestros sentidos de vampiros os abandonan durante lapsos de tiempo, en serio. – bufó la vampira claramente enfadada.

- Tranquila Esme, cariño. No te alteres, Bella comprende perfectamente el por qué los chicos se han puesto así. Ella sabe de nuestro carácter posesivo – la intento tranquilizar Carlisle.

- Esta conversación no habría tenido lugar si un vampiro que yo me sé, no fuera un cobarde de mierda y no hubiera dejado que el lobo se le adelantara de esa forma – dejo caer Emmet como si tal cosa.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo amor – apoyó Rose a su esposo con una sonrisita de suficiencia. – Cobarde… - canturreo ella, dejándola caer como si tal cosa.

- Basta ya! – gruñó Edward dejando a todos alucinados. – Estoy cansado de esos comentarios. No voy a negar que Bella me gusta, pero estáis llevando este tema demasiado lejos. No voy a dar ningún paso en falso con la chica. Estoy prácticamente seguro que el 90% de esa atracción que siento por ella es debido a su olor – relató Edward aún alterado – Y eso es algo que tengo que tener muy en cuenta… Aunque me atrajera más que eso, que simplemente me guste, me resulta muy difícil acercarme a ella con normalidad, y para empeorar la situación, ante mi cercanía ella reacciona de una manera que me pone las cosas aún más difíciles.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, hijo – apoyó Carlisle orgulloso. – Debes ser precavido.

- Sí… vale… su olor. Pero hay más Edward… y lo que nos molesta, o en este caso a mí, es que intentes con tanto ímpetu esconder tus sentimientos por ella. – le recriminó Jasper.

- Sentimientos? Qué sentimientos? – preguntó Esme intentando controlar la sonrisa.

Ella, al igual que el resto de la familia, había observado la reacción de Edward con Bella el día que los puso a prueba con su periodo; y aunque en sí, era normal, había habido algo distinto. Él había conseguido contenerse ante semejante olor. Jamás Edward había conseguido tal cosa… pero el respeto por Bella lo habían hecho controlarse no llevándosela a la cama, como haría con cualquier otra humana.

- Sentimientos? Los que lleva semanas intentando esconder de mí… y lo peor de todo, de sí mismo. – contestó Jasper mirando fijamente hacía Edward, el cual había agachado la mirada – Estoy prácticamente seguro de que esa chica no solo "te gusta", sino que sientes por ella algo que jamás habías llegado a sentir por nadie…

- No te atrevas a decir esa palabra en alto – lo cortó Edward con la voz helada.

- Cuál? Amor? – acabo Emmet la frase de Jasper con tono serio.

Edward, en un movimiento fugaz, se levantó de la mesa y salió de estampida de la cocina dejando a su familia boquiabierta. No era normal en Edward evitar o esquivar los problemas… Pero esta vez el "tema" lo estaba superando.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella se levantó, reinaba en la casa un ambiente extraño. Podría decirse que la tensión se cortaba con cuchillo y tenedor. Todos intentaban parecer y actuar lo más normal posible, pero el saber que mañana era el gran día de la "cita" de "su niña" les ponía los pelos de punta; y más sabiendo que Alice no podía ver nada en los planes de Jake.

- Buenos días familia… ya estáis más tranquilos? – preguntó Bella entrando en la cocina aún desperezándose y por consiguiente no notando el ambiente cargado que predominaba en la sala.

- Sí hija… los chicos ya están más tranquilos. – le contestó Esme dulcemente, mirando con intención para Jasper y Emmet.

- Me alegro… - contestó ella acercándose a la encimera para servirse el café. – Hoy parece que va a hacer un buen día… bueno, dentro de lo que puede considerarse bueno aquí, jaja – rió ella.

En sus cinco semanas en Forks, ya se había dado cuenta de que el sol salía bastante poco y eso teniendo en cuenta que estaban en julio.

- Si… mañana casi seguro que salga el sol. – Contestó Alice – Creo que deberías cambiar la camisa de manga larga por otra más veraniega; luego te ayudo a buscar otra cosa, qué te parece?

- Claro… Genial! – le contestó ella animada.

Después de un rato de silencio, el cual empezaba a resultar un tanto incómodo, Bella volvió a sacar conversación.

- Dónde creéis que me llevara? – Preguntó con cuidado Bella – Os pregunto porque como vosotros conocéis el lugar… - se inclinó de hombros.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo ver nada de sus planes, pero lo más seguro es que te lleve a conocer la reserva. Los Quileuttes se sienten muy orgullosos de su tribu.

- Joder Alice! Jajaja! – rió Bella – hablas de ellos como si fueran indios legendarios, con esas historias, tradiciones y mitos… jajaja! – volvió a reír.

- Bueno… tal vez sean más ciertas de lo que crees – le respondió Edward entrando en la cocina.

Desde que había salido de estampida la noche pasada, no había aparecido por casa dejándose ver con la misma ropa del día anterior.

- Más ciertas…? A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa Bella.

_Edwardddd… cuidado con lo que dices; ya sabes en lo que quedamos con Sam _ Le advirtió Carlisle.

- Ya lo irás descubriendo por ti misma… sino, le quitaríamos la gracia a Jake de decírtelo él mismo, no crees? – le contestó él con cara inocente; pero sus fracciones tensas lo delataban sin piedad, siendo obvio que escondía algo tras esa inocencia aparente, incluso para Bella.

- Bueno… pues sí; tienes toda la razón. – le respondió ella con soberbia. – Ya me lo dirá él cuando estemos solos… lejos de vuestros oídos entrometidos. – alzó una ceja mostrándose orgullosa.

- Bellaaaa – la llamó él frunciendo los labios.

- Sí, Edward? – ahora su cara cambió a una de fingida inocencia, al igual que su tono de voz.

- No me provoques… - le volvió a contestar con el tono contenido.

- Oh… no te preocupes por eso… aun faltan más de dos semanas para que me baje la regla… - agachó la cabeza, alzando la mirada, la cual estaba fija en él, de forma provocadora; insolente. Retadora

Ahí Edward no pudo más. Las palabras hirientes de Bella, acompañadas de ese tonito irónico y sus gestos faciales de insolencia y provocación, acompañadas del aura habitual de sensualidad en ella, hicieron mella en él.

Con un movimiento vampírico, Edward se posicionó al lado de Bella y la sujetó de un brazo; aunque por supuesto, sin hacerle nada de daño.

- No necesito que tengas la regla para que me provoques… - le dijo clavándole la mirada sin piedad dejando que su aura de seducción, tan característica en los de su especie, saliera a través de su cuerpo a borbotones. Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que jadear.

Desde aquel día, no había estado tan cerca de Edward… y mucho menos la había vuelto a tocar.

El tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo… sintiendo su piel en contacto con la de él, hizo que todos los pelos se le pusieran de punta… Y no precisamente por el frío. Su respiración era errática, sus latidos más que audibles y notaba las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro de forma intensa. Y de pronto, el significado de sus miradas cambiaron; ahora ya no eran hostiles, ni orgullosas… Sino que se cargaron de otro tipo de sentimientos.

- Pasión, deseo… ansias del uno por el otro – murmuró Jasper – Ambos tienen las barreras bajadas y los capto perfectamente… Y sí, creo captar sentimientos aún más fuertes… amor… - les relataba sonriente.

El resto de la sala sonrió ante las palabras de Jasper.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa sonó, haciendo a Bella dar un salto, rompiendo así el momento "intimo" con Edward.

Se separaron, y ella le dio la espalda haciendo que hacia algo, pero sabía perfectamente que ahora no sería capaz de realizar la más simple de las tareas.

- Bella… es para ti… Es… Jake – anunció Carlisle. Todos los presentes se pusieron tensos ante la mención de ese nombre.

Bella salió de la cocina sin mirar a Edward. Sabía que no podría mirarlo de forma normal… Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que él no era "alguien normal" para ella. En ese preciso momento, tuvo la certeza de que él significaba para ella más… mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

Al salir, le mandó una mirada de pena a Alice, la cual se quedó ligeramente trastocada, ya que no acababa de entender el mensaje de esos ojos tristes.

- Tristeza, pesar, dudas… Eso es lo que está sintiendo ahora – desveló Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

- No entiendo la mirada que me acaba de dar… - comentó Alice a media voz, casi en un murmullo – Qué quería decirme? Que le dio pena… lo que acaba de pasar con Edward… o que justamente ahora la haya llamado Jacob? – Alice pestañeo varias veces y meneo su morena cabellera; estaba desorientada.

Justo cuando Bella entraba en el salón a coger la llamada, una mano le sujetó del brazo haciéndola volverse.

- Edwarddd! – su nombre salió envuelto en un jadeo por la boca de Bella.

- Bella… - la miró con pesar, con ternura – No vayas – Bella abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente – No acudas a esa cita con Jacob – los ojos de Edward eran suplicantes.

- Pero Edward… - descompuso su rostro en uno de tristeza, y al instante lo cambió por uno intrigante – Por qué? Dame un solo motivo convincente para no acudir a esa cita… y no iré. – le dijo clavándole la mirada de forma intensa.

Ese era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Edward tenía que jugar sus cartas y si lo hacía bien, ganaba la partida, o sea a Bella.

Pero le entró miedo… Pánico. Y si él desvelaba sus sentimientos, los cuales aún no tenía del todo claros, y no era correspondido…? O si declaraba más de lo que realmente sentía en realidad?

Sus dudas hicieron pasar el tiempo… y Bella contestó por él.

- Ya veo… - le contestó Bella meneando la cabeza decepcionada – Son celos estúpidos de propiedad; pero yo no soy propiedad de nadie, Edward. Soy libre y hago lo que me da la gana… No sé si dentro de 10 meses moriré o me convertiré, así que he de aprovechar estos meses que me quedan para disfrutar…

- Lo sé… pero…

- Pero nada… no somos nada Edward – le dijo con tono… triste y a su vez intenso – Si no me das una buena razón, yo no voy a anular mi cita con Jake.

Bella le aguantó la mirada unos segundos más. Le estaba dando tiempo para que él le dijera algo… Algo que cada vez estaba más segura que quería oír. Algo así como…

_No soporto que salgas con él; me corroen los celos porque quería ser yo el que tuviera esa cita contigo. Me gustas Bella… Me atraes, te deseo… te quiero. _

Lo más "gracioso" de la situación, era que el mismo pensamiento que tenía Bella, lo estaba teniendo Edward. Exactamente el mismo, con las mismas palabras… Pero el miedo… el maldito miedo, lo hizo callar.

- No dices nada, así que si no te importa, voy a contestar a mi llamada. Si tienes la amabilidad de devolverme el brazo… - bajó su mirada a donde Edward la tenía sujeta.

En el momento en que sus pieles dejaron de rozarse, ambos sintieron una sensación de desasosiego, de anhelo. Pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada para remediarlo.

Mientras en la cocina, seis vampiros estaban más que atentos a lo que pasaba en el salón.

- No parece un Cullen… en este momento casi me da hasta vergüenza que sea mi hermano – protestaba Emmet.

- Emmet hijo, no digas eso de tu hermano – Aunque Esme quería defender a Edward, su rostro contrariado y decepcionado la delataba vilmente.

- Vamos… cuando ella le dijo que le diera un motivo, ahí Edward debió andar más fino. No hacía falta que le declarara amor eterno, con que lo dejara entrever ya hubiera sido suficiente – alegó Rose ante el asentimiento del resto.

- Sí… Bella estaba tan ansiosa porque él le dijera algo para anular la cita, como Edward de que la cancelara… Se lo puso en bandeja de plata y no ha sabido aprovechar la oportunidad – se lamentaba Alice.

- Bueno… solo es una cita. - intervino Jasper – Tener en cuenta que Jake no tiene experiencia con las chicas y que es un caballero… hoy no va a pasar nada, estoy seguro. – asintió con la cabeza él mismo – Y de pasar, le dará un piquito de despedida y eso no significa nada de nada; pero ella y Edward viven juntos, se ven todos los días… eso es un punto para Edward. No hay que perder la esperanza… Esto no acaba más que de empezar.

- Cómo que "esto no acaba más que de empezar"? – recalcó Carlisle.

- En cuanto Bella llegue y le cuente a Alice, Edward va a estar más que atento a esa conversación… y si la cita sale bien, Bella llegará entusiasmada poniendo a Edward neurótico… No hay mejor arma para un hombre, y más aun si este es vampiro, que los celos. – sonrió Jasper de forma casi hasta siniestra.

- Claro… un reto! – exclamó Emmet encendido.

- Exacto…! – confirmó Jasper. – Y después de lo que acaba de pasar en el salón, Bella estará más esquiva con él, más vanidosa y más arrogante, haciendo a Edward enloquecer… Ese es el punto; hasta cuándo podrá Edward soportar eso?

- Hasta dentro de 10 meses y medio… cuando ella tenga que decidir si morir o convertirse… - contestó el propio Edward entrando en la cocina, haciendo al resto girarse hacia él – Si muere… bueno… - frunció el ceño con pesar, sacudiéndose la cabeza para sacarse la idea de esta - y si se convierte… es casi como si estuviera muerta; para Jacob, digo. Un vampiro y un licántropo no pueden estar juntos. El veneno de nuestra saliva es mortal para ellos. – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Claro… Exacto! Esa relación está destinada al fracaso – sonrió Emmet.

- Parece que nuestro Edward acaba de darse cuenta de lo que llevamos mes y medio diciéndole… - socarroneó Emmet, picando a su hermano, el cual hizo rodar los ojos.

- Pero… si por fin te has decidido… Porque no le has dicho nada cuando te preguntó? Te lo dejo en bandeja! – exclamó desconcertado Jasper.

- Porque no sé exactamente cuáles son sus sentimientos… y tampoco puedo decir que la ame… No sé… el tiempo lo dirá – contestó dubitativo Edward.

- Vamos Edward… se os nota el cuelgue a los dos a mil kilómetros – le contestó con burla Emmet – Si casi no puede ni respirar cuando estás cerca de ella… y no digamos cuando la tocas… Bueno, y sin mencionar la reacción que tuvo el día de su periodo… - Emmet abrió los ojos haciéndolos rodar.

- Exacto! – apoyó Rose a su marido – Solo tienes que darte cuenta de que con Emmet supo resistirse… No cayó en el juego de la seducción. Pero en cuanto tú entraste por la puerta y te acercaste, se olvidó que estábamos todos delante… Irradiaba tanto deseo que pensé que llegaría a combustionar. – sonrió pícara la vampira.

Edward sonreía ante las afirmaciones de sus hermanos… pero él seguía sintiendo dudas.

- Ya… pero… faltan eso, 10 meses y medio – intervino Carlisle – serás capaz de resistir sin hacer nada todo ese tiempo? – Lo miró con intención – Ten en cuenta, que tal como ella te ha dicho, tiene claro que sus latidos están contados y quiere divertirse y disfrutar de la vida que le quede…

- Qué quieres decir querido? No te entiendo… - preguntó confusa Esme.

- Pues que si siguen quedando… habrá cama – contestó Rose mirando hacía Edward con pesar alzando las cejas.

En eso no había caído Edward… "cama". Soportaría él, que Bella se entregara a Jacob, habiéndose dado cuenta de que realmente sentía algo muy profundo por Bella? Algo tan profundo como para llamarlo… amor?

Después de colgar con Jake, Bella se dirigía algo sigilosa hacía su habitación, cuando fue interceptada por Rose y Alice.

- Eh, eh… dónde vas tan silenciosa? – le preguntaron las vampiras sonriendo.

- Jajaja… Por mucho sigilo que le ponga, vosotros me podéis escuchar perfectamente… verdad? – sonrió Bella con picardía, ante el asentimiento de las dos vampiras.

Poco a poco se estaba haciendo a los sentidos inigualables de su "nueva familia", aunque seguía habiendo momentos en los que le incomodaba soberanamente que la sintieran hacer de todo.

- Déjate de bobadas y desembucha… - la instó Alice – Te ha dado alguna pista de a dónde te va a llevar? – le preguntó curiosa mientras subían las escaleras dirección al cuarto de Bella.

- Pues no… y mira que le he preguntado… incluso le he puesto tonito... jajaja… pero nada – se inclinó Bella de hombros, dándose por vencida.

- Bueno… tú no te preocupes por nada… Jacob es todo un caballero y será muy atento y educado contigo, ya verás – intervino Rose ante el asentimiento de Alice.

- Chicas, chicas… no es mi primera cita, ni mucho menos… En la universidad tenía una vida social bastante ajetreada, jajaja! – rió ella poniendo cara traviesa. – He salido con muchos chicos y sé cómo defenderme de ellos y sus malévolas intenciones… Aunque también he de reconocer – dijo poniendo cara interesante – que siempre han sido muy respetuosos, nunca me las he tenido que ver con un fresco… bueno… de los chungos, digo. – decía ella sonriendo, pero con un deje duda en la voz.

- Bella, tú eres una persona suspicaz, inteligente y sabes seguir muy bien las picardías… No creo que tuvieras problemas con los frescos – le contestaron las chicas riendo.

Siguieron con la conversación un rato más, hasta que decidieron meterse en el vestidor de Bella para elegir varios modelos según como amaneciera al día siguiente; aunque Alice estaba completamente segura de que iba a hacer sol.

* * *

><p>CHICAS LO SIENTO NO HABER ACTALIZADO ANTES PERO ESTOY HACIENDO UN CURSILLO DE INGLES Y ENTRE ESO Y LA FACULTAD CASI NO TENGO NI VIDA SOCIAL JAJAJ <em> Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews ,no he podido contestar a vestros reviews por el mismo motivo que no podia subir nada tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais.<em>

_PDT:FELIZ DIA DE LA HISPANIDAD A TODOS Y A TODOS NOS LO MERECEMOSS XD  
><em>

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	19. LA CITA PARTE 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

* * *

><p>El día de la cita llegó. Todos en la casa estaban de lo más nerviosos; tanto por la cita en cuestión, como por disimular su excitación ante el resto de los miembros de la familia.<p>

Y por supuesto el que más frenético estaba era Edward, el cual no paraba de dar bandazos por toda la casa.

- Edward, por favor, estate quieto de una santa vez, hijo… Estas poniéndome nerviosa – le dijo Esme reprendiéndolo, la última de las mil veces que había entrado y salido de la cocina. – ¿Por qué no le haces a Bella tus tortitas? Seguro que le hará ilusión. – le dijo su madre mirándolo con cariño.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que las deje como el otro día, apartándolas de la bandeja como si estuvieran hechas con veneno? – preguntó Edward mordaz.

- Edwardddd – lo llamó Carlisle de forma condescendiente. – Has tenido la oportunidad de que Bella cancelara su cita, y no has hecho absolutamente nada, así que no pagues tú error con nosotros. – lo reprendió Carlisle de forma contundente y serio.

- Venga Edward… el lobito no tiene ni idea de mujeres… Y es un caballero, así que no te preocupes, hoy no le tocara ni un pelo a Bella. – le dijo Emmet dándole un golpe de apoyo en el hombro a su hermano.

- Además, sabe cómo tenemos de protegida a Bella… No querrá tener que dar la cara ante nosotros por un mal gesto con ella, ya que sabe que se lo contará a las chicas, y aunque no dijera nada, le notaríamos algo y le pediríamos cuentas – comentó Jasper alzando las cejas dándole más énfasis a la advertencia que llevaban sus palabras.

- Sí, eso es otro punto a tu favor, hermano – agregó Rose. – No creo que quiera liarla pasándose con Bella. – afirmó tajante.

- ¡Qué ni se le ocurriera pasarse con nuestra pequeña! – exclamó Emmet comenzando a alterarse con la idea.

- Bueno, bueno… - Alice hizo acto de presencia en la cocina riéndose – Ni que estuvierais hablando de una niña inocente… Bella tiene muchísima más picardía de la que pensáis, simplemente que se siente cohibida ante nosotros, por nuestros sentidos. – Declaró muy segura acercándose a Edward – Bella sabe valerse solita ante una cita, y más siendo con Jacob. – Sonrió de forma traviesa – Es un hombre, por supuesto, pero tiene unos admirables modales y saber estar. Bella manejará la situación sin problemas… sobre todo, una vez lejos del alcance de nuestros sentidos.

- Cambiar de tema… ya baja – advirtió Esme, que se puso a acabarle el desayuno a Bella.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al girarse y ver que Edward estaba acabando de prepararle sus tortitas a Bella. Ella le sonrió de forma maternal y él de devolvió el gesto.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó Bella entrando en la cocina aun bostezando.

- No entiendo cómo te puede gustar tanto dormir, enana. – La pico Emmet acercándose y dándole a Bella un liviano toque en el brazo con su codo.

- Bufff… me pasaría media vida en la cama, jaja… Me encanta dormir y holgazanear… pero me gusta aún más aprovechar el día – sentenció ella sonriendo – Además… ¿Cuánto hace que tú no duermes? – le preguntó de forma casual.

Pero Bella al darse cuenta de la pregunta no dejó a Emmet contestarla.

- Bueno… yo… no hace falta que contestes, en serio… - contestó de forma nerviosa.

- No hay problema, Bella… pues hace unos sesenta y tantos años… más o menos – le contestó él de forma tranquila.

Bella se quedó pasmada. Pestañeando seguido sin saber ni que contestar. La respuesta la había pillado con la guardia baja. Pero se sacudió tenuemente la cabeza, como serenando las ideas, y se recompuso volviendo a hablar, esta vez con el tono más normalizado.

- ¡¿Sesenta y tantos años? – devolvió la pregunta. – Wuauuu… eso es una pasada de años… - le dijo al vampiro con los ojos abiertos como platos. – No me extraña que no te acuerdes de lo que mola dormir. – Su tono ahora era más natural, sonriente.

- Bueno… pues será eso, que no me acuerdo. – le contestó Emmet inclinándose de hombros.

- Bella… ya tienes el desayuno listo cielo. – Anunció Esme. – Venga siéntate, que se enfría el café.

Bella obedeció sin rechistar, sentándose en su habitual sitio en la mesa. El resto de la familia fue tomando asiento, cada cual en su sitio.

Esme le sirvió el café y la fruta, pero a Bella le llamó la atención algo: Esme estaba poniendo también nata y sirope. Eso solo significaba que también había tortitas.

Esperaba que así fuera.

Y efectivamente, Edward posó sobre la mesa un plato repleto de tortitas. Ella siguió los movimientos del vampiro mientras depositaba el manjar al lado de su plato. Mientras realizaba esta sencilla acción, Bella se fijó en el brazo de él; se quedó embobada mientras observaba como se le marcaban los tendones del antebrazo. Aunque era algo sumamente normal, a ella le pareció algo de lo más erótico.

Abrió los ojos, rodándolos, intentando serenarse y sacarse esas bobadas de su cabeza calenturienta, pero le era sumamente difícil no posar sus ojos en cada rincón de la anotomía del vampiro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con que Edward estaba contemplándola, por lo que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa para agradecerle el que le hubiera preparado sus famosas tortitas.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella se había comido casi todo el plato de toritas, sin haber probado ninguna otra cosa del desayuno.

- Vaya Bella, menudo atracón a tortitas – rió Esme – No has probado ninguna otra cosa.

- Bueno… me apetecían. Además, así compenso el no haberlas comido el otro día. – Lo dijo con toda la intención hacía Edward, el cual la miró fijamente.

Ella sabía que él estaba observándola, y no se giró; solo hizo un ligero movimiento hacía Edward agachando la cabeza. Esperaba que entre su gesto y el tono de disculpa que aplico a su contestación a Esme, Edward hubiera captado eso… la disculpa escondida.

La mañana fue pasando con normalidad. Bella se enfrasco en un libro que estaba leyendo bajo el cenador en el jardín y los demás se repartieron a sus quehaceres.

Al cabo de un rato, Emmet invitó a Bella a jugar al ajedrez y los dos se enfrascaron en una intensa partida. Al final gano Emmet, pero con mucho esfuerzo.

- Vaya enana… ¡menuda cabecita que tienes! – Alabó Emmet – Es difícil que un humano nos haga "sudar" para ganar en un juego – se sorprendió gratamente él.

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido Emmet, eres muy amable – le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- Bella… - la llamó el vampiro bajando el tono de voz hasta un susurro acercándose a ella – Todavía estas a tiempo de cancelar tu cita… antes de que te alteres – la frenó él con gestos de las manos – no quiero ponerme pesado ni inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero…

- Emmet, simplemente voy a dar un paseo con Jake, a airearme un poco. El estar cerca de otro humano me gusta; me recuerda que aún sigo siéndolo. – le contestó ella suavemente.

- Me prometes que si tienes cualquier problema… el que sea! – Enfatizo – quiero que me llames…

Emmet le hizo entrega de un móvil de última generación, posándoselo en las manos. Bella se quedó estupefacta.

- Emmet… yo no puedo aceptar… - pero el vampiro la corto.

- Claro que puedes, y debes. No conviene que salgas de casa sin móvil. Pero a lo que te iba… Si en algún momento de la cita, quieres volver a casa y… no sé, por cualquier causa, no quieres seguir con Jake, llama. Iré a buscarte a donde estés… Como si es al fin del mundo, ¿me entiendes? – Emmet la miraba fijamente, con toda la bondad y el cariño saliéndole por los ojos.

Bella sonrió amorosamente a Emmet para acto seguido acariciarle la cara con suavidad y cariño.

- Tranquilo Emmet, no pasara nada. Pero te prometo que si hay cualquier cosa, te llamare para que vengas a recogerme. – Bella seguía sonriéndole de forma tierna. – Me voy a mi cuarto un rato para investigar sobre este móvil… - Bella lo miró sonriendo divertida – ¡Es una pasada! En serio Emmet… Gracias. – Y sin más, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, dejando a Emmet estupefacto, pero encantado y con una cara de bobalicón que daría la vuelta al mundo.

Dicho y hecho, Bella se fue a su cuarto para investigar por internet del alcance del carísimo regalo de Emmet.

Como buena informática, ese tipo de móvil le apasionaba. Tenía de todo lo habido y por haber.

Mientras, Emmet entraba en la casa con el pecho a punto de reventar por el beso que Bella le acababa de dar,y una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

- Si Emmet, ya sabemos que Bella te ha dado un beso… y es fantástico! – le dijo Alice antes de que su hermano llegara a pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Cada día está más claro que Bella se está abriendo más y más con nosotros. – afirmó Rose mirando a su marido sonriente.

- Bella debe ser una Cullen autentica… - sentenció Jasper.

- Va a hacérseme eterno que pasen estos diez meses para que se transforme. – alegó Emmet de forma pesadumbrosa.

- Paciencia hijos… lo importante es los pasos que va dando día a día con nosotros. – Esme estaba encantada con la actitud de Bella con la familia.

Llegó la hora de comer, pero cuando Bella bajó a la cocina solo estaban las chicas.

- ¿Los chicos? – preguntó mientras se sentaba.

- Bueno… ellos están por ahí liados – los excusó Alice.

- ¿Liados? – preguntó Bella alzando una ceja mirando fijamente hacía Alice. – Venga…

- Por unanimidad decidimos que estuvieran por ahí repartidos, para que te dejaran comer en paz. – le contó Rose – Ellos no acaban de llevar demasiado bien tu cita, pero bueno… deberán acostumbrarse… y así lo harán, no te preocupes – le quitó hierro al asunto Rose.

- Bueno… espero que así sea – murmuró Bella apenada.

- Claro que será así… pero ellos te ven como su hermana pequeña, su niña frágil y delicada, a la cual deben proteger, y los de nuestra especie somos muy sobreprotectores, como ya te has ido dando cuenta. – le relataba Esme defendiendo a sus hijos.

- Bueno, no todos la ven como una hermana… - dejo caer Rose con toda la intención.

De forma automática, Bella se sonrojó y dejó escapar una sonrisita melosa.

Después de comer, Bella subió a su habitación a ducharse y arreglarse; en poco más de una hora, Jake estaría allí y no le parecía correcto hacerle esperar.

Una vez duchada, Rose y Alice picaron a Bella en la puerta.

- Pasa, estoy en el vestidor – alzó la voz Bella.

- Venimos a ayudarte… te dije que haría sol. – Recordó Alice – Así que supongo que no sabrás que ponerte.

- Bueno, había pensado en esto… ya que hace tanto calor, quiero aprovechar para ponerme algo más veraniego.

Bella les enseño el conjunto elegido a las chicas, dejándolas boquiabiertas. Era perfecto.(El conjunto está en mi perfil)

- Una autentica Cullen – sentenció Rose con gran orgullo sin que Bella se percatara.

Alice se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Una vez que Bella se puso el conjunto, Rose le arregló el pelo, haciéndole un moño alto.(Ver en mi perfil)

Y Alice la maquillo con trazos suaves, haciéndola mostrar dulce y natural.

Al final, con la ayuda de Alice y Rose a Bella todavía le sobraba tiempo hasta que Jake llegara por lo que decidió bajar hasta la cocina a tomar un tentempié.

Decidió prepararse un poco de leche fresca y unos bollos para quitar la gusa, los nervios y rellenar sus niveles de azúcar.

Cuando estaba sirviéndose la leche en un vaso, sintió un ruido a su espalda que la sobresalto haciéndola girar de forma nerviosa, resbalándosele el brick de leche, el cual no llego a caer, ya que unas manos rápidas, varoniles y ya conocidas por Bella recogieron el recipiente antes de que tocara el suelo.

- ¡Edward! Me has asustado… - le recriminó aun sofocada.

- No era mi intención – le contestó depositando el brick en la encimera de la cocina.

Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en Bella. Estaba… bellísima. Ese conjunto, ese peinado y ese maquillaje la favorecían grandiosamente. Ella lo miraba con sus largas y ahora resaltadas pestañas de forma dulce y sonriente, haciéndolo enloquecer.

- Gracias Edward… - él se inclinó de hombros restándole importancia a su acto. – Has conseguido que no me manchara… - le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- Eso hubiera sido un pecado… Hoy estas preciosa… - le dedico una mirada de arriba abajo, intentando ser cortes; pero lo que no consiguió fue controlar la forma de contemplarla… Sus ojos destilaban hambre. Deseo por ella… y Bella estaba dándose perfecta cuenta de ello.

Bella recogió el vaso con la leche y los bollos y se sentó en la barra a comérselos; y de paso, se apartaba un poco de Edward, el cual con su olor, su forma de observarla y su pose varonil la estaban empezando a poner "nerviosa".

Pero Edward se sentó en frente de ella mientras merendaba. Volvía a notar la sensación de estar atado a ella, de seguirla, de estar pendiente… y empezaba a estar harto de luchar contra esas sensaciones.

Bella intentaba masticar y tragar con toda la normalidad posible, pero tenía que pensar cada uno de sus movimientos, ya que la presencia de Edward, y en las condiciones en las que él estaba junto a ella, la estaban acalorando en exceso.

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta de cuanto significaba el otro. Edward se reconoció a sí mismo que estaba completamente enamorado de Bella y ella, de que él, aun siendo un vampiro, estaba clavado a fuego dentro de su alma.

Entre ellos habitaba un silencio cómodo. Estaban a gusto el uno con el otro así. Sobraban las palabras, solo con mirarse bastaba. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas y se sonreían mutuamente cuando alguna vez se encontraban sus ojos.

Hasta que Alice, sintiéndolo mucho, tuvo que romper el momento.

- Bella… Jake está llegando; no tardará más de dos minutos en aparecer – le comunicó la vampira entrando en la cocina.

- Vale… voy a subir a lavarme los dientes… cuando pique, dile que bajo enseguida – le contestó Bella dejando el vaso en el lavavajillas.

Se movió por la cocina intentando no mirar a Edward a la cara. Notaba un pesar dentro de su alma sabiendo que él se quedaba allí y ella se iba a una cita con otro. No sabía explicar el porqué de esos sentimientos tan profundos y que de paso, dolían tanto dentro de su corazón.

¿Sería que eso es lo realmente era el amor? ¿Así se sentía cuando tenías delante de ti al amor de tu vida, pero te ibas con otro?

Justo cuando salía por la puerta, Bella se giró hacía Edward y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Se quedó con sus ojos fijos en los del vampiro, para acabar lanzándole una sonrisa, algo triste.

- Hasta luego Edward… - la frase se quedó en el aire. Hasta un humano lo hubiera notado.

Pero realmente, como acababa la frase… - Nos vemos a mi vuelta… Espero que estés cuando regrese… O pudiera llegar a ser algo así como… - ¡Jódete, por cobarde!

Edward se decantaba por la última de las posibilidades. Ya que era la más acertada. Cobarde… así se sentía, como una rata asustada que se esconde en su guarida.

Al momento, la moto de Jake sonó anunciando su inminente llegada.

Todos los miembros de la familia salieron al hall para recibirlo.

-¿ No creéis que esto es demasiado? – Preguntó irónico Carlisle – Con que salgamos Esme y yo a recibirlo basta… que somos los que hacemos de padres de Bella.

- Realmente no tendríamos ni que salir a recibirlo. Es Jake, no un chico desconocido que va a salir con nuestra hija adolescente – recalcó Esme.

- Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá – apoyó Alice – Es Jake, sin más… Solo que va a sacar de paseo a Bella. – se inclinó de hombros restándole importancia.

- No es un simple paseo, Alice… Es una cita. – contradijo Jasper. – Aunque sí que es verdad que todos aquí en la puerta me parece excesivo.

- Si… es verdad… y ¿por qué no dejamos que sea Edward el que lo reciba? – preguntó Rose con mala intención.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó el nombrado.

- No sé… será porque por ti estamos en esta situación… - Rose iba a empezar a atacar a su hermano, cuando el timbre sonó.

Llegaba la hora de la verdad. De pronto, todos desaparecieron del hall y Edward se quedó allí, solo.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un apuesto y sonriente Jake.

- Ey ¡Edward…! – lo saludó amigable como siempre. – ¿Qué tal?

- Bien Jake… bien – fingió – Te veo muy apuesto – le sonrió pícaro. Fingiendo.

- Bueno, la ocasión lo merece – Jake sonrió de forma bobalicona, haciendo a Edward tragarse su propio veneno.

- ¿Dónde vas a llevar a Bella? – le preguntó directo. – Ella ha dicho que no se lo has dicho para darle una sorpresa… pero como comprenderás, nosotros debemos saber dónde está Bella… - le dijo intentando controlar el tono autoritario de su voz.

- La voy a llevar a la reserva, Edward. – Jake estaba empezando a sentirse molesto, atacado por Edward – No le pasará nada, tranquilo. Cuidare de ella, no tenéis que preocuparos de que vayáis a perder el juego porque a Bella le pase algo estando conmigo. – le contestó algo frio.

- ¿Qué juego? – le preguntó Edward molesto y con el ceño algo fruncido – Bella nos importa… es nuestra niña… Al juego pueden darle mucho por el culo, Jake – le dijo con el tono severo.

- ¿Vuestra niña? – replicó Jake entre divertido y curioso.

Jake estaba empezando a notar ciertos toques en Edward que, sumados a lo que había ido percibiendo los otros días, no le gustaba nada. Estaba claro que Edward sentía debilidad por Bella, estaba segurísimo.

- Si Jake, nuestra niña. – Entró en conversación Emmet, ayudando a Edward – Sabemos que la cuidaras, pero entiende que estemos preocupados… Ella es humana, frágil y aquí con nosotros está protegida.

- Si, lo entiendo, pero os repito que no le pasará nada. Dejarla divertirse un poco, ¿no?

Poco a poco y forma muy natural, el resto de los miembros Cullen, fueron haciendo acto de presencia en el hall.

- Jake, ¿quieres entrar? – lo invitó siempre atenta Esme.

- No… gracias Esme… supongo que Bella no tarde ya en bajar, quiero aprovechar que hoy hace un día tan fantástico y soleado, cosa rara aquí, ya sabéis.

- Jake… - intervino Carlisle dubitativo – Tu…¿ vas a contarle a Bella algo de lo vuestro? – le dijo de forma casi hasta tímida.

- Carlisle, la verdad es que hoy no. Por muy observadora que Bella sea, no va a notar nada… Si seguimos quedando, que eso espero – sonrió – antes de que ella pueda hacerse alguna idea extraña, yo se lo diré… u os avisaré, ya que a lo mejor se siente más tranquila diciéndoselo vosotros.

Siguieron departiendo animadamente, hasta que de pronto un aroma floral, más concretamente a rosas comenzó a embriagar el ambiente.

Bella ya bajaba y se había perfumado, para completar su sesión de belleza.

Al cabo de dos minutos escasos, ella hacía acto de presencia en la última tanda de escaleras que bajaban a la puerta de la casa.

Mientras descendía, no pudo evitar sonreír y menear la cabeza al ver a toda la familia allí reunida.

- ¡No se supone que tendrían que estar solo Carlisle y Esme? – preguntó socarrona – Son los padres, los que deben abrirle la puerta al chico que viene a buscar a su hija… ¿no es así como debe ser? – preguntaba sonriendo burlona.

- Ya os lo dije… - murmuró Carlisle – esto ha sido excesivo – protestaba entre dientes.

- Hola Jake – Bella franqueó al resto de la familia y se acercó a Jake dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Bella… estás… preciosa…¡wuauu! – exclamó él alucinado.

- Gracias, eres muy amable – se sonrojo ella.

- No, amable no, sincero y realista, jajaja – se carcajeó él nervioso.

Bella se giró hacia todos y volviendo a menear la cabeza, se acercó a Carlisle y a Esme.

- No volveré tarde… y si me entretengo, llamaré para avisar, ¿ok? – Meneo el móvil, haciéndole un guiño a Emmet de forma discreta. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron estupefactos ante los modales de Bella por avisarlos.

- Vale cariño, gracias por tu consideración. – agradeció Esme con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- Vuelve cuando quieras… Ya no eres una niña – le dijo Carlisle de forma paternalista. – Pero sería un detalle que si vas a llegar tarde nos avises, para estar tranquilos. –Le sonrió él.

- Si, y de paso para que tres que yo me sé, no salgan en una expedición de búsqueda y captura, jajaja – rió ella divertida. Alice y Rose, no pudieron evitarlo y acabaron riéndose con la broma, o no tan broma, de Bella.

Edward, Emmet y Jasper, bufaron en respuesta.

Bella se acercó, una vez acabo de reír y les dio sendos besos en las mejillas a Carlisle y a Esme de forma totalmente natural y espontánea.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron… ¿cómo decirlo? Alucinados, estupefactos, asombrados, maravillados… No había palabras para definir los sentimientos que los envolvían en esos momentos. Unas enormes sonrisas de satisfacción aparecieron en sus rostros, a lo que Bella, contemplando sus reacciones, les devolvió de forma automática.

El resto de la familia no puedo hacer más que contener el aliento. Era un momento memorable, único, irrepetible. Y por supuesto, emotivo. Todos sonreían agradecidos de que su "niña" se estuviera abriendo de esa manera con ellos.

- ¡Hasta luego familia! – se despidió del resto de forma cantarina, acompañada de su linda sonrisa.

Alice aprovecho una liviana mirada que Bella le dedicó en su despedida, para hacerle gestos de que se fuera preparando para el interrogatorio que habría luego; Bella en contestación, sonrió y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Jake le dio paso a Bella, como buen caballero y se fueron hacía fuera, donde tenía aparcada la moto.

¿Una Moto?. A Bella se le abrieron los ojos como platos al verla. Odiaba las motos. Los coches… Eso sí le gustaba a Bella. Incluso en cierta manera la velocidad y la adrenalina que provocaban… pero ¿las motos? Una moto no, ¡por Dios!

Su paso fue aminorándose a cada centímetro que se acercaban a la susodicha moto.

- ¿Pasa algo Bella? – le preguntó Jake al oído, acercándose por su espalda.

- ¡No…! – contestó demasiado contundente.

- Bella… - Jake cambio su posición y se puso delante de ella. Muy, muy cerca.

Bella podía olerlo, un aroma atrayente, embriagador… pero no tanto como el de Edward. Notaba la respiración de él, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada latido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico le gustaba y mucho.

- No, en serio… No pasa nada, solo que… las motos no me apasionan demasiado, la verdad – le dijo poniendo cara de niña y mordiéndose un labio.

Jake sonrió, mirándola casi con devoción. Y de paso respiro tranquilo; por un segundo llegó a pensar que Bella estaba echándose atrás con su cita.

- Tranquila, conduciré despacio. Ya verás como así no te asusta y disfrutas del paseo. – le dijo animándola.

- Bueno… veremos… - le contestó ella no muy convencida, pero sonriendo igualmente.

Mientras, siete vampiros que no quitaban ojo de lo que acontecía en el patio, se encontraban indecisos sobre qué hacer. Algo pasaba con Bella y la moto, de eso estaban todos seguros, pero no veían oportuno intervenir. Tenían miedo de que a Bella no le gustase su intromisión.

- No le gusta la moto – sentenció Edward.

-¿ Por qué no le dejamos un coche a Jake? Así Bella iría más tranquila – decía indecisa Alice.

- Es mejor que no nos metamos – alegó Jasper – a Bella no le gustara que intervengamos.

- Sí, dejémosles que solucionen ellos sus cosas – apoyó Rose.

- ¿Y si se cae y se hace daño? – preguntó Edward alertando al resto. – ¿Qué hará Jake?, ¿Se descubrirá delante de Bella cogiéndola para que no caía, exponiéndose? – se preguntaba tanto para los demás como para él mismo.

- Jake no hará nada que ponga en peligro a Bella, le gusta demasiado – contestó Jasper. – Estoy sintiéndolo y he de reconocer que sus sentimientos son puros para con Bella.

Eso mató a Edward, el cual, después de gruñir se dio la vuelta y subió espavorido hacía su habitación encerrándose allí el resto del día.

Esperaría el regreso de Bella allí, obligándose a permanecer encerrado en su dormitorio, ya que sabía que si salía, acabaría por seguir a la pareja y eso no era correcto; sobre todo si Jake se percataba de su presencia.

El encontronazo que tuvieron a la llegada del licántropo, había hecho saltar las alarmas en Jake, y Edward lo sabía. No quería darle más pistas de que él pudiera albergar sentimientos más poderosos por Bella, por lo que su decisión de quedarse allí recluido ganaba posiciones.

La tarde fue pasando… lenta, pasmosa. Ninguno se había dado realmente cuenta de cuanto había calado Bella en ellos hasta ese día y ese momento.

Se encontraban raros sin la chica pululando por casa, hasta parecía que después de unas horas, la cosa ya no olía ni a ella.

La pareja en cuestión, se iban en moto dirección la Push. Jake iba despacio para que Bella no lo pasara mal, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que era su primera cita.

Bella iba agarrada a Jake como si la vida le fuera en ello, acto que le venía ni que pintado, ya que así tenía la excusa perfecta para poder tocarlo más de lo establecido como "bien visto" en la primera cita. Y Jake por su parte estaba encantado de sentir a Bella tan abrazadita a él.

* * *

><p>Chicas os tengo que decir que a partir de ahora no tengo ningun capitulo adelantado , osea que subire el capitulo como mucho al dia siguiente de que Dess Cullen me lo pase , normal mente tarda cono 2 o 3 semanas en escribir un capitulo ya que esta con los estudios y tambien con otras historias entre manos <em>Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews ,no he podido contestar a vestros reviews por el mismo motivo que no podia subir nada tambien gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mi como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muxhisimas gracias a todos no sabeis los amimos que me dais.<em>

_ Muchisimos Besos._

_ ¿Reviews?_


	20. ME GUSTAS

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._

Después de veinte minutos en moto, por fin llegaron a la reserva.

Aunque Bella estaba la mar de contenta por ir tan pegadita a Jake, debía de reconocer que estaba como loca por bajarse de ese "trasto" llamado moto.

- Qué tal el viaje? – le preguntó Jake ayudándola a bajar muy cortésmente.

- Bueno… - rodó los ojos Bella – No ha estado tan mal… la verdad – intentaba sonar sincera, pero consiguió un tono y un gesto un tanto extraños. – Pero… tardaremos en volver a montar, verdad? – Bella frunció los labios en una mueca infantil.

Jake se la quedó mirando con guasa, hasta que los dos acabaron riéndose.

- Ven, voy a presentarte a mi padre. Está deseando conocerte… - le dijo Jake mientras le indicaba por dónde ir.

- Ah… - contestó ella. – No sabía que hubiera causado tanta expectación, la verdad.

- Hombre, que una chica se haya convertido en el juego de un vampiro aburrido, obligándola a convivir durante un año con una familia de vampiros… atrae la atención de cualquiera – le dijo de forma divertida.

- Sí, claro… visto de esa forma… - medito Bella de forma también divertida.

Jake invitó a Bella a su casa. Su padre, Billy Black uno de los Jefes de la tribu de los Quileuttes, estaba deseoso de conocer a la chica.

Cuando su hijo le contó lo del juego, se quedó sorprendido, a la vez que apenado. Que un vampiro, un asqueroso chupasangres le cortara la vida a una chica tan joven… con todo su porvenir por delante… lo dejó completamente impactado. Deseoso de que el día de conocer a la joven llegara.

- Es un placer conocerlo señor Black – saludo formalmente Bella.

- Por favor, llámame Billy… - le respondió sonriente – Se me hace raro ver tantos modales por aquí… jaja – Bella sonrió tímidamente.

- Que tal con los Cullen, Bella? – le preguntó directamente.

Bella se quedó callada. No sabía qué contestar. Aunque sabía que ellos eran conocedores del secreto de su nueva familia, no estaba segura de que es lo que podría o no decir.

- Tranquila Bella… siento haber sido tan directo. –Le sonrió Billy notando las dudas de la chica – Me refería a qué tal tu cambio de vida… Que con los Cullen estás bien, no me cabe ni la menor duda… pero… imagino que tuvo que ser un shock.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Teniendo en cuenta de que yo no creía en vampiros, ni en seres mitológicos, ni nada por el estilo… Ahora las películas de miedo adquieren otro punto de vista para mí, jaja! – rió ella quitándole importancia al asunto.

Conversaron durante un rato más, hasta que Jake empezó a impacientarse y por fin pudo sacar a Bella de casa.

A Billy le había caído fenomenal la chica. Era lista, educada y muy guapa. Ahora entendía porque su hijo estaba tan encaprichado con ella.

Pero tenía un temor… Billy conocía a su hijo y nunca lo había visto así con ninguna otra chica. Pero Jake no era un muchacho normal; él era un licántropo y los lobos tienen el don de imprimarse. No les sucedía a todos, por supuesto. La gran mayoría encontraban a su mujer ideal, a la que amaban y deseaban por siempre, pero sin llegar a ser una imprimación, pero ya había habido un caso en la reserva no hacía mucho, de una pareja de enamorados, con planes de casarse… y un día sin más, apareció una prima de la chica y el lobo se imprimó de ella de forma irremediable, causando una gran daño en la muchacha y revuelo en la reserva.

Ese era el temor de Billy. Sabía que Jake no estaba imprimado de Bella… pero y si acababan llegando a más, y él se imprimaba de otra?

Aunque bueno, la chica en cuestión acabaría muriendo o convirtiéndose… que era morir de forma sentimental para un licántropo, ya que un vampiro y un lobo no podían llegar a ser pareja intima, ya que los fluidos de los vampiros eran mortales para ellos.

Pero igualmente, a Billy le daba pena el que ellos estuvieran destinados al fracaso, ya que se les veía muy bien juntos; aparte de que formaban una preciosa pareja. Pero temía que su hijo llegara a enamorarse de ella y acabar sufriendo dentro de unos meses… Aunque parecía que Jake no le daba importancia alguna a eso.

El resto de los chicos fueron llegando y saludando a Bella. Pasaron un rato todos juntos entre risas y bromas, hasta que Jake tuvo que volver a rescatar a su cita para poder estar un ratito a solas.

- Bueno, bueno… os dejamos iros. – sonreía Sam. – Pero a condición de que te quedes a cenar – le propuso a Bella.

- Bueno… yo no sé si será conveniente. – Dudó – Es la primera vez que salgo de la casa y no quiero abusar de la confianza… - Quil la cortó.

- Venga Bella… sabiendo que estas aquí no les parecerá mal. En la reserva estás tan protegida y a salvo como con ellos. – la intentaba convencer el chico.

Todos, Embry, Seth, Paul, Sam… empezaron a insistirle, y teniendo en cuenta de que Bella estaba de lo más contenta allí, al final se decidió a llamar.

Se fue a un aparte y cogió el móvil que Emmet le había regalado. Buscó en la agenda y apretó al nombre de "CASA".

Al segundo tono, Carlisle contestó.

-¿ Si? ¿Bella?¿ Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? – bombardeó preocupado.

- Carlisle, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Era para preguntarte si no te importa que me quede a cenar… - dijo en murmullos; le daba un poco de apuro preguntar siendo la primera vez que se ausentaba.

- Claro que no Bella… por supuesto. – le dijo él respirando tranquilo.

En menos de un latido de corazón, el resto de la familia estaba alrededor de Carlisle para enterarse porque Bella llamaba poco más de dos horas después de haberse ido. Incluso Edward había abandonado su condena voluntaria para bajar al salón con el resto para informarse.

- Cielo, ya te dije que no estabas encarcelada… Si te han invitado a cenar y te apetece quedarte, pues adelante – la animo él.

- Ah… vale – le contestó ella.

- Nos agrada que estés contenta… Así que pásalo bien, y dale recuerdos a los chicos de nuestra parte – le pidió – Y Bella… Gracias por tu consideración en avisar, hija.

- De nada, ya te dije que si había cualquier cosa os avisaría… He de colgar, los chicos están rondándome, jajaja… ¡Un beso para todos! ¡Chao! – se despidió ella entre risas.

Carlisle posó el teléfono y sonrió meloso. Esa chica era fabulosa. Aun teniendo reparos con ellos por lo que eran, había tenido consideración y había llamado para avisar de que se quedaría a cenar.

- ¡Joder!… ¡pensaba que Jake le había contado lo suyo y que Bella estaba espantada y quería que la fuéramos a buscar…! – exclamó Emmet sorprendido.

- Si, la verdad que yo había pensado lo mismo – apoyó Jasper.

- No… Jake no se lo dirá hoy… y no creo equivocarme en decir que aún tardará varias citas en decírselo. – Comentó Edward serio.

- Sí, yo creo lo mismo que tú, hijo. – apoyó Carlisle la teoría de Edward. – Él va a esperar a que Bella lo veo como un chico más, que note que ella está cómoda o que dé muestras de afecto por él para cuando se lo cuente y ella lo rechace poder usarlo a su favor. – meditaba Carlisle en voz alta, ante el asentimiento de Edward.

- Si, entiendo lo que decís – intervino Rose – ¿pero para que se encapricha de ella sí sabe cuál va a ser su final?, ¡No lo entiendo! – alzó las cejas incrédula.

- A lo mejor no quiere ver ese final, sino que hay alguna otra alternativa – Alice se encogió de hombros, apenada.

Aunque ella quería que Bella y Edward se declararan y estuvieran juntos al fin, no podía dejar de darle lástima por Jake. Era un chico tan bueno y encantador…

- Va a sufrir; fuera ahora ignorando lo que siente, o después cuando Bella tenga que escoger – comentó Jasper de forma fría – Y adivino cuando va a ser peor…

- Al final, claro – respondió Esme – Si ellos congenian, e inician una relación… aunque sea efímera, Jake lo va a pasar peor cuando vea que Bella está obligada a dejarlo. – decía con pesar la matriarca vampira.

- Yo creo que no llegaremos a tanto – añadió Alice sonriendo de forma interesante – Bella no va a llegar tan lejos con Jake… ¿Que quedaran varias veces? Sí. ¿Que darán la impresión de que su relación parece forjarse? Sí. Pero lo que siente por Edward podrá más que sus reparos por lo que somos. – miró sonriendo hacía el nombrado, que intentaba no inmutarse ante las palabras de su hermana – No sé especificaros cuándo, ni porqué… pero algo está por pasar, y entonces ella abrirá los ojos. –sentenció tajante.

- Será cuando él le diga que es un lobo… ¿Cuándo sino? – preguntó, más bien afirmando, Rose.

Mientras en la reserva, Jacob por fin había podido rescatar a su cita del resto de la manada, y se la había llevado paseando hasta la playa de la Push.

A cada momento que pasaba con Bella, más veía que era la mujer de su vida.

Era inteligente, divertida, educada… y preciosa.

Aunque sabía que no estaba imprimado, también sabía que estaba loco por ella, arriesgándose incluso a llamarlo Amor.

- Este sitio es precioso, Jake… Me encanta. – Admiraba Bella – Esta playa es completamente distinta a las de California, pero infinitamente más hermosa.

Ella y Jake se habían sentado en un tronco caído en la playa, admirando como caía el atardecer sobre el mar tranquilo de la Push.

Entonces se giró, y sin proponérselo, sus caras quedaron muy, muy cerca la una de la otra.

Ambos se miraron casi embelesados. Pero siendo objetivos, Jake era el que daba más sensación de estar "colgado" por Bella que a la inversa. Aunque sobra decir que la chica estaba más que encantada con la compañía.

Jake era encantador. Un príncipe azul. Cariñoso, educado, cortés, fuerte… y un montón de adjetivos más que Bella estaba más que segura que poseía, y que vería ir saliendo a la luz con el tiempo.

A parte, claro está, de lo atractivo que él era. Su porte musculoso, su piel morena, su sonrisa dulce y esos ojos seductores, casi rallando en lo erótico.

Pero aunque Jake le gustaba, y mucho, no podía apartar de su pensamiento, por mucha rabia que le diera, a Edward.

Nada ni nadie podía compararse a él… En nada. Tenía todos los atributos, más que de sobra, que a Bella le gustaban en un hombre… Pero claro, como no los iba a tener si era un vampiro.

Durante unos segundos ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que su primer beso iba a ser inminente. Además, que mejor escenario que una playa al atardecer?

Bella ya estaba saboreándolo, y entre cerro ligeramente los ojos dándole pie.

Jake, que aunque no tenía demasiada experiencia, advirtió rápidamente el gesto, dudo. Estaba muerto por besarla; por saborear esos deliciosos labios, por probar su sabor… pero no podía besarla en su primera cita… Estando ella completamente desinformada sobre su condición de licántropo.

Pero como bien habían supuesto los Cullen, su plan era que ella lo conociera, que confiará en él antes de decirle nada. Y una vez con toda la información decidiera si quería volver a verlo o no… Pero no antes de que lo conociera de verdad.

Jake, intentando ser caballeroso, cambio su posición y volvió a hablar, rompiendo así el momento íntimo que había surgido entre ellos.

- Otro día te llevaré a aquel pico. - Le dijo señalando con su brazo. Bella tuvo que pestañear varias veces para aclararse y reaccionar – Desde allí, ¡las vistas son alucinantes! – exclamó emocionado ante la idea de otra cita.

- Claro… ¡debe ser impresionante! – reaccionó Bella sin inmutarse, mostrando el mismo entusiasmo de Jake.

Que no la hubiera besado en ese momento, ya que era el adecuado, idóneo, lo mires por donde lo mires… La había trastocado ligeramente. Pero rápido llego a la conclusión de que Jake quería comportarse como un caballero con ella.

Esto era un pueblo, no la ciudad donde el sexo y el "vicio", por así decirlo, estaban a la orden del día.

Regresaron a la reserva dando un tranquilo paseo y charlando de la vida de Bella antes del "suceso".

- Hablas con devoción de esa época… Realmente era la vida que habías soñado, ¿eh? – le preguntó nostálgico Jake.

- Pues sí, la verdad. Porqué uno proyecta como va a ir siendo su vida, pero no siempre sale como la planeamos… pero la mía sí. No cambiaría nada de este año… y realmente de los anteriores tampoco. – Meditó en voz alta Bella – Incluso mi paso por el instituto no fue nada malo, jajaja.

- Bueno, piensa que si no hubiera pasado esto, no me hubieras conocido… Ni a los Cullen, ni a los chicos… - se arriesgó a decir Jake.

Bella se quedó meditabunda durante un rato, hasta que al fin encontró las palabras adecuadas.

- Si, realmente eso hubiera sido una pena, Jake – lo miró con ojos pensativos – Pero me hubiese gustado conoceros en otras circunstancias. Aunque bueno, lo de los Cullen… aun habiendo visto algunas de sus hazañas, sigue pareciéndome imposible que los vampiros existan de verdad – decía abriendo los ojos, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras – Jamás había creído en ellos, ni en cosas similares… En serio, ¡es increíble! – meneaba la cabeza incrédula. – Por cierto… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Me refiero a vosotros con los Cullen?

La tan esperada y temida pregunta llegó. Jake había planeado contarle a Bella su secreto cuando esta llegara al kit de la cuestión, porqué sabía que antes o después, Bella acabaría preguntando. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan "antes".

Lo dejó desarmado; su plan se había ido completamente al garete, y eso lo dejó sin argumento.

- Bufff… Eso es una larga historia… - intentó ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriese qué decirle.

- ¡Ehh! – Gritó Seth – ¡La parejita ya hace acto de presencia! ¡Por fin podremos cenar! – gritaba divertido.

Eso fue la excusa perfecta, ya que a él no se le ocurría nada por sí solo.

- Lo dicho, es una larga historia… y los chicos vendrán a por ti, ya – sonrió divertido. – Otro día con calma te la cuento, ¿ok? – le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Bella le devolvió el guiño sonriente. Pero él sabía que no se le iba a olvidar. Así que tendría que pensar en cómo decírselo sin revelar nada, si es que volvía a preguntarle demasiado "antes" de lo que él tenía pensado.

En cuanto anduvieron unos pasos más, Seth, Quil y Embri, los más jóvenes, fueron a su encuentro y entre bromas y risas llegaron donde habían montado la cena al aire libre.

- Qué bien, ¡una cena en el jardín! – observó Bella encantada – Debe ser la noche más bonita de todo el verano – bufó resignada, pero divertida.

- Pues sí, creo que tienes razón. Hoy ha sido el día más caluroso y soleado de toda la estación – agregó Billy.

- Pues en un par de días volverá a hacer un día como hoy… podrías venir y pasar la tarde en la playa. El agua ya se ha calentado y no estará demasiado fría para ti. – agregó Seth.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Dirás para todos? – preguntó inocentemente Bella.

Jake se tensó como una rama a punto de romperse y Sam reprendió a Seth con la mirada. El chico, el más joven de toda la manada, era excesivamente parlanchín, y Bella demasiado observadora.

- Es que nosotros estamos hechos a este clima… pero tú, que vienes de California, del sol, del calor… puede que la encuentres algo fría. A eso se refería Seth – aclaró sutilmente Sam.

La cena llegó y los chicos empezaron a comer como lobos, nunca mejor dicho. En unos minutos, habían tragado lo que Bella comía en dos días.

- ¡Madre mía cómo coméis! – exclamó Bella sorprendida. Los chicos rieron por su cara. – Yo necesitaría dos días como mínimo en engullir toda esa comida, jajaja – Rió – Además… ¿dónde la metéis?, si estáis todos delgados – preguntó Bella de forma inocente.

- Es que hacemos mucho deporte. – Contestó Quil – Siempre estamos haciendo algo. Actividades del campo, me refiero. En la reserva somos muy agrícolas. Plantamos muchos cultivos, cortamos leña, arreglamos las casa de los desperfectos del invierno… no paramos… - le contestó de forma natural.

- Además pasamos mucho tiempo en el agua, nadando y haciendo salto de acantilado – agregó Embry.

- ¿Salto de acantilado? – preguntó Bella curiosa.

-¿ Recuerdas el pico que te enseñé? – Le indicó Jake, ella asintió con la cabeza – pues saltamos desde allí y hacemos competiciones entre nosotros.

- Cosas de la testosterona, jajaja – agregó la Sra. Clearwater riendo.

- Ya pero… ¡está altísimo! – insistió Bella con el ceño fruncido – ¿No tenéis miedo a haceros daño? – se preocupó.

Todos los chicos menearon la cabeza en señal negativa a la vez, haciendo a Bella reírse, y acabando así el turno de las preguntas, las cuales a Jake empezaban a angustiarle.

A parte de darse cuenta de que estaba loco por Bella, Jacob también se había dado cuenta de que tendría que hablar con ella mucho antes de lo que pensaba.

Esta misma tarde habían estado a nada de besarse y él había pasado el trago de forma airosa; pero ni estaba bien alargar el momento cuando sabes que la chica lo desea, ni él quería alargarlo más.

Después de cenar, estuvieron contando chistes y haciendo bromas hasta que a Bella le dolió el estómago de reír.

Y ya pasadas las doce de la madrugada, Bella decidió que era hora de regresar. Ante el asentimiento y admiración de los padres de los chicos por su responsabilidad y respeto hacía Esme y Carlisle.

- Si, Bella tiene razón. Aunque haya llamado a Carlisle, tampoco debe abusar. – Les reprendió Harry – Es la primera vez que se ausenta y si bien los Cullen saben que aquí estará perfectamente, no es responsable que llegue a las tantas. – sentenció.

Bella prometió volver pronto. Tan pronto como dentro de dos días, cuando Seth había asegurado que iba a hacer otro día tan esplendido como ese mismo, y pasarían el día en la playa, haciendo una merendola.

- Ya sé que no te gusta mucho la moto, siento no tener otro vehículo – se disculpó Jake.

- Oh, Jake… No pasa nada. Aunque no me gusten demasiado las motos, he de reconocer que has conducido muy despacio, y apenas he pasado miedo. – lo consoló Bella.

- Lo que menos quiero es que pases miedo conmigo, Bella. – le contestó mirándola fijamente, con la voz tomada por el momento íntimo que sin querer se había propiciado entre ellos.

- He pasado muchas cosas contigo hoy, pero miedo no está dentro de ellas – le respondió Bella de la misma forma.

Bella esperaba el beso ahora. Pero Jake volvió a eludirlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa estilo "Jake", o sea, radiante, le pasó el casco y le ayudó a ponérselo.

A lo que ella se quedó completamente trastocada.

Pues sí que tenía modales el chico… Aunque mejor, la verdad. Habrá tiempo más que de sobra para besos pensó para sí misma.

-¡Ahí vienen! – anunció Alice exaltada.

- Alice, nosotros también oímos igual de lejos que tú… - se mofó Emmet.

- Yo creo que no le ha contado nada – picó Rose.

- No… claro. Apoyo completamente la versión de Edward y Carlisle – agregó Jasper – Él no se lo dirá hasta que ella lo conozca más; hasta que pueda ser más objetiva.

- Si, pero…¡ ese día va a ser espectacular! – sonrió con malicia Rose – yo por estar delante y ver como Bella desata su ira contra Jake… - Rose ya se imaginaba a su chica yéndose en contra del lobo, acusándolo de mentiroso y de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, enfureciéndose.

- Roseee… - la reprendió Esme – No seas así. Ese día va a ser muy desagradable para Bella. – la pesadumbre se apoderó del rostro de Esme.

Edward por su parte, también había oído el ronroneo de la moto de Jake acercarse. Su niña había vuelto a casa… Pero ahora tocaba escuchar, y no sabía si lo que oiría le fuese a gustar.

Temía que Jake la hubiera besado y que ella se derritiera en sus brazos… Ya se imaginaba como Bella se lo contaría a sus hermanas, con la voz tomada por los sentimientos romanticones.

¿Soportaría el escucharla decir algo así?

Jake paró la moto y como había hecho horas antes, cortésmente ayudó a Bella a bajar de ella. Bella, una vez en suelo firme, se quitó el casco sacudiendo su coleta, la cual estaba algo deteriorada del ajetreo del día.

- Sana y salva – bromeó Jake.

- Bufff… sí. – bufó Bella medio en broma medio en serio.

- Pues… - llegaba la hora de la despedida – lo dicho, si pasado mañana hace bueno, te llamo y te recojo para ir a la playa, ¿ok?- le pregunto directamente con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

- Claro, por supuesto. Hoy me lo he pasado genial. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien… - le contestó Bella eufórica. Se acercó un poquito a él, mirándolo de forma tierna – incluso de antes de llegar aquí – y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Jake sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido. Ahora sería el momento de darle el beso… pero seguía pareciéndole casi hasta indecente dárselo ocultándole lo que él era.

En ese momento la puerta de la gran casa Cullen se abrió, saliendo por ella Alice, seguida de Emmet.

Y otra vez tenía excusa para no darle el tan temido beso.

Aunque excusa la de ellos para romper el momento de la despedida de la parejita.

- ¡Hola chicos! – exclamó Alice.

- Eyy, ¿qué tal? – acompañó Emmet en el saludo.

- Hola – saludaron ambos a dúo, sonriendo y mirándose por la casualidad.

Al momento, Rose y Jasper también salieron a saludar a Jake y a dar la bienvenida a Bella.

Ambos chicos les contaron por alto sus día, sacando las risas de los cuatro vampiros al relatarles algunas de las ocurrencias de Seth.

Después de departir un rato, se fueron despidiendo.

- ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? – le preguntó Jake de forma muy discreta.

- Claro, estaré esperando tu llamada… - le sonrió Bella de forma algo, seductora, lo cual hizo a Jake casi hasta jadear.

Hoy se iba a ir "calentito" para la cama… después de estar todo el día observando a Bella. Sus gestos, sus sonrisas… como se pasaba la lengua por los labios de forma natural, pero tan sexy.

Más de una vez, su entrepierna se había visto "ligeramente" engrandecida a lo largo de la tarde, ya que por mucho que no quería pensarlo, la lejana idea de que Bella y él acabaran de una forma más íntima, no paraba de rondarle la cabeza.

Se quedaron parados el uno en frente del otro durante unos segundos, hasta que Jake se inclinó y le dio un casto y tierno beso en la frente a Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el olor encandilador de Jake. Le gustaba, le atraía su fragancia… pero le faltaba algo para que solo oliéndolo, el centro de su cuerpo y de su calor estallara en llamas, deseando estar rodeada de sus brazos… No era Edward… y lo sabía… Aunque esa idea sí que la hacía arder, pero de indignación.

¿Por qué no era capaz de sacarlo de su cabeza?, ¿ Por qué tenía que estar comparando al maravilloso de Jake con él?

Justo cuando Jake despegó los labios de la frente de Bella, agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

- Bella… Me gustas… Mucho – su voz era dulce y suave, haciendo que a Bella, los pelos se le pusieran de punta.

Ella no supo que decir… tartamudeo algo ininteligible, pero él la silenció posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

- No digas nada… Tu mirada me lo dice todo. – le susurró.

Y efectivamente, aunque Bella se había quedado trastocada, sus ojos transmitían que él también le gustaba. Le brillaban como luceros, y lo miraba con dulzor y ternura.

Era una mirada clara.

Se subió en la moto, ante la mirada de Bella, que espero en el patio hasta que se fuera.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo, Jake le gritó.

- Te llamaré pequeña… - y le lanzó un beso al aire, el cual Bella cogió con un gesto de su mano.

Entró en casa, complacida. Encantada por el día tan magnífico y la compañía exquisita, deseando que dentro de dos días hiciera sol.

- Eh, eh… ¿dónde te crees que vas? – la interceptó Alice subiendo por la escalera.

- A mi cuarto… ¿dónde iba a ir? – le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Vale… pues vete aseándote, mientras yo te preparo un tentempié… Tienes mucho que contar, - canturreo, ante el meneo de cabeza de Bella.

- Alice, no aturulles a Bella… - reprendió Carlisle saliendo del salón. – ¿Te lo has pasado bien en la reserva? – preguntó sonriente.

- Sí, mucho – Bella se giró encarando a Carlisle – Lo he pasado realmente bien… No creía que aún quedara gente que viviera como ellos, de esa forma tan rural, tan… india, jajaja – Rió Bella ante la sonrisa de Carlisle – Es retroceder en el tiempo décadas y décadas… - admiraba ella encantada.

- Sí la verdad que no se dejan influir por las modernidades… Son gente muy de sus tradiciones, de mucha palabra y leales… Son magníficos. – alabó Carlisle ante el asentimiento de Bella.

- Me han invitado a ir a la playa el domingo, - comentó ella – dicen que va a hacer un día igual de bonito que el de hoy.

- No tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella – le respondió Carlisle trascendental, viendo la intención oculta de Bella. – Simplemente con que digas que sales ya está. Tienes libertad, no eres una prisionera, hija – la reprendió dulcemente.

- A ver enana, - la llamó Emmet haciendo acto de presencia – ¿Qué tal te han tratado los chicos? – le pregunto acercándose y arrimándole el brazo a forma de saludo.

- Pues muy bien… son encantadores, y muy divertidos. Todavía me duele el estómago de tanto reír. – sonrió Bella – al final Billy, el padre de Jake, tuvo que reprenderlos diciéndoles que acabarían por hacerme vomitar, jajaja

- Te noto contenta – agregó Jasper – te ha venido bien el salir. Me alegro de sentirte así. – le sonrió.

- Si, la verdad es que lo necesitaba… bueno, no es que aquí me tratéis mal, ni muchísimo menos – se disculpó rápidamente – pero estar con… humanos… bueno, ya me entendéis, me ha sentado de fábula.

Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Rose y Esme que se habían unido al grupo, se quedaron por un momento callados.

Cuando Bella se enterara del secreto, estallaría en cólera.

Al cabo de un rato y con el pijama puesto, Alice y Rose picaron suavemente en la habitación de Bella.

- Pasad – les dijo ella suavemente.

Dos cabecitas sonrientes asomaron por el marco de la puerta haciendo a Bella sonreír.

- Ya me parecía raro que no vinierais – les dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Te estábamos dando tiempo para que te cambiaras – le respondió Rose ante el asentimiento de Alice.

Las chicas, aparte de darle unos momentos de intimidad y soledad a Bella, también estaban esperando a que se aseara y así quitarse el olor a perro mojado tan característico de los Quileuttes.

- Bueno, qué… ¡desembucha! – la apremió Alice sonriendo emocionada.

Bella les contó su tarde con los chicos. El conocer a Billy y a los Clearwater, y su paseo con Jake.

Les relató que fue un caballero, muy educado, divertido y dulce. Y les contó muy por alto el "tema beso"

Alice y Rose se quedaron calladas, sin saber exactamente qué decir. En otras circunstancias se hubieran puesto como locas y habrían martilleado a Bella a preguntas, pero sabiendo que entre ella y Edward existían sentimientos, aunque Bella se negara a reconocerlo… Las hacía estar tranquilas y manteniendo su fachada.

Más a sabiendas de que Edward estaba en el piso de abajo escuchando como un acosador.

Dato que llamo la atención de Bella: Edward fue el único que no salió a recibirla.

No sabía cómo tomarse eso. ¿Celos?, ¿ Indiferencia?

Por un lado esperaba que no saliera a su encuentro, pero por otro, anhelaba que él estuviera allí, esperándola.

- A ver que me aclare… dices que tuvisteis dos momentos beso y que ¿él te salió con excusas para no dártelo? – le preguntó Alice.

Rápidamente, Alice le siguió el juego a Bella, ya que sabía que esta estaría esperando a que tanto ella como Rose indagasen sobre el "no beso".

- Es raro… pero imagino que querría ser un caballero. – le respondió inclinándose de hombros – Ten en cuenta que está criado en un pueblo, y como has visto los Quileuttes son gente muy respetable.

- Además, no querría que llegaras diciéndonos que te había metido la lengua hasta la campanilla en vuestra primera cita – se expresó Rose con total claridad, ante la sonrisa pícara de Bella.

- Ya… eso es lo que pensé yo chicas. – respondió Bella algo más tranquila. – Debe ser que estoy acostumbrada a los chicos de la facultad, de la gran ciudad, que no se andan con monsergas, jajaja

- Ya te besara… tranquila – la relajó Alice, no sin hacer un esfuerzo por seguir con su actuación – Por qué supongo, ¿quieres que lo haga, no? – preguntó con cierta malicia, pero Bella no se percató.

- La verdad es que… sí. – Contestó Bella sonrojándose – pero creo que es mejor ir tranquilamente – meditó – Vosotros tenéis una gran amistad y bueno, yo… acabo de llegar en estas circunstancias y lo que menos quiero son jaleos de parejas.

- Bella, tú siempre tan gentil – la alabó Rose mostrándole calidez en su rostro.

Siguieron hablando de lo bien que lo había pasado en su cita, hasta que al rato Bella comenzó a bostezar. Las chicas la dejaron para que descansara. Habían estado hablando más de una hora y para Bella había sido un día intenso y agotador.

Otra persona que agradeció que las chicas dejaran de parlotear era Edward, el cual estaba enfureciéndose por momentos de oír hablar a Bella tan animada y contenta por haber estado con los chicos.

Sabía que iba a sentarle mal el escuchar a Bella relatar su día, y sopesaba la posibilidad de que Jake se hubiera atrevido a besarla… pero aun no haciéndolo, solo de escuchar como tuvo la oportunidad y de que ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo, lo hacían arder en llamas de rabia y celos.

Parándose a pensarlo un poco más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser un infierno. O por lo menos hasta que Jake le dijera a Bella lo que él era.

Tenía la casi completa seguridad de que Bella no iba a llevarlo demasiado bien. Con lo que la conocía de las semanas que llevaba con ellos, sabía que ella iba a sentirse engañada y así se lo reprocharía a Jake… A parte de achacarle el tiempo que hubiese tardado en contárselo.

Esa noche apenas hubo movimiento en la casa. Solo algunos pensamientos aislados de sus hermanos echándole en cara que no se hubiera decidido a hablar con Bella cuando ella se lo había dejado a pedir de boca el día de la llamada de Jake.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward escuchó como Bella se despertaba y se preparaba para bajar a desayunar. Salió de su encierro y le preparó sus famosas tortitas.

La noche anterior no había tenido agallas para salir a recibirla, y sabía que ella lo agradecía, para no tener que encararlo, pero hoy iba a hacerlo. Quería verle la cara, que lo mirara a los ojos después de su cita con Jacob.

_Espero que este capitulo os guste, ya vemos que bella no se quiere dar por vencida en aceptar sus sentimientos por Edward, que chavala mas cabezota de verdad.__Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews ,no he podido contestar a vuestros reviews por el mismo motivo que no podía subir nada también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que me dais._

_Muchísimos Besos._


	21. EL ACCIDENTE

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bella tuvo que enfrentar a Edward cara a cara, cosa que como él supuso acertadamente la noche anterior, ella había agradecido el poder posponerlo. Pero antes o después ese momento tendría lugar.<p>

- Buenos días familia – dijo una aún adormilada Bella, entrando en pijama casi desperezándose aún.

- Buenos días Bella – Buenos día hija – Buenos días enana… - Tenía saludos de varios tipos.

- Me encanta… de veras – les respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas – Parece que lo tuvierais ensayado, en serio, jajaja! – Rió ella – Aunque claro, las noches sin dormir dan para mucho, - les picó con un guiño de ojos.

Bella se acercó a la encimera donde reposaba la cafetera recién hecha y se sirvió una taza, para seguidamente sentarse en la barra americana de la cocina donde desayunaba todos los días.

Ya no se molestaba en discutir sobre el tema de servirse, ya que esa disputa la tenía completamente perdida con Esme y tampoco quería disgustarla. Si a ella, o en sí a todos, les hacía ilusión servirle la comida, no iba a seguir discutiendo.

Una vez sentada, Edward se acercó con un plato a rebosar de tortitas recién hechas. Bella que aún estaba algo lenta de reflejos, se sobresaltó con su presencia inesperada.

Sabía que tendría que encararlo, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser esa misma mañana, y mucho menos estando ella aún tan espesa.

- Vaya, gracias Edward! – dijo algo turbada.

- Siento haberte asustado – le contestó Edward sonriéndole tan natural.

Pero aunque Bella no los conocía íntimamente, podría arriesgarse a decir que a Edward lo había calado algo más que al resto. Sería porque no podía apartar la vista de él, y que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos sin poder, ni explicárselo ni controlarlo.

Por lo que cuando se fijó en su sonrisa, pudo ver que él intentaba que pareciese natural, pero no lo era del todo. Escondía un trasfondo de malicia… casi hasta de resentimiento. Y todo por qué? Por su cita? Ella le había puesto en bandeja el haberla anulado; solo necesitaba que él le diera un motivo, bueno, para hacerlo. Pero él no lo hizo; cosa que en sí, la descolocó.

Si no sentía lo suficiente por ella como para darle un motivo de peso, entonces a que venía tanto resentimiento porque saliera con Jacob?

Ella de mano le devolvió una sonrisa tímida a su gesto, pero cuando notó ese "trasfondo", su rostro cambió a uno de sospecha, agachando los ojos… Aunque, sin saber explicar por qué, se sentía ligeramente cohibida en su presencia. Como si ella misma se sintiera culpable por su cita. Como si estuviera traicionando a Edward con ella.

Se sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y sacó esa idea "absurda" de la cabeza… Aunque quizás no era tan absurda.

Edward se percató de lo tan observadora que era Bella ya que había notado que su sonrisa no era genuina, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo tan pendiente que estaba Bella de él, cosa que lo agradado sobremanera, hinchándole el orgullo.

Pero también se dio cuenta del gesto avergonzado de ella a la hora de mirarlo. Ella, en el fondo, se sentía mal por su cita; por la mera sospecha de hacerle daño a él.

Durante el resto del día, Bella no tuvo más quehacer que esquivar a Edward a toda costa. Intentaba no pasar más del tiempo políticamente correcto en la misma habitación donde él estuviera. Seguía con ese sentimiento "absurdo" de traición.

Hasta que Esme, sin saberlo, la ayudó en tu tarea de evasión invitándola a ayudarla en el jardín con sus flores.

- La verdad es que no sabía si te apetecería ayudarme – le decía Esme complacida por la aceptación de Bella. – Pero he de reconocer que me encanta que estés aquí conmigo, pasando un ratito las dos juntas – relataba sonriente.

- Claro que me apetecía, y a mí también me agrada pasar un rato contigo – le respondió la chica devolviéndole el gesto sonriente – Siempre estoy con las chicas, o con Emmet… no hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntas desde que llegué. – comentó pensativa.

- Pues deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo – respondió la vampira ante el asentimiento de Bella.

Las dos estuvieron preparando la tierra para unos nuevos rosales, haciéndoles el agujero en la tierra, abonándolo y regándolo para plantarlos. Poniéndose perdidas de tierra entre las risas de ambas.

Esme jamás se manchaba, pero al ver que Bella si lo hacía, muy discretamente hizo por ensuciarse la ropa para que la chica no se sintiera mal. Acción que resultó de lo más divertida cuando ambas llegaron a ensuciarse hasta la cara.

Después de tener la tierra lista, llegó la hora de insertar los rosales.

- Me dejas que planté uno? – le pidió Bella.

- Claro! – Concedió la matriarca – Ya que has preparado tan a conciencia la tierra, te has ganado los honores – le sonrió.

Bella se levantó y cogió uno de los rosales que estaban depositados al lado de la vampira. Lo recogió y lo depositó en la tierra con sumo cuidado; Esme le fue indicando y entre las dos plantaron todos los rosales, dejando el trocito de jardín mucho más hermoso.

- Ahora vamos a podarlos. – Indicó Esme – Pero creo que esto deberías dejármelo a mí. Observa como lo hago y la próxima vez lo podrás hacer tú, de acuerdo? – hablaba ante la atenta mirada de Bella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Esme se giró. Bella pensó que la vampira ya había acabado de podar y metió la mano entre los rosales para quitar las ramitas podadas, sin darse cuenta de que Esme solo había cambiado su posición para limpiar las tijeras y seguir limpiado las plantas.

Todo ocurrió en unos segundos:

Bella tenía su mano metida entre las ramas, Esme vuelve a girarse a su velocidad vampírica y mete la tijera para seguir con su labor, cuando de pronto se oye un grito horrible; un aullido de dolor capaz de desgarrar cualquier tímpano.

- Aaaahhhhhhh! – el gritó de Bella llegó a helar la ponzoña que corría por las venas de Esme.

- Bellaaaaaa! – gritó ella al tiempo que soltaba las tijeras y se posicionaba al lado de la chica que se sujetaba la mano con la cara desfigurada.

El resto de la familia fue llegando ipso facto al lugar, desde distintas partes de la casa.

- Qué ha ocurri…? – Jasper, que fue el primero en llegar, seguido muy de cerca del resto de la familia, se quedó clavado en el sitio y no fue capaz ni de acabar la frase.

Un olor dulce y conocido por ellos, embriaga el lugar. Sangre.

- Qué ha ocurrido? – Carlisle concluyó la pregunta inconclusa de su hijo. – Huele a… sangre? – preguntó alarmado.

Esme, muy delicadamente fue alejándose de Bella. El olor de su sangre era excesivamente dulce, y aunque estaba, casi, segura de controlarse, tenía el recelo del "casi"; y antes de cometer una tontería, prefirió retirarse unos metros de la chica.

- Estoy… me ha… corta… Estoy… - Bella se sujetaba la mano retorciéndose de dolor. – Me ha cortado con la tijera… Estoy sangrando! – consiguió decir alterada.

- No sé cómo ha pasado – se lamentaba Esme con la voz tomada – Me giré solo un segundo para limpiar las tijeras y cuando volví a la tarea, no hice más que dar el primer tijeretazo, Bella gritó – Decía totalmente compungida la vampira.

Esme se sentía mal por haber cortado a la chica, su cara no solo mostraba eso, sino el debate interno de controlar sus impulsos de vampira ante el olor de semejante manjar.

Bella lo captó al cabo de un instante, cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno se acercaba a ella, solo Carlisle, que le estaba quitando el guante poco a poco para comprobar los daños.

Entonces vio a Edward. Era el que más lejos estaba de todos, cerca de Emmet, que parecía de los más controlados, el cual tenía apoyada una mano sobre el brazo de su hermano, a modo de agarre. Su cara estaba desencajada por completo, y miraba hacía su mano con los ojos fuera de las órbitas completamente oscurecidos. En ellos había hambre… muchísima hambre… Y en ese momento, fue la primera vez que realmente sintió miedo de él.

Carlisle consiguió quitarle el guante que protegía su mano, y al darle el aire y ante el roce de la tela, que le causaron un dolor desgarrador, Bella apartó la mirada de Edward para posarla en su mano completamente ensangrentada.

La tijera la había cortado en la muñeca, subiendo la incisión bordeando el pulgar, cayendo sangre de forma descontrolada.

- Dios mío… le ha cortado la arteria radial… se desangra! – gritaba Carlisle. - Hay que cortar la hemorragia ya!

Bella al oír esas palabras, entró en un estado de pánico, y más, viendo los ojos del resto de la familia que la miraban desconcertados, y de forma lastimera, intentando ocultar el apetito por su sangre; pero por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su trasfondo era fiero. Igual que los de un animal cuando huele a su presa.

- Suéltame…! – comenzó a revolverse como loca – No me toques! – gritaba. – Eres un vampiro!

- Bella… tranquila… No pasa nada, cortaremos la hemorragia, no te sucederá nada. – intentaba sosegarla Carlisle ante los quites de la chica. – Estoy acostumbrado a la sangre, soy médico, recuerdas? – intentaba convencerla.

- Nooo… es mucha sangre! – gritaba Bella enloquecida. – Perderás el control y me harás lo mismo que Aro le hizo a aquella chica! – seguía gritando.

Todos los presentes se quedaron chocados ante el recuerdo de Bella. Sobre todo el patriarca, que se vio ofendido por la comparanza; aunque no se lo tuvo en cuenta a la chica debido al momento tenso y delicado.

- Bella como puedes acordarte ahora de eso? – le preguntó Jasper.

- No es que se haya acordado ahora, Jasper – le contestó Rose – Ella no ha llegado a olvidar nunca aquel suceso. –decía compungida.

En estas, vio un objeto grande y oscuro volar a su lado. Era el maletín de Carlisle que alguno de los chicos lo había traído, y no arriesgándose a acercarse, lo habían lanzado hasta su posición.

- Nooo… voy a morir… a morir desangrada… - aullaba Bella.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se dejaba hacer, y Carlisle por miedo a lastimarla si la sujetaba demasiado fuerte, no era capaz de hacerle el torniquete para cortar la escandalosa hemorragia.

- Bella… Debes estar quieta, me oyes? Así no puedo… - se lamentaba el doctor viendo que poco a poco la fuerza de la chica disminuía. Estaba desangrándose. Estaba muriendo. – No puedo… se me va… Se desangra por momentos – se lamentaba Carlisle casi enloquecido.

- Que nooo… que me dejes! – seguía protestando Bella, la cual consiguió soltarse de Carlisle y se alejó unos pasos de él.

Estaba sudando en frio, y notaba como el color de sus mejillas desaparecía por momentos. Las rodillas le temblaban y el corazón le daba lastimosas sacudidas. Estaba muriendo; lo notaba, lo sentía.

Ante estas palabras, algo en la mente de Edward, cambió.

De pronto, el olor excesivamente tentador y enloquecedor de la sangre de Bella dejaron de importarle; de tener dominio sobre él.

Fue más importante el riesgo a perderla que el hambre que originaba su sangre.

- Estoy sangrando mucho… - decía cayéndole lágrimas por los ojos de forma descontrolada, al igual que sangre de su muñeca – Es mejor… que no te acerques… - decía a trompicones mientras se alejaba marcha atrás.

Carlisle intentaba acercarse, pero ella reculaba mirándolo con dolor en los ojos. Dolor físico y dolor emocional. Estaba sangrando de aquella manera y Carlisle estaba a su lado intentando ayudarla. No lo comprendía.

- Bella, por favor… no seas necia… Si no dejas que se acerque morirás. Y de una forma absurda – intentaba convencerla Alice, que no se había pronunciado hasta ese momento.

- No lo entiendo… Como puedes estar tan cerca de mí… El resto no puede… Mi sangre los aleja… - lloriqueaba Bella meneando la cabeza incrédula. – Nadie se acerca a mí… soy una apestosa! – lloraba descontroladamente.

- Bella… estoy acostumbrado a la sangre, hija… además… Piensas que voy a dejar que mueras así? Siendo tú? Importándome tantísimo? – le preguntaba ante la cara de desconcierto de Bella. – El resto de la familia no me lo perdonaría…

Bella los miró y efectivamente, todos negaban ante la declaración de Carlisle. Todos habían cambiado sus caras por otras completamente diferentes: Desasosiego.

- Si, Bella… esas caras son por ti; por el riesgo a perderte. Todos te queremos, tan difícil es de entender? – le preguntó. – Aunque seamos vampiros, tenemos sentimientos – le decía compungido.

Bella había perdido demasiada sangre. Ya no podía razonar, no podía mantenerse despierta, y no era capaz a moverse. Sin más, antes de que llegara a contestar nada, se desplomó hacía el suelo. Estaba inconsciente.

En menos de un segundo, Edward se lanzó a por Bella no dejándola tocar el suelo. La sujetó entre sus brazos dejando a Carlisle trabajar sobre ella.

En un suspiro, le realizó el torniquete, vendándole el corte… pero la venda pronto comenzó a empaparse de su sangre. El torniquete no había servido de nada.

- Dios mío, Edward… - lamentó mirando hacía su hijo – el corte le ha segado la arteria. Tengo que intervenirla, ya! – apremió. – Pero necesito ayuda… - miró suplicante hacía su hijo.

- Te ayudaré – contestó seguro de sí mismo Edward.

- Será duro… - previno – tengo que quitarle el vendaje y coserle la arteria… serás capaz de aguantar eso? – le pregunto.

- Sí – volvió a contestar con la misma seguridad.

- Por Dios Carlisle, haz algo… - suplicaba Esme completamente desolada.

- Está como… muerta… - Emmet estaba en shock. Como el resto de sus hermanos.

- Muérdela Carlisle… No esperes a que sea demasiado tarde – aconsejó Alice casi gritando. Estaba afectadísima por el riesgo de perder a su hermanita.

- Aún hay tiempo… pero si no… lo haré – anunció tajante el patriarca ante la mirada casi expectante de Edward.

El resto de la familia ni respiraba; ya no solo por el olor a sangre, sino por el momento dramático que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Estaban a un paso de perder a su niña. Y todo por un absurdo accidente… Por un descuido imperdonable.

Edward se la llevo a una habitación que Bella nunca había visto, la cual estaba muy bien camuflada para sus ojos humanos. Un quirófano totalmente equipado.

Carlisle lo había montado cuando conocieron el juego. Quiso estar precavido ante cualquier situación de peligro de vida que pudiera sufrir la chica. Aunque nunca creyó realmente necesitarlo.

Colocaron a Bella en la mesa de operaciones y Edward, conocedor de medicina, pero jamás habiendo practicado la profesión, ayudo a su padre a preparar a Bella. Al igual que él mismo se preparó, poniéndose una mascarilla cargada de formol en la nariz.

- Buena idea, hijo… muy precavido – lo alabó Carlisle.

Carlisle le unió las dos partes de la arteria seccionada en unos segundos, pero aunque la hemorragia se había detenido, el latido del corazón de Bella era prácticamente inexistente.

– No sé si habremos llegado a tiempo… - Carlisle no estaba seguro de poder salvarla. Bella había perdido muchísima sangre. – Casi no hay latido Edward… la estamos perdiendo… - se lamentaba Carlisle mientras acababa coserle la herida.

Edward, ante las palabras de su padre, se inclinó sobre Bella y acercó sus dientes afilados al cuello de Bella. Estaba decidido. No iba a dejarla morir. No pudiendo él hacer algo.

- Edward… - lo llamó Carlisle nervioso – Sabes lo que vas a hacer? Estas seguro hijo? – le preguntó conteniendo el aliento ante tal tamaña situación.

- No hay otra salida… No la voy a dejar morir – le contestó seguro.

Le ladeo el cuello, suspiro, y comenzó a introducir sus colmillos afilados en su tierna y fina piel con cuidado.

Ya notaba su dulce sangre en las glándulas gustativas, empezando a dejar caer su veneno en el torrente sanguíneo de Bella cuando su padre, el cual le había dejado hacer ya que veía que no había otra salida, lo paró.

- Edward espera…! Hay latido… Empieza a hacerse más fuerte – lo miró sonriente – No hay motivo para que la muerdas.

Edward se separó de Bella, relamiéndose inconscientemente los labios con la sangre de la chica. Había estado a punto de convertirla. Su primera conversión en casi un siglo como vampiro. Y sería de la chica a la que amaba.

Ahora estaba seguro… La amaba, y no le importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

En el momento en que percibió que ella moría, el olor de su sangre dejó de importarle; fue como si el sentido del olfato se le hubiera atrofiado de pronto y no pudiera oler nada.

Incluso ahora, con su dulce sangre en la boca, apenas podía apreciar ese dulzor… Ese sabor que enloquecía tanto a los de su especie.

- La hemos cogido por los pelos – suspiraba Carlisle. – Unos minutos más… y… - no quería ni podía acabar la frase.

- Eso no hubiera pasado… la hubiera mordido sin contemplaciones, como has comprobado. – sentenció Edward tajante.

- Es increíble Edward, con lo que te atrae su sangre y has sido capaz de aguantar de forma heroica – relataba Carlisle con admiración. Edward se limitó a inclinarse de hombros – Edward… eso solo significa que la amas… Que es el amor de tu vida – le decía emocionado su padre ante el descubrimiento.

- Puede ser… - Carlisle lo miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo pícaro. Edward sonrió – Sí… la amo. Tenía la sospecha, pero yo mismo me he dado realmente cuenta ahora. El riesgo a que muriera ha sido superior a cualquier otra cosa. Nada impediría que la salvara. – Comentaba meditabundo Edward mirando atentamente a Bella, que ahora reposaba relajada sobre la camilla de operaciones.

- Y qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó su padre.

- No lo sé… Por ahora, dejemos que despierte y se recupere. – seguía mirando para Bella desbordando amor a borbotones por los ojos. – Hay que tener en cuenta de que Jake está loco por ella… - decía con pena en su tono de voz.

Le colocaron una vía con suero, sangre y unos antibióticos, para posteriormente subirla a su cuarto. Sería mucho mejor que Bella despertara allí, en un entorno conocido por ella.

Entre las chicas la asearon y le pusieron un pijama cómodo, acostándola suavemente en su cama.

Toda la familia estaba allí reunida, velando por Bella. Esperando a que despertara. No sabían cuál iba a ser su reacción. Lo acontecido había sido un golpe tremendo en su relación. La chica había sentido el hambre que su sangre provocaba en ellos, observando como ninguno se acercaba a ella.

Por vez primera había visto su naturaleza de vampiros.

Cómo se sentiría ella ahora con ellos? Cómo se relacionaría a partir de ahora?

Entre tanto, el teléfono de casa y el personal de Bella sonaron varias veces.

- Es Jacob – anunció Alice. – Ayer quedaron en que la llamaría hoy, y al no contestar, estará poniéndose nervioso.

- Bueno, pues que siga llamando – contestó serio Edward.

- Creo que es mejor que lo avisemos… si no, acabará presentándose aquí. – Le replicó Alice a su hermano – Bella es importante para él.

- Pero ese chucho no se da cuenta de que en unos meses Bella ya no será humana? O que estará muerta? – preguntó Rose molesta.

Todos se inclinaron de hombros sin saber que contestar a la pregunta abierta de Rose.

El problema de eso, era que Jake no había entendido realmente el final del juego. Él sabía que una vez concluido el año, Bella debía elegir el irse a Italia o quedarse con los Cullen, y él suponía, viendo a Bella tan contenta e integrada en la familia, que escogería el quedarse con la familia de vampiros. Pero lo que él no había comprendido, es que ella sería una vampira al igual que ellos.

Que el trato para que Bella siguiera perteneciendo a la familia Cullen y no tuviera que volver con los otros vampiros, era que debía transformarse.

Él estaba convencido que entre ellos había algo… había "feeling", y que podría llegar a más, y sumando lo cómoda que se encontraba ella entre los vampiros, esperaba que fuera suficiente para decantar la elección de Bella por quedarse.

- Jake, soy Alice. Tengo que comentarte algo sobre Bella – la nombrada fue la escogida para relatarle a Jake lo sucedido.

- Algo sobre Bella? – preguntó alarmándose de forma inmediata.

Alice le relató con tacto lo sucedido hacía unos minutos con la chica.

- Quéee? – Exclamó Jake sobresaltado – Pero ella… ella está bien? – preguntó nervioso.

- Si, si… mi padre, con la ayuda de Edward, le ha salvado la vida. Esta fuera de todo peligro – le relataba ella intentando relajar a Jacob.

- Voy para ya…

- No, Jake, espera ella está… Jake? Jacob? – los llamamientos de Alice no tuvieron respuesta, ya que Jake había colgado.

- Chicos, os anuncio que Jake viene para aquí. – les comentó Alice. – No he podido contenerlo, me ha colgado el teléfono. – se inclinó de hombros haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Este chico… Pues sí que está loquito por nuestra Bella… - meditaba en alto Esme – Pero ella ahora está dormida… Bueno… el amor es lo que tiene… - Y ahí Esme se calló, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir; y sobre todo por el gruñido que Edward acababa de emitir.

Nadie, a excepción de Alice que lo había visto gracias a su don, sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido en aquella habitación. Carlisle guardo silencio no truncando la confianza de su hijo.

Era perfectamente conocedor del carácter de Edward y sabía que él necesitaría su tiempo y sus formas para contarle a la familia de su descubrimiento.

En 10 minutos el licántropo cruzaba a las carreras el jardín de los Cullen. Nada más acercarse, un fortísimo hedor a producto químico le quemó la nariz. Se giró para orientar de donde venía tal olor, y se encontró una parcela razonable de jardín quemado; como si alguien hubiera derramado algún líquido abrasivo.

Todos, a excepción de Esme, salieron a su encuentro, mirando hacia donde Jake tenía dirigida la vista.

- Hemos tenido que echar varios productos químicos para quitar el rastro de sangre… y por consiguiente, el olor. – le explicó Carlisle.

- Pero… es un trozo grandísimo – miraba Jake con el ceño fruncido.

- Derramo muchísima sangre… Estuvimos a punto de perderla – agregó Edward, el cual estaba algo alejado del resto. No quería ni arrimarse a ese sitio. No por el olor, sino por los recuerdos que le golpeaban la memoria.

Jake pidió más explicaciones de lo sucedido, y Carlisle se las dio sin problemas, dejando al chico mucho más tranquilo.

- Es increíble que sangrando de esa forma, ninguno os hubierais alterado – comentó asombrado.

- Bueno… fue difícil, la sangre de Bella es muy dulce; muy tentadora – intervino Jasper – pero ella, es nuestra niña. No es comida… el sentimiento pudo sobradamente con los instintos. – añadió ante el asentimiento de todos los presentes.

- Sé que quieres subir a verla, verdad? – le preguntó Carlisle sonriendo con intención hacía Jake, ante el asentimiento de este. – Esta sedada, así que ella no se enterara, pero sé que tú te quedarás más tranquilo. – Carlisle miró con disimulo hacía Edward, el cual fingió no inmutarse por la visita del lobo.

- No te preocupes, en unos días la tendremos correteando otra vez por aquí – lo animó Emmet, y de paso se animaba a él mismo.

Así fue, Jake subió a la habitación de Bella. Al contemplar su rostro pálido y sus ojeras marcadas, un estremecimiento le recorrió por sus venas.

Se acercó a la cama y le acarició con ternura la cara, susurrándole palabras tiernas en idioma Quileutte.

La familia los dejó solos para darles un poco de intimidad, pero en esa casa, esa palabra no tenía cabida; era imposible.

Por mucho que a todos les molestara que Jake cortejara a Bella, y ella se dejara de buen agrado, tenían que reconocer que los sentimientos del lobo por la chica eran de lo más puros, sinceros.

Al cabo de un rato, Jake se marchó más tranquilo. Pasaría al día siguiente a ver a Bella, cuando ella estuviera consciente. Le pidió a Esme que le comunicara a Bella que había estado allí, la cual lo relajó diciéndole que así lo haría.

Jake marchó algo más tranquilo viendo que Bella estaba relativamente bien, y sobre todo, fuera de peligro.

La familia se quedó con Bella durante un buen rato, hasta que Carlisle les pidió que la dejaran reposar en paz. Aunque Esme se quedó con ella para velar su sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capitulo os guste, ya sabemos que los accidentes ocurren pero todo todo le tiene que ocurri a Bella?, por lo visto si jajajaj yo me dejaria curar por cualquiera de ellos y ustedes?.<em>_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana,Gaby7, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews ,no he podido contestar a vuestros reviews por que ahora estoy de examenes hasta arriba, sorry, también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que dais a la aotora y las ideas que me dais a mi para la historia jajaja  
><em>

_Muchísimos Besos._

_¿Reviews?  
><em>


	22. DESPERTAR

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Después de doce horas durmiendo, Bella al fin despertó. Durante esas horas se removió varias veces inquieta en la cama, seguramente debido a las molestias en su muñeca. Y durante todo ese tiempo alguien de la familia velaba su sueño.<p>

Rose era la que estaba con ella en el momento en que Bella comenzó a despertar.

- Está despertando. Esta vez de verdad – alzó la voz Rose para que los demás subieran.

En unos segundos, toda la familia esperaba ansiosa y a la vez preocupados, a que Bella abriera los ojos, desperdigados por la habitación.

- Le está costando despertar – Comentó Emmet preocupado al cabo de un par de minutos.

- Le aplicamos mucha sedación – contestó Carlisle – Es normal que al cerebro le cueste reaccionar. Os aviso de que al principio esté algo desorientada, o incluso que no recuerde lo sucedido… No la agobiéis, dejemos que su cerebro vaya asimilando lo ocurrido por sí mismo.

En unos cinco minutos, Bella abrió por fin los ojos de forma pesada.

- Ummm… - dijo de forma pastosa, moviéndose torpemente para estirarse.

Todos guardaron silencio. Bella fue enfocando su vista y los contemplo a todos sin rastro de ningún sentimiento extraño en los ojos.

Hasta que después de otro par de minutos, por fin habló, frunciendo el ceño.

- Vaya… ¿se celebra hoy algo? – aunque su intención fue sonar simpática, su voz estaba pastosa y débil. – Umm… qué cansada me encuentro… bufff! – resopló.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Emmet no pudiendo contenerse.

- Cansada… muy cansada. No tengo fuerza para nada – le contestó abatida.

- Te he preparado el desayuno… - intervino Edward acercándole una bandeja con varias cosas ricas y apetecibles.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó al fin extrañada – ¿Por qué estáis aquí todos? Y ¿por qué me subís el desayuno a la cama? – Bella empezaba a reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que algo se perdía.

Todos se miraron con duda, acabando por mirar hacía Carlisle. A él es al que le tocaba hablar y explicar.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó ayer…? – le preguntó con cuidado. Bella frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada al infinito, intentando recordar algo.

- ¿Recuerdas estar podando las rosas con Esme? – volvió a preguntar el patriarca con la voz tomada por la cautela.

- Sí… lo recuerdo. – Contestó ella inclinándose de hombros, restándole importancia. – ¿Por qué…?

Bella no acabó de formular la pregunta. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe haciéndola hasta jadear.

El resto de la familia, salió de la habitación con discreción al ver el horror reflejado en la mirada de Bella, la cual hacía esfuerzos conscientes por no cruzar la vista con ellos.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? – le instó Carlisle.

- Todo – jadeo ella. – El corte, el dolor… la sangre… sus miradas – susurró esto último. – Por eso me siento tan débil… Por la pérdida de sangre.

Entonces se percató del vial que tenía puesto en su muñeca, y de las bolsas con líquidos a las que estaban conectados. A la par de su mano vendada.

- Dios… he estado a punto de morir… -se quejó con la voz tomada por la emoción.

- No sabes lo cerca que has estado… - le contestó Carlisle – Y todo por cabezonería… Por no dejarte hacer. La suerte fue que perdiste la consciencia, y con la ayuda de Edward – a la mención de ese nombre, ella abrió los ojos como platos – pudimos salvarte en el último momento.

- ¿Edward? – susurró.

- Sí, Edward. – contestó Carlisle. – ¿recuerdas que te cargo en brazos? – le preguntó siempre con cautela.

- Recuerdo que no sentí ningún golpe cuando caí. – Bella fruncía el ceño intentando recordar – Como si algo me sujetase… - Bella desvió su mirada otra vez hacía el infinito; intentando recordar algo más. – No recuerdo nada… Por favor, cuéntame lo que pasó cuando me desmaye – el tono de voz de Bella era contenido, pero su mirada la delataba; estaba suplicándole a Carlisle que le relatara lo ocurrido una vez perdida la consciencia.

Bella lo que realmente quería era oír que fue gracias a Edward el que llegara a salvar su vida; necesitaba creer en su "príncipe azul".

Carlisle a su vez, que captó la mirada de Bella, no supo realmente que hacer. El relatarle a Bella que Edward estuvo a nada de morderla y convertirla para salvar su vida le correspondía al propio interesado, no a él. Y por otro lado creyó que eso los ayudaría a unirse, por fin. Por lo que esa parte se la guardo.

- Bueno… pues no hay mucho que contar, - se mostró natural Carlisle – al desmayarte, por fin, - la miró con reproche, ante la mirada avergonzada de Bella – te dejaste hacer. Te uní las dos arterias seccionadas, te vende y te administre antibióticos, suero y… sangre, por supuesto.

- Dios… sangré tantísimo… - se lamentaba Bella – No entiendo cómo pudieron contenerse todos… - se preguntaba en alto. – Aunque viendo como me miraban…

- ¿Y cómo te miraban Bella? – preguntó Carlisle instándola a seguir hablando.

- Primero sus ojos eran fieros… sentí miedo, pero eso duró unos instantes; luego me miraban con, ¿pena? – su afirmación acabo siendo una pregunta.

- Claro que con pena, Bella. – Le contestó Carlisle – Pena por ver como morías por una estupidez… Pena porque no te dejabas hacer. Pena por no poder ayudarte y pena porque sentían que te perdían. – Bella miraba hacía la ventana, pero su pecho subía y bajaba alterado por las emociones que la embargaban. –¿ No entiendes que nos importas? ¿Y mucho?

Carlisle le giró la cara con uno de sus dedos con suma delicadeza. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos.

- Bella, hija… Te queremos… Y hablo en nombre de toda la familia, la cual está más que pendiente de esta conversación. Temían tu respuesta con ellos una vez que recordaras lo acontecido ayer. – le dijo de forma seria, pero dulce a su vez.

- ¿Que temían mi reacción?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Por si estabas molesta o asustada por ellos. – le contestó sincero.

- Claro que no… ¿Están tontos o que pasa? La que debería estar preocupada por su reacción sería yo. – Carlisle la miró extrañado – Desde que he venido no he dejado de dar lata…

Alice que no se había podido contener más en subir, la cortó de forma radical haciendo acto de presencia en la conversación.

- ¿Estás tonta o que te pasa? – le dijo con tono más que molesto. – ¿Dar lata?, ¿Qué significa eso? Eres nuestra niña… y ya sabíamos que eras delicada, delicada comparada con nosotros, pero tienes una fortaleza envidiable. Te has adaptado a tu nueva situación de forma excepcional… Nosotros somos quienes estamos agradecidos de que nos hayas aceptado de esa forma. – Alice fue suavizando el tono a medida que hablaba, sentándose al otro lado de la cama de Bella.

- Vaya Alice, no sé ni qué decir – le dijo Bella sonrojada.

- Y yo también hablo por todos. – la miró con intención – Así que lo que tienes que hacer es recuperarte pronto para volver a hacer tu vida de forma normal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Esme y Rose entran en la habitación con cierta cautela, sobretodo Esme; que viene con la mirada cabizbaja. Gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Bella.

- Esme, no debes estar mal por lo que paso. Nadie me mando meter la mano entre los rosales sin haberte preguntado antes si habías terminado. – exculpó Bella a la matriarca al verle la cara compungida.

- Ya mi niña… pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… por mi culpa tu casi muer… - Bella no la dejó acabar.

- ¡No vuelvas a acusarte de algo así nunca! – Le reprendió de forma severa la chica – Si no, no dejaré que vuelvas a servirme el desayuno… - le guiñó un ojo de forma divertida.

- Hay Bella… los humanos tenéis una manía de meter las manos en todos lados… - rió Rose meneando la cabeza.

- Y que lo digas Rose… Y que lo digas, - le rió Bella la broma.

- No me importa que tengas visita, - agregó Carlisle ejerciendo de médico – pero has de desayunar y descansar. Estas alterada por los acontecimientos, así que dentro de un ratito te inyectaré un relajante en el suero para que duermas y el cuerpo descanse, ¿de acuerdo? – la miró para que supiera que no era una pregunta; sino una afirmación.

- De acuerdo, Dr Cullen – bromeó ella.

Poco a poco el resto de los miembros de la familia fueron haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación de Bella.

Todos estaban más que contentos de que la chica estuviera bien, eso de mano, pero sobre todo de que ella no les tuviera en cuenta que durante unos instantes la vieran como comida… y que nadie se movió para ayudarla. Pero es que realmente no podían acercarse más a ella, por su propia seguridad.

Bella acabó de desayunar y cuando se removió para quitarse la bandeja del regazo, unos brazos que le eran ya más que familiares, la retiraron por ella. Edward.

- Espera, no te muevas. No debes hacer esfuerzos. Tienes muchos puntos en la mano, no querrás que se te suelte uno, ¿verdad? – le preguntó él, reprendiéndola con delicadeza y de paso, una sonrisa de lo más dulce.

Bella se quedó sin habla. Cada vez que él le sonreía así, el corazón le palpitaba bajo el pecho desbocado.

Se limitó a mover la cabeza, negando.

Edward tuvo que disimular la sonrisa al notar el corazón de Bella en reacción a la sonrisa que le había dedicado.

Al cabo de un rato de buena compañía, ya que toda la familia estaba allí con ella, y de algunas bromas ligeras, por parte de Emmet, Carlisle le inyectó a Bella el relajante muscular.

- Te quedan unos cinco minutos de cháchara, pequeña – le dijo divertido.

- ¿Os quedaréis hasta que me duerma? – preguntó Bella a Alice en un susurro.

Pero no contestó ella; alguien se le adelantó.

- Duerme tranquila, alguien siempre velara tu sueño… Cuando despiertes, yo estaré a tu lado… ¿si quieres? – le preguntó Edward muy cerca de su oído. Bella necesitaba más oxígeno para respirar. La cercanía de Edward la hacía sentirse en la gloria.

Ella asintió con la cabeza dedicándole a Edward una sonrisa de lo más dulce; incluso algo seductora sin proponérselo.

El que necesitaba en ese momento oxígeno, fue Edward.

Alice y Rose ayudaron a Bella a acomodarse en la cama. Los ojos le comenzaban a pesar poco a poco.

Cuando se estaba retirando el pelo para apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, Bella notó un ligero resquemor en la base del cuello.

Tenía una especie de arañazo.

Se lo tocó con los dedos, frunciendo el ceño ante la molestia del roce.

- ¿Qué… qué tengo aquí? – preguntó al alza.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron unos instantes. El resto de la familia se quedó por unos segundos petrificada.

Aunque esa acción fue casi inexistente, y Bella estaba comenzando a adormirse, pudo captar que algo se perdía. Que entre todos se habían comunicado quedando solo ella por enterarse.

- ¿Que… qué… qué pasa…? – Ya no era capaz casi de hablar; el relajante estaba empezando a golpear duro en su organismo – Por qué… tengo aquí… un… arañaz… - ya no fue capaz de concluir la frase.

Su cabecita cayó en la almohada dulcemente, y sus brazos resbalaron de su cuello hasta su regazo con suavidad. La droga había comenzado su efecto sobre ella.

La familia salió, para hablar del descubrimiento de Bella.

Una vez todos reunidos en el salón, el primero en hablar fue Jasper.

- ¿Edward? – le preguntó instándolo a hablar.

- ¿Que es lo que tiene Bella en el cuello? – insistió Rose.

Edward miró hacía su padre con dudas. Carlisle lo animó de forma mental a que le contara a la familia lo ocurrido en la mesa de operaciones.

Debía suponer que no iba a poder guardarse tal secreto. Era de lógica que Bella notara el "arañazo" en su cuello, y que cualquier miembro de la familia se lo viera. Era una marca demasiado conocida por ellos como para pasar desapercibida.

- Bueno… cuando llevamos a Bella dentro, la cosa se puso delicada… Su corazón casi no latía… - Edward meneaba la cabeza negando, intentando alejar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Eran demasiado dolorosas.

Les relató lo ocurrido, para saciar su curiosidad. Todos se quedaron pensativos durante unos instantes.

- Edward obró bien. Fue rápido y decidido. – Agregó Carlisle – yo dudé. Lo pensé, claro que me planteé hacerlo… pero no me decidí, y hubiera podido llegar a ser tarde.

- Yo no veo nada malo en lo que Edward ha hecho… o casi llego a hacer – Emmet fue el primero en dar su opinión.

- Si, yo también lo veo bien. – Fueron agregando los demás.

- Edward, ¿porque no lo dijiste de mano? – añadió Jasper. – Capto de ti sentimientos de culpa... ¿por qué? No hiciste nada malo. Intentaste salvarle la vida a la mujer que amas. – le respondió tan tranquilo.

El resto de la familia sonrió ante la afirmación de Jasper, y la cara de asombro de Edward.

- Lucha por ella Edward… si realmente la amas, y sabemos que es así… - Rose lo miró poniendo una de sus sonrisas características de autosuficiencia – Aléjala de Jake. Conquístala, atráela… Aun tienes tiempo más que de sobra. – Lo animaba Rose.

- Rose tiene razón… apenas se ha visto un par de veces con Jake… entre ellos no ha pasado nada, aun… y aunque siento un gran aprecio por el lobo, debo reconocer que me está tocando las narices – decía molesto Emmet. – Bella es nuestra… es de los nuestros. – afirmó tajante ante el asentimiento del resto.

- Alice… ¿tú no dices nada? – le preguntó Edward al notar a su hermana tan callada.

Alice había estado atisbando el futuro de Bella, y no tenía demasiado claro que ella llegara a quedarse con ellos. Seguía viéndola como vampira, pero algunas de sus visiones no eran claras respecto a que una vez transformada se uniera a la familia.

Cogió una innecesaria bocanada de aire y habló.

- Veréis… desde hace unos días, tengo visiones confusas del futuro de Bella. – Todos aguantaron la respiración. A Edward se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. – Ella se convertirá, de eso no tengo dudas; para que eso cambiara, debería ocurrir algo extremado; pero lo que no tengo tan claro es que ella se una a la familia una vez convertida.

La familia entera enmudeció. No se oía ni el aleteo de una mosca.

- Alice… ¿Cómo que ella no se unirá a la familia? Preguntó conteniendo el tono Esme. – Había hecho la gran pregunta que nadie se atrevía a hacer en alto.

- No lo estoy afirmando… - intento relajar el ambiente – solo digo que hay algo que está haciendo que Bella tenga dudas de quedarse con nosotros.

- Y ese algo… no tendrá que ver con lo que pasó ayer, ¿verdad? – preguntó asustada Esme.

- No… por supuesto que no. – Contestó tajante Alice. – Esto viene desde hace unos días. No sé especificaros cuantos, pero por más que he intentado relacionar algún acontecimiento, no veo conexión con nada.

- ¿Dices desde hace unos días? – preguntó Rose; Alice asintió con la cabeza – Lo único que le ha pasado es su cita con Jake… Pero ella llegó contenta. – Rose gesticulaba mostrando su desconcierto.

- Jasper – llamó Carlisle, el nombrado prestó atención – Debes controlar más sus emociones. Ante cualquier cambio, por muy significativo que sea, debes comunicárnoslo.

- Por supuesto… No le quitare ojo de encima – sentenció Jasper, el cual ya había pensado en hacerlo aun sin ser avisado por Carlisle.

Después de un rato dando ideas al aire, la familia se esparció en sus quehaceres. Edward se fue al cuarto de Bella a velar su sueño tal y como le había prometido.

Después de varias horas, Bella comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama. No tardaría en despertar, por lo que Edward avisó a su madre de que fuera haciéndole la cena.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Bella por fin abrió los ojos.

- Ummm… tengo la boca seca… - se quejó. –

Edward le sirvió un poco de agua y se la tendió.

- Gracias, mucho mejor – le agradeció después de beberse todo el vaso.

Bella se removió intentando incorporarse, pero antes de que hiciera el segundo movimiento, Edward ya la tenía sujeta ayudándola. Su cercanía la mataba, lenta y dulcemente. Era una sensación demoledora… a la par que placentera.

- No debes hacer esfuerzos, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo regañándola dulcemente.

- Ok, Dr. Cullen – le contestó ella sonriéndole divertida.

- No te rías, porque no has dicho ninguna tontería – ella lo miró extrañada.

- Yo también soy doctor, pero nunca he ejercido – le relató Edward.

- ¿Ah no?, ¿Por qué…? – Bella se tragó la pregunta de forma abrupta. – Yo… lo siento…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Con mi problema con la sangre, no es conveniente que trabaje en tal estrecha relación con ella. – le contestó sonriéndole para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Edward sabía que Bella quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón no acababa de atreverse; Bella por su parte notaba como Edward la miraba sin quitarle ojo de encima.

- Yo… - se decidió Bella a hablar – quería agradecerte que me sostuvieras cuando me desmaye no dejando que me diera el golpetazo contra el suelo, y así que Carlisle pudiera curarme. – Le agradeció ella de forma tímida.

Edward se sorprendió de la sinceridad y agradecimiento en las palabras de Bella. No esperaba que fuera a ser tan pronto; pero había algo más. Bella escondía algo en su tono de voz. Algo que se estaba guardando muy dentro.

- Bella, pregunta lo que quieras… en serio. No hay problema – le dio él confianza.

- No… no hay nada más. Simplemente que gracias por tu ayuda. – le contestó. Pero estaba seria, había algo más, pero Edward sabía que ahora no iba a sacarle nada más.

Claro que había más. Ella esperaba que hubiera sido como en una película. El protagonista le salva la vida a la chica, y ella se lo agradece con un besazo… y gracias a eso, acaban juntos… Precioso. Pero irreal.

Edward no le había salvado la vida. Le agradecía que teniendo ese problema con la sangre femenina, hubiera salido a su rescate cuando se desvaneció, tragándose sus instintos. ¡Pero ya…!

Y esa idea le dolía en el pecho… mucho!

Era el golpe de la decepción.

Edward vio con sus ojos de vampiro que algo estaba mortificando a Bella por dentro. Estaba pensando algo que no le gustaba, y de paso a él tampoco aun sin saber de qué se trataba.

Su corazón latía desbocado bajo su pecho, reaccionando a un estímulo. A los pensamientos agobiantes que ella estaba procesando en su cabecita.

No sabía qué hacer. Si intentar interrumpirla, si dejarla… Estaba perdido. Sin su don, y ella, que lo descentraba sobre manera, estaba completamente desorientado.

Jasper que había vuelto de hacer unas compras con Alice, captó sus sentimientos nada más cruzar la puerta de casa dejándolo clavado en el sitio ante la mirada extrañada de su esposa.

- Bella se siente… ¿decepcionada? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Decepcionada? – devolvió la pregunta Alice.

- Sí… defraudada. Su corazón atrona como un tranvía. – decía aún sobrecogido por las sensaciones tan fuertes de la chica. – ¿Quien está con ella?... ¿Edward? – Alice asintió en silencio.

_Edward, ¿qué pasa con Bella?, ¿Por qué se está sintiendo decepcionada? Baja y hablemos._

- Voy a subirte algo de fruta fresca, te vendrá bien para refrescar la boca, y para recargarte de vitaminas, ¿ok? – le dijo cortando así el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ambos. Bella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Los tres vampiros se reunieron en el salón.

- ¿Qué pasa Jasper? – Le preguntó Edward con premura – ¿Por qué dices que Bella se siente decepcionada?

- Es lo que he sentido nada más entrar en casa. Su sentimiento gritaba alto y claro. – relataba Jasper aún sobrecogido. – Me dejó clavado en el sitio. ¡Era algo bestial…! – gesticulaba el vampiro por la fuerza sensorial de la chica.

- Me estaba agradeciendo que ayudara a Carlisle a curarla… y de pronto el rostro se le desencajo, la mirada se le quedó perdida, y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. – Les contaba Edward – Sabía que no era algo bueno, pero ese sentimiento así sin más… ¿A fin de qué?

- ¿Y vosotros os consideráis vampiros? – Intervino Alice de forma brusca – Lo que parecéis es hombres humanos, normales y corrientes. – Jasper y Edward la miraban sin comprender. – ¿Le has contado a Bella lo que realmente paso una vez se desmayó? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Estaba intentando entrar en tema, pero fue cuando a ella se le cambió el talante, y Jasper me aviso de que bajara… No me ha dado tiempo a decírselo – se disculpó Edward.

- Pues no tardes en hacerlo… Ella está decepcionada porque debió pensar que tú habías ayudado más… Que habías hecho algo espectacular para salvarle la vida… ¿No lo ves?, ¡Ella quería el cuento de hadas, el príncipe que rescata a la princesa! – les decía meneando la cabeza; vamos, llamándolos tontos con mucho disimulo.

Ambos vampiros se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos. Tanto por no haberse dado cuenta, como por las ideas de Bella.

- Bella estará encamada varios días, así que tengo tiempo para pillarla a solas – decía Edward mostrando una sonrisa pícara –¿ Quiere un cuento de hadas? Yo le daré uno… Aunque está vez será de vampiros. – concluyó mirando triunfal hacía sus hermanos.

El plan de Edward parecía sencillo… pero con lo que no contaba era con que ella no estaría sola ni un minuto.

Así pasó esa noche y el día siguiente. Siempre acompañada por algún miembro de la familia.

Los ratos que pasaba con ella, veía como Bella se mostraba dura y fría con él. Como antes de tener el accidente. Indiferente por completo.

Como había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta; ya solo en su cambio de actitud hacía él cuando despertó por segunda vez y estaba tan agradable y comunicativa… Se daba de tortazos mentales a sí mismo.

Cuando por la tarde del día siguiente, parecía que por fin iba a tenerla a solas, una visita bastante inoportuna hizo acto de presencia. Jacob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LO SIENTO MUCHO , en fiestas no he estado en mi casa y no pude actualizar LO SIENTO,pero...Os tengo una buena noticia , la autora me ha dicho que ya puedo volver a actualizar cada 2 semanas ya que tiene bastantes ideas y un par de capitulos adelantados, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo<strong>_.**_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana,Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que dais a la autora y las ideas que me dais a mi para la historia jajaja  
><em>**

**_Muchísimos Besos._**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	23. ALEJANDOME DE TI

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Dess Cullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Jake venía acompañado de Sam. Traía un ramo de flores silvestres precioso, y una caja de bombones. Él sabía de la debilidad de Bella por los dulces.<p>

Había que reconocer que se le veía nervioso y preocupado. Si no fuera el hombre que intentaba arrebatar el amor de la existencia de Edward, se compadecería de él.

Carlisle salió a recibirlos con su habitual cordialidad. No había motivos para que no lo hiciera.

- Hola chicos – saludó extendiendo la mano hacía Sam.

- Hola Dr. – contestó Sam – Qué tal está la convaleciente? Ha sido para tanto el susto, o Jake a exagerado movido por sus emociones? – preguntó Sam entre serio y simpático.

Conociendo a Jake, y oyendo de forma constante sus pensamientos sobre la chica, no sabía hasta qué punto él podría haber exagerado la noticia.

Carlisle los hizo pasar al salón, y después de que Esme los saludará como corresponde a la anfitriona de la casa llevando una bandeja con bebida y unos aperitivos, Carlisle les relató lo ocurrido.

A Jake ya se lo había contado el día anterior, pero había sido escueto. Sabía del temperamento del muchacho y no quería alterarlo, más de lo que él ya lo estaba debido a la preocupación.

Les narró todo, todo lo ocurrido; incluido el "amago" de mordisco de Edward. Jake abrió los ojos y la boca cual platos, y un ligero temblor se instauró en sus manos; el cual fue abruptamente cortado por una orden de Sam.

- Sinceramente te digo que me has dejado de piedra – contestó Sam una vez hubo acabo de contar Carlisle. – Estoy sin palabras… No hubiera pensado que el "percance" fuera de tal envergadura.

Jacob estaba en shock. No era capaz de reaccionar. Por su mente pululaban imágenes de todo tipo… Pero había dos que le hacían contraerse:

A Edward sobre Bella con sus colmillos al descubierto rozando la fina piel de la chica.

A Bella convertida en vampira, con los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre.

- Jake… - lo llamó Sam. – JAKEEE! – gritó.

El aludido se sacudió la cabeza, y miró hacía Sam y Carlisle.

- Perdón… estaba procesando la información – sonrió hacía el Dr. de forma amarga.

- No debes preocuparte… Ella está bien, y sin mordisco – le contestó Carlisle de forma algo graciosa, para quitarle un poco de hierro al tema. – Antes de que subáis, os quería pedir que no le digáis nada a Bella sobre el "amago de mordisco" de Edward – les pidió él. – Ella no sabe nada. Es tarea de Edward el decírselo. – Jake y Sam prometieron no decir nada al respecto.

Ambos licántropos subieron a ver a Bella, la cual estaba merendando en compañía de Rose y Alice.

- Holaaaa! – saludó ella emocionada con la visita.

- Qué tal te encuentras Bella? – le preguntó Sam acercándose y dándole sendos besos.

Jake se acercó y le dio otros dos besos. Ahora sí que no era el momento de darle su primer beso, pero en ese preciso momento decidió que la próxima vez que estuvieran a solas, se lo daría.

Estaba seguro de que la situación se daría sola. No esperaría a decirle nada más; este "accidente" le había hecho comprender que la vida era muy, muy corta.

- Pues estoy bastante mejor. – les respondió Bella meneando con cuidado su mano vendada y enganchada al vial. – Ha sido un susto, la verdad, pero ya pasó. – dijo sonriendo de forma tierna hacía las vampiras que reposaban a los pies de su cama.

- Bueno, dejémosles solos – comentó Carlisle. – Que Bella aproveche nuevas compañías. – Sonrió afectuoso hacía la chica.

Mantuvieron una agradable conversación entre ella y Sam, con pequeñas aportaciones de Jake.

Sam, como perro viejo (véase la ironía), capto que Jake necesitaba estar a solas con Bella durante un rato, así se inventó una excusa creíble y los dejó solos.

- En un rato te llamó, ok? – le dijo a Jake – Voy a ver a Carlisle, quiero que me explique unas cosas, así que voy a aprovechar la visita. – Y guiñándole un ojo a Jake, salió de la habitación.

- Estas muy callado – comentó Bella después de un minuto de silencio entre ambos.

- Bueno… Carlisle nos ha contado de forma extendida lo que ocurrió, y la verdad es que estoy aún digiriéndolo.

- No ha sido para tanto, en serio… yo, que soy muy tendente a la exageración. – Sonrió de forma burlona Bella – Si me hubiera dejado curar en el momento, el tema no se hubiera complicado tanto – alzó los ojos al cielo.

- Ya, pero lo que me ha dejado más afectado ha sido el hecho de que estado a punto de perderte sin ni quiera haber llegado a tenerte realmente. – le confesó el lobo.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en la vida.

- Vaya Jake… qué bonito… - le sonrió melosa.

- Es la verdad – le contestó él tajante.

Pero de lo que ellos no se daban cuenta, era de qué estaban hablando de distintas pérdidas.

Jake se refería al "mordisco irrevocable" que casi le asesta Edward, lo cual hubiese sido el final de su historia.

Y Bella se refería a la muerte.

Edward, que estaba más que atento a la conversación de los jóvenes, por supuesto, se quedó durante unos instantes estático; como si se hubiese transformado en piedra.

Él no le había relatado a Bella lo del mordisco por miedo a que a ella le pareciese mal su actuación; a que pudiera reprocharle que la mordía por egoísmo de quitarse de en medio el problema con su sangre.

Todo lo más lejos de la realidad, claro.

Pero ante las palabras de Jake, el tema se difumino y la pareja no volvió a hacer mención sobre el asunto. Por lo que Edward "respiró" tranquilo.

Ellos se sumieron en una conversación sobre sitios donde Jake llevaría a Bella una vez esta se recuperara por completo.

Mientras Edward ardía por dentro de indignación, rabia y sobre todo celos…

_Yo la podría llevar a sitios muchísimo mejores que esos… _

Pensó con soberbia.

Al cabo de algo más de una hora, Jake y Sam se despedían de Bella.

La cual, se puso a entretenerse comprobando un sistema informático que a Rose no le funcionaba. Era táctil, y como consiguiente, reaccionaba ante el calor corporal que emitían los dedos "humanos".

Debía cambiarle la configuración para que con los dedos fríos de Rose, también se activara.

Con eso estuvo ocupada hasta la hora de la cena, donde Esme le subió la susodicha.

- Toma cielo – le dijo acomodando la bandeja en su regazo.

- Esme, por favor… deja de mirarme con esa cara de culpa. – Le espetó la chica – Ha sido un accidente, podría haberme pasado cortando rosas con cualquiera… No te martirices por tu condición de vampira – le decía muy seria. – Has de estar orgullosa, tanto de ti misma como de tu familia. Nadie me ha atacado… Si no que no se han movido del sitio, tragándose sus instintos… Eso es mucho más de lo que podría pedir.

Esme se quedó de piedra; hasta que una enorme sonrisa surcó sus labios, lanzándose a los brazos de la chica, que la cobijó acariciándole el pelo a la vampira a modo de reconfortarla.

- Bella, de verdad creí que esto pudiera suponer un alejamiento entre tú, y nosotros. – Le confesó Esme – Viste perfectamente cómo te mirábamos, y como bien dijiste, nadie se movió… Pero es que no podíamos… Era más seguro para ti… - Llegados a ese punto, Bella la cortó.

- Por favor… ya! – Le dijo alzando un poco el tono – Lo entiendo, perfectamente. Carlisle me lo ha explicado y yo lo comprendo. Aquí la única que no ha sabido comportarse he sido yo… Dejándome llevar por la histeria y los nervios.

Toda la familia escuchaba atenta la confesión de Bella, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Era estupendo que Bella hubiese entendido así de bien lo ocurrido.

Todo volvería a ser como antes, sin plazos, sin tiempo… Como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Los días van pasando y Bella poco a poco va mejorando. Le quitan la vía y apenas toma medicación para el dolor, comenzando a moverse por la casa. Incluso con la ayuda de Emmet, que la carga en cuello, sale a tomar el aire al jardín.

Jake va a visitarla todos los días por la tarde, y cada día le lleva algún detalle. Unas flores multicolores exclusivas de la reserva, unos dulces, un peluche… Y ella acepta los presentes más que gustosa, mostrándose de lo más encantadora con él.

Y mientras eso va ocurriendo, Edward se muere de celos y desamor por dentro, ante los ojos de la familia que ve ambas situaciones, sin saber cómo actuar, y si realmente deben hacerlo.

Pero lo que si saben es que Edward acabará por explotar y todo se complicará de forma monumental.

Ya ha pasado casi un mes, el otoño empieza a dar sus primeros coletazos, llenando el jardín de colores marrones, ocres y unos verdes oscuros pero vívidos, y a Bella le apetece cada vez más salir a pasar ratos con la familia admirando la hermosura de la estación.

Los días de la menstruación de Bella llegan, ya que su olor comienza a hacerse más notorio, por lo que, como cada mes, los chicos dan comienzo a su expedición de caza de cuatro días.

En este mes, Edward y Bella apenas habían cruzado alguna palabra. Prácticamente lo justo, ya que ella apenas hacía unos días que había comenzado a moverse con más fluidez y pudo evitarlo sin demasiados esfuerzos. Pero Edward no quería marcharse sin despedirse, sin verla… Así que el día de su marcha, se acercó a su habitación.

- Edwarddd! – se asombró Bella de verlo entrar en su cuarto. – Pensé que ya os habíais ido… yo… ya estoy manchando… - balbuceó la chica roja por la vergüenza.

- Si, lo sé… te huelo – le contestó dedicándole una sonrisa tímida, pero sin arriesgarse a mirarla fijamente – No quiero importunarte, ni alterarte… ya sé que no es buen momento para encontrarnos, pero no quería marcharme sin despedirme de ti. – le dijo con el tono de voz contenido.

- Ahh… - solo supo responder Bella. – Es muy amable por tu parte… - se mordió el labio y lo miró. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Edward dio un paso decidido hacía ella, arrastrado por la fuerza de la atracción. Realmente Bella no ayudaba nada no apartando la mirada penetrante y sensual de él.

Cuando fue a dar el siguiente paso, ella lo detuvo.

- Edward, ¡Para! – le dijo en un jadeo. – No te acerques, no compliquemos las cosas. – le dijo con la cara contraída casi hasta de dolor por apartarlo de ella.

Edward frunce el ceño en una mueca de disgusto; de dolor más bien. Su rechazo le hiere en lo más profundo del alma.

- Está bien, tienes razón. Te dejaré en paz… Que es lo que quieres – le contesta en un tono duro y frio. Se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

A Bella le parte el alma alejarlo, pero es lo mejor… Pero… Realmente, ¿por qué es lo mejor?, ¿Para quién es lo mejor?

Cada vez que están cerca, juntos y sobretodo solos, se da cuenta de que le duele alejarlo de ella… Pero siente que es lo mejor. Aunque empieza a ver que lo que tiene es miedo por los sentimientos que él despierta en ella.

Sentimientos demasiado fuertes, demasiado potentes y puros… Y le aterra.

Cuando levanta de nuevo la cabeza para llamarlo, Edward ya ha desaparecido de su cuarto. Se incorpora en la cama sobresaltada.

- Edwa… - pero su nombre queda perdido en el aire.

Su razonamiento gana a sus sentimientos, otra vez, y opta por no llamarlo. Sabe que si lo hace, él volverá y entonces, qué?¿ Qué pasará?

Sabe de sobra lo que pasará, que acabarán besándose, y justamente en estos días no es conveniente un acercamiento tan íntimo entre ellos.

Por mucho que le duela en el corazón, decide que sigue siendo lo mejor rechazarlo. En unos meses tendrá que ir a Volterra y morir o convertirse en un monstruo como aquellos vampiros. No volverá a ver a "su" vampiro…

Eso acaba por rasgar su coraza y se echa a llorar… Y así se pasa el resto del día, entre lágrimas y suspiros.

Las chicas escuchan a Bella llorar y no saben exactamente qué hacer. Hasta que Rose toma la iniciativa.

- Hay que subir, así que quien es la que irá? – dice con la voz dura.

Todos están cansados de ver como los dos jóvenes sufren el uno por el otro, cuando sería de lo más fácil que estuvieran juntos y felices. No entienden esa negatividad de Bella de dar el brazo a torcer, y de Edward que no le eche valor y le declaré de una vez sus sentimientos.

- Rose, no es tan sencillo… - contesta Esme afligida.

- Si, es complicado. No entiendo el porqué de esa negación por Edward, cuando se le cae la baba por él – decía Alice contrariada.

- Pues por eso… A lo mejor necesita que alguien le abra los ojos – responde Rose altanera. – Así que si ninguna quiere subir, iré yo misma.

Esme y Alice se quedan mirando la una para la otra, y miran hacía Rose, la cual ya comienza a moverse para subir al cuarto de Bella.

- Espera – la llama Alice – iré yo, tú eres demasiado brusca – le dije alzándole una ceja.

Toc – toc – toc

- Pasa Alice… - la invita Bella entre suspiros. Aún no se ha calmado del disgusto.

- Bella… porqué cada vez que Edward y tu estáis juntos, acabas llorando y él marchándose enfadadísimo? No me lo explico – le pregunta con sorna escondida, acercándose a su cama donde se sienta.

- No lo sé… Alice, en serio que no lo sé. – le responde sincera. – No sé qué ocurre con nosotros.

- Pues permíteme decirte que todos lo sabemos… menos vosotros, como parece ser. Lo que pasa es que estáis locos el uno por el otro, es tan sencillo como eso. – Bella niega con la cabeza. – Encima me lo niegas? Tú te lo estás negando, y él también, por eso hay tanta tensión entre los dos.

- No Alice… no confundas atracción, con otra cosa… No te equivoques – le contesta seria.

- Qué no me equivoque yo? O es que no quieres ver que la que se equivoca eres tú? – le dice mirándola fijamente. Bella le devuelve la mirada cristalina y afligida.

- Alice… - la llama suplicante.

- Que Bella? De qué tienes miedo? No lo entiendo. Te relacionas con nosotros sin problemas, nos tocas, nos besas, nos abrazas… pero con él… Miedo a qué? A que te hiera? – Bella niega con la cabeza – Él jamás se arriesgaría a lastimarte Bella…

- Alice… sé que él no me haría nada, pero no es ese miedo el que yo siento – le contesta abriéndole el corazón. – Es verdad que siento algo por él, y que tengo miedo a sufrir, no físicamente, - le aclara – pero cuando se cumpla el año, qué? Eso es a lo que le tengo miedo, no lo entiendes? Después, cuando me tenga que ir será muchísimo peor… Es mejor así. Sufrir ahora para no morir después de desesperación… De pensar en lo que podría haber sido, de echarlo de menos… Más aún, claro…

Bella vuelve a echarse a llorar con desesperación, y Alice, que le rompe el corazón verla así, la abraza para consolarla sin entender muy bien a qué se refiere Bella con tener que irse.

Al igual que Jake está confundido con el final del juego, Bella también. No le quedó claro en su momento que ella tiene la opción de quedarse con los Cullen. Como vampira, claro, pero de no tener que pasar a formar parte de la "familia" de aquellos vampiros que la raptaron para ese juego macabro… Aunque si no fuera por ese juego, no hubiera conocido a su "familia" de vampiros.

Bella acaba quedándose dormida, y las chicas vuelven a hablar entre ellas intentando encontrar razonamiento a las palabras de Bella.

Esme le sube la comida, la merienda y la cena a la habitación, ya que Bella dice no encontrarse bien y sin ánimos para bajar. Después del berrinche mañanero, ninguna de las chicas dice nada de que Bella pase el día en su cuarto.

Incluso le manda un mensaje a Jake excusándose para no quedar ese día. No quiere que él la vea con los ojos y la nariz hinchada de llorar. De llorar por otro.

Al cabo de los cuatro días, los chicos vuelven de su cacería y pasan a saludar a Bella que está en el jardín leyendo. Todos menos Edward, que va a "encarcelarse" a su dormitorio.

- Hola enana – la saluda Emmet afectuoso como siempre.

- Qué tal estos días sin nosotros? – le pregunta Jasper de forma dulce. – Nos has echado mucho de menos?

- Claro que sí… muchísimo. La casa está muy aburrida sin vosotros por aquí. – Les contesta ella con su habitual simpatía.

Bella mueve la cabeza intentando mirar detrás de los chicos. Falta uno. El más importante para ella… el cual parece que no se ha dignado ni a acercarse a saludarla.

- Edward ha subido a su habitación – le contesta Jasper muy sutil. – Bajará después, para cenar todos juntos.

- Quién ha preguntado por él? – contesta ella de forma déspota. – Por mí no hace falta que baje. – Bella agacha la cabeza y llena sus pulmones de aire en una mueca de enojo total.

La ha molestado enormemente que él no fuera a saludarla. Le encantaba estar con los chicos, pero faltaba él… Por mucho que la molestase reconocérselo a sí misma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo<strong>_._**Ahora vienen las cosas un poquito movidas ya que va de un extremo a otro en poco tiempo pero como indica el titulo se alejaran un poco la parejita .**_**_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2 , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana,Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que dais a la autora y las ideas que me dais a mi para la historia jajaja  
><em>**

**_Muchísimos Besos._**

**_Pdt: twilightFIc: como digo al principio la historia no es mia ,yo solo le hago una ''lluvia de ideas'' para ver si le gustan algunas , le trasladare a la autora vuestra puntuacion y veremos si hace algun cambio en los capitulos siguiente, os quiero decir tambien que segun ella me ha dicho , para ella Bella es muchisimo mas guerrera y testaruda que como mos la pone E.M.Y Edward quiere que ella viva lo que le queda de vida lo mas humana posible y pone a Edward como un parecido a sucubo al que le han hecho daño que os guste este y como hedicho antes ahora viene algo de movimiento.  
><em>**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	24. VERDADES Y REACCIONES

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Y los días siguen pasando de igual manera.<p>

Edward y Bella se evitan todo lo posible, incluso no bajando él a las comidas de Bella, donde ya por costumbre se reúne toda la familia y así pasar un rato todos juntos. Acción que encrespa enormemente a Bella, haciéndola mostrarse aún más irritable con Edward.

Entre ella y Jake las cosas van geniales. Ella se evade por completo de todas sus frustraciones con Edward cuando está con él, y Jake por su parte, se siente más que feliz con la compañía de la chica.

Quedan casi todas las tardes para dar una vuelta en moto, cosa que Bella va llevando algo mejor, y le enseña todos los rincones habidos y por haber entre la Push y Forks.

Una tarde cualquiera, mientras Bella se está preparando para otra de sus salidas con Jake, les pide ayuda a las chicas; las cuales van gustosas a su servicio.

Ese día Bella quería estar especialmente bonita para Jake.

- A que tanto ahínco hoy? Es que se celebra algo y no lo sabemos? - Preguntaron curiosas Rose y Alice.

- Jake ha dicho que va a llevarme a cenar a un sitio muy romántico en Port Ángeles. – Relataba Bella emocionada – Incluso ha conseguido un coche para no ir en moto… - sonreía de forma dulce.

- Oh, vaya…! Qué detalle… - dijo Rose con cierta sorna, la cual Bella no capto, pero Alice sí, que le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermana.

- Bueno… iba siendo hora que te llevara a otros sitios, no? Lleva más de dos semanas enseñándote los alrededores. – comentó Alice.

- Sí, la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de una cita un poco más normal… jaja! Los sitios donde me ha llevado son preciosos, geniales; pero ya quería algo más clásico como una cena, un paseo por la ciudad… No sé, cosas a las que estoy más acostumbrada – se encogió de hombros Bella. – al principio fue muy entretenido porque se salía de lo habitual en tema de citas, pero ahora ya me apetecía algo menos campestre, jajaja! – Con el comentario de Bella, al final acabaron riendo las tres chicas.

Y Bella no mentía, ya estaba un poco aburrida de tanta excursión por el bosque, tanta reserva y tanto pueblecito… Todo eso era precioso y un recuerdo imborrable, pero ya! Ella era una chica que le gustaba la ciudad y todavía no había pisado Port Ángeles.

- Bella… la verdad que en ese aspecto nosotros nos sentimos un poco culpables, la verdad – comentó Alice algo avergonzada ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de Bella – Si, me refiero a que estas bajo nuestro cobijo, por así llamarlo y no te hemos sacado de esta casa.

- Alice… no debes sentirte mal, en serio… Sé que no estoy aquí de vacaciones, sino a completar una prueba, a pasar un juego… A convivir siete vampiros y una humana – sonrió meneando la cabeza – Quien nos iba a decir que todo iba a estar tan bien?... Bueno, todo, todo… no – bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Se refería a Edward, pero sobraba el nombrarlo. Las dos vampiras sabían perfectamente a quién se refería Bella.

- Bella, siéndote sincera, - intervino Rose – las primeras semanas no te llevábamos a ningún sitio porque debías hacerte a nosotros, estar completamente acomodada y habituada – explicaba la rubia vampira – Y después pasó lo de tú accidente… y bueno, Jake no nos ha dado mucho margen de acción, ya que nada más que te repusiste se ha apoderado de ti – sonrió Rose.

- De verdad chicas, no hace falta que me expliquéis nada… No contaba con grandes salidas, en serio… Además vosotros tenéis vuestras obligaciones… No sé, no estoy mal, en serio. Aunque lo que si me gustaría es ir a algún sitio bonito con vosotros antes de que este año acabe… Para llevármelo de recuerdo. – Fue pronunciar esas palabras y a Bella se le cambió la cara de pronto.

- Eso está echo Bella… por supuesto que iremos a algún lado todos juntos… Y antes de lo que imaginas. – sonrió pícara Alice.

Después de más de una hora de sesión de "chapa y pintura" como lo llamaba Bella, la chica salió de su cuarto echa un pincel. No quería ir exagerada, pero ya que esta vez iban a la ciudad con cena incluida, quería estar más bonita de lo habitual. Además intuía que hoy sería el día en que Jake por fin se decidiera a besarla por primera vez.

Jake estaba al llegar, así que bajó al salón a despedirse de Esme y Carlisle y de pasó de los chicos.

- Guauuuu, Bellaaaa! – Exclamó Emmet – Estás fantástica… Hoy vas a triunfar, eh enana? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaro. Ante el meneo de cabeza de su esposa.

- Emmet… no voy a triunfar en nada… No sé a qué te refieres… - le contestó ella forzando un tonito de voz inocente.

- Que a que me refiero? Pues para no saberlo, bien que rehúyes a Edward cuando estás en esos días… "raros" del mes – le contestó alzando las cejas, mirándola con intención.

Bella se puso de forma automática de todos los colores y la sala se asoló en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie sabía exactamente qué decir.

- Emmet… - intervino Edward, haciendo acto de presencia en el salón – esos días "raros", como tú los llamas, no se pueden tener en cuenta, ya que Bella no sabe lo que hace… Está completamente abducida por nuestros encantos de vampiro. – Dijo con tono malicioso, mientras Bella cogía aire forzosamente y agachaba la cabeza – No ves que contigo le paso lo mismo… - dejó inconclusa la frase a propósito.

Bella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la Edward, la cual estaba cargada de picardía, haciéndola respirar con dificultad.

- A no… es verdad que contigo supo contenerse… Entonces, me pregunto que sería lo que le pasaría conmigo… - esta vez su tono era malicioso a más no poder, haciendo que Bella apretara los labios para no empezar una diatriba en contra del vampiro.

La cual no pudo contener por mucho tiempo.

- Eres un arrogante y un engreído… Qué te crees que eres? El ser más atractivo del universo? Bua… - concluyo de forma despectiva.

Edward se acercó a ella y la sujeto por un brazo, pero sin lastimarla, por su puesto.

- Pues parece ser que para ti, sí. – le dijo tajante y seguro, clavándole la mirada sin piedad a una Bella jadeante.

- Si tenemos en cuenta en los días "raros" en los que estaba… Las mujeres pueden perder fácilmente los papeles en esos momentos… Están hormonalmente dispuestas a perderlos. Pero, eso… de forma hormonal. – le contestó arrogante, ante la elevación de ceja por parte de Edward. – Deberías probar sin haber regla y hormonas por el medio.

- Ah sí?... De verdad quieres que pruebe contigo…? – su voz cambio a una muy, muy sensual. Se acercó de manera felina a ella, e intencionadamente acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

Sus pieles se rozaron, debilito el agarre en su brazo para que solo fuera un leve roce de pieles. Dejaba salir su aliento intencionadamente enfrente de la boca de Bella para que lo oliera, para que lo sintiera. Y ella, como si reaccionase por imitación, hacía parecido con él.

Para Edward se estaba haciendo difícil estar en tal cercanía con Bella, pero sabía que a ella se le resultaba incluso peor.

Su corazón latía igual que un caballo al galope, su respiración era jadeante, y su aliento salía de su boca caliente como el más vívido de los fuegos. Incluso su olor corporal aumento de forma sutil, incluyendo el olor característico de las mujeres; Bella estaba excitada.

Ella no le quitaba ojo a Edward. No quería y tampoco podía. Era superior a su voluntad, tenerlo tan cerca, tan suyo… tan íntimo.

Edward se acercó un poquito más, y las caras de los dos quedaron dolorosamente cercanas. Sus labios estaban prácticamente rozándose; solo faltaba que uno de ellos se acercara escasamente un par de centímetros.

Ambos estaban saboreando la boca del otro, a sabiendas que el beso iba a ser rotundo. Estaban en esos momentos previos, en los que se busca la conformidad del otro… Que se saborea el deseo mutuo.

Los dos hacen el movimiento de acercarse… sus labios están rozándose, probándose… saboreándose. Y justo cuando se van a lanzar el uno a por el otro… … El claxon de un coche hace a Bella dar un salto hacia atrás.

Jake acababa de llegar.

Bella mira hacía Edward con la cara desencajada y la respiración entre cortada. Está excitada; mucho, y lo sabe. Al igual que sabe que él es conocedor de su estado. Pero en un movimiento para serenarse, baja la cabeza y ve un bulto más que prominente asomarse en los pantalones de Edward, lo cual la hace sonreír con picardía y cierta prepotencia.

Él está igual que ella.

Edward se da cuenta de que Bella ha visto su "hombría" y ve la cara orgullosa de ella.

- No te creas nada porque tenga una erección… Se me pondría así por cualquier mujer – le espeta él a la defensiva. Comentario del que se arrepiente en el acto.

Bella totalmente decidida, acorta los dos pasos escasos que los separan y alza la mano dispuesta a darle un bofetón en plena cara. Pero Edward viendo venir sus intenciones, y sabiendo que podría lastimarse en la mano, se aparta en un movimiento casi invisible para Bella.

- Es mejor que no me hubieras dado… No querías ir con la mano vendada a tu gran cena, verdad? – le dije con tono de fastidio y burla.

- Eres un completo gilipoyas, Edward Cullen. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, JAMÁSSS! – le grita esto último ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dándose media vuelta para irse. No quiere que la vea llorar por él.

Él se da cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido y la detiene en su huida sujetándola por una mano.

- Bella… por favor… por favor… tienes razón. He sido un completo gilipoyas. Espera, no te vayas así… perdóname, por favor… - le suplica él. Su tono ahora es sincero y puro.

Bella se remueve para soltarse, pero él no la deja ir. Al final, acaba pegada al pecho de Edward, mientras él la abrazada pasándole sus brazos por la espalda.

- Bella… siento lo que he dicho… jamás me he excitado de esta manera con nadie… - le susurra al oído. – Yo tendré poderes de seducción contigo por ser humana, pero tú los tienes y más que de sobra conmigo… - Bella se queda quieta, entre los brazos de Edward, notando como todo su bello se eriza ante su contacto. Y por supuesto, no por la frialdad de su piel, la cual parece tornarse cálida por momentos.

De pronto, por unos segundos, sus miedos desaparecen. Disfruta de la cercanía a Edward. No hay tensión, no hay juegos… Simplemente están abrazados de forma romántica; como dos enamorados disfrutando del tacto de su pareja. Y la sensación es inigualable.

- Edward… - jadea ella.

- Bella… mi Bella… perdóname, te lo suplico. Eres la única, nunca ha habido nadie como tú. – le confiesa.

Al recibir tal información, la capacidad de razonar vuelve al cerebro de Bella, asustándola.

Esas palabras le gustan demasiado… En el fondo sabe que lleva los casi tres meses de convivencia esperando oírlas… Pero dan miedo, mucho.

- No Edward… - se separa de golpe. – Esto no puede volver a repetirse, y no lo va a hacer. Estoy con Jake y no voy a jugar así con sus sentimientos. – esas palabras son veneno para Edward – Que pensaría él si nos viera ahora así abrazados? No es justo – le dice con la cara compungida. – Lo siento… - y meneando la cabeza y la cara cargada de pesar, Bella abandona el salón.

En su huida, se tropieza con Alice. Ya que el resto de la familia los había dejado solos en la sala.

- Alice, ve a recibir a Jake, dile que estaré lista en un minuto. – le dice mientras sube desesperada las escaleras dirección a su habitación.

Alice por su parte no la sigue; sabe que necesita unos instantes a solas. El momento vivido con Edward ha sido intenso, y no necesita de Jasper para captar el revoloteo de sentimientos que inundan el salón.

Bella necesita un momento de intimidad para serenarse. No puede recibir así a Jacob. En estos casi dos meses que llevaban juntos, Bella se había dado cuenta de lo cuan perceptivo era Jake. Había momentos en los que le parecía que tenía los mismos sentidos desarrollados que los de su nueva familia, aunque eso pareciese imposible, claro.

Aprovecha a refrescarse un poco, y de paso, a perfumarse otra vez. Se mira en el espejo e inhala aire varias veces. Necesita tranquilizarse… más bien, intenta obligar a su cerebro a sacarse a Edward del pensamiento.

Pero se reconoce a si misma que cada día le es más y más complicado, aun evitándolo como lo hace. Pero la casa está llena de él. De su olor, de su presencia… Y lo que acababa de ocurrir en el salón, no la ayudaba para nada en su causa.

Una vez más sosegada, baja al encuentro de Jake, intentando volver a mostrar el entusiasmo por la cena que tenía hacia tan solo unos minutos.

- Eyy preciosa…! – exclama Jake más que encantado con la presencia de Bella esa noche. – Hoy estás espectacular – le dije él casi jadeando.

- Vaya, gracias Jake… Eres muy amable – le responde ella sonrojándosele las mejillas ligeramente ante el piropo.

- No soy amable, soy sincero… Verdad Alice? – le pregunta el chico a la vampira que le estaba acompañando mientras esperaba.

- Pues si… claro que eres sincero. Si no lo vieras estarías ciego. – Le responde cantarina.

- Bueno, es que Bella hoy sí que tenía razones para arreglarse más – agrega Rose haciendo acto de presencia en el hall. – Por fin vas a darle a Bella una cita de verdad – le dice con todo el sarcasmo.

Los cuatro se suman en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Hasta que Jake responde jovial y despreocupado como siempre.

- Preferí enseñarle a Bella primero donde estaba, aunque fueran unas citas un tanto campestres. Ya habrá tiempo para citas "de verdad" – recalcó él con toda la malicia mirando hacía Rose, la cual se hacía la desentendida.

- Claro… ha sido una gran idea, y muy original por tu parte – intenta arreglar la tensión Alice.

- Bueno, que tal si nos vamos ya? – pregunta y entre afirma Bella saliendo del momento incómodo.

Mientras de despide de las chicas, Edward sale del salón, con el semblante oscuro; triste. Y le lanza a Bella una mirada que ella no supo muy bien cómo interpretar. Pero lo que sí pudo percibir, es como su corazón dio un vuelco.

Era como si quisiera darle a entender lo mucho que le dolía verla con otro. Como si quisiera estar él en el lugar de Jake.

Pero Edward tuvo su oportunidad de que no se diera lugar esta situación. Ella le preguntó, casi suplicándole, que le diera una razón para anular aquella primera cita, pero él no le dijo nada; no hizo nada.

Lo que le llevaba a pensar su primera teoría: Que le había entrado por el buen ojo, y al haberlo rechazado ella y estar con otro, le surgían celos territoriales.

Aunque cada vez que tenían un encontronazo, la tensión entre ellos era más y más fuerte… No podía ser solo celos territoriales; era imposible! Pero no quería animarse a sí misma a pensar en otra teoría: Que Edward realmente sintiera algo sincero por ella.

Entre tanto, para Jake tampoco pasa desapercibida la mirada que le proclama Edward a Bella, poniéndosele los pelos de punta.

Desde el principio había supuesto que Edward sentía algo por Bella, pero aparte de que él se lo había negado personalmente, el vampiro tampoco había interferido en su relación con la chica. Pero viéndolo ahora como la miraba, su sentido de alarma había saltado, avisándolo de que algo pasaba entre ellos.

No queriendo darle más vueltas y que una bobada les estropeara la noche, sacó a Bella de allí para llevársela a su cena. A su "primera cita de verdad".

Estaba completamente decidido de que hoy sería el día de su primer beso. No quería que esto se hubiera alargado tantísimo, ya que no era normal que pasaran casi dos meses y no la hubiese besado, pero contando con que Bella se había tirado recluida en la casa Cullen prácticamente un mes…

Sí que se habían dado besos, aunque castos, más sensuales, por así decirlo a lo largo de esas semanas.

Al besarse en las mejillas, había veces que las comisuras de los labios se rozan de forma más que intencionada, pero sin llegar a más.

Se miraban de forma tierna, y a veces no tan tierna… se daban abrazos, caricias, y se cogían de la mano mientras paseaban. Pero hasta hoy, nada más. Y eso iba a cambiar esa misma noche.

Aunque ya lo tenía decidido, la mirada de Edward y la reacción de Bella agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Y antes de correr el riesgo de perderla a manos del vampiro, no iba a demorar más el dar un paso decisivo entre ellos, que era tan simple como su primer beso.

Eso marcaría un antes y un después entre ellos.

Lo único que sentía era que no le había dado tiempo ni lugar a contarle nada sobre su secreto, pero el cambiar su plan inicial estaba más que justificado. Edward estaba más que atraído por Bella; sus sentidos desarrollados se lo decían; lo avisaban de que algo pasaba.

No había que darle más vuelta de hoja. Estaba decidido.

- Vamos preciosa? – le preguntó a Bella, de pronto más que apurado por salir de la casa.

- Claro! Estoy deseando conocer Port Ángeles – responde ella ilusionada.

- Pues vamos entonces… La ciudad nos espera – contesta él sonriente, mientras le abre la puerta de entrada.

Una vez en Port Ángeles, dan un bonito paseo por el puerto; parándose en los distintos chiringuitos que dominan el paseo, agotando los últimos días cálidos de finales de verano.

Van agarrados de la mano de forma romántica. Se les ve tan bien juntos… como una joven pareja de enamorados.

Pero sobre las cabezas de ambos hay temores.

En la de Jake, que Edward sienta algo demasiado profundo por Bella, lo cual llegaría a ser más que un problema, ya que sabe que cuando un vampiro se enamora, es para siempre. Algo parecido a su imprimación. Y por supuesto, que ella pudiera corresponderle.

Sobre la linda cabecita de Bella, azota el miedo a no ser capaz de rehuir a Edward por mucho más tiempo y acabar, no solo en su cama… sino no, no pudiendo sacárselo de su corazón; que invernarse de forma permanente en él y sufriendo de forma más que dolorosa cuando debieran separarse.

Pero ambos disimulan delante del otro sonriendo y charlando de forma insustancial sin dar ni la más mínima muestra de que algo pasa.

Llegan al restaurante, que es un encantador rinconcito italiano. Decorado como si al entrar en el local, cambiases de país… de continente, y estuvieras en plena Italia.

- Es precioso Jake… Me encanta! – exclamó Bella entusiasmada. – Además, la comida italiana es mi favorita – sonreía como una niña.

- Me alegro de haber acertado, en serio. – Respondió Jake complacido por haber acertado con su elección. – Sabía que te gustaba esta comida, ya que lo mencionaste un par de veces, y recordé que había visto este restaurante de pasar delante de él. – Le explicaba mientras esperaban a que una camarera los ubicase en su mesa.

Una vez sentados, la camarera les entregó las cartas y unos entrantes a base de queso y especias.

Jake cogió una de las tostas y le dio a Bella a comer.

Ella sonrió complacida del gesto del chico.

- No me importaría darte de comer todos los días de mí vida, Bella – le dijo él clavándole la mirada fijamente.

- Vaya… - jadeo ella, parpadeando seguido.

- Estoy loco por ti, Bella… O todavía no te has dado cuenta? – le pregunta él descargando toda la sensualidad de la que es capaz a través de sus ojos negros.

- Oh, Jake… - vuelve a jadear ella – Tú también me gustas mucho… Estoy genial contigo… - le declara, pero realmente no es lo que él quiere oír; pero de momento, le vale.

Se quedan mirándose durante varios segundos; fijamente, sonriéndose de forma melosa.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO SE ME HA JUNTADO TODO EXAMENES ,TRABAJOS DOS SEMANAS ENFERMA,LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y OS HALLA QUITADO UN POCO EL MAL SABOR DE BOCA AL ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO SIN CAPITULO , LO LAMENTO.<em>.<em>_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD,miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana,Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que dais a la autora y las ideas que me dais a mi para la historia jajaja_**

**_Muchísimos Besos._**

**Pdt:hildiux: bella ya sabe de hace mucho que los cullen son ''vegetarianos'', pero aun asi yo tambien pasaria un poco de miedo.**


	25. CONSECUENCIAS

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>En menos de cinco segundos, Edward estaba a la espalda de Bella, la cual al notar la presencia de alguien en su retaguardia se giró sobresaltada. Pero lo peor fue cuando fijo sus ojos en el rostro de Edward.<p>

Jamás lo había visto así: Tan vampiro, tan inhumano, tan peligroso… Tan atractivo e irresistible.

Tenía los ojos completamente negros, abiertos como platos. Las cejas curvadas en una expresión confusa entre ira y disgusto. Todos los músculos de la cara estaban tensos, como a punto de romperse, y la mandíbula apretada, con los labios tan juntos que parecían una fina línea en su rostro, el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal; igual que el mármol recién pulido.

Apretaba los puños a los costados de su erguido cuerpo, tensando los tendones de los brazos. Parecía que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no moverse.

- Edward… tranquilízate – le pidió suavemente Alice. – No hagas una tontería… - la voz de la vampira era un leve susurro que fue casi inaudible para Bella.

- No es para ponerse así, Edward… contrólate – le exigió Rose con tono firme. Aunque estaba tensa, ya que no sabía como podría reaccionar su hermano. No recordaba haberlo visto jamás tan dolido y enfadado.

- A no? – pregunto Edward mirando fijamente hacía Bella. Su tono era monocorde; helado; sin vida.

Bella por su parte tenía la cara desencajada, similar a cuando tienes ganas de llorar y estás controlando las lágrimas. Cosa que no estaba demasiado lejos de ser cierta. Se sentía confusa, nerviosa, y estaba empezando a albergar un sentimiento hacia Edward el cual creía olvidado: Miedo.

- No es bastante que tengamos que ser testigos de sus citas de adolescente hormonada, sino que viene a restregárnoslo por la cara besuqueándose como una cualquiera en el coche delante de casa – las palabras de Edward salían de su boca como dagas cargadas de veneno; las cuales iban directas al cerebro y al corazón de Bella, que seguía en estado de shock.

Silencio.

- Dejarnos solos – pidió Edward a sus hermanas… Más bien, lo ordenó.

Bella alzó rápidamente la mirada hacía las vampiras, suplicando que no la dejaran a solas con él.

Alice y Rose se lanzaron sendas miradas casi de pánico. Sabían que podría ser un buen momento para que Edward abriera su corazón a Bella, aunque fuera discutiendo, pero a la vez estaba tan enfadado que temían que fuera a cometer una tontería… Una sin solución.

- Edward… - lo llamó con tono de advertencia Rose – No creo que sea lo mejor, la verdad.

En ese momento, Jasper y Emmet hicieron un discreto acto de presencia.

Esme y Carlisle estaban fuera, de caza. Así que todos los que estaban en casa estaban allí, en el hall de entrada.

- Edward, porque no salimos a cazar y así descargas tensiones? – le sugirió Jasper, el cual estaba captando la ira y el dolor que provenían de su hermano.

- Si, Edward, vamos… Ahora estas enfadado y no riges… Déjalo pasar… Deja que la tormenta amaine. – propuso Emmet intentando sonar divertido.

- No - Negó Edward tajante. – Voy a hablar con ella ahora. – Recalcó con tono serio. Miró hacía Bella, la cual no se atrevía ni a levantar la cabeza. – Tú no dices nada? – le preguntó sonriendo maléfico – Porque por si no te has enterado aun, esto va contigo, eh? – añadió sarcástico.

Bella alzó levemente la cabeza, pero sin llegar a mirarlo.

-¡ Habla! – la instó alzando un poco la voz.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga, Edward – le contestó con la voz apagada y el ceño fruncido por el disgusto.

- Os repito que nos dejéis solos – volvió a pedir.

Aunque parecía más calmado, sus hermanos no acababan de fiarse mucho. Sabían lo mucho que le dolía a Edward ver a Bella con Jake, pero lo del beso de hoy había sido algo que lo superaba.

- Edward, solo te diré que si le haces algo, luego tendrás que rendir cuentas a Carlisle – Le recordó Alice. Sabía que era un punto débil para Edward; el respeto por su padre.

- No sé de que clase de cuentas me hablas, Alice – le contestó déspota.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que se refiere – intervino Jasper – Y no solo a Carlisle… si estropeas el juego de Aro, él mismo te exigirá una explicación. Tu mismo leíste en su mente que Bella es una de sus favoritas. – Jasper le hizo un gesto con los ojos, para hacer recordar a Edward el día de la entrega.

- Fuera – Volvió a decir. Su tono de voz era seco, igual que un desierto.

Los cuatro vampiros se miraron y Alice les hizo una señal afirmativa. Estaba tanteando el futuro y no veía a Edward descontrolarse al extremo de morder a Bella.

Pero si le habían llegado ligeros destellos de que esto traería consecuencias. Tras su discusión, la cual no hacía falta tener visiones para saber que ocurría, se desencadenarían una serie de sucesos que no veía claros, pero que no le gustaban. Y claro, no podía tener una visión nítida porque Jake andaba metido en el ajo.

- Tu veras lo que haces Edward… - con estas palabras, Alice abrió su mente para que su hermano viera esos pequeños destellos. Que se basaban principalmente en la discusión que iban a protagonizar.

Pero Edward no se paró a indagar en la mente de su hermana. Estaba demasiado enfadado y dolido como para pararse a recapacitar ni lo más mínimo.

Una vez solos, Edward encaró a Bella. La movió suavemente para quedar cara a cara y ella se dejó hacer como una muñeca.

- Así que no sabes qué decir, eh? – le preguntó con ironía.

- Pues no, la verdad… No sé a que viene este numerito – le dijo ella alzando la cabeza y mirándolo por fin a los ojos, aunque sin fijar la mirada en ellos.

- Debo reconocerte que eres valiente… - Bella frunció el cejo sin comprender – Si, estas ahí de pie, parada delante de mi; un vampiro terriblemente enfadado contigo, el cual necesita pensar cada movimiento para no abalanzarse sobre ti. – Bella jadeó y abrió lo ojos y la boca, dando un paso hacía atrás. – Temes que te muerda? Que me alimente de ti, verdad? – Bella agachó la cabeza apretando fuertemente los ojos; notaba como Edward se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y como su bello se ponía de punta ante la cercanía del vampiro.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres, Edward, en serio. – Se aventuró a hablar en un susurro, con la frente arrugada por la congoja y la confusión. – No sé que ves de malo en que salga con Jake… Me haces sentir mal… - Edward no la dejó continuar.

- Qué te hago sentir mal? A ti? – preguntó asombrado, volviendo a dejar ver su enfado, el cual intentaba esconder.

- Sí. Me haces sentir como si te estuviera traicionando… Como si hubiéramos tenido algo y te la hubiera pegado con tu mejor amigo… Y eso no es así para nada. – Alzó levemente la voz, mirándolo a la cara. – ya te dije hace tiempo que tuviste la oportunidad de que cancelara mi primera cita con Jake y no lo hiciste… No lo hiciste porque en el último momento reflexionaste y te diste cuenta de que no era justo; que yo solo era un capricho para ti. Una humana que olía excesivamente bien, demasiado tentadora para ti. – Bella cogió aire para continuar, ahora ya estaba lanzada y su tono de voz se iba elevando – Solo son celos territoriales, nada más… Eres un ser egoísta y patético – le escupió con rabia. Edward se quedó completamente pasmado. – Quiero que te mantengas lo más lejos posible de mí, que no me dirijas ni tan siquiera la palabra… Como si fuéramos invisibles el uno para el otro, me oyes? – Bella estaba llenándose de coraje y por fin se atrevió a clavarle la mirada a Edward. – Intentemos mantener las formas por el bien de la convivencia con el resto de la familia, en menos de nueve meses yo ya no estaré en tu vida, me iré a Italia y ya no tendrás que saber más de mí. – Sentenció tajante. Pero sus propias palabras le hacían tantísimo daño, que parecía que se le abriera un agujero negro en medio del pecho llevándoselo todo a su paso.

A Edward, oírla hablar de esa forma, sobre todo refiriéndose a marchar a Italia y no volver a verla jamás le dolía incluso más que cuando Carlisle lo había transformado. Aunque gracias a su condición de vampiro pudo esconder ese dolor a los ojos de Bella.

- Así que celos territoriales? – le preguntó asintiendo con la cabeza de forma cínica. – Esa es a la deducción que llegas? – Bella asintió completamente convencida – Ajá… Y no se te ha dado por pensar que pudiera ser otra cosa la que me hace ponerme así? – Bella dudó unos instantes, pero no le dio tiempo a su cerebro a pensar en su otra teoría. La que tanto miedo y tanto deseaba oír a su vez.

Que Edward estuviera enamorado de ella.

Se lo sacó de la cabeza rápidamente, negando ante la pregunta de Edward, el cual se la quedó mirando con una expresión inescrutable.

- Bien… ya que estás tan convencida de tu teoría, así haremos – Contestó él después de más de un minuto de silencio.

- Estupendo… todo aclarado. – Replicó ella con soberbia.

- Pero antes de que te vayas… Quisiera comentarte una pequeña cuestión. – Le pidió él educadamente.

- Claro, dime… - Bella se mostró confiada ante el semblante tranquilo de Edward.

- Si tienes tan claro que dentro de nueve meses te irás a Italia, y allí, o morirás o te convertirás… A qué estás jugando con Jacob? – Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Bella, la cual soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de golpe, abriendo los ojos y la boca de forma exagerada. – Por qué una vez allí, Aro no te dejara marchar. Eso lo sabías, verdad? Como bien ha dicho Jasper, eres una de sus favoritas. Y no volverás a ver a Jacob… pero por tu cara creo que eso lo tenías bastante claro. – Edward estaba siendo cruel con Bella y lo sabía. Incluso en ese momento de rabia lo estaba hasta disfrutando. – Sé que no lo amas, no te discuto que te guste, por supuesto… Pero él si está enamorado de ti, como ya bien sabes. Ese chico para ti es solo una diversión. Una manera de evadirte y distraerte – A Bella iba desencajándosele la cara por momentos. Edward estaba siendo de lo más directo, acertando de lleno en sus deducciones. – Es injusto, ya que él no sabe el final del juego… Cree que podrás quedarte, como humana… Que la decisión es tuya, jaja! – Rió de forma cruel, ante la mirada atónita de Bella – Recalco como humana, ya que aunque te quedaras como vampira vuestra relación no podría ser. – Bella arrugó al frente sin entender – Aunque en la reserva todos somos amigos y nos llevamos estupendamente, la tribu tiene unas reglas. Anticuadas y ancestrales, pero normas que se siguen a rajatabla. Un Quileutte no puede estar emparejado con un/a vampiro/a.

Bella no respiraba, sino que resoplaba al igual que un búfalo. Las palabras de Edward la habían cogido completamente por sorpresa; a parte de que no contaba con que fuera a ser cruel de esa forma.

Contaba con que gritara, con que la asustara… Pero no que le hiciera daño describiéndola de una manera tan pueril. Aunque Edward no estaba inventándose nada. Realmente la estaba describiendo a la perfección.

En ese momento comprendió que el vampiro tenía razón. Ella no amaba a Jacob ni de lejos. Era su vía de escape… El poder estar con otro humano y así poder disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba de su condición como mortal, como persona viva.

Estaba jugando con los sentimientos del chico.

- No dices nada? – le preguntó con sorna. Su semblante, hasta hacía unos instantes tranquilo y confiado, ahora se mostraba malicioso y ruin, revelando una sonrisa cínica y de superioridad aplastante.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Bella. Notaba como la sangre le hervía en las venas, abrasándoselas. La adrenalina le fluía hasta el cerebro y su corazón latía descontrolado golpeándole las costillas sin piedad.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward Cullen – le contestó con la voz tomada por la ira; con tono gélido y dañino. – Métete en tus asuntos, me oyes? Déjame en paz, olvídame… Y si tanto te jode que con él me haya besado por voluntad propia, sin artimañas ni trucos, es tu problema, no el mio. – le dijo clavándole una mirada intensa, penetrante y tan helada como el tono de su voz. – A partir de ahora no voy a sentirme mal por quedar con Jake; eso no volverá a pasar jamás. Cuando vuelva de mis citas, sino estás preparado para oír lo que pueda contarles a las chicas, te recomiendo que te vayas. Pero no voy a tener ninguna compasión por ti… ni por tus sentimientos, los cuales acabo de comprobar que no posees. Estás helado, sin vida, sin alma… y por consiguiente, no tienes capacidad de sentir, o por lo menos, no sentimientos buenos. – Mientras Bella hablaba, Edward iba acumulando rabia; encolerizándose por momentos.

Mientras Edward y Bella se lanzaban dagas envenenadas mutuamente, los cuatro vampiros seguían la conversación atentamente desde la cocina.

- Están haciéndose daño sin motivo… - sollozó Alice. – Están tan ciegos que no ven lo muchísimo que se aman el uno al otro. – Afirmaba ante el asentimiento de los otros tres.

- Debajo de toda esa maldad, soberbia y rabia se esconde un amor tan fuerte el uno por el otro… - meditaba Jasper en voz alta – Es difícil de captar, pero los sentimientos están ahí.

- No sé si después de todo lo que se están diciendo llegarán a reconciliarse. – Añadió Rose. – Edward es tan terco… Deberíamos haber hablado con Bella, haber intervenido en su momento y no dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. – Sentenció pensativa.

- Bueno… no todo está perdido – agregó Alice, dejando asomar una sonrisa pícara.

- Cariño, esa sonrisa me da miedo – Jasper temía cuando su adorada esposa ponía esa cara tan peculiar; y no era otra cosa sino que estaba maquinando algo.

- Cuenta… qué se te ha ocurrido – La instó Emmet sonriendo y complacido por ver una posibilidad de unir a esos dos, por pequeña que fuera.

- Aunque se hayan escupido todo esto… Sé que su amor es fuerte, la visión que tuve de ellos dos el día que Aro nos la entregó fue fuerte, sólida. Algo que estaba predestinado a cumplirse… Conozco perfectamente mis visiones – explicó – Simplemente que están embotados, confundidos y sobre todo asustados.

- Sí… es verdad, no entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento, pero es así. Están aterrados de declararse – agregó Jasper. – Es algo que capto de ellos desde el principio, y cada día que pasa va en aumento.

- Pues no sé de qué tienen miedo, la verdad – Añadió Emmet. Él siempre sabía ver la sencillez de las cosas.

Mientras Alice les contaba el plan y lo iban perfeccionando entre los cuatro, la "parejita" seguía discutiendo en el hall.

- Qué sabrás tú de mis sentimientos? O de la capacidad que tengo de poder sentir? – Gruñía Edward; ese comentario le había dolido como ninguno.

Si Bella supiera lo muchísimo que la amaba… Lo deseoso que estaba de tenerla, de forma voluntaria, entre sus brazos, estrecharla, protegerla, amarla…

Pero como bien había dicho Jasper, estaba demasiado embotado y asustado como para declarárselo a Bella.

- Que qué sabré? Lo que me has enseñado durante estos tres meses… - le replicó Bella – Eres egoísta… eres un demonio con carcasa de hombre… Eso es lo que eres – le escupió mirando con todo el odio que era capaz. – Dentro de unos meses solo seré un recuerdo para ti. Una humana incordiante que vino a fastidiarte la vida durante un año. Solo eso. – El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba frenético por la veracidad de sus propias palabras. – Esta discusión ha llegado a su fin.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y casi corriendo subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes; notaba como se estaba descontrolando, la rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos la superaban. Y sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en asomar, y cuando lo hicieran no sería capaz a pararlas.

Edward se quedó inmóvil cual estatua de mármol, dejando a Bella marchar. Ahora que la ira ya no dominaba su capacidad de razonamiento, sino que había dado paso al dolor puro, sabía que era absurdo seguir discutiendo. Que lo único que harían serían lazarse veneno el uno al otro, y realmente no quería seguir haciéndole daño a Bella; a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Pero si antes tenía dudas, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada en absoluto. Bella le había confirmado su intención de irse a Italia y por consiguiente desaparecer de su vida.

La había perdido para siempre.

Se sentía abatido, cansado… Se dejó caer sentándose al borde de la escalera con las manos sujetándose la cabeza, un gesto de desesperación total.

Alice se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con cuidado; no sabía cual sería la reacción de su hermano.

Pero Edward se apoyó en ella. Sabía que ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para nada. Se abrazó a su hermana y sollozó.

- Alice… la he perdido, para siempre… Tiene claro que se irá a Italia, y de alguna manera, ha reconocido que lo de Jake no es más que un capricho, nada serio. – se lamentaba, resumiéndole a Alice lo que ella ya había oído. – Aunque al principio si que tuve cierto temor a que entre ellos surgiera algo auténtico, hace tiempo que sospechaba que para ella no significa nada… Pero tiene asumido que va a morir – Edward levantó la cabeza y miró con ojos cristalinos a su hermana, la cual se estremeció al ver a Edward tan dolido.

* * *

><p>Lo siento , lo siento tantisimo, pero entre que he estado enferma y unos cuantos problemas de la autora no lo he podido subir hasta aora<p> 


	26. EVITANDO LO INVISIBLE

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma.<p>

Eso es lo que se respiraba en la mansión Cullen, calma. Pero el ambiente estaba viciado por otras sensaciones… Angustia, tristeza, desesperación.

Las cuales estaban enloqueciendo a Jasper.

- Si seguís así, tendré que marcharme de casa- Se quejó frotándose la frente con la mano, como si de una jaqueca se tratase.

- Lo sentimos hijo, - se disculpó Esme – Pero después de lo que nos habéis contado a Carlisle y a mí de lo acontecido… ¿Cómo quieres que esté el ambiente? – Le preguntaba una muy acongojada Esme.

Una hora después de que Bella subiera escaleras arriba llorando desconsolada, y que Edward se diera cuenta de que la chica realmente sentía algo por él, llegaron a casa Esme y Carlisle.

Como buenos padres que son, se dieron cuenta enseguida de que algo había pasado. No tardando en unir el puzle de que lo sucedido tenía que ver entre Edward y Bella; sobre todo al sentir el berrinche de ella en el piso de arriba.

- Edward… yo no he querido entrometerme en medio de los dos, pero hijo… Creo que esta situación empieza a desbordarnos. – Sentenció Carlisle. – Es hora de que meta manos en el asunto. - Carlisle miró a su hijo con cierta pesadumbre – No hace falta leer mentes para darse cuenta de que esa chica te atrae, y no simplemente por su sangre, o de forma carnal. Si no que te atrae de forma más sentimental. ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó con cierta sorna. Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Carlisle, - llamó su atención Alice – No creo que interviniendo tú arreglemos nada – Aconsejó – Bella es… muy especial.

- Terca, diría más bien. - La cortó Edward.

- ¿Terca? ¡Mira quien va a decirlo! – Canturreó Alice burlándose de su hermano. Edward frunció el ceño y guardo silencio. – Lo que decía, es que si tu metes manos en el tema, Bella va a sentirse mal. Como si le impusieras algo… además, ¿Qué le dirías? – le preguntó Alice sonriendo con picardía.

- Bueno… - comenzó a contestar Carlisle – Tendría que pensarlo, para ser delicado y que como bien dices, no se sintiera mal… - Carlisle dudaba de como podría enfocar el tema.

- Es que es un tema muy delicado Carlisle. - Intervino Jasper – Son asuntos del corazón… - Resolvió con una sonrisa.

- Démosle un poco de tiempo. Después de la que han tenido estos dos creo que habrá una temporada de paz.

Alice no quería comentar nada de su plan delante de Edward, ya que él no debía saber nada para que todo fluyera de manera natural; más o menos.

En cuanto su hermano se despistara un poco, hablaría con sus padres y les explicaría en que consistía la treta para que estuvieran al tanto y así, ayudaran a la causa.

Esa noche Bella no bajó a cenar, y sus sollozos apenas cesaron en toda la noche. Había momentos que de su dormitorio no salía ningún ruido, ya que por agotamiento se dormía; pero era un sueño ligero y trastocado que no la dejaba permanecer sumida en él más que un breve periodo de tiempo. Para nada más despertar, volver a llorar sollozando e hipando.

Ya de madrugada, Esme le subió una bandeja con algo para picar.

- Bella hija, te subo un chocolate y unos bollos… ¿Puedo pasar? – le pidió con suavidad.

- Esme, gracias… pero no me apetece nada. Solo estar sola… En serio, gracias. – Se disculpó Bella, no dejando entrar a Esme muy educadamente.

Sabía la cara que debía tener después de estar llorando durante toda la noche.Y aunque Esme era un amor, ahora mismo solo quería estar a solas. No quería a nadie a su lado; sabía que necesitaba llorar hasta aburrirse, y debía hacerlo en soledad.

Esa noche, todos los Cullen estuvieron en danza por la casa. Ninguno estaba tranquilo; si sus corazones latieran, estarían al borde del infarto por oír los lamentos hechos lágrimas de Bella.

Pero de entre todos, Edward era el más afectado. Estaba al borde de la locura de escucharla sollozar inconsolable, sabiendo que era por su culpa.

- Tranquilo Edward, - lo consoló Alice – necesitabais hablar claro y escupiros ese veneno que teníais dentro… Pero esta no va a ser la discusión más dura que tendréis… - Alice lo miró con intención mordiéndose un labio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Alice? – le preguntó Edward encarando a su hermana, con el rostro contraído.

- Falta la discusión más difícil… que es que dejéis ese miedo que os perturba y os bloquea a un lado. ¿O pensabas que iba a ser tarea fácil? – Le preguntó de forma seria Alice.

- No sé si ese día llegará, Alice. – Lamentó Edward, ante la cara extrañada de su hermana – Si, no me mires así, Alice. Bella ha demostrado mucho con su actitud, pero a lo mejor estamos suponiendo demasiado. - La miró con congoja.

- Venga Edward… ¿sigues así?, ¿Con esas dudas? – le preguntó su hermana suspirando de forma cansina.

- Ella ha demostrado mucho, sí… Pero a lo mejor no es suficiente… - Edward inhaló un aire innecesario y continuo – Yo la amo con todo mi ser, con toda mi fuerza… La deseo como pareja eterna. Pero ella no creo que abarque el concepto de eternidad. No aún. –Le explicaba el vampiro a su hermana.

Alice comprendió al instante lo que su hermano le quería dar a entender.

Era cierto, Bella estaba hecha un lio. No sabía lo que el destino, en cuestión de unos meses, le depararía. No entendía lo que era ser un vampiro. Lo que era la sed, y por supuesto controlarla. Y como bien decía Edward, su mente humana no comprendía lo que significaba la palabra eternidad.

- Bueno, pues deberíamos ayudarla. – Agregó Alice después de unos minutos de cavilaciones – Apoyarla en su nueva vida. Acción que debimos hacer desde el principio y que evitamos, sobre todo por nuestra comodidad. – Relataba la vampira mirando con congoja hacia su hermano. – Una vez que ella conozca más de nuestro mundo, podrá hacerse mejor idea de lo que podría ser su vida al transformarse… Que sea una elección con conocimiento de causa, no por pura necesidad de no morir… - Edward asintió; estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Las palabras de Alice eran completamente ciertas; desde que Bella había llegado a la casa, no se hubieran comportado de forma totalmente natural.

Intentaban que determinados aspectos de su condición vampírica pasase lo más desapercibida posible para la chica. Por una parte si que era por pura comodidad, así no tendrían que dar más explicaciones, ni ver en el rostro de Bella algún gesto de repulsa hacia su naturaleza.

Pero las cosas debían cambiar… Y debían hacerlo ¡ya!

La noche pasó y los primeros pespuntes del amanecer comenzaban a hacerse notar con disimulo. Los hermanos estaban reunidos en el salón, intentando entretenerse en algo, pero todos estaban pendientes a cualquier ruido que proviniera de la habitación de Bella.

A Esme y Carlisle les pasaba otro tanto de lo mismo que a sus hijos. Estaban en la cocina, cuarto donde les gustaba pasar largos ratos, pero también estaban atentos a Bella.

Hacía las 7 de la mañana, se oyeron ruidos procedentes del dormitorio de la chica. Bella acaba de despertarse e iba a darse una ducha.

Lo necesitaría después de la noche de perros que había pasado.

Después de casi media hora bajo el agua, Bella por fin salía del baño. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando por los ruidos que ella hacía, parecía que iba a meterse en la cama otra vez.

- Rosalie – la llamó Alice – Acompáñame – le pidió mientras salía del salón.

- ¿A dónde? – le respondió Rosalie sorprendida por la brusquedad de los movimientos de su hermana.

- Al cuarto de Bella… Va a meterse en la cama otra vez… - suspiro – Y no tardará en echarse a llorar… otra vez – dijo esto último con pesadez y tristeza.

Edward, te agradecería que no hicieras acto de presencia delante de Bella hoy. Voy a sacarla de esa habitación bajo la promesa que no te la cruzaras Le habló mentalmente. Edward asintió en silencio.

Mientras subían, Alice le contó brevemente la conversación tenida con Edward hacía unas pocas horas. Que debían mostrarse más naturales, que ella viera qué era realmente ser un vampiro.

Y que debían empezar desde ya.

- Rose, vamos a entrar ahí y sacar a Bella aunque sea por la fuerza. – le dijo Alice sonriendo. – Necesita tomar el aire, y sé exactamente cómo hacerlo. Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. – sonrió pícara.

- Alice, cuando sonríes así… Das miedo – le contestó Rose sonriendo divertida.

Ambas vampiras subieron a la habitación de Bella y picaron en la puerta.

- Estoy bien… No necesito nada, gracias. Bajaré más tarde… - Les contestó la chica con la voz tomada.

Alice miró hacía Rose, y puso un mueca de fastidio en su perfecta boca. Sin más, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró.

- Antes de que empieces a protestar y a la lamentarte, te lo voy a poner fácil… - le dijo mirándola con simpatía – obedéceme y nos ahorraremos un perdido tiempo discutiendo. Yo voy a ganar, te pongas como te pongas… Lo he visto… - le dijo con tono divertido alzando las cejas.

Bella suspiro un par de veces de forma sonora y cansada.

- Alice… Estoy agotada, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche… - le lamentaba la chica.

- Eso no hace falta que nos lo digas… Te hemos estado escuchando llorar y suspirar durante horas… Por eso, sal de la cama y vístete. – le contradijo en tono autoritario.

Bella la miró con fastidio, pero obedeció. Se fue al baño y comenzó a secarse el pelo. Rose la siguió mientras Alice le escogía la ropa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó la rubia vampira. – Imagino que no tendrás ganas ni de arreglarte – le dijo mirándola con dulzura. Acto por si raro en Rose.

- Pues si, la verdad… No tengo ganas de nada… Y menos de estar con el secador.

Rose se posicionó por detrás de Bella, mientras ella se sentaba en un taburete y comenzó a secarle el pelo. Bella agradeció el gesto en silencio, con una liviana sonrisa.

-Te lo voy a secar bien, y luego te haré una coleta, ya verás que bien te ves. – le dijo Rose, ante el asentimiento de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella salió con el pelo precioso, sujeto en una coleta alta. Le quedaba genial.

Su cama estaba hecha y encima de esta, tenía la ropa escogida por Alice: unos vaqueros, un jersey y un abrigo corto. A su lado, había un gorro, bufanda y guantes.

Para el plan de Alice, Bella necesitaba ir bien abrigada.

- Vístete y baja… Te esperamos en la cocina. – le comunicó. – Y tranquila, no te vas a cruzar con Edward. Me ha dado su palabra de que te dejara en paz.

Pudo escucharse un suspiro de alivio salir de los labios de Bella.

Una vez vestida, Bella bajó a la cocina. Cuando pasó en frente del dormitorio de Edward, no pudo evitarlo y aceleró el paso, con miedo de encontrárselo. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas para otro enfrentamiento y a parte de eso, notaba como su corazón estaba al borde de resquebrajarse como un liviano cristal.

Entró en el departamento hasta fatigada, ya que había bajado las escaleras casi corriendo. Toda la familia, a excepción de Edward, estaban allí.

La habían sentido bajar como alma que lleva el diablo, pero ninguno dijo nada; inclusive Emmet, que se guardo sus bromas, no creyendo oportuno formular ninguna.

- Venga querida – la llamó Esme – desayuna algo. No puedes estar sin nada en el estómago. – La reprendió dulcemente.

De pronto el ambiente se tranquilizó sobre manera. Jasper estaba usando muy acertadamente bien su don.

- Gracias Jasper – lo agradeció Bella mostrándole una sonrisa tristona.

- Es un placer, Bella. – le devolvió el gesto el vampiro.

Bella desayuno algo, no mucho, ya que tenía el estomago cerrado; pero el don de Jasper había hecho un gran trabajo relajando sus nervios y ayudándola a poder meter algún bocado.

- Bueno Bella… ¿preparada para despejarte? – le preguntó una sonriente Alice.

- No sé lo que tendrás pensado Alice… pero hoy no tengo ni mucho humor, ni mucho cuerpo para nada – la avisó Bella tanto de palabra, como de mirada.

- Cuando regresemos, veremos a ver si estás de igual humor… - le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Bella se abrigó bien, por consejo de las vampiras, y salieron caminando de la casa Cullen dirección el bosque.

Anduvieron unos metros en absoluto silencio. El cual, al principio, resulto un poco incómodo para Bella, ya que había augurado que las vampiras la habían sacado de la casa para hablar, y preguntarle el porqué de su disgusto. Pero al cabo de unos minutos de paseo, vio que las vampiras iban a su paso, tranquilas, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y el frescor del bosque por la mañana.

Poco a poco, iban adentrándose en el bosque, en sus profundidades; pero Bella estaba tranquila en compañía de Rose y Alice.

Hasta que después de unos metros más, Alice se paró y les habló.

- Creo que desde aquí estará bien. – Pensó en alto, ante el asentimiento de Rose.

Bella, aunque no quería desconfiar de sus "hermanas", una ligera sensación de miedo le recorrió la espalda. Mirándolas con la respiración contenida.

- Bella – se giró Alice hacía la nombrada – Creo que después de tantas semanas entre nosotros, deberías conocernos un poquito más. Tranquila – la relajó al ver como a Bella se le desencajó la cara – No vas a ver nada que te cause reparo – la miró sonriendo con intención.

- Queremos que veas un poco más de nuestra naturaleza. De lo que un vampiro, o en este caso, vampiras, somos capaces de hacer. – Le aclaró Rose. – Tienes que decidir si transformarte y no sabes nada sobre nosotros. Y las ideas que tienes, son basadas en el cine o en la literatura… O sea, ¡chorradas! – rió ella con sorna.

Bella asentía con la cabeza, sin atreverse a soltar palabra. No tenía ni idea de lo que se les habría podido ocurrir a estas dos; sobre todo a Alice.

- Ven Bella, acércate a mí por detrás. – Le pidió Alice. A lo que Bella obedeció, con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Alice la tuvo suficientemente cerca, la agarró por un brazo y la impulso hacía ella subiéndola a su espalda.

- ¡Alice, Alice! – gritó Bella. – Por Dios, ¿qué haces? Voy a hacerte daño… - se asustó.

-¿ Daño?, ¿Por tu peso? – preguntó Alice con sorna. – Para que te hagas una idea… Soportar tu peso, es como si tu levantaras una pluma, exactamente igual. No te haces ni una ligera idea de cuanta fuerza tenemos.

- Bueno… no sé… se me hace tan raro pensar que tengas tanta fuerza, viendo tu cuerpo tan menudo… - sonreía Bella.

- Bueno, pues ahora que has comprobado una parte de la fuerza… vas a ver lo cuan rápidos que somos, asi que te recomiendo que te agarres bien, porque vas a dar un paseo por la montaña rusa, ¡Jajaja! – Rió Alice ante el gemido de Bella.

Cuando la vampira supo bien sujeta a Bella, hecho a correr bosque a través.

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTO PERO TODOS TENEMOS UN MUNDO APARTE DE FANFICTION Y ENTRE LOS EXAMENES Y PROBLEMAS VARIOS NO HE PODIDO<strong> .**_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria, , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos no sabéis los ánimos que dais a la autora y las ideas que me dais a mi para la historia jajaja_**

**_Muchísimos Besos._**

**_NO TENGO CARA PARA PEDIROS QUE DEJEIS UN REVIEW, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA .EL PROXIMO LO TENDREIS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, SOBRE EL MIERCOLES O EL  
><em>**


	27. CONOCENOS

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**

* * *

><p>Los árboles y helechos, se volvieron un borrón de color marrón y verde; Alice fue adquiriendo velocidad, hasta el punto que Bella no distinguía nada; solo los árboles, por los cuales pasaban rozando. Pareciendo que fueran a impactar contra ellos.<p>

Pero lejos de todo pronóstico, Bella no tenía miedo. Si es verdad, que los primeros metros recorridos, estaba un poco inquieta, más que asustada, ya que sus ojos no podían hacer nítidas las cosas a la velocidad que iban. Pero confiaba en Alice. No sabía explicar por qué, pero estaba segura de que no chocaría con esos árboles; confiaba en que la vampira la cuidaría de cualquier daño.

Después de algo más de media hora de paseo, llegaron a lo alto de una de las montañas. De las que, desde abajo, nunca se distinguía el pico debido a la neblina.

- Hemos llegado, - anunció Alice, mientras ayudaba a Bella a bajar de su espalda.

- Es un sitio… Guauuuu! – alabó Bella eclipsada por las vistas.

- ¿Verdad que es fantástico…? Desde aquí… bueno, hay muchas nubes y tu sentido de la vista es más limitado, claro… Pero se ve la playa, y parte de Forks. – Le relataba Rose.

Bella miraba a su alrededor fascinada. Estaba hipnotizada por el paisaje que sus amigas vampiras le habían ayudado a poder contemplar.

Pero no mencionaba nada de la forma en que había llegado hasta allí, cosa que extrañaba a ambas vampiras.

- Bella… - la llamó Alice – ¿Qué te ha parecido el paseo?,¿ No vas a comentar nada? – le preguntó con cautela Alice.

- ¿Te has asustado? – preguntó Rose – A lo mejor hemos venido demasiado rápido… - dudaba en voz alta.

- No chicas… - les respondió Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, encarándolas – Al contrario, ha sido… ¡Alucinanteee! – Exclamó casi riendo.

Bella se acercó a ellas y las cogió de las manos, una a cada vampira.

- Es increíble la velocidad y la fuerza que tienes… Que tenéis, - agregó rectificando. – Que hayas soportado mi peso como si tal cosa, y que volaras a través del bosque, esquivando los árboles y helechos… ¡Ahhhh! . No me lo creo…– seguía exclamando la chica asombrada.

Ambas vampiras respiraron tranquilas, completamente felices por ver que el plan de Alice había salido tan bien. Aunque esta, ya lo había visto, y sabía que Bella estaría más que encantada con la demostración de lo que su naturaleza podía brindarles, pero su visión no había sido tan clara respecto a la emoción de Bella.

- Pues no has visto nada… - la avisó Rose – Esto es solo una parte de lo que la naturaleza de vampiras nos otorga. Sentidos altamente desarrollados, fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, inteligencia, belleza… - Y eso simplificándotelo. – Relataba Rosalie.

Bella se quedó por unos minutos pensativa; absorbiendo y procesando la información proporcionada. Por un momento, intentó verse a sí misma convertida en una de ellas.

- Te has quedado muy callada.– interrumpió Alice los pensamientos de la chica, mirándola con preocupación.

Bella suspiro sonoramente.

- Me decís lo bueno… pero… ¿Cuál es la trampa? – preguntó con mirada suspicaz.

- ¿La trampa? – preguntó Alice sorprendida. No entendía bien por donde iba Bella.

Rose calló. Ella si que había entendido perfectamente a lo que Bella se refería. El "precio" a pagar por todos esos dones.

- Si… Me relatáis lo bueno… Pero ¿y lo malo? Porque tiene que haber algo malo… Siempre lo hay. Ese es el trato. Siempre. – Recalcó.

- Bueno… La palabra malo no sería del todo acertada, Bella – le contestó dubitativa.

- Aliceee… - la reprendió Rose condescendiente. – Bella no es tonta… Yo si que sé a lo que se refiere. – Rose se giró y encaró a Bella. – ¿Lo malo? Que te congelas. – Bella arrugo el ceño – Si; te quedaras por siempre en el momento en que te encuentres. Si tienes 21 años, como es tu caso… Por la eternidad tendrás esa apariencia. No envejecerás, no cambiaras, tu cuerpo jamás se modificara con el transcurso de los años. – Le describía Rose consternada, ya que para ella, de todo, ese fue el precio más alto que tuvo que pagar por convertirse. De no poder engendrar hijos.

A Bella, que no entendió el mensaje escondido de la explicación de Rose, no le pareció algo malo. Eso era una condición de ser "inmortal"; tu cuerpo no podía deteriorarse, era lógico.

- Bueno… ¿y que más? – preguntó de forma casi hasta simpática. Las vampiras no quisieron entrar en más detalles. No era momento de alarmar a Bella explicándose en demasía. Ahora había que ir poco a poco, que fuera digiriéndolo todo con calma.

- Lo peor, sin duda, es la sangre. – Contestó Alice – Nada más convertirnos, lo que más sentimos es la sed. Necesitamos alimentarnos, ya que la transformación es larga y costosa. – Bella asintió, instando a Alice a continuar – Pero el problema es que lo que nos pide el cuerpo es sangre humana. Hay que tener mucho autocontrol para no salir corriendo en busca del primer humano que se te cruce.

Bella dio un respingo. Por un segundo se vio a ella misma, atacando a cualquier persona y "comiéndosela". Eso le hizo poner inconscientemente cara de repulsa.

- Es costoso y duro obligarse día a día a intentar que la sed no domine tu razonamiento. A gravarte a fuego que la vida humana es sagrada, que no tenemos derecho a arrebatarle a nadie su existencia por la nuestra. Sobre todo sabiendo que hay otra manera de alimentarnos. – Relataba Alice a una muy atenta Bella, la cual ni pestañeaba – Los animales nos mantienen con vida, nos dan fuerza… No la misma que nos daría un humano, pero nos vale. Lo que hacemos es alimentarnos un poco más a menudo que lo haría otro de nuestra especie que se sustente de personas.

Bella tenía el espanto reflejado en el rostro. Aunque las palabras de Alice habían sido cuidadosamente elegidas para no asustarla de manera innecesaria, la chica no era tonta y lo sabía. Tal y como lo había relatado Alice le sonaba demasiado flojo, respecto a las caras que la vampira iba poniendo según avanzaba en su relato.

No quería ni imaginarse lo dificilísimo que debía ser el controlarse para no alimentarse de personas, sobre todo interactuando entre la gente como lo hacían ellos.

Cambiaron de tema, ya que ni Bella quería escuchar más por ahora, ni las vampiras querían alertarla de manera excesiva.

Se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, de cosas de chicas. El plan de Alice consistía en eso, especialmente; en que Bella viera que se podía, perfectamente compaginar el ser vampira y actuar como una humana y que Bella se sintiera integrada y aceptada por la familia.

Al cabo de una hora de parloteo, decidieron volver a casa. Ya empezaba a hacer demasiado frio para Bella, y nadie quería que se resfriara.

El viaje de vuelta lo hizo sobre la espalda de Rose, pero esta vez la llevó hasta la puerta de casa. Alice fue prevenida y oteó el futuro inmediato para asegurarse de que nadie las viera cruzar la carretera en dirección a casa.

Bella bajó de la espalda de la vampira con ayuda de Alice. Debido al frio y la velocidad, se le habían agarrotado los músculos y se notaba torpe. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que la chica se desternillara de risa una vez con los pies en tierra firme, sujeta por un brazo de la mano de Alice.

- Jajajaja… - reía Bella divertida – Me lo he pasado genial… ¡Ha sido fantástico!. Lo repetiremos, ¿verdad? – su cara era igual a la de una niña que aprende un nuevo juego divertido.

- Claro que lo repetiremos, pero la próxima vez te llevaremos algo más abrigada, jajajaja – se unió en sus risas Rose, ante la sonrisa complacida de Alice.

- ¿Que es este alboroto, chicas? – intervino Carlisle haciendo acto de presencia en el hall.

- Hemos llevado a Bella de paseo… Pero a nuestro "ritmo" – Alice le explicó por alto a su padre el "paseo" en cuestión.

- Vaya… pues si que le ha parecido divertido, no para de reírse – sonreía Carlisle al ver a Bella aun hipando de la risa. – Pero a parte de seguir riéndote, te recomendaría que fueras a cambiarte y tomar algo caliente, o cogerás un resfriado de aúpa.

- Si Bella… Deberías ir a ponerte algo de más abrigo. Debes entrar en calor. – Apoyo Alice.

Bella puso pucheritos, y con resignación, se dirigió a su dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa húmeda y fría que vestía.

Mientras subía, todavía con la sonrisa puesta en los labios, algo le llamó la atención. Edward estaba en casa; en su dormitorio, escuchando música clásica. Debussy, Claro de Luna. Una de sus sinfonías favoritas.

Caminó lentamente hacía la última tanda de escaleras que subían a su piso. Edward tenía la puerta entre abierta y podía escuchar la melodía sin ser vista. O eso creía ella.

Tenía un pie sobre el primer escalón y una mano apoyada sobre la barandilla, deleitándose con la música. El sonido era impresionante, y esa sinfonía concreta la apasionaba, por lo que estaba completamente ensimismada.

- Bella… - escucho, muy bajito, que la llamaban a su espalda.

Se giro lenta y confiadamente. Pero cuando dio la vuelta completa se quedó erguida y con la respiración contenida.

Edward estaba allí, de pie, mirándola. A unos dos metros escasos.

_¿Cómo podía haberse acercado tanto sin tan siquiera haber sentido el más mínimo ruido?_

- Ohhh… - jadeó ella ante la sorpresa de su acompañante, haciéndola trastabillar, pero consiguiendo guardar el equilibrio en el último momento.

Edward, por supuesto, estaba listo para saltar en su ayuda si hubiese la más mínima opción a que Bella llegase a caer.

- No quería asustarte. Te sentí parada en las escaleras… y bueno… Salí por si… Bueno – Edward no sabía como acabar la frase; más bien si que sabía, pero no se atrevía.

- Estaba escuchando la música. Me encanta Debussy, sobre todo Claro de Luna… Por eso me paré. No creí que pudieras notar mi presencia. – le dijo de forma sincera, pero sin mirarlo a la cara en ningún momento.

- Bella… yo… - Edward dio un ligero paso hacía ella, acción que hizo a Bella subir dos escalones de un golpe. Él, viendo su reacción retrocedió – Lo que menos quiero es asustarte… o incomodarte… Yo solo quería… - Pero Bella, sintiendo como el agujero de su pecho se abría otra vez, lo cortó.

- Edward… no. – Le habló tajante. – Déjalo estar… Atengámonos a lo que hablamos ayer. Tu a lo tuyo, y yo, a lo mio… Es mejor así. – Cogió aire pesadamente – No quiero más broncas, eso solo hace que enturbiar el buen ambiente de la casa, y aun faltan muchos meses para que me vaya, así que… mantengamos las distancias – Le dolía hablarle así; le dolía porque realmente no quería esas distancias con él, pero no podían seguir discutiendo como la noche pasada.

- Bella… por favor, déjame que te explique. Debes saber cosas que yo no he… - Lo volvió a cortar.

- Edward, si me disculpas voy a cambiarme, estoy helada… Buenas noches. – Sin más, se volteó y subió las escaleras a un ritmo ágil.

- Sabía que estabas parada en las escaleras porque escuché tu corazón… Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar… - susurro Edward. Pero Bella lo oyó, y él lo sabía.

Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo y se metió en el baño; encendió la ducha y en dos minutos estaba agachada, con el agua caliente arrollándole por el cuerpo, llorando… Otra vez.

Edward que estaba sintiéndola, no pudo más. Salió por la terraza de su dormitorio y se fue como una bala a su sitio de pensar. Necesitaba alejarse de allí; dejar de escuchar a Bella gemir e hipar por su culpa. Porque sabía perfectamente que si seguía en la casa, escuchándola, acabaría por subir a la habitación de Bella y soltándole todo de golpe, sin miramientos y contemplaciones.

Pero también sabía que no eran formas. Ahora todo debía llevar un proceso, una calma y un buen hacer.

Tenía que luchar por ella, por su amor… Y contra la cabezonería de la chica.

Mientras, en la casa, el resto de la familia que había escuchado el encuentro entre los chicos, y ahora a Bella llorar, estaban convencidos que eran el uno para el otro.

Esa chica, esa simple humana, había conseguido que Edward, con su genio y su orgullo se lo tragara y estuviera a punto de doblegarse ante ella.

- Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado hablar un poco más… - Se lamentaba Esme a Carlisle. – Solo un par de frases… - meneaba la cabeza desconsolada.

- Si, la verdad que se hubiera arreglado mucho la situación entre ellos. – Le daba la razón a su esposa – Pero Bella esta sumamente dolida por lo que paso anoche.

- Lo que está es confundida… Y no encuentro el motivo. – Meditaba en alto Alice, perdida – Algo se me escapa y no sé que es… Pero acabaré dando con ello. – Confirmo segura de si misma.

Los cuatro hermanos le habían relatado por alto a sus padres la tremenda discusión que habían tenido Edward y Bella debido a lo del beso con Jake.

Los cuatro mencionados, aguardaron en el salón a que Bella bajase de cambiarse de ropa. Pero algo les decía que esta noche la diversión para la chica había acabado.

- Debemos darle tiempo… Lo de ayer fue monumental- – Exclamó Jasper – Se dijeron cuatro linduras que… - El vampiro abrió los ojos gesticulando con pesar; ante el asentimiento de los otros tres.

- Alice, ¿tu crees que el plan saldrá bien? – le preguntó Emmet a su hermana.

- Si… si ya estaba convencida, ahora lo estoy muchísimo más. – Le contestó ella segura – La mantendremos entretenida. Lejos de Jake y de Edward… Que estos primeros días no tenga tiempo de pensar y cuando llegue a casa, que vaya directamente a la cama por agotamiento. Otra vez dos pájaros de un tiro. – sonreía complacida – Uno, verá todo lo que podemos llegar a hacer los vampiros, y dos, estará separada de los chicos.

- Y poco a poco, iremos añadiendo a Edward… - Completó Jasper triunfal.

- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó su esposa.

- ¡Me parece genial! – apoyó Emmet

- Para mañana, sesión de compras. – Anunció Alice a Rose – Bella necesita ropa de invierno, ya estamos en octubre y empieza a refrescar bastante. Excusa perfecta. – Alzó las cejas orgullosa.

- No llegará despierta… Vendrá agotada – agregó Rose, también sonriendo.

- Espero que así, abra su mente y pueda ver claramente lo que la está confundiendo tanto… Lo que le da tanto miedo. – Volvió a recalcar la vampira.

El plan estaba formado y planteado. Mañana Bella tendría un día de lo más entretenido… y agotador.

Al día siguiente, ya que Bella no bajo ni a cenar, sino que Esme le subió algo caliente a su cuarto, entró en la cocina mucho más serena.

El llanto de esta noche había sido mucho menos intenso que el de la pasada y eso se veía reflejado en su rostro.

A parte de la tranquilidad de que Edward no estaba en la cocina con el resto.

- Bella – llamó su atención Alice – apúrate en desayunar que hoy nos vamos a Seattle de compras. – Bella la miró simpática – Ya empieza a hacer frio y no tienes nada de ropa. – Bella sonreía emocionada ante el plan, hasta que de pronto se le cambió la cara.

- No puedo… - Bella abrió los ojos al recordar, y una mirada de cierta pena cruzó su semblante al tener que posponer lo de las compras.

- ¿Como que no puedes?,¿ Por qué? – le preguntó Rose.

- Porque hoy había quedado con Jake – dijo ella, bajando levemente el tono de voz. Nadie hizo ningún comentario a ese detalle.

- Bueno, pues lo llamas y quedáis para otro día – le solucionó Emmet el problema. – Alice tiene razón, no tienes ropa de abrigo y aunque estamos en octubre, empieza a hacer frio.

- Si quieres más paseos como el de ayer, debes ir mejor abrigada… No queremos que te resfríes. – sentenció tajante Alice. – Además,¿ no me digas que no te apetece una sesión de compras con tus hermanas? Sería la primera vez que salimos así las tres juntas… - Alice le aplicó un poco de pucheros para darle más intensidad a su queja hablada.

Bella se quedó por unos segundos callada; pensando… Sopesando. Hasta que se giró hacía donde estaban los demás, y con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, comunicó su decisión.

- Si voy. Con Jake puedo quedar otro día, pero no quiero daros calabazas a vosotras…¡ Lo pasaremos en grande! – Exclamó divertida.

Las chicas sonrieron y se acercaron a Bella para abrazarla. Las tres hermanas fundidas en un abrazo cariñoso. Mientras los chicos las contemplaban embelesados.

Otra persona muy atenta a esto era Edward desde su cuarto. Le había alegrado enormemente que Bella decidiera darle plantón a Jake y no a las chicas. Eso decía mucho… Muchísimo más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Para Bella, eran más importantes "sus hermanas" que Jacob. Aunque eso, Edward ya lo sabía.

Bella subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y de paso a llamar a Jake para disculparse del plantón de esta tarde.

- Jake… - Al tercer tono, la voz simpática del chico la saludó.

- Dime preciosa… - le contestó despreocupado.

- Verás… yo quería decirte que… - Bella no sabía como darle calabazas – Es que hoy… No voy a poder quedar… - Silencio. Por ambos lados del teléfono.

Después de medio minuto, Bella volvió a hablar.

- ¿Jake? Siento darte plantón y con tan poco margen de tiempo… - Se disculpó Bella educadamente. Pero en el fondo estaba deseando colgar y prepararse para irse con las chicas.

- Ya… eso espero – Contestó él intentando poner un tono más agradable. – Bueno, espero que el plan valga la pena para darme a mi plantón… - Su tono, aunque sonaba despreocupado, llevaba un trasfondo de malicia.

Bella no lo notaba de forma tan clara, pero Edward, pendiente de la conversación, si que lo notó; saliéndole una sonrisa traviesa de los labios.

- Me voy con las chicas a Seattle, a comprarme ropa de abrigo. Empieza a hacer frio y no tengo nada que ponerme – le explicó ella de forma natural. No quería entrar en temas de "plantones".

- Ahhh… Entiendo… ¿Y te lo han dicho así, de repente?.¿ Sin pensar que pudieras tener algún otro plan?' – Su voz soltaba chispas de sarcasmo y cierta molestia.

- Jacob… - lo llamó ella a forma de reprimenda – No sé que intentas decir con ese tonito, pero no te consiento que elucubres de las chicas de esa forma – le dijo mostrando su más que patente molestia.

- ¿Que elu, qué? - Le contestó él.

Bella bufó y meneó la cabeza con fastidio. Es verdad que la palabrita se las traía pero Jake podía haber disimulado un poco si no sabía su significado. Había quedado como un auténtico tonto.

A unos metros de allí, Edward tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no echarse a reír tanto por la muestra de ignorancia del chico, como por la muestra de fastidio de Bella.

- Que no conspires en contra de ellas, Jacob. Eso es lo que quería decirte. – Le contestó ella más que molesta. – Me lo propusieron hoy desayunando. Han organizado sus agendas para poder ir… Porque ellas tienen obligaciones y lo han hecho con toda la buena fe. – Bella salió a defensa de las chicas sin pensar que contra el que estaba arremetiendo era su propio novio.

Bella comenzaba a ser una Cullen… _"Los Cullen siempre protegen a los suyos"_

Edward sonreía pensando en eso. Y los otros cuatro vampiros pendientes de la conversación, también.

- Bella, Bella… perdona. No quería molestarte ni conspirar en contra de ellas… ¿Son mis amigas, recuerdas? – El tonito de Jake, bajó varias octavas en su nivel de sarcasmo y molestia. – Perdona que me haya puesto así, pero hace un par de días que no nos vemos, y te hecho de menos… - le dijo con tono meloso. – Eso es todo. No te enfades… – Bella suspiro y apretó fuertemente los ojos.

- Vale, no me enfado… y yo también tenía ganas de verte, pero no me pareció correcto decirles que no, cuando se han organizado para llevarme de compras – le contestó en mejor tono. – Te llamo cuando venga y hablamos para quedar, ¿de acuerdo? – Jake asintió y se despidieron de forma cordial.

Tanto Edward como sus hermanos, que estaban más que pendientes de la conversación de Bella, sonrieron. Cada cual a su manera, estaba viendo como Bella se adaptaba más y más a la familia. El día en que Bella decidiera por fin quedarse con ellos, estaba más cerca.

Al cabo de una hora, las chicas cogían rumbo a Seattle. Le pidieron el Mercedes a Carlisle, el cual se lo cedió con sumo gusto.

Una vez en el coche, Alice, de forma muy sutil, le lanzó la gran pregunta a Bella.

- Espero que no tuvieras problemas con Jake por darle calabazas hoy… - le dijo con tonito de inocencia.

- No… - Bella agachó la cabeza – De mano no le hizo mucha gracia – puso un mohín con la boca – Pero luego le pareció bien que nos fuéramos de compras – Sonrió hacía la vampira que iba conduciendo.

- Ahhh, ¡perfecto entonces! No quisiéramos que tuvieras problemas con él por nuestra culpa – Agregó Rose, también muy inocentemente.

- No claro que no… - Apoyó Alice – Todo es compatible, si se sabe ser ordenado… - Le contestó, a lo que Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Se dio el tema por finalizado, aunque Bella se quedó dándole vueltas durante unos instantes a las palabras de las vampiras…

_- Todo es compatible si se sabe ser ordenado… -_

Alice, que se dio cuenta de que Bella se había quedado pensativa, subió el volumen de la música y se puso a cantar; Rose la siguió de forma instantánea. Bella se las quedó mirando sonriendo y se unió a sus cánticos, sacándose de la cabeza el "tema Jacob". Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya habían llegado.

Se fueron directas a la zona de tiendas y comenzaron desde ahí su ruta.

Pasearon, hablaron, rieron, cotillearon… Todo lo que tres chicas hacen en un día de compras.

Entraron en muchísimas tiendas, y no solo Bella compró; Alice y Rose, que les encantaba el shopping, también se aprovisionaron de ropa y complementos nuevos, así de paso animaban a Bella a comprar sin reparos.

- Aquí chicas… - Las llamó Alice emocionada – No podíamos irnos sin entrar en esta… Es de mis favoritas.

La boutique en cuestión, era una tienda dedicada mayormente a ropa más provocativa. Pensada para las salidas nocturnas. Y a las chicas les encantaba salir de noche a los pub y bares de copas.

Al entrar y comenzar a mirar, a Bella se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. Toda aquella ropa le chiflaba, ya que a ella también le encantaban ese tipo de salidas.

- Vaya Bella… No te había visto tan emocionada con ninguna tienda, tanto como con esta – la sonreía Rose, gratamente sorprendida por el acierto de su hermana en entrar en esa boutique.

- Siiii… ¡me chiflaaaa! – Exclamaba Bella emocionadísima – Toda esta ropa me fascina… El salir de noche… Bufff,¡ me vuelve loca!

Alice y Rose se enviaron sendas miradas de entendimiento. _A sí que le gustaba la noche._

Pues tendría sesión de noche. El plan, ya estaba elaborándose en la cabecita de la vampira psíquica.

Escogieron varios modelitos de los muchísimos que se habían probado y abandonaron esa boutique para irse a otra.

Bella iba dándose cuenta, según avanzaba el día, que se sentía cómoda, tranquila e integrada con las chicas. En sí, aparte de la belleza que su condición de vampiras les daba, no había ninguna diferencia entre ellas.

Les gustaba hablar de las mismas cosas, mostraban interés por temas similares, compartían gustos en muchas cosas… Estaba dándose cuenta de que encajaba con ellas y no solo con las chicas; sino con toda la familia, día a día, se percataba de que compartía alguna cosa en común con todos.

La vida con los Cullen se le hacía apetecible, y no lo decía por egoísmo debido a las comodidades de las que disponía, sino por lo agradable de la sensación familiar.

Alice y Rose la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones para proponerle entrar en otra tienda. Estaba cansada, pero le apetecía seguir; no quería concluir aun su tarde de chicas. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar mañana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mil <em>_Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria, , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos .  
><em>**

**_Besos  
><em>**

**_PDT: Ya no tengo ningun capitulo en mi poder por lo tanto esperaremos a que la autora me los envie y enseguida os lo publicare para que lo leais.  
><em>**


	28. SOY UNA CULLEN

****_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 28. SOY UNA CULLEN<strong>

Llegaron a otra tienda, a una completamente distinta de las que habían entrado hasta ese momento. Era una boutique para caballeros.

- Por qué no le llevamos algo a los chicos? – comentó como si tal cosa Alice. – Seguro que les hace ilusión… - Rose asintió enérgicamente ante la idea de su hermana. Bella se quedó ligeramente contrariada.

- Bella, tú escoge algo para Jake… - le propuso Alice – O para Edward… - Se quedó pensativa – O… para los dos! – Concluyó divertida.

Bella la miraba mordisqueándose el labio; indecisa. La verdad es que en quien primero se había acordado había sido en Edward. Pero lo lógico, era que le llevara algo a Jake, ya que él era su… _Novio?_

- Venga vamos a entrar aquí. – Las arrastró Rose – En esta tienda tienen ropa genial para los chicos.

Alice y Rose miraban para sus respectivos, pero Bella andaba perdida por la tienda sin mirar nada en concreto.

- Bella… - La llamó Alice acercándosele – Llévale algo para los dos. Nadie te va a juzgar. Y… ninguno se tiene que enterar de que le llevas algo al otro. – Y le guiño un ojo divertida. – Por cierto, toma – Alice le extendió una tarjeta de crédito – Carlisle me la dio hoy por la mañana para ti.

Bella se quedó mirando la tarjeta dorada, la cual llevaba su nombre. Su "nuevo" nombre:

_Bella Cullen_

Eso le hizo sonreír de forma melosa. Se repitió a si misma ese nombre; le gustaba como sonaba, y se dio cuenta de que la idea de llegar a pertenecer "completamente" a esa familia, cada día se le antojaba más apetecible. Pero…

_¿Cómo podría hacer para convencer a aquel vampiro desalmado de que llegado el día, la dejara quedarse con los Cullen?_

Alice la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Carlisle prefirió que te la diera yo, ya que tenemos más confianza – Le explicó Alice, creyendo que Bella se había quedado trastocada por el obsequio – Gasta cuanto quieras y en lo que quieras… No tienes que ir detrás nuestra esperando a que alguno te pague las cosas. Llevas meses con nosotros y ya es hora de que hagas, en cierta manera, tu vida. – Le dijo Alice de forma seria, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella le devolvió el gesto complacida. Aunque no le gustaba ser una carga, sabía que las cosas eran así. Estaba bajo su cuidado, y eso conllevaba cargos económicos. Aunque llegados a este punto en su convivencia, se había dado cuenta más que de sobra, que el menor de los problemas de esa familia era el dinero.

- Muchas gracias Alice… - agradeció Bella – No sabes lo que esto significa para mí, y no solo por el tema económico – Resaltó – Es el trasfondo del obsequio. Con esto, me hacéis sentirme… - Cogió aire y sonrió – Parte de la familia. Me hacéis sentirme una Cullen, más o menos. – Sonrió divertida.

- Vaya Bella… Gracias a ti por tus palabras mi niña… - Alice se quedó completamente pasmada ante el comentario de Bella – No sabes lo felices que nos haces diciéndonos que te vas sintiendo una Cullen.

- Ese ha sido nuestro objetivo desde que llegaste a la familia – Agregó Rose. – Aunque dicen que nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena… jaja! – Rió.

Las tres chicas se quedaron por unos instantes calladas; cada cual pensando en el momento vivido. Que Bella comenzara a sentirse parte de la familia era la mejor noticia desde que había llegado a casa.

Aunque a Bella ese sentimiento le hacía feliz, por otro lado la entristecía pensando que cuando llegara el momento de decirles adiós, sería muchísimo más difícil. Pero tenía la esperanza de que los Cullen intercedieran por ella ante Aro para poder quedarse con ellos, aunque fuera como vampira, claro.

- Venga… Escógeles algo – La instó Alice – Usa tu tarjeta por primera vez… Y para un regalo, jaja! Así será un bonito recuerdo – Alice giró la cabeza y sonrió como una niña. Volvió a guiñarle un ojo y desapareció por la tienda.

Bella se quedó pensativa y comenzó a posar su mirada por la ropa masculina. Realmente no sabía que elegir, así que después de un rato observando, se decantó por un polo gris oscuro para Edward y una camiseta granate de cuello en pico para Jake.

Mientras esperaba a que la dependienta se los envolviera para regalo y se los cobrara, se dio cuenta de que le había costado mucho menos escogerle el regalo a Edward que a Jake. Lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que creía. Aunque también ayudaba el que vivía con él… Pero en el fondo sabía que no era eso, si no que siempre se había fijado muchísimo más en él que en Jacob.

- Buena elección – Alice le guiño un ojo dándole su aprobación. – Le encantará.

Después de abandonar la tienda, decidieron ir a cenar algo. Alice y Rose la llevaron a un restaurante precioso cerca del puerto. Sabían que a Bella le encantaría.

- Nunca había probado comida griega, pero me encanta… - Exclamó Bella una vez acabado de cenar – Y parte de la comida, la velada ha sido genial… Por la compañía, por supuesto – les dijo sonriendo cariñosa.

Ambas vampiras no entraban en sí de júbilo ante las palabras de la chica. Hoy, sin lugar a dudas, había sido el mejor de todos los días desde que Bella había entrado en sus vidas.

Al pagar, Bella quiso hacer los honores.

- Hoy, invito yo… Cortesía de Bella Cullen – Mientras decía su nombre, alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

Al ir a firmar, se quedó unos instantes dubitativa. Por un momento iba a firmar como Isabella Swan, pero justo en el momento de ir a posar el bolígrafo en el papel se dio cuenta.

Hizo una firma parecida a la que hacía antaño, pero el nombre y el apellido fueron distintos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía haber perdido su identidad; si no que estaba feliz con la nueva. Justo ahí, se percató que le gustaba su nueva vida.

No llevaban más de 15 minutos en el coche cuando Bella se quedo completamente dormida. Entonces las chicas aprovecharon a intercambiar opiniones sobre el día que habían pasado las tres.

- Bella estaba pletórica hoy – Comenzó Rose, la cual iba en el asiento del copiloto, el cual le cedió Bella a sabiendas que no llegaría despierta a casa. Alice asintió el comentario de su hermana con una sonrisa.

- Si… Creo que hemos tardado mucho en sacarla de casa, la verdad. – Decía con un mohín de arrepentimiento. – Pero bueno… entre adaptarse, el percance de su corte, el ponerse mala… No ha habido demasiados momentos… Aunque un huequito para ir de compras siempre hay – Decía asintiéndose así misma.

- Ya Alice, pero ella tampoco estaba preparada para hacer una salida como la de hoy – La rectifico Rose – Es verdad que podíamos haberla llevado a algún sitio, pero primero debía estar cómoda entre nosotros. – Alice volvió a asentir a las palabras de su hermana. – Se notaría a una legua su incomodidad.

Las chicas se sumieron en un silencio agradable. Alice por su parte, iba cavilando un plan en su linda cabecita:

Ahora que Bella se encontraba más tranquila y cómoda con la familia, sería más que estupendo un viaje familiar. Un recuerdo imborrable para todos; aparte de ser una forma perfecta de ir incluyendo a Edward poco a poco en la "agenda" de la chica.

Al llegar a casa, Emmet salió a recibirlas. Estaba aburrido sin las chicas por casa, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando descubrió a Bella durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento de atrás del Mercedes.

- Oh… Vaya… Se ha dormido – Puso unos pucheros simpáticos.

- Emmet, porque pongas esos lindos pucheritos Bella no va a despertar, jaja! – Rió su mujer. – Y como hagas algo por despertarla… tu transformación no habrá sido tan dolorosa como lo que te hare yo. – Le amenazó, pero de forma divertida.

Cuando Emmet fue a cargar a Bella en brazos, Edward se le adelantó.

- Déjame a mí. – Le pidió amablemente a su hermano, comportamiento que dejó pasmado al susodicho.

- Emmet, tu coge todo el cargamento de bolsas del maletero, anda – Le pidió Alice guiñándole un ojo.

Edward se quedó embobado contemplando a Bella una vez en sus brazos. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerla protegida. Estando con él, jamás permitiría que le pasara nada.

- Necesitas un babero, Edward? – Le picó Emmet.

- Si te digo la verdad, si. – Le respondió sincero. La mirada que Edward le dedico a su hermano, corroboraban sus palabras.

Tanto Emmet como Rose y Alice, se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Edward. Era la primera vez que en público, y de manera voluntaria, mostraba sus sentimientos hacía la chica.

Edward la subió a su cuarto y la deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado.

- Ummm… Edward… - susurró Bella en sueños. Él se quedó helado, más aun.

- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – le preguntó también en susurros.

- Tengo olfato… Reconocería tu olor a mil kilómetros… - Bella sonrió por su propia broma. Todo esto sin llegar a despertar del todo.

Edward se retiro, dejando a las chicas que la acondicionaran para dormir.

Aunque era un vampiro, y a los de su especie no les tiembla jamás el pulso, no se sentía capaz de hacer nada. Y menos ayudar a sus hermanas a desvestir a Bella. A parte, claro está, de que no era apropiado que él estuviera ayudando en esa tarea.

- Alice… Bella había quedado en llamar a Jacob cuando llegara – Le recordó Rose, con cara de cierta preocupación una vez que su hermano las dejó a solas.

- Si, lo sé. – Le respondió Alice. – Pero no voy a despertarla para que lo llame. – Se quedó pensativa durante un instante. – Ya sé… Le dejaré un msg desde mi móvil.

- Perfecto! – Exclamó Rose – Así Bella verá nuestra buena acción.

- Rose… El plan no es alejar a Bella de Jacob a propósito, si no que ella vea que no hace nada con él. Que está con él porque necesitaba oxigenarse y la necesidad de estar con otro humano… Nadie dice que no le guste, por supuesto – Aclaró Alice – Pero ella no lo quiere, y lo sabe… por eso se enfado tantísimo con Edward el otro día, porque él se lo dijo a la cara y a ella le dio rabia que se le viera el plumero – Sonrió meneando la cabeza. – Nuestro propósito es que nos conozca, que vea que es bueno quedarse con nosotros… De eso va el plan, Rose. – Le especifico su hermana seriamente.

- Ya… pero necesitamos que ella se aleje de él, para que se sienta mejor entre nosotros. – Contradijo Rose.

- Nooo… No necesitamos hacer ninguna trampa Rose. Simplemente incluirla en la familia, que nos conozca. El resto lo hará la propia Bella por sí sola. – Le aclaró Alice.

Alice hizo lo dicho, le dejo un mensaje en el móvil a Jacob diciéndole que no se preocupara, que Bella se había dormido. Alice no quería que ellos se enfadasen, como bien le había dicho a Rose, Bella se daría cuenta ella sola de que Jacob no era para ella.

Estaban en distintos mundos, y la chica estaba dándose cuenta de ello. Comenzaba a sentirse una Cullen.

Las dos vampiras bajaron hasta el salón, donde toda la familia esperaba que les contaran como les había ido el día de compras. Acción que las chicas realizaron con premura, casi peleándose por relatarles todo lo acontecido.

El resto de la familia se quedó de lo más complacido cuando las chicas les contaron lo bien que había estado Bella con ellas.

Al día siguiente, mientras Bella se desperezaba en la cama, le vino una oleada de memoria y recordó que no había masajeado a Jake como le había dicho que haría.

Agarró su móvil, pero su sorpresa fue que ella era la que tenía el mensaje.

_Gracias por decirme que habías llegado, aunque fuera a través de Alice. Pero prefería que hubieses sido tú, y que me contarás que tal el día de compras. Imagino que lo pasarías genial para llegar tan profundamente dormida._

_Un beso, Jake._

Aunque en los mensajes no se puede "ver" el tono con el que se dicen, muchas veces se lee entre líneas la intención con la que esta enviado. Y esté tenía de todo menos buena fe y cariño.

- Joder... - Bufó Bella. - Era lo que me faltaba... - Exclamó exasperada. - Pues no te pienso llamar, por gilipoyas! - Sentenció tirando, literalmente, el móvil sobre la mesita de noche.

En la cocina, todos, habían escuchado la retahíla de Bella, sabiendo perfectamente hacía quien iba dirigida. Se miraron los unos a los otros, pero nadie dijo ni una sola palabra mientras sentían a Bella bajar.

- Buenos días! - Saludó Bella con una gran sonrisa y de un perfecto humor entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días Bella - Saludaron de vuelta.

Aunque había entrado de un humor estupendo, se veía a leguas el malestar que intentaba ocultar. Entonces a Alice se le ocurrió un plan genial.

- Que os parece si invitamos a los chicos de la Push a una barbacoa? - Anunció - Hoy va a hacer un día soleado... De los pocos que quedan hasta la primavera.

- Claro... - Apoyó Esme - Hace mucho que no los tenemos por aquí.

- Además, así Bella compensara a Jake por estos días de secuestro, eh? - la pico escondiendo su intención con una sonrisa.

- Vale... - Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la chica. - Umm que rico huele el café, Esme... - Cambió Bella de tema más que intencionadamente - Es increíble que te salga tannnn ricoooo! - Se acercó a la matriarca y le dio un abrazo por la espalda, acompañado de un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Esme casi se derrite por la emoción del gesto de "su niña". El resto se la quedó mirando embelesado, viendo a Esme tan feliz por el "mimo" de Bella.

- Bueno, pues voy a llamar a los chicos para decirles que vengan... - Comentó Alice - Bella, - la llamó haciéndola girar - Porque no llamas tú a Jake, sería lo propio, no? - La miró con inocencia, pero Alice llevaba otro trasfondo.

- Creo que deberías llamar tú, eres quien ha ideado la barbacoa, además es tu casa... - le contestó con tono neutral, aguantándose las ganas de contestar de otras maneras menos civilizadas.

- También es tu casa, Bella - Le contradijo Carlisle mirándola con intención.

- Si, lo sé... Gracias - le contestó ella con una sonrisa - Pero yo me entiendo... - Inhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire, y la expulsó suavemente por la boca; tranquilizándose - Si me disculpáis, voy a ducharme.

- Si, todos deberíamos arreglarnos para la barbacoa - Comentó Rose.

Entonces a Bella, le vino otra oleada de memoria: El regalo.

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta, en un gesto casi inconsciente, se volvió hacía Edward y se le quedó mirando mordisqueándose el labio. El vampiro, al notarla también se giro. La mirada de Bella era tan penetrante que lo dejó sin aire; sabía que quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía; así que se lo puso fácil.

- Yo también voy a ducharme, nos vemos en un rato - Se despidió pasando al lado de Bella; su mirada iba cargada de intención. Acto que hizo a Bella agachar la cabeza.

Entonces, sin más, salió escopetada de la cocina dejando a los allí presentes boquiabiertos. Alice les hizo gestos de que ya se enterarían.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba rebasando a Edward, que se la quedó mirando divertido situándose delante de él y cortándole el paso.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Edward la miraba de forma normal, agradable, y Bella no paraba de mordisquearse el labio.

- Dime Bella... - Comenzó Edward - Sé que quieres decirme algo... Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. - La animó con voz dulce.

- Te espero en tu habitación en dos minutos... A paso humano, eh? - le sonrió pícara. Y dicho lo cual salió escopetada hacía arriba sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Dicho y hecho. Bella se fue a su cuarto y recogió el regalo de Edward bajando hasta su dormitorio. Le había sobrado un minuto.

Cuando llegó, Edward aun no estaba, así que se deleito observando su habitación; mirándolo todo como una niña que encuentra un cuarto secreto.

- Te gusta mi dormitorio? - La voz de Edward le hizo pegar un salto. Aun no se acostumbraba a que fueran tan sigilosos.

- Joderrr... Edward! - Exclamó sofocada - Siempre me haces lo mismo. - Sonrió divertida. El humor de Bella era notoriamente excelente.

Se sumieron en un silencio, no demasiado incómodo. Hasta que Edward, dándole pie, se quedó mirando el paquete que la chica cargaba en las manos e intentaba medio esconder.

- Esto... Esto es para ti... - le dijo ella entregándoselo con una sonrisa tímida.

A Edward se le instaló una sonrisa en su rostro. Era un gesto auténtico, de los que hacía tiempo no se le veía. Esa sonrisa tan peculiar suya… La torcida. La cual atontaba los sentidos de Bella.

- Vaya… Gracias! – Le contestó mirando hacía le paquete el cual Bella no le daba.

- Espero que te guste… es una tontería… yo me he ido fijando… bueno… - Bella no acababa una frase entera. Estaba muerta de nervios por si a Edward no le gustaba el polo. – Si no te gustara, puedes cambiarlo… Tengo el ticket guardado… - Seguía balbuceando Bella.

- Qué tal si me lo das para poder verlo? – La picó Edward sonriendo. Bella asintió ofreciéndole el regalo.

Justo ella se lo exponía y él lo recogía, sus dedos se rozaron, haciéndoles a ambos contener el aliento y mirarse durante dos segundos escasos de forma fija y penetrante. Al final, Bella optó por agachar la cabeza… Como siempre.

Edward abrió el paquete y extendió el polo admirándolo. Su cara de agrado y satisfacción hacían sobrar las palabras. Pero igualmente habló.

- Vaya Bella… Es precioso, me encanta! – La alabó – Es de mi estilo totalmente. Has tenido muy buen gusto. – Volvió a felicitarla.

- Gracias… Me alegro de que te haya gustado. – Se sonrojo la chica. – Sabía que era de tu estilo, tanto por la forma como por el color… Pero bueno, podía equivocarme igualmente.

Esas palabras dejaron a Edward con la boca abierta, alzando las cejas.

- A sí? – Le preguntó – Mucho te fijas, entonces – Le insinuó acercándose a ella.

Bella notó los suaves movimientos de Edward acercándose hacía ella, pero no quería apartarse, aún a sabiendas que era lo que debía hacer. Sabía que el vampiro iba a agradecerle de alguna manera el regalo y tanto su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón quisieron recibir ese agradecimiento.

Edward se acercó a ella quedando solo a un corto paso de distancia el uno del otro. Bella ya estaba saboreando lo que, suponía, iba a suceder: Que Edward le daría un beso en los labios.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente, separarse de ella quedando casi en la misma posición de origen.

La chica tuvo que mantener a raya su semblante para no darle a entender a Edward su desilusión. Pero…

_Ella misma fue la que le dijo que no se acercara más a ella. _Que pretendía ahora?

- Gracias Bella… Me ha encantado. En serio… Ha sido todo un gesto por tu parte acordarte de mí – Le dijo con voz agradecida.

- De nada… Ha sido un placer. Un obsequio como bandera de la paz – Le sonrió ella devuelta.

- Me parece genial, muy… original! – Exclamó sonriendo abiertamente, casi divertido.

- Bueno… voy a arreglarme. Nos vemos luego – Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y salió de la habitación.

Tenía que reconocer que la llevaban los demonios. En cuanto observo como Edward se acercaba a ella, supuso, erróneamente, que él iba a besarla el los labios. Ya estaba saboreando el momento, debía reconocer que estaba como loca por otro "encuentro" con Edward… Pero cuando él, de forma muy educada y caballerosa deposito ese beso en su mejilla, creyó morir del chasco.

Pero… _A qué estaba jugando?_

Al cabo de un par de horas, los chicos de la Push al completo llegaron a la casa Cullen.

- Hola chicos… - Salieron Esme y Carlisle a recibirlos – Cuánto tiempo!

- Ey… ya traigo la pelota de rugbi para jugar algo antes de que empecéis a zampar – Emmet ya empezaba a picarlos para enredar.

- Venga pues… A qué esperas oso? O te damos miedo? – Le siguió el pique Seth.

Todos los miembros Cullen, los vampiros, ya estaban en el jardín charlando y picándose. Solo faltaba Bella, por lo que Jacob estaba mirando hacía todos lados.

- Baja ya, tranquilo – Lo calmó Alice, viendo a su amigo licántropo controlar todas las entradas. A lo que él le sonrió.

A los pocos minutos Bella apareció. Estaba preciosa. Se había puesto un pantalón de deporte, parecidas a unas mallas, a juego con una chaqueta todo en azul cielo y un top apretado al cuerpo de los que se atan al cuello en blanco. Su pelo sujeto en una cola alta, con sus bucles cayendo.

Jake necesito respirar hondo varias veces para serenarse al verla. Otro que tuvo que disimular, incluso más que el lobo, fue Edward; que cuando vio a Bella bajar con ese conjunto, y sobretodo en ese color, se sintió hasta acalorado.

Bella lo había echo con toda la mala intención. Sabía que ambos se quedarían embobados, tanto por el conjunto en si, como por el color.

Alice le mandó una sonrisa y una alzada de cejas cómplice. La vampira estaba convirtiéndose en su compinche.

- Hola – Saludó abiertamente. Jacob se acercó hasta su posición raudo.

- Hola hermosa… Ya casi no me acordaba de tu cara… - Rió, Bella en respuesta alzó una ceja con cierta petulancia.

- He oído algo sobre jugar a rugbi? – Preguntó ella en voz alta.

- Guauu Bella… Se te están afinando los oídos? – Le contestó Emmet – Eso es lo que pasa por vivir con siete vampiros… Que al final, se te acaban pegando cosas, jajaja! – Rió.

- Bueno… mientras no te chupe la sangre… Todo bien! – Le contestó alzándole las cejas retándolo. Emmet se quedó perplejo, pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara. – Además, no es simplemente por convivir… Sino porque soy una Cullen, o no lo sabías? – le guiño un ojo.

La familia, su familia, sonrieron todos al unísono. Como si estuviera ensayado. Que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Bella delante de los chicos Quileuttes había sido algo impensable.

- Bueno Bella… Tanto como una Cullen… - La pico Embry.

- Quieres probar a ver si puedo hacerte algo? – Mastico al aire dos veces, castañeando los dientes - Bueno, yo no, claro… Pero alguno de mis hermanos, seguro! – Contestó.

- Eso ya no vale entonces… No eres tú, sino otro Cullen – Contestó Jake con cierto desdén.

- El lema familiar es: "Los Cullen siempre protegen a los suyos", y como yo soy una de ellos… Solo une las pistas – Le contestó pagada de si misma.

Alice y Rose se posicionaron una a cada lado de la chica, a modo defensivo.

- Los Cullen, siempre protegen a los suyos… Muy bien dicho Bella – La felicitó Rose con una sonrisa arrogante. – Bella es toda una Cullen. – Dijo orgullosa de su "hermana humana".

- Si ella necesita ayuda, nosotras se la damos. – Alice alzó la cabeza totalmente orgullosa de ella.

- Vale, vale… cualquiera se mete con una Cullen… guauuu! – Rió Seth. – Pero… vamos a jugar ya?

Se repartieron los equipos. En uno estaban:

Jacob, Bella, Alice, Seth y Jasper.

En el otro:

Edward, Emmet, Quill, Embry y Rose.

Comenzaron a jugar. Los marcadores iban bastante igualados para ambos equipos. Y los chicos estaban disfrutando del deporte y la diversión entre todos.

Mientras, Sam, Carlisle y Esme preparaban la barbacoa hablando de sus cosas en otro extremo del jardín.

Cuando ya llevaban un largo rato jugando, entre todos se hicieron señas para dejar a Bella tocar un poco más la pelota, ya que Emmet siempre la bloqueaba por el mero hecho de picarla y enfadarla.

La chica recibió el balón de forma magistral y echo a correr hacía la línea blanca pintada en la hierva, dispuesta a marcar. Pero de pronto, se encontró con su polo gris enfrente de ella.

No se había fijado, pero Edward había estrenado su regalo, y ahora lo tenía delante de ella; arrebatador. Esa era la palabra para definir como le quedaba el polo al vampiro.

Se quedaron uno enfrente del otro, mirándose divertidos. Bella guardaba el balón como si le fuera la vida en ello y Edward le bloqueaba cada amago de movimiento.

Ella sabía que no iba a poder pasar de ningún modo, entonces, en su mente imaginativa se urdió un plan.

De pronto, se puso derecha y comenzó a respirar forzosamente, llevándose una mano al pecho y emulando nauseas.

Edward dejó de jugar inmediatamente y voló hacía ella, sujetándola por los hombros.

- Bella… Cielo, qué te pasa? – Le preguntó asustado – Bella por Dios… Voy a llamar a Carlisle.

Cuando el vampiro la soltó y se quitó de enfrente de ella, Bella echó a correr directa a la línea de marcación.

Edward se quedó perplejo dándose cuenta del engaño. Miró hacía los demás y estaban estronchados de risa. Todos se habían dado cuenta del engaño de Bella menos él.

Voló hacía Bella y la sujetó por la espalda justo cuando no le quedaban más que unos pasos para marcar, apretándola contra su pecho por la espalda.

- Pensabas que iba a darte tiempo? – Le preguntó en un susurró al oído, acto que hizo a Bella estremecerse. – Debiste esperar más… Y aun así, te hubiese alcanzado igual. Soy el más rápido de la familia… Una Cullen debería saber eso de uno de sus miembros. – Le informó con tono juguetón.

Primero se retorcía para intentar zafarse del agarre del vampiro, pero en cuanto notó su aliento en la oreja, dejó de moverse de forma instantánea. Disfrutando el momento e inconscientemente, pegándose más a Edward.

Lo siguiente pasó en segundos, imperceptibles para Bella. Solo pudo comprobar que en un momento estaba entre los brazos de Edward y al siguiente en el suelo.

Al levantar la cabeza, desorientada, la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos la dejó sin habla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mil <em>_Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221,Guest ISACOBO, Physmilla, Ninacara, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos .  
><em>**

**_Besos  
><em>**

**_PDT: Ya no tengo ningun capitulo en mi poder por lo tanto esperaremos a que la autora me los envie y enseguida os lo publicare para que lo leais._**


	29. TRES CELOS

****_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._****

* * *

><p>Cuando Bella consiguió centrar la vista, vio como Jake a una velocidad y con una fuerza casi imposible para un humano, arroyaba a Edward tirándolo al suelo.<p>

El que la había tirado a ella, había sido el propio Edward.

El vampiro al ver como Jacob se acercaba a ellos, empujó a Bella para que esta no sufriera daños ante la embestida del lobo, que iba hacía ellos descontrolado.

Edward se levantó del suelo rápidamente encarando a Jake y mirándolo fijamente. El chico tampoco apartaba la mirada del vampiro, temblando de pies a cabeza. La tensión era tan impresionante, que podía palparse con la mano.

Bella, que permanecía en el suelo tirada, no se atrevía ni a pestañear captando esa tensión entre ambos chicos. Alice, de la nada, se posicionó a su lado y con mucho tacto, se llevó a una Bella en estado de shock del ring de pelea.

- Alice… Pero, pero…¿ Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Preguntaba Bella sin poder dejar de mirar a sus dos chicos en esa posición de ataque.

- Celos, Bella… son celos. – Le respondió la vampira también perpleja de como se había complicado la situación en a penas dos segundos.

- Vamos Jake… - Le habló Edward en tono suave – ¿Qué es lo que pasa amigo?

- ¿Que qué es lo que pasa? – Le respondió Jake completamente encolerizado. –¿ Qué te pasa a ti con Bella?

- Nada Jake… ¡Por Dios! – Exclamaba Edward mostrando sorpresa – Solo estábamos jugando, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, simplemente eso… Vamos Jacob, estábamos jugando, divirtiéndonos entre todos – Lo intentaba calmar el vampiro.

Edward tenía décadas de experiencia, y los vampiros en si, eran buenísimos embusteros. En esta jugada, él tenía una gran superioridad respecto al licántropo.

- Vamos Jacob… No estropeemos la tarde – Edward notó como Jake se relajaba y se fue acercando conciliador a él.

El resto de los presentes se habían acercado, pero dejándoles espacio, por si tenían que intervenir. Todos sabían que se trataba de celos, y no iban a dejar que ambos amigos acabar enzarzándose en una pelea por algo así.

- Es que te he visto tan cerca de ella… - Respondió Jacob más tranquilo – Tratándoos con tanta complicidad… Y a mi, después de estos días sin vernos, casi ni me ha mirado… - Se lamentó el lobo.

- Jake… Bella está integrándose en la familia. Es lo que le queda… - Le respondió Edward ahora completamente sincero. – Y deberías alegrarte por ella de que lo esté llevando tan bien. – Alzó los ojos, para darle más realismo a sus palabras, ante el asentimiento cabizbajo del chico.

El resto del grupo se fue acercando, mostrándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Bueno,¿ qué?,¿Seguimos jugando o qué pasa? – Preguntó con mofa Emmet, mirando para el resto, pidiendo una "ayudita".

- Si, venga… ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? – Todos sabían perfectamente donde se había detenido el juego, pero no era momento de meter el dedo en la yaga.

- Bella tenía la pelota… - Contestó Quil – Bueno… Viendo el embrollo que se ha montado, le daremos el tanto por válido, realmente se quedó a nada de marcar. – Resolvió a modo de juez.

- Si, venga… Bella… Bella… - La llamó Embry.

La susodicha estaba a escasos metros de ellos, bajo la protección de Alice. La vampira para ella se había convertido, no solo hoy, es su protectora. Lo era toda la familia, pero entre ellas se estaba empezando a crear un vínculo aun más fuerte que el que había entre Alice y Edward.

Alice miró para Bella abiertamente, pero la chica tenía la cara orientada hacía el suelo, y a simple vista no parecía que fuese a cambiar su posición.

Tenía los ojos en lagrimados, estaba roja de indignación y las manos le temblaban por los nervios.

- A Bella no creo que le apetezca seguir jugando – Contestó por ella Alice.

- Venga Bella, ¿como no vas a seguir jugando? – Se acercó hasta ella Rose – Son pijadas de chicos, nada más… La testosterona, que no los deja razonar como personas civilizadas,ja jaja – Rió Rose de su propia broma.

- ¡Enanaaaaa! – Emmet también se acercó hasta ella – Vamos nena… No te disgustes – Emmet cambió su tono de voz por uno más suave, más mimoso.

A escasos pasos de allí, el resto del grupo se lamentaba en silencio, por distintos motivos.

Edward que se había distanciado un par de pasos, miraba hacía la posición de Bella a hurtadillas; estaba destrozado de que Bella se hubiese visto envuelta en semejante entuerto y ahora tuviese tal disgusto. Podía sentir su corazón brincar excitado y compungido, y como su respiración era irregular por intentar contener las lágrimas.

Jacob estaba incluso peor que Edward. Por un arrebato de celos había estropeado toda la tarde, la cual había comenzado estupenda. Aunque él se resintiera por el recibimiento algo frío de Bella.

Y la susodicha, no abandonaba su posición cabizbaja. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quien tenía que acercarse a ella era él; nadie más.

Las "hermanas" de Bella estaban haciéndole el trabajo sucio… Pero ya la conocía un poco, y sabía que hasta que él diera la cara ella no cesaría en su disgusto… Y él siempre daba la cara.

- Bella, - La llamó a escasos tres pasos de ella – Bella… - Fue a dar otro paso más y ella retrocedió uno, sin mirarlo a la cara. – Oh, cielo… Lo siento – Se disculpó.

- No me vale… te has portado como un auténtico gilipoyas – Le contestó ella sin apartar la mirada del suelo. – Te equivocas de chica si piensas que no voy a acercarme a ningún chico para que no tengas neuras de celos… Y menos si son de mi familia. – Le avisó con el tono frío y cortante.

- Joder Bella, ya he dicho que lo siento. – Volvió a disculparse Jake.

Bella negó con la cabeza, y soltándose suavemente de la mano de Alice, la cual había agarrado en su momento de nervios, se dio media vuelta y sin lidiar palabra alguna, se fue.

Jake iba a ir detrás de ella, pero Alice lo detuvo.

- Déjala, te lo recomiendo. Ahora mismo está muy enfadada – Lo avisó la vampira mirándolo alzando las cejas.

Todos estaban esparcidos por ahí, ya que el juego había acabado y la tarde parecía que también. En un momento de despiste, Edward voló hacía Bella, sabía que la interceptaría en las escaleras de casa, y allí estarían a solas. Jacob no osaría aprovecharse de la confianza de Esme y Carlisle e invadir la intimidad de su hogar.

Efectivamente como había supuesto, Bella estaba acabando el último tramo de escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

- Bella… - La llamó mientras le sujetaba el brazo para detenerla. – De verdad que siento que todo se haya complicado así… - Se disculpó sinceramente arrepentido Edward.

Él no había imaginado que Jake estuviera tan sumamente pendiente de sus movimientos como para molestarle que se hubiera acercado a Bella; a su chica.

Pero si, si que lo estaba… Y como buen licántropo que era, su carácter explosivo había estallado.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward? – Le contestó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Vamos Bella… lo siento… yo no…

- Vale… valeeee… - Le contestó ella cansinamente agitando los brazos. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward? Pasas de mí, te acercas, nos amigamos, me seduces, me ofendes… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Dímelo de una vez…!– Casi le gritó exasperada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo… Bella… - Edward casi necesitó hasta respirar. No pensó que Bella fuera a ser tan directa.

Después de guardar silencio un minuto, Bella volvió a hablar.

-¿ Quieres tenerme de juguete? – Edward negaba con la cabeza, pero Bella no lo dejo interrumpirla – Te diré yo lo que quieres… Te gustaría tenerme de concubina… Poder follarme pero sin ningún tipo de compromiso – A Edward se le salían los ojos de las orbitas ante las palabras de la chica – Se te que te atraigo, y mucho… soy una mujer y después de estos meses aquí lo he notado sobradamente… Pero parece ser que tienes algún tipo de principios, y no quieres arriesgarte a hacer nada excesivamente comprometido conmigo por las repercusiones que puedas tener con tu familia, y me voy a arriesgar a decir que con Jake, tirándote a su novia.

- Bella… por favor – Le decía Edward sujetándola por los brazos. Eso era lo más impensable… Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que por su comportamiento, era lógico que ella llegara a esa conclusión.

- Por favor, no… - Lo cortó ella – Es lo que hay… pero no es lo que yo quiero. No querré excesivamente a Jake, y sé que lo nuestro no tiene ningún futuro… pero no quiero fallarle acostándome contigo… Por mucho que me apetezca. Lo siento, pero estos juegos entre nosotros han acabado. – Le replicó seria y tajante.

- Bella… sé que eso puede ser lo que parece, pero no… - Se intentaba explicar él, pero Bella no lo escuchaba.

- Se acabó… no vamos a hacer como otras veces, estando tensos el uno con el otro, por el bien de la familia. Ellos sufren cuando estamos a la gresca y no quiero que lo pasen mal por nuestra culpa. – Cogió aire – Te pido, que si tienes algo de caballero, evitarás estas situaciones mas… Sobre todo delante de Jacob. – Lo miró seria – Mira lo que has conseguido con tu tonteo absurdo… Jodernos a todos la tarde.

- Yo no he fastidiado nada… Ha sido él, que se ha tirado sobre nosotros como un loco descontrolado – Se defendió Edward, pero hablaban la rabia y los celos, no él. Sabía que si él hubiese guardado las formas, no hubiese pasado nada de esto. Pero le era casi imposible estar tan cerca de Bella de forma normal.

- Ah… ¿qué ha sido él?. ¿Encima no asumes tu parte de culpa? – Le preguntó abriendo los ojos forzando la sorpresa – Eres de lo peor, Edward. – Dicho lo cual, le dio la espalda, meneando la cabeza, y se metió en su cuarto.

Edward se quedó pasmado ante la reacción de ella. ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de darle la espalda así? ¿Su esencia ya no tenía efecto sobre ella?

Se sacudió la cabeza y bajó hacía el jardín. Los chicos Quileutte seguían allí y no quería que su ausencia volviese a soliviantar a Jacob.

Al bajar, Alice y Jake estaba conversando en un aparte. Pero el vampiro, de forma muy sutil se posicionó de forma que pudiera enterarse de la conversación; ya que suponía cual era la protagonista de su coloquio.

- Jake, Jake… - Lo llamaba Alice cansinamente – Entiendo que estés disgustado por el recibimiento un tanto frio de Bella, pero no por eso tienes derecho a montar estas escenas… Es completamente normal que se haya enfadado tantísimo contigo – Le explicaba la vampira al licántropo cabizbajo.

- Ya Alice… si lo entiendo. Pero… hacía días que no nos veíamos y yo, la verdad pensé… que bueno… que ella… - Jake no sabía cómo explicarse.

- Ya Jake… pensaste que ella echaría a correr a tus brazos y os daríais un beso de película, ¿no? – Dijo ella en voz alta lo que el chico no se atrevía a decir.

- Si. – Contestó tajante. – Es verdad que pensaba en algo así.

- Ya pero Bella no es así… No cuentes con que ella vaya a hacer una demostración de afecto de tal calibre en público. En privado será muy dulce y muy cariñosa, pero delante de todos no lo va a hacer… No por ahora. – Le dijo Alice mirándolo con intención.

Se sumieron en un silencio durante unos instantes, hasta que Jacob volvió a hablar. Con la voz endurecida y hasta dolida, por los celos, por supuesto.

- Conmigo no… Pero con Edward si. – Le contestó mirando hacía Alice serio. – Solo había que ver lo cerca y cómoda que estaba cuando yo perdí los papeles y tiré al suelo a Edward.

Alice, como buena vampira ni se inmutó por las palabras del chico, pero por dentro le daba la razón. Había momentos que la atracción entre su hermano y Bella era tal, que saltaban las chispas entre ambos… Y no hacía falta ser muy avispado para verlo. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de su atracción mutua.

- Jacob, ellos viven juntos, se tratan a diario… Y al no haber nada entre ellos, se relacionan con más naturalidad. Ten en cuenta que a Bella le sigue dando vergüenza el acercarse a ti, porque hay un sentimiento romántico. – Le explicaba – Estáis en ese momento bonito en que todo te saca los colores… No lo veas como algo malo, sino que deberías sacarle el jugo – Alzó las cejas y sonrió pícara.

Las palabras de Alice eran tiernas y sinceras, pero la mente de Jacob las procesó de otra manera; las entendió por donde no eran… y por supuesto, en su propio beneficio.

_Eso es… Bella y yo debemos pasar a mayores,¡ YA! _

Jacob sonrió y asintió al comentario de su amiga vampira, volviéndose al grupo juntos, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Edward que observaba el tema, notó algo raro en Jake; su gesto facial era de ir pensando, más bien maquinando algo, y no le gustaba, y menos al no haber podido captar su último pensamiento.

Al final, como la comida ya estaba hecha, los chicos Quileuttes se quedaron a comer. Pero Bella se negó a bajar.

Rose y Alice le subieron un poco de comida y así aprovecharon a hablar con la chica.

- Vamos Bella, no te pongas así… - La picaba Rose – Son chicos, y Jake es joven e inexperto, le han podido los celos. Además… - A Rose se le puso cara de picardía – Cuando Edward te agarró por detrás, tú no solo te dejaste, sino que hiciste por arrimarte más a él. Y no me lo niegues porque yo estaba muy cerca de vosotros – Les sonrió. A Bella le salieron los colores de forma instantánea.

- No voy a negar que Edward me gusta… mucho, pero no puede ser… No quiero que sea – Bella apretó los ojos y se sacudió la cabeza como intentando ahuyentar una idea de su cerebro. – Cada vez me queda menos tiempo, se me acaba… - Se lamentó ante la mirada extrañada de las dos vampiras.

Bella se levantó y se fue al lavabo a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, dejando a sus "hermanas" en la habitación.

- Aquí se me escapa algo – Refunfuño Alice; Rose la miró sin comprender. – Al estar Jake en la vida de Bella, no veo su futuro con claridad, ni sus decisiones, ni sus ideas… Pero solo por sus palabras, sé que algo pasa. Me falta una pieza del puzle y tengo que dar con ella. Esa es la clave de porque Bella no le da pie a Edward a algo más.

- Sí, porque él esta esperando a un gesto de ella para lanzarse… Estoy segura. – Respondió Rose.

- A parte de eso, Edward tiene miedo a dejarse ir, comenzar algo con Bella y que luego ella se quede en Volterra… O lo que sería peor, que decidiera morir. – Contentó con dolor Alice.

- No creo que Bella vaya a escoger esa opción a estas alturas… - Rose calló de golpe. – Alice, ¿Bella sabe que tiene la opción de quedarse con nosotros? ¿Que esa sería la manera de ganar el juego y que Aro la dejase en paz?

Ambas vampiras se miraron con sendos ceños fruncidos, metiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones por unos instantes. Montando el puzle imaginario en sus privilegiadas mentes.

- ¡Alice…! - La llamó casi asustada Rose.

- Creo que ese es el problema… que Bella no sabe de esa opción. – Alice sonrió triunfal. – Ahora que sabemos lo que pasa, jugaremos nuestras bazas Rose. – Sonrió casi con malicia.

- Hermanita, me das miedo cuando pones esa cara – Rose sonrió ante su propio comentario.

En la mente de Alice fue encajándose un plan a seguir.

Bella no recordaba la opción de quedarse con ellos, y Edward tenía miedo a que ella desapareciera dentro de unos meses.

Así que jugando con la información, iba a ponerlos al límite… Lo único que tenía todavía que hilar, era que hacía con Jacob. No quería ofender al chico ni que sufriera, pero esperaba que Bella reaccionara lo antes posible y rompiera con él.

Realmente su relación era un imposible, optara Bella por cualquiera de sus salidas.

O moría… o se convertía en vampira.

Y un vampiro y un licántropo, no podían mantener una relación romántica, ya que los fluidos corporales de un vampiro, eran veneno mortal para un lobo.

Alice le relató su plan a Rose, pero se guardó algún que otro As en la manga. Necesitaba la espontaneidad y sorpresa de su hermana en momentos cruciales de su plan.

Antes de que llegara el día en que Bella tuviese que ir a Volterra, todo estaría más que zanjado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mil <em>_Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221,Guest ISACOBO, Physmilla, Ninacara, Damoniaca4ever, keimasen86, chica vampiro 92, PrincesLynx , Maya Cullen Masen, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos .  
><em>**

**_PDT:DessCullen (la autora) me ha dicho que aun no tiene terminado el siguiente capitulo ,y que dentro de dos semanas mas o menos me lo enviara .Por lo menos esta vez tenemos un tiempo estimado jajajaj Besos.  
><em>**

**_Besos_**


	30. NI CERCA, NI LEJOS

******_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._******

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 30. NI CERCA, NI LEJOS<strong>

Los días se suceden con tranquilidad en el hogar Cullen; aunque decir fachada con falsa tranquilidad sería bastante más acertado.

Bella, aunque intentaba mostrarse con normalidad, estaba tensa cual cinta elástica estirada.

Edward cumplía a rajatabla su petición de que no volviese a sucederse episodios como el del partido con los Quileuttes y aunque en una milésima parte agradecía que el vampiro mantuviera las distancias, el resto de su ser odiaba verlo tan… "modosito" en su trato hacía ella con frases como…

- Buenos días chicas…! – Sin mirarla de ninguna forma en especial, y usando un tono totalmente neutro.

Por otro lado estaba Jacob, que desde aquel día no dejaba de hacerle demostraciones afectivas a la mínima ocasión llegando a ser empalagoso como una milhoja en agosto; aunque mantenía, más o menos, la compostura en público. Y para rematar, no dejaba de mandarle mensajitos al móvil y a la mínima oportunidad se "apalancaba" en la casa Cullen y pasaba toda la tarde allí; la mayoría de las veces quedándose a cenar, jugando a su favor con la hospitalidad de Esme.

Se sentía agobiada, atosigada y presionada. En su vida había tenido momentos de sentirse de esa forma, pero nunca hasta ese nivel.

Y su familia de vampiros lo percibían más que de sobra.

Sus hermanas, muy gentiles, se la llevaban de compras y a comer varias veces por semana, para alejarla un poco de "sus chicos". Ya que notaban que cualquier día explotaría como una bomba, y de esa forma Bella volvía a casa mucho más relajada y la mayoría de las veces agotada de tanto vaivén con sus "hermanas".

Pasaron los días y las semanas. Ya estábamos entrando a mediados de diciembre y Alice comenzó con "su plan" a fondo; aprovechando que era tarde y Bella dormía decidió que ese era el momento de empezar.

- Chicos! – Entró en la cocina exaltada. – Qué os parece si invitamos a los Denali a pasar las navidades con nosotros? Hace varios años que no las pasamos juntos… y así tendrán ocasión de conocer a Bella.

De mano, el resto de la familia, que estaba al completo, se sumió en el silencio; meditando la proposición de Alice. Hasta que Carlisle contestó.

- Creo que es una gran idea – Sentenció – Así Bella podrá conocer al chico que les ha tocado a ellos en el juego – Pronunció la palabra "juego" con petulancia.

Los demás seguían sopesando. Edward tenía la cara contraída y el ceño fruncido; la idea de rencontrarse con Tania estando Bella en casa no le seducía ni lo más mínimo.

Tanía había demostrado varias veces su alto interés por él, y él, como un caballero, había rechazado sus propuestas; tanto de formar pareja, como de ser simplemente un rollo de cama.

Y aunque le había dejado claro su falta total de interés por ella, parecía que la rubia vampira no se daba por vencida.

Y ahora su hermana proponía invitarlos a pasar las navidades?

Juntar a Tania y a Bella bajo el mismo techo?

La sola idea le hacía tener escalofríos.

Rose, viendo que el resto de la familia no se decidía si era buena o mala idea, intervino para ayudar a su hermana en "el plan", ya que estaba informada de este paso a seguir por Alice.

- Claro…! Yo creo que es una buenísima idea. – Apoyó – Así Bella verá que hay más familias como nosotros, que no estamos solos. Eso la podría ayudar en su decisión. – Las palabras de Rose resultaban efectivas.

El resto de la familia fue apoyando la idea; todos menos Edward, que seguía sin verlo claro.

- Si, yo creo estaría bien. – Apoyó Emmet – A Bella le vendrá bien verse rodeada de un ambiente completamente vampírico.

- A lo mejor eso le ayuda a ir aclarándose… yo también lo veo bastante oportuno – Agregó Esme – Esas fiestas son algo para festejar en familia… Bella verá que celebramos las navidades de una forma totalmente normal; como cualquier familia humana. – Asintió sus propias palabras afirmando con la cabeza.

La decisión estaba tomada. Carlisle, como patriarca de la familia Cullen se encargaría de hacer la invitación pertinente.

Decidieron no contarle nada a Bella, para que a parte de ser una sorpresa, no estuviera todos los días restantes hasta la fecha tirándose de los pelos preocupada por estar rodeada de más vampiros completamente extraños. Con comentárselo unos días antes, bastaría.

Y los días siguieron sucediéndose de igual forma. Bella seguía tensa y la familia intentando sobre llevar su nerviosismo.

Edward notaba la tensión que emanaba de Bella sin falta que Jasper le dijera nada; era un vampiro y sus sentidos le permitían captar los estados de ánimo; no al mismo nivel que su hermano, pero si lo justo para hacerse una idea de cómo se podría sentir esa persona.

Y teniendo en cuenta que bajo su fachada de…

_- Todo va bien – _

Él seguía estando igual de pendiente de Bella que antes; solo que ahora, su "acuerdo" lo obligaba a ser aun más discreto de lo normal.

- No sé cómo puedes estar así con ella? – Le preguntó Alice a su hermano en una de sus salidas solitarias de caza. – Lo estás pasando de pena… y no digamos ella. – Meneaba Alice la cabeza desconcertada.

- Alice… Ella lo ha pedido así… Me limito a cumplir mi parte de nuestro "tratado" – Le contestó con mofa.

- Vale… tú sigue riéndote. – Dejó la amenaza en el aire.

Edward miró inquisitivo hacía su hermana favorita, pero esta hizo un mohín con la cabeza, indicándole que no le revelaría nada más.

Pero esa "amenaza sutil" de Alice, no le gustó para nada, haciéndolo darle vueltas durante días.

Las Navidades se aproximaban velozmente. Forks estaba nevado e iluminado por las lucecitas navideñas… Precioso. El espíritu de estas fiestas parecía llenar cualquier ambiente, incluso el estado constante de mal humor de Bella.

- Pareces estar de mejor talante, Bella. – Le indicó Carlisle un día por la mañana durante el desayuno. – Me alegra de que estés más contenta. – Le sonrió y, recibió como respuesta una sonrisa iluminada y encantadora de la chica.

- Estas fiestas siempre me han encantado… Me parecen tan dulces, tan entrañables… - Hablaba melancólica. – Y encima aquí, parecen más reales. – La familia, que estaba al completo, la miró sin acabar de entender – Celebrar la Navidad a 30 grados y con un sol que parece fuego, no ayudan mucho al espíritu navideño – Aclaró con mofa; los demás sonrieron.

- Pues ya tienes tu escenario navideño… - Contestó Rose mirándola maternalmente.

- Bueno… y las navidades son algo para celebrar en familia, verdad? – Alice iba a desvelarle a Bella la "sorpresita". Edward se envaró al instante.

En ese momento, bajó todo tipo de fachada delante de Bella mirándola directamente; a la cara, sin rodeos ni disimulos. Necesitaba ver su reacción.

Carlisle estaba explicándole a Bella la próxima visita de sus parientes, los Denali, mientras Bella lo escuchaba con la cara metida en el bol de los cereales in atreverse a levantarla.

Todos los presentes estaban pendientes de ella; oían su respiración y latidos acelerados y fatigosos. Bella estaba nerviosa… En cierta manera, asustada.

- No debes tener miedo, son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – Aclaró Emmet – Son como familia.

- Ellos también están metidos en este estúpido juego, su humano es un chico… - Rose hizo una pausa para que Bella procesase la información – Así podréis intercambiar sensaciones entre los dos. – Sonrió de forma dulce.

- Bella… no dices nada cielo? – Le preguntó Esme – No debes temer a nada…

- Decís que soy parte de la familia, que estáis integrándome para que me sienta cómoda… - Todos asintieron; Edward se puso serio, él sabía por donde iban las palabras de Bella, y antes incluso de que llegara a pronunciarlas, ya le estaba dando la razón en silencio. – Y esta decisión no sería algo a tenerme en cuenta? – Preguntó alzando levemente la voz, alterada.

- Quisimos que fuera una sorpresa – Le aclaró Jasper – Y esperamos para comunicártelo para que no estuvieras nerviosa por la visita.

- Y que no tuviera opción a decir que no, verdad? – Contratacó ella mordaz.

- No… no es eso… - Intervino Esme acercándose a ella – La verdad que no lo vimos desde ese punto de vista – Medito en voz alta – Pensamos que te haría ilusión ver que no somos los únicos que llevamos este estilo de vida… más humano. – Aclaró.

- Bueno… ahora ya da igual lo que yo diga. – Se levantó haciendo ruido con la silla a propósito. – Solo faltan tres días para Noche Buena… Qué más da que me parezca bien o mal…! – Dijo con rencor.

- Bella… No era nuestra… - Intentó excusarse Carlisle, pero Bella no lo dejó terminar.

- Hoy voy a salir… Sola – Aclaró mirando hacía Alice. – No creo que venga a comer… Necesitaré un coche… - Alzó la cabeza con la dignidad muy alzada.

- Puedes coger el mío – Se ofreció Edward. Bella se giró hacía él airada, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, por sus ojos pasó un haz de luz brillante, haciéndola bajar levemente la cabeza y por supuesto apartar la vista de Edward.

- Gracias… Te lo devolveré sano y salvo – Le dijo alzando la cabeza soberbia y entornando ligeramente los ojos. Con esas palabras salió de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo. El cual repitió con la sufrida puerta de su dormitorio.

Cuando oyeron el estrepitoso portazo en el tercer piso, la familia se miró consternada.

_Quien iba a suponer que Bella les iba a salir por ahí?_

- Tiene toda la razón… - Edward fue el primero en hablar. – Debimos tener en cuenta esto… Bella está de un humor de perros desde hace semanas, y cada vez se siente más arropada entre nosotros. Vosotras – Señaló a sus hermanas – Os habéis convertido en su refugio, en sus "hermanas"… y entre todos, la hemos ido incluyendo en las conversaciones más privadas de la familia, le pedimos opinión en decisiones… Y de pronto, tomamos una en la que ella, debería haber tenido voz y voto – Los miró alzando las cejas.

- Edward tiene toda la razón… Esto de la sorpresa no fue una buena idea – Apoyó Carlisle – Seguro que si se lo hubiésemos preguntado, ella hubiese aceptado. Aunque de mano le diese algo de reparo – Frunció el gesto de disgusto.

- Creéis que es mejor llamar a los Denali y comentarles que no vengan? – Preguntó tímidamente Esme.

- No. – Contestó rápidamente Alice. – Todo debe seguir como había sido planeado. A Bella se le pasará el enfado. – Sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Los presentes no preguntaron nada. Por sus años de convivencia, sabían que si Alice había sido tan tajante y, encima había sonreído ante el numerito de Bella, es que algo había visto y que sería bueno. Así que dieron la charla por concluida.

Bella se arregló y como había anunciado, salió sola. Hoy estaba preciosa; se había preparado con ganas. Dentro de la sencillez que la caracterizaba, estaba deslumbrante: Unos vaqueros azules ajustados, unos botines tejanos y un jersey con cuello barco escotado con cuello camisero que dejaba al descubierto su apetitosa garganta.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de acceso al garaje, ella y Edward se encuentran.

Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse y Bella debe abrir la boca para inhalar más aire del normal, ya que su organismo le reclama más oxígeno para seguir en pie. No lo quiere cerca de ella, pero tampoco demasiado lejos; es una contradicción en estado puro.

- Bella… - La llama suavemente. Ella contiene el aliento y se gira hacía él. – Siento mucho lo que ha pasado en la cocina… - Se disculpa con ojos sinceros - Debimos pedirte opinión al igual que para otras cosas – Ella asiente a sus palabras. – Pero creímos que sería una grata sorpresa, aunque conociéndote debimos suponer que te sentaría mal. – Y rueda los ojos sonriendo. Ese gesto ablanda un poco la tensión que emana de Bella hacía él.

- Pues si… Supones bien. – Le dice algo cortante. – Pero bueno… a lo hecho, pecho. – Frunce los labios en un mohín. – Y cuando tendremos el honor de su visita? – Dice con recochineo.

- En cuatro días estarán aquí… - Le contesta reprendiéndola con el tono de voz. – Y Bella… me gustaría comentarte una cosa… - Edward se pasa la mano por el pelo, un gesto que solo hace cuando algo lo agobia, cuando está nervioso. Eso capta la plena atención de Bella, haciéndola fruncir los ojos. – Una de las hermanas Denali… Tania… Verás… ella… - Edward no sabe como explicarle la situación con la vampira. – Ella, conmigo… Pues… - A Bella se le enciende la bombilla en la cabeza y abre los ojos como platos, solo que la luz que la ilumina es errónea.

- No… no, no, no quiero que me cuentes nada… - Jadea Bella retrocediendo hacía la puerta del garaje; Edward la mira desconcertado.

Entonces, él se da cuenta de como han sonado sus palabras, más bien sus tartamudeos y llega a la misma conclusión que ha llegado Bella; aunque una respuesta errónea, por supuesto.

- Bella, espera… No me has entendido bien – Intenta explicarse Edward, pero Bella a estas alturas ya no escucha.

- No, déjame… Me voy, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y me estás entreteniendo – Le espeta tajante y fría, con el pulso disparado. Sus oídos se niegan a seguir escuchando.

Bella sale disparada escaleras abajo en dirección al garaje. No quiere oír nada más. La simple imagen de ver a Edward cerca de otra mujer, le crispa los nervios… y dejando ir un poquito su imaginación, imaginárselo en otras situaciones más íntimas… le hace temblar el alma.

Se sube al coche de Edward y nada más cerrar la puerta, al movimiento del aire del habitáculo, toda la fragancia de él le entra por las fosas nasales invadiéndole todos los sentidos. Casi hasta atontándola.

Pone el coche en marcha y cuando ajusta el espejo retrovisor, esperando a que se suba la puerta del garaje, ve por el reflejo que Edward ha bajado; que está allí. Mirándola.

Aparta la vista del espejo, simplemente porque no puede mirarlo a los ojos. Ahora no. Porque es débil y lo sabe. Su inconsciente se lo está advirtiendo.

_Si bajas ahora, te lanzaras a sus brazos… Te entregaras a él. _

Sabe que los celos dominan su capacidad de raciocinio. Pero en el fondo, se admite a si misma que no son solo celos. Que está loca por él, pero está bloqueada por el miedo y las dudas.

Una vez abierta la puerta, mete marcha atrás y sale zumbando. El Volvo es un coche precioso y potente…

_Igual que su propietario_

Piensa mordaz mientras se muerde el labio, muerta de deseo por él.

Una vez pasadas las primeras curvas y quedando fuera de su vista la casa Cullen, disminuye la velocidad, solo un poco. El coche responde perfectamente a sus órdenes, es una auténtica máquina, la velocidad en estado puro.

Cuando parecía que se relajaba, sintiéndose lejos de la influencia que ejerce Edward en sus sentidos, ve algo en medio de la carretera; parece un cachorrito de gato, o perro. Sobresaltada por la intromisión, da un fortísimo volantazo y el coche pierde estabilidad dirigiéndola contra la cuneta; pero lo peor es que va directa a un árbol.

En el último momento, los sistemas de estabilidad del coche toman el control de la situación y consigue frenar, pero igualmente colisiona contra el árbol, aunque a una velocidad insignificante. Aunque igualmente se oye el ruido del metal doblarse. Gracias a la altísima calidad del coche ella no sufre ningún daño, solo el zarandeo propio del golpe.

_Joder… con su coche no… Mierdaaaa!_

Se baja del vehículo para comprobar los daños: Un foco roto y la esquina de la defensa izquierda hundida; bastante dañada.

- Mierda, mierda… Y tiene que ser con su coche? – Se lamenta en voz alta. Se muerde el labio y da dos patadas al suelo para descargar la rabia.

Sabe que tiene que llamarlo; a él. Es su coche y no sería educado ni lógico que llamara a otro familiar.

Cuando se gira para dirigirse al coche a coger el móvil del bolso, no llega a dar el segundo paso.

Detrás del coche, como a tres metros de distancia se encuentra con dos enormes, más bien gigantescos, lobos que la están mirando directamente. Bella abre la boca completamente aterrorizada.

El tamaño de esos animales no es normal; tienen la altura de un caballo y la anchura de un león.

Uno es más delgado y bajo, de pelaje gris claro con mechones más oscuros y menea la cabeza; parece nervioso.

El otro, el más grande e impresionante, posee un pelaje marrón rojizo, precioso. Está completamente inmóvil, como una estatua y tiene sus ojos fijos en ella. Si no viera que es un animal, diría que estaba mirándola a los ojos, incluso con cierta comprensión humana.

_Desde cuándo los animales miran directos a los ojos?_

- Por favor… - Les suplica a los lobos en un susurro. Se siente estúpida por estar implorando a unos animales. Ellos no se mueven.

Bella da un paso hacía atrás. Sabe que aunque corriera no le serviría de nada, pero la huida es un instinto primitivo del ser humano.

Al mismo tiempo que ella da ese pequeño paso, el lobo de pelaje marrón, se mueve acortando la misma distancia que ella ha intentado marcar.

Cuando Bella sale del garaje a toda prisa, Edward se queda intranquilo. No entiende muy bien a que ha bajado allí. En el fondo de su corazón albergaba una mínima esperanza de que ella saliese del coche; o por lo menos que no se fuera.

Pero también sabía que si pasaban cualquiera de esas dos opciones, él se lanzaría a por ella. Le daba igual el tratado tácito que habían firmado, le daba igual que ella protestase… La besaría, con amor, con adoración… Haría que le entrara en su testaruda cabecita cuanto la amaba…

Pero no, Bella salió como alma que lleva el Diablo nada más que lo vio por el reflejo del espejo retrovisor.

Que saliera tan lanzada no le gustó nada, a parte de que su plan se hubiese ido al garete, claro, sino porque él conocía bien su coche y la potencia que tenía. Y sabía que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a conducirlo.

Entonces empezó a sentir algo raro dentro de si mismo…: Miedo.

Una sensación olvidada por él, aunque ya la había percibido el día que Bella se había cortado podando con Esme en el jardín.

Su angustia fue en aumento en cuestión de segundos; ahogándolo.

Salió del garaje y se quedó quieto; escuchando cualquier ruido… Y lo que más temía oír, sucedió.

_- Pum – _

Un leve golpe a unos tres kilómetros. El ruido fue muy leve, pero sus finos oídos, ahora atentos a cualquier sonido, lo oyeron.

Y un solo nombre apareció en su mente:

_Bella_

Comenzó a caminar, fuera del patio de entrada, en dirección a donde había escuchado el golpe. No quería ser alarmista, pero una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo, avisándolo de algo.

Entonces la oyó; escucho perfectamente como ella, su Diosa, lo llamaba con la voz tomada por el pánico.

- Edwardddd! –

No lo dudo ni una milésima de segundo. Antes de que la información llegara a su cerebro, sus piernas ya estaban corriendo a la dirección de la voz de Bella.

Edward era un vampiro veloz… De los más veloces de su especie que él mismo hubiese conocido… Pero en ese instante el concepto de "velocidad" cambió. Jamás había sentido una necesitad tal de correr como ese día; como en ese mismísimo instante.

Volaba como si la vida le fuera en ello… y así lo sentía. Bella era su vida. Si antes estaba seguro, ahora no le cabía ni la menor duda.

Bella seguía paralizada por el pánico mirando hacía esos dos tremendos ejemplares. Aunque estaba asustada, debía reconocer que eran unos animales dignos de contemplar; la belleza de su pelaje y su pose elegante, los hacían hermosos.

Seguían quietos, los tres, contemplándose. Hasta que el lobo de pelaje rojizo avanzo hacía ella con paso firme. Solo dio tres pasos, pero para Bella basto para hacerla enloquecer y comenzar a gritar. Chillar el nombre de la primera persona que le vino a la mente; la personal cual nombre estaba grabado a fuego en su cabeza, su corazón y su alma:

- Edwarddddd! – Bramó enloquecida.

Al gritar e intentar dar pasos hacía atrás, Bella resbala por la nieve y cae al suelo aparatosamente, y trastabilla para levantarse quedando completamente empapada.

El lobo se paró en el acto. Pero lo sorprendente fue su reacción; sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente y el pelo se le erizo. Es como si comprendiera, como si entendiera… Algo imposible, por supuesto. Pero al verla en el suelo peleando para levantarse, mojada y helada, su mirada se suaviza.

_Increible_

El lobo rojizo giró la cabeza hacía el otro lobo, que parecía aun más nervioso soltándole un bajo gruñido. Algo así como un… _– Vámonos –_

Los lobos comenzaron a recular poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de Bella ya levantada, sobre todo el marrón. Y Bella pudo, al fin, ir soltando el aire de sus pulmones algo más tranquila.

Parecía que no iban a comerla, como había pensado en un principio.

No pasaron dos minutos desde su llamada, Edward estaba plantado con la cara desencajada, aunque sorprendido sería el adjetivo más correcto, a su lado.

Bella al notar su presencia suelta todo el aire de golpe de sus pulmones y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se lanza a sus brazos, donde es recibida y acogida.

- Dios Edward… - Se lamenta con la voz agitada – Pensé que iban a comerme…

- Tranquila… Ya estoy aquí, y jamás – Recalca esa palabra – Dejaría que nadie te hiciera ningún daño. – Sus palabras irradian sinceridad.

- Tú nombre fue el primero que vino a mi boca… Sin pensarlo - Relataba Bella aun sobresaltada con la cara escondida en el cuello de Edward - Solo vi el peligro y de pronto me oí a mi misma llamándote… - Bella separa la cara del pecho de Edward para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le confiesa eso. Edward no puede evitar que una sonrisa tímida y enamorada, se dibuje en sus labios.

- Y sabes lo que eso significa? – Le pregunta él de forma tierna.

Bella le aguanta la mirada unos instantes para acabar bajándola; los ojos de Edward son como llamaradas que abrasan sus propios ojos.

Y la realidad de la respuesta muda a su pregunta, es tan fuerte y tan intensa que le corta hasta el aliento.

_Lo amo… lo amo con toda mi alma… Pero…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mil <em>_Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221,Guest ISACOBO, Physmilla, Ninacara, Damoniaca4ever, keimasen86, chica vampiro 92, PrincesLynx , Maya Cullen Masen , yyamile, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos ._**

_Besos_

_PDT:El siguiente viene cargadito , al menos eso me han dicho ,jajajajajaj_


	31. RESFRIADOS Y CONFESIONES

********_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._********

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 31. RESFRIADOS Y CONFESIONES<strong>

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bella bajó la cabeza, embargándola un sentimiento similar a la vergüenza, y Edward al adivinar sus sentimientos y sentir a Bella con la guardia baja, la volvió a abrazar, apretándola contra él, hundiendo ella la cabeza en su cuello.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo indefinido; sin importarles nada más que ellos dos.

Parecía que el momento en que sus miedos, orgullos e incluso, sus perjuicios, los habían abandonado.

Y en cierto modo, así era. Este era el momento. El momento que ambos estaban esperando.

Pero justo cuando Edward se iba a lanzar a decirle a Bella… más bien, a desflorar sus sentimientos, a ella le cruza el recuerdo de porqué se fue de la Casa Cullen tan enfadada.

- Quiero irme a casa – Le susurra con voz firme. Separándose de él. – Estoy muerta de frio. – Le dice temblando.

- Claro… - Contesta Edward de forma tristona.

Otro momento idóneo que se escapa de sus manos.

Edward le da la espalda a Bella y estira los brazos hacía atrás; al no ver ningún movimiento de ella, gira la cabeza alzando las cejas.

- Subes? – Le pregunta divertido ante la cara de asombro de la chica.

- Qué suba? – Le contesta ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella, cuando oí tu grito no me pare a coger otro coche… Si no que vine corriendo – Le informa Edward.

- Ah… ya, claro – Bella se muerde el labio, nerviosa.

Se acerca por detrás a Edward y le echa las manos por los hombros, mientras él la ayuda con sus brazos a subirse a su espalda.

- Prefiero que te subas por la espalda, - le informa Edward – Si te llevara en brazos, te pasaría más frio… Y estás empapada. No quiero ayudar a que cojas una pulmonía. – Edward hace esfuerzos hercúleos para no reírse ante la mirada de Bella; la cual lo mira con ojos inocentes y tímidos. – Vamos… ahora no te cortes… Es igual que con Alice y Rose. Aunque yo, soy mucho más rápido – Le dice sonriendo, ante el primer amago de sonrisa de Bella.

Una vez sabiéndola segura, Edward comienza el viaje de vuelta a casa. Aunque le encantaría darle velocidad, estando Bella empapada de la fría nieve, no lo ve adecuado. Pero igualmente disfruta del viaje con ella a su espalda, al igual que sabe que ella también está divirtiéndose.

A Bella le encanta viajar así, agarrada a la espalda de cualquiera de sus hermanos, disfrutando de la velocidad y la seguridad que ellos le dan.

Después de haber probado aquella vez con sus hermanas, esos "viajes" a través del bosque se repitieron varias veces con el resto de los chicos; a excepción de él. Edward había sido el único que no había volado con Bella a sus espaldas y estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

Aunque este no era el momento idílico que había imagino, le valía igual, incluso más, ya que Bella se encontraba en un apuro y su nombre había sido el primero en ser pronunciado por su linda boquita.

Al llegar a casa, se encontraban solos. Edward muy caballerosamente, la ayudó a bajarse de él ya que por el frio tenía los músculos entumecidos. Pero una vez en el suelo, Bella no era capaz de moverse.

- Ven, te subiré – Edward la cogió en brazos y la subió veloz a su dormitorio.

Bella intentó negarse, pero ante la mirada de Edward de… – No te servirá de nada protestar – optó por callar.

Una vez en su cuarto, Edward la sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo, el gorro y las botas.

- Voy a prepararte el baño… ya verás que rápido entras en calor – Le dijo dulcemente – Te dejo para que te puedas desvestir en privado.

Cuando Edward volvió al dormitorio, dejando la bañera llenándose, se encontró con una Bella que peleaba con los vaqueros, ya que al estar tan mojados y fríos se habían agarrotado y no era capaz a quitárselos.

La escena sería divertida como la que más, si no fuera que estaba en sostén y que debido al frio corporal sus pezones están erguidos como montañas.

De la boca del vampiro salió un jadeo incontrolable, lo suficientemente alto para que Bella lo oyese, y así percatarse de su presencia.

- Joder Edward… Intenta hacer más ruido. Siempre consigues asustarme – Le recriminó pero no de forma seria. El nombrado no era capaz de articular palabra. No podía apartar todos sus sentidos del cuerpo de la chica. – Edwardddd! – Lo llamó ella abriendo los ojos divertida. – Te importaría mucho ayudarme con los vaqueros? – Dicho lo cual se mordisqueó el labio, acción que encendía a Edward, más aun, bajando la mirada debida a la vergüenza que le daba tanto el pedirle semejante ayuda, como el que la viera en ropa interior.

- Si, claro… perdona – Le contestó Edward casi tartamudeando.

- Vamos Edward… me has visto en biquini… Esto es lo mismo – Le contestó bastante natural, aunque sabía que no era "exactamente" lo mismo.

La lencería, por mucho que simulara un biquini, tenía un trasfondo más sensual, más íntimo y hasta morboso.

Edward la ayudo a deshacerse de los vaqueros con gran facilidad ante la cara de fastidio, pero divertida, de Bella.

Cuando se fue a levantar para irse al baño, a Bella le falló el equilibrio y trastabilló. Edward al ver que caía, la cogió al segundo traspiés. Por las maniobras de los brazos de la chica, al final quedaron completamente abrazos y con sus rostros muy cerca.

Era el momento. Ambos lo sabían; lo percibían, lo palpaban.

Sus cabezas se acercaron la una a la otra y sus miradas se dulcificaron y se cargaron de deseo en estado puro.

Justo en el momento en que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, un sonido relativamente lejano sobre salto a Edward.

- Vienen Alice y Jasper. Ya han vuelto de cazar… Joder que rápidos… - Murmuró esto último.

Bajó la mirada hacía Bella con precaución. Ella le había pedido por activa y pasiva que estos numeritos no volvieran a repetirse, así que no sabía que cara tendría en esos momentos.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a una sonriente Bella mirándolo atentamente; divertida.

- Así que… Qué rápidos?! – Le preguntó alzando una ceja, simpática.

Edward sonrió haciéndose el ofendido y sin previo aviso comenzó a atacar a Bella a cosquillas. La chica se desternillaba de risa ante los suaves pero certeros roces del vampiro.

- Venga para la bañera… Vas a congelarte… - La riñó Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vale, vale…! – Y Bella, meneando a propósito el trasero, se fue contorsionándose hacía el baño a sabiendas que Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Mientras Bella se bañaba, Alice y Jasper llegaron a casa y se quedaron estáticos en el hall mientras Edward bajaba hacía ellos.

- Qué significa este ambiente tan sereno y hasta divertido que noto? – Preguntó Jasper curioso.

Edward les relató lo ocurrido en el bosque con los lobos… y bueno, su juego al llegar a casa. Ambos hermanos estaban realmente contentos con esa noticia.

- Sentimos mucho haberos interrumpido – Se excusó Alice. – La culpa fue mía, en volver pronto. Como Bella se había ido así de molesta… Y por culpa de Jake no puedo apenas ver nada de su futuro. – Protestaba la vampira.

- Esperemos que eso haya sido una tregua entre los dos. – Comentó Jasper. – Porque vaya semanitas… guauuu… - Alzó las cejas casi hasta divertido.

- Alice, deberías subir. Bella está saliendo de la ducha, a ver si necesita algo… No me extrañaría que no hubiese pillado un resfriado. – Sugirió Edward preocupado.

- Claro… Pues seguro. Si traía semejante pinga… - Iba comentando Alice mientras cogía las escaleras.

Y efectivamente, como bien había supuesto Edward, Bella al salir de la bañera ya le moqueaba la nariz y decía encontrarse mal.

- Ya nos ha contado Edward lo que ha pasado en el bosque. – Le comunicó Alice. – Normal que te hayas resfriado. Pero solo será eso, un leve resfriado.

- Espero, achís… Bufff… ya empezamos a estornudar… Achísss… Y me duele un montón la cabeza… Achís…

- Metete en la cama, anda, no cojas frío. Ahora mismo vuelvo – y dicho eso, Alice salió volando del dormitorio de Bella en busca del doctor que había en la casa. Edward.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, lo justo de tiempo para que Bella se acomodará en la cama, Alice y Edward, ataviado con el maletín de Carlisle, entraron en el dormitorio.

- Dónde vas con eso? – Le preguntó Bella mirando fijamente para el maletín.

- Bella, Edward es médico – Le informó Alice.

- Ya lo sé… - Le contestó la chica rápidamente. Qué se creía Alice? Cómo no iba a saber ella eso de Edward?

Edward le tomó la temperatura, el pulso y la auscultó.

- Tienes un resfriado, Bella. Pero lo hemos cogido tan a tiempo, que a penas notaras sus síntomas. – Le informó – Carlisle se abasteció de varios tipos de medicamentos que pudieses necesitar, y los antigripales están incluidos, jaja – Rió – Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es comer algo dulce que te traeremos, para que no sufras una bajada de glucosa, de acuerdo? – Le habló muy profesional.

Bella se limitó a asentir sin protestar. Realmente se encontraba mal.

- Edward… - Lo llamó cuando este recogía el instrumental – Estás enfadado por lo del coche? – Le preguntó con voz y miradas inocentes. Ciertamente Bella se sentía mal por lo sucedido con su coche.

- No, Bella, claro que no – Le contestó mostrándole una sonrisa de lo más dulce. – Lo importante es que tú has salido ilesa. Que te hubiese sucedido algo, sería lo que me hubiera enfadado… entristecido, disgustado. – Sentenció.

La miró con ojos tiernos y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, la cual estaba ardiendo por la fiebre.

- Descansa… Mas tarde pasaré a ver como te encuentras, de acuerdo? – Se agachó y le susurro al oído – Yo velaré tus sueños.

Se dedicaron sendas miradas afectivas a la par que tiernas, y Edward salió de la habitación cuando su hermana Alice le traía a Bella una bandeja con cosas dulces.

Cuando por la noche el resto de la familia fue llegando a casa, todos subieron a ver a Bella, la cual se pasó un montón de horas seguidas durmiendo.

- Bueno, ha sido un susto – Declaró Esme.

- Lo del catarro sí, pero lo de los lobos… - Emmet frunció el ceño, con un mohín de desagrado.

- La verdad que no sé que pretendía Jacob asustando así a Bella. – Comentó Rose molesta. – Cuando le cuente su secreto, Bella se va a quedar a cuadros, y conociéndola va a montar en cólera… Seguro – Alzó las cejas dándole intensidad a sus palabras.

- Yo creo que simplemente sintió el golpe y reconoció el olor de Bella, y fue a ver si le había sucedido algo. – Añadió Carlisle.

Todos asintieron convencidos con su teoría.

Más tarde, Edward, como había prometido, subió a la habitación de Bella a velar sus sueños. La chica se removía inquieta debido a la fiebre. Había pillado un constipado de aúpa.

Y durante toda la noche, hasta el amanecer, Edward no abandonó su posición de vigía, contemplando el intranquilo sueño de su amada.

Al día siguiente, Bella se lo pasó metida en la cama, dormitando. La fiebre aún no le bajaba y las molestias típicas de los resfriados la tenían tirada cual trapo en la cama.

Todos los miembros de la familia subían por turnos para estar con ella y hacerle compañía mientras ella dormía.

- Carlisle, no entiendo como después de más de 24 horas, la fiebre aún no le ha descendido – Comentaba Edward preocupado.

- Se ha enfriado… Podríamos decir que la humedad junto con el frío se le ha pegado a los pulmones, y estos están peleando contra la infección. – Explicaba el experimentado doctor – No es una pulmonía, pero ha estado cerca. Has hecho un gran trabajo en medicarla tan pronto, no esperando a que yo llegara – Lo felicitó con orgullo.

A la noche, Edward continúa su vigía sentado al lado de Bella para refrescar la cama. Se siente pletórico porque su frio esta vez si ayude a Bella, y no sea un impedimento como siempre.

Todos están pendientes de la chica ya que la fiebre, con la llegada de la noche le ha vuelto a subir, llegando casi a los 40 ºC.

Entonces, Bella, movida por la altísima fiebre, comienza a hablar en sueños; a delirar.

- No… no quiero irme… Os quiero, sois mi familia… La que nunca tuve… Lo amo a él… Demasiado… No me dejara quedarme… Me obligara a irme… Nos os veré más… Prefiero morir… Edwardddd… - Jadeaba Bella en sueños, con la voz tomada por un dolor palpable.

Edward, al escuchar eso, se queda de piedra contemplando los movimientos casi convulsos de Bella; y una vez recuperado la cordura, una sonrisa nerviosa surca sus labios. Aunque la conversación no está completa, habría que ser muy corto para no entenderla.

Así que, una vez, su mente privilegiada de vampiro hace las conexiones, la sonrisa nerviosa se convierte por arte de magia, en una de felicidad extrema.

Alza la cabeza y Alice está en la puerta sonriendo.

- Tú sabías eso? – Le pregunta a su hermana.

- No… Me lo imaginaba, pero no estaba segura al 100 %... Al tener a Jacob en su vida, no puedo ver su futuro, recuerdas? – Pregunta con recochineo. – Pero el otro día soltó algo que me hizo comprender que debía tratarse de eso.

- Ella no sabe que tiene la opción de quedarse aquí, con nosotros. – Agregó Jasper entrando en el dormitorio de Bella. – Y la conversión no creo que sea algo que le preocupe, la verdad.

- Entonces, eso lo explicaría todo – Murmura Edward. – Hay que ponerle remedio… Ya! – Exclama.

Después de un rato, en que Bella seguía diciendo cosas, aunque ya más incoherentes, Alice y Jasper salieron del cuarto. Carlisle subió para comprobar la fiebre de la chica, a la cual le había subido a los 41 ºC.

- Edward, - lo llamó – Acércate y dale frio… Bajémosle la temperatura a nuestra manera. – Sonrió. Edward se quedó asombrado por la petición de su padre. – Os daré intimidad. En un rato volveré a subir a ver si baja la fiebre, de acuerdo? – Edward asintió y Carlisle los dejó solos.

Edward se metió en la cama con Bella y se acercó a ella. La chica al notar el frio y tener ella el cuerpo ardiendo intentó separarse inconscientemente. Pero Edward la atrajo hacía él.

- Shuuu, Bella. Soy yo… Ven cariño – Le habló cariñosamente en bajo.

- Ummm… Edward… - Murmuró. Y acto seguido se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba.

- Cuanto he deseado estar así contigo, mi vida… Las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante – Prometió el vampiro, con gran seguridad.

Y efectivamente, ni medicamentos ni nada… Lo mejor había sido hacer las cosas a su manera. El frio perpetuo de un vampiro era mucho mejor que cualquier pastilla.

Aunque Bella tenía tal temperatura, que hasta Edward llegó a entrar en calor. La chica había conseguido templar su helado cuerpo. Y en cuestión de un par de horas, Bella ya tenía una temperatura mucho más normal.

Entre consciente e inconsciente, pasaron otras 24 horas. Dos días seguidos llevaba Bella sin poder moverse. Aunque la fiebre había bajado, a la mínima volvía a subirle; pero para eso estaba Edward, el cual no se separaba de su lado para absolutamente nada, tal y como le había prometido.

Los primeros pespuntes del tercer día, asomaban tímidamente por el gran ventanal del dormitorio de Bella. Su cerebro ya reaccionaba con normalidad, pero se encontraba muy cansada. Los efectos de haber tenido fiebre le pasaban factura ahora.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, había dos personas hablando en susurros, a las cuales reconoció en seguida. Alice y Edward.

- Edward… Deberías ir a cazar, llevas tres días sin moverte de su lado y ya hacía días que no ibas a alimentarte… - Le recriminaba su hermana – Quieres hacer algún mal movimiento cuando Bella despierte? – Intentaba asustarlo Alice para hacerlo entrar en razones.

- Alice… que no. – Le contestó él tajante. – Hasta que no despierte, y compruebe por mi mismo que está bien, no me moveré de su lado. Se lo prometí y no voy a fallarle. – Sentenció.

- Como quieras… Luego dices que la necia es ella. – Le devolvió Alice con tono reprobatorio. – Pero llevas tres días y tres noches velando en su cama… Por un simple resfriado. – Edward hizo un mohín, y su hermana entendió que no había nada que hacer con él.

_Así que Edward llevaba tres días sin moverse de su cama?_

Entonces un recuerdo nebuloso, vino a su mente. No sabía de cuando era, de qué día… Pero en su recuerdo, veía a Edward a su lado, tarareándole una canción de cuna, y de vez en cuando disculpándose por el frio, pero que tenía que bajarle la fiebre.

Lo que ella había contemplado como un sueño, era algo real. Edward no se había movido de su cama… y necesitaba alimentarse, pero se tragó su necesidad para estar junto a ella hasta que despertase.

- Ummmm… - Comenzó a desperezarse, dando a entender que estaba despierta.

- Bella durmiente… - La llamó Alice acercándose a su cama.

- Bienvenida… - También se acercó Edward con una arrebatadora sonrisa. – Me alegro de que hayas abandonado al fin tu mundo de sueños… - Recitó poéticamente. Bella pestañeo seguido sin entender. Edward volvió a sonreírle – Nada… cosas mías.

- Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Alice acariciándole la cara.

- La verdad es que bien, aunque muy cansada… Pero no tengo más sueño – Informó la chica.

El resto de la familia, al sentir a Bella despierta, subió a saludarla.

- No, no me extraña que no digas que no tienes sueño… Si fuera al contrario sería como para ponerte en cuarentena y estudiarte, jajaja! – Se mofó Emmet, acercándose a ella y dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

Acto que copió el resto de la familia.

- Bueno, la fiebre ha desaparecido por completo… - Le comunicó Carlisle. – Ahora solo tienes que reposar el día de hoy, y creo que mañana ya estarás lista para levantarte y comenzar tu vida normal.

- Me alegra oír eso – Contestó dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco, la familia fue despejando la habitación de Bella, y quedaron Esme, Edward y por supuesto, Bella.

- Esme, podrías dejarnos un momento a solas a Edward y a mí? – Le preguntó. Ante el asentimiento de la matriarca.

- Edward – Lo llamó haciéndole gestos con la mano de que se sentara al borde su cama, junto a ella. – Te importaría decirme cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste? – Le preguntó tan normal, ante la mirada atónita del vampiro.

- Cómo? A qué viene esa pregunta?

- A parte de que tienes los ojos negros… - Le sonrió pícara – Justo cuando estaba despertando, oí como Alice te mandaba ir de caza y tú hiciste oídos sordos. – Le dijo mirándolo con cierto reproche. – Quiero que vayas a alimentarte ya. Yo voy a seguir aquí… Hay más gente en casa para quedarse conmigo, verdad? – Alzó una ceja.

- Sí, eso es verdad… Pero… Así que escuchando conversaciones privadas? – Le devolvió el gesto.

- Estando yo delante, no creo que fuese tan privada… - Y le sonrió de forma divertida.

- Está bien, la verdad es que ya tengo bastante sed… y no quiero estar así delante de ti. – Le dio la razón.

- Y eso… qué quiere decir? – Le preguntó pícara. – Que saltarías a por mí? – Le clavó los ojos sin miramientos.

- Bella… - La llamó acercándose a su cara – Saltaría a por ti sin falta de tener sed. – Y su mirada no podía ser más lasciva y seductora.

- Joooderrr… - Le contestó ella mordisqueándose el labio.

- Y haciendo ese gesto con la boca, no ayudas a la causa. – Le susurró de forma sexy.

- Venga… zalamero, vete a por un par de pumas de esos que tanto te gustan – Le sonrió divertida – Cuando vuelvas, estaré aquí… Te lo prometo – Y levanto la cara muy teatralmente, haciendo reír al vampiro.

Antes de marcharse, Edward deposito un casto y cariñoso beso en su coronilla y se fue, haciéndole la promesa de que no tardaría.

Después de irse Edward, el resto de la familia fue haciendo acto de presencia en su cuarto, entreteniéndola.

Pero aunque se encontraba mucho mejor, aun esta algo débil y en seguida de aquejo de cansancio. Unas visibles ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y su color natural se iba a pagando por momentos; así que en un momento dado de la velada, Carlisle los mandó fuera para que Bella pudiese descansar.

- Esme…- La llamó la convaleciente.

- Dime mi niña – Le contestó con su habitual dulzura.

- Sería mucho pedir si te quedas aquí conmigo… Hasta que me duerma… Sé que es una petición un tanto infantil, pero… - A Bella le volvieron los colores a las mejillas de golpe.

- Claro que no… y no me parece infantil para nada. – Le respondió sincera – Te apetece si te leo algo? – Le preguntó ilusionada.

Bella asintió encantada, y una sonrisa esta vez si, infantil, le surco los labios.

Esme volvió al cabo de dos minutos con agua fresca y un libro. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, con cuidado de no tocarla para no enfriarla, y se dispuso a leer.

- Sabes Esme… - La nombrada separo la vista del libro para depositarla en el rostro de la chica.

- Nunca había tenido una madre que me leyera por las noches… Aunque seguramente mi madre si que lo hiciera, pero era tan pequeña que no tengo ningún recuerdo de algo parecido. – Suspiro, ante la mirada atónita de Esme – Aunque mi tía me cuidó muy bien, tú eres lo más parecido a una madre que he tenido nunca. – Le confesó saliéndole la sinceridad a borbotones de los ojos.

Entonces a Esme dejó de importarle enfriarla, y la abrazo y la meció como un bebé, y Bella por su parte se dejó hacer encantada.

- Eso, es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi larga existencia – Gimoteó Esme emocionadísima por la confesión de Bella.

Después de profesarse mimos mutuos durante unos minutos más, volvieron a colocarse en la posición original, y Esme se puso a leer.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, y haciendo esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos, Bella sucumbió al dulce sueño donde la suave voz de Esme la llevaba con el relato que narraba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes pero la autora tuvo un problema personal y no estaba de animos para que os guste y lo disfruteis muchisimo.<br>_**

**_Mil __Gracias a bea, Angie Cullen Hale, PameHaleMcCarthyCullen, sisi , ano, almalaura , beakis , hildiux , katycullenPattinson , vanezhittacullen2__ , culdrak, nina , -Tsukino , Alimita28, sunrisesss , gabriela , Victoria , Idta , nanos, keimasen86, claudia cullen xD, miadharu28 ,Mauxi Cullen O'shea,aramisweet ,Dess Cullen ,annacullen.s.m ,Judy Cullen , Aiiram ,zujeyane,dannacullen.s.m, CaroBereCullen, 3twilighterslove, Maya Cullen Masen, MiaCarLu , Kirtash,Fabi Cullen y su hermana, Gaby7,_Iza0Bella _,LIly cullen madero ,twilightFIc, nikyta, maria014 , Angy Mansen Cullen, marcela, vanecullencipriano, noe1221,Guest ISACOBO, Physmilla, Ninacara, Damoniaca4ever, keimasen86, chica vampiro 92, PrincesLynx , Maya Cullen Masen , yyamile,vanesscsb, Agustina, SeresLinda, natali, por seguir la historia y tomarse su tiempo en dejar un reviews , gracias a las nuevas lectoras y a esas que se han animado a dejar un reviews , también gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia aunque no dejen reviews y les animo a que quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que me tienen tanto a mí como a la historia en favoritos o han puesto la historia en alerta., muchísimas gracias a todos ._**


	32. VISITAS

**********_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._**********

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 32. VISITAS<strong>

Cuando Edward regresó de su cacería, se fue directo a la habitación de Bella. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase a Esme leyendo recostada en la cama de Bella, con la chica durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

- Vaya… es una estampa para enmarcar – Comentó sonriente, ante la dulce mirada de Esme.

- Ya ves… Cuando Carlisle echó a los bárbaros de tus hermanos para que Bella descansara, me pidió que me quedara un ratito con ella, hasta que se durmiera; y le ofrecí leerle algo. – Le explicó la vampira. – Aunque se durmió hará cosa de una hora, he seguido leyendo, porque poco a poco se ha ido apoyando en mí. – De los labios de la matriarca, se escapaba una sonrisa enternecedora – Y la verdad es que quería seguir sintiéndola sobre mí. Su corazón, al estar tan cerca de mí, hace eco en mi interior y parece como si el mio volviera a latir… Es impresionante! – Exclamó asombrada.

- Lo sé… Es fascinante – Apoyó. – Voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme… luego te relevo – Y con un guiño de ojo, salió hacia su dormitorio a hacer las tareas mencionadas.

Y como había predicho, Edward sustituyo a su madre, la cual subió agua limpia para Bella, y los dejó solos en su intimidad.

Cuando no llevaba más de cinco minutos tendido a su lado, Bella se removió recostándose sobre él, como lo estaba con Esme, gimoteando algo entre sueños.

- Ummm Edwardd… Ya has vuelto de cazar… - Susurró dormida. A Edward se le paró hasta el pulso, de tenerlo… Aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación gloriosa que le proporcionaba el que ella lo reconociera solo por su olor.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella despertó, Edward estaba a su lado, leyendo en silencio.

- Buenos días dormilona – La saludó.

- Ummm… Buenos días… - Se estiró como un gatito perezoso – Buff, hoy me encuentro genial; nueva, renovada. – Comentaba mientras estiraba sus músculos agarrotados.

- Me parece estupendo que ya estés recuperada. La casa está muy solitaria sin ti pululando por ahí – Le confesó con una sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta por la chica.

- Buenos díassssss… - Entró canturreando Alice – Me alegro de que te encuentres tan bien – Retahilaba Alice.

- Y eso? A qué viene tanta felicidad por mi recuperación? – Preguntó entornando los ojos Bella.

Ya conocía a su "hermana" y se imaginaba alguna encerrona del estilo "Alice"

- Hoy tendremos visita! – Canturreo, mirando de soslayo a Edward y a Bella. Los cuales se pusieron rígidos al instante.

- Ah… Es hoy el gran día… - Comentó con cierto sarcasmo. Se levantó casi de un salto de la cama – Me voy a la ducha, si me disculpáis. Tengo que quitarme este olor y sensación pegajosa de fiebre y cama. – Intentó sonar divertida, pero la tensión en la cara la delataba sin piedad.

Una vez metida y cerrada en el baño, Alice y Edward salieron de la habitación esperando en el hall.

- Va a haber problemas… Estoy seguro de ello. – Le confiesa Edward a su hermana, la cual asiente.

- No es que haya visto nada claro… pero… - Edward le hace un gesto para que continúe – Bella y Tania no van a caerse demasiado bien – Le dice con la voz afligida. – Celos – Concluye.

- Encima, Bella no me dejó que le aclarará el otro día lo que intenté comentarle sobre Tania. Ella piensa que hubo algo entre nosotros… y ya sabes que no es así para nada – Relata Edward atormentado.

- Pues tendrás que explicárselo… Porque ese el quit de la cuestión.

Los hermanos se despiden, y Alice entra en el baño de Bella; ya ha salido de la ducha y sabe lo que la chica necesita.

- A ver… hermanita – La llama sonriente – Ven, siéntate aquí, en el tocador. Sé que estás nerviosa por la visita, y que tienes cierto temor a la "belleza" de nuestras primas – Bella iba a protestar, pero Alice no la dejó – Tranquila, tu dignidad está a salvo. – Sonrió – Voy a prepararte un poco para que te sientas más cómoda, de acuerdo? – Bella asintió vencida.

Efectivamente. Bella temía a la belleza y encantos vampíricos de sus "familiares" de Denali. Y más a sabiendas que algo había pasado entre Tania y Edward.

Eso le recordó que aquella conversación entre el vampiro y ella había quedado "colgada". Pero en aquel momento no le apetecía escuchar más… y en esos momentos, estaba casi segura de que tampoco.

Después de un gran rato, Alice acabó con Bella.

Le había echo unos ligeros y naturales bucles en el pelo y la había maquillado discreta pero elegante. No es que la humana necesitara mucha ayuda, ya que poseía gran belleza natural y a parte, sabía acicalarse más que de sobra, pero una ayuda extra nunca venía mal.

Bajaron a la cocina, donde Esme ya estaba esperando a su niña con un almuerzo suculento.

- Ya no es hora de desayunar – La miró sonriente – Pero aun falta tiempo hasta la comida, así que te he preparado un tentempié. Ven, siéntate en la barra – Esme sabía que a Bella le encantaba comer allí.

- Gracias Esme… Eres la mejor, en serio. – La aduló la chica.

Los demás miembros de la familia fueron reuniéndose en la cocina en torno a Bella, regalándole palabras amables por su recuperación. Todos estaban encantados con ver a su chica otra vez en forma.

- Solo han sido tres días de cama, pero parece que hubiese pasado un siglo – Comentó Emmet – Se nota muchísimo cuando faltas. – Le sonrió dulce.

Bella bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada. En esos momentos su miedo más oculto y siniestro saltó posiciones en su mente; el temor que mantenía escondido en lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos, se le agolpó en la boca.

- Bueno… Como has dicho, solo han sido tres días… Y aquí estoy otra vez – Suspiro. – Pero… Cuando mi marcha sea definitiva… - No pudo seguir hablando, ya que las palabras se le enredaban con la lengua

- Bella… - Carlisle se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro – Creo que deberíamos hablar de ciertas dudas que tienes respecto a eso. – Toda la familia contuvo el aliento.

Ese era el gran momento y Bella se lo había puesto en bandeja, como había predicho Alice, aunque no imaginaba que fuera a ser tan pronto; sin embargo mucho mejor, así ella dejaría de sufrir y su actitud cambiaría. Sobre todo respecto a Edward.

Cuando Carlisle iba a comenzar con la charla, Alice anunció la llegada de sus familiares.

- Siento deciros que habrá que posponer la conversación para más adelante, nuestros primos están llegando.

- Bella… - Llamó su atención Carlisle – En cuanto tengamos un momento, hablaremos, de acuerdo? – La chica asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Toda la familia fue saliendo para recibirlos. Estaban entusiasmados con la visita de su familia. Y más, por que estaban deseosos de que conocieran a Bella. Y de paso, ella pudiera hablar con otra "ficha" de ese estúpido juego de Aro.

El monovolumen de los Denali aparcó en la entrada de la casa Cullen y todos, incluido su humano, salieron con caras sonrientes y embargados por la emoción del rencuentro.

Pero en las filas de los Cullen había una baja; una importante: Bella no había salido.

- Yo voy por ella – Se ofreció Emmet.

Cuando el vampiro se encaminó hacía dentro de la casa a buscar a Bella, ella venía con paso perezoso hacía la puerta.

- Bellaaa! – La increpó. – Qué haces ahí, sola? – La miró extrañado.

- Bueno, os estoy dejando margen para que os saludéis… - Se explicó, ante la mirada extrañada de Emmet. – Si, hace tiempo que no os veis, es normal que tengáis ganas de abrazaros y demás, no? – Lo miró intentando esconder el sentimiento primordial.

- Bella… Lo que no quieres, es ver como se saludan Tania y Edward, verdad? – Le preguntó Emmet directamente. Bella inspiró aire, sintiéndose acorralada. – Aunque no pueda percibir y cambiar estados de ánimo, lea mentes o parezca el más bruto de todos, no significa que no tenga sentimientos y no me de cuenta de las cosas.

- Ohhh… Emmet, yo nunca he pensado tal cosa – Se apresuró a ratificar Bella.

- Lo sé… lo sé, tranquila, solo me estoy explicando. – La relajó – Bella, entre mi hermano y Tania no hay nada… nunca llegó a haberlo. Ella si que se insinuó varias veces, llegando a proponerle el ser pareja, pero ella no era la elegida… Tuvo que esperar algo más para que la susodicha entrara en escena - Emmet la miró, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, diciéndole: _- ¿La pillas? –_

Bella frunció el ceño y se hizo la desinteresada. Pero la idea de que _ella_ fuese "la elegida", le hacía estar nerviosa, excitada. Emmet la cogió de la mano, acariciándosela, y la llevó a la entrada donde todos ya se habían saludado y estaban en las típicas conversaciones de bienvenida.

- Vaya… Aquí tenemos a la otra humana! – Exclamó Eleazar.

- Sí, ella es nuestra Bella – La presentó Carlisle. – Familia… Ella es Bella Cullen. – Sabía que a la chica le encantaba usar su nuevo apellido; la hacía considerarse un miembro más de la familia.

- Bella, - se acercó el vampiro – Él es David Denali, el chico se acercó y le dio sendos besos.

El chico en cuestión era un portento. Alto, con un cuerpo delgado ligeramente definido, ojos azul grisáceo y pelo moreno; y con una sonrisa que sería capaz de derretir un iceberg.

- Hola, encantando. Tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerte – La saluda él afectuoso con su sonrisa perfecta, de dientes perfectamente alineados.

- Gracias… Yo también tenía mucha curiosidad, la verdad – Reconoce ella, alagada por la sonrisa del chico.

A todo esto, otro chico allí presente, ardía en rabia y celos de ver como ambos se habían caído bien al instante. Y más cuando podía oír los pensamientos de él, respecto a "su" Bella.

_Menudo pedazo de bombón, guau! Ya solo por lo hermosa que es, no me extraña que Aro esté tan encaprichado de ella. Ese vampiro cabrón… Nos ha jodido la vida a todos los humanos, pero por lo menos ha tenido buen gusto. Lo raro es que no esté con Edward, como todos los Denali pensaban. Bueno… yo ya tengo a mi Tania, una vez convertido todo será perfecto…._

Edward infarta al oír los pensamientos del chico; primero de celos, para dar paso a la sorpresa de que Tania por fin va a dejarlo en paz. Y en esos momentos, los pensamientos de la vampira, invaden su cerebro, confirmándole lo que oyó previamente en los pensamientos del chico, y diciéndole lo muy enamorados que estaban el uno del otro.

_Bueno, ahora que ya no te voy a acosar, jaja… Y si me perdonas todos estos años de hostigamiento, podríamos ser amigos. Como siempre debió ser._

Los pensamientos de Tania son puros y sinceros, mostrando su arrepentimiento. Y era verdad, los momentos en que ella no acosaba a Edward, los dos vampiros se entendían y llevaban bien.

Las presentaciones siguen, y Bella se muestra muy educada y respetuosa, aunque algo tirante, pero cuando llega el momento de presentar a Tania, se envara como un animal atacado, mostrándose un tanto a la defensiva.

- Hola, Bella – La saludó sonriente Tania.

- Hola – Devolvió el saludo ella, de forma seca, dejando a la vampira sorprendida. Aunque imaginaba el porqué de su actitud. Y dicho eso, agachó la cabeza y se situó al lado de Esme.

Nadie de todos los presentes hizo mención al saludo de Bella. Todos entendían los motivos, incluidos los Denali, a los que les llegó a hacer hasta gracia.

Alguien que se quedó sorprendida fue Esme, viendo como Bella la había elegido precisamente a ella para buscar protección. No a sus chicas, ni a los chicos; incluso había desestimado a Carlisle; ella era la que en esos momentos le daba seguridad.

Los visitantes fueron acomodándose en las que ya sabían sus habitaciones, en un ala de la casa al otro lado de la piscina climatizada, y Esme y Carmen, llevaron a David a su cuarto, que estaba pegado al de Edward, una planta por debajo de Bella.

- Bueno, aunque mucha intimidad no tenéis, jaja – Rieron las vampiras – Por lo menos estaréis juntos, por si queréis hablar de forma un poquito más privada.

- Claro, está genial así… Tenemos que ponernos al día, verdad Bella? – Le picó dándole un suave roce con el codo – Tenemos que criticar un poco a nuestras familias, jaja! – Rió despreocupado. Bella sonrió tímida, sin abrir la boca.

Esme la miró con cierta preocupación, y ella al ver esa mirada, cambió su sonrisa por una más relajada.

Desde que habían llegado, Bella no paraba de estudiar el comportamiento de David con los Denali. Parecía que fuese uno de ellos; estaba completamente integrado. Se mostraba natural y cómodo; disfrutando de la compañía de sus familiares.

Y aunque ella estaba muy cómoda entre los Cullen, a veces sentía ciertos reparos; como una carga de tensión. No había conseguido después de todos esos meses, el soltarse de una forma tan amplia como ese humano.

- Te llama la atención David, verdad? – Alice sacó de su ensoñación a Bella mientras bajaban las escaleras hacía el salón.

- Bueno… - No sabía muy qué contestar.

- Tranquila… - La sonrió Alice – Sé que te llama la atención su forma de comportarse entre su familia, pero no todo el mundo es igual, Bella. Además, él es mayor que tú; Eres la "jugadora" más joven de todos. – Le recordó. Bella se limitó a asentir.

Los jóvenes se asentaron el salón, mientras que los "padres" se iban a la pequeña sala en frente del salón principal. Y todos, muy contentos, se pusieron a conversar de las últimas novedades.

Aunque de mano hablaban de sus vidas, de sus cosas cotidianas, al final y sin darse ni cuenta, acabaron por hacer un mono tema: Sus humanos.

Desde hacía meses, todo giraba en torno a esos dos chicos que habían entrando en sus vidas de una forma tan grotesca y sorpresiva. Pero cualquiera que los hubiese oído hablar de ellos, vería la admiración y amor incondicional que sentían esos ocho vampiros por David y Bella.

La susodicha, que apenas había abierto la boca, se había quedado estupefacta oyendo a sus chicos hablar de ella. Jamás hubiese pensado que la valoraban, admiraban y querían hasta el punto que estaban describiendo.

Sus palabras la estaban llenando de satisfacción y orgullo personales, ya que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo por ellos, pero había algo que le imposibilitaba el relacionarse de forma tan natural como David con los Denali. Y aun sintiéndose halagada, un nudo le estaba cerrando la laringe.

- Si me disculpáis… - Se excusó muy solemne. La habitación se quedó por dos segundos en un completo silencio, hasta que los Denali volvieron a iniciar conversación.

Los Cullen siguieron el rumbo de la charla, pero todos se quedaron preocupados por la salida repentina de Bella del salón. Y de entre todos, Edward no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que la perdió de su campo de visión.

Él y Alice se dedicaron una de sus miradas cómplices.

_- No sé lo que le ha pasado – _Comentó Alice en pensamientos a su hermano _– Se sentirá algo agobiada… o se habrá emocionado oyéndonos hablar de ella… _- Sentenció la vampira encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos minutos después, y viendo que Bella no regresaba, justo en el momento en que Edward iba a levantarse para ir a buscarla y preocuparse de qué le había pasado, David se le adelantó.

- Voy a buscar a Bella… y charlar un rato solo entre humanos – Sonrió – Sin ánimo de molestar a los aquí presentes – Rodó los ojos a modo de broma.

- Claro, David… Ve e intercambiar opiniones, a Bella le vendrá muy bien – Lo animaron las chicas Denali.

Los hermanos Cullen se quedaron en completo silencio viendo como David subía escaleras arriba en busca de Bella. Se habían quedado preocupados por la chica y sus rostros mostraban esa ansiedad sobradamente.

- Tranquilos - los alentó Kate – A David le vino de perlas el hablar con el humano de los Butler. Richard, verdad? – Irina y Tania asintieron – Lo conoció a los tres meses de estar con nosotros. Hicimos un pequeño viaje al lago Tahona y nos los encontramos allí. – Los Cullen se miraron a hurtadillas, ellos no habían sacado a Bella de aquella casa. – Hicieron migas en seguida… y les vino genial a ambos el hablar y poder compartir lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

- Sí, fue un antes y un después… - Intervino Tania – David se soltó rápido entre nosotros, es muy abierto y extrovertido, y enseguida comprendió que no le haríamos nada, sino todo lo contrario, que lo protegeríamos y cuidaríamos hasta el día de su elección. – Tanía sonrió melosa – Pero el hablar con el otro chico fue lo que marcó la diferencia. A partir de ahí, las cosas cambiaron a mejor… a mucho mejor.

- ¡Claro! Qué vas a decir? – Cogió la palabra Irina – Ya había cierta tirantez, buena, entre él y Tania – miró a la nombrada con cariño – Y poco después de aquel viaje, fueron dejándose ver el plumero mutuamente. – Irina le guiño un ojo cómplice a Tania.

- David ya nos ha manifestado su deseo de convertirse y quedarse con nosotras. – Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo – Sabe que tiene que ir a ver a Aro, y que aun no sabemos quien lo convertirá… Si alguno de nosotros, o alguien de Volterra.

Las hermanas Denali, hicieron un pequeño silencio, ya que percibieron que los Cullen estaban excesivamente atentos a sus palabras.

- Qué es lo que pasa con Bella? – Se decidió a preguntar Irina.

Los Cullen comenzaron a relatarles el día a día con Bella; añadiendo sus broncas con Edward y su "noviazgo" con Jacob y su lento acercamiento a ellos… Incluso ahora, seguía sin ser tan natural como David con ellas, y eso que sabían que Bella los quería a todos con locura. Y como plato fuerte, dejaron para el final el que ella no sabía la posibilidad de quedarse con ellos.

- Pero… eso tendríais que habérselo recordado una vez acomodada en casa. – Contestó sorprendida Irina - Que Carlisle, como patriarca, le recordara las condiciones del juego… incluyendo esa opción, por supuesto.

- Ahí tenéis el problema. – Añadió Kate. – Por eso ella ha tardado tanto en acercarse y aun no acaba de soltarse… Está asustada; aterrada porque no sabe lo que le espera en menos de seis meses. Otro cambio de vida, convertirse en vampiro o morir… y ella supondrá que tendrá que irse si o si a Italia… - Kate meneaba la cabeza consternada. – Estará pasando un infierno. – Lamentó.

- Que os adora, salta a la vista – Sonrió Tania - Además, por lo poco que he visto, tiene bien definido a cada miembro. Antes cuando me saludó así de… borde, se acercó a Esme, como refugio materno y volvió a hacerlo cuando subieron a David a su cuarto. Carlisle, es el respeto, volviendo al momento de nuestra presentación, ella supo que lo había echo mal, y qué hizo? Mirar hacía Carlisle avergonzada bajando la cabeza, Alice la complicidad y el entendimiento… y Edward, - Miró hacía el nombrado con cara entre divertida y tierna – El amor. – Dijo esa palabra mirando fijamente a los ojos del vampiro.

Edward, que sonreía complacido escuchando lo acertado de la descripción de Tania, se quedó petrificado, mirando con los ojos como platos a Tania.

- No, no me mires así… y el sentimiento es más que mutuo, Edward… La tensión que hay entre vosotros, hace que salten chispas en el aire, jaja! – Las otras dos hermanas asintieron riéndose. – Con el resto… - Miró hacía Rose, Emmet y Jasper – No sé que relación hay, pero lo iré viendo a lo largo de estos días. – Les guiñó un ojo cómplice.

En otro lado de la casa, en el hall de la habitación de Edward, Bella miraba por el gran ventanal. Era algo que le gustaba hacer; las vistas desde allí eran impresionantes, y los sonidos del bosque, le transmitían paz y serenidad.

- Bella – La llamó David, haciéndola girar. – Vaya vistas, impresionante! – La nombrada asintió. – Te apetece que nos demos un paseo y así me enseñas estos maravillosos parajes? – La invitó. Ella iba a negarse, pero él la instó con la mirada.

- Vamos a abrigarnos… En diez minutos en el hall de abajo. – Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ataviarse bien contra el frio.

Puntuales, se encontraron en el sitio elegido. Cuando David iba a abrir la puerta, Bella lo detuvo.

- Espera, vamos a avisar de que nos vamos – Lo comentó casi asombrada al ver que él nada iba a decir. Ella siempre comunicaba cuando salía de casa.

Se asomó al salón, donde los ocho vampiros cambiaron radicalmente de tema al sentir a los chicos bajar.

- Vamos a dar un paseo – Anunció Bella. – David quiere que le enseñe los alrededores… aunque no sé que le voy a enseñar, la verdad – Rodó los ojos – Pero bueno… imagino que quiere sacarme de vuestros oídos entrometidos, jaja!

- Vale! Pero tener cuidado, eh? – Se preocupó Rose. – Y tú, abrígate bien, o recaerás. – Bella asintió poniendo cara de niña buena.

- Bella! – La llamó Alice cuando ya iba a salir del salón – Para cualquier cosa, ya sabes… - La vampira se tocó la sien, recordándole lo que le había explicado de sus poderes:

_Cuanto más pienses en mí y te concentres en que te encuentre, más fácil me será verte_

- Ok! Lo tendré en cuenta – Le sonrió la chica. – No nos vamos a alejar demasiado, creo – Volvió a rodar los ojos – Pero pensaré en ti… Siempre lo hago – Y le guiñó un ojo.

Justo cuando salían por la puerta, una moto cercana hizo a Bella envararse como un palo. Jake estaba llegando.

La verdad que al haber estado mala, y aunque había hablado con él, no se había dado ni cuenta de comentarle la visita que esperaban.

- Oh, mierda! – Murmuró Bella. David la miró sin comprender, ella agitó la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.

Al cabo de un minuto, Jake aparecía; pero no solo él fue quien hizo acto de presencia, sino también los hermanos Cullen al completo, seguidos de unas intrigadas hermanas Denali; las cuales habían seguido a los primeros al ver que se levantaban y salían disparados hacía fuera.

- Tranquila… Aquí estamos todos para apoyarte – Le susurró Rose al oído; Bella se giró y sacó el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

- Vaya recibimiento… - Exclamó Jake algo trastocado por ver a todos ahí fuera, incluyendo nuevas incorporaciones.

- Hola Jake – Lo saludó Emmet – Estos son nuestros primos de Alaska, los Denali. – Les presentó.

Una vez habiéndose saludado y presentado oficialmente, Jake se giró cogiendo a Bella a un aparte.

- Te venía a buscar para ir a tomar un chocolate y bollos a casa, mi padre ha quedado haciéndolos… Esos horneados que tanto te gustan – Le comentó.

- Bufff, Jake… Hoy me es imposible, tenemos visita y no voy a dejarlos aquí plantados – Se excusó Bella.

Pero aunque la excusa era cierta, había otros motivos de peso para no querer irse. Ella no se había enterado de que David y Tania eran pareja, así que lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos, era dejar a Tania y a Edward solos.

- Pero… - Jacob frunció el ceño, molesto por la disculpa de su chica – Ya lo tenía todo organizado, además mi padre lleva media tarde preparándote los bollos. – Su tono se volvió increpante, molestando a Bella.

- Bueno Jacob, lo siento… Haber llamado primero antes de liar a tu padre de cocinitas – Le contestó fastidiada.

- Joder! Me vas a dejar plantados por unos familiares, que ni siquiera son parientes tuyos? – Le preguntó enfadado y con cierto recochineo.

- Pues si… Acaban de llegar y no es de buen gusto dejarlos plantados. Van a estar aquí unos días, nosotros tenemos más tiempo para vernos, no te parece? – Le clavó la mirada también enfadada.

- Ey Jake, te apetece entrar a merendar algo? – Le ofreció Emmet, relajando así el ambiente entre ellos.

- Venga Emmet, no me fastidies… - Le contestó dejando al vampiro pasmado – Has oído perfectamente lo que hemos hablado, así que no intentes salvarle el culo a Bella – Su tono era de despotismo extremo, molestando sobremanera no solo a Bella y a Emmet, sino al resto.

Uno en concreto, Edward, tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no echar a Jacob con viento fresco y sin ningún tipo de modales o miramientos. Pero sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa… por mucho que le apeteciese en ese momento.

- Jacob! – Lo reprendió Bella, alucinada.

- Joder Jake, vaya humos que te gastas últimamente… Y te informo de que siempre estaré ahí para "salvarle el culo" – Apuntilló Emmet con sorna – a mi hermana pequeña. – Emmet le clavó la mirada, fría y penetrante hasta el alma. Jake optó por callar, pero dejando caer un bajo bufido.

- Estos días es mejor que no vengas, Jacob – Le ordenó sutilmente Bella ante la mirada de asombro del chico – Tendremos familia y no voy a moverme de casa, así que ahórrate el viaje.

- Bella… perdona, en serio. Es que, pierdo los papeles sin darme cuenta. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo, pero ese tiempo es limitado y… veo que a ti te da igual desperdiciarlo. – Su tono ahora era meloso y con cierta connotación de angustia.

- Desperdiciarlo? – Le contestó ella aún más alucinada – También el tiempo que paso con ellos está limitado, Jake. – Meneó la cabeza, con desagrado – Lo dicho, estos días voy a estar ocupada, ya te llamo cuando tenga un hueco.

Dicho lo cual, se alejó de su lado seguida por Emmet, el cual le pasó el brazo por los hombros a modo de protección.

Mientras, a escasos metros, siete vampiros y un humano, aunque este no tanto, escuchaban la discusión de los "enamorados".

- Y este… Quién es? – Preguntó con desdén Kate, que era la más guerrera de las hermanas Denali.

- El novio de Bella – Escupió Edward, sin apartar la mirada de ellos tres. Estaba más tranquilo al estar Emmet con Bella, pero eso no significaba que le ardiera la ponzoña en las venas.

- El qué, de quién? –preguntó exclamando Tania, la cual puso cara extrañada, a la par que divertida, mirando hacía Edward. – Os referís al que le quedan dos telediarios para salir de la vida de Bella? – Se mofó.

- Sí, a ese… jajaja! – Rieron Rose y Alice.

Jake, viendo que Bella se iba y lo dejaba allí plantado delante de todos, salió zumbando con la moto como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero ella ni se giró cuando las ruedas chirriaron, sino que siguió con paso firme, sintiéndose protegida por Emmet, hacía el resto del grupo.

- Bueno David, sigue apeteciéndote ese paseo? Aun tenemos casi dos horas de luz – Le sonrió. Intentó ser natural, y casi lo consigue. Quería olvidar ese encontronazo con Jake y que los demás lo hicieran también.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la que realmente buscaba, la de Edward. El cual la contemplaba fijamente; estaba tenso y molesto. Bella que ya lo conocía, se dio cuenta al primer vistazo a su cara.

Cuando los vampiros fueron entrando para dejar a los chicos ir a dar su paseo, Edward se posicionó al lado de Bella y le susurró al oído.

- Esta vez no he intervenido por ti, porque no quiero que vuelvas a enfadarte conmigo… Pero, te aviso, no habrá una segunda vez. – Bella agachó la cabeza - En mi presencia, no volverá a hablarte así, nunca – Le prometió. Se separó de su oído, irguiéndose. – Pasarlo bien, y no os alejéis demasiado, de acuerdo? – Y les guiño un ojo a ambos.

Bella le lanzó una mirada a Edward de que tenía su permiso para intervenir una próxima vez, porque sabía, que iba a volver a haberla y a no tardar.


	33. REVELACIONES

************_Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco , pertenece a Desscullen , yo solo la traigo aquí para que la disfrutéis tanto como yo._************

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 33. REVELACIONES<strong>

Los chicos fueron a dar un paseo por los alrededores, Bella tampoco conocía muy bien los terrenos colindantes a la casa, ya que si salía con Jake, este la llevaba lejos; lejos de los oídos entrometidos de su familia y si "volaba" con los chicos, iban a tal velocidad que no se enteraba de por donde iban.

- Siento no poder enseñarte gran cosa… - Se disculpó y le explicó el porqué de su falta de orientación en la zona.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada… El bosque es bonito. Soy una persona a la que le gusta descubrir mundo y los paisajes como este me encantan; me transmiten paz y serenidad.

- Por aquí se llega a un pequeño rincón del bosque donde Edward y Alice vienen cuando quieren estar un poco alejados del resto. – Le explico.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes; ambos chicos tenían un millón de cosas que preguntarse, pero querían hacerlo con tacto. Al final, el que se acabó lanzando fue David.

- Bella… No quisiera parecer entrometido, pero… - Bella lo miró dándole confianza – Ese chico, es tu novio, verdad? – Ella asintió – Puedo serte honesto y directo?

- Por supuesto… es lo que espero – Le contestó sincera.

- Tú no quieres a ese chico, ni por asomo… La forma de "largarlo" ha sido más que evidente y no te has quedado para nada afectada con sus maneras de irse… - Bella sonrió entre pícara y avergonzada. – Aunque, no creo confundirme al decirte que tu corazón si esta enamorado… Pero no de él – Bella jadeó.

_¿Cómo podía ese chico saber eso habiendo estado unas pocas horas juntos?_ No podía ser tan evidente…

- Bella, tengo un don. – Le explicó al verle la cara de alucinada - Todas las "fichas" que Aro escogió para su juego, o sea nosotros los humanos, estamos bendecidos con alguno; por eso nos seleccionó. – Bella frunció el ceño, esta conversación estaba poniéndose interesante por momentos – En nuestra forma humana, suelen ser muy discretos… aunque un vampiro que esté conviviendo contigo a diario puede llegar a percibirlo, a darse cuenta de ese don. Yo soy algo parecido a un empático. Te explico… No es que sienta lo mismo que tú, sino que percibo, más que los sentimientos, la relación que hay entre las personas. Ahora mismo, son solo sensaciones, aunque siempre acertadas. Los Denali me dicen que cuando sea vampiro será algo muy valioso para mí… Dependerá de como se desarrolle, claro. Pero valioso a fin de cuentas, y algo entrometido, jaja!

- Así que todos tenemos un don? – Se preguntó Bella más para si misma que para David, el cual asintió de todas formas.

- Nunca has notado que tuvieses algo… raro? Porque yo desde hace mucho tiempo noto esas sensaciones pero pensé que era una persona sensitiva, sin más.

- Pues la verdad que no… Nada fuera de lo corriente. – Bella se quedó pensando un momento – Sin embargo, si te soy sincera y aunque soy muy joven, siempre me he sentido… rara, en general. Como si siempre estuviera fuera de lugar. Después de tiempo tratando con la gente, soy más abierta… poco más – Rodó los ojos y David sonrió – Y con los Cullen, para ser vampiros y todo eso… Me he abierto mucho más deprisa de lo normal en mí. Me siento cómoda entre ellos. Lo único que me molestaba es que tuvieran ese oído tan agudizado… Pero solo fue al principio.

- Entonces, los Cullen no te han hablado de esto de los dones? – Le preguntó extrañado. Bella se encogió de hombros – Pues tú, eres de las favoritas de Aro, así que tienes que tener un don cojonudo, y perdona la expresión – Rió. – Si dices que te sientes tan a gusto y cómoda con ellos, no sé… A lo mejor has nacido para ser vampira, jajaja! Pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con un don – Se preguntó extrañado.

- La verdad es que el tema de mi retorno a Italia es algo que no solemos tocar, por no decir que creo que la última vez que se habló algo del tema fue en los primeros días de venirme con ellos aquí. – Se explicó. David frunció el ceño, le parecía raro que no hubiesen hablado nada al respecto como él con los suyos – Saben que es algo que me duele hablar y creo que tienen consideración conmigo. Carlisle, hoy justo cuando llegasteis iba a comentarme algo y sé que era de ese tema, pero nos interrumpisteis. Y sobre los dones, los Cullen comentaron algo sobre ser un escudo… Pero no lo entendí muy bien, y ya te digo que es un tema que no se toca.

- ¿Un escudo? – Murmuro David - ¿Y qué efecto tendrá eso? – Ambos se miraron sin comprender.

Después de un rato de meditación por ambas partes, Bella alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a anochecer y hacer bastante más frio. Se habían sentado en un tronco, en el de Alice y Edward cuando querían escapar solos… su sitio de confidencias.

- David, creo que deberíamos volver. Aunque estamos al lado de casa, no quisiera tener que ponerme a gritar para que vengan a buscarnos porque nos hemos perdido, jaja! – Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

Mientras tanto, todos los vampiros de la casa, en especial los Cullen, notaban como según pasaban los minutos, más agobiados y tensos se sentían.

- Tranquilos chicos, por favor… - Les rogó Eleazar. – La tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo en el aire.

- Eleazar, ya te explique que Bella está completamente pez en el tema del juego. – Se justifico Carlisle.

- Pero… ¿De qué tenéis miedo? – Preguntó Carmen directa. La pregunta llevaba asomándose a su boca casi desde que habían llegado a la casa de sus parientes.

- De como reaccione ella cuando se entere de que tiene más opciones. – Contestó Esme.

– Está completamente aterrorizada a volver a Italia. – Contestó ahora Jasper. – Las pocas veces que se ha tocado, ligeramente, el tema… Me han entrado ganas de gritar, de llorar y una desesperación abrumadora me invadía. Era terrible sentir eso, por lo que el tema no se hablaba, para no disgustar a Bella.

- Sí, pero no entendíamos bien esos sentimientos – Añadió Alice. – No sabíamos de donde procedía ese miedo… Hasta que hace una par de semanas, ella nos dijo a Rose y a mi un comentario que fue la pieza clave en el rompecabezas. Ella a lo que tiene miedo es a no vernos más… A que tenga que quedarse en Italia.

- Pero seguimos sin saber qué es lo que quiere realmente… Si convertirse y quedarse con nosotros, si morir… - Carlisle arrugó la frente ante el último comentario – Ella tiene asumido que solo tiene dos opciones: Convertirse y quedarse con Aro o morir.

- Y ya ha escogido entre las dos. – Añadió Edward conteniendo el aire.

- Por eso no habéis iniciado relaciones – Dedujo Tania; Edward asintió en silencio.

- No quiere que me acerque a ella… Porque no quiere ir más a ya por miedo al momento de separarnos. – Agregó él con el dolor patente en su rostro.

- No sé si David se lo dirá hoy… Pero el tema seguro que lo tocan. Si con vosotros no lo ha hablado, con él lo hará. – Le contestó ella tajante.

- Pero es bueno… En cuanto sepa que tiene la opción de quedarse con vosotros, todo quedara solucionado – Irina no entendía el temor de los Cullen.

- Si, lo sabemos – Le contestó Jasper – No tenemos miedo a que se enfade ni mucho menos… Lo que estamos es nerviosos por su actitud. Expectantes ante la alegría que suponemos le dará esa revelación y los cambios que supondrán en su conducta. – Sonrió. El resto de los Cullen asintieron con el mismo gesto en la cara.

- No es que David nos ahorre el entrar en tema… yo mismo iba a comenzar a exponérselo justo cuando llegasteis… Es una noticia que estábamos deseosos de darle… Pero como bien ha dicho Alice, hasta hace un par de semanas no sabíamos la causa de los sentimientos temerosos de Bella.

- Llegamos a creer que se sentía incomoda por estar entre vampiros – Añadió Rose – Pero era algo contradictorio, porque aunque ella es algo introvertida, se ve que está cómoda aquí.

- Bueno, - Alzó la voz Alice, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes – Han estado hablando y Bella viene contenta, le veo la cara. Su entrada va a ser normal, no hay efusividades… Así que no sé si David le habrá llegado a decir lo de las opciones, no puedo ver más. – Concluyó confusa.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes ver más? – Le preguntó extrañado Eleazar.

- Alice no puede ver con claridad el futuro de Bella. Lo achacamos a que los licántropos están en muy estrecha relación y cercanía a nosotros y ellos, con sus atributos lobunos, bloquean el don precognitivo de Alice – Explico Carlisle.

- Pero ahora no hay lobos cerca – Murmuró Eleazar – Edward, por lo que he deducido, tu no puedes leerle los pensamientos, verdad? – Edward negó. – ¿Sabéis ya cual es el don de Bella?

- Ella es un escudo – Contestó Carlisle. – Bloquea cualquier ataque sobre su persona. Aunque no sabemos hasta que punto puede llegar una vez sea convertida.

- Por eso Aro tenía tanto interés en ella… - Meditó en voz alta – Por eso os bloquea, aunque no se dé cuenta, por supuesto.

- Pero cómo puede influir en ver su futuro? – Preguntó curiosa Alice.

- Ves, lo que ella quiere que veas. – Le contestó Eleazar divertido – Ella no sabe que tiene ese don, y como humana es difícil de ponerlo en práctica; Me explico, ella tiene siempre la mente abierta, más o menos, por eso puedes ver rescoldos de su futuro, pero si hay algo que inconscientemente no quiere que veas, te bloquea. Pero te bloquea entera… Por eso no puedes discernir a grandes distancias de su futuro. – Alice, al igual que el resto, se quedó de piedra.

- Por eso es tan sumamente valiosa. Porque una vez sea vampira y su don se ponga a pleno funcionamiento, nadie será capaz de hacerle nada. – Agregó Carlisle asombrado.

- Y con un poco de instrucción en artes de la guerra, llegaría a convertirse en un arma imparable. – Jasper, como buen militar y conocedor de los sentimientos de los Vulturis, llegó rápidamente a la conclusión – Por eso es tan sumamente valiosa para Aro. Con ella en sus filas, nadie podría intentar revelárseles.

Poco a poco, entre todos, habían dado con una serie de revelaciones del todo sorprendentes a la para que interesantes.

Mientras David y Bella volvían, fueron hablando de sus vidas anteriores, cuando eran unos humanos normales y corrientes. De sus sueños, sus aspiraciones…

- Yo era técnico informático y estaba trabajando para una mediana empresa – Bella, al oír eso se le abrieron los ojos como platos – Era mi primer trabajo después de graduarme… No me podía quejar, pero mi aspiración era trabajar para Apple – Su mirada, hasta ahora siempre risueña, se volvió triste.

Eso le hizo ver a Bella que debajo de toda esa fachada de alegría y felicidad con su nueva vida, David echaba de menos más cosas de las que parecía. Y mientras David seguía relatándole su vida laboral, Bella hurgó en sus sentimientos dejándolos vagar libremente, y en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que ella no echaba de menos su antigua vida en absoluto; no sería capaz de volver a ella. Ahora ya no.

Ella solo quería ser como los Cullen, una vampira inmortal con sentidos súper desarrollados y de paso, averiguar cual era su don.

Observando la mirada nostálgica de ese chico, comprendió que lo que le pasaba no era que estuviese dolida por que la secuestraran borrando su anterior vida, o por tener que convivir con siete vampiros… Incluso no le temía a la muerte. Su miedo era no llegar a ser como ellos, a no pasar su eternidad con "su familia". Y por supuesto, a vivir sin Edward. En ese caso si que prefería la muerte por encima de seguir viviendo alejada de él.

- Diosss! – Exclamó David, Bella salió de su ensoñación para mirarlo asustada – Antes cuando te comenté lo del otro chico y que creía adivinar que si estabas enamorada pero de otro, lo dije con ciertas dudas porque los sentimientos que captaba de ti eran algo confusos, pero ahora mismo, es como si me estuvieses pegando con ellos – Relató asombrado – Es como si hubieses abierto la mente de alguna forma… No sé, ha sido rarísimo – Pestañeó asombrado él. – Ahora si… Ahora puedo decírtelo sin la menor duda. El chico que ocupa tu corazón es Edward – Su gesto se volvió dulce. – Y te puedo asegurar, que el sentimiento es mutuo. De él lo capté casi nada más bajar del coche, pero se hizo patente cuando te murmuró al oído justo antes de irnos tú y yo… sus sentimientos en ese momento, cantaron para mí… jaja! -

Bella notó que su corazón bombeaba al borde del infarto. Ese chico, con ese don tan peculiar, le había desvelado lo que en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía:

Que Edward sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él.

Aunque la revelación fue asombrosa, eso no hizo más que fomentar sus miedos internos.

_Ella iba a pasarlo mal con la separación, pero su vida iba a ser relativamente corta, en el supuesto de seguir viva… Pero él… Él tenía toda la eternidad para recordarla._

Ese pensamiento la hizo entristecer.

- Por qué te has puesto triste de pronto? – Le preguntó David preocupado por haber dicho algo incorrecto.

- Por que… siéndote sincera, me lo suponía… Aunque me negara a verlo – Sonrió triste - Pero ahora la separación va a doler más. – Confesó con angustia.

- Bella, ahora ya estamos muy cerca de casa y estoy seguro de que podrán escucharnos… Así que no voy a contarte nada más – Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Tu y yo, deberíamos tener una larga y privada charla.

- Si, creo que si… tú sabes muchas cosas que yo desconozco. Y no sé por que… pero prefiero que me las cuentes tú. De humano a humano – Rió.

- Mañana ya hay planes todos juntos, pero pasado nos vamos a ir a comer por ahí, tu y yo solos.

Ambos se dieron la mano, para cerrar su trato. Se sonrieron afectuosos y siguieron caminando en dirección a la casa.

- Así que eres informático? – Volvió al tema Bella. – David le asintió.

- Adivinas lo que yo estudiaba en la facultad? – David abrió los ojos emocionado. – Efectivamente, Ciencias Informáticas. Y aunque queda feo decirlo yo misma, era muy buena. Iba la primera de mi promoción. Me hubiese graduado este año. – Intentó no parecer demasiado pagada de si misma, pero Bella era un crack de la informática.

- Y por qué no seguiste estudiando? A distancia, o incluso los Cullen se habrían mudado cerca de una universidad para que tú estudiaras. La que hay en Alaska no es que sea de las mejores, pero así hubieses acabado la carrera y ellos podrían haber echo vida normal, ya que el clima es igual de nublado que aquí.

- No creí que tuviese esa posibilidad, la verdad… Pero bueno, a distancia… Si que lo pensé alguna vez, aunque, no sé decirte muy bien porqué, descarte la idea.

- Descartaste la idea porque pensaste "Para que voy a estudiar más, si el año que viene voy a estar muerta?", verdad? – La picó él, ante la afirmación de ella, con un mohín.

Y así, charlando animadamente llegaron a casa, donde todos estaban esperándolos con el alma en vilo, expectantes por saber si David le había dicho algo a Bella… Y si era así, cómo se lo hubiese tomado ella.

- Hola chicos – Los saludó Esme, encontrándose en el hall. – Os he oído desde un kilómetro venir riéndoos… Y no sabéis como me alegra. – Sonrió feliz. – El verte de tan buen humor, - dijo refiriéndose a Bella – Me hace estar eufórica – Dicho lo cual, le dio una tierna caricia en la mejilla a la chica.

- Gracias Esme… - Le devolvió la sonrisa – A mi también me gusta estar así… y que por reflejo, tú también lo estés.

- Ey, ey… Que yo tengo parte de mérito – Interrumpió David chistoso – A Bella le ha venido bien hablar con un amigo humano, jaja!

- Ya… y no te lo discuto, pero el problema es que contigo he tenido que venir pateando, jajaja!

- Os traeremos un tentempié, aun falta un rato para cenar – Anunció Carmen, también contenta de que los chicos hubiesen echo tan buenas amistades. – Pasar al salón, el resto de los chicos están allí.

- Parece que viene de muy buen humor… - murmuro Edward. – David no le ha dicho nada. – Sentenció convencido.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Le preguntó curiosa Kate.

- Porque de haberle dicho algo, aunque la noticia en si es buena, ella entraría como una furia pidiendo explicaciones. – Alzó las cejas dándole tono a sus palabras.

- Si, en eso le doy la razón a mi hermano… - Rodó los ojos Jasper – Tiene un genio demoledor.

Todos los vampiros rieron bajito ante los gestos y palabras de Edward y Jasper.

Los dos humanos entraron en el salón una vez despojados de sus ropas de abrigo. Dentro, la calefacción estaba puesta, a parte de la chimenea del salón.

- Ummm… Qué calentito se está aquí – Ronroneó Bella, la cual fue a sentarse a los pies de Alice, sentada a lo india en el suelo; La vampira comenzó a hacerle monerías en el pelo, cosa que le encantaba a Bella.

- ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? – Preguntaron las hermanas Denali.

- Oh, genial! Bella es encantadora – La aduló David, el cual se fue a sentar al lado de Tania, a la cual dio un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Bella se quedo mirándolos estupefacta.

_¿Así que ellos eran pareja? _Eso significaba que no tenía que tenerle más celos a Tania.

Al contemplar a la pareja tan cariñosa entre ellos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que la mirada se le fuera directa hacía Edward, el cual también estaba mirándola.

Ambos se quedaron con las miradas enlazadas durante unos segundos, hasta que la voz de David, sacó de la ensoñación a la chica.

- Además, he descubierto una cosa que me ha encantado… - Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacía él – Bella estaba en el ultimo curso de Ciencias de la Informática. Y por lo visto es un crack

- Bueno, tanto como crack…! – Bella se excuso, otra vez sonrojada.

- Sí, si que lo es… Cambió la configuración de mi Tablet para que con mis dedos fríos pudiera manejarla – Relató Rose – Y no le llevo más que un par de días. – A Rose le salía el orgullo por la chica a borbotones.

- Si estabas en el último año… ¿Cómo no acabaste la carrera? A distancia… Por ejemplo – Preguntó Kate.

- Ya… si que lo pensé alguna vez… - Los Cullen se quedaron perplejos de oír a Bella decir eso – Pero bueno… - A Bella le faltó el aire para seguir con la frase.

- Pero bueno… ¿Qué? – La instó Irina. Espero unos segundos pero Bella no contestó – Los vampiros también tenemos carreras, eh? Aquí reunidos tienes médicos, profesores, abogados, arquitectos… ¿Y por qué no una informática? – Le preguntó con tono dulce.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para no desempeñar? – Le contestó Bella, la cual ya comenzaba a alterarse viendo el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Qué es que Carlisle no ejerce de médico? – Le contestó Kate, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Sí, pero él sigue vivo – Contestó Bella mordaz.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se fue directamente a Edward, que volvía a estar mirándola. Realmente no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había vuelto.

Bella, notándose ya algo afectada por el tema, se levantó, intentando no hacer gestos demasiado bruscos y manteniendo su temple a raya. Pero sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jasper, que la está mirando con el dolor reflejado en ellos.

Lo que hace a Bella arrugar el ceño, disculpándose de forma muda con su hermano "excesivamente sensitivo".

- Si me disculpáis, Esme no tardara en avisar para cenar… y quiero asearme un poco – Se excusó.

- Bella y yo, nos vamos a ir pasado mañana a comer a Port Ángeles – Anunció David al notar como el ambiente se había tensado de pronto.

- ¿Sí? Qué bien! – Exclamó Tania – Os vendrá bien poder comer juntos… Sobretodo porque los dos tenéis la misma dieta, jaja! – Todos los presentes acompañaron sus risas, incluida Bella, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que girarse hacía la vampira y reírse.

- Esa ha sido muy buena, Tania – La felicitó Emmet, tronchado de risa.

- Pues yo también voy a acompañar a Bella y me voy a cambiar de ropa, tengo los pantalones manchados de barro. – Y con las mismas, subió escaleras arriba, donde Bella ya se le había adelantado.

Tal y como anunció la chica, Esme no tardó en llamarlos a cenar.

Para entonces, a Bella se le había pasado un poco el disgusto y ella y David se pasaron la cena entre bromas y risas.

Después de cenar, entre todos propusieron jugar a algún juego. Después de mucho debatir, se decidieron por el juego de las películas.

Formaron tres equipos, y por turnos, un miembro de cada uno debía ayudar a su grupo a adivinar mediante mímica, que película le había salido al azar.

Por su puesto, Edward y Bella jugaron en el mismo equipo. Y la anécdota de la noche la protagonizaron ellos mismos teniendo que representa juntos la película "Romeo y Julieta".

Una vez conseguidos un número determinado de puntos, podías pedir la ayuda de otro miembro de tu equipo para representar la película que te hubiese tocado; así que Bella, no sabiendo cómo hacerlo por si misma, le pidió ayuda al susodicho.

Edward se quedó asombrado cuando vio el nombre de la película que les tocaba representar; y más que asombrado, expectante por ver qué se le había ocurrido a Bella.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacer? – Le preguntó él.

- Sí, ahora que tengo pareja, si. – Le contestó aguantando la risa.

El tiempo empezó a correr, y Bella se agarró a Edward y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejando al vampiro sin aliento, no literalmente por supuesto, para después Bella gesticular que se bebía algo y se deja caer al suelo. Edward hace que la encuentra, la zarandea pero da a entender que esta muerta, así que él simula beber también algo y cae al suelo. Bella despierta, lo zarandea como él a ella e imita la acción de clavarse una daga en el corazón.

- Romeo y Julieta – Contestó Alice; la cual formaba equipo con Edward y Bella.

- De lo bien que lo habéis hecho, me apetecía contestar hasta a mí… - Tania se quedó boquiabierta, al igual que el resto, con la actuación de la "pareja".

- Podíais dedicaros profesionalmente a esto, eh? – Los pico Irina.

Por supuesto, Bella estaba roja como un tomate, y Edward sonreía de orgullo. Aunque aun estaba algo alucinado con la osadía de Bella de haberle dado ese beso en los labios. El cual le supo a gloria y a poco.

Después de no sé sabe cuánto tiempo, decidieron que era hora de ir dejando los juegos y que los chicos que dormían, se fueran a hacerlo, ya que al día siguiente se iban a ir todos a Seattle desde por la mañana de compras, por lo que iba a ser un día largo y duro.

- Buenas noches chicos – Se despidieron los vampiros de David y Bella. – Qué descanséis.

- Y vosotros, mientras dormimos, en que os vais a entretener – Preguntó curioso David mientras se despedía de Tania con un tierno beso.

- Irnos de caza – Respondieron varios al unísono. – Mañana será un día lleno de humanos por todas partes, así que para no pasar un mal rato, iremos a saciarnos un poco. – Contestó Emmet.

- Buena idea, - Respondió David con un guiño.

Bella se limitó a observar y callar.

- Es fascinante verlos cazar, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó él a la chica fascinado.

- ¿Perdona? – Le respondió atónita. David se quedó un poco cortado ante su respuesta.

- ¿No has ido nunca a verlos cazar? – preguntó con sorpresa en la voz. Bella, con los ojos desorbitados, le negó con la cabeza. Y él se giró hacía los Cullen que lo miraban atónitos. - ¿No la habéis llevado nunca a una cacería? – Volvió sobre la misma pregunta.

- David nos ha acompañado alguna vez a cazar – Explicó Tania. – Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver cómo era y realmente es lo primordial en nuestra vida, es nuestro sustento y decidimos que era correcto que viera cómo iba a alimentarse… Aunque como le intentamos explicar, no tiene tanta ciencia, es algo instintivo – Todos los vampiros de la sala asintieron a las palabras de su prima.

- Tú… ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver como es? – Le preguntó Irina – Es raro que no la tengas.

- Bueno, yo… yo… - Bella no sabía qué contestar. Claro que tenía curiosidad; era una de las mayores que tenía desde que había analizado que su nueva "familia" era lo que era, pero nunca se le hubiese pasado por el pensamiento el presenciar una de esas cacerías.

Mientras balbuceaba, Bella iba avanzando marcha atrás, intentando llegar a la puerta del salón; quería irse de allí, ya; antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera invitarla a ir.

- Bella – La llamó Alice - ¿Te gustaría asistir a una cacería? – Le preguntó consternada. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Bella quisiera asistir a una.

- Bueno… No, no… - Bella frunció el ceño y notó como el pulso se le disparaba en las venas.

La curiosidad por ir… y ver la oportunidad tan cerca la hacían tener sensaciones contradictorias. Pero…

_Estaría preparada para ver algo así?¿_

- Alice – La llamó Edward alzando el tono – Ni lo pienses. – El vampiro había leído en la mente de su hermana lo que quería proponerle a Bella, que no era otra cosa que el que asistiera a la cacería de esa noche. – Es completamente inviable. – Zanjó rotundo.

- ¿Por qué? Si tiene curiosidad… - Se disculpó ella.

- No sé Alice… No lo veo claro – Comentó Emmet no muy convencido del tema; su esposa, Rose, también negaba con la cabeza.

- Bueno… Y si quisiera ir? – Preguntó Bella ofendida ante la negación de Edward.

- Bella, por Dios bendito! – Exclamó atónito – No me digas que te gustaría asistir? – Los ojos del vampiro estaban fuera de sus orbitas. La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros – Bella, no puedes venir… En esos momentos nos guiamos por instintos… Por el del olfato, más que ninguno. Si en un momento de concentración, no nos diésemos cuenta y no distinguiésemos tú olor, sino que simplemente olfateáramos sangre humana… tú vida correría un serio peligro, créeme. – Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

En esos momentos, Edward pudo imaginarse cómo sería en plena caza, olerla cerca. En ese preciso instante de concentración irracional, solo primitiva; primitiva en el concepto de que están buscando sustento para alimentarse. Y de pronto percibir su dulce… muy dulce y tentador olor.

Solo el pensarlo le hizo estremecer.

- No… rotundamente no. – Sentenció. – Y vosotras – se dirigió a sus primas – No sé cómo os atrevisteis. – Las miraba estupefacto.

- Bueno Edward… tampoco es para tanto – Le contestó Irina. – El olor de David nos es completamente familiar… Pudimos perfectamente controlarnos y distinguirlo a la hora de seleccionar un objetivo de caza – Relató. – A vosotros os pasaría exactamente igual con ella, créeme.

- Lo que tu digas, pero no voy a arriesgarme… Ni dejar que nadie se arriesgue – Puntualizó.

- No hace falta que discutáis… - Intervino Bella – Tampoco quería ir… - Y con las mismas, salió del salón con paso airado.

Justo cuando abría la puerta de su dormitorio, los brazos de Edward la envolvieron empujándola suavemente dentro de la habitación.

La giró quedando encarados en una estrecha proximidad.

- Bella… No quiero que te sientas ofendida porque no te quiera llevar de caza, pero solo el pensar de tenerte cerca y poder hacerte algo… - Edward sacudió la cabeza de forma atormentada. Sujetó la cara de Bella entre sus dos manos y suavizó su mirada – Eres demasiado valiosa para mí, como para permitir que te pase algo, y menos por una estupidez semejante.- Le explicó.

- Lo entiendo… Por eso no me puse terca… Vi tu horror reflejado en tu cara. Tan horrible es? – Le preguntó de forma casi hasta torturada.

- No… Es mucho más sencillo y fácil de lo que crees – Le sonrió tierno – No te quiero allí porque no sé como podría afectarme tu olor en esos momentos. Si te llegara a hacer algo, jamás podría perdonármelo… ¿Me entiendes? – Su sinceridad era apabullante.

- Sí… - Susurró ella.

Edward la abrazó, sin importarle que ella protestara o se quejara de su cercanía excesiva. Necesitaba sentirla protegida por él en esos momentos. El pensar tan profundamente que a su "niña" pudiera pasarle algo mortal, y por su culpa, era algo superior a si mismo.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Bella no solo se dejo abrazar, sino que le devolvió el gesto enroscándose a él.

- Me siento tan a salvo entre tus brazos… - Le murmuró. Él apretó un poquito el gesto, para posteriormente acariciarle la espalda con muchísimo mimo.

Edward se separó, la miró directamente a los ojos y le dio un ligero roce en los labios. Ella se dejo hacer a la voluntad del vampiro.

No sabría explicar porque, pero necesitaba ese beso.

- Descansa, mañana será un día duro – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice y salió de la habitación.

No podía seguir ni un segundo más allí, así que desapareció del hall del dormitorio de Bella como alma que lleva el diablo. Sabía que si no se iba, acabaría por traspasar más barreras con Bella y la notaba vulnerable; no estaba guerrera, sino dócil… y esa faceta en la chica le parecía incluso más peligrosa.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto pero entre terminar la carrera y unos problemas posteriores no he tenido tiempo ni para mirarme al espejo,lo siento.<p> 


	34. REACCIONES

**_Los personajes perteneces a la famosa y la historia tampoco me pertenece, es creacion de Dess Cullen, yo solo os la traigo para que disfruteis de ella. _**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 34. REACCIONES<p>

Al día siguiente, tal y como estaba previsto, ambas familias fueron a pasar el día a Seattle. Desayunaron, y después de acabar de prepararse, cogieron rumbo para empezar su día de excursión urbano.

Bella estaba pletórica, porque aunque ya había ido con las chicas, solo fue una vez y a ella siempre le gustó conocer sitios nuevos, moverse, viajar.

- Bella – La llamó Alice justo antes de subirse al coche – Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que teníamos que haberte llevado a ver sitios, no haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Te hemos mantenido aquí encerrada como una princesa esperando ser rescatada – Se mofó para quitarle hierro al tema.

- Tranquila Alice… Aunque si que es verdad que habéis esperado algo demasiado, en el fondo os entiendo – Los disculpó la chica.

- Eres tan gentil, desinteresada y noble… - Alice la miró con adoración. Era increíble como aquella chica se había adaptado espectacularmente a su nueva vida y no solo eso, sino que hubiese aprendido a quererlos de la forma en que Bella lo hacía.

- Venga, va! – Se disculpó a si misma – No es para tanto… Pero en estos meses que nos quedan, debes prometerme que iremos a conocer otros lugar, eh? – Su cara irradiaba emoción – A sitios que podáis ir, por el clima, digo – Otro acto de desinterés.

- Por supuesto que iremos a conocer otros lugares juntos… De eso que no te quepa duda, pequeña – Le prometió Carlisle abrazándola por los hombros. – Ahora estás más que lista para ir a cualquier sitio con nosotros… Tú sintonía con todos es increíble; ya no te sobresaltas por nuestra cercanía y eso era fundamental. – Explicó Carlisle, acariciándole los brazos con ternura.

- Bueno, solo me asusto cuando venís a hurtadillas, jajaja! – Bromeó la chica acariciando la mano del vampiro patriarca.

Después de ese momento cariñoso, se pusieron rumbo a Seattle; fueron en dos monovolúmenes para no llevar más coches y así hacer el viaje más ameno yendo todos juntos. Bella, iba con los Cullen, por supuesto y fueron todo el camino charlando animadamente. Incluso cantando algunas canciones de la radio.

- Ohhh… Esta canción es una pasada! – Bella hizo a todos los ocupantes sobresaltarse con su efusividad

Ella iba delante, de copiloto de Edward. Toda la familia, de forma totalmente estudiada, les cedieron a la parejita esos puestos; así iban delante de forma más personal; más o menos.

Bella le dio volumen a la radio y la música los envolvió. Era una canción antigua, pero muy animada.

Ella comenzó a cantarla bajito, pero pronto se le unieron Rose y Alice.

Al final, hasta Carlisle las siguió.

Una vez acabada la canción, todos estallaron en risas. Estaba siendo un viaje de lo más divertido.

Al cabo de un par de horas, llegaron al destino. Aparcaron los coches en un parking céntrico y se fueron a pie a la zona exclusiva de compras de Seattle.

- Bueno, habrá que repartirse – Propuso Eleazar – Así podremos comprar los regalos de navidad tranquilos.

Todos apoyaron la propuesta y se distribuyeron en dos grupos.

Las chicas se fueron solas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Era el momento de comprarles los regalos a las parejas.

- Qué Bella, ya sabes a quien le vas a comprar regalo de Papá Noel? – La pico Kate; la chica se mordió el labio en respuesta, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Bella le comprará regalo a quien quiera. – Contestó por ella Rose. – No la piques Kate. - Bella murmuró un "gracias" mudo a su hermana.

Entraron en una tienda de caballeros de firma y se pusieron a mirar cada una por un lado.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella seguía sin tener nada en las manos y parecía andar perdida.

- ¿No has visto nada que te guste? – Se acercó Tania.

- Si, si por haber… - Respondió entre suspiros.

- Bella, déjate llevar por tu corazón, hazme caso… No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas – Le aconsejó la vampira.

A Bella empezaba a caerle bien la vampira, parecía muy agradable y atenta… Y más a sabiendas que estaba emparejada con David; eso le aseguraba que dejaría en paz a Edward.

Al final, Bella se decidió. A Edward le compró un conjunto de camisa y corbata y a Jacob una chaqueta de cuero.

Aunque de mano, los regalos parecían desproporcionados, Bella le tenía otra sorpresa a Edward de la cual nadie sabía nada.

Un precioso cuaderno en piel noble, con una parte para notas y otra para los compases.

- Vaya… No me extraña que hayas tardado tanto… - Rió Irina – Al tener que regalarle a dos… Qué privilegiada!

- Ya ves…! – Le devolvió el pique entre bromas.

Ya que habían tardado mucho menos de lo esperado, el resto del tiempo lo dedicaron a comprarse trapitos y caprichos para ellas.

- Hay que comprarse ropa para la cena de Navidad, chicas… Así que manos a la obra. Seguro que aquí encontramos los vestidos perfectos – Sentenció Alice arrastrando a las demás dentro de la tienda.

Nada más y nada menos que Carolina Herrera.

Después de mirar y probarse varios modelos, las chicas encontraron sus modelitos perfectos para la gran cena de Navidad.

No iba a ser gran cosa, ya que iban a estar las dos familias solas; pero era un motivo y una ocasión especial para engalanarse.

El modelo escogido por Bella se llevo la ovación del resto de las chicas, parecía confeccionado para ella.

Un vestido de raso en azul noche, corto a mitad de muslo y escote palabra de honor; encima un sobre puesto de encaje negro con manga hasta el codo y largo a la rodilla.

Zapatos peet toe en negro.

- Se de uno que le va a llegar la boca al suelo cuando te vea – La picó Alice alzando las cejas pícara. Bella se limitó a sonreír inocentemente y coloreársele las mejillas.

Llamaron a los chicos y llevaron todos los paquetes a los coches para ir a un bonito restaurante italiano para que los humanos comieran.

- Qué tal va la tarde? – Le preguntó Carlisle a Bella, la cual dejó descansar la cabeza en el hombro del vampiro suspirando. – Bueno… Es como si me hubiese atropellado una apisonadora, pero por lo demás, bien – Se mofó. El vampiro no pudo hacer más que reírse.

- No dejes que te agoten, Bella… Saca el genio – La animo Emmet dándole delicados codazos en el brazo.

- Pues después de comer todavía quedan compras por hacer… Así que recupera fuerzas – Le comunicó Alice muy seria.

- Ohhh… Venga Alice… - Se quejó Bella.

- Pues nosotros nos vamos a ver un partido de hockey – anunció Emmet, mientras los demás asentían.

- Bueno, los demás no… - Intervino Edward – Yo me voy a ver el museo de ciencias naturales. Lo han reformado hace poco y por lo visto ha quedado espectacular.

- Un plan estupendo hijo – Lo felicitó Carlisle. – Si no fuera que Esme y yo hemos quedado con mi colega el Dr. Jackman, te hubiésemos acompañado.

Alice notó, como la mayoría de los allí presentes, que a Bella se le caía la baba por acompañar a Edward al museo. Bella era una mujer muy polifacética. Podía disfrutar de igual manera una tarde de compras, como en un museo, un musical, una tarde de video consola… Y ahora, después de varias horas de tiendas, le apetecía cambiar su planning… Y más, cambiar de acompañante.

- A ver Bella… - Refunfuñó resignada, fingiendo, por supuesto – Si te apetece más ir al museo, vete con Edward, no me voy a enfadar… Entiendo que llevas muchas horas pateando entre ropa – La salvó.

- En serio! – Exclamó Bella emocionada. Y no fue la única en mostrar ese sentimiento. – Bueno, si no te importa que te acompañe… - Bella miró hacía Edward mordisqueándose un labio, nerviosa ante la respuesta del vampiro.

- Claro que no me importa… Al contrario. – La emoción de ambos jóvenes era más que patente – En cuanto acabes de comer, nos pondremos en marcha, hay mucho que ver y poco tiempo – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Dicho y hecho. Media hora después, Edward estaba llamando un taxi que los llevara hasta la entrada del museo.

- Ya verás como te gusta – Le susurró – Tenía pensado traerte, pero bueno… - suspiro – No sabía si querrías venir conmigo, a solas. – Bella le dio una palmada en el pecho en respuesta de su burla encubierta.

Los dos pasearon por el museo, observándolo todo, y parándose en un sinfín de sitios. A Bella le llamaba la atención todo.

- Es una pena que no tengamos más tiempo – sollozó ella.

- Podemos volver otro día, si te parece? – Le preguntó él esperanzado.

- Claro! Claro que sí. – se emocionó. – No te importará pasar todo el día aquí metido? Tú te conoces el museo de pe a pa.

- Viendo la ilusión que te hace… Como si tengo que estar trayéndote un mes seguido, todos los días. Esa sonrisa se merece cualquier cosa – Su contestación emocionó a Bella de tal forma que la chica se acercó a él, apoyó las manos en su pecho, se inclinó y le dio un ligero toque en los labios.

- Uauuu… Si por solo decírtelo, me besas… No quiero imaginarme cuando te traiga lo que podrías llegar a hacerme – La picó Edward de broma, exagerando las palabras.

- Prueba – Le contestó Bella clavándole la mirada de una forma totalmente descarada y provocativa. Eso hizo que Edward dejara de reírse de golpe.

- Bella… - La advirtió. Él se acercó a ella de forma felina, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos.

- Edward… Edward… Perdona, eso ha estado fuera de lugar… - Se disculpó poniéndose colorada como una fresa. – Lo siento… Estoy cansada y yo…

- Y tu… tienes la guardia baja – Acabo la frase por ella.

En esos momentos, la voz del altavoz del museo dio otro aviso de que el recinto cerraba sus puertas

- Debemos irnos… Venga, no voy a ponerte en un apuro – Le guiñó un ojo y la cogió de la mano. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Y así, cogidos de la mano, salieron al frio Seattle en busca de un taxi para volver al punto de queda con el resto de la familia.

Una vez en el taxi, Edward abrazó a Bella, la cual dejó la cabeza reposar sobre su pecho. Podría morir en ese mismísimo momento y moriría feliz.

- Estas cansada, eh? – Le preguntó él bajito, dándole un suave beso en la coronilla.

- Ummm… sí. – Le contestó casi en un ronroneo – Aunque ahora mismo estoy de lo más cómoda. – Esa contestación hizo a Edward hincharse de satisfacción.

Mientras cenaban en otro restaurante, esta vez japonés, los catorce comensales fueron relatándose como habían pasado la tarde.

Y todos, cada uno en su plan, lo habían pasado estupendamente. Ese día les había servido a todos, sobre todo a los Cullen para renovar aires y que Bella se despejara un poco de estar en casa y en Forks.

De regreso, Edward y Bella fueron en los asientos de atrás. Ella estaba cansada, agotada, así que no duraría mucho despierta.

Edward volvió a abrazarla y ella se recostó en su pecho. Allí se sentía a salvo, segura y feliz.

Y cumpliendo todo pronóstico, Bella no tardó ni media hora en caer rendida, en los brazos de su amado vampiro.

- Edward… - Lo llamó Emmet – ¿Necesitas un babero, hermano? – Lo picó.

- Emmet… - Lo reprendió Esme.

- No mamá, tranquila; si tiene toda la razón – Respondió él muy natural. – No veo el momento en que Bella sepa ya de todas sus opciones y al fin pueda decidir… Y espero, se decida por mí… Y estar juntos de una vez.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras.

Al llegar a casa, Edward la cargo en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación; allí la desvistió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser un caballero y la arropó con mucho mimo.

- Edward… - Lo llamó en susurros, adormilada. – Quédate, por favor…

- Claro cielo… Me quedaré siempre que tú me lo pidas. – Y dicho lo cual, le besó en la frente y se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en la cocina para desayunar y contarse los planes para ese día; era como un gallinero, todos hablando a un tiempo ideando planes para ese día.

En la barra de la cocina, los dos chicos humanos estaban a lo suyo, sin hacer caso al revuelo que se producía a su alrededor.

- En un rato subimos a cambiarnos y nos vamos.

- Pues si… Así pasamos un rato entre humanos – Le guiñó un ojo David. A lo que Bella asintió con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Y estos dos… - Los interrumpió Alice – Muy calladitos están – Los miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo al resto girarse para mirarlos.

- Sí, es raro que no hayan intervenido – Apoyo Emmet a su hermana.

- Bueno… Es que Bella y yo nos vamos solos a comer – Sentenció – Un día de humanos, jaja!

- Vaya, eso está muy bien – Los felicitaron Esme y Carmen, ante el asentimiento de Carlisle y Eleazar.

- Anda…! – Se sorprendió Alice – Y el resto, ¿qué?

- El resto estáis matándoos diciendo cosas que hacer y no decidiéndoos por ninguna – Contestó Bella muy resuelta.

David y Bella acabaron de desayunar y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a vestirse.

Al cabo de una hora, Bella bajaba las escaleras espectacular en su sencillez.

Vestía unas mallas negras y encima un poncho blanco de lana con cuello alto y amplio que hacía las funciones de vestido y unas botas de pelo negras. Para acabar, como complemento, un maxi bolso en negro y gris de Prada.

El maquillaje, algo suave con las mejillas resaltadas en un delicado tono rosado.

- Preciosa… sencillamente preciosa – Le alabó Rose al cruzarse con ella en las escaleras.

Emmet, que iba detrás de su esposa, asintió mirando para Bella embobado.

Bella entró en el salón, donde estaban los vampiros "jóvenes", los cuales alabaron tanto su indumentaria como su belleza.

- Estás divina, nena – Tania y sus hermanas también tuvieron palabras bonitas para la chica.

- Gracias… pero tampoco es para tanto – Su humildad saltó rápidamente, haciendo a Bella marcársele más el colorete de sus pómulos. – Chicos, necesito un coche para ir hasta Port Ángeles – Pidió mordiéndose el labio.

Aun a estas alturas, seguía dándole cierto pudor el pedir cosas.

- Claro Bella… - Asintió Jasper – Edward, el Volvo ya está listo… ¿Por qué no se lo dejas tú? – Le insinuó.

Edward y Bella cruzaron miradas, unas muy intensas. Ella de disculpa y él de preocupación. A parte de que el vampiro se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

- Bella… - La llamó con cierto tono de advertencia.

- Edward – Lo cortó ella – Si no quieres, no pasa nada… - Lo disculpó rápidamente.

- No, no… no es eso… Al coche pueden darle por saco… como si lo destrozas entero, lo que no quiero es que te ocurra a ti nada… Ni el más mínimo rasguño. – Le contestó sincero.

- Tendré cuidado, en serio… - Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y lo miró con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. Edward sabía que algo quería decirle pero en privado.

Al cabo de un rato, los humanos decidieron que era hora de ir yéndose para no llegar tarde al restaurante.

- Ven – La llamó Edward – Te daré alguna recomendación sobre el coche para que vayas más tranquila.

Se dirigieron en absoluto silencio hacía el garaje. Una vez allí Edward abrió la puerta del coche y le dio paso a Bella para que se sentara.

Le dio unos pequeños consejos sobre como conducirlo, los cuales Bella acepto encantada.

- Ya tienes el portón abierto, así que arranca y sácalo tu misma.

- Espera, voy a quitarme el poncho para ir más cómoda.

Bella salió del coche y se quitó el poncho. Debajo llevaba un jersey negro de manga larga ceñido al cuerpo, dejando a la vista su escultural figura.

Edward no era capaz de quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, se había quedado hipnotizado contemplándola, por lo cual, cuando Bella salió del coche, él no se quito, sin darse cuenta y la chica al final acabó pegadita a su cuerpo.

- Edward… - Lo llamó riéndose – No me dejas sitio… Muévete – Le decía con tono jocoso.

- No soy capaz… Me has dejado atontado – Sus ojos se volvieron lascivos al instante.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Bella tampoco fue capaz de moverse; se quedó pegada al vampiro y como les pasaba siempre, sus ojos se quedaron enlazados, unidos por un nudo irrompible.

Edward alzó la mano y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla, a lo que Bella movió la cara recibiendo esa caricia, a la par que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de ese toque en todo su esplendor.

- Dios Bella… Eres tan… hermosa – Le susurró.

- Ummm… Eres un adulador – Le contestó entre ronroneos.

- ¿Tu cres que mi mirada es de adulador? Mírame a los ojos – Le ordenó.

Sus miradas se vuelven a cruzar y vuelven a atarse. El momento es tan idílico que parece sacado de una película de los años 20. Ambos chicos se acercan, lentamente, alargando el momento saboreándolo aun sin llegar a rozar los labios.

Y justo cuando casi se tocaban, Edward se mueve repentina y bruscamente alejándose de Bella… Pero es tarde.

Jake los ha visto.

Ya separados, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que estaban muy juntos; abrazados e incluso a punto de besarse.

A Bella se le corta la respiración de golpe. Aunque sabe que él no ha podido ver nada, eso es lo que la tranquiliza, así que intenta recuperarse lo mejor posible y parecer natural.

- Jake…! – Lo saluda con una sonrisa; algo cínica.

- Hola… parejita – Devuelve el saludo con rintintín.

- Bueno Bella… si sigues las pautas que te di, no tiene por qué haber problemas con el coche, de acuerdo? – Edward también finge normalidad; a él le sale mucho mejor que a Bella. – Jake… - Lo saluda – Os dejo solos, hasta luego. Y no corras… - Advierte a Bella con sonrisa traviesa – Recuerda lo que te paso la ultima vez – Le guiña un ojo.

- Bufff… No me lo recuerdes – Rueda los ojos – Si no llegas a aparecer, no se lo que hubiese pasado con aquellos lobos enormes… - Pestañea lento mostrando la angustia de ese recuerdo.

Jacob, oyéndola, se queda pálido mirando hacía Edward, el cual le lanza una mirada significativa justo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

- Bueno Bella, ya te dije el otro día por teléfono que los lobos no tienen por qué ser malos – Le comenta intencionadamente.

- Jacob por favor… Eran enormes y ellos… ellos… me miraban. Era como si me estuviera observando una persona, no un animal. Como si me conocieran… - Se sauce la cabeza – No sé, fue todo muy extraño.

Conversan un poco más, y Jake intenta ponerse cariñoso con ella. Necesita quitarle el olor a Edward de encima, por lo que se roza contra ella; la abraza entre sus brazos y la besa, provocándola, calentándola.

- Jake, por favor… - Intenta zafarse del chico, sofocada. Sus ataques no le son indiferentes y su cuerpo parece reaccionar por voluntad propia.

En los pocos momento "íntimos" que han tenido juntos, Jacob le ha pillado el punto a Bella; sabe como rozarla, acariciarla para que la chica reaccione. Aunque lo que reacciona es su cuerpo, es algo puramente físico.

Bella, notándose acalorada se remueve entre los brazos de Jacob, pero este no se quita de encima.

- Jake… Por favor… - Le pide entre sofocos.

- Dios Bella… Te deseo, te deseo tanto… - Le contesta él jadeante.

- Jake… Para, pueden oírnos… - Jadeaba.

Después de darle el último beso, Jacob se separa de ella. Se nota que está al borde de perder el control y no es ni momento ni lugar… Pero aunque se va con el calentón en el cuerpo, se despide de Bella feliz. Feliz por ver que ella responde bien ante su cercanía, ante sus ataques de hombre.

Aunque se pueda sentir atraída de alguna forma por Edward, se convence a si mismo que Bella realmente siente algo por él.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no<em> _merezco vuestros comentarios pero es la unica forma de darle animos a la autora para que siga escribiendo. Mil gracias por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios, besos. _


	35. OPCIONES

**_La historia le pertenece a Dess Cullen yo solo os la traigo paraque difruteis de ella tanto como yo_**

* * *

><p>David y Bella toman rumbo a Port Ángeles muy animados y de buen humor. Esa salida no solo va a venirle bien a Bella, ya que David no ha tenido a penas contacto humano desde el "secuestro".<p>

Durante el viaje van a hablando de sus estudios y sus vivencias en la universidad. Relatándose anécdotas divertidas y algún cotilleo universitario.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, David se pone un poco más serio y decide comenzar a hablarle a Bella de toda las cosas que no sabe. Una vez que termine de contarle, está seguro de que el tema se alargará, ya que Bella tendrá mil dudas.

- Bueno, Bella… vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dice ante el asentimiento de ella. – He estado recopilando de lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día en el bosque y veo que no tienes ni idea de lo que te ha pasado. – Ella se encoje de hombros. – De antemano voy a disculpar a los Cullen de porque ellos no te han contado nada, y es simplemente que percibían el dolor que te daba cada vez que se sacaba el tema, yo mismo he visto como reaccionabas el otro día cuando salió a colación de que siguieras estudiando… - David le alzó una ceja y ella respondió con un mohín, disculpándose.

David le relató con todo lujo de detalles el "juego" creado por Aro y el motivo real del mismo. Que había seleccionado a un número determinado de jóvenes, los cuales había estudiado previamente, para que fuesen especiales y así poblar el mundo de más vampiros jóvenes y con capacidad para poder transformar.

- Y ahora, voy a hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal… Espero que no te importe que te la haga y que me respondas sinceramente – Bella asintió. - ¿Por qué no has comenzado ya como pareja con Edward? Él está loco por ti, y tú por él… - Sonrió tímidamente antes de contestar.

- Es fácil… En unos meses yo tendré que irme a Italia con Aro… y no volveré a ver a los Cullen. No lo volveré a ver a él… - Al final la voz se le quebró – Y no me vale lo de disfruta unos meses y que te quiten lo bailado… Eso sería peor.

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que puedes quedarte con los Cullen? ¿Qué dirías? – Le preguntó directamente con cara de póker.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que me estás intentando decir? – Bella notaba unos escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral de la emoción.

- No tienes solo dos opciones, Bella. Tienes una tercera… Que es quedarte con los Cullen, pero como vampira, claro. – Le explicó. – Pueden convertirte los propios Cullen o Aro en Italia; pero yo te recomiendo que sea tu familia quien lo haga.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio agradable. Bella estaba sopesando de lo que acababa de enterarse, y David estaba dándole tiempo de asimilación.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Le preguntó el chico al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó ella emocionada. – Eso lo cambia todo. ¡Todo! Podré quedarme con ellos, con mi familia. – Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esa, era sin duda, la mejor noticia que le habían dado en toda su vida.

- Bueno, pero ¿sabes lo que conlleva ser vampira? – Bella lo miró seria – Tú has conocido a los Cullen y a los Denali… pero ellos tienen un montón de décadas de práctica. Ser un vampiro neófito es difícil. A mí me lo explicaron y bueno… Se te ponen los pelos de punta, jaja – Rió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

David le explicó los pormenores de ser una vampira neófita. Las ansias de sangre humana, el descontrol en el carácter, la fuerza desmedida, el hacerse a los nuevos y desarrollados sentidos… El mucho tiempo que ha de pasar aislada de humanos hasta que la sed de novel se va calmando; y lo muy agonizante que debe ser el oler a un humano por vez primera. Y también le explicó la fuerza extrema de voluntad que lleva el seguir una dieta "vegetariana", por lo menos los primeros años.

- Todo es malo, tanto individualmente como en grupo – Le decía ante la cara de desconcierto de Bella – Pero yo creo que lo peor es la sensación de vacío, de ardor y la necesidad agobiante que da la sed. Pero bueno – David cambió su semblante por uno más animado – eso es un tiempo, luego queda la eternidad para vivir y disfrutar del mundo. – Sonrió encantado con la idea.

- Estoy pensando… ¿Los Cullen querrán que me quede con ellos? – Comentó dubitativa.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa? – Le contestó forzando una mueca de sorpresa – Ellos te adoran. El día que llegamos, Carlisle iba a explicarte esta opción y todo lo que conlleva. Están deseosos porque te decidas a quedarte con ellos.

Después de comer, David y Bella dieron un agradable paseo por el puerto; ya que no había mucha gente, pudieron seguir hablando tranquilamente mientras bajaban la comida.

- Me alegro de que tengas tu opción tan clara – Le sonrió él – Solo te queda por solucionar una "ligera" traba para estar con Edward… o por lo menos con la conciencia tranquila, claro – Le guiño un ojo pícaro.

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender. – Romper con tu novio… ¿Te parece suficiente traba esa? – Le preguntó con segundas.

- Ohh… ¡Por Dios! Claro, Jake… si, en cuanto aclare este tema con los Cullen, he de hablar con él y poner fin a esta relación… absurda. – Contestó convencida. –La verdad, David… He sido bastante egoísta con él. He de reconocer que al principio me gustaba, pero claro, por Edward sentía casi más miedo que otra cosa – Sonrió melancólica – Y él me daba la excusa perfecta para poder salir de casa, para relacionarme con otros humanos… Pero me deje llevar, y he permitido que esto llegue demasiado lejos. – Bella se sentía mal por haber engañado a Jacob de esa forma, cuando sus sentimientos verdaderos eran sin lugar a dudas por Edward.

- Bueno… si, realmente no has obrado demasiado bien, pero hay que entender que tu situación no es la más normal. Además él sabe lo del juego, así que ya sabía a lo que se tenía cuando comenzó contigo. Era consciente que vuestra relación no iba a durar mucho… vamos, que estaba predestinada al fracaso – Se inclinó de hombros. Realmente no entendía como Jacob, siendo conocedor del juego, había llegado tan lejos con Bella.

Los chicos tomaron un café en una cafetería muy coqueta en el puerto, donde siguieron con su charla. David puso al día a Bella de varias cosas que no acababa de entender. Y sobre todo, solventó una duda que a la chica le rondaba la cabeza desde el principio:

- ¿Cómo se hace la transformación? – Preguntó con el estómago en un puño ante la contestación.

- Pues es bastante simple… Te muerden – Bella abrió la boca sorprendida – Solo que no se alimentan de ti… bueno, supongo que aprovecharan la ocasión y un poco sí que beberán – Sonrió pícaro – Lo que hacen es dejar que su saliva, su ponzoña, entre en tu organismo. Eso es lo que produce el cambio. Esa sustancia es veneno puro para cualquier ser vivo. En cuanto entra en contacto con tu organismo, comienza la transformación, la cual dura tres días.

- ¿Y ya está… Así de simple? – Bella había imaginado mil cosas, pero no contaba con que fuera algo tan sencillo. Y su cara así lo reflejaba.

- No es del todo tan simple. Ese cambio, es doloroso. Mucho… Muchísimo. Es como si te quemaras por dentro permaneciendo consciente casi todo el tiempo. Lo peor son las últimas horas, porque es entonces cuando el veneno actúa directamente en el corazón… y parece ser que el dolor es agonizante. Es el único inconveniente. Por lo demás, sí. Es así de simple. – Explico intentando restarle importancia. – Además, nadie ha muerto en el intento… jajaja!

- Por cierto… Te informo de que los Cullen están al corriente de que esta charla iba tener lugar hoy. – Le aclaro David – Esta noche lo hablé con los Denali y me comentaron que se imaginaban que yo te revelaría algo, así que para que no tuviesen dudas, les dije que te lo iba a contar hoy durante la comida. Así que deben estar mordiéndose las uñas por saber de tu reacción. – Bella se sorprendió gratamente de la noticia.

- Pues les haremos esperar un poco más, si no tienes inconveniente – Le dijo poniendo cara de niña traviesa.

- Claro… Ellos te han tenido esperando meses, ¿no? – Le guiño un ojo cómplice.

Así que decidieron dar otro paseo por el centro y comerse una chuchería de las que vendían en los puestos que había repartido por toda la zona con motivo de las fiestas navideñas.

Ya era bastante entrada la tarde y decidieron coger rumbo hacía casa; los dos sabían que ambas familias estarían esperando su regreso impacientes y sopesaron que ya los habían hecho esperar suficiente.

- ¿Qué, nerviosa? – Le preguntó David cuando entraron en el pueblo.

- Pues un poco sí… Pero sabiendo que tengo esta opción – Bella sonrió ampliamente. –Eso lo cambia todo. No te puedes hacer ni idea, del sufrimiento que llevo pasando estos meses – Soltó un bajo suspiro de alivio.

Cuando aparcaron en la entrada de la casa, el corazón de Bella retumbaba como el de un colibrí, y todos los vampiros que estaban esperando su regreso ansiosos, pudieron oírlo más que de sobra.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó Carlisle rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el salón desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- ¡Se lo ha dicho! – Soltó Alice emocionada; Bella había abierto su mente para ella. - ¡Todo! – Recalcó.

- ¿Y…? – Edward dejó la pregunta inconclusa mirando fija e intensamente para su hermana.

- Eso… ¿Y…? – Repitió Emmet.

- Viene pletórica… Parece otra persona. Yo creo que le ha cambiado hasta la cara… ¡Uy! – Exclamó Alice mostrando asombro.

- ¿Uy? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué has visto, Alice? – La increpó Edward, el cual estaba sumido en un auténtico estado de nervios.

- Va a dejar a Jacob – Alice dijo esto mirando directamente para Edward. – Supongo que sabes lo que quiere decir eso… ¿verdad? – Sonrió tiernamente. Edward pestañeó seguido.

David y Bella entraron en la casa riéndose de una gracia que el chico había soltado oportunamente, para hacer así la entrada más animada.

Sabía que Bella estaba nerviosa, más que eso, y no quería que la tensión rompiera el encanto del momento. Todo un detalle por su parte.

Los vampiros saltaron de sus asientos y fueron a recibir al hall a los chicos. La familia Cullen se quedó parada, conteniendo la respiración, observando a Bella. Ella al verlos, se quedó enfrente mirándolos sin reflejar ninguna emoción concreta.

Hasta que después de unos largos segundos, Bella creyó que ya los había "chinchado" lo suficiente, a parte de que ella ya no podía contenerse más, y en su cara comenzó a asomar una gloriosa sonrisa.

- Bella... – La llamó dulcemente Carlisle.

Y sin decir nada más, la chica corrió a los brazos de Carlisle, los cuales la esperaban más que gustosa.

- Bienvenida a casa… hija – La llamó dulcemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento por no poder actualizar antes, la autora ha estado trabajando y unos cuantos problemillas por lo tanto lo siento mucho. Espero que lo disfruteis.<strong>_


	36. PLANES

**La historia pertenece a Dess Cullen, yo solo la traigo para que la disfruteis tanto como yo.**

* * *

><p>Durante un buen rato, todo fueron abrazos, risas, y caras repletas de felicidad. Todos, incluso los Denali, estaban pletóricos de alegría.<p>

Las mejillas de Bella mostraban unos prominentes coloretes, debido a la emoción del momento.

Ahora todo iba a ser distinto. Y aunque David le había explicado todo, sin guardarse detalles, aún seguían revoloteándole mil y un dilemas.

Pero ahora no era momento para reflexiones ni dudas. Ahora era momento de relajarse, por fin, tras meses de angustia y desazón, pensando en que no tendría futuro. En que estaba viviendo a tiempo prestado.

- Bella – la llamó Carlisle a un aparte – De verdad que siento no haberte comentado esto antes. Pero… cada vez que se intentaba sacar cualquier tema relacionado, reaccionabas tan mal, que yo… opté por callar y darte tiempo. – Se explicaba ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

- Tranquilo, entiendo tus motivos. Sé que no he facilitado el poder hablar del tema. – Sonrió, haciendo un mohín divertido. – Pero… podrías haberlo intentado un poquito más – hizo un gesto con sus dedos, dándole énfasis a sus palabras, acabando con un simpático guiño de ojos.

- Lo sé… y sí, sí que tienes razón. Aunque siéndote sincero, creíamos que sabías todas las reglas del juego, pero que no contemplabas la posibilidad de convertirte y quedarte con nosotros. – Bella pestañeó sorprendida, a lo que Carlisle asintió – Sí, así es. Por eso tampoco sacábamos el tema. Estábamos dándote más tiempo para que nos conocieras, abriéndonos más para ti, y que así pudieras ser justa en tu decisión. Hasta que Alice lo vio. Ella fue la que se dio cuenta.

- Alice… - Murmuró su nombre, mientras giraba su cara hacía la nombrada, mirándola con un cariño infinito.

- Habéis conseguido crear un vínculo muy especial, y en muy poco tiempo. Porque aunque la veas tan abierta, tan amigable… Ella no lo es con todo el mundo. Su personalidad es extrovertida, simpática, si prefieres ese término, no es seria y distante como Rose. Pero la forma en la que habéis congeniado, es extraordinaria. – Carlisle dirigió su mirada hacía la vampira, mirándola con ojos paternales. – Ella es muy especial, y juntas, hacéis un par magnífico. – Su mirada voló lejos durante unos segundos. – Será fantástico cuando las dos tengáis la misma naturaleza. – Sonrió abiertamente; feliz.

- Fantástico… y más de una vez, insoportable! – Exclamó Jasper divertido.

- Yo puedo sobradamente con las dos – También se acercó Emmet, mostrando sus bíceps, riéndose a carcajadas.

- Veremos cómo aumenta su don, una vez convertida. – Comentó Jasper con aire militar, también acercándose al grupo que estaba formándose. – Será toda una incógnita, impenetrable. – Alzó las cejas.

A medida que hablaban entre ellos, sobre el don de Bella, y en consecuencia, sobre su transformación, a la susodicha, iba cambiándole el semblante.

No estaba arrepentida, ni muchísimo menos… Pero esas dudas y miedos que quería ahuyentar, volvían a ella de forma incontrolable, reflejándosele en el rostro.

- Familia, que tal si dejamos de hablar de Bella como si no estuviese delante? – Preguntó Edward algo molesto. Él estaba viendo el progreso en el rostro de Bella, y sabía, sin falta de leerle la mente, que algo estaba cavilando. Algo le preocupaba.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la chica, la cual se puso roja como un tomate.

- Bella… Estás arrepentida de tu decisión? – Le preguntó Carlisle.

- No, para nada… pero… Aunque David me lo ha explicado todo bien… Bueno, tengo ciertas dudas, o temores… Imagino que normales. Dada la naturaleza del problema – Se mordió el labio, en un gesto muy de ella, cuando los nervios la querían dominar.

- Sí, claro que es normal que tengas miedo… Es lógico. Te enfrentas a algo desconocido y que es eterno. Una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Jamás. – Le aclaró Jasper mirándola fijamente.

- El término "eterno" – apuntillo con sus dedos al aire – es grande… es infinito. Incomprensible en su totalidad por una mente humana – Contestó ella – Pero ten en cuenta, que mis opciones son claras. Así que aunque me asuste la grandiosidad del término, sigue siendo mi mejor opción. – Explico ella muy segura.

- Buena lógica, enana – Premió Emmet, dándole un suave codazo, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua, divertida.

- Bella siempre lo mira todo con lógica – Apuntilló Alice, sacándole la lengua – A veces es bueno dejarse llevar un poco. Pero en poco tiempo te darás cuenta de que tienes la eternidad para hacer y deshacer lo que quieras.

- Ella piensa como una humana… - Se acercó Kate. – Como es normal… Pero tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer cosas, cambiar tus formas… como bien ha dicho Alice.

Bella comenzó a contener la respiración; estaba sintiéndose abrumada con todo eso de "tendrás tiempo, la eternidad, pronto". Esos términos estaban ahogándola.

Su carácter le imponía tener controlados los cambios; saber cuándo, dónde, cómo… Y ahora se sentía perdida.

Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, al igual que el resto, que la veían que se estaba empezando a agobiar, pero nadie entendía el por qué.

Su teoría se aproximaba a pensar que Bella estaba asustada con el cambio. Que lo aceptaba porque era la opción más cómoda y segura para ella, no porque realmente la quisiera.

Solo Edward, escuchando los pensamientos de todos los presentes, a excepción de los de Bella, sabía que era teoría no era del todo correcta.

¿Qué era la opción más segura dentro del abanico que se le ofrecía? Si, por supuesto. Pero ella no la escogía solo por eso.

Ella estaba asustada porque era una situación que no podía controlar. Algo se le escapaba y por alguna razón, no lo compartía.

Así que hizo lo que sabía que Bella necesitaba. Sacarla de allí y que se aireara durante un rato.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa pícara, y rozó su brazo con el de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, y no hizo falta leerle la mente: Ella estaba pidiéndole a gritos que la sacara de allí. Necesitaba estar a solas con él.

- Vámonos – Alzó las cejas, a lo que ella asintió con un ferviente movimiento de su cabeza.

Edward agarró la mano de la chica y la guio hasta la puerta de la casa. Una vez fuera, en un movimiento imperceptible, la subió a su espalda.

- Agárrate fuerte, porque vamos a volar – Sonrió pícaro, a lo que Bella le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

Se asió firmemente a su cuello, a sabiendas que no podría hacerle daño, y una vez Edward la supo bien sujeta, cumplió su promesa: Echó a correr, tan rápido y con tal precisión, que parecía que volasen.

El resto de los presentes se les quedaron mirando atónitos. Hasta que una risita pícara reinó en el salón.

- Pues sí que han tardado poco en darnos esquinazo – Rió Emmet.

- Conociendo a Edward, ya estaba tardando en robárnosla – Carlisle meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

- No… no se la lleva por un tema romántico, o que necesiten estar a solas, que también – asintió a sus propias palabras Alice – Se la ha llevado porque la conoce. Sabe que necesitaba salir de aquí – Todos los presentes la miraron interrogantes – Algo le preocupa, algo se escapa a su control y eso la abruma. Necesitaba respirar – Alice conocía bien a su hermano, y a Bella.

Estaba convencida de que en cuanto Bella se transformarse, su vínculo se estrecharía aún más. Y no solo con ella, prácticamente con todos.

Solo le preocupaban Esme, que se quedaría sin su niña humana a la que cuidar; acto que a la matriarca apenaría al principio, pero que era cuestión de muy poco tiempo, ya que en cuanto viese, que era mucho más seguro para Bella, su anhelo materno desaparecería.

Aunque confiaba en que Bella seguiría necesitando, sin ser una necesidad real, de los cuidados maternales de Esme. Ella seguiría requiriendo los mimos de la vampira durante muchísimo tiempo.

Y la que realmente le preocupaba era Rose. Ella y Bella habían forjado su amistad de forma milagrosa, a sabiendas del carácter arisco y reticente de su hermana; pero sabía que lo que más le encantaba de Bella, y que había sido lo que le favoreciera su acercamiento, era su condición de humana.

Rosalie anhelaba tanto la humanidad, la maravilla del cambio, de la evolución… Ella era la que más atenta estaba a los cambios en la sociedad, en los comportamientos a lo largo de sus 70 años de vida en el mundo; en los hombres.

Una vez Bella fuese convertida, y aunque durante unos años conservase muy patente su lado humano, sabía que la relación con Edward se llevaría a cabo y que con ella misma su vínculo se forjaría aún más… Pero con ella? En que plano quedaría Rose?

Nadie iba a darle de lado, por supuesto. Pero aunque Bella tenía un carácter muy abierto y parecía tener ciertos rasgos para compenetrarse con cada miembro de la familia, era más cercana a Alice que a Rose.

- Cariño – La sacó de sus pensamientos Jasper – ¿Qué cavila esa cabecita? – Le preguntó dándole un dulce beso en el cuello.

- Pensaba en cuando Bella se convierta – Sonrió melancólica. – Aunque me encanta tenerla entre nosotros como humana… la verdad es que, siendo un poco egoísta, estoy deseando verla como vampira. Así nada podrá arrebatárnosla. – Sonrió – Ni la enfermedad, ni accidentes, la muerte… Nada. Todo será más fácil y seguro para ella y cómodo para nosotros. – Jasper asintió – Además, que ya tengo curiosidad de verla convertida… Va a ser una vampira espectacular. Tanto por su don y sus talentos, como por lo hermosa que va a llegar a ser.

- La verdad que siendo tan preciosa como es ahora… Después del cambio… - Jasper alzó los ojos, solo de imaginarse la belleza que alcanzaría Bella. – No sé, si llegará a superar a Rose, y mira que es la vampira más atractiva que he visto en mi larga vida.

- En eso también estaba pensando… Cuando Bella cambie, sé, porque lo siento y porque de paso, lo he visto, que estrecharemos aún más nuestros lazos, pero con Rose… - Se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Ves problemas? – Le preguntó él poniéndose serio. – ¿Rose le tendrá celos a Bella?

- No, para nada… Al contrario, Rose se sentirá muy orgullosa de Bella… Pero siento que puede sentirse en alguna ocasión algo desplazada. – Jasper asintió, viendo lo obvio – Habrá que tener cuidado con eso. – Meneo la cabeza, algo ofuscada.

- Bueno, Alice… Hoy es día de planes, de reflexiones… - Le acarició la cara con gran ternura – Todos andamos algo… meditabundos – Sonrió abiertamente. Él también se sentía feliz por el cambio de rumbo que había tomado todo.

Estaba mucho más contento de la inclusión de Bella en la familia; mucho más de lo que podría parecer. Pero él también había caído en el embrujo de la chica.

Las familias se fueron dispersando, matando las horas en diversos entretenimientos. Las palabras de Alice los tranquilizaron respecto a Bella, y comprendieron que ahora, la "parejita" necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Todo había cambiado. La perspectiva del futuro cercano de Bella, se abría paso hacía una luz esperanzadora; sobre todo para que Edward y ella pudiesen comenzar a estar juntos de una vez, y así retirasen las armas de guerra entre ellos.

Pero lo que cada cual hacía en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, en especial los Cullen, era imaginar las posibilidades ahora que sabían que Bella se quedaría con ellos.

Dónde sería su próximo destino, las formas de cuidar de Bella y enseñarla en su fase de aprendizaje a la dieta vegetariana, controlar sus nuevos instintos y capacidades y un sinfín de cosas más.

Desde la última conversión, que había sido Emmet, hacía algo más de 60 años, no se había vuelto a dar el caso.

Antes de aparecer Alice y Jasper en sus vidas, el resto de la familia Cullen, habían puesto sus miras en Tania como posible pareja de Edward. Ya que ella había mostrado en contadas ocasiones su alto interés en él; pero después de varias décadas, incluso de unos años viviendo las dos familias juntas, nada había pasado entre los chicos.

Pocos años después de la aparición de Alice, ella, un día de tantos en que Emmet picaba a Edward en relación a su soltería, había comentado a modo de broma que la futura pareja de su hermano sería humana cuando la conociera.

Todos los presentes se la quedaron mirando asombrados, hasta un poco escépticos, ante el comentario de la vampira, bromeando sobre el tema.

El único que la miró serio y con una duda razonable, fue el propio Edward. Ya que aunque cuando aquel suceso ocurrió, Alice llevaba solo unos años con ellos, entre la pareja de vampiros se creó un vínculo casi inmediato; por lo que él si se tomó en serio aquel comentario. Sabía que ella no lo había dicho a modo de broma, la conocía bien, y solo por el hecho de que se esforzara enormemente en ocultar sus pensamientos, sabía que había sido una visión; seguramente débil, pero mientras nada cambiase, Alice jamás fallaba.

Y tal como había supuesto Edward, no fue otra cosa que un amago de visión. Una visión que vino formada a raíz del nacimiento de los padres de Bella. El ciclo de la vida y el destino, los uniría en sus caminos, para que trajeran a la vida a la chica que en cuestión de unas semanas, formaría parte de su familia como una semejante; como la que décadas atrás, ella auguró que sería su pareja.

Edward corrió… voló por el bosque, hasta llegar al destino que tenía pensado. Un saliente, en la desembocadura del río que bañaba Forks. Justo entre el punto donde moría el océano y nacía el río.

Precioso. Relajante. Natural. Puro.

Justo lo que sabía que necesitaba Bella. Un poco de adrenalina para que removiera su organismo, de eso se había encargado él durante el viaje, donde Bella no dejaba de gritar y reír divertida. Y ahora, un sitio que transmitiera paz y naturaleza. Para que la chica se relajara y se sintiera cómoda para hablar de lo que la preocupaba.

Después de varios minutos, donde Bella miraba al infinito meditabunda, y Edward permanecía a su lado, sin emitir ningún sonido, la chica, al fin, habló:

- Edward… - el nombrado sonrió levemente; la charla había comenzado – Tu… ¿recuerdas tu transformación? – le preguntó mirándolo primero de soslayo, para después, clavar su hipnotizante mirada gris en él.

- Sí, perfectamente – Le contestó sincero. – Es algo que no se olvida jamás… pero el dolor que se siente, al cabo de unos años, se queda en un recuerdo muy lejano. Nebuloso. Recuerdo que dolió, pero no sé describírtelo. Se ha esfumado de mi memoria. – Le sonrió haciendo un mohín.

- Bueno, eso me alienta… la verdad – Rodó los ojos.

- Bella… pregunta lo que quieras. Sabes que conmigo no tienes problemas. Suéltalo como te salga. – Le dio ánimos – Pero da los rodeos que necesites… No hay prisa. – Su sonrisa comenzaba a deslumbrarla demasiado, así que apartó la mirada, para posarla sobre el paisaje que Edward compartió con ella.

Después de unos minutos, Bella llenó sus pulmones de aire, y de paso, rellenó su interior de valor para comenzar la charla, que sabía, Edward estaba esperando.

- Tengo ciertas dudas… La verdad que pueden parecer tonterías, pero… Es el hecho de no saber cuándo, cómo… - ¿Entiendes? – Le preguntó esperanzada.

- Sí, claro que te entiendo. – Le sonrió meneando la cabeza – Te gusta tenerlo todo bajo control; o por lo menos, un mínimo, jaja – Rió, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Bella.

- Imagino que será Carlisle el que lo haga. Menos con Jasper y Alice, que llegaron ya convertidos, al resto nos convirtió él. – Le aclaró.

- ¿Por algo especial se encarga é?

- No… porque realmente podemos hacerlo todos. Aunque Carlisle es el único que ha transformado antes a un humano.

- ¿Es complicado de hacer? – Llegados a esta pregunta, la respiración de Bella comenzaba a alterarse; Edward que lo notó, se hizo el desentendido para no cortarla ahora que se empezaba a lanzar.

- No… ¡para nada! – Exclamó él divertido. – Te… - miró hacía Bella avisándola de que empezaba el tema delicado. – muerde. En el cuello y las muñecas. Es donde el flujo de sangre es más cuantioso. Así nuestro veneno entra más directo al organismo.

- Ah… - Bella trago saliva. – Tú… ¿has sido presente de alguna? – Ahora sus ojos mostraban curiosidad casi hasta infantil.

- Jajaja… Edward se hecho a reír, más por su cara cándida que por la pregunta en sí. – Sí. Estuve presente con Rose. Carlisle la llevó a casa y allí la mordió. Con Esme lo hizo en el propio lugar donde la encontró y a Emmet lo trajo Rosalie, pero yo estaba de caza cuando ocurrió. – Le relataba – Pero en lo que sí estuve presente fue en el cambio.

- ¿Cambio? – Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

- Nada más morderte, comienzas a sentir una sensación de calor; aparte de que el mordisco duele un poco… Ten en cuenta de que te atraviesan la piel y la arteria – A Bella se le desencajó la cara de golpe. – En cuestión de dos minutos, el efecto va aumentando, notando cada vez más y más calor. Hasta llegar al punto de sentir que ardes por dentro. Te repito que recuerdo la sensación, pero no el dolor.

- Joder… - murmuro Bella, volviendo a perder la mirada al infinito.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que Carlisle te administrara algo para intentar mitigar el dolor en todo lo que sea posible. – Le sonrió transmitiéndole confianza.

- Pero… ¿Cómo va a ser? ¿Echada en una cama? ¿A una hora concreta? ¿Va a ser pronto, o esperaremos?... Todas esas preguntas son las que me agobian. El estar esperando sin saber – Le confesó sincera.

- Veamos… Hoy ha sido todo algo precipitado, pero mañana hablaremos de todo esto. Se decidirá una fecha, la cual escogeréis entre tú y Carlisle; él te situará y si Alice ve algo que nos oriente de cuando es el mejor momento, se decidirá entre vosotros. – Asintió, y Bella copio el gesto – Echada en la cama, sí. Por comodidad para ti. Y la hora… pues la verdad que no te sé decir. Pero también la escogerás tú. El proceso dura 3 días máximo, aunque suele acortarse y quedar en unas 68 horas. El cambio más rápido que Carlisle ha visto, mientras vivió con los Voulturi, fue de 60. Pero la chica estaba sana, no había perdido a penas sangre… Eso cuenta mucho. Cuanto más fuerte esta… "la víctima" – Apuntilló al aire – Es más rápido – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Recuérdame hacer ejercicio – Le sacó la lengua, a lo que Edward se echó a reír.

Conversaron sobre las transformaciones de los demás miembros de la familia y de la del propio Edward, que se la describió con todo lujo de detalles; mientras Bella escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse ni una sola palabra.

La conversación se demoró durante horas, ya que a Bella, aparte de interesarle por sobradas razones, le encantaba escuchar a Edward. Su dulce y armoniosa voz; su forma de explicarse y expresarse… En fin, le gustaba todo de él.

En un momento dado de la charla, Bella dio un respigo a causa del frio. La noche se les había echado encima y estaba helando. Cuando Edward rescató a Bella de la casa, no calculó que pasarían tanto tiempo fuera por lo que no cayó en la cuenta de que la chica se abrigase más.

- ¿Tienes frío? – La pregunta realmente era retórica.

- Un poco… - Bella no se atrevía a revelarle que estaba muerta de frío, por miedo a que él diera por finalizada su conversación. Y estaba demasiado encantada con su compañía, para volver ahora a casa.

- ¿Un poco? – La miró alzando una ceja. – Estas helada. – Le dijo a la vez que le tocaba la cara. – No he notado la diferencia de temperatura entre mi mano y tu mejilla. – Le sonrió.

- Es que… no me apetece volver aun a casa. – Refunfuñó – No me apetece lidiar con todos parloteando a mí alrededor – Miró al cielo, rodando los ojos.

- Eso lo entiendo… Pero, hemos hablado de todo. Llevamos tres horas aquí. – Ella le hizo un mohín, ya que no suponía llevar tanto tiempo allí sentados. – Con esto no quiero decir que tenga ganas de irme – Sonrió – Yo también estoy encantado de estar aquí, contigo. A solas. – Y la miró.

Su mirada cambió. Sus formas recatadas y dulces cambiaron de repente, para mirarla con un aire felino. A cambio, Bella le mostró una reacción que no se hizo esperar: Sus pupilas se dilataron de inmediato, los latidos aumentaron varias pulsaciones y el frío se desvaneció.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo en una cosa – Le corrigió. Edward la miró extrañado, cambiando su mirada felina por una curiosa – Hay un tema del que no hemos hablado. – Ahora fue ella quien lo miró fijamente, emanando su fuerza directamente, dejando a Edward fuera de juego.

- ¿Cuál? – Le preguntó él en un susurro; aunque se hacía una idea de por dónde iba a ir, el intocado, tema.

- Nosotros – Les respondió ella sin dudar.

No dio tiempo a que pasara un segundo entero, para cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se rozaron con una delicadeza infinita. Con dulzura; demostrando el amor que ambos se sentían.

Bajaron todas las máscaras, y mientras sus labios estuvieron unidos, sus sentimientos quedaron completamente al desnudo.

Edward le acarició la cara con ambas manos, transmitiéndole una ternura sin fin, enlazando la punta de sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Bella; acariciándolo con devoción.

Ella a su vez, se agarró a sus brazos. Tocándolos y apretándolos. Disfrutando libremente de la fuerza que se intuía habitaba en los músculos bien formados del vampiro al que adoraba.

El beso se alargó en el tiempo y los relojes del mundo se pararon para ellos. Exclusivamente para ellos, para que, después de varios meses, pudiesen al fin, enamorarse libremente el uno del otro.

Pero la realidad volvió, pese a su romántico beso, y Bella necesitó respirar.

Se separaron lo justo para que la humana pudiese ingerir aire, pero sus frentes quedaron pegadas la una a la otra, ya que a ninguno le apetecía ni lo más mínimo separarse.

- ¿Te parece bien cómo va el tema que faltaba por tratar? – Le dijo con tono pícaro.

- Aún queda mucho tema por tratar… - Le contestó de forma seductora.

Edward reaccionó como por arte de magia, y en un movimiento muy vampírico, la atrajo hacía él acurrucándola entre sus brazos y besándola con fervor.

Era suya. Podía dudar de cualquier cosa, menos de esa.

Bella estaba "obligada" a ser suya.

Y solo con el hecho de que ella no dudara ni un segundo en tomar la decisión de quedarse con ellos y por consiguiente, transformarse, disipaba cualquier rastro de duda de lo que ella sentía por él.

Las cosas iban a cambiar. Toda su eternidad se había puesto patas arriba solo con el hecho del cambio de perspectiva y futuro de Bella.

Sentía que su vida, la que sería la auténtica, comenzaba ahora. Justo en este momento en que la mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo, se entregaba a él en el beso más pasional, sincero y romántico que había dado en toda su larga vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho la tardanza pero tras el ultimo capítulo la autora se replateo la historia y estuvo dadndole vueltas a como seguirla. Me ha dicho que intentara tener el siguiente capitulo para la semana que viene. Espero que disfruteis y siento muchisimo el enorme retardo. Por cierto felicitad el domingo a vuestras mamis que no hay nada más hermoso que una madre.<strong>

**Besos**


	37. FARSANTE

**La historia pertenece a Dess Cullen yo solo soy la portadora de su magnifica historia**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 37. FARSANTE<p>

Edward corría de regreso a casa con Bella sobre su espalda. Ahora hacía demasiado frío y ya no era tan divertido, pero ambos llevaban consigo el dulzor de los besos que se habían regalado mutuamente durante la última hora y que los había hecho entrar en calor, más que de sobra, para aguantar el frío ambiente de la noche.

Y en sus cabezas, rondaba la sensación de felicidad, de que ahora, todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban juntos y pasarían así el resto de sus eternidades.

Edward metió a Bella en la casa por la ventana de su habitación. Aunque el resto de la familia los había oído sobradamente entrar, no invadieron su intimidad y sobre todo la de Bella. Ante tal acción, evitándolos, intuyeron sabiamente que la chica necesitaba un poco de espacio.

La calefacción estaba al máximo para que entrase rápido en calor, ya que supusieron que estaría muerta de frío. Detalle que tuvo en cuenta Esme, como madre ejemplar.

- Um…Qué calorcito! – Agradeció ella. – Uf, me había quedado helada. – Se mordió el labio, divertida.

Edward se acercó a ella con aire felino y seductor; incluso algo divertido.

- Creí que yo había conseguido hacerte entrar en calor. – Sonrió de forma arrebatadora.

La abrazó, rodeándola protectoramente y comenzó a acariciarle sensualmente la espalda, mientras buscaba sus labios.

Bella tuvo que hacer un tremendísimo esfuerzo por detenerlo, y más, por detenerse a ella misma.

- Edward… No… Por favor… ¡Para! – Se separó alzando la mano. Él obedeció y la miró atentamente a los ojos. – No puedo llegar a más… - Suspiró – No me parece bien, seguir besándonos y… bueno… - alzó las cejas pícara – Mientras no ponga fin a mi absurda relación con Jacob – puso los ojos en blanco.

Edward se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero de otra forma. Serio y con una mirada penetrante. Le acarició los brazos y posó sus manos en la fina cintura de ella.

- Cada día me dejas más claro porque me he enamorado locamente de ti – Le expuso, haciendo a Bella pestañear ante su declaración. – Tienes unos valores que a día de hoy, no suelen verse tan a menudo como debiera. – La miró con amor durante unos segundos, y se separó un poco de ella – Tienes toda la razón, no es correcto seguir haciendo esto, de una manera u otra, le debes un respeto a Jacob. – Sentenció con tono serio.

- Mañana iré a la Push a hablar con él y explicarle las cosas. – Suspiró. Sabía que iba a ser una tarea ardua, ya que Jake, no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Edward volvió a acercarse a ella, y le acarició los brazos, reconfortándola. Él también sabía que no iba a resultarle nada sencillo a Bella deshacerse del joven lobo.

Había oído sus pensamientos sobre Bella, y por eso sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico estaba enamorado de ella. La única suerte era que no estaba imprimado; si fuera así… Sería mucho, muchísimo más complicado romper con él.

- Ahora debes intentar descansar un poco – Le recomendó el vampiro – Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. – Le dijo mientras ella comprobaba su móvil y fruncía la boca en un gesto de desagrado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Jacob y varios mensajes… - Suspiró cansinamente. – Mira que le dije que hoy tenía planes, pero parece no darse cuenta de las cosas. – Meneó la cabeza, molesta.

- Bueno… Aunque no me gusta darle la razón, debes comprender que para él, esta situación ha sido muy difícil. – Frunció el ceño, meditando – Si yo estuviese en su situación, tampoco lo llevaría nada bien. Bella arrugó la boca en un mohín, pero accedió a darle la razón a Edward.

Ambos enamorados siguieron conversando un rato más, hasta que poco a poco los silencios fueron haciéndose más largos. Pero Bella seguía con la respiración demasiado agitada como para poder dormirse, así que Edward tomo una medida que sabía de antemano a ella, iba a ayudarla a relajarse y conciliar el sueño: Tarareando su nana.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez desperezada, Bella comenzó a ponerse sumamente nerviosa al recordar su tarea para ese día.

- ¡Hola! Buenos días – La saludó Alice entrando radiante en la habitación.

- Lo serán para ti – gruñó Bella en respuesta. Alice arrugó la nariz.

- Sabes que no puedo decirte nada… Con Jacob todo son pozos negros para mí. – Me contestó apesadumbrada. Yo, me incliné de hombros.

Al bajar a desayunar, todos, incluidos los Denali, me miraban con circunstancia. Sabían lo tan difícil que iba a ser dejar a Jacob, tanto como yo.

Me dejaron saborear mi comida sin agobiarme. Edward se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente en la sien, a la vez que me daba un abrazo protector. Pero todos se pusieron a hablar, sin agobiar, de cualquier cosa.

Los vampiros eran únicos para ponerse máscaras y fingir.

Intencionadamente, alargué el desayuno. Aunque sabía que era algo que no podía posponer.

- Te llevaré hasta la reserva – Impuso Edward nada más ver que me levantaba de la silla.

- No Edward – Alice contestó por mí – Es mucho mejor que tu no aparezcas por allí, si no Jacob se molestará más.

- Yo la llevaré – Se ofreció Emmet. – Yo siempre me he llevado bien con los Quileuttes – Edward bufó, pero cedió sin protestar.

Subí a asearme un poco y coger mi abrigo mientras Emmet sacaba del garaje el todo terreno.

Gran parte del viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Emmet respetó mi momento, entendiendo lo tensa y nerviosa que iba.

- Te dejaré donde comienzan las cabañas, ¿de acuerdo? – Asentí. – Luego me iré, pero aparcaré a una distancia prudencial y me acercaré a pie. – Me miró con intención – Ante cualquier imprevisto… Me pegas una voz y apareceré como un rayo. – Volví a asentir, hasta que al cabo de un instante, fruncí el ceño y lo encaré.

- ¿Imprevisto? – Le pregunté con tono desconfiado.

- No sé cómo reaccionará Jake. – Arrugó las rayas de su frente, mostrando preocupación. – Sé que está loco por ti, pero Carlisle ya nos ha comentado que no está imprimado. – Suspiró – Creo que él se ha pillado bastante, pero pienso que esto se está complicando porque se ha formado una rivalidad con Edward. – sentenció.

Era raro en Emmet que se explayará de esa forma, mostrando un aspecto tan serio. Pero bueno, supuse que todos en algún momento, nos sale la vena.

- Llegamos. – Anunció Emmet mirándome. Yo me limité a asentir con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

- Imagino que no haya problemas – recé para mí misma – Así que te llamo al móvil para que subas a recogerme, espero que en un rato… corto – Suspiré pesadamente.

Y entonces él, hizo algo que me sorprendió. Justo cuando me iba a girar para abrir la puerta del todo terreno, Emmet me dio un tierno beso en la frente, y me miró con una ternura infinita.

Yo le dediqué una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento. Salí, y me encaminé con paso decidido hasta la casa de Jake.

Cuando no llevaba ni diez pasos andados, él salió a recibirme, acercándose a mí a paso ligero con su característica sonrisa.

- ¡Ey, hermosa! Te esperaba algo más tarde. Contaba que te quedases a comer conmigo. – Jake tenía sus propios planes hechos. Unos muy distintos a los míos.

Me agarró de la cintura y se acercó con claras intenciones de besarme, pero yo me hice un poco la tonta y giré la cara, dejando así, que solo nuestras comisuras se rozasen.

Él iba a protestar pero yo le cambie de tema.

- ¿Podemos dar un paseo por la playa? – Le pregunté con dulce inocencia – Quería hablar contigo a solas.

- No hay problema… Pero, en casa estamos solos. Mi padre se ha ido de pesca, y estará fuera hasta bien entrada la tarde. – Me explicó – Por eso te decía lo de comer conmigo, porque podríamos pasar un rato solos, en casa. Sin tener que estar por ahí, escondidos. – Me sonrió de esa manera que podría hacerte parar el pulso.

Pero ese efecto tendría que ser con otra chica. Yo ya tenía quien me paraba, o más bien, me alzaba las constantes a niveles de infarto.

Al final decidimos irnos a casa. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades. Realmente no sabía cómo entrarle en tema. Porque por muy enamorada que estuviese de Edward, no quería hacerle daño a Jacob. Él había sido un cielo conmigo, y en su momento me ayudó mucho para poder hacerme a mi nueva vida.

Poco a poco, Jake fue acercándose a mí en el sofá. Me pasaba las manos por las piernas, jugueteaba con mis manos, miraba tiernamente… Lo normal en una pareja de novios. Pero yo cada vez iba sintiéndome más y más incómoda; ya que no quería apartarlo para no hacerlo enfadar, pero al igual que el día anterior me había pasado con Edward, ahora me pasaba al contrario:

Dejándome toquetear así, sentía que engañaba a mi vampiro.

Hasta que, como es normal, Jake fue confiándose más, queriendo más y me acarició la cara de una forma muy sensual. Su mirada destilaba pasión y erotismo por doquier, y comenzó a acercarse a mí, con intención de besarme. Pero se veía a una legua que ese beso conllevaría más; sus ojos revelaban sus claras intenciones de pasar a mayores.

Le puse una mano en el pecho, respiré profundamente y lo miré. Entre seria y apenada. El frunció el ceño, y rápidamente mostró su creciente enfado.

- Jacob… yo… Quería hablar contigo – Fue casi un susurro. Se apartó de mí, como si le quemase.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella? – Me preguntó en tono cortante – Llevas una temporada muy rara. No dejas que me acerque a ti. Casi parece que te de asco. – Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, negando con la cabeza.

- No… Jacob, no… - Susurré con la voz tomada.

- Hace unas semanas, te encantaba que te tocara. Sentía tu excitación hacía mí… Pero ahora, no necesito que digas nada. Tus muestras físicas, hablan por sí solas. – Explicó acertadamente.

- Jake… No quiero sonar a víctima, pero ponte en mí situación… ¿Recuerdas lo que llevo pasado desde hace meses? – Le increpé mostrándome ofendida por sus recriminaciones.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a decir que solo fui un pasatiempo? – atacó.

Lo sabía. Sabía que llegaría a esa deducción. Y ahora tocaba hacerle entender que no fue así, aunque lo pareciera.

- Jacob, en ningún momento te use… Aunque pueda parecerlo. Cuando me invitaste a salir, lo vi como una vía de escape de aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero porque me gustabas, si no hubiese sido así, no te lo daría a entender; porque soy muy consciente de que te dejé claro que me atraías. Pero… Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Jacob.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó mirándome con ojos fríos.

- Lo siento, pero debemos dejar de vernos. – Lo miré a los ojos, fijamente y mi voz no titubeo ni un ápice.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó elevando la voz. – No me lo puedo creer… Me has dejado pensar que te gustaba, incluso nos hemos liado dándome a entender que nos acostaríamos… Pero te creía mi novia, no un pasatiempo y por eso te he respetado. Y ahora… ¿me vienes con estas? – Parecía perplejo, y yo estaba alucinada de que estuviera creyéndose sus propias palabras.

- Solo puedo decirte que me dejé llevar… No pensaba claramente lo que hacía. – Inhalé aire para decirle lo que estaba a punto de soltar. – Además, creía que iba a morir en unos meses… Por eso no fui consecuente con mis actos. – Él me miró con horror. – No me mires así… tu sabías las normas del juego.

- Sí, pero creí que había otras posibilidades… Que si te quedabas con los Cullen… No tendrías que ir a Italia y… morir. – Su cara reflejaba pánico.

- Si, quedarme con los Cullen, pero con su misma condición. – Él abrió los ojos como platos – Como una vampira. Carlisle puede convertirme y yo tengo la libertad de elegir, si quedarme o irme a Volterra.

Jacob se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón; sabía que necesitaba unos minutos para aclararse y comprender la información que acababa de darle. Pero, realmente confiaba en que él sabía todas las normas del juego.

Eso me confirmó que yo no era la única que estaba confundida respecto a ese maldito juego, y sus normas.

- Pero… ¿desde cuándo sabes eso? – Me preguntó de pronto, posicionándose enfrente de mí, de pie.

- Desde hace un par de días. El humano que está con la familia de los Cullen, me explicó todo detalladamente. Carlisle estaba esperando el momento para detallármelo, ya que hace unos días, llegaron a la conclusión de que yo, no estaba bien informada sobre mis opciones.

- Esperando el momento… - Murmuró, enojándose. – Y el momento fue cuando vieron que lo nuestro iba en serio – No era una pregunta. Yo negué entornando los ojos.

- No – Espeté alzando la voz. – No los acuses de algo que no ha sucedido así. Estás conjeturando para intentar salvarte. Para verte tú mismo alzado. Y no es así.

- Creo que me queda más que claro tu elección… Los defiendes a muerte. – Me espetó.

- Por supuesto que los defiendo. Ellos ahora, son mi familia. – Mostró una cara de asco.

- Ese es su lema… "Los Cullen siempre defienden a su familia" – canturreó de forma ofensiva.

De pronto, su cara cambio. Se suavizó y mostró una gran dulzura. Se acercó a mí, y se arrodillo a mi lado. Me acarició la cara, con suavidad, mirándome fijamente.

Ese Jake si me gustaba… Pero cualquier intención más allá de la amistad se había esfumado desde que comprendí lo tan perdidamente enamorada que estaba de Edward.

- Bella… Mi preciosa y dulce Bella… - Murmuró. Yo le sonreí, mostrándole así mi agradecimiento por su cambio de actitud.

Él se acercó más y de pronto, metió su cabeza en mi cuerpo. Yo me envaré de inmediato, pero me tenía completamente inmovilizada entre sus brazos y el sofá.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, dejándome un sendero de besos hasta mi clavícula, y no sé todavía cómo, consiguió desabrocharme los botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta, dejando así, acceso a mis pechos, los cuales consiguió tocar con una de sus manos.

Yo me resistía, me movía todo lo que podía, pero me era imposible apartar el peso de su cuerpo. Incluso la opción de gritar me era harta difícil ya que con su cara, había aprisionado la mía contra el sofá y no era capaz nada más que de respirar forzadamente.

Imagino que él entendió esos ruidos como jadeos, pero de placer.

- Oh, Bella… qué dulces sabes cuándo sudas… Tu olor me vuelve loco, nena. Y tus jadeos… No sabes lo que me excitan – Susurraba en mi oído, mientras seguía besándome y acariciándome.

Yo seguía intentando moverme, pero me era imposible.

_- ¿Cómo puede pesar tanto? _

Esa pregunta se arremolinaba en mi cabeza sin descanso. Pero él seguía en su intento de hacerme el amor. Y debía reconocer que era un amante, por lo menos en el arte de seducir, de los preliminares, muy bueno. Pero aunque en su momento consiguió calentarme la sangre, semanas atrás, ahora mis sentidos tenían dueño con nombre y apellidos: Edward Cullen.

Y sumergida en mi inconsciencia, susurré su nombre. Había sido casi imperceptible, pero no sé cómo, Jake lo escucho.

Eso lo hizo detenerse de inmediato, mirándome completamente desconcertado.

- No me puedo creer lo que he oído salir de tu boca – Me recriminó con la voz entre cortada de la excitación. Yo lo miré fijo, también jadeante. Pero mi mirada llevaba un trasfondo de arrogancia.

- Y yo no me puedo creer que te hayas abalanzado por mí de ese modo. – Contra ataqué.

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque, justo en ese momento, has pronunciado el nombre de Edward?

- No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, Jacob. – Lo miré alzando las cejas. – Y antes de que me digas que soy tu novia, y que te las debo, voy a solucionar ese detalle, ya que es a lo que había venido. – Suspiré fuertemente, y lo solté – Hemos roto, Jake.

- Por él… Por Edward, ¿no es así? – Su respiración seguía jadeante, pero un ligero temblor se notaba en sus manos.

- Si te sirve de algo, te he sido fiel. Aunque nunca debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos… no tienes nada por lo que sentirte mal.

- Lo sabía… lo sabía – Murmuraba mientras caminaba enloquecido por el salón – Sabía que él sentía algo por ti. Lo supuse desde el principio, pero viendo como tú lo mirabas, con ese miedo reflejado en la cara. No quise creer… - Bufó y me encaró, mirándome con muchísimo odio – Hasta hace unas semanas. Os pillé varias veces mirándoos a hurtadillas, y aquel día en el garaje. – De pronto recordé ese día, y como casi nos había pillado besándonos. – Por mucho que intentasteis disimular, noté perfectamente que estabais a punto de besaros. – Yo negaba, con la cara completamente roja – No quise verlo… - Su cara cambio, a una de asco – Pensé que eras distinta… Pero eres la típica zorra de ciudad, que se creía que podía torear al pobre paleto – Yo abrí los ojos, completamente alucinada por lo que acababa de llamarme. - No vales nada, Isabella.

- ¿Perdona? Yo jamás te he tratado como un paleto… A lo mejor es que tú tienes ese complejo bien arraigado, y no sabes estar a la altura de una chica que tiene más intereses en la vida que pudrirse en una reserva arreglando coches. – Le escupí, encarándolo. – Lo nuestro, jamás tendría fututo. Yo tengo metas en la vida, aspiraciones, y una fabulosa carrera por delante. Un pueblucho como este, no tiene cabida para mí. – Mi vena ofensiva había saltado. Él no se había cortado en insultarme y acusarme, así que decidí ser completamente sincera, sin mirar las palabras. – Óyeme bien, Jacob, si yo no me hubiese visto en esta situación, tú y yo, jamás hubiésemos llegado ni a la primera cita. Somos completamente distintos. – Alcé una ceja, intentando decirle: Píllala.

- Pero con Edward si – Afirmó.

- Sí, con Edward sí. Rotundamente sí. – Le contesté sin dudar, clavándole mi mirada con altanería.

De pronto, los ligeros temblores de sus manos, se vieron aumentados. Todo él temblaba. Lo miré asustada, ya que pensé que le estaba dando un ataque de algo.

- Prefieres a un vampiro, antes que a mí… - No era una pregunta. Daba cortos pero decididos pasos hacía mí. – Me rechazas por él.

- Míralo por donde quieras. No quiero seguir dándote más explicaciones. Esto se acabó. Fin de la historia. – Sentencié tajante.

Sus temblores aumentaron, mucho. Y yo cada vez estaba más asustada. Intenté sacar mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, pero a mí también me temblaban las manos del miedo y era capaz.

Justo cuando iba a gritar, para llamar a Emmet, pasó algo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Jacob pegó un brinco y al segundo, él había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar a un enorme lobo marrón.

La boca se me quedó abierta, y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. No era capaz de encontrar la parte de mi cerebro que controlaba el habla.

El lobo, o sea, Jake, aulló, mostrándome una boca llena de dientes afilados; ahí, reaccioné.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – Mi grito fue tan espeluznante, que debió oírse en toda la reserva.

En cuestión de unos segundos, Emmet y Jasper entraron por la puerta.

- Jacob, ¡apártate! – Le ordenaron con voz autoritaria. El lobo se echó hacía un lado.

Entonces Emmet se acercó a mí, y me cogió en volandas, sacándome a paso vampírico de la casa. A nuestro lado, se posicionó Jasper.

En menos de un minuto, llegamos donde Emmet había aparcado el todo terreno.

Me montaron en él, y después se subieron ellos.

Yo no era capaz de articular palabra. Estaba comnocionada.

- Cuándo Edward se entere de esto… Habrá consecuencias. – Comentaba Jasper ante la afirmación de Emmet.

- Bella… Nena… Di algo. – Jasper se acercó a mí desde la parte de atrás y me tocó la cara. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido?

- Farsante – Fue lo único que conseguí decir.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward estaba en la puerta con el resto de la familia, esperándonos. Su cara era aterradora.

Me sacó del coche en brazos, y al mirarme, su cara cambió por una de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – Me preguntó rozándome la mejilla con su mano.

- Ahora sí… - Me acurruqué en su pecho. Necesitaba su tacto, ya que eso, era lo que me más me relajaba en este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza de meses pero ha habido lagunas u oceanos de inspiración por lo que este capitulo se ha demorado más de lo que la autora quería. Espero que disfruteis ya estamos en la recta final.<strong>


	38. EL FIN SE ACERCA

**Esta historia le pertenece a Dess Cullen, yo soy sólo una mera mensajera de su arte.**

* * *

><p>Aunque intentamos ocultarle lo máximo posible a Edward lo que había pasado, él leyó de forma más que fácil, la mente de Emmet.<p>

Su enfado fue épico. Quería ir a pedirle cuentas a Jacob por lo que había hecho conmigo.

- ¡Podía haberte matado! No puede convertirse tan cerca de un humano… ¡No quiero ni pensar, lo que podría haber pasado! – Edward se llevaba las manos al cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza. Un gesto de nerviosismo en él.

Toda la familia intentaba convencerlo de todas las maneras posibles de que lo dejara pasar. En unos días el enfado pasaría y si ahora subía a la reserva todo se complicaría de forma excesiva.

Pero nadie era capaz de convencerlo y que cambiara de opinión; hasta que yo, algo más calma, fui consciente de otro "don": La persuasión.

- Edward – Lo llamé zalamera, acercándome a él – Mírame. Estoy bien… Y ahora, entre tus brazos, mejor que bien. Ya podemos disfrutar de nosotros. Ya no tengo ningún sentimiento de remordimiento, ya que soy completamente libre… Disfrutemos, de una vez por todas, de nuestro amor. De estar juntos, al fin – Mis palabras eran sinceras y mi mirada lo corroboraba, aunque había demasiado dulzor en el conjunto. Edward meneó la cabeza, abatido.

- Doblegas mi voluntad, Bella… Y realmente, no sé si me gusta que seas consciente de eso. – Sonrió pícaro.

Sin darme tiempo de reacción, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me besó. Sin restricciones, sin miedos… Solo con el amor que llevábamos sintiendo el uno por el otro desde el principio y que por un motivo u otro no habíamos podido demostrarnos.

Todo quedó en un susto, y Edward se fue tranquilizando al cabo de un par de días. Los mismos que tardó Jacob en acercarse a la casa Cullen para disculparse y hablar conmigo.

Cuando Carlisle me avisó de que tenía visita, yo me negué en rotundo a bajar y encararlo. Ya que me sentía engañada y algo sucia por su ultraje del último día en su casa.

- Vamos Bella… Dale aunque sea cinco minutos para que se disculpe. Está avergonzado por su comportamiento y aparte, quiere explicarte su condición de licántropo. – me explica Carlisle ante la mirada seria de Edward.

- Ten en cuenta, que en poco más de dos meses, tú, como humana, desaparecerás. – Comentó Esme – Es mejor que te lleves a tu nueva vida, el mayor número de asuntos zanjados que puedas.

Miré hacía Edward, y este asintió. Estaba serio, y sabía que en el fondo, seguía tremendamente enfadado con Jake. Pero su carácter inteligente y bondadoso, lo hacían tomar las decisiones correctas. Eso era algo que me había enamorado de él.

Bajé al jardín donde Jake me esperaba. Nada más verme, sonrió y me miró avergonzado. Él espero, sin moverse, mi avance. Cuando vio que dejaba más de tres metros entre nosotros, suspiró pero ni se quejó ni hizo ademán de acercarse.

- Bella… Yo… Estoy completamente avergonzado. No sé lo que me pasó… Los celos, la rabia, el despecho... – Suspiró – Todo junto. Se me fue de las manos. – Explicaba, mientras yo lo miraba completamente seria, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Siguió disculpándose durante un rato, más bien hasta que me cansé de hacerlo sufrir, buscando palabras y más palabras de justificación y disculpa.

- ¡Vale! Disculpas aceptadas – Lo corté. – Pero lo que no te perdono, es que me mantuvieses engañada respecto a tu condición de licántropo. – Le recriminé – Sobre todo cuando por varias veces, te comenté lo bien que me encontraba contigo y con los tuyos, por poder pasar tiempo con humanos – rodé los ojos – Fuiste un mentiroso… Un farsante.

- Bella… básicamente soy un humano – alcé una ceja de forma escéptica – Y nosotros, nos regimos por unas leyes muy estrictas a la hora de revelar nuestro secreto. – Eso podía entenderlo, pero para él, yo significaba algo; él quería que fuésemos a más…

- Eso no me vale – Lo miré alzando una ceja. – Éramos novios… Tú querías que nuestra relación fuese a más… - Él agachó la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Sí… ahí estas en lo cierto… Me hubiese encantado que nuestra relación creciese. Por un tiempo, estaba ilusionado con esa idea. – Miró a la nada. – Y si por mi fuese, te habría contado ya mi secreto – Yo fruncí el ceño ante su declaración – Sí… bueno, el resto de la manada, sobre todo los ancianos, ya se veía venir que lo nuestro no llegaría a nada. Veían que estabas demasiado metida por la familia Cullen; a un nivel excesivo aun comprendiendo tu situación. Además, algunos de los chicos, ya se habían percatado de que entre Edward y tú, había algo más… Un feeling que entre nosotros estaba lejos de surgir. – Relató. - Y mientras no hubiese permiso de los mayores, no podía contártelo. Normas lobunas – sonrió travieso.

Nos sentamos en el jardín, y estuvimos conversando durante un buen rato. Jake me explico algunas de sus "normas lobunas", como él las llamaba, y explicándome como es ser un licántropo.

Y una vez aclarado el tema de los sentimientos, todo fue más sencillo y cómodo.

Aunque él seguía sintiendo algo más allá de una amistad por mí, pero se comportó genial y fue el de siempre. El Jake que me había gustado, el que me hacía reír.

Cuando se fue, Edward vino a mi encuentro en el hall. Traía la cara ligeramente tensa, pero su semblante estaba bastante tranquilo.

- Me alegro de que hayáis hecho las paces. – Me acarició la cara con dulzura. Yo lo miré fijo a los ojos. – ¡En serio! Aunque me notes cierta tensión, no es por celos, ni por nada de eso…. Simplemente es que aún es muy reciente lo que pasó con él en la reserva… y bueno, todavía me enfada bastante cuando lo recuerdo.

- No te voy a quitar razón en que fue una situación desagradable – arrugué la boca – pero ya pasó. Ahora todo está aclarado; hemos hablado, y él ha entendido como son las cosas. – sonreí abiertamente, y respiré profundo; sintiéndome aliviada.

Edward me agarró de la cara, y acercó su rostro al mío, mirándome de forma muy especial e intensa.

- La generosidad y tu buen corazón, son aspectos que hicieron que me enamorara más profundamente de ti – Me confesó – Otra persona en tu lugar, no habría querido saber nada más de él. Pero tú no… Tú no eres de las que dejas cosas sueltas. Tú escuchas, razonas, perdonas… Tienes un corazón enorme. – Suspiró y sonrió tierno – No me extraña que seas de las favoritas de Aro.

Al nombrar a ese vampiro, mi cara cambió a una de sorpresa. Me alejé un poco de Edward con cara ilusionada, y en cierta forma, preocupada.

- ¿No sería conveniente informales de que ya he decidido? – Le pregunté. – Así nos aseguramos que hemos ganado el premio. – Abrí los ojos con ilusión infantil.

Los Denali se habían ido a Alaska hacía ya un par de días, así que hicimos un concilio familiar para hablar sobre la situación. Mi situación.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo en informar a Aro a la mayor brevedad sobre las nuevas circunstancias y mi decisión. Conocía bien a Aro y no quería sorpresas de última hora.

Así que tomó la disposición de llamar al resto de aquelarres "civilizados", o sea, los que eran como los Cullen, y de forma muy casual, preguntarles qué tal con sus humanos, y aprovechar a decirles que su humana se quedaba con ellos.

Era una trata para asegurarse testigos de que yo ya había tomado mi decisión, tiempo antes de la fecha del fin del juego.

- No lo hago por el premio – Aseguró Carlisle – Lo hago porque sé que Bella es una de sus preferidas. Él tenía la esperanza de que se quedara con él en Volterra y formase parte de su guardia. – Aclaró.

- Cuando nos entregó a Bella, le leí la mente y él esperaba de que su olor, el dulzor de su sangre fuese demasiado para mí y que con el fuerte carácter de ella, no hubiese conexión entre nosotros, siendo eso suficiente para no haber buena relación con la familia y así Bella decidiese irse con él. – Aclaró Edward. Dato que yo no sabía hasta ese momento.

- Pero él no contó con que tenemos en la familia a uno de los mejores médicos, por no decir el mejor, de todo el mundo – Alabó Rose a su padre – Y que él consiguiera dar con el punto necesario para que Bella pudiese bajar el nivel de glucosa en sangre – sonrió maliciosa.

- Y que Edward consiguiera omitir su olor lo suficiente para poder acercarse a ella – Continúo Alice.

Al día siguiente, Carlisle hizo tal y como había dicho la noche anterior: Llamó a todos los aquelarres de forma muy casual y amistosa.

Todos los humanos de esas "familias" se quedaban con ellos. Ninguno se iba a la guardia de Aro.

Ese detalle preocupó a Carlisle y a Edward, los cuales no soltaron ni una sola palabra; por lo menos en mi presencia.

- Edward – Lo llamé, bajando de mi habitación con abrigo, poniéndome los guantes; él me miró extrañado. - ¿Sabes lo que hace tiempo que no hago… Y me apetece muchísimo hacer contigo? - ^¨El me miró con cara picardiosa. Yo, sonreí burlona meneando la cabeza.

- Entonces… si eso no es… - Alzó una ceja, pícaro. - ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Quiero ir a correr por el bosque… Contigo. – Mi sonrisa infantil no se hizo esperar al ver su cara de entusiasmo ante mi idea.

No hizo falta más. Aun dentro de casa, Edward me encaramó a su espalda, ante las risas de Esme que en ese momento entraba de trabajar en el jardín, y salimos "volando".

- Te llevaré a un sitio que te va a encantar… Cuando seas como yo, iremos juntos… A la par. Es un sitio muy relajante. Y los vampiros necesitamos sitios de desconexión así, de vez en cuando. – Me decía mientras corría conmigo agarrada a su espalda – Quiero que lo veas de humana, y luego compares a verlo con ojos de vampira.

Corrimos a través del bosque, veloces y sigilosos. Iba tan sumamente rápido, que parecía que sus pies no tocasen el suelo.

Correr con Rose o Alice era fascinante… Pero hacerlo con Edward era aún más irreal. Hacía que mi adrenalina se alzase hasta las nubes.

Me llevó a un acantilado, desde donde se podía apreciar toda la cordillera de Forks y la playa de la Push. Eran unas vistas alucinantes, y muy relajantes.

Estábamos a tal altitud, que parecía que tocábamos las nubes. No se oía nada, solo el silbar del viento y el oleaje que azotaba contra la costa.

¡Espectacular!

Después de un rato en silencio, contemplando las vistas. Me di la vuelta, ya que Edward me tenía abrazada por la espalda, y lo encaré. Había llegado el momento de someterlo al interrogatorio; motivo de que quisiera ir a correr concretamente en ese momento con él. Ya que en casa, ya me había acostumbrado a que había oídos por todos lados.

- Edward…

- Dime… Sé que has querido alejarte de la casa para hablar en privado – Sonrió. – No te puedo leer la mente, pero voy conociéndote – Me mostró su sonrisa torcida, y por un instante, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Quería preguntarte por la preocupación que mostrasteis Carlisle y tú el otro día. Cuando os enterasteis que todos los humanos se quedan con sus familias vampiras.

- Imaginaba que iban por ahí los tiros. – Miró al horizonte – Por mucho que intenté esconderte mi nerviosismo… Eres especialmente observadora. – Volvió su mirada a mí. – Estamos intranquilos, porque teníamos la esperanza de que algún humano, por el motivo que fuese, quisiera irse con los Vulturis. Así Aro tendría nuevo material para su guardia. Pero… - En sus ojos pasó un chispazo de nerviosismo – hasta ahora, que sepamos… Ninguno va a Italia. – Suspiró – Carlisle ha movido cielo y tierra para contactar con algún nómada; alguno que sea un poco más civilizado y tenga móvil, - sonrió – y con los que ha hablado, sus humanos también se quedan con ellos, salvo un chico y una chica. Los cuales ya han dado el aviso en Italia de su decisión de unirse a Aro y otros no han tenido suerte con sus "tutores" – Lo miré sin entender – Han muerto… - Casi susurró. – Yo abrí los ojos impresionada.

- Se los han… ¿comido? – Pregunté también en un susurro. – Edward sonrió con pesar, meneando la cabeza.

- Si… sería buena definición.

- Bueno… son dos que se unen a Aro – Me incliné de hombros sonando poco realista.

- Si… pero son "solo" – recalcó – dos. De los mejores humanos escogidos para el juego, están en los aquelarres civilizados, y de esos, ninguno se va a Volterra. – Su rostro mostró sin censuras su preocupación.

- Pero… sigo sin entender vuestra preocupación…

Edward me miró con gran dulzura, y me acarició la cara con el mismo sentimiento. Pero sus ojos tenían un trasfondo que no había visto hasta ese momento:

_Miedo_

- Tú no conoces a Aro. Es un ser egoísta, prepotente y ambicioso. Y por supuesto, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de conseguir lo que quiere – Describió oscureciéndosele la mirada – Lo único que lo salva es su total devoción por las normas, pero… Eso no hace que desconfíe menos de él. – Suspiró - Ha encontrado… Rectifico, ha secuestrado a 56 humanos con dones, solo por su propio entretenimiento; por su propio beneficio de engrosar su guardia… Pero solo dos personas se quedan con él. Poco engrose. – Frunció los labios.

Edward siguió relatándome más sobre el tema, y cuando volvimos a casa, continuamos la conversación con el resto de la familia.

- Sé que Aro no ha estado vigilando… Bueno, alguien de su guardia – Advirtió Carlisle. Alice lo miró estupefacta.

- No lo he visto… - Murmuró contrariada.

- No, claro que no lo has visto, porque se habrá protegido muy mucho de quedar expuesto a ti. – La contestó. – Bella es su delicatesen. – Me sentí de pronto cohibida; expuesta como un trofeo.

- ¿Entonces… cuál es vuestro miedo? – Esa era la pregunta que todo el mundo esquivaba responder, pero que yo más me empañaba en averiguar.

- Que use alguna estratagema para convencerte… - yo meneé la cabeza negando.

Nada en este mundo me haría cambiar de opinión sobre quedarme con Edward… con mi familia.

- Hace más de un siglo que lo dejé… - Rememoró Carlisle – y desde entonces, sé que a sus filas se han unido vampiros con dones, pero no sé de qué clase. Ya entonces, tenía a Chelsea – Lo miré alzando una ceja, y Edward resoplo. – Ella tiene el don de crear un vínculo, falso por supuesto, irrompible entre la gente. Te pondré un supuesto, para que te hagas una idea: Puede llegar a conseguir que una persona se enamore de otra, perdida y obsesivamente. – Jadeé ante el ejemplo - Así es como Aro consigue mantener a la guardia fiel y leal a él, haga lo que haga. No lo juzgan, porque lo siguen incondicionalmente.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamé asustada. Edward se acercó y me abrazo contra él.

- Hay dos cosas que me hacen estar animado, - continuo – una, que Chelsea tiene que estar en permanente contacto con la gente a la que "hechiza" por así decirlo… y dos, que tú tienes tu escudo… pero, siendo aún humana no sé lo tan poderoso que podría ser contra ella. – Suspiro.

El salón se sumió en un tenso y cargado silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, yo misma rompí la atmosfera tan cargada que se había creado.

- Bueno… - Intenté sonar lo más despreocupada posible – Por ahora no hay señales de Aro, y tenemos muchos testigos. – Todos los presentes posaron su atención en mí – Así que, había pensado, que… - Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándome a continuar – podíamos hacer alguna cosa juntos… y sin ánimo de parecer egoísta, que yo disfrutase de mis últimas semanas como humana – Sonreí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, hasta en sus rostros comenzaron a asomar sonrisas.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó Carlisle. – Y por supuesto que no suenas egoísta… Es lo más normal del mundo que lo pidas.

- Lo raro es que no lo hallas hecho antes – Animo Rose.

- No… perdonar – Llamó la atención Alice – Nosotros debimos tener eso en cuenta, no dejar que ella lo pidiese.

Entre todos nos pusimos a idear planes que pudiésemos hacer, ya que ellos tenían la limitación del sol. Pero por suerte, aunque ya habíamos entrado en primavera, todavía hacía bastante mal tiempo.

Y en eso consistieron las siguientes semanas. En planear y realizar.

Los Cullen no tenían ningún tipo de problema económico. Eran extremadamente ricos.

Así solucionado el problema del pudor que me daba el que gastasen sumas realmente escandalosas de dinero en esos planes, comenzamos a disfrutar como una familia.

En cuestión de un mes, visitamos todas las ciudades colindantes, alojándonos en los más exclusivos hoteles y comiendo en los más exquisitos restaurantes.

- Carlisle, realmente me parece excesivo gastar estas sumas de dinero en una comida – Me quejé ante una factura totalmente escandalosa.

- Así tus últimos recuerdos de humana, a lo que el paladar se refiere, serán bonitos. – Contestó Rose. – Nosotros no tuvimos la suerte que tienes tú, de poder disfrutar y absorber los últimos recuerdos humanos – Su semblante se entristeció, pero recupero rápido la compostura.

Me mimaban, me consentían… me adoraban. Y realmente yo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí realmente amada.

Y no solo por los caprichos que me daban, sino porque día a día, me sentía más y más incluida dentro de la familia.

Ya no hablaban a hurtadillas, sino que lo hacían libremente en mi presencia.

A parte de que los días que pasábamos en casa, entre plan y plan, me iban introduciendo en el mundo de los vampiros.

Enseñándome sus leyes, su historia… Sus posibilidades, sus sentidos, sus dones… Aunque todos intervenían, el que más se encargaba de estas horas lectivas, era Carlisle. El cual disfrutaba más que sobradamente con estas horas entre nosotros.

A muy pocas semanas de llegar a la fecha límite del juego, Edward y yo, hicimos un viaje solos. Fue una auténtica sorpresa, ya que lo tenía organizado con ayuda del resto para que yo no supiera nada.

- Pero… ¿Por qué solos? – Le pregunté extrañada.

- Bueno, este será tú último viaje como humana – Me dijo con cuidado – ya que Carlisle cree que será mejor estar localizables, ya que Aro no tardará en dar señales.

- ¡Oh! – jadeé.

- Y quería que este, fuese un viaje más especial. Algo entre nosotros. Algo que recuerdes dentro de poco más de tres semanas, cuando despiertes siendo una hermosa y poderosa vampira. – Sonrió orgulloso.

No quiso decirme dónde íbamos, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y, colocándose detrás de mí, sujetándome por los hombros, dirigió mi mirada al panel de "Salidas".

Me murmuró en el oído el número de nuestro vuelo, y lo busqué.

París, Francia. Europa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y me quedé estática. No sabía ni qué decir. Me giré y encaré a Edward con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- Edward… - Gimotee.

- Volveremos… viviremos allí si te gusta. Pero quería que tuvieses el recuerdo como humana, de salir de EEUU. Y qué ciudad sería más representativa que París… O por lo menos para nosotros que estamos enamorados, que la ciudad del amor. – Asentí como un autómata.

Edward venía más que preparado para un viaje así de largo. Se había encargado de abastecerse de revistas, y de descargar en sendos E-books, varios libros.

- Será un viaje largo – Indicó guiñándome un ojo mientras me entregaba el aparato. Yo como agradecimiento, le di un amoroso beso.

Y como bien me había avisado, el viaje fue largo… Muy largo.

Tuve tiempo de leer, dormir, y dormitar. Y mientras hacía esto último, muy acomodada en mi asiento de primera clase, comencé a pensar en una cosa que llevaba rondándome tiempo por la cabeza:

_Sexo_

De mano, me había apetecido por el hecho obvio; estas enamorada de un chico y los estímulos sexuales saltan. EL sexo es el culmen del amor. A parte de que la atracción sexual que Edward ejercía en mí, no la había sentido jamás por nadie.

Pero ahora, a parte de ir acumulando estímulos día a día, ya entraba en acción el morbo y la curiosidad de cómo sería acostarse con un vampiro.

Esa idea, me hizo evocar una conversación que Edward y yo habíamos mantenido al principio de consolidar nuestra relación como pareja:

_Flash back…_

_Esa noche la familia había salido a cazar y Carlisle tenía turno de noche en el hospital. Estábamos completamente solos en casa. Edward, como cada noche, se había acostado a mí lado y estábamos viendo una película._

_Pero un cosquilleo en ciertas partes muy íntimas comenzó a hacerme notar inquieta._

_- Nena, ¿qué te pasa esta noche que no paras de removerte en la cama? – Me preguntó inocentemente. Yo me mordí el labio y él miró mi gesto, abriendo la boca muy sensualmente._

_Me acerqué a él retozando como un gatito, dándole inocentes caricias y besos cálidos._

_- Umm – Ronroneó él encantado con mis mimos._

_Yo continúe con mi dosis de caricias y besos, hasta que la mano se me comenzó a escapar de su pecho a su abdomen, y rocé la cinturilla de su pijama; y mis besos comenzaron a bajar sensuales por su cuello._

_Y en ese momento se escuchó un "clic" en su cabeza, dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar con mis "mimos"._

_Me sujetó la mano y se apartó de mi alcancé, mirándome con los ojos inyectados en miedo._

_- Bella, ¡No! – Exclamó agitado. Yo le puse carita de decepción. Pero de mis ojos saltaban chispas._

_- Oh, Edward… Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Tú… ¿No quieres? ¿No te atraigo? _

_- ¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Qué si no me atraes? –Rodó los ojos. – Estoy loco por hacerte el amor, nena. Pero tengo miedo a hacerte daño. – Pestañee sorprendida. – Nunca me he sentido tan atraído hacía alguien como por ti, Bella. Y aunque controlo tu olor, no sé cómo podría afectarme en pleno acto. Tu olor se multiplicara, tu pulso se disparara… Tú rendición, tus jadeos, tú cuerpo desnudo… - Suspiró. – Te confesaré, que… bueno, hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, tontee con humanas. – Yo lo miré colocándome en la cama para escucharlo atenta – Fueron unas pocas de veces, y no siempre llegué a acostarme con ellas… _

_Aunque yo tampoco era virgen, una oleada de celos me invadió el alma._

_- Si el tema no te gusta… - Se interrumpió en su narrativa. Negué con la cabeza._

_Edward se acercó a mí y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos, mirándome con adoración._

_- Lo que sí que quiero que te quede claro, antes de continuar, es que jamás había encontrado a alguien que me atrajese tanto física, mental y sentimentalmente como tú – Sonreí – No es que te quiera… Lo que siento por ti, no se puede describir con palabras. Es adoración pura. – Jadee y él sonrió dulcemente._

– _¿Quieres que continúe? – Preguntó mirándome con cautela. A lo que yo asentí – Bien… La mayoría de las veces, salió… podríamos decir que bien._

_- ¿Podríamos? – Pregunté intrigada._

_- Algún moratón, dolor de cuerpo durante unos días, dolor en las partes más íntimas… - Estoy segura que si pudiese, estaría colorado como un tomate en ese momento – Pero hubo dos ocasiones, una peor que otra, que no salió tan bien – Su mirada se fue al infinito y su rostro adquirió un temple serio. Muy serio – Como en las anteriores ocasiones había salido bien, estaba confiado en mí mismo y no puse tanto cuidado como otras veces, y si añadimos que el olor de la chica se potenció más de lo que esperaba, y se volvió mucho más dulce de lo que era normalmente… A punto estuve de morderla. – Me miró fijamente a los ojos. – Aunque mi autocontrol es muy bueno… No pude obviar lo que soy. Un vampiro._

_- Oh… - No supe más que decir._

_- Si hubiese pasado, habría sido catastrófico, ya que era una chica muy conocida en la zona y habría puesto en peligro no solo a mí mismo, sino a toda la familia. Hubiese sido algo muy difícil de ocultar. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a acercarme a una humana. Por precaución. – Me sonrió, poniendo cara de niño travieso._

_- Entiendo lo que me dices… - Y era verdad que lo entendía… pero. Había eso, un pero._

_- ¿Pero, qué? – Parecía que me hubiese leído el pensamiento._

_- He de reconocerte que me da mucha curiosidad acostarme contigo, siendo humana. Creo que sería una experiencia para recordar – Sonreí colorada. Él también sonrió._

_- Si… lo sería. Pero Bella, no confió en mí mismo. – Sentenció._

_Fin de flash back_

Desde entonces el tema no se había vuelto a mencionar.

Sí que en algunas veces que habíamos estado solos nos habíamos puesto excesivamente cariñosos, y Edward se frenaba cuando el momento comenzaba a ponerse intenso.

En alguna ocasión tuve que aliviarme a mí misma, y sé que él se dio cuenta por muy discreta que quise ser; acto que aunque imaginaba entendía, no dejaba de molestarlo ya que ofendía a su orgullo de hombre.

Pero yo era una mujer; una mujer joven y activa sexualmente. Y aunque intentaba comprender sus miedos, mi cuerpo necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma ante tanto calentón.

Con esas ideas me dormí, despertando en el aeropuerto de Francia y preparada a pasar un fin de semana romántico e inolvidable con el hombre que amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí les traigo el capítulo recien salido del horn, nisiquiera lo he leido aún. Me ha comunicado la autora que estamos en la recta final de la historia, quedaran uno capítulos y que para el próximo no tardará tanto. Siento la tardanza, disfruten. <strong>


	39. Sorpresas

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Dess Cullen, yo solo os la traigo para que disfruteis de ella tanto como yo.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 39. SORPRESAS<p>

El viaje a París fue espectacular. Mágico. Indescriptiblemente mejor de lo esperado.

La ciudad cumplió sobradamente las expectativas que tenía sobre ella y sus posibilidades. Ya que vimos museos, sitios emblemáticos, cenamos… o mejor dicho, cené en restaurantes que me deleitaban el paladar con exquisiteces y nos alojamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, con vistas directas a la Torre Eiffel.

Edward tenía el viaje muy definido y programado para que nos diera tiempo a ver todo lo que pudiese interesarme. Estaba obsesionado con que me quedara con el recuerdo para que cuando volviese siendo una vampira, comparase una visita con otra.

- Te quedaras asombradas del cambio cuando mires con tus ojos de vampira – Me decía ilusionado. – Cuando yo contemplé Chicago con mis nuevos ojos, me maravillé con los detalles que me perdía con mi limitada vista humana – Yo lo escuchaba maravilla y llena de expectación.

Pero de todo el viaje, Edward se guardó una grandísima sorpresa, la cual no esperaba ni de lejos:

La segunda noche que pasamos en París, hicimos el amor.

Como cada noche, nos acostamos juntos en la cama, yo, por supuesto, sin ninguna expectativa a nada más, y nos pusimos a hablar de todo lo que habíamos visto ese día.

Cuando de forma muy sutil, Edward comenzó a darme besos y caricias. Eso no me sorprendió porque lo hacía sin ningún problema.

Siendo sincera, cuando su sesión de "mimos" comenzó, mi mente divago pensando en cómo podría hacer para "desahogarme" yo sola estando los dos constantemente juntos.

Pero sus besos y caricias pronto comenzaron a adquirir un tono mucho más sensual; más erótico y subido de tono.

Al principio use toda mi fuerza para mantener bajo control la excitación, porque sabía por anteriores experiencias que el calentón con el que me quedaría sería de órdago; pero después de unos minutos de intenso cortejo por su parte, no fui capaz a contenerme más.

- Edward… - Lo llamé entre ligeros jadeos – Por favor… No sigas. Me matas en vida cuando haces esto… - Murmuré, no pudiendo contener los suspiros que salían de mis labios.

- Y… ¿quién te ha dicho que me voy a parar aquí? – Casi un minuto entero, tardé en digerir el mensaje escondido que llevaban sus palabras.

Me lo quedé mirando atontada; pestañeando seguido y con los ojos y boca abiertos de par en par.

- Sé que es una experiencia que quieres probar… Y bueno… sé – Me miró con intensidad – Que las mujeres humanas no suelen olvidar – Su cara se descompuso por un instante, y de haber podido, se habría coloreado.

- Yo… creí que… - Puso su dedo índice en mis labios, para callarme; y posteriormente colocó sus labios sobre los míos.

El beso comenzó dulce; exquisitamente dulce. Dejaba entrar su aliento en mi boca a la par que su lengua jugueteaba con la mía. Mientras sus manos rozaban mi cuerpo deslizándose como seda por mi piel.

Haciéndome estremecer por cada parte que sus manos acariciaban.

Llegó hasta el borde de mi camisoncito, el cual, sin ser consciente de ello, desapareció de mi cuerpo, dejándome en braguitas.

Sus dedos con gran calma, se fueron deslizando por debajo de ellas, hasta que al final, también desaparecieron. Y mientras, con la otra mano, también con gran tacto, fueron llegando a mis pechos, los cuales iba masajeando de uno a otro; hasta que acabó metiéndose uno de mis pezones en la boca, jugando con su lengua en él.

Llegados a ese punto, yo ya había perdido cualquier resquicio de cordura. Había dejado de pensar, de razonar… Solo sentía. Placer, muchísimo placer.

Se extendió en los juegos y toques preliminares de forma tortuosa, haciendo que tuviera varios orgasmos solo con sus dedos, y posteriormente con su lengua.

Hasta que por fin decidió, o se sintió confiado, para entrar en mí.

De forma decidida, pasional, pero a su vez delicadamente. Aunque por muy mojada que yo estuviese, excitada hasta el infinito y por consiguiente eso más que preparado para recibir a su miembro, no contaba con un tamaño tan desmesurado.

Lo sentí penetrarme, y mi cuerpo se arqueó de una forma que ni yo misma creí posible. Fue una sensación inigualable, y extasiante.

Ambos nos fundimos en gemidos, suspiros y palabras halagadoras hacía el otro… Y bueno, otras palabras no tan bien sonantes; pero que dichas justo en su momento, no hicieron más que excitarnos a un nivel incomprensible.

Edward lo alargó deliberadamente, ya que en varias ocasiones dijo de forma muy explícita las ganas de correrse que tenía. Pero quería que lo disfrutara. Que jamás olvidase nuestra primera vez.

La experiencia fue indescriptible y más que gratificante para ambos; tanto, que los días siguientes repetimos varias veces; llegando a hacernos quedar en la habitación un día entero.

- Bella… No te traje a París para quedarnos en la habitación – Se quejó, riéndose.

- Cielo… Estoy reventada. – Rodé los ojos, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada – Me duelen las piernas… - Le guiñé un ojo – Pero me siento fantásticamente bien. Por quedarnos un día en el hotel, tampoco va a pasar nada. El servicio de habitaciones me sirve todo lo que quiero, y te tengo aquí, desnudo a mi lado… - Alcé las manos al cielo - ¡Qué más se puede pedir! – Exclamé de forma teatral, sacando más carcajadas de su parte.

- Eres una comediante… Y una manipuladora… Haces conmigo lo que quieres – Meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Ah sí? – Le pregunté usando un tono de lo más sensual.

Al día siguiente no me sirvió ninguna excusa y retomamos nuestra sesión de turismo. Aunque estaba cansada, y por algunas partes algo amoratada, pude mantener el ritmo y disfrutar de nuestras visitas.

- Es increíble que estés también – Comentó Edward cuando paramos a que yo comiese. Abrió los ojos extrañado.

- Bueno… no sé. Estoy algo cansada y dolorida, pero nada extremo. Como unas agujetas cuando haces deporte después de mucho tiempo sin practicarlo. – Me incliné de hombros.

Se acercó a mí por encima de la mesa, y me acarició la cara dulcemente, mirándome fijo a los ojos.

- Cada día tengo más claro que estás hecha para mí – Sentenció. Yo asentí a su afirmación.

El día de regresar llegó; excesivamente rápido para nuestro gusto. Pero había que volver, y ambos lo sabíamos. Solo faltaban un par de semanas para que Aro diese señales de vida y debíamos estar todos juntos en casa; ya que no queríamos darle ningún motivo para que pudiese penalizarnos o buscarse alguna excusa y poner pegas.

Nos pasamos el viaje, mientras yo permanecí despierta, dándonos arrumacos. Nuestro viaje había conseguido unirnos más. Soltarnos ante nuestros miedos del uno ante el otro, y así mostrar de forma más natural nuestros sentimientos.

Al llegar a casa, todos salieron a recibirnos encantados, dándonos abrazos y besos. Con una efusividad como si nos hubiésemos ausentados por meses.

- ¡Qué bien que ya estáis aquí! Esto ha estado muy aburrido – Rió encantada Esme.

- Sin la enana por casa todo estaba demasiado silencioso – Apoyó Emmet, el cual me dio tal abrazo que casi me parte en dos.

Una vez dentro, no habiendo pasado más de diez minutos, noté como Edward se tensaba y miraba hacía Alice fijamente, mientras esta le aguantaba la mirada con el rostro tenso al igual que él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté acercándome a ellos, tocando el brazo de Edward. Miré hacía Alice y esta bajo la cara, compungida.

- Aro ya ha dado señales – Contestó Edward con la voz cortante.

Se hizo el silencio. Tenso, cortante, abrumador.

- ¿Y…? – Pregunté cuando ya no era capaz ni a respirar. Edward me acarició el brazo, apretándome hacía él.

Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y comenzó a relatar.

- Llamó hace un par de días. – Me miró – La suerte es que no quiso que te pusieras al teléfono, simplemente preguntó por ti, cómo te encontrabas, si te habías hecho a nosotros… y cuál era tú decisión. – Suspiró para coger un innecesario aire – Le comuniqué que te transformarías y que tú intención era quedarte con nosotros. Le expliqué que ya teníamos pensado como hacerlo.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? – Pregunté con real interés.

- Te llevaremos a Isla Esme – Contestó Alice. – Toda la familia se mudará allí para que estés arropada por todos.

- Creemos que así te será más fácil el cambio – Añadió Jasper. – Nos hemos dado cuenta… y yo he captado de ti, que te sientes más cómoda, más receptiva cuando estamos todos juntos. Te sientes más protegida. – Sonrió tierno.

- Y que te sientas así, es primordial para pasar los primeros meses, y que sean más fáciles para ti. – Contestó Esme.

- ¿Meses? – Pregunté extrañada.

- Si, estaremos allí unos meses. Para que te adaptes al cambio, y para que no huelas sangre humana, solo animal. – Explicó Edward – Hemos comprobado que si no se huelen humanos al principio, es mucho más fácil pasar la primera ansia de sangre.

- Así también te acostumbraras a beber animales desde un principio y la adaptación a esa dieta te será más llevadera. – Aclaró Rose.

- Después de explicarle esto a Aro – Continuó Carlisle – Le pareció perfecto. Nos dio la enhorabuena, tanto por eso como por vuestra relación. También nos aseguró que teníamos uno de los premios concedidos. – Sonrió con guasa. - Dentro de dos semanas vendrá a verte – Jadeé, y Edward me apretó más fuerte contra su costado - Y en cuanto estés preparada para integrarte con los humanos, ha pedido verte en audiencia en palacio. En Volterra. Quiere verte como vampira.

Mis temblores, por los nervios, por el miedo, por la incertidumbre, no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie. Alcé mi mirada hacía Jasper el cual ya estaba mirándome.

- Tranquila… - Me sonrió cómplice – Ya estoy haciendo mi magia para que te tranquilices.

- Cielo, - me acarició un brazo Esme – Es normal que estés nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Carlisle? – Le preguntó Edward.

- No sé… - Suspiró – Aro parecía demasiado tranquilo. Contaba con que no me montase una escena por teléfono, pero su rendición, su sumisión y su aparente felicidad con que Bella se quedase con nosotros… Me parece raro para él. – Nunca había visto tal preocupación en el rostro de Carlisle, y eso, me preocupaba en demasía a mí – Que no preguntase nada… No sé.

- Bueno, a lo mejor estás preocupado porque ya tienes una idea de él, y te ha hecho sospechar una reacción que no esperabas – Le contestó Emmet. – Aro ya sabía cómo iba el juego.

- Si, pero yo opino como Carlisle – Lo apoyó Jasper – Es raro para Aro tal tranquilidad.

- No pongamos nerviosa a Bella con suposiciones – Cortó Esme – No hay necesidad de asustarla con hipótesis.

Los días siguientes, los pasé deambulando alrededor de Jasper, ya que era el único que realmente conseguía tranquilizarme. Aunque Edward estaba mucho más atento y cariñoso conmigo, la "magia", como lo llamábamos entre mi hermano/cuñado y yo, era inigualable. Llegando al punto de acercarse a mi dormitorio por la noche para darme una oleada de paz y así conseguir conciliar el sueño.

Los días pasaban y nada sucedía. Pero, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Captaba una sensación igual a cuando está por suceder algo. Una premonición.

- ¿Ahora quieres robarme el don? – Reía Alice intentando sacarme una sonrisa. Inútilmente, por supuesto - ¡Vamos Bella! No pasará nada. No debes tener miedo. Solo son los nervios de volver a ver a ese horrible vampiro.

- Tu único recuerdo de él, no es demasiado bueno para tus nervios. Aún recuerdo como te pusiste a vomitar al ver como se bebía a aquella chica delante de ti – Rememoró Emmet frunciendo el ceño. Intentó hacer una gracia, pero al final, acabó él mismo afectado por el recuerdo.

Todos andábamos con los nervios a flor de piel. Ellos, que eran muy buenos mentirosos, lo disimulaban espectacularmente bien, pero de vez en cuando, pillaba gestos y miradas entre ellos que los delataban sin piedad.

Sobre todo a Edward. El cual no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Edward cariño, tampoco hace falta que me asfixies – Le pedí, ya que su protección superaba lo inimaginable.

- Bella, te percibo tan nerviosa y esa sensación que tienes de que algo malo va a suceder que mi vena protectora está a toda potencia estos días. Lo siento si te estoy agobiando. – Se disculpó – Pero ahora que por fin te tengo, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte por nada de este mundo. – Me acarició la cara con dulzura, y yo me dejé hacer.

Los días pasaron rápidos y a su vez, agónicos. La espera de la visita de Aro nos tenía a todos de los nervios, haciéndonos a todos estar la que saltaba.

Incluso Edward y yo, discutimos, debido a la tensión, varias veces. Aunque la sangre no llegaba nunca al río y hacíamos las paces rápidamente.

Las dos semanas pasaron, y el día en que Aro debía venir llegó; en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Nos mirábamos los unos a los otros con la cara tensa y ojos cargados de dudas.

Edward se acercaba a mí a cada instante y me acariciaba y sonreía, intentando trasmitirme su amor y calma; cosa que no conseguía, ya que percibía de él una sobrecarga de nerviosismo.

Cuando acababa de desayunar, lo poco que consiguió entrarme en el estómago, Alice hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

- Ya vienen. – Anuncio – Acaban de aterrizar en Seattle. En menos de tres horas, estarán aquí. Pero… - Su rostro se llenó de arruguitas – Llega primero la guardia, y un poco más tarde, llegara Aro.

- Aro… ¿solo? – Preguntó extrañado Carlisle. Alice asintió. - ¡Qué raro! – Murmuró más para él que para nosotros.

- Creo que sería beneficioso que nos preparásemos y así dar una buena imagen. – Comentó Esme – Jasper, opino que sería conveniente el que salieras a correr un rato, y así estar despejado para usar tu don con Bella. – El nombrado asintió; me dio un beso en la frente, me guiñó un ojo y salió veloz por la puerta del jardín.

- Cariño… - Edward me agarró por los hombros desde atrás – ¿Por qué no subes a darte un baño caliente? Eso te hará bien. – Rodé los ojos a sabiendas que no me veía la cara, porque realmente un baño no iba a servirme de nada.

- No ruedes los ojos… - Su tono era de advertencia, pero con un claro trasfondo de broma. – Sé que no hará milagros… Pero relajará tus músculos.

Le hice caso, al igual que a Carlisle que me recomendó tomar una pequeña dosis de un relajante ante el discurso de que no era bueno dar a entender que estuviese nerviosa por nada.

Al final, entre todo parecía que algo si me había tranquilizado, y cuando salí del baño me sentí algo menos tensa.

Alice y Rose me ayudaron a escoger un bonito atuendo, y así la familia estar en consonancia cuando nos viesen.

- Así verán que aunque aún eres humana, ya formas parte de la familia. – Explicó Rose, al darse cuenta de que yo era consciente de la importancia que le estaban dando a la presencia para nuestra visita.

Parecía que el ambiente se había tornado algo más llevadero, planeando nuestro viaje a Isla Esme, explicándome donde estaba y como haríamos para mi transformación, cuando de pronto Alice se levantó de golpe del sofá del salón donde nos habíamos acomodado todos.

- ¡Es la hora! – Exclamó alzando la voz.

Todos nos petrificamos en nuestros asientos, y los siete miembros restantes del salón, movieron ligeramente la cabeza hacía la puerta. Al cabo de un minuto eterno, el timbre sonó.

Carlisle se levantó de forma pausada, seguido de Esme. El resto de la familia, incluida yo misma, nos levantamos detrás.

Los patriarcas abrieron la puerta y los hijos nos quedamos detrás, dando una sensación de orden y comportamiento ejemplar.

- Hola, Carlisle – Saludó una chica con un cabello precioso, un tono rubio rojizo y unos ojos rojos como el rubí. – Soy Chelsea. – La vampira tenía una voz dulce y afinada, parecida a la de Alice. Ella encabezaba el grupo, franqueada por dos vampiros. Uno grandote y otro más menudo.

El grandote me respigo nada más verlo. Lo recordaba, era el que me había subido la comida y andaba "seduciéndome" el día en que me entregaron a los Cullen en aquella mansión en mitad de la nada.

Edward, al notar mi escalofrió, me abrazó. Pero algo me decía que no lo hacía exclusivamente por reconfortarme, sino más bien a modo de protección.

- Pasad – Los invitó Esme – Acomodaros… Os presentaré a nuestra familia.

Todos dimos un paso al frente y Esme hizo los honores de ir presentándonos por orden. Los dos guardias se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, pero la chica, Chelsea, nos dio la mano a todos nosotros.

Cuando llegó a mí, que era la última, una sensación extraña me invadió el cuerpo. No sabría cómo describirla, fue algo similar a cuando tienes un presentimiento y notas un escalofrío que te recorre la columna vertebral.

No le di mayor importancia, ya que deduje que sería debido a la sensación de frialdad de su mano y a lo inquietante de sus ojos color sangre.

Nos acomodamos en el salón y después de unos instantes de silencio un tanto incómodo, Carlisle comenzó una conversación insustancial.

- Aro llegará en seguida – Anunció Chelsea después de otro momento de silencio – Por motivos de seguridad y no llamar la atención, decidió que llegásemos en dos grupos. – Informó. – Me alegro verte tan integrada y tan bien. – La vampira se dirigió a mí directamente – Y estoy encantada de que Edward y tú encontraseis el amor juntos. – Sonrió de forma pícara – Era uno de los solteros más ansiados, ¡jajaja! – Rió con su cantarina voz.

- Si… la verdad que Bella es perfecta para mí – Contestó Edward – Y espero que yo para ella – Me miró y me acarició la cara con dulzura.

Agradecí su gesto, pero sentí algo raro. Algo que me evocó a los primeros roces que nos habíamos dado cuando llegué a la familia. Eran toques en cierta manera deseados, pero con un trasfondo de incomodidad.

Chelsea era una chica muy agradable. Me recordaba muchísimo a Alice. Si no fuera que eran de bandos contrarios, serían grandes amigas.

Algo más de media hora después, Aro y Marco, junto con tres guardias más, llegaron a la casa Cullen.

En cuanto todos estuvimos reunidos, comencé a sentir una sensación de proximidad, de curiosidad… incluso algo parecido al anhelo por Aro y toda su guardia.

Sin ser consciente de ello, mi cuerpo se separó de Edward, para inclinarse, mostrando mi más que notoria inquietud por todo lo que salía de la boca del vampiro Rey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en traeros este capitulo pero entre la falta de la señora insiración y el trabajo de la autora se le ha hecho imposible sacarlo del horno antes. Espero que aún no esteis quemadas de esta historia. Lo siento y mil perdones. Besos enormes.<strong>_


End file.
